


How Kushina Got Things Right

by AmaterasuOmikami



Series: The Uzumaki Whirlwind [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Alternative team placement, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Tenten (Naruto), Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fourth Shinobi War, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Good Nagato, Konoha!Nagato, Lots of baby making, Lots of inappropriate language, M/M, Parental Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Slow Build, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Sort Of, The Uchiha are alive, They gotta repopulate somehow, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 182,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaterasuOmikami/pseuds/AmaterasuOmikami
Summary: Fugaku was too loyal to let the bijuu destroy his village and Uzumaki Kushina was a force of nature that refused to die and leave her baby boy alone. October 10th changed everything and now, alive and with Kurama as her ally, Kushina will turn her son into a strong soldier that will take down all the enemies she and her husband left for him, world war included.orAn AU where shinobi are properly trained and Kushina takes shit from no one, not even the Hokage.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma, Honoka/Yamashiro Aoba, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Akita/Rock Lee, Inuzuka Hana/Namiashi Raidou, Kurama Yakumo/Inuzuka Kiba, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Mitarashi Anko, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui/Guren, Yamanaka Fuu/Sakura, Yuukimaru/Kazamatsuri Moegi
Series: The Uzumaki Whirlwind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838869
Comments: 32
Kudos: 159
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A few things of notice: The Uchiha Massacre happened, but in a different manner. Lots of people died, but Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Izumi and Mikoto are alive, as well as others. The clan is smaller, obviously, but not near extinction and the killer WASN'T Itachi. The Uzumaki Clan lives in Konoha, with a few additional members that are ALL CANON (Honoka, Karin, Fuso, Nagato).  
> Any other doubts will be answered in the comments and I'll make a note if there is further need.
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

Kurama can’t pinpoint when he started to care.

Between being feared, cursed, chased, imprisoned, and hated for nothing less than a thousand years, he was actually astonished once he realized it. That little Red Hot-Blooded Habanero with a penchant for swearing was the closest to a friend he had ever since his siblings decided to claim corners of the Earth as far away from him as possible. He was alone, full of hatred, raging… Hurt. It hurt so bad, day in and out. Not the sort of pain that he could put a bandage and nurse it back to health, or even numb it. Kurama lived in perpetual hatred that he couldn’t squash his own pain the way he did with the human lives that spat and cursed him.

But Kushina was nothing if not stubborn. She sympathized but drew a line. She took his bitterness to herself, felt his pain as if it were her own, gave him something to focus, things to cherish. A way out of his own cursed seal, a way where he could see the world through her eyes, feel the touches, scent the forest, taste that thrice damned miso ramen she managed to get him addicted to. One step at a time, Kushina squashed his pain and turned it into something… like a distant memory.

He told himself he tolerated her. Told himself she was entertaining. Told himself that Mito wasn’t as nice or as crazy as her. He even helped her accept her missing family, weird as they were. Nagato wasn’t as fun as her, Kurama would be stretching niceties to say he was even tolerable. But he was her older brother, so he took him into his little family den and helped her protect him as well. Mikoto wasn’t such a terrible human either, considering she was an Uchiha. Besides, Kushina loved her like a sister, so Kurama couldn’t really kick her out of his den. Little by little, he started realizing he didn’t hate all humans, although he still despised them. It was nice change and he was satisfied to let it be.

But then, that little hot-headed Uzumaki had to fall in love and get pregnant.

Kurama felt it inside him. Watched the little bundle grow from a tiny seed to a full kicking menace with a whiskered face. He wondered if that was how female foxes felt when pregnant, if the tightness in his chest was anger for someone leeching off him or fondness that something so tiny and precious was his. _His._ He couldn’t deny that he cared anymore, not when his chakra was mingling with the little baby, when the tiny teeth still forming inside his gum were pointy. Kurama wanted to preserve his family, no matter what. He wanted to watch the little kit grow, discover the world, terrorize the village. His own miniature with Kushina’s face and that sissy Yondaime’s blonde hair.

He was happy. By the Sage’s white beard, he was happy, and he loved his humans.

And then Madara happened. That despicable power-hungry vermin crawled out from his hiding rock and struck out his den. Hurt the people Kushina swore to protect, her village, _his,_ no matter how those disgusting monkeys spat on his name. Madara used his body to fight the one who held her heart, Minato, forced Kurama to kill his fiery little tomato. _Unforgivable._

Kushina died and Kurama could barely say goodbye or try to save her. He was alone, again, hurting. But his fiery tomato didn’t leave the world without traces. Her legacy lived on, small and defenseless, an orphan. Out of grief and as last promise, he sealed himself inside the little kit, his tiny human, _his._ At least, Kurama would be able to protect the only thing left from his first friend, his Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. At least he’d always be with the screaming little blonde that had so much of a fox inside him that he looked like one too.

He curled on himself and cried for days inside his jailor, until Kushina’s voice reached him inside the seal.

She wasn’t gone. That crazy seal-obsessed human didn’t leave him. She could have gone to heaven, as the humans liked to call it. She could have waited in peace for Minato, Nagato, Fuso, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Mikoto. She could have been with Ise, Mito, Arashi, Obito, Rin… All the people she loved, the ones she died to protect. She could have had peace.

_I’m the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, dattebane! What am I supposed to do with peace? You’re not getting rid of me, you overgrown kitty!_

Kurama couldn’t deny he cared anymore. But it took the little blonde menace to start crawling the walls with his nails and eating raw meat from the fridge for him to realize he actually loved them.

* * *

**October 10 th of 2240, Konohagakure no Sato**

There was blood in the ground. The pretty square stones of the village’s streets were like a river of blood. Entrails, limbs, lifeless terrorized eyes, charred corpses. Konoha was burning, screaming, begging for mercy. Shinobi were running, fighting, shouting to keep the beast away from their homes, their children, their loved ones. The police force was evacuating the citizens to the shelters in groups of ten while the Anbu was doing their best to hold a flickering purple barrier between a raging nine-tailed fox and their families.

-Hold on! The Hokage is coming! Keep it away from Konoha! -a middle-aged shinobi yelled, squashing down his own panic. The others yelled to chase away their fears as well. They all knew they were likely the next ones to die. In the midst of the chaos, someone shouted.

-Let us pass, we can help! -a tall young man with troubled eyes, Uchiha Tekka, demanded passage to a masked Anbu captain.

Undeterred, the man with the Spider mask shook his head in denial. -The Hokage orders are for the police to protect the citizens. -the captain insisted.

All around him, the police officers puffed up in indignation, others in despair, some in hot anger. -The Sharingan is the only thing capable of controlling that beast! Fugaku-Sama is our only hope! -Setsuna, one of the oldest fighter in the clan, appealed to reason.

Spider glanced at his subordinate, a woman with the Panther mask. The exchange wasn’t noticed due to their faces being covered, but Panther knew her captain enough to read the light shifts in his stance. -The Sandaime Hokage is controlling the military efforts against the beast. His orders are for the Uchiha to protect the village. -Panther spoke.

It was apparently the wrong thing to say. The Uchiha clan didn’t like the Sandaime to start with. He was passive, idealistic and blind when it came to the failures of his village. Minato, however, was adored by everyone. -What about the Yondaime? -Yakumi asked, knowing their Hokage was probably doing some crazy stunt.

-He is fighting a strong opponent away from the fight, the one who arranged for the Kyuubi to get free. -the captain answered. -Everything is under control. Yondaime-Sama will finish his fight and seal the beast again. Anbu forces are keeping it away from the village and the police must protect our civilians, children, and elderly.

The clan head finally had enough. Fugaku stepped forward, chakra visibly cracking the floor. Minato was his teammate, his best friend, godfather of his eldest son. He knew what the man would have done and those weren’t his orders. Minato would use their individual abilities regardless of protocols. If a Mangekyo could stop Kyuubi, he would have dissolved the police force right there if that were what it took for them to act. With that in mind, he raised his voice.

-There won’t be nothing to protect if we don’t fight it now. It takes only one of us to subdue the beast, the police can continue to protect the civilians. Let me pass. -Fugaku demanded.

Panther tried to speak again, seeing as her captain was uncomfortable. -The Sandaime…

-He can shove his orders far up his wrinkly old ass! -Fugaku nearly growled, and Panther thanked the mask for hiding her open mouth hanging in shock. -I’m going there right now, and you can kill me for treason later, when we’re safe! -his red eyes whirled, and his clan took out their swords, in tune with his intentions. Spider took a step back, preparing for a fight, but a small kid no older than twelve put himself between the clan head and the captain.

Panther immediately grew concerned with his safety. -What…

-Shisui, what are you doing? -Fugaku twisted his face in annoyance. His nephew had no qualms about interfering with rank left and right if it meant putting their heads straight.

Shisui, living up to his zero-bullshit tolerance, crossed his arms and leveled a chastising glare at both Anbu and Fugaku. -Our enemy is right there, not here. -he pointed at the Kyuubi in the horizon. -Tell me, Captain, did the Hokage tell you why he can’t spare a single Uchiha to deal with it? -the boy asked, appealing to logic. It was the worst thing one could say to an Anbu. They weren’t paid to think about their orders, just execute them. Shisui, however, was a sly and manipulative little kid with no mental barriers. He lived to question everything.

Which was exactly what Spider didn’t do. -The Hokage doesn’t have to explain his decisions. -the captain bristled, affronted at the kid’s insubordination.

Fugaku’s nephew grinned as if the man had just delivered him everything on a silver plate. -You don’t have to tell us his reasoning. If it is a secret to keep the village safe, we will accept it. But did he tell you anything at all? -he arched a thick eyebrow, making the much older shinobi feel stupid.

The captain denied with his head, shoulders slightly sagging in defeat. -No, he didn’t.

Shisui pursed his lips in disapproval, as if a twelve-year-old kid had any right to make the previous Hokage seem like an uncultured bully. With a slight frown and a face way too serious, he readied himself to show the grown-ups how further up their asses their heads were. -The Uchiha are Konoha shinobi and we don’t fight our own, but if the Sharingan can stop all of it right now, then we must act. The Uchiha clan is ready to accept the consequences of our disobedience to protect our home, even against orders to leave it to sheer luck. -the kid stepped back, holding himself with the grace of someone that accepted his destiny. -You can step away or we will make you. And you know we can. -the kid’s eyes glowed vivid blood red, the three mitsudomoe making Spider and Panther gulp. He turned to his clan head, giving a curt bow of the head as reverence. -Please, Ojisama. Leave the village to us.

Fugaku sighed, for the millionth time losing the spotlight for his bratty nephew. Still, he couldn’t deny Shisui solved things swiftly and without conflict. -Take care of my children, Shisui-Kun. And be safe. -he turned to his wife, determined to keep her out of the front lines. -Mikoto, change of plans. Take all of the children first. There is a chakra sealed shelter under the orphanage, they will be safe there.

Mikoto frowned at the change in the village’s protocols. -Are you sure? The shelters in the mountain are better protected.

He shook his head, face grim. In his black eyes, the flames licking the stones and wood around them danced. -The tailed-beasts are capable of flatting down an entire village with one swat of its tail, we can’t have the children running through the streets. -he spoke of the knowledge Minato had gave him. -Get a team to secure the hospital and protect our medics. Watch out for the enemy Yondaime-Sama is fighting. If someone truly wants to destroy our village, he will strike again once the beast is contained. -he gave out his orders and the clansmen flickered away. He turned to the Anbu captain. -You can follow me if you wish to, Spider. But don’t try to stop me. -he warned him before sending chakra to his feet, running as fast as he could towards the beast.

The captain didn’t try to stop him, but Panther had taken a different route, most likely to warn the Sandaime. Fugaku snorted at the old man’s machinations, then crossed the purple barrier and ordered the shinobi in the open field to retreat. Pushing chakra to his eyes, the Mangekyo swirled into life, changing patterns, throbbing with power.

Proving his predictions true, Panther was by the Sandaime’s side when the man caught sight of him. -Fugaku! What are you doing? -Sarutobi yelled, incensed that his orders were disobeyed. He was making an effort of not staring him in the eye.

Fugaku growled low in his throat at the nerve of the man. -I’ll deal with you later, Sarutobi, whatever your reasons were. -he let his displeasure be shown, acting as the clan head instead of a shinobi that no longer owed him anything. He knew very well the reason the old man didn’t want any of the Uchiha near the Kyuubi, and it made him rage mad at the distrust, after all the blood his clan shed for the village. -I came to protect Konoha. Is Yondaime-Sama still fighting?

Sarutobi pursed his lips but pushed down his protests to focus on the battle, knowing he most likely had angered a powerful man. -He warned me of the intruder and gave instructions. The target is Konoha.

Fugaku nodded, having already expected the answer. -Very well. I will use Sharingan to control it, but it won’t last forever. We need to seal it. Do we have a vessel?

-Kushina-Chan is alive. -he said, looking satisfied. Fugaku’s eyes widened, and he felt proud of the little menace of a kunoichi. -She won’t survive another sealing. She will die and the beast will fade with her.

Fugaku frowned but didn’t say anything. Minato assured him that his wife had made plans not to leave her only child without parents, but she never talked about the bijuu. It wasn’t his job to question who the next vessel would be or if there would be one at all. The hundreds of innocent lives were worth more than military leverage. -Just seal it. We must protect the village, no matter what. -steeling himself, Fugaku turned to the battle ahead of him. With a yell, he poured everything he had into it, and his chakra swirled outside his body in a devastating wave of yellow-gold beams that grew to the size of the Hokage Monument. The beams strengthened themselves, building a titanic samurai avatar of a tengu-like creature. Fugaku himself was encased inside its head, controlling its movements with his thoughts as if the Susanoo was just an extension of his body.

The draw of two swords turned the Kyuubi’s attention to it. The beast roared, shaking the earth. Undeterred, Fugaku faced it. -Blaze Release: Susanoo Flame Control! -at once, the blades were covered with black flames that licked it without mercy. The man panted hard, but held on, the Mangekyo in his eyes. He slashed forward with a yell, the flat of the blades throwing the beast miles away from Konoha’s walls. The shinobi cheered on, giving him strength to endure the debilitating pain cursing through his body.

Fugaku continued his attacks, the pain of the Amaterasu flames keeping the Kyuubi at bay. However, soon enough the beast jumped high, all nine tails smashing downwards. Fugaku’s Susanoo took the blow, a tiny crack of its armor showing his chakra was draining too fast to keep the fight going. He needed to pin down the beast with his swords, make it focus on his eyes, but in the meantime, he had to fight it. It didn’t take long enough for the kitsune to strike back. It stilled, dark hatred focused on destruction, a crazed look in its eyes focused on the far village. Fugaku’s blood ran cold when he felt the chakra swirling in the air, gathering, compressing. His eyes watched in horror as he predicted what it could do.

-No… -he gasped in horror, knowing that not even the Susanoo could stand it without some of it also reaching Konoha. He clutched his teeth, images of little Sasuke with his chubby rosy cheeks, bawling, strong tiny hand holding his finger with such ferocity, demanding attention. His deep eyes of charcoal black, too determined for such a small baby… And Itachi. His son. His kind, patient, determined son, who loved little Sasuke so much, who changed his nappies without even crinkling his nose, who fed him bottles of milk and lulled him to sleep, cradling him in his thin frail arms as if nothing could ever be more precious than him.

He steeled his feet on the ground, fighting the urge to ran back and shield them. To give up on the village, to save his children and no one else. -You will not take them from me! -he screamed, putting himself between the bijuudama and the village. Horror stricken faces of shinobi were behind him, begging for him to step aside. Fugaku refused to listen to their panic clogged minds and started to bark orders. -Erect the barriers! -he shouted at Spider, still tailing him. -Shorten the height and thicken it, divert the blow towards the coast! -he put himself behind the purple barriers, knowing he was the last defense.

-Fugaku-Sama! It will crush you! -the captain begged him to reconsider. Fugaku closed his eyes, burning the image of his family behind his eyelids. He knew his day would come. He was ready for it.

A flare of massive chakra by his side made him open his eyes. The serene face of their young Hokage was perched on top of a giant toad summon. His teammate, his brother in all but blood, his Hokage. Fugaku let out a heavy breath that he never realized he was holding, and his hope was renewed. Alone, he was dangerous, but with Minato, they were unstoppable.

Minato nodded to him in approval, a grim determination setting on his shoulders. He flicked his wrist, one of his three-pronged kunai flying towards Fugaku. The man let it pass through his Susanoo but had no time to ask what the plan was. The Kyuubi launched its ball of purple chakra. Minato’s hands flew through motions of seals, the space-time jutsu making an invisible barrier that slowly swallowed the bijuudama.

-Where did you send it? -he asked the blonde man.

Minato pointed southeast, towards the sea. Nodding in approval, Fugaku soon clutched his chest. In a flash, his teammate was by his side, holding him up. -Let’s do our super combo.

Ignoring the man’s ridiculous penchant of naming all of their combination attacks, Fugaku shook his head. -Minato, I don’t think I can hold it any longer. The Susanoo takes too much chakra.

-I’m lending you my chakra. Senjutsu will strengthen the Susanoo. -he insisted. -We need to get it away from the village.

Fugaku strongly wanted to argue that only one of them should die, but Minato was most likely to give his infuriating kind smile and tell him to shut up before he sewed his mouth closed. Sighing in resignation, he extended his hand, the yellow bright Susanoo engulfing Gamabunta in armor, encasing the two shinobi at the summons’s head. The beast roared in indignation at the bigger threat the duo posed.

Minato gathered his chakra, the strong wind nature of the Gale Palm ready to be unleashed.

-Snake. Ram. Boar. Horse. Bird. -Minato prepared the hand signs, then clapped his hands together. He nodded to Fugaku and, in synchrony, he unleashed a scorching stream of red fire that turned even deadlier with the wind adding it up.

-Rat. Ox. Dog. Horse. Monkey. Boar. Tiger. -the Majestic Demonic Flames was followed by the consuming Amaterasu flames. Kyuubi roared and fell several miles back, the physical body feeling the pain despite its composition being chakra.

-I’ll be right back. -Minato said and, in the middle of battle, flickered out of existence. Fugaku sputtered indignantly as he always did when the blonde had crazy ideas in near-death situations.

-That little…

Gamabunta cackled out loud, his body shaking in laughter. Fugaku didn’t have time to worry about the toad’s mental state because Kyuubi wasn’t done with them. -One more time, kid. -the infuriating toad spoke. -Let’s keep it busy. -the toad released a stream of Senjutsu oil, to which Fugaku added his Explosion Storm, feeding the flames and controlling the shape into a vortex of fire around the target.

It seemed to be the last of whatever Fugaku could give. The Susanoo flickered out of existence, Fugaku’s eyes throbbed and his heart received a sharp stab of pain. His hazy vision locked on Kyuubi’s enraged screams at Gamabunta’s Kenjutsu with wind chakra infused slashing at its body.

True to his word, Minato did return, making Fugaku wish he could stick his Susanoo sword in his face. The man nearly drove a fist through his nose when he saw his blonde teammate. With his wife and child. -Are you out of your mind, Namikaze?! -he roared.

It was the red-headed devil that spoke. -It’s ok, Fugaku-Kun. -Kushina used her infuriating nickname. Chains flew from her back, the Uzumaki kekkei genkai wrapping around a struggling Kyuubi. -I’m gonna protect our families, so don’t worry about it. -she smiled, but it didn’t reach her sunken eyes. She was hopeful of life, as far as he could see, but Fugaku didn’t know anything that could possibly help her outside of a miracle.

-Don’t do it. -tears welled in his eyes, the stress of the battle and the love for his friends surpassing his stoic features and shinobi training. -You can’t! You can’t curse a child with something like that.

-You don’t understand it, Fugaku-Kun. -even in that state, she eyerolled. -Kurama would never hurt our kit. -she looked at the raging beast, pain etched in her tired face.

-That thing… -Fugaku started raging, but Kushina would have none of it, her own pale face twisting in anger.

-He’s Kurama, dattebane! And I’m his only friend! -she punched the ground, breaking it and effectively shutting up Fugaku’s stubborn ass. -He’s being controlled! So, hurry up and free him already! -she demanded, coughing up blood and scooting her son in a ritual stone. Fugaku was torn, but he knew Kushina and trusted her judgment. However, he took too long to answer and the Kyuubi managed to slip past Gamabunta’s sword, a claw heading towards Naruto. -No! -Kushina shouted, moving faster than a blink. But she wasn’t the only one.

-Minato! -Fugaku watched in horror as a claw pierced through his friend body. His eye swirled with wildness, locked into the beast’s, the desire to stop, to just stop, make it go away, don’t hurt them…

A wretched sob cut the air. The Kyuubi was staring at Kushina with eyes full of unshed tears. -Kurama… -she gasped out, still smiling. -You’re back, furball.

-Kushina… -his deep voice shook the ground, grief stricken over his face. -What did I do?

Kushina extended a hand, grabbing his furry paw, trying to comfort him. -It wasn’t your fault, Kurama. Someone used you. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. -she started crying.

-You’re dying. -he stated unbelieving. -I can’t heal you anymore… You’re not my vessel, I can’t heal you. -the giant fox let his tears fall free. -You…

-Listen to me. You have to… -she coughed blood, panting with pain. Minato held her closer, eyelids heavy. -You have to take care of Naruto. I made too many enemies. Minato made even more. He’s an Uzumaki, bad people will come for him.

Kurama tried not to focus on the horrible name Kushina was dooming her child with. -No, you take care of the brat. -he refused to listen to her. -You can’t just leave our kit like that, tomato! Ours, remember? We were all supposed to raise him together! You’re a terrible mother, woman!

Kushina gave a weak laugh. -I don’t have too much time left, Kurama. Promise me you’ll always protect him.

-I’m a giant millennial being of chakra, not a babysitter! I can’t even fit through the village’s gates! -he insisted, not knowing what he was fighting anymore.

The red-headed kunoichi’s face hardened. -You said he was a part of you too. He has your chakra too, Kurama. Not just me and Minato. He’s more of a fox than you think. You two will be happy together.

-You want to seal me inside him? -he raged, the only thing keeping him still being his claw still inside Minato and her. -Kushina!

-It’s the only way. Whoever came for me will come back. If Konoha isn’t safe, Naruto won’t be either. -she begged, now looking scared, letting Naruto clutch her finger for dear life.

-And you’re putting our kit in the line? You made your choice to be my vessel, you crazy Habanero! The kit doesn’t even know his own horrible name yet!

-Please, Kurama… Please. -she begged. -I’ll hunt you from the other side if I don’t come back. -at this, the giant fox narrowed its eyes. -Aniki and grandma are coming. Everything will work out, I promise.

The fox pressed his eyes shut, caving once he dared look at the naked human with pink flesh and whiskered cheeks. -You fucking menace. -he drew an unnecessary breath. -You owe me.

Kushina smiled. -Thank you, my friend. -she managed to whisper. The chains around Kurama relented, and the fox willingly turned its body into a swirling tornado of chakra, seeping inside Naruto’s little frame slowly, trying not to cause him any pain. Minato drew the seal on the baby’s tummy, his tears landing on Kushina’s already dead body. She had a smile on her face, as if she just played one last prank. He sobbed hard.

-Kushina… -he fell on top of her, cradling her body. If nothing worked, at least they would die together.

-Minato… -Fugaku was by his side, his own body too tired to even move. Gamabunta had left the battleground as soon as Kurama had been freed from outside influence. He needed to give the news to the toads and Jiraiya that their summoner was about to be dead.

The blonde man took comfort that he would die surrounded by friends. -I won’t make it. -Minato said. -I can feel it. They’re too far away… the medics won’t arrive in time. Besides, Kushina should be the one to live.

-I don’t understand. -the man shook his head, still lost between all the crazy events happening.

-The Sandaime will be the Hokage again. -Minato grimaced. -He’s a good ninja, but a terrible leader. Don’t let him forget I didn’t die just for my family. I did it for Konoha and the Uchiha are part of it.

-Minato, I can’t do this shit without you. I don’t like people and they like me even less.

Ignoring him, the Yondaime Hokage continued to speak. -You and Mikoto. You’re godparents of Naruto. -Minato cut off his rant.

-But I thought sensei…

-Jiraiya-sensei still has a place as Naruto’s family. He was my father in all but blood. He’ll hate being called a grandpa, so he can be a cool uncle. -Minato wheezed, weakening. -Kushina and I thought… you two were better than a pervert traveling the world.

-What am I supposed to tell Mikoto? And Nagato? And Hizashi? What the fuck am I supposed to tell Itachi? He’s your godchild too!

-I taught Itachi-Kun all I could. He’s a good boy. He’ll be a great man, just like you, Fugaku. -the dying man said with a proud smile.

-I’m far from great, Minato, I… -the man stopped talking, warning bells ringing everywhere. A rustle of feet took their attention, and the Uchiha used the last strength of his muscles to wrap Naruto tightly in his arms.

-Goodbyes are always the saddest, aren’t they? -the strange presence spoke, revealing itself to be a woman.

The kunoichi with short blue hair was crouching near them, eyes steeled on Naruto with something akin to pity and resignation. She looked around her thirties, wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Her headband was from Amegakure, to which Fugaku realized this was most definitely an enemy acting on a war declaration.

-Who are you? -Fugaku demanded, seeing by Minato’s face that he recognized the woman, and fearing that she was the one Minato had been previously fighting. Someone strong enough to forcefully extract a bijuu from an Uzumaki host, control its actions and force Minato into a fight without victor was a formidable enemy.

The blue-haired woman didn’t look intent on killing them, though. -I’m Konan. -she said, eyes never wavering from Naruto. Fugaku felt a chill run down his spine, fear from his little godson, fear from his life, anger for Kushina’s sacrifice. The woman felt pity but did not to care. -You weren’t supposed to seal it. -she clicked her tongue, annoyed. -Such a waste of lives. I’ll have to do it all over again.

Minato’s whole body became taunt, ready to spring in a second’s notice. -Do it again…? -the Hokage’s serious face turned into pure anger. Minato wasn’t a person to ever show his emotions, he seemed to never lose his head or act on hatred of enemies. And yet, in that moment, he growled like a wild beast in a way that Fugaku never though his gentle friend was capable of. -Not my fucking son!

Minato’s hands flew so fast that Fugaku couldn’t even yell that something was wrong with that woman’s chakra. She wasn’t really there. She wasn’t a real threat. But even then, Minato would probably not listen to reason. His eyes weren’t on the enemy anymore, but on the carbon-copy bundled in Fugaku’s arms, shivering in cold and crying from hunger.

_Snake. Boar. Ram. Hare. Dog. Rat. Bird. Horse. Snake._

Minato clapped his hands together, blue chakra arms grabbing something inside Konan, pulling it out. The enemy yelled in horror, staring at something behind Minato that only she could see. A Four-Point Seal appeared on the blonde’s stomach, and Fugaku finally yelled his denial.

The Shinigami Seal took the last light from Minato’s eyes and Fugaku wept over the body of his best friend, desperately clutching Naruto in his arms.


	2. Being a Genin turns out to be hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Team 7 become Genin and their first mission goes south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes to get reading better: I used italic on conversations between a bijuu and its host, because the conversation can't be listened by outside people. I also used italic on the names and hand seals of jutsus to give a better effect.

**July 20 th of 2452, Konohagakure no Sato**

The small bundle of blonde joy known as Naruto was excited. He woke up at six am, made breakfast for himself, sat on the porch and waited for everyone else to wake up. Honoka was already a gennin, but Karin was on his class. Today, the two would perform the Graduation Exam and receive their headbands, a symbol of their status as shinobi of Konoha. His uncle, Nagato, had taught him everything about the techniques the Academy demanded for him to graduate, while his grandmother drilled him on the basics of Fuuinjutsu creation. He even knew a B-Rank jutsu, his favorite technique to play pranks on Jiiji, the Hokage. His mother, the most awesome person in the world in the little blonde’s opinion, taught him about the shinobi life and his proud clan.

But today was the day. Naruto’s first step on his dream of becoming the greatest ninja ever and free his father’s soul from the Shinigami Seal, as well as making the bijuus loved instead of feared.

 _I won’t fail you, Kurama-Nii._ He sent the words to the special place inside him. A warm wave of appreciation washed over him, making him smile. There were few people in his life that tolerated him, even fewer that liked him, and a truly small number that loved him. Inside the big complex seal drawn in his body was the nine-tailed fox, the one who knew him better than anybody. The one who heard all his thoughts ever since he was a toddler with the attention span of three seconds. At first, he couldn’t see or touch him, but he heard his voice and sometimes waves of emotions managed to reach him. He was always there for him, and they usually talked all night long while his body rested.

Kurama told him things that no one else knew, legends long forgotten, kingdoms and monsters that were never found. His favorite stories were about the Sage of the Six Paths, a man called Otsutsuki Hagoromo that created all the bijuus, leaving as their mission to guide and protect humanity. Naruto grew up surrounded by tales of strong and compassionate people that protected their loved ones and the innocent, powerful kings and empires where the war raged, and evil was commonplace. He learned about the rise of the daimyos, the political alliances and how the shinobi clans lost their powers to the hidden villages, how said villages used their shinobis as tools to be thrown away in a needless quest for supremacy. Knowing about the Sage’s wish for someone to bring back the peace to the world, Naruto vowed to become that person.

There weren’t many people that believed in his dreams. Some indulged him, others outright said it was impossible. If someone strong enough to become a Kage or a legend was growing among them, their prowess would have shown itself already, such as the cases of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Shisui and Namikaze Minato. However, no one truly knew what went through Naruto’s head. Well, perhaps only Yamanaka Inoichi, and he said everything was normal, which was a total lie because Kurama and Kushina locked and hid everything that a child his age and station shouldn’t know. No one would ever know the real him outside of the fox, his partner for life.

On the other hand, there was his mother. She told him stories about her missions, friends, dirty secrets about people that were still alive. Her favorite hobby was coming up with new pranks with her son, but she also taught him things about the shinobi life. As a kunoichi, Kushina had always been brute and loud, screwing through all diplomatic venues and kicking people left and right, the opposite of Minato. He was a quiet genius, never showed too much, pretended to be the best in his class when he was already gennin level. In a way, he was as much of a fox as Kushina, and he achieved far more than her because he was willing to trust others. So, in a bout of hope her knucklehead son would fulfill all the dreams nobody believed in, she drilled him about the art of deceit and manipulation, the thing she was the best at.

She couldn’t have done it if she died, of course, and she knew there was the possibility of it. With a heavy heart, knowing that her action could very well cost her adoptive mother’s death, she planted the seeds for the plan. When the time came, no one realized that it all happened exactly like she wanted: Fuso transplanted Nagato’s eyes and, sacrificing a great part of her life force, brought Kushina back to life. Nagato’s huge chakra reserves allowed him to transfer a decent amount to her recently resurrected body, and the redhead woman continued to live. Fuso was a full-blooded Uzumaki still in the prime of her forties, so the technique didn’t kill her, even though it chopped off many years of her life. While before she didn’t look a day past her twenties, now her vivid red hair was a rusty brown, dulled, a few wrinkles around her eyes. The medical exams placed her body around fifty, meaning she would live at least another fifties. Her grandfather, Ashina, outlived generations and died in battle past his two-hundred years of life. It would have been safe for Nagato to use the technique, but Fuso would never choose the life of one child over another, even though she knew that Kushina had selfishly played on her love to survive. In a way, Fuso was proud of her adopted daughter: foxes put their kits above all else and the woman refused to die and leave hers.

Kushina’s choice still haunted her, even though Fuso was healthy and harbored no ill feelings. She confessed it to her son, explaining to him everything. Naruto couldn’t fault his mother because she did it for him. He grew to worship her, listening to her every word as if they were sent from the gods. It please the woman to no end, but it also allowed him to be groomed for survival even before entering the Academy, for he never disobeyed her. It started harmless, pranking people. Civilians fell for it quickly and couldn’t even show their displeasure because Kushina was known as the Red Death of Konoha, a mother hen worse than Inuzuka Tsume and Yamanaka Inoichi combined. With her blessing and little parties every time he cause some menace, Naruto actually became good enough to paint the ANBU quarter’s walls with bright orange and get away with it. Of course, everyone knew it was him because of the color, and that was the point of it, but no one caught sight or scent of him.

Proudly, Kushina proclaimed her son to be a genius of stealth and a true fox in training. She taught him everything she knew about concealing oneself. How to walk without making noise, how to breathe without panting even while running, how to walk on someone’s steps, and most important of all, how to be underestimated, just like people did with her. As the people feared him for hosting a bijuu, he made himself be known as an annoying brat instead of a ticking time bomb. Naruto took Kushina’s lessons to heart. Not even his favorite academy teacher realized he was botching things up on purpose. His Taijutsu had always been considered abysmal because Fuuinjutsu was cooler and the teachers gave him wrong pointers on purpose, so Naruto could perform the dumb act with more authenticity, even though his mother gave him secret lessons. The orange jumpsuit was a recipe for sore eyes, still, it fooled everyone that he was even capable of graduating. To the outside eye, Naruto was a deluded child with dreams of grandeur in the shinobi life, no skills whatsoever, bound to be killed on his first serious mission.

No one knew the little fox was playing games on them. Naruto had dreams that couldn’t be fulfilled if people thought he was too powerful to be controlled. Being the Hokage’s wife and the Jinchuuriki, Kushina had been privy to information that made the boy trash in nightmares for years. She didn’t want to traumatize her child, but she was a realistic person, not an emotional sap like Minato: there were dangerous things in the world, things that would come after her child, enemies that were just waiting to strike. She rather have a paranoid child than a dead one. Amegakure hosted the Akatsuki, who for some reason had been interested in Kurama. Iwagakure had the worst grudge towards the Yellow Flash and the Copy-Nin Kakashi, both people close to him. Uchiha Madara, who everyone thought to be dead, had attacked Konoha also because of Kurama. Kumogakure had destroyed Uzushio, the Uzumaki clan’s home, and Naruto was going to be the head of the clan someday. Kushina herself had made a feared name worldwide, butting into people’s business just for the sake of it and collecting bounties left and right.

So, the Red Death of Konoha made sure her son understood you couldn’t reach your dreams if you were dead and drilled the art of survival into his head, even going as far as convincing, also known as threatening, the Sandaime with putting Anbu guarding him every second of the day, fool-proofing the compound with seals, and putting at least a dozen of tracking and teleporting seals on her child. His vital signs were monitored and tied to her body, not a single knee scrap was ignored, spies were dealt ruthlessly, and death attempts were made public executions. Kushina raised her son to live a long life, and when the time of his graduation came, Naruto was ready to take on the world, and no one could stop him.

If only his cousin weren’t such a she-devil with no regards for brain damage. Karin, the nerdy redhead with a big temper and scary mind, loved him in the same amount as she tormented him. They grew up together as siblings, treated like royalty and not giving a damn about it. If there was one person worse than Kushina, it was Naruto’s beloved related devil.

The same devil that somehow woke up without external help. -What are you doing? -the sleepy voice reached him, making him jump. Karin was holding a frying pan in one hand, the other covering her yawn, all the while trying to scowl. -I thought you were an intruder, idiot! You know I can’t sense shit when I wake up. -she narrowed her eyes, trying to see him without the eyeglasses.

-Neechan! -the blonde shouted, jumped up, and started shaking her. Maybe he was a little masochist, but tormenting Karin by behaving like a brat was the best way to start his morning. -It’s today! We’re gonna be ninja today!

Karin yelped, then hit his head with the pan, knowing it wouldn’t damage him anyway. -Stop screaming, dipshit! -she shouted at him. -It’s too early for your good humor. Make me some breakfast, I’m gonna take a shower. -she ordered him around, enjoying her slave while Kushina was still asleep.

-But we’re gonna be late! -he exclaimed, dodging another pan, much to her annoyance.

-It’s six fucking am! The Academy doesn’t even open until eight! Our test starts at eight-thirty. -she twitched in annoyance. -Make me some ramen. And don’t eat it! -she warned him. Naruto deflated, dragging his feet back to the kitchen, unhappy that he didn’t drive her to madness and was unable to eat ramen.

-Okaasama always let you eat ramen for breakfast. Why do I have to eat eggs? -he mumbled under his breath, making his cousin’s plate. In his few years of life, he learned the hard way that a hungry Karin meant a murderous Uzumaki out to get him. Unfortunately, destiny had seen fit to grant the girl the Uzumaki life force, chakra reserves and bloodline, which meant not only she was naturally scary, but she could keep on being scary for a long time. While he loved to annoy her, there were boundaries: no one messed with Karin’s food. After all, Honoka eating her ramen bowl had been the trigger that allowed her to present the Adamantine Chakra Chains. Needless to say, eight-year-old Karin nearly killed Honoka.

While Naruto prepared her favorite ramen, Karin took her sweet time in the bath, something that Naruto inwardly cheered on, knowing she would get in trouble. By the time she was finished, all the hot water was gone and Honoka was hanging her upside down by the legs. The screeching woke up Kushina, who in turn started to also scream. By the time the noise stopped, everyone in the house was already awoken.

-One single morning. -Nagato complained, dragging himself to the table in search of coffee. -That’s all I ask.

-I’m sorry, Otousan. -Honoka pouted, using her natural charm on her dad, knowing he always fell for it. -But Karin used all the hot water and I have a three-day mission. I really needed a good shower before leaving.

Kushina, sympathizing with her plight, and just wanting to mess with Karin, pointed at finger at her. -Three days with cold showers, Karin. -she determined. -You know the rules. The seals in the shower have to be recharged, so you can’t just use it all without leaving some to the others. Next time it will be a week. -then, with a wild glint in her dark purple eye, she added more. -In the river.

Karin sputtered, to which Kushina arched an eyebrow. Knowing she couldn’t argue with the woman, Karin gave an evil eye to Honoka. The girl gave her the tongue. -I’ll kill you, Oneesan!

-You can try, imouto. -Honoka giggled, blowing raspberry.

-Right, that’s it! -Fuso clapped her hands, stopping their bickering. -I made bento for all of you. -she delivered them scroll seals with food she had prepared the previous night. Thanks to the sealing, it was still warm and fresh. -There’s enough for you to share with your teammates, Honoka. Karin, take care of Naruto. -the boy protested, and she pinched his butt. -Now get going. Nagato is gonna take you today. -she eyed her son. -Make sure they won’t skip, or I’m gonna flay you alive!

-And I’ll help! -Kushina added with a shout while putting on her sandals.

Nagato smiled serenely, completely unconcerned with their craziness. -Don’t worry, Kaasan. I’ll glue them to their chairs. -the man proceeded to drag Naruto and Karin by their ears once they started bickering about something, Honoka laughing behind them. Fuso waved them goodbye with a big grin on her happy face, then turned to scold Kushina on something. Nagato escorted his daughter to Konoha’s gate where she left with Neji, Lee and Guy, then took his cousin and nephew to the Academy. -Good luck. Make me proud. -he smiled, fondly. Karin and Naruto hugged him tightly and bid their goodbyes.

Even though they acted like a true menace at all times, Naruto and Karin always strived to make Nagato proud. He was a good man, a cool uncle, and the best father figure they had. He was born in Uzushiogakure when it was still standing proud. Fuso, his mother, was daughter of Arashi, the last Kage of Uzushio. She had married a doctor from Amegakure, Ise, unknowing he was a descendant of a nukenin Uchiha. Nagato was born and, upon watching his village fall, awakened the Rinnegan eyes.

Scared of what it meant for their child, Fuso and Ise decided on not going to Konoha even though it was the logical choice: Mito, who was sister to Arashi and thus her aunt, had a beautiful daughter with a fellow Uzumaki. Hanashiro gave birth to Kushina, who was so compatible to Mito’s chakra that she had been chosen as the next vessel to the bijuu. Little Kushina left for Konoha and, soon after, Uzushio fell. As a strong link to the “royal” family of Uzushio, Nagato could have easily been accepted by Konoha, especially considering Kushina’s only family was Mito. However, Fuso feared the Uchiha would pose a threat to her son due to his heritage and eyes.

They went for Amegakure, which turned out to be the worst decision. The place became the battleground for the war, pitching Iwa against Suna and Konoha, while Ame was left to defend itself in a tug war. Ise had been killed on his way to the hospital and little Nagato had been separated from his family. He had been lucky to find two war orphans and three Sannin. Jiraiya trained them to survive, and in order to sustain himself, Nagato co-founded Akatsuki, until he received news that his mother had found her way to Konoha in hopes of finding him.

Nagato soon joined with his mother and Kushina, who only had a slowly dying Mito as family. In one afternoon, the Uzumaki Clan had stitched itself back into Konoha. At some point, Nagato had been involved in a long-term infiltration mission in Kusagakure, in which he impregnated an Uzumaki refugee woman working for the Tsuchigumo Clan, both unknowing they were from the same family. Upon discovering he was an enemy shinobi and still ignorant of his clan, she left in the middle of the night, leaving the baby for Nagato to raise. Honoka was brought home, raised without knowing her mother, as an Uzumaki of Konoha.

When the Third Shinobi War erupted in full, Nagato had been sent to wipe out a village that had been protecting the Kannabi Bridge, near Kusa. There, he found Karin, a small child just a few months older than Naruto, his beloved nephew. Karin’s mother had been used for her healing chakra, sucked dry until she died, and little Karin was suffering the same fate, scared, bitten, mauled. Nagato recognized her dulled red eyes, revealing her as the great-granddaughter of Tobirama, a secret more well-kept than Naruto’s father identity. Horrified at her treatment, he killed the entire village and abducted the girl, never looking back. She was raised with Naruto as just another Uzumaki, and for that, she owed everything to the man. For having basically brought his mother back to life, Naruto also adored his uncle. The last they wanted was to be a disappointment. Still, they were Uzumaki children. Best behavior meant small catastrophes.

-Where do we sit? -Naruto eyed the full class. The seat next to Sasuke was taken by a fangirl and the other had liquid glue on it.

-Behind Shika, obviously. -Karin eyerolled, pointing at one of their best friends. The shinobi population of the village was well-aware that Naruto hosted the Kyuubi, unlike the civilians, but even though they understood the basics of sealing, they still kept themselves away from him, sometimes being outright hostile. Shikamaru and Choji were one of the few who never cared about that. The first one was too smart and the second one was too kind.

-What? Are you gonna cheat? -Naruto whisper-shouted, waving at a yawning Shikamaru.

-Of course, not! I’m gonna try my hardest. But just in case… I don’t want to fail. Do you?

Naruto sputtered in indignation. -I’m gonna pass, dattebayo!

-Then keep quiet and be discreet.

-I can’t be discreet to save my life, Karin-Chan. -he shamelessly lied.

-Stop with the Chan, baka! Respect your favorite sister. -she slapped the back of his head and fumed to her seat. Naruto followed her dutifully, giggling and eyeing Sakura’s pretty pink hair in the first row of seats. People thought Naruto had a crush on her, but all he liked was her hair color, even though it was a dead giveaway for a kunoichi.

Iruka entered the class, slammed a pile of papers in the table, and declared the Graduation Exam’s start.

-The first part will be a written test on basic knowledge for a shinobi, given by me. -Iruka explained. -The second part will be a Taijutsu spar with Chunnin instructors Mizuki and Daikoku, then with a classmate. The third part will be a Ninjutsu performance of the four E-Rank jutsus: Transformation, Illusory Clone, Substitution and Transparency techniques. They will be graded by the three Academy instructors and the Hokage. -he gave a pause for dramatic effect, making the class squirm. -If you fail on the written test, you won’t be admitted at all. If you fail on Ninjutsu test, you can pass on probation. If you fail on Taijutsu, you still can pass, if you don’t fail anything else. Are we clear?

-Yes, Iruka-sensei. -the class answered in unison.

-Good. -he took a good look around, then narrowed his eyes. -Karin and Naruto, trade places with Sakura and Sasuke.

-Why?! -Karin protested.

-Yes! Shannaro! -Sakura celebrated. -Sasuke-Kun!

-Do it or I’m failing you now. -Iruka crossed his arms. In a flash, Naruto had pulled Karin by the arm, fleeing their seats.

-Don’t be so mean, Iruka-sensei. We’re here now. -he grinned. Iruka pursed his lips but said nothing. One by one, he delivered the papers.

-You have one hour. Begin.

Naruto’s eyes zeroed on his test. The first questions were about chakra, hand seals, types of jutsus and weapons. He answered everything, but his answer on chakra needed to be lacking, after all, he had been failing the Ninjutsu test three times in a row. Hoping for the best, he went for the second page. Groaning, he realized they were the worst sort of questions, but he knew them all thanks to Kurama drilling it into his head. A brief history of the Warring Clans Era, foundation of the Hidden Villages. First, Second and Third War were emphasized, especially the current status of Konoha regarding other villages.

The First War happened after other nations followed Konoha’s system of having one shinobi village in one country. Their strengths varied greatly, and the peace talk of mutual neutrality wasn’t going anywhere, skirmishes breaking everywhere threatened to blow out of proportion. Iwa sent the future Tsuchikage Mu and his apprentice Onoki to discuss an alliance with Konoha, but their encounter with Madara’s arrogant words and subsequent defeat turned into rivalry. Sometime later, Hashirama and Madara had the greatest battle ever fought in which Madara’s use of the Kyuubi showed Hashirama that such power could even the scales between the villages and it would be seen as Konoha’s goodwill in protecting worldwide peace. Having left the village to capture the bijuus, Hashirama was targeted by Takigakure’s best shinobi, Kakuzu. The decision of leaving Kakuzu alive showed Konoha to be soft and the other villages decided to involve them in war. Finally, with all bijuus captured by Hashirama and Mito, the negotiations happened at the first Five Kage Summit to sell the bijuus and end the war. Concessions were made, but alliances were flimsy at best and the war didn’t outright finish, especially because Hashirama sold one of the bijuu to the small village of Taki, who had previously attempted to kill him.

Having grown tired of all the fight, Hashirama retired and appointed his brother as the Nidaime Hokage and secluded himself from everything, taking away the strongest voice in favor of peace. The conflict only ended for real after the villages had suffered great damage and Hashirama threatened to leave his exile and bring the full might of Konoha upon them. However, by then, the village had lost their Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, to the forces of Kumo Kinkaku and Ginkaku during peace talks between Konoha and Kumo, establishing the first great village feud. Hashirama returned as the Hokage to handle diplomatic and business affairs while Hiruzen trained to take place as the Sandaime Hokage.

The peace treaty didn’t last twenty years before the Second Shinobi World War would break. Some countries had become wealthier than others and the daimyos were using the shinobi to expand their territories under the guise of fair rights to all. It was unwilling started by Konoha, being the first one to accept missions on gaining territory from Amegakure for the Fire Daimyo. The Land of River, back when Tanigakure didn’t exist yet, became the center of disputes between Suna and Konoha, the former wanting to expand its territory and the latter protecting the country due to a strong alliance. When Konoha’s White Fang Hatake Sakumo killed the son and daughter-in-law of the Elder Chiyo, the war became personal: Chiyo developed poisons that were certain death and Senju Tsunade countered all of them.

In the midst of the ugly war between Suna, Konoha and Ame, Iwa decided to strike and capture more bijuus. Sensing an opportunity to take out Konoha after Hashirama’s natural death in exile, Iwa made a temporary alliance with Kumo, destroying Uzushiogakure, Konoha’s strongest ally and a major threat. Feeling confident, Iwa launched itself into war, bringing the battles to Ame, who had to get involved in order to defend its borders from Iwagakure’s hatred of Konoha and Konoha’s expansion on Ame.

Kumo, not being happy with helping Iwa possibly win over Konoha, who was being bombarded by all sides, tried to steal Konoha’s Jinchuuriki, Kushina. Having not succeeded, Kumo decided to focus on Kiri due to their desire of acquiring the Seven Swords. In Ame, the Sannin were the only survivors of the army that was battling Hanzo. Both forces being depleted, Konoha decided to stop invading Ame and reached an agreement of not waging war on their territory. Knowing that Ame, Kusa and Konoha would fight against Iwa if they didn’t stop attacking and that Suna wasn’t strong enough to survive food shortage and would inevitably step aside, the Tsuchikage called off the war in fear of the power of the Sannin. Tanigakure was created under Konoha’s patronage, protecting the Land of River and settling down the strongest alliance between villages in the shinobi world.

About a decade later, skirmishes around the nations festered war potential due to Iwagakure’s Tsuchikage hatred of Konoha. With exemption from Kiri and Kumo, the great nations had lost military power. Wanting to bring the glory of Iwa back now that Hashirama was dead, Onoki invaded Kusa’s territory to reach the border of the Land of Fire. Having recently entered an agreement with Konoha after the White Fang’s death and the Sandaime Kazekage’s disappearance, Suna decided to aid them by sending shinobi to protect the borders in exchange of food with reasonable prices during their violent sandstorms.

The war between Iwa and Konoha became a bloodshed, and only after the Kannabi Bridge was destroyed did the tides turned in Konoha’s favor: the bridge connected the Land of Grass to Fire Country over a huge canyon and was the primary route of supplies to Iwa’s army. Cutting the supply lines by destroying the bridge made Iwa take a larger route to reach its army. Ame had become reclusive and killed anyone who approached its territory. Iwa was forced to pass through the Land of Claw, Wind and River, who protected Fire’s borders to the south while Suna battled to keep the supplies from reaching the shinobi in the borders while Konoha ambushed them before they could get into Grass.

It seemed like the war would end soon with Konoha’s victory. However, the current two strongest villages jumped in to make a name for themselves now that their strengths were in full: Kumo sent its Raikage and Hachibi Jinchuuriki to the front lines, but Namikaze Minato showed himself such a threat that both retreated. Later, Kiri kidnapped Nohara Rin, Minato’s student, sealing the Sanbi inside her in an unstable seal that would erupt itself in Konoha, destroying the village. Their attempts were thwarted by the kunoichi’s death and, having lost their bijuu, Kiri retreated in order to recapture the tailed beast.

The third shinobi war ended when Namikaze Minato singlehanded defeated a force of a thousand Iwa shinobi, which forced the Tsuchikage to agree with Konoha’s peace treaty. Having chosen not to demand reparations from Iwa, Sarutobi Hiruzen put the village in a stalemate: Iwa had no reasons to start a war with Konoha, but no relationships between them was allowed and a shinobi from any village being seen near the other was considered a spy, interrogated, and most likely killed.

On the other hand, relationship with Suna had improved, but they weren’t true allies. Kumo had made itself a known enemy by trying to steal the Byakugan, causing a diplomatic international incident, and then demanding a clan head’s death in exchange to keep quiet from their own machinations. Ame became even more isolated after the Akatsuki failed attempt at using the Biju to attack the village, resulting in the Yondaime’s death. Kiri had entered their own civil war against the bloodline clans after the Kaguya Clan attacked the village simply to quench their bloodthirst, thus exiling themselves from the other nations.

The result of those happenings was that Konoha was a flimsy ally of Suna, who was cordial with Iwa, but not allied. Kumo and Iwa were also flimsy allies when it came to destroying Konoha, but otherwise stayed out of each other’s lands. Their relationship was always a potential threat to Konoha, seeing as Kumo had failed to acquire the Byakugan and had its two greatest weapons (Raikage and Jinchuuriki) defeated by a single man. Kiri was neutral with Konoha, unless they saw an opportunity to gain something, which wasn’t a real feud. Kumo was bitter towards Kiri because the village had managed to obtain a Byakugan, and Kiri hated Kumo because they destroyed Uzushiogakure, who were great clients of them, and constantly tried to steal their bijuus. Suna, being the weakest of the great five, had neutral or alliance pacts with pretty much everyone, except Kiri, who had killed Pakura, one of the few people with a kekkei genkai in their forces. 

Regarding the smaller villages, Ame had the worst relationship with Konoha due to the happenings of the Second Shinobi War, followed by Takigakure due to the attempt assassination of the Shodaime without previous provocation. The small village was also close to Iwa, a recent development, due to the use of the organization Akatsuki to deal with matters that could harm the village’s name. Kusa was extremely diplomatic, as expected of a village between the two greatest enemies, Iwa and Konoha. However, any business conducted in Kusa was extremely risky due to the potential of Iwa spying or sabotaging. Tanigakure was a good ally of Konoha and Suna, but also Ame. The Iron Country was neutral territory for all nations, but they were more friendly towards Konoha and Yugakure. Yukigakure was a strong ally of Kumo and thus an enemy of Konoha.

Recently, the Land of Mountains had separated itself from Earth Country, causing a long open war between both, which was soon to be gained by Iwa due to the destruction of Kagero Village, however, that meant they might have a grudge with Konoha, because after the ceasefire of the Third War, Tanigakure, an ally of Konoha, destroyed the entire shinobi village of Kagero. The Land of Rice didn’t have a hidden village but were creating one called Oto, and that put them on Konoha’s watch list because newly formed villages attracted all sorts of nukenin.

Finally, Konoha’s relationship with the villages from the Hokubu Ocean were the simplest: the Land of Sky was destroyed after trying to take over Konoha. Honey, Green and Marsh/Swamp countries often requested missions from Konoha and were great business partners. The others were neutral, with only Key Country being distrusted to its spy nature.

Naruto answered them with ease, knowing that showing he understood the political situation would at least grant him a place in a good team instead of being considered the dead last. He reviewed the questions, dumbed down a few answers, then raised his hand after yawning.

-You can’t go to the bathroom, Naruto. -Iruka said in a dull voice.

-I finished the test, Iruka-sensei.

The man jumped from his seat, narrowed eyes surveying the paper. -How did you…

-I didn’t cheat, sensei! You put me in the first seat! -he crossed his arms, annoyed.

-I’m just surprised you were the first to finish. You’re always sleeping in my class.

-Okaasama made sure I learned everything twice at home. -he muttered with a blush. Iruka grinned, feeling vindicated, not knowing Naruto had always been listening to his lectures.

-You can leave now, Naruto.

The boy left the classroom, feeling the nerves settling on the bottom of his stomach. Taijutsu practice would be hell, even more if he were pitted against Sasuke. He was the best fighter, and Naruto’s style was supposed to be of a brawler, relying on Fuuinjutsu and Ninjutsu. Characteristic of his family, the Uzumaki kid was a sucker for cool, showy techniques. Destroying half of Konoha to experiment his new exploding tags? Yes. Quickly dealing with an opponent? Oh, well… that’s what Sasuke was for. And if they weren’t put on the same team, Naruto would quit being a ninja and start a food chain of ramen.

He laid under the tree and closed his eyes, delving into the deep of his mind to talk with Kurama. The fox was giving him lessons on chakra control, sometimes letting slip funny stories about the fox summons on the mountains. Usually, Kurama would appear outside the seal in a miniature version of himself, much to everyone’s complaints and the fox’s threats of eating them alive if they didn’t stop bothering his kit. However, after being nearly smothered to death by the academy kids, Naruto had promised to never let Kurama’s chibi form out near them. To communicate and have the same experience, Naruto reached a meditative stance in where he reached his mindscape while pretending to sleep. In this way, time went by quickly, and soon it was time for the next test.

-First one is Uchiha Sasuke. -Daikoku announced. -And Inuzuka Kiba.

Akamaru whimpered inside Kiba’s hood, and the boy put him on Hinata’s lap, entering the ring. It took less than three minutes for Sasuke to knock him out, to which Kurama seemed way too happy about it. The Inuzuka clan was known for one-on-one attacks and purely Taijutsu fights, but the young ones had trouble controlling their emotions and often lost. In a fist match, the Uchiha won. The winner proceeded to fight with Mizuki. The Chunnin started by putting itself on a defensive stance, edging Sasuke to attack. The boy started with a kick to his shin, analyzing the reaction time of Mizuki, each strike following suit faster than the other. When he was sure that Mizuki had reached his maximum speed, Sasuke stepped forth, aiming to his gut with an open palm, a knee blow to his inner thigh, followed by a kick to the inner knee. The palm wasn’t deflected, Mizuki too worried about the hit near his groin area. The kick dislocated his kneecap, and Sasuke took advantage of the pain to drive his fist to his chin. Mizuki staggered back, trying to reassert himself. Sasuke gave him no time, used his thigh to propel his feet upwards, then slammed his knee on his face.

Mizuki fell back with a loud groan, and Daikoku announced the victor. Sasuke passed with the highest grade, begging Naruto to stop cheering for him in the middle of the fangirls. The test continued, with Choji losing the match to Daikoku, but winning against Sakura, who was knocked out on her match against Mizuki. Naruto fought Natsu, a Hyuuga girl from the branch family who was Hanabi’s main caretaker. He managed to land hits on her, and her technique of sealing tenketsu was useless on a strictly Taijutsu fight, despite the pain it caused. He endured it, and she nimbly evaded his strongest punches, until he threw sand on her eyes and she fell back. Daikoku ended the match, then fought against them, who passed.

Shikamaru was pitted against Shino in a terrible match. None of them were good with Taijutsu, but in the end Shikamaru’s lazy minimal moves won. He managed to impress Daikoku in their match, who nearly failed him for pure laziness, while Shino managed to land hits, but lost. At this point, Kiba woke up and managed to give a good fight to Mizuki, passing the test.

Ino was pitted against Hinata in a hesitant fight. The Hyuuga girl didn’t want to hurt Ino, while the blonde was determined to put on a good show. In the end, Hinata knocked her down with a strike to a pressure point in her neck. She fought Daikoku, a palm strike of chakra too strong sent him flying back several feet. She cried and apologized, not even her pass consoling her. Ino was severely outmatched in the fight with Mizuki, but as she didn’t pass out and survive the mandatory five minutes, she passed.

The two remaining were Tenten and Karin. Their fight took over ten minutes, none of them giving in to the hits. Tenten had technique, swirling around in a dance that reminded the fluidity of water. Karin was fierce, focused, with tricky dirty moves, hard to predict. Daikoku ended their match in a draw. Tenten fought against Mizuki, landing several blows that disorientated him, but made no lasting damage. Her fatigue won her out, but she passed. Karin fought Daikoku, her stamina and tricks putting him on edge, until a round kick to the face knocked him out for several minutes, giving her reason to gloat.

They had a break for lunch and rest, then the Hokage appeared to evaluate their Ninjutsu performance. The illusory clones, Substitution Technique and Transformation were achieved by everyone, but the Transparency one was only successfully performed by Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten and Shikamaru. Naruto and Karin weren’t able to perform the E-Rank illusory clone, but compensated with their B-Rank shadow clone, changing several of them into the Hokage.

In the end, everyone graduated, received their headbands, and would meet their teams and sensei after the weekend. Fuso was waiting the children with a surprise party, already knowing they would pass. Naruto and Karin were given free rein on ramen at Ichiraku’s and Nagato baked them an orange and purple cake, much to Honoka’s later horror when seeing the pictures.

-That was so fun. -Karin whispered to Naruto.

Naruto, who had been laying on the carpet and listening to Kurama rant about something Shukaku did, asked her with confusion, making Karin eyeroll. -What?

Karin groaned. -Fighting with Tenten. She’s better than Sasuke-Kun.

Naruto snorted, ready to defend his best friend even if he was wrong. -No way. Sasu is the best in our class.

The redhead scoffed, knowing there was no logic involved when it came to Sasuke and Naruto. They were two peas in a pod, two arms of the same body. -Get over your crush and face the facts. Tenten is much better.

The blonde was unwilling to let anyone take Sasuke’s place as the best at everything. -Then why did she fail last year?

-She failed the written test because she had a concussion training and was at the hospital. She told me she was supposed to be on Guy’s team, but they had to put Honoka-nee on her place.

Naruto winced. -Poor Oneesan. -he said. -That green spandex…

-The youthfulness….

-I bet he puts a Genjutsu just to scare us.

-Lee! -Karin shouted, arms opened.

-Guy-sensei! -they both hugged each other dramatically and started to fake weeping. Nagato laughed at their antics.

-Don’t be mean. Gai-San is a fine shinobi. He’s strong enough that he can stand out instead of trying to blending in. Everyone thinks twice before attacking him outside Konoha. Lee has a good example on him.

-Did he offer you a spandex? -Karin wiggled her brows. Nagato blushed, glad that Kushina was out in a mission or she would start showing pictures.

-It clashes horribly with my hair. I told him I would accept one in black.

Naruto cackled. -Do you have it?

Nagato sighed. -Unfortunately, yes. It also has green stripes. I use it occasionally for sparring with him. Keeps his needs for emotional bonding satiated.

-Gods, I can’t…! -Karin breathed hard, laughing, rolling in the ground.

-I bet you’d look good on it, Karin-Chan. -he messed her hair.

-You better shut up right now, Oyassan! -she blushed a bright red. Nagato chuckled softly, then kissed her forehead.

-Go to sleep, baby. I love you. -he softly pinched both Naruto and Karin’s cheek, giving them a big, bright smile, before leaving for his room. Karin and Naruto dragged themselves to the living room, where they turned on the TV and watched movies until falling asleep.

* * *

**July 23 rd of 2452**

Monday morning brought them the final decision on the teams. Karin and Naruto had already made peace with the fact they wouldn’t be able to be on the same team due to their similar techniques and dominant personalities. However, they were placing bets on which one of them would get Nagato as a teacher. Karin bet her full Neko wallet that Nagato wouldn’t choose either of their teams to not show favoritism while Naruto bet his Limited-Edition Barbecue Ramen Collection that he would be on Karin’s team, protocols be damned.

Iruka entered the room and started to announce the teams, promptly shutting up Karin. -Team 6 will be Uzumaki Karin, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. -at this, Karin groaned out loud. She hated Sakura with a passion, especially the pink hair. The girl insisted she had a crush on her Sasuke-Kun, always complained about Karin’s dirty tricks and continuously squabbled with Ino over who would marry the great awesome Uchiha Sasuke, regardless of Sasuke’s obvious gayness for Naruto.

-Good luck. -Naruto snickered, knowing how much she despised Sakura, and dodged her kick under the table.

Unknowing of their troubles, Iruka continued on. -Team 6 will met Uzumaki Nagato at Training Ground 1.

-Ha! I won! -Naruto extended his palm. Karin growled, throwing her wallet on his hand and stomping out of the room. Usually, family members weren’t put on the same team, but Nagato was known as a man of reason. He also had fairly advanced medical training and Taijutsu skills, making him the perfect choice for the team. Besides, he was scarier than Kushina when it came to dishing out threats.

-Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. You will meet with Asuma Sarutobi in the Barbecue’s Restaurant on the Main Avenue. -Iruka facepalmed, wondering what Asuma was thinking. Choji left the room with a big grin praising his sensei while Ino complained about her diet and Shikamaru mumbled about how troublesome their sensei was.

-Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Natsu. -he said. -Yuuhi Kurenai will be waiting you on Training Ground 2. -Natsu made the sourest possible face at Kiba. She hated dumb and loud people, and he was both, but she was raised to accept things she couldn’t change.

-Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hagoromo Tenten and Uchiha Sasuke. -the three stared at each other, frowning at the weird choice. Tenten was the top kunoichi and Sasuke was the rookie of the year. However, the dead-last was Kiba, not Naruto. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke were both dominant personalities with little difference in their abilities. Despite being as close as two people could get without being glued to each other, they fought over stupid things such as “is the sky really blue or are we color-blind?”. Still, they could’ve made a lot worse than cool, fun, strong Tenten. -Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi, who is waiting for you on Training Ground 3. -Iruka finished with a weird pause, frowning at the name. He took a while to continue listing the teams of several civilians, but the three had already left the room.

-Where is Training Ground 3? -Tenten asked, voicing the question that Sasuke was too proud to ask.

-Across the Uchiha Compound. -Naruto answered, happy that Kakashi would be their teacher, then turned to Sasuke.

-Hn. -Sasuke answered.

-Don’t “hn” us, Bastard. -Naruto complained. -You should be happy we’re in the same team with senpai! Stop trying to act so cool all the time!

-Shut up, idiot.

-You…

-Shut up both of you. -Tenten twisted their ears. -Let’s all be friends, hn? -she chatted animatedly all the way to the training ground, forcing answers out of the two friends-rivals. Once they reached it, they sat down and waited for nearly three hours.

-What’s taking him so long? -Naruto complained.

-He chose this ground for a reason. -Tenten answered. -There are a lot of hiding spots. I bet he’s watching us interact before he shows himself.

-He’s still late. -Sasuke ripped another tuff of grass and threw it at Naruto’s head.

-You’re such a prick! -Naruto ripped the double amount of grass and threw them at a cackling Sasuke, smeared the dirt in his black suit and huffed. -Help me here, Tenten-Chan!

-Nope. -the girl crossed her arms. -I’m more mature than that.

-Sasuke was ogling your…

-Shut up, Naruto! -Sasuke’s face reddened like a tomato.

-Legs. -Naruto finished. -He even said they looked nice.

Sasuke suddenly found the ground very interesting.

-Oh, really? -Tenten cracked her knuckles, eyes glinting. -In this case, I’ll help your cause, Naruto-Kun. -she pounced on Sasuke, extracting a pitched yelp from the boy. Sitting on his legs, she laughed as Naruto put as much grass as he could inside Sasuke’s training suit.

-Naruto, it tickles! Stop, you little… No, don’t you dare! Don’t you… -Sasuke let a full out shrilling scream. Naruto and Tenten rolled away in laughter, watching Sasuke squirming out of the suit full of worms and dirt. -I’m gonna kill you! I’ll cut you in tiny pieces and put you in my tomato soup and then I’m gonna eat you!

Tenten stopped her laughter. -Well, that got weird really fast. -she tried to contain her amusement but failed and returned to cackle like a hyena. -Oh, gods… Little Sasuke-Kun is so fun to tease.

-I hate both of you. -Sasuke finished cleaning his suit, then proceeded to dress himself. -You’re a demonic menace and your legs aren’t even that good. -he sat down, pouting with his face red. Naruto shrugged off the insult, but Tenten wiggled her eyebrows.

-Really? -she crossed her legs in a girlish way. -I train really hard on them, Sasuke-Kun. Don’t be mean.

-Hn… -he quickly averted his gaze.

-You don’t mean that, right? They’re nice! -she insisted.

-I guess. -Sasuke gave in after another quick glance. Tenten giggled harder.

-Sasu-Chan has a crush on Tenten-Chan… Wait ‘til I tell Karin-neechan! -Naruto said.

-For fucks sake, don’t! -Sasuke’s eyes widened in horror.

-You’re not even denying it… -Naruto sang, teasing him.

-I hate you. -he vehemently spoke.

-No, you don’t.

-Die in a ditch.

-You first.

Tenten smiled at their antics, already liking her teammates. From behind them, someone gave a polite cough to announce their arrival. -Yo! -Kakashi waved at them. -Sorry I’m late, I was helping a lady cross the street, then a black cat walked in front of me and I had to take another route.

-Save it, senpai! -Naruto shouted. -Okaasama told me you’re too busy reading porn to pay attention to time!

-Kushina-Sama shouldn’t spread my dirty secrets like that. So unprofessional. -he leaned against a tree, pleased to see the team was on good terms with each other. -Alright. Introduce yourselves.

Naruto was confused. He knew Kakashi ever since he could remember anything. He was one of the Anbu assigned to watch him in the first ten years of his life. In his free time, Kakashi summoned his dogs and they played chase, hide-and-seek, gave each other belly rubs, showered the dogs… He was a lot like a big brother, especially because his mother considered Minato’s team like her own children. The silver-haired man had always been there, teaching him little things about life, plants, animals, the rain, the stars. If there was one thing that Kakashi knew, it was about Naruto.

-What do you mean? You already know who we are, senpai. -the blonde spoke.

-Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. -the silver-haired man explained, not bothering to correct Naruto in his manner of addressment, since they weren’t yet his students.

-Then you start. -Sasuke demanded, always wary of opening up in front of strangers. He was also used to Kakashi, since he was around Naruto all the time and Kakashi had always helped him to implement the Sharingan in his Taijutsu. However, Tenten was new in the team, even though she had great legs and didn’t mind touching earth worms.

-I’m Hatake Kakashi. I don’t like many things and I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are none of your business and neither are my dreams. Next.

-He didn’t say anything in the end! -Tenten whispered her complaint to Naruto, who nodded at her.

-You start, Tenten-Chan. -Kakashi brought attention to her, as he was curious. She was a lean girl, taller than her teammates. She wore skin-tight black pants and a light pink qipao sleeveless blouse. Her hair was dark brown and reached past waist-length, so she kept it wrapped in two braided buns. She was also carrying several scrolls that were tied to her waist, thighs, legs and calves, as well as a huge one that was hanging on her back.

-I am Hagoromo Tenten. I like to investigate, read ghost stories and sesame dumplings. I hate pickled plums, people who only depend on others and sexist pricks who think women can’t be strong in Taijutsu. -her face burned in hot angry red for a few seconds. Naruto and Sasuke huddled together, away from her. -My hobby is collecting different weapons from around the world. My dream is to become a powerful kunoichi just like Tsunade-Sama.

Kakashi blinked. She was certainly a girl with personality. -Becoming as strong as Tsunade-Sama is a dream worthy fighting for, Tenten-Chan. -he complimented her. -I’m sure you’re gonna make it. -he smiled, being honest. She was talented and driven, unlike other people he knew. -You, the brooding one. -he pointed at Sasuke. The small kid who was always running around with Naruto and Karin was one of the latest promising shinobi of his clan. Next in line for succession, he was a lot more carefree than Itachi and seemed to spend an unhealthy amount of time with Shisui, the highly troublesome Uchiha prankster that was slowly corrupting him, much to Itachi’s despair.

Sasuke’s proficiency with the Sharingan was still in its early stages, but he already had the Eternal Mangekyo. Ever since witnessing the death of his father and inheriting his eyes, he had been training harder to raise his chakra reserves and safely use the techniques, which in turn had fueled Naruto’s efforts in controlling his chakra so he could keep up with him. The boy who used to proudly wear the white and blue pristine clothing of the clan’s children now wore a black tracksuit with the Uchiha fan in its back, nearly no signs of the easy-going precious smile that melted even Fugaku’s harsh scowl. Putting him on Naruto’s team had been the Hokage’s attempt at bringing Sasuke out of his shell, seeing as there was no one else he talked about the massacre with. Uchiha was a clan who needed constant psychological evaluation, and no one would change Kakashi’s mind about it. Itachi’s breakdown and near assassination of Shimura Danzo a few years ago, for trying to frame his father of planning a coup, had cemented people’s opinion that you just don’t mess with the clan, so Kakashi would keep his silence and hope they would become stable individuals in the future.

-I’m Uchiha Sasuke. I like onigiri with tuna and tomatoes, taking walks and training with Shisui-Nii. I dislike sweet things, soybean and stalkers. My hobby is hunting cat paw prints with Itachi-Nii, and my dream is to protect the people Chichi trusted me with before he died. -he answered, a little blush in his cheeks, but also shiny eyes.

It was extremely uncharacteristic of an Uchiha, but it brought a smile to Kakashi’s eyes. Sasuke was a cute child despite his efforts to look cool and unattainable. It didn’t hurt he possessed the most adorable blushing cheeks in the village. Kakashi had to fight the urge to coo at the cute gennin. He was a respectful shinobi regardless of what Genma said behind his back. He did not have a soft spot for children, especially not the ones with traumatic past events.

-I’m sure you’ll achieve your dream, Sasuke-Kun. Fugaku-Sama was a great shinobi and he was really proud of his children. -Kakashi said, knowing it was true, even though the man hated his guts for carrying Obito’s eye. Hearing those words, Sasuke looked at his feet. Face, neck and ears blushing red, he thanked Kakashi in a low voice. -What about you, Naruto? -Kakashi’s smile softened with fondness at his favorite person in the world. Naruto was kind and funny with a million-watt smile that could cure worldwide depression. The boy had the subtlety of a raging bull with his babbling mouth and bright colors, but his grandmother swore that to be the number one prankster, one had to be skilled, and that he followed the Fox Path, meaning he couldn’t be underestimated.

Kakashi was willing to bet he at least had what it took to be a shinobi, considering that ever since he won his headband, the boy had ditched the jumpsuit. Now he wore a mesh armor under a plain black yukata with the red symbol of his clan on the back, as well as a red trimmings and a red belt. The haori, which was an open long sleeve shirt, was dark red on the inside and black on the outside, also having his clan’s symbol. He only used the haori inside the village, proving that he knew red was not a subtle color.

-I’m Uzumaki Naruto! I like orange, but I prefer red, love Ichiraku’s ramen and learning Fuuinjutsu with Obaasan! I dislike when Karin-neechan uses all the hot water and I really hate when Oneesan gets hurt on missions! I hate fresh vegetables too, but I eat them anyway. -he pouted. -My hobbies are pranking my cousins, watering my plants and meditating. -at this, everyone’s eyebrows reached their hairline, except for Sasuke, already used to his best friend having the weirdest habits. -My dream is… personal. I have someone I need to help and another one I need to kill. But I’m gonna do it, dattebayo! -he ended with a shout.

Kakashi sighed with a fond smile. The little blonde was always overwhelming. The part about killing someone was new, but Kakashi wasn’t worried about it. Anyone who got into a blacklist of Naruto’s had to be utter trash. -If anyone can do it, then it’s you, Naruto. -he encouraged the gennin. -That was fun, knowing you all. -he chuckled, then took two bells from his pocket. -Your test is to take those bells from me. The one who loses goes back to the Academy.

-There’s only two. -Tenten observed, ignoring the threat of possible failure like Sasuke did, or the injustice of another test after passing the Academy, like Naruto did.

-Is there? Then I guess one of you will be going back. -he grinned and took his book from his flak jacket inner pocket. -You have until lunch to get them for me or all of you fail. Begin.

At his sign, Tenten, Sasuke and Naruto ran for cover in the trees, each a separate way. Tenten frowned, ideas whirling through her mind. The test was a scam. She knew their sensei could send a gennin team back to the Academy even after graduating. However, this test made no sense. None of them could move forward out of a three-man unit, it was the standard Konoha squad. Pitting them against each other might be a way for Kakashi to learn about their abilities, but he didn’t need the two bells for it. Gasping, Tenten realized what the test was about. She looked around frantically, trying to locate her teammates, but Sasuke was stubbornly fighting Kakashi.

He was good enough to touch the bells, but Kakashi wasn’t even using both hands to fight him off. In the end, Sasuke was buried to the neck into the ground. Tenten groaned, then looked around for Naruto. The idiot was behind Kakashi, preparing an ambush of clones while the jounin was focused on lecturing Sasuke. His attack was thwarted when Kakashi turned out to be a clone and the real one sent Naruto flying upwards.

-What a bunch of nitwits! -the girl hissed, then proceeded to collect her teammates. -You two are the most dim-witted kids I’ve ever met, and I actually know Kiba!

Naruto winced and Sasuke scowled. -You didn’t even move. -Sasuke accused her. -And I wasn’t trying to win by myself, I was seeing how good his Taijutsu was while Naruto was checking his awareness.

Tenten pacified herself, seeing as her teammates were actually good at working together and using their heads. -Well, I didn’t move because something didn’t make sense and I wanted a strategy to fight him.

-Well, do you have one? -Naruto eagerly asked, always excited about those.

-Yes. -she clapped both hands and sat on the ground. -Don’t fight him.

Naruto and Sasuke showed several degrees of outrage and disbelief. She let them rant away until her patience ran out and she pulled their legs, sending both to the ground. -Good, now we can talk. -she ignored their undignified pouts. -Listen to me, Kakashi-sensei is one of the best jounin in our village, one of the candidates for Kage outside Jiraiya-Sama and Tsunade-Sama. You can’t win against him. And you can’t steal those bells either. This isn’t a test of skill, it’s psychological.

Sasuke frowned. -It makes sense. I thought it was weird sending one of us back as well. What do you think is the point of it?

-Have you ever seen a unit of two shinobi in the village? -she asked. -It’s always three, sometimes four when a mission requires a gennin team and a jounin. This test is a scam. There’s no way one of us will go back to the Academy. Either all of us pass or all of us fail.

-But why? -Naruto bit his lip, seeming to be furiously thinking. He already knew the reason. In fact, he realized the test was more than getting the bells, but still didn’t know what it was about.

-I’m not sure. The test is pitting us against each other, at the same time we’re facing a superior opponent. It feels like the point is to see if we’re able to overcome our competitive nature and work together, even under the threat of one of us not making it. But we know it’s not a true threat. So, we can work together, fight him. We probably won’t get the bell, which leads to the same result as not fighting him at all.

Naruto blinked. -You’re a genius, Tenten-Chan! -he shouted, celebrating her brain. Tenten blushed hard at his sudden enthusiasm. -So, what are we gonna do? Fight or not?

-We’re barely gennin. Mizuki and Daikoku were low-level chunnin who were taking easy on us. We could only hold our own against them, not completely overpower them. I know we’re three against one, and we could take down a chunnin, but we’re talking about Hatake Kakashi. He faced death several times. We’re not getting that bell.

Sasuke pondered her words. -Shouldn’t we try, at least? What if he fails us on the grounds of being pussies?

-A shinobi must know when a fight is certain defeat. Retreating shows that we know not to risk ourselves needlessly. Gennin aren’t supposed to fight under certain death conditions. Fighting Kakashi-sensei is close enough to suicide. -Tenten spoke her thoughts. -I don’t think he would fail us for that. But if you want to fight, we won’t die for real. Maybe a few days in the hospital.

Sasuke winced. -Let’s just avoid it, then. I hate hospitals.

The trio sat closer to each other and talked about the jutsus they knew. Sasuke was curious about Naruto’s clones, but Nagato made him swear not to reveal to anyone who didn’t have the same chakra reserves as himself. Instead, he talked about his clan’s sensory techniques. His range was wide, easily encompassing the village when spread in radius, and going for miles and miles the narrower it got. His ability wasn’t passive, like Karin’s, but the Kagura’s Eye Secret Technique of his clan could give him a view nearly as perfect as a Byakugan.

In turn, Tenten talked about her family history: the Hagoromo clan was an ally of the Uchiha clan in the Warring Clans Era. They were known for their incredible prowess in Bukijutsu and Taijutsu, but their numbers had dwindled with time. In the present time, there was only Tenten, her grandfather, an older cousin who didn’t want to be shinobi, and the other one who was in Anbu.

Sasuke gave them pointers to achieve the perfect invisibility in the Transparency jutsu, mentioning the chakra flow had to be constant, and it was a draining technique, despite being E-Rank. Time passed easily for them, and suddenly lunch time arrived.

Kakashi walked towards them, frowning, torn between disappointment and confusion. Mostly, he was curious as to why they seemingly give up. -That never happened. -he said. -Do all of you want to go back to the Academy?

-We might go back. -Tenten said. -But chances are slim. Sasuke says your Taijutsu is flawless and Naruto proved you have perfect awareness. We don’t stand a chance at catching those bells. Besides, either way, we’re a team. Two bells were a good trick, sensei, but it’s either all or none of us.

Kakashi sighed. -You all pass, then. -he smiled and sat down. At least, they were willing to take risks together. -That’s a first.

Naruto laughed. -What are we gonna do now, sensei? -Naruto finally addressed him as their mentor.

-Now you’re gonna suffer as you never did before in your life. -Kakashi smiled, making them pale. Truth be told, Tenten didn’t think anyone could make her suffer more than slave-driving sergeant drill grandmother, but she wasn’t willing to bet. Kakashi had a reputation of being infuriating and cruel between the limits of the law. -I was gonna work on your teamwork, but you already got that part down. You’re the first team I passed in six years.

-You failed twelve teams before us? -Sasuke widened his eyes. -Why?

-Because they were selfish little bastards uncapable of the smallest of sacrifices at best, and willing to throw their teammates in the fire at worst. We can’t have scum like that becoming ninja. Some things I can’t teach you. Honoring your family and village, knowing that being ninja means to put others in front of you. Clan children usually follow those rules, but most of them aren’t honest about it. You three, though… -he smiled, surprising Naruto for talking so passionately about something. -I know Naruto would sacrifice himself for a stray dog. I know Sasuke-Kun is loyal, even though he seems cold. And I know, through a friend of mine, that Tenten-Chan has a good heart. The three of you will never worry me about straying from the right path.

-That actually made my eyes sting a little bit. -Naruto sniffed a little.

-You were totally crying, asshat.

Tenten, sitting between them, pinched their sides, earning squeals. -Thank you for your words, sensei. It means a lot that you believe in us. We won’t let you down. -she bowed a little, surprising everyone. Still, the smile in her face and the fire in her eyes showed Kakashi that she was honest, not merely ceremonial.

-Yeah, what she said! -Naruto laughed. Tenten elbowed Sasuke, and he eyerolled.

-This is all mushy-mushy, but yeah. Thanks, sensei.

Kakashi glowed. -My cute little gennin! -he smiled wide, perceptible even through the mask. -Let’s talk about your real training them. Before taking any missions, I want to work on a few aspects that most people ignore, but they are the basis for a formidable ninja. Chakra control exercises, for starters. -he started. -Outside our team practices, I want you to train your Taijutsu because your styles are very different from mine. Your Mizu-Ken is nearly perfect, Tenten-Chan. Sasuke-Kun, I want you to dive deep in your clan’s fighting style. Maybe Shisui can help you with the Hi-Ken, although I rather you specialize in Kaminari-Ken. -he turned back to Tenten. -I heard you know Maito Gai.

-I wish I didn’t. -she muttered, shivering. Right when she thought she would be rid of the man, her sensei was throwing her back at him. -He has been my mentor on Taijutsu ever since I could walk. Not to the same extent as Lee, of course. That kid is bonkers.

Kakashi winced, remembering the green spandex, the eyebrows, the white teeth. -You’re too nice, Tenten-Chan. Lee-Kun is beyond hope. -at this, she giggled. -Still, no mercy for you. I want you to train with Gai while he’s on the village, work on your resistance and strength, since your form is already good. Nagato-San had planned for him to help Uzumaki Karin in his month leave, so at least you won’t suffer alone.

Tenten whined and nearly gave up the shinobi life right there. Gai would certainly pitch them against each other in displays of youth and the will of fire. -Thank you, sensei. -she said anyway, resigned.

Kakashi waved her off as if he didn’t know she was on a pit of despair. -Maa, don’t thank me. You’ll be sore enough to hate me afterwards. -he ignored her heated mutterings and turned to Naruto. -I know Fuso-Sama is tutoring you on Fuuinjutsu. I don’t want you to stop with that because the Uzumaki sealing arts are legendary and she is the only one alive who knows all their techniques. -he watched as the boy puffed with pride. -However… Saying your Taijutsu is abysmal is actually flattering. I’m not sure how you managed to fight Natsu-Chan, but I think the difference of styles was big enough to give you some advantage.

-That’s harsh, sensei. -Naruto pouted.

-Don’t despair, my cute little gennin. -at this, Naruto knew something horrible was coming. -Ibiki-San has agreed to train you in the Kaze-Ken. The style will suit you and get rid of your brawling street-fight. Your evasion is good, and your punches are hard, I believe you’ll accommodate better with this style.

Naruto yelped, looking around for help, maybe even a chance to run away. Becoming a nukenin had never sound so appealing. Thanks to Nagato, he knew very well who was Ibiki and he wanted nothing more than distance from the man. Still, the Kaze-Ken was a legendary style that when mastered, becoming nearly impossible to counter, so he should at least try it, even though he would be scarred for life.

-I should have been a pirate king. -the blonde muttered, wondering where Kurama was. He usually liked to talk about his misery when he wasn’t sleeping, and he had promised to officially meet his team.

- _I’m listening, brat. Don’t worry, I’ll tease you about it later. -_ the fox yawned, making Naruto wish he could be sleeping instead of walking straight to his death. - _You are a dramatic little shit._

_-And you’re mean!_

_-Boo-hoo!_

Naruto snorted out loud, attracting looks. -I’m deciding on the color of my coffin. -he said. -Is orange too much?

Kakashi, who had been so far ignoring the sulking blonde, eyerolled and looked at the sky for a few seconds, thinking on all the work his team needed. -I want you three to survive, so things won’t be easy. Right now, you’re good enough to fight bandits, but some gennin will wipe the floor with you. Out there, you’re easy prey. -he clapped his hands together. -Right, back to the timetable. The first months will be hard training with different tutors on your Taijutsu. Our team practices will be to create strategies according to your abilities, and for homework the chakra exercise.

-What about missions? -Sasuke asked.

-You don’t really wanna do those, Sasuke-Kun. -Tenten shivered. -Painting fences hardly qualify as missions. The longer we put that off, the better.

-I’m not that cruel. -Kakashi smiled. -Others might want to follow traditions and fill their gennin with D-Ranks, but I’ll just send you to complete the six D-Ranks you need in a week, qualify us to C-Ranks and never pick trash from the river again.

-I don’t hate you that much now. -Sasuke said, feeling very satisfied with life.

-There’s always a but. -Naruto narrowed his eyes. -What’s the catch, evil sensei?

Kakashi chuckled. -Extra training, of course! The Hokage demands better results. -he ignored their groaning. -Speaking about results… There is a main survival training that is given after six months as gennin in Training Ground 40. It’s part of the Forest of Death, except less dangerous. Ebisu-San is an elite trainer who will give you lectures on surviving the wild without food, clothing or weapons. After this training, we can start on our real missions. -he took another pause, pondering things. The silence stretched for too long, and Tenten lost her patience.

-What will we focus on after that, sensei? -she broke him out of his thoughts.

-The Chunnin Exams are in a year. -he said, surprising them. They were barely gennin and Kakashi was already training them for promotion. -I don’t think everyone is gonna be promoted. You’re one of the best gennin team in Konoha, but out there is different. Still, I believe we can at least participate without risk of death. -he gave a grim smile, making them pale. -That’s our goal. Surviving the exams.

Tenten groaned. -Right. Why not? What’s the plan, sensei?

-I don’t want you to focus on learning a thousand jutsus, because if you can’t perform them fast and effective, you’ll be wasting chakra and time. After you finish the gennin level chakra exercises, I want you to train your E-Rank jutsus so much they won’t even require hand seals. I might teach you a few D-Rank jutsus if you show promise, but the priority is the Substitution Technique.

Sasuke tilted his head. -Really? Why?

-When you’re about to get hit, you don’t have time for seals. Some people are so efficient with this jutsu that it feels like they are teleporting around you. I’m not demanding that level of skill, but cut down the time it takes to perform, and I’ll be happy. If I feel you’re ready, I’ll recommend you to the Chunnin Exams, but… in the end, it’s your choice. You don’t have to participate just because I said you’re ready. Got it?

-Yes, sensei. -they answered together.

Kakashi nodded. -Good. Let’s start then. There are two exercises that are taught in the Academy, but not everyone accomplishes it. Sticking a leaf to any of your body parts using chakra and walking on solid surfaces with chakra. Did any of you had troubles with it?

Naruto watched as teammates denied, so he did the same. Kakashi stared at him, noticing his hesitation. -Do we have to show you? -Tenten asked.

Kakashi nodded and watched how far each of them went. Tenten was capable not only of sticking several leaves in odd body parts, but also making them move across her skin. Sasuke couldn’t make them move, but he was able to work with several leaves at the same time without losing focus. Naruto let a few leaves fall but was nonetheless good. The three walking went without a hitch as well. Focusing chakra on the feet was easier than at several odd body parts. They were able to walk, run and fight without problems. Feeling proud, Kakashi clapped, even though he was still curious as to why Naruto hesitated to saying he knew something.

Kakashi knew Kurama had been drilling chakra control exercises ever since Naruto first felt chakra in his life. He could already walk on tress and water surfaces, and they truly took a long time to master because his reserves were too big to be properly coordinated into a steady flow. Also, he wasn’t allowed to learn the shadow clone until he was ten years old, which made his progress far slower than it should. However, being ahead in something was a result of Naruto’s years of focused training, unlike Sasuke that could pick apart the workings of a technique and quickly perform, or Tenten that had a good control despite her reserves being as big as Sasuke’s.

The silver-haired jounin scribbled quickly in his pocket notebook, giving a pleased smile. -This it’s your first exercise and a basic shinobi skill. I’m glad you already know it. Medic-nin use the same principles of this technique to perform the Mystic Palm Healing, so this isn’t something to scoff at. Too much chakra will break the tree bark. Too little will make you fall.

-Does that mean we can learn water walking now? -Tenten asked, so excited she was nearly jumping.

-Sure. But it’s different. Walking in solid surfaces asks for a steady flow, but water isn’t solid. You need to constantly fluctuate. Too much chakra will make you jump, too little will make you fall. You can start on the banks with your feet on the bottom. Take off your shoes, touch your feet, fell where the chakra is coming from. To do this, you’re gonna need to know your body a little better. -Kakashi finished his explanation, then stared at his watch. -Oh, four hours late. I hope the Hokage doesn’t fire me this time. -he waved goodbye and flickered away.

-That was… oddly helpful. -Naruto frowned, ignoring the last bit.

-What do you mean? He’s a great shinobi. -Tenten said.

-I know he’s great. One of the best! Oyassan said he completed 8 A-Rank missions before ten years-old! He graduated at 5 and became jounin at 12! Kirigakure put him on the Bingo Book as an S-Rank shinobi as his bounty is like super huge!

-We have a fan. -Sasuke smirked, teasing the blonde. Naruto blushed hard.

-He could be our next Hokage, you know? -Naruto defended himself. -But he’s a terrible sensei. -the blonde sighed in defeat. -He is the philosophical sort. Maybe Okaasama threatened him to do a good job or something. -he shrugged.

-Why would your mother threaten him? -Tenten asked. What she knew about Kushina was that he was a mix between a crazy bounty hunter, a feared mother hen, and a master of Fuuinjutsu surpassed only by Fuso. She always saw her around the Uchiha clan, especially Mikoto, her childhood teammate, and Itachi, her godson. However, Tenten never caught sight of silver hair and orange porn book.

Naruto glanced away. -They know each other for like… decades. -he vaguely answered, then changed his focus to the tree. The less people who knew the extent of Kakashi’s relation to him, the better. The student of the Yondaime teaching his son would be seen a favoritism, not mentioning he wasn’t ready to reveal the world he was the son of the Yellow Flash. Being the Red Death’s child was dangerous enough.

On another training ground, Karin was having an ambiguous day. On one side, her big awesome uncle who was her favorite person in the world would be her sensei. Hinata was one of the best girls to be friends with. She was rich, strong, humble, gentle, attentive and fun to tease. On the other hand, Sakura was the bane of her existence. She talked about Sasuke-Kun this and that every five seconds. Karin wanted her to actually hear the shit that came out of her mouth, so she made a Henged clone of her that talked about Sasuke-Kun nonstop. It had been fun to embarrass and bring her to tears of shame, even if Hinata said she was being mean, and Sakura-Chan wasn’t guilty for being in love.

Karin wanted to strangle her with that pink hair and set her fox summon after her, but her stepfather/declared bother arrived.

-My name is Uzumaki Nagato and I chose all members of this team to be my apprentices. This means I have faith in your abilities. -he looked at Hinata. -All Jounin are expected to take on a gennin team eventually, although some are barred from it. I have been preparing for this for long years. Being a sensei is not just about teaching your students to kill enemies. My responsibility is to protect you until you are ready to protect yourself. This takes a great deal of trust, so we will be hanging out and getting to know each other, not only training and taking missions. I have great ideas for us. -Nagato said with his trademark prankster smile. He looked partially innocent, partially amused, with a glint of curiosity in his eyes. Karin shuddered and shuffled backwards.

-You’re scaring me, sensei.

-You better be. -Nagato arched an eyebrow. -As a sensei I am much harsher than as a uncle, Karin-Chan. My job is to make you survive anything the world throws at you. I won’t cuddle you, but I will support your efforts and protect you with my life. I hope all of you can do the same for each other and myself. -he smiled.

-Aw, you’re getting me teary-eyed, sensei. -Karin cleaned fake tears, making Nagato sigh.

-Why did I choose your team, Sage? -he muttered to himself. -We have a lot of work to do. You’re a well-rounded kunoichi, Karin-Chan, although you need some help in the Genjutsu department if you want to make it work better. Your Taijutsu is the same style as Mikoto-San, so we will tackle both issues under her tutelage. You’re quite good as well, Hinata-Chan. Your Taijutsu is good, your Ninjutsu is stable, and you have a good grasp of strategy and chakra theories. I asked your father to allow Neji-Kun and Natsu-Chan to train under Hyuuga Tokuma. But we still need to work on your confidence. You have no idea what you are capable of and self-doubts have a visible impact on your performance as a kunoichi.

-I’m sorry, sensei.

-Don’t be. It’s my honest assessment, not a critic. No one is perfect. You’re one of the most hardworking girls in the Academy, according to your instructors. You’re gonna be a great kunoichi, trust me.

She blushed but nodded with a shy smile. -Thank you, sensei.

Nagato turned to Sakura. His expression made her deflate. -You have a keen mind. One of the most precise chakra control I have ever heard about. Your chakra reserves aren’t big, but that can be corrected with training. Draining chakra daily stimulates its growth, it’s nothing to worry about. I know you have some mean punches, but your Taijutsu is utterly abysmal. -at this, Sakura looked at the ground. -What I have observed is that you spend more time worrying about your hair than learning skills that will save your life on the field. -he mercilessly dished out. -Still, you’re just misguided. I’ll correct that attitude before it gets you killed. -he hummed. -Iruka-San told me you have an aptitude to Genjutsu and a great creativity, so I asked Kurenai-San to train you on the art. She’s a Genjutsu Master.

-Thank you, Nagato-sensei! -Sakura answered, choosing to ignore the dressing down he gave her.

-You won’t start right away. She needs time with her new team, and I want you to train your Kata. Anko-San has agreed to help you with it, as long as you train with Ino-Chan. -Sakura sputtered outraged words, but Nagato raised his hand, silencing her. -This behavior is ridicule. Having a rivalry because of a boy is silly enough, but to allow it to interfere in the good relations between shinobi of your village is immature and irresponsible. If you can’t be civil with a fellow shinobi on the field, then you shouldn’t be one. Am I clear, Sakura-Chan?

-Yes, sensei. I’m sorry.

-Don’t be sorry. Change your behavior. You have great potential, but you won’t go anywhere if you don’t make an effort. -he looked around. –Konoha has a standard unit of at least one medic-nin. Karin-Chan has a unique bloodline that instantly heals when she is bitten. -he carefully showed the girls her scarred arm. Hinata gasped, holding back her tears.

-Who did this to you?! -she asked, angry. -This is inhumane!

-It’s in the past. -Karin muttered. -No one can hurt me like this anymore. Nowadays, I choose when to heal someone like this. I only had to do it once, because it was a matter of life and death.

Nagato nodded at her. -Karin-Chan has bad experiences with her abilities, but she chose to use it to help her friends. We talked about it, and she won’t deny it if someone needs it, but as you can see, it leaves marks, and it hurts.

-She can’t be our medic-nin. -Hinata managed to speak without stuttering. -Use your abilities for emergencies, Karin-Chan. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.

Karin smiled, moved by her words. -You’re the best friend ever, Hina-Chan! -she jumped on the girl, hugging the life out of her. Hinata squealed, and protested, then laughed together with her.

Nagato coughed, bringing attention back to him. -Karin-Chan could learn the conventional healing arts, but she is already focused on Fuuinjutsu. Hinata-Chan, Sakura-Chan, I will leave the choice to you.

-Thank you, sensei. -Hinata and Sakura said.

-We’re gonna start with chakra control, the standard. There are several exercises that a shinobi goes through in his life. The Academy level are two: stick the leaf to any parts of your body, and walk surfaces using chakra. The Gennin level are three: walking water surfaces, manipulating objects by expelling chakra from your tenketsu and enhancing your body muscles with chakra. The Chunnin level are four: the basics of healing chakra jutsus, concentration of healing chakra in your own body parts, compressing chakra to form chakra threads and using chakra to coat weapons. The Jounin level are two: cutting a leaf using chakra and cutting solid objects with chakra. As you go through this list, you’ll realize your jutsus are getting easier to perform and you don’t get easily tired. But chakra control takes dedication and years of constant practice. -he explained. -You’ll go through the Tree Climbing Exercise first, then Water Walking. It’s gonna take us a good part of the week to complete, so let’s get into it.

* * *

As the first two weeks went by, the teams worked hard on their training, especially Naruto. His huge chakra reserves were a great asset in a Ninjutsu battle but controlling them was his worst nightmare. He decided that pretending not to know the exercise would hinder his progress, so he told Kakashi he already knew how to do the water walking, giving an excuse of extra training because of his big chakra reserves. Wanting to have a reason to show progress in Taijutsu instead of letting everyone know he was holding back, he decided to completely focus on that part. His fake Taijutsu was completely obliterated by Morino Ibiki, making him start from scratch, leaving him either passed out or unable to move for hours, even though he already knew a great part of what was being taught. When Kakashi moved them to suspending objects on the palm of their hands, Naruto nearly had an existential crisis and bawled his eyes out to Kurama, who patiently told him to quit being a whining baby and get on with it. Finally, Kushina allowed him to use the clones to advance his training, as long as he didn’t use more than ten at a time.

Progress, at least. It was short lived when the next exercise came, but Naruto realized he wasn’t a total failure, just a very unbalanced individual. Under Kakashi’s extreme methods and timetable, they learned how to enhance their muscles by concentrating chakra on them, and also enhancing their punches and defense from hard blows, something that although all shinobi knew how to do, nearly no one had the control to do it properly and constantly. Naruto managed to master the Substitution Technique by using his clones, even though Kakashi hadn’t started them on that, and was finally proficient in the Transparency jutsu, although he still needed to use all hand seals. His clones were used with such frequency that he only needed one seal to summon them, as his chakra control was good enough that he could make good use of them, instead of wasting away half of his chakra.

As the third week of training started, Kakashi put them through mock missions in the dreaded Forest of Death, checking the inner workings of the team. Tenten had a good eye for details, Sasuke had the ability to do nearly anything and Naruto had crazy ideas and leadership abilities, using them to encourage his team. Seeing as they needed no help in this department, Kakashi proceeded to see how they would fare by themselves without supervision. After hearing that Anko had dumped Sakura and Ino in the Forest of Death for an entire month, and unleashed hell on them, the jounin decided he could do the same and stop being so nice all the time, despite being constantly reminded he wasn’t nice at all.

-I have some especial training today. -Kakashi said, after having abducted them from their beds before sunrise.

-Couldn’t have waited after breakfast? -Tenten moaned in despair at the sight of the forest, foolishly thinking it was another mock mission.

-You probably won’t know what a breakfast is for a long time, my cute little gennin. -Kakashi chuckled darkly, which managed to wake them up properly. -Welcome to Training Ground 44, also known as Forest of Death. -he grinned under his mask, needlessly introducing the place. -This will be your home for the next three months. Everything you need is in the bag, I left instructions and food rations for two days. After that, you are on your own. Good luck!

Questions weren’t heard. Protests were ignored. Kakashi’s clones inside the forest used a summoning seal to bring the children into it, then dispelled. At separate points, the three muttered, kicked and despaired, but there was no leaving. The forest was a living entity of titanic trees with roots that crushed anything. The animals were crossbreeding and mutant species that no one knew the origin. Tigers, bears, snakes, giant spiders, nightmarish insects, carnivorous birds and fishes. The trees gave no shelter, the beasts gave no sleep, the darkness seemed alive, and the silence was maddening. Out of the three, Naruto was the one most used to the wilderness, although nothing like that place. He had been camping in the forests around Konoha ever since he was a toddler and Kurama had instilled him the love for the green. Still, things reached a point where Naruto realized he was forgetting what his voice sounded like, and his throat hurt anytime he screamed while running away from another hungry giant centipede. He used his sensory skills to avoid conflicts, his pranking mind to lay traps and find food, and his stealth to stay as hidden as possible. Kurama helped to keep watch when he was asleep and gave him tips on hunting and masking his scent.

On the other side of the forest, Tenten had been on the run for as long as she could remember, barely stopping for water or sleep. She made shelters of bear skin on wood poles. Every time danger approached, she fastened the skin around her body and ran away, triggering a wide array of traps that were growing lethal by the second as she learned better ways to kill. Her stamina wasn’t as good as her teammates and the only thing she could use to hide herself was Genjutsu and her basic knowledge of Fuuinjutsu. After the first week, she was on the verge of exhaustion every second, hearing sounds where there was none and killing anything on her path out of spite.

Sasuke, who thought things wouldn’t be so bad since he was an adept hunter, had been growing annoyed, even lonely, with all the silence. Unlike the other two, he wasn’t fond of running around the place for three months, so he busied himself, cutting high stakes, filling the gaps with mud and moss in a makeshift gate that covered a small cave’s entrance by the riverbanks. In order to ward off animals, he laid decaying corpses around the perimeter, trusting the smell of death would make them wary. Using bamboo, he created a bow and hunted his food from distance. It soon became boring, even though he never lowered his guard because his Sharingan allowed him to see Kakashi watching him from a distance.

While Sasuke defended his territory daily, Naruto used his clones to find favorable places and escape routes, and Tenten laid dangerous traps. By the end of the month, they had just adapted to the nightmarish life in that particular forest, when things suddenly escalated, quite possibly Kakashi’s fault: out of nowhere, everything seemed to be following them. In a single day, Tenten escaped a pack of wolves, killed a tiger, two bears, four centipedes, ran and fought a nest of spiders, and hid underwater from a vulture who decided she was close enough to being dead, so why not just eat it? Fortunately, Naruto decided he valued his life too much to continue alone, so he located and went after her, Kakashi’s exercise be damned. He never said anything about doing it alone anyway.

The encounters brought mixed reactions. Tenten swore she had never been happier about seeing his stupid face covered in dirt and hair nearly brown from mud. Together they found Sasuke and joined forces after a small bickering about Naruto fighting for his life and Sasuke sleeping in a hammock by the river stream. The team updated security around the cave, laid several Genjutsu to cover their smell, noise and sight. Some layers were responsible to divert attention, others to give nightmarish visions and scare animals away, the last one being to cover Tenten’s traps and lure them towards it if everything else failed. Twice a day two of them left the shelter to fish in the nearby river. The inside of the cave had turned extremely comfy with all the fur laying around, and soon the three forgot about boundaries, sleeping together while one of them kept watch.

Seeing as they were safe from danger, team 7 trained their Taijutsu by fighting each other and perfected the basic academy Ninjutsu, lowering the hand signs to one. Tenten made sure to beat their ass daily, correcting their stance and resistance, since they couldn’t train speed. They were ready to pounce on shurikenjutsu, since Kakashi didn’t teach them any D-Rank techniques yet. However, as soon as they fell into routine and made themselves comfortable, Kakashi upped the game and started sending Chunnin against their inexperienced fresh gennin selves.

Working together to defeat more experienced fighters, they put all their cunning, evasion and tricks against the opponents. Day after day, they lost, being reminded that they were actually dying over and over, thus frustrating them beyond comprehension, until they managed their first victory against a shark-masked Anbu. Thanks to Naruto’s keen sensory abilities, he recognized the man as Kotetsu, a Chunnin who guarded the gates, and using their foreknowledge of his abilities, actually trounced the man with their teamwork. However, even with this small victory, and being exhausted and maimed, Kakashi kept sending more challenges at them, until they could deal with danger without hesitation and their planning time diminished. Once the three months were over, Kakashi reverse-summoned them again, being instantly the target of raining rocks.

-I hate you! -Tenten immediately shouted at seeing his face.

-I missed you too, my cute little gennin. -he chuckled, looking at their state. Naruto and Sasuke wore what once had been pants, but now was shorts. Tenten was equally barely covered, dark circles under her eyes, and a tick of her eyebrow showing annoyance. -Now, congratulations for passing the trials of the Forest of Death. You got tickets for the Onsen and free ramen. -he delivered the tickets. -Meet me at Training Ground 3 tomorrow after lunch. Bye. -he disappeared.

-I really wanna kick his face right now! -Tenten growled. -Two months! Being chased! I don’t even know what a bathroom looks like anymore! I miss sesame dumplings!

Naruto didn’t seem fazed anymore. -Well, I got ramen, so it’s ok.

-Your mind is a simple place. -Sasuke hit his knuckles against his forehead. -Let’s have lunch at my place tomorrow. I bet Okaasan is dying to smother me in hugs, and I’m not suffering through that alone.

-Can we have sesame dumplings? -Tenten asked, suspicious.

-I’ll ask. -Sasuke compromised. -See you soon, Tenten. -he dragged Naruto away, straight to the Onsen. -Now, let’s plan our revenge. Kakashi-sensei deserves death for what we went through.

-But he gave me ramen. -Naruto said.

Sasuke wondered what was wrong with his friend. Again.

* * *

**January 1 st of 2453, Training Ground 40, Konohagakure no Sato**

The six months were done, and the Survival Exercise was upon them. Kakashi had mercilessly left his team to fend for themselves and learn from their own mistakes, which made team seven murderous once they realized that Ebisu and Genma would give them a lesson before sending them to a relatively mild place compared to the real Forest of Death. The teams gathered themselves in front of Training Ground 40, where Ebisu and Genma were. The former was a stuck-up shinobi that made Karin’s skin crawl in disgust. His chakra was slimy and slow, a characteristic of brown-nosed people. Genma was much calmer and welcoming, an easy smile and senbon in his mouth.

-The first thing you must do to survive in the wilderness is to find water. -Ebisu started his speech. -Humans can live three weeks without food, but no more than three days without water. For shinobi, those numbers are higher, but you shouldn’t test your luck. Blood circulation, temperature regulation… Over 60% of your body is made of water. With rations and water, you can survive over a month without real food. -he gave a grim smile, as if speaking from experience. -How do you find water? -he asked.

Sakura raised her hand. -Streams and springs are the purest sources of water, but in case you can’t spot it, you can follow animal tracks or head to the lowest elevation, since water always flows downwards. Collecting rainwater can work as well.

Ebisu nodded. -Good. Remember that no matter what method you use to obtain water, you should purify it before drinking. You can boil for five minutes, expose to direct sunlight over 24 hours or make a crude filter of cloth. If none of that is possible, dirty water is better than no water.

The group nodded, taking mental notes, others going as far as writing it down. -The next order of business is a tricky one. Create fire. In a mission, it can give away your location to the enemy, but it can also keep away wild animals or the cold, which kills far more than hunger or thirst. You can use the fire to boil water, cook, keep warm, and in a last resort, as a signal for help. Does anyone know how to start a fire?

-A Katon Jutsu? -Ino tried.

Ebisu grimaced. -Not quite, but it can be useful, unless you wish to be subtle. The first thing you need to do is set a place for the fire. It must be away from low branches or dry vegetation. Rocks and sand can stop it from spreading around. You can start with tinder or dry branches, wood shavings, paper, dead grass. To light it up, you can use a small Katon Jutsu, but not everyone has a Fire affinity and gennin usually don’t know those techniques. In the absence of a lighter, you can rub flint and steel or rocks, use an eyeglass lens or mirror to magnify and focus a ray of light. The most important thing to do if you don’t want to be tracked after using a fire pit, is to not use water. Suffocate the fire with soil crumbs or sand. You can bury the twigs and throw leaves on top of it, or you can carry the twigs away, throw them in a river. Leaving the soil wet will undoubtedly get you discovered. -Ebisu finished. -Genma-San will tell you how to build a shelter.

Genma gave a step forward. -Choosing where to set camp is more important than actually setting it. Flat site, at least a few feet away from water so you don’t get washed away in a flash food. Hilltops are cold and windy, easy to be spotted by enemies. Ravines can become wind tunnels or be filled with waters, so take notice. Large rotten trees or boulders can potentially fall and crush you. -he finished, watching their gaping mouths. They probably thought they should find a cave and be done with it. -A perfect area would be one with dead branches and sticks so you minimize your time gathering supplies. A recommended survival shelter is the A-Frame. -he showed them a drawing. -Find two trees, six feet apart. Wedge a sturdy branch between them, about four feet off the ground. Four branches must be lodged into the ground. Use thin vines to knot them to each other through horizontal branches. The roof can be made by leaves or ferns, even capes, clothes. Use the vines to tie them to each other, forming a curtain. Throw dirt on top of it to stop the water. -he explained. -On another style, the Square-Frame only uses the two trees with a wedge branch between them, with a roof that covers only the top. It’s easier and quicker to build, but it leaves you vulnerable to wind and rain. -he frowned, remembering what else to speak. -No matter what type of shelter you build, you need some structure to keep you off the ground. Even in a warm climate, direct contact will lover your temperature. You can use folded ferns or pine boughs, even a pile of leaves. And if you have a shelter, always leave your fire on, otherwise animals might claim it for them. -he finished with a smirk.

Ebisu took hold of the lecture. -After you have, water, fire and shelter, in this particular order, look for food. Only eat what you are completely sure is not poisonous. Common plants like clover, dandelions, bugs like crickets and larvae. -he had to endure the group faking vomits. -Also fishes or small animals. -he said. -Avoid mushrooms at all costs. White or yellow berries, shiny leaves, milky sap, umbrella-shaped flowers, thorns and caterpillars are the common signs that a plant might be toxic. Bright colored bugs are often poisonous. -he spoke slowly, hoping they would catch it, then repeated the information. -The Universal Edibility Test. Does anyone know about it?

Tenten raised her hand, and Ebisu nodded, telling her to speak. -Separate a plant by leaves, stems and buds. Test them separately. Rub the part in the inside of your arm and wait fifteen minutes. If nothing happens, repeat the process with your lips. If still there is no reaction, eat a small piece and wait eight hours. If you feel will, force yourself to vomit until your stomach is empty. If not, eat a few bites and wait another eight hours. If no reaction at all happens, the plant is free to eat. -she watched her comrades’ reactions, a mix of awe and fear.

Ebisu added information. -Another tip comes from the birds. An egg nest will never be put on a tree that has toxic proprieties. Besides, if a bird is eating, it’s probably fine for you.

Genma took the lead again. -Regarding wild animals. -he started. -They are generally more afraid of you than the other way, at least the common kind, not chakra or mutated beasts. Still, there are risks. The snakes are the biggest threats in a wooded area, tall grass or dark place. Don’t stick your hand in a place you can’t completely see. Always use a stick. If you get bitten, wash the wound with water and soap, remain as still as possible, take slow breaths. No matter what happens, keep the bitten area below your heart. Tie a loose bandage four three inches above the bite, not too tight to cut circulation. Whatever you do, don’t suck out the venom with your mouth unless you are somehow immune to poisons, like our kunoichi Mitarashi Anko or the nukenin Orochimaru. Your mouth has mucous membranes that are very porous, and the saliva helps it spread. Don’t cut out the flesh around the bite unless your medic tells you to. He knows what he’s doing, but you don’t. Open wounds encourage infections and they can kill just as easily as a kunai in the gut. -Genma took a breath, going for the next topic. -Bears. Not interested in humans, attack only when provoked, usually to protect their captured prey, cubs, or lair. Make noise while you walk so the bear won’t get surprised. Don’t settle around their lairs. If you come across one, don’t scream, run or make eye contact. Lay on the ground, protecting neck and head, pretend to be dead. -he explained. -The most common animals in the Land of Fire are wolves and tigers. Wolves are usually in a pack, which is bad for you, but they aren’t interested in human meat. If they attack you, is to protect themselves. Don’t run because wolves loved to chase. Don’t stare it down because it’s a challenging act. Don’t turn your back on it, they will take the opportunity. Back away slowly. If they are still too interested in you, then get big and scary. Use or jacket, shirt or arms to make yourself look bigger, shout, throw stones. Unlike bears, you don’t want to look vulnerable, you want to be as threatening as possible. But if all goes to hell, curl into a ball and protect your face, or climb a tree. -Genma watched the scared expressions of some and the arrogant of others. -Tigers are the most dangerous and confrontational animals you’ll ever find on the wild. They love to stalk and hunt, sometimes just for pleasure. One bite can kill you. Their hind legs are powerful, and they can jump great distances. Don’t run, because all cats love to chase something that it’s moving. Don’t approach it, for starters. They are territorial, which is why you also should never piss on their grounds or try to chase it away. Old and injured tigers are the most likely to attack. If a tiger is too interested in you, climb as high as you can. Water won’t save you. Despite being cats, tigers are great swimmers. Stand up tall, make yourself bigger. They can’t distinguish between a crouched human or deer. The height is what tells them just how big or dangerous someone is. Walking backwards one step at a time, even if it takes hours, might save your life.

Ebisu took over. -Finding your way out of the wild when you’re lost takes a few tips. You can follow the stars or the sun east-west position. You can climb up and try to find landmarks. If you use your clock, you can locate your position. The fastest way is following a stream or river downwards. They usually lead to civilization, but the river is the most dangerous place in a forest because all animals drink water, just like you. -at this, the children shivered.

Ebisu and Genma looked at each other to signal the lecture were done. Genma took over. -Your exercise is to survive a week in the forest. You’ll be given a kunai each, chakra ropes, first-aid kit of bandages and alcohol, sandals, cloak, shirt, pants, a map and a chronometer. You will be delivered at a random point in the forest, so you won’t know where you are. You’ll be alone at first, you can continue to do so or form groups. You will stay in the woods for a week, then find your way out of it after the time ends, leaving the least tracks as possible. Fatal wounds will be tended by medic-nin and you have a Reverse Summoning Scroll straight to the hospital if things get life-threatening. -Genma started to deliver the packs with the supplies. -This is a basic Survival Exercise. In here, you have tools. Out there, when you are escaping a prison, a village… you might be stripped down to your clothes, sometimes not even that. Good luck. -he finished. With a nod to a few shinobi standing around, the twelve gennin were taken away by body flickers.

Karin looked at the first seconds ticking in her chronometer. Sighing, she used her kunai to sharpen a branch into a large throwing wood pike and a medium one, thicker. She closed her eyes, and used the sensory technique of the mind eye, searching for Naruto’s chakra. If she were to survive a week in the outskirts of the Forest of Death, she wanted the one who actually survived the real one. Fortunately, he wasn’t too far, but he was moving towards Tenten. She expanded her senses in other directions, looking for others. She felt Sakura’s chakra a few miles from her and yelped, immediately walking away. Kiba and Shino were already together, probably using their tracking abilities to find themselves. Hinata was the closest to Natsu, who seemed to be going on high speed towards her. Choji, Shikamaru and Ino were on opposite sides of the forest and Karin laughed out loud, imagining Choji’s sadness at the lack of food and Ino’s despair at her broken nails and dirty hair. Shikamaru would probably sleep the whole week inside a tree hole. Sasuke was closest to Naruto in relation to anyone else, but their distance was still far, and he seemed to be distancing towards Shikamaru’s position.

-Shikamaru will know the best way on surviving this, but he’s so lazy we’re probably gonna have to feed him in the mouth. -she spoke out loud. -Naruto is my cannon fodder with all his clones. He’s durable, I can put him to hunt or build the shelter. Sasuke is strong enough to fight any beast… but he’s such a hard-headed brat he’ll probably insist on finishing the exercise by himself. Everyone else is together with too many people. I hate Sakura, so no way. Choji eats too much. Ino is a dead weight… I guess I’ll stick with Naruto and Shikamaru. Might try Sasuke, though. It’s on the way. -she decided, then settled her pace towards her cousin.

The leaves and branches hit on her face, drawing a few cuts, dirtying her clothes. She used chakra to impulse herself farther from the branches. It took a couple of minutes, but she found the blonde kid muttering about Kurama, too much green, and ramen. A full week without ramen.

-Hey, nitwit. -she called him. Naruto shrieked, jumping around, kunai in hand. Once he saw her cackling figure, he scowled. Tenten snickered at him,

-Don’t do this! I nearly dropped dead. -he complained. The redhead put an arm around his shoulders.

-Whatcha doing, Naru-Chan?

-Shut it. -he pushed her away. -I was trying to find some twigs to make a fire.

-What happened to finding water first? -she asked, refusing to believe he already forgot about the order of business. Naruto, however, pointed at a small stream surrounded by rocks a few miles ahead. It probably led to the river, where there were fishes. -I was thinking we should try to get Shika and Sasuke.

-Bastard is not a group person, Karin-neechan. Ever since our time in the 44 proved he can survive by himself, he refuses to do group activities.

-I know, but he’s on the way to Shika, and that lazy ass genius might be our best bet to leave this place unscathed and well-fed. -she frowned, and Naruto once again realized that Nagato would never drop his team in the middle of the Forest of Death, even though Anko did it with Sakura. -I don’t think the survival test is the only thing. They love to make us fight each other, but there’s none of that here. I think they’ll do something like this after the week is over.

Naruto tilted his head, considering her words. -You’re usually right in your conspiracy theories, so I’ll grant you that. But my team already did a survival test that was ten times worse than this one.

-We still haven’t forgiven sensei for that. -Tenten scowled.

-But Shika is a good friend. Although he might want to find Choji.

Karin pouted. -I’ll try to dissuade him, but honestly… We can just stuff him with fish. Poor boy is probably already crying in a hole.

-You’re so mean, Karin-neechan.

-It’s part of my charm. Let’s go. -she pulled his arm, making him drop the twigs. Naruto protested for a while, talking about eating first. Karin managed to shut him by saying she sensed dangerous animals nearby. He knew she was lying, but it was always better to just do what she wanted.

They found Sasuke after nearly ten minutes. The boy was in a hurry to carve wood spears with jagged tips, most likely for fishing. He already had a fire out, thanks to his fire release. Sensing them, Sasuke scowled and growled.

-Hey, Bastard. Happy to see me? -Naruto tried a greeting, knowing that Sasuke would play tough out of spite.

-I was hoping you got trampled over by a bear or something worse. -he answered, pretending to hate his best friend.

-Your hopes were trampled over instead. -Karin answered cheekily. -What is it, Sasu-Chan? Missed your boyfriend already?

The boys sputtered, shouted and cursed at her. -We’re best friends! Not boyfriends!

-Well, I think Sakura-Chan is jealous of the wrong person. She keeps insisting I’m gonna steal her Sasuke-Kun, but you already have your claws out, huh, Naruto-Kun? -she teased her cousin. -He was even pouting.

-Karin, I’ll impale your throat with those stakes. At a precise angle where you won’t die but will either bleed to death or suffer an infection ugly enough to destroy your vocal cords.

-I love when you get all dark and broody on me. -she wiggled her eyebrows, pretending to be flirting. Sasuke threw his hands up.

-What do I gotta kill to get rid of you? -he asked.

-No getting rid of me.

-She’s a parasite. Believe me, I try to shake her off, but she’s like a slimy slug or a bloodsucker.

Karin turned her eyes on Naruto. -I have feelings.

-They are mostly murderous, psychotic ones. Excuse me for not caring. -he turned to Sasuke. -We’re headed to Shikamaru. He might make you company or be her new target. Either way, you get rid of her.

Sasuke groaned and kicked dirt on his fire. -Fine. Just stop bitching on my ear, Karin. I swear you’re more annoying than Itachi’s girlfriend.

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say. Both Karin and Naruto started a long teasing that varied greatly from baby brother jokes to jealousy and even conspiration plots of Sasuke being secretly in love with either Izumi or Itachi. Tenten laughed along, torn between defending or teasing him. When they reached Shikamaru, Sasuke was ready to kiss the ground under his feet as long as he became a better target. Predictably, Shikamaru was gazing at the clouds on the low branch of a thick tree. It took nearly half an hour to convince him to move, and it only worked once Naruto made a clone carry him on piggyback ride. Needless to say, it was Sasuke and Karin’s turn to tease the life out of him.

The group settled under the huge roots of a tree that made a wide shelter. It was a thigh fit for the four of them, but Naruto was already building an extended roof of twigs and leaves to cover more space. Shikamaru was setting the firepit, Sasuke was weaving a basket of vines to carry fish and Karin was scouting the area for animals or people while Tenten was setting traps. She asked Shikamaru to put Genjutsu traps tied to seals that Karin wrote on tree barks with her chakra-infused blood, in order to ward off anything approaching.

The group readied themselves for the week, training by day, improving their shelter, building traps to get small animals, and taking night shifts to watch over the others. When the chronometer rang for the seven-day deadline, they dismantled their shelter, shrouded the area with Genjutsu to disguise their scent and tracks, then followed by the river towards the place Karin felt an agglomeration of strong chakras presence.

They were the first group to arrive, without any injuries. However, Choji and Ino were already in the makeshift infirmary. The boy was malnourished, and the girl had been attacked by a giant bug. Sakura was on the hospital with a severe case of chakra depletion for fighting against the same bug that was targeting a near unconscious Ino. The next ones to arrive had been Hinata and Natsu, the Byakugan users having a good view on where to go and where to avoid. They still had several injuries, but nothing their first-aid kit couldn’t solve. The third and last group took a day longer due to their injuries. Kiba and Shino had been discussing all the time about which direction to follow. Having encountered giant snakes and bears, they weren’t lucky enough to escape without wounds.

-You’re all alive. Good. -Ebisu smirked, watching the weary faces. -Some of you completely avoided dangers while others were nearly overcome by them. Some questionable decisions, as always… For gennin, this is an acceptable result. -he clasped his hands behind his back, walked back and forth. -You have a final test.

-I fucking knew it! -Karin shouted. -Give me my money, bitch! -she screamed at Naruto, who sadly delivered his toad wallet into her greedy hands. Shikamaru muttered about troublesome women while Ebisu ranted about bad words, being completely ignored by Karin.

-What’s the test, Ebisu-San? -Sasuke cut off his protests. -We’re gonna fight each other?

-Not really. -he adjusted his sunglasses. -There will be a race from this gate to the last one. Each of you need to pass from all gates and get your flags. You can’t get someone’s else flag in the gate, only out of it. The first one to arrive with all of its flags will be the winner. The ones with the least of flags are the losers… -Ebisu let the silence rang for a while. -And the losers will go back to the forest, for another week, this time without any sort of aid.

Protesting ensued while Ebisu cackled madly, clapping at his own genius. In the end, talks about unfairness were shut down. Naruto partnered with Sasuke, while Karin decided that Tenten was a better bet to defend herself. Natsu stuck to Hinata, while Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino decided to go by themselves. The first ones to arrive were sent ahead. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Karin left together, but Karin waited for Tenten at the second gate. Tenten, Hinata and Natsu were released after five minutes, followed by Kiba and Shino, ten minutes later.

Naruto and Sasuke focused on speeding through the race, with the former making clones to fight Shikamaru. Tenten and Karin kept themselves close, the latter trying to steal Shikamaru’s flags while Tenten fought Natsu and Hinata behind them. Suddenly, Shikamaru started to race backwards, putting himself behind Shino. Tenten and Karin struggled with Hinata and Natsu, Naruto’s clones also disrupting them. In the end, Naruto and Sasuke reached first place with all of their flags. Tenten reached second missing two, while Karin reached third missing one. Hinata and Natsu, were both missing four flags. After them, Kiba reached with none of his flags, while Shino had all of them, and Shikamaru was missing three. Kiba, Hinata and Natsu were sent back into the forest, while the rest returned home.

Naruto was finally going to eat ramen.

* * *

**January 16 th of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

Not even Kurama could stand the bore anymore.

D-Rank missions turned out to be worse than any of them expected. So far, they had babysat spoiled children, painted fences, weeded gardens, cleaned the Inuzuka backyard and rid the sewers from excessive trash. It had been hell, not just boring. But at least team seven wasn’t like Karin’s: they had to capture a fugitive cat nearly every day, and clean barrels of fish that smelled even worse than the sewers. Nonetheless, Naruto begged on his knee for at least a C-Rank mission instead of the last D-Rank they needed to do. Beating up thugs, escorting some stuck-up merchant, even helping a lady carry her shopping bags. He just couldn’t stand the completely lack of shinobi lifestyle from his missions and he needed a breather. Iruka had lectured and warned him about the importance of D-Rank and how C-Rank were slightly more dangerous. That was when Naruto literally kneeled and asked for anything other than D-Rank. In the end, Iruka selected an escort mission to a relatively peaceful country. Tazuna was a foul-mouthed drunkard that was building an important bridge connecting the main island to Fire Country, and although the pay wasn’t attractive, at least they would be stretching their legs.

Kakashi, feeling merciful after the week he spent drilling chakra control on his little gennin, accepted the mission. They met the next day on Konoha’s gates, signed the registry with Kotetsu and Izumo, then walked out of the village with an overly emotional Uzumaki family waving at them. Freedom smelt nice, even though Tazuna stank like hell. Kurama had decided to go for a walk as well, and his chibi version was outside the seal, happily trotting around and ahead everyone like a curious puppy, much to Kakashi’s amusement. He drew the line when Tazuna tried to pet him, though, and revealed his deep voice and ability to talk by telling him to get his human paws off him.

-Humans don’t have paws, Oniisama. -Naruto admonished him. -They’re called hands. I told you a thousand times.

-What being called changes? Your crazy mother named you after a maelstrom, but everyone thinks it’s a ramen topping. You can call it hand, and I’ll call it paw. Same shit.

-Language! -Tenten chided the fox. -Not in front of the children. -she made a mock show of covering Naruto’s ears.

-I get no respect in this life! -the blonde stomped the ground, pouting. He kept the show a little bit longer when his senses tingled in danger. Walking past a puddle in the ground, he stopped. Kurama, a little far away, had growled in a menacing way usually reserved to the people who mistreated his kit. Naruto had always trusted the fox, and purposefully stepped into the puddle water, hoping his teammates would pay attention to it. Tenten complained at his behavior to keep things light in case someone was watching, but Kakashi sent a small sign to Sasuke. Everyone felt the chakra disturbance and were ready to jump in formation.

The attack didn’t come at once, but it didn’t take long. Suddenly, two enemies emerged from the puddle, immediately being recognized as nukenin from Kirigakure due to the slash across their headband. The duo didn’t give time for further inspection, seeing as their cover had been previously blown and their opponents were in wait. Their chains surrounded Kakashi’s body, seemingly catching him out of guard and cutting him into pieces. Still, the man wasn’t hailed a genius for nothing, and the Genjutsu placed with the Substitution fooled the duo into believing their opponent dead, since in a fight with multiple opponents one couldn’t simple look behind to check the results of their work until everyone was down.

Tenten, realizing the enemy was still coming, quickly reached the conclusion they were either after a Jinchuuriki or their sketchy customer. She flashed forward, putting herself in front of Tazuna, while Sasuke jumped when the two nukenin were inches from slamming into him from both sides. The action caused them to instead slam into each other. Naruto, who hadn’t been idle during the battle and had purposefully set himself as a childish and dumb gennin, made quick use of Sasuke’s opening by twisting the chains the enemy was sharing around them by flying around the tree, locking the Metal Gauntlets in place with the deadly accuracy of Tenten’s kunais. Having the enemy temporarily unmoving, Sasuke delivered a hard kick to one’s chest, the impact bringing the other’s gauntlet too close to his throat, cutting it open. The remaining nukenin screamed, abandoning the gauntlet and trying for an escape, but Naruto made quick work of his chakra chains to stop him from fleeing while Sasuke use the chakra wire to bind him from good.

Out of the woods, Kakashi walked towards them, revealing himself to be alive. Tazuna yelped and pointed, stammering, but then looked back at the “crime scene”, confusing himself even further when he saw logs instead of body parts. Kakashi, ignoring the man’s brush with death, signaled the dead body to Naruto, and the blonde put himself to work by sealing it inside one of the thousands scrolls he kept in his body. Meanwhile, Kakashi signaled Sasuke to come closer to the nukenin still alive. -Use your Sharingan to find out who they were after.

-But you already know. -Sasuke scowled, still unhappy that Kakashi let him believe he was dead, even for a second. The jounin arched an eyebrow, and the boy huffed. -Fine. Experience sucks. -he mumbled, then activated the mitsudomoe pattern.

The sight only made the nukenin stiffen, and the Genjutsu that followed was worse. Several shrill screams and pleads were heard, much to Tazuna’s growing horror that a child was able to cause that with only a look, ignorant of what the Sharingan entailed. Sasuke didn’t take a long time to finish, and in the meantime Tenten tried to calm down the client while Naruto kept watch and Kurama yawned bored.

-He confirmed what we already knew. -Sasuke answered. -But there’s a few things we should discuss. Later. Anyway, T&I will have lots of fun with him. We hit jackpot with this one.

Kakashi nodded, then slapped seal tags on the men’s body. -Seal this one as well, Naruto. Make sure to write alive on the scroll. -he added the last part, knowing that Inoichi rather work on dead bodies, unlike Ibiki that loved to play with the living ones. -Good work, team. You outdid yourselves. I couldn’t be prouder. -he gave his trademark eye smile. -Naruto, you did a good job warning everyone about the puddle. Sasuke, you handled two chunnin of Kiri, that’s no easy task. Tenten, good analysis of the enemy’s objective and securing our client. -then, he turned to the client, who was still shaken, and seeing as he wasn’t injured, Kakashi simply summoned two of his big dogs. -Deliver this to T&I and request a medic-nin just in case. Tazuna-San… We need to talk. -his words were accompanied by Kurama’s unhappy growl and protective warping of his tails around Naruto’s legs. -Why did you lie about the mission? They weren’t after me. You were the target.

The man gave excuses about not knowing what happened, but as soon as Kakashi suggested going back to the village and correcting the mission’s rank, he talked.

-Lying about a mission’s requirement put yourself and the shinobi’s in danger. You could have died here. And my team could also have died. If there were anyone one else, another high-level missing nin, even I could have died. You can’t do this just because you can’t pay for a mission. Konoha offers diverse ways of payment, even long term or trade contracts.

The man lowered his head, ashamed, but it had no effect on the jounin. Kakashi looked at his team, question in his face. -We’d like to keep going. -Naruto answered. -I know Tenten will say we’re being dumb and risking ourselves needlessly, but we can take on chunnin. Besides, if we have a medic-nin, we can take on a jounin, and if it comes to worst, I can just be a mommy’s boy and Konoha’s Red Death is gonna wipe everyone’s ass.

Kakashi smiled, amused by the boy’s hero worship of Kushina. -Alright. But I’ll send a message back to Konoha and let the full details of the mission be known. They might send a chunnin and gennin to help, if the Hokage deems it necessary. And you, Tazuna-San, no secrets from now on. Even your poor grandson won’t change my mind about skinning you alive if your lies harm my team. Are we clear?

-Yes! -he answered promptly.

-And if my kit is harmed, I’ll turn your whole country to cinders. -Kurama added, growling menacing. Naruto sighed and picked him up.

-You can’t threaten the client, Oniisama. He’s just being dumb. You can’t fault him for that.

-Your job is to forgive assholes. My job is to eat them alive. Stop trying to redeem me. -Kurama nipped the blonde’s fingers with sharp teeth, causing Naruto to let go of the fox. He gracefully landed on the ground, huffed indignantly, then started to chase after a squirrel. Kakashi blinked a few times, then decided that ignorance was a bliss.

-Good. Naruto, you take the front. Scan ahead every few minutes. You two take the flanks. I’ll stay back. Priority is to get out alive, screw the bridge, but preferably including our lying client.

Tenten bit her lip to stop from laughing. Kakashi was in a bad mood. For some reason, she found it amusing. Their sensei was so laid back and chill, even during a fight, that she thought he’d always keep his feelings to himself. -Don’t worry, sensei, things will be fine. -she patted his elbow.

Kakashi tried not to scoff at her innocence. His cute little gennin were way too precious for this world, and he couldn’t just crush their hopes like that. -Those were nukenin from Kirigakure, Tenten-Chan. They are trained to keep fighting no matter what happens. Without sight, weapons, arms, legs… The next people they will send won’t be Chunnin. Can you imagine someone with that sort of training and level?

Tenten shivered, scared, but she wouldn’t back down because it meant leaving her teammates behind. They were overconfident dorks, but they were her dorks, they would either win together or die together. -I understand is not an ideal situation, sensei. Having faith might not be enough to save us. But I still hope because I trust our team. -she answered with a smile. Kakashi put a hand on top of her head, remembering his own sensei. Definitely too precious for the world.

-That’s good, Tenten-Chan. -he smiled back at her.

The trip to the harbor of Fire Country took on a more relaxed pace, Tazuna talking about his family, especially the grandson he used as a way to manipulate them. They secured a small boat that would be harder to spot, and with Tenten and Sasuke’s cooperation, they weaved and tied Genjutsu around them, since all ship activities at Wave Country were being monitored. At some point, Naruto tuned out the stupid conversation and started to talk with Kurama. Sasuke, knowing their talks were always amusing, at least when it involved bickering, leaned back to hear.

-No, kit, I can’t bring you there. -the fox tried to reason with the blonde. Ever since Naruto found out the bijuu could talk to each other no matter the distance, he had been nagging the poor kitsune to let him meet the others.

-How am I supposed to help them if I don’t meet them? -he protested, crossing his arms and pouting.

-I’m not gonna start on how they don’t need a brat’s help… I’ll just say I can’t bring you because you don’t have the requirements

-Well, then how can I get the requirements? -he insisted. Kurama sighed, wishing Kushina would appear and silence the brat with a well-aimed fist. Why she never explained the Mental World for her son was beyond his imagination.

-You need to be fully linked with me. That process takes years because our chakras aren’t fully mingled in the first place. You’re getting closer, though. -the fox tried to placate him. Naruto pouted harder, gaining a furry tail slap to the face. -Don’t even think about…

Predictably, Naruto thought exactly about it. -Where do I find the others?

Kurama grunted in frustration. -The closest one is that useless crazy Tanuki. I’m not letting you near him, don’t even try.

Naruto sputtered in outrage. Suna was really close and crossing the Land of River was safe. -But Kurama-Nii…!

Kurama cursed his bijuu brother out loud before explaining. -He’s been pretending to be his jinchuuriki’s mother and driving him crazy to kill people because he hates being trapped. Poor kid can’t even sleep because the seal might break. Doesn’t help that his father keeps trying to kill him either.

Naruto clenched his fist. There wasn’t much he could do about shinobis, but he thought the bijuus weren’t that petty. -That’s mean. Why is he doing it?

Kurama sighed, also disappointed in his brother. Gaara wasn’t Bunpuku, he was an innocent child that should be protected, but Shukaku was immature and dumb. -Not all of us have a good relationship with our jinchuuriki, kit. Shukaku wants to get free and tormenting a teenager with mommy’s issues is his plan to get it. Like I said, crazy Tanuki.

Kurama should have known the blonde wouldn’t be easily distracted by one defeat. -Who else? -Naruto asked.

Seeing as there wouldn’t be running away from this, the fox decided to at least play safe. -There’s a good bet in Taki. Chomei is fine and her jinchuuriki is… Well, they were made for each other and annoy the shit out of me, but they’re fine.

-Alright! I just need to find a way inside Takigakure! -Naruto cheered, and Kurama scowled when Kakashi was about to say something. At least it would keep the blonde occupied trying to find out the village’s entrance, and that was better than Naruto running towards a rampaging Shukaku.

Kurama closed its eyes, enduring the blonde’s comments about Wave Country’s land, sparse forests and rivers, until something caught his attention. He growled, shivers making Naruto pay attention to his surroundings. -Did you feel that, kit? -Kurama jumped on Naruto’s shoulder, using chakra to stay rooted.

-There’s someone watching us. -Naruto threw a kunai into a bush, startling everyone, but certain that he felt a presence trying to conceal chakra in that place. A white rabbit jumped out of the bush, ear bleeding, but Naruto didn’t lower his guard. The presence had gone far away, but it was still watching them.

-Naruto! It’s just some poor rabbit. -Tenten complained, hushing to heal the creature, but Sasuke’s arm stopped her, Sharingan already scanning the leftover chakra.

-Substitution. -he answered. -Besides, white rabbits in the summer only occur if they are raised indoors, away from sunlight. There was someone… Down! -he shouted, tackling the bridge builder to the ground while Naruto pulled Tenten down with him. A massive sword flew over their heads, lodging itself in the trunk of a tree. On top of it, an extremely tall shinobi was perched. He had his nose and mouth covered by bandages, like his chest, and wore slack light blue pants. The sword was immediately recognized by Tenten, but it was Kakashi that introduced the man.

The jounin stepped forward. -Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist. -he spoke, more as a warning to his team than as need to say. He knew Tenten would know about the sword and Naruto was used to studying bingo books, but Sasuke would only know the name of strong people.

-Kakashi, the Copy-Nin. -Zabuza answered. -No wonder the Demon Brothers failed their job.

-That’s what they were called? -Kakashi arched an eyebrow. -Disappointing. -he sighed.

Tired of the man’s rambling, Kurama barked orders. -Manji Formation. -he ordered the gennin team.

-But… -Naruto realized it meant Kakashi would fight Zabuza by himself.

The jounin agreed with Kurama. -You can’t take on him like the others, Naruto. Zabuza is on another league. If I’m going to fight him, then I’ll need this. -he moved his bandana upwards, revealing the red eye.

Zabuza chuckled, bringing Naruto out of stupor. -That’s right. The Sharingan. -he said. -Still… Your monkey tricks are nothing for me. You’ll have to hand me over the old man.

-What is someone like you doing after a man like him? He’s just a bridge builder.

-Don’t pretend to be daft, Kakashi. You know what that bridge means to businesspeople. Everyone likes money. -he shrugged. -Hand him over and I won’t kill your team.

Kakashi steeled himself, realizing there would be no negotiating with him. -No.

-It’s your funeral. -with a kick to the tree, Zabuza dislodged the sword from its trunk and flew away, landing on the ground. He promptly started to gather his chakra. -Hiding in the Mist Technique. _-_ he said, the Sign of Confrontation on his raised right hand. The mist started to thicken, making their surroundings harder to see with the common eye.

Kakashi’s concern immediately went to his team. -This is the silent assassination technique. Sense his location, Naruto. Sasuke, track his moves. We can’t see him just as much as he can’t see us, but he’ll track us through noise, so be quiet. -Kakashi quietly made a water clone, changing places with it, then poised himself behind his team. Zabuza wasn’t much of a talker and he didn’t take on needless fights. His job was to kill Tazuna, so he would go after him first, regardless of who was on his way. Of course, he wouldn’t deny playing with their minds a bit before.

-Eight points. -the voice seemed to come from several directions in the mist, and Tenten made a mental note to research on the Ventriloquism jutsu later. -Larynx. Spine. Lungs. Liver. Jugular. Subclavian Artery. Kidneys. Heart. -the voice chuckled darkly. -Now, which shall be my killing point?

Kurama was of the opinion the subclavian artery would make a clean cut and fast death, but Naruto didn’t ask his opinion and promptly told him to shut up and focus on the killing intent. At his side, Sasuke was trying to distinguish between all the chakra dispersed in the mist and Zabuza’s body. There seemed to be three of them, but their chakra wasn’t evenly distributed, and they were made of water, which meant they were different from the ones Naruto used. Sasuke didn’t think Kakashi realized Zabuza had two clones instead of one, so she prepared a kunai in a throwing position.

In a flash, Zabuza had entered their Manji Formation without even tipping them off. Naruto rolled forward, away from him, while Tenten and Sasuke dragged Tazuna backwards. Kakashi’s clone tackled him, easily overpowering him in Taijutsu, a kunai lodged on his throat. -Yield. -Kakashi said.

-Not so easy, Kakashi. -Zabuza’s clone appeared behind him, the kunai slashing down on him at the same time as Kakashi dispersed the first clone of Zabuza. The nukenin chuckled. -A water clone, just like mine. -he swung his sword, having felt the vibration of a step in the ground. Kakashi parried off his attack with a kunai, but Zabuza managed to kick him away. Sasuke watched as his sensei flew towards the second clone and flicked his kunai in a desperate attempt to at least warn him. The chakra imbued weapon dispelled the clone, and he quietly changed his location. However, Kakashi had landed on water.

Thick, dense, chakra concentrated water. -Kakashi-sensei! -he screamed. -The water! -his warning had come too late. Zabuza rose from the riverbank with nine hand seals already being formed.

-Water Prison. -Kakashi gasped, being trapped inside a bubble of water. -Run! Take Tazuna and run! He can’t leave the prison and fight you at the same time. -at this, Zabuza made another clone with only one hand.

Sasuke took out his big shuriken. -That’s out of question now. -he glanced at Naruto. -We need to free Kakashi-sensei. We can’t fight this clone and win, he’s still too strong.

Naruto made around thirty weak clones of himself. -Let’s distract the clone and aim for the original.

They coordinated the attacks so the clones would blind Zabuza. One of them transformed into Sasuke’s shuriken while the nukenin dispelled the dozens on top of him in a fit of annoyance. Sasuke threw the weapon, the water clone moved his shoulder not to get hit, but the shuriken kept flying towards the real Zabuza holding Kakashi’s water prison. In order to stop the clone from realizing the mistake, Kurama flashed forward in a flicker of unparalleled speed, claws of deadly corrosive chakra dispelling it.

The real Zabuza grabbed the shuriken with his free arm, seconds later noticing another shuriken in its shadow. He cursed and jumped; still sure the attack wouldn’t reach him. Behind him, the hidden shuriken revealed itself to be Naruto. The boy threw three kunais, aiming at Zabuza’s head, arm and back. The man had no alternative but to dispel the water prison, the blade slicing under his eye. Furious, he threw the big shuriken at Naruto, hoping to kill the boy. Kakashi’s eyes widened in panic, but Naruto turned out to be just a clone. He wasn’t crazy enough to get closer to a jounin in a fit rage.

-Good work, team. -Kakashi praised them without taking his eyes off the enemy. -But now it’s you and me, Zabuza. -the enraged jounin pounced on him. They traded hits, kunai against the Kubikiribocho, none hitting their targets. In the midst of fight, Zabuza started to notice how Kakashi seemed to copy him, moves, techniques, speech. He launched into a long sequence of over forty hand seals, creating a water dragon that was his strongest technique, but that was also copied by his opponent. They clashed once again, none of them gaining the upper hand.

-How are you doing this? -Zabuza cursed, staring at the Sharingan in hatred. Kakashi kept his face blank, unnerving him. When he managed to create the Water Dragon Technique before Zabuza even started, the man had lost his mind, and he was just waiting for the right moment. Gaining advantage over an unstable opponent, the silver-haired jounin unleashed his all in a current of water vortex that rendered Zabuza nearly unconscious, pinned to a tree with dozens of shurikens coated in chakra sent by Tenten when she noticed that Kakashi had lost his weapon’s pouch. The silver-haired jounin inwardly thanked his student, then gripped his only kunai tighter. He was about to deliver the killing blow to the throat when twin needles went through his enemy’s neck. The presence was unannounced, and Kakashi didn’t know if that was foe or friend, so he leaped back, even though all he wanted was to make sure Zabuza was dead.

Perched on a tree, a hunter-nin from Kirigakure had more senbon in his hand, poised to strike. He relaxed his stance, but didn’t lower his guard, after all, Kakashi was on Kiri’s Bingo Book with a hefty bounty. The hunter-nin bowed politely. -Thank you, shinobi-san. I have been hunting Zabuza for a long time.

Kakashi crouched, searching for a pulse, somehow unnerved that a hunter-nin from Kiri wouldn’t address him by name. Still, Zabuza’s pupils had no reaction to light, his heart had stopped, and he wasn’t breathing. For all purposes, he was dead. However, Sasuke had a troubled expression on his Sharingan eyes, and Kakashi decided to indulge him. -What is wrong, Sasuke?

-His chakra isn’t behaving like a dead body’s chakra. -his expression darkened. -I know that because I’ve seen firsthand.

Naruto activated his mind eye technique, paying special attention to the flow. -It’s flowing differently… Like he is in a coma. -he walked closer. -His heart… there’s something encasing his heart, like a blanket… He’s definitely alive, sensei.

Kakashi looked up at the hunter-nin, who still had senbon in his hand. -Hunter-nin are trained to know which spot causes instant death. You’re his partner, aren’t you?

-Step away from Zabuza’s body, Shinobi-San.

-I don’t think so. Remove your mask. -Kakashi pressed his kunai against Zabuza’s throat. -State your name.

The hunter-nin removed his mask, showing a young face underneath. -I am Zabuza’s tool. Yuki Haku.

Kakashi glanced at his gennin, dying to mouth a “brainwashed”. -His tool?

-I live to serve Zabuza-San. -Haku answered.

Kakashi tilted his head, knowing when he had the right cards but unwilling to show them. -What would you do if I killed him?

Haku’s body shook forwards, his eyes widened, and his face showed horror. -Please, don’t.

Kakashi hummed to himself, pretending to be in a difficult situation. In truth, killing Zabuza would be easy, and if Haku decided to stay, Naruto could always summon Kushina. -I am sure you understand my situation here. I have a task of protecting the bridge builder. Zabuza is the main threat. Letting him alive is not a thing a shinobi would do. He will come back. You don’t seem to have any influence over his decisions.

-I can fix this. -Haku pledged. -Zabuza-San only wants the money to return home. His home village is being plagued by a terrorist. The Yondaime Mizukage has declared death on all bloodline clans. Thousands of innocents… And the Academy Graduation ceremony…

-I heard about that… Is it real, then? -Kakashi asked, always eager for intel on villages.

Haku nodded, conflicted. -Zabuza-San might appear as your enemy. But truth is that he is doing everything he can to protect his home. For that, we need money to pay an army.

-Money, huh? -Kakashi said out loud. -His employer… Does he have money with him?

-Yes.

-I know it might make a bad reputation for a nukenin to kill its client and take its money before finishing the job. However… that is the choice I am giving you. Take out the employer and all of his henchmen. You can keep all of his money. In exchange, I won’t kill Zabuza. Without a contract, there’s no need to target Tazuna. You two can get away unharmed.

Haku looked at his master’s body. He clutched his mask in his hand, breaking it. Stiffly, he bowed. -I will do as you say, Shinobi-San. However, if a single injury is added to Zabuza’s body… I will squash any mercy I have in my heart and kill each and every last of you. Even the children. -he swirled away in a body flicker, the distance putting him out of Naruto’s radar and confirming their safety.

Kakashi relaxed his body, vision hazy. -Sasuke, secure his body. You heard what…

-Kakashi-sensei!

That man really needed to expand his chakra reserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I write so much about past events, but I'm hoping to give a feeling of depth to the characters, not just have them do actions without reasoning. I edited the chapters to be around 20K words, but a few have more or less.  
> Enjoy!


	3. The Chuunin Exams Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enemy shows a worrying interest in Sasuke. Kakashi ups his team's training and the Chuunin Exams arrive. Naruto sets an overprotective Kushina on his enemy.

**January 26 th of 2453, Land of Waves**

Sasuke laid down in the cold grass by Tenten’s side. His teammate had her eyes closed, a slight frown in her forehead showing she was focusing on something. He remained in silence, not wanting to disturb her.

-Weren’t you supposed to be guarding our prisoner? -she asked.

-I traded places with Naruto.

-Why?

-I wanted to talk. -Sasuke shuffled, uncomfortable.

Tenten opened her eyes, eyebrows shooting up. -Uchiha Sasuke wants to talk? I feel honored.

-Is that so unbelievable? -he crossed his arms. -I wanted some tips on our last exercise. You were the first to finish it.

Tenten hummed in consideration. -I don’t think my method is going to help you. -she bit her lip, thoughts running loose. -I don’t think stopping a weapon from hitting you with chakra is a reliable defense.

-You were still perfect, Tenten.

The girl tried to hold back her amusement. -You’re awfully friendly lately, Sasuke-Kun. -she rolled his name on her tongue the way his fangirls did. He eyerolled.

-Shisui-Nii said I needed to dislodge the stick in my backside. -he shrugged, and Tenten rolled to the side, laughing hard. Shisui had a habit of jumping in their training sessions and bickering with Kurama about who was stronger: Sasuke or Naruto. Madara and Hashirama had been used as examples once or twice, until Kurama said that he would squash Shisui under his butt if he ever mentioned that vermin again. Overall, Shisui was fun and loose-tongued.

-Did he used those words? -she inquired, knowing how crude the man’s language was.

-He might have been a little bit meaner. -Sasuke pouted. Tenten giggled, imagining if the scene happened in a formal stiff dinner with the elders. -Come on, Tenten. I’m really awful with that technique and sensei isn’t letting me advance into healing chakra without mastering it.

-Why do you want to learn healing, Sasuke? -she asked laughing. -I already told you I’m gonna be the team’s medic-nin.

-Yes, but every shinobi knows at least the basics to stop bleeding or deal with burns. The ones who don’t, die.

Tenten eyerolled at his dramatic speech. -I don’t think you need such effort to perform the Mystic Healing Palms, anyone with poor chakra control can do it, as long as they’re not close to dying. -Tenten arched an eyebrow. -But fine. I’ll help on one condition.

Sasuke quickly sat up. -Name it.

-You have to call me Tenten-Sama. -the girl wiggled her toes, keeping the laughter locked away.

Sasuke made a big show of thinking, then shrugged. -I don’t even like living anyway. -he crossed his arms and looked away. Tenten was about to start teasing him when he was saved by Naruto shouting at them. Apparently, Kakashi was up and around, talking with Tsunami about the soup’s recipe. -What is it now?

-Kakashi-sensei woke up and Haku sent a message. -he answered, panting. He was either running or training in secret as he usually did.

-A message? -Tenten inquired.

Kakashi nodded, sitting in the porch with help from Tsunami. -He took out all of Gato’s henchmen and is on the process of taking every single penny from him. By the end of the day, Gato will be dead and he’ll come with the proof to collect Zabuza’s body.

The group sighed in relief, happy they managed to get out alive. It wouldn’t have been the same if Zabuza wasn’t a nukenin, and that was something Naruto kept in the back of his head.

-You can build your bridge in peace now, Tazuna-San. -Tenten smiled at the old man.

The group celebrated the news with joy. Kurama went as far as hunting a wild boar and giving it for Tsunami to put in their soup. Their first C-Rank mission had ended in success. The bridge was built, Gato was killed and Haku managed to calm down Zabuza after Kakashi gave him the news about a group of Kiri rebels that were fighting against the Mizukage. Feeling hopeful and gaining a lot more money than he initially thought, the nukenin decided to head back to Kirigakure, where the rebel forces happily accepted him back.

-I guess happy endings are possible, after all, sensei. -Tenten told Kakashi once they returned home.

-Maybe. -the man shrugged, inwardly going through excuses to placate Kushina’s rage that her son had been in danger. -I’ll pay dinner for us. Congratulations on a job well done. I’m proud of team seven. -he was promptly pounced by an overly happy Naruto and requests for Ichiraku’s ramen.

* * *

**March 1 st of 2453, Training Ground 3, Konohagakure no Sato**

After the team’s success in the Land of Waves, finishing the A-Rank mission, Hiruzen decided to up the challenge and see how they would fare against another similar situation. However, before it could be done, he told Kakashi to teach all he could about the workings of the village and shinobi life to his gennin team. Naruto already knew more than he could ever tell other people, but he kept shut and pretended to be blissfully ignorant. Resigned, but nonetheless determined to make them understand, Kakashi called them to their usual training ground.

-The Hokage believes our team has proven itself and, as an act of faith, decide to put us in higher ranking missions. Which means, from now on, Team Seven will never again take on D-Ranks because I also hate them.

Naruto whooped, Sasuke released a sigh, and Tenten high-fived her blonde teammate. Sasuke pinched both of them in order to get silence when the cheering didn’t end. -What does it mean for us, sensei?

-It means it’s time to learn things that you don’t hear about in the Academy. -he sat down. -This is serious. It’s not classified information, but shinobi usually receive this information after they make chunnin. Still, we were considered an elite gennin team. So, pay attention. -Kakashi clapped once. -In the Academy, you learn a shinobi’s place in the world. They teach you that Fire Country comes first, then Konoha, then your clan, then yourself. This is how the Daimyo wants to believe we are, which is why we teach this to students who might still fail being a shinobi. -Kakashi touched his bandana. -This is the symbol of Konoha. Not Fire Country, or even your clan. You are Konoha shinobi before anything else. The village is everything for you. If you protect the village, you protect the clans, you protect the country.

-I don’t understand… -Sasuke frowned. He was taught the might of the Uchiha. In his clan, being an Uchiha meant more than being a shinobi, a human, a living being. Everything else was secondary.

-I think you’ll understand better as I explain. -Kakashi said. -I’m gonna tell you about how Konoha is organized and how the clans work in it. We have the Administration Corps, which is the most boring place ever. Most people who work there don’t have many skills as a shinobi or are retired. Crippled soldiers, gennin, chunnin, civilians. They help alleviate the Hokage’s burden of keeping things working. They are the ones who take care of paychecks, allocation of funds, ranking missions and distributing them. They are also responsible for all the information flow in the village. Courier squads are under this division. Diplomatic business with other villages as well. More importantly, they organize what’s being taught at the Academy. -he sighed, hating their lax standards. -The most important thing the Administration Division does is to collect taxes. They are highly supervised. It’s easier to infiltrate the village than to steal money from Konoha. Why? Because unlike the daimyo’s court, we have a T&I with a team designed to deal with Internal Affairs, a.k.a. catching greedy little rats. -at this, Naruto laughed.

-Is the payment high, sensei? -Tenten asked. -My cousin works in the Archive. He gains a lot of money just to keep things from dusting. -she pouted.

-The Archive has information on all shinobi. All your strengths and weaknesses, team formations and allocations, address, family members, techniques. There are two squads who work protecting the place. Anyone who leaves has their mind checked by the Intelligence Division. The place has so many seals that three people are needed to recharge them twice a day. -he answered, to Tenten’s awe. -I’m not saying your cousin is that important. -at this, Tenten scoffed, already knowing that. -It’s not about what you do that decides your payment, but how much you can affect the village. If your cousin had a low paycheck and someone offered a lot of money for information in the Archive… Maybe he would be loyal and say no. Maybe he’d say yes. The money is an… incentive.

Tenten nodded. -What about you, sensei?

-Right now I’m part of the Village Corps, just like you. You are part of the Training Division, like all gennin squads. When you all make chunnin, you and I’ll go back to the Overt Division, where we take missions that we don’t need to hide from the public eye. Escorts, Tracking and Surveillance missions are the most common for us. Chunnin and Jounin Squads, as well as the solo jounins are part of it. There is also the Barrier Division, which is mainly run by the Yamanaka and other sensors. The Country Border Patrol has several units around the frontier. Sometimes they are squads, sometimes they are alone. Mostly, the Aburame and Hyuuga are the ones in charge of the Fire Country’s borders against spies and assaults, but the bulk is made by the Gennin Corps.

-What are the Gennin Corps? -Sasuke asked, having never heard of it.

-Some people are barred from making chunnin due to some unsavory abilities. Some gennin are sent there as punishment, others are sent there because there isn’t a team to put them on. Overall, we have around ten thousand gennin spread around the country in the standby stations.

-Wow. -Tenten smiled. -That’s a lot of people.

-You said right now. -Naruto pointed at Kakashi. -So, you weren’t in Village Corps before?

-No. -Kakashi took out his flak jacket, then also his long sleeve black shirt, much to Tenten’s glee and open staring. He pointed at the symbol on his shoulder. -This is a seal put on people of my older division. I was from Anbu.

Tenten yelped, but Naruto and Sasuke already knew. However, for secrecy reasons, Sasuke had never asked about it, while Naruto simply let Kakashi believe he didn’t know that Dog was the same person as his senpai. -Anbu are like… the best of the best, right? -Tenten asked.

-Not really. -Kakashi hummed. -The only requirement is being a good loyal shinobi. Inside Anbu, rank doesn’t matter. There is an age requirement of 13, although I know the rule has been broken before. -he scowled, thinking about Itachi and what the hell Hiruzen was thinking in putting an eleven-year old in the Black Ops. -The Anbu are directly under the orders of the Hokage.

-Aren’t all of us? -Naruto asked, and Kurama had to hold back a snort at how good he was at pretending not to know things.

-Not really. -Kakashi dressed himself back, aware of Tenten’s disappointment and rattled about it. -If a chunnin gives an order for a gennin, he must obey, as long as it doesn’t cause him harm. If a jounin gives an order to a chunnin, the same. Now, if you are a gennin in Anbu, not even a jounin can order you. The Hokage assigns a squad captain, but that’s it. The team who guards him is also part of Anbu, but they don’t answer to anyone else, not even the Anbu Commander, only the Hokage. They are the best. -Kakashi smiled. -I used to be the Yondaime’s guard. And the Sandaime too, after the Yondaime died.

-If you’re that strong, how come you don’t teach us anything? -Tenten pouted, cheeks puffed. Kakashi messed with her hair, completely forgetting she had been previously ogling her much older sensei.

-I’m teaching you lots of things, my cute gennin. But I have to make sure your body can handle the more dangerous techniques first. The Hokage himself told me this is the best team of the Rookie Twelve.

Naruto smiled bright. -Hell yeah!

Sasuke quickly asked about Anbu before the subject was dropped. -How does Anbu work?

-It’s all classified. -Kakashi put a hand in his chin, thinking about what he could speak. -We don’t know about each other. We use masks and codenames. A squad leader knows what his team can do, speaking of abilities, and sometimes they discover the identity, but they are forbidden from talking. Of course, a good sensor makes all the masks useless… -he eyed Naruto, not buying the innocent act. -I can tell you about the divisions and the sort of work they do, but don’t even ask about my missions. The sentence from disclosing any Anbu secret without the Hokage’s permission is death. After a little bit of torture, of course.

The team shivered, yelping again. -Stop being such a creep, Kakashi-sensei! -Naruto complained.

-Maa, maa, don’t be like this, Naruto. -he smiled. -Teams are usually made of four, but some have three, and the more dangerous have six. Hm… There is the Field Division. They have Assassination, Demolition, Hunter-Nin and two Black ops squads. -he turned to Sasuke. -You said you didn’t understand the line between the clan and the village, right? This will be enlightening. -he smirked. -We also have the Intelligence Division. There is the Cryptology, Forgery and Spying squads, headed by Mitoku-San. The Internal Affairs… They give check-ups to all shinobi, making sure there is no one betraying the village, no taxes missing. And the feared Torture and Interrogation. -he looked at Naruto. The boy shivered, remembering Ibiki. -Those two are headed by Morino Ibiki, but Mitarashi Anko also works with them. Their work is gruesome, but it protects us.

-Morino-sensei is really scary. -Naruto mumbled, remembering the spars. -And Karin-neechan said Hebi-Chan is the coolest kunoichi in the world, which means she must be the devil incarnate and even worse than what I’ve seen.

Kakashi gave one of his rare full laugh. -That is accurate. Anko… The further from me, the better she is.

-You’re scared of her, Kakashi-sensei? -Tenten’s eyes gleamed, eager to meet a kunoichi who could inspire fear on others.

-I’m a lot powerful than her… but she’s a disturbing individual. I’ve lost count of how many times she injected me with a new poison and told a student to find the cure in five minutes before I died. -Tenten blanched. -Like I said, distance is a blessing.

-What else is in Anbu? -Sasuke asked.

-The Analysis Team headed by Inoichi-San. Their job is to gain information from dead bodies, which makes us one of the best spies in all the nations, because we have the Yamanaka Clan. -he said. -There is also the Combat Corps. They are trained to protect the village, so they never leave Konoha all at once. Inside are the Defense Squads… They can erect barriers to protect the village, among other things. The Construction Squads. They build traps, trenches, obstacles, walls… Hm, there are the Escort Squads. In case of invasion, they are assigned important people to protect. Like stuffy elders.

-That sounds cool. -Tenten said. -Protecting the village.

-Most people in the Combat Corps are the ones with children. They want time with their families, so they’re assigned this job. -Kakashi continued talking, unwilling to say that Kushina had burned the papers asking for her to be put on the division. -The Reconnaissance Division is one of the most important. They work closely with the T&I. There is Capture and Interrogation, which does exactly what it says, but they work on the field. There is Infiltration too. They are stealth and disguise masters, the most unknown individual in the entire village: our spies. There’s also the Extraction Squad. When a spy or just another shinobi with sensitive information is captured, they are sent. Depending on the situation, if they can’t extract the target, they are ordered to kill.

-Kill our own comrades? -Tenten’s voice trembled. -That’s awful.

-All shinobi know they can be captured in order to be used against their village, Tenten-Chan. Wouldn’t you die rather than be used to hurt your friends? The Extraction Team more often than not sacrifice themselves to save their target.

-Sounds like… Still sounds horrible. -Tenten whispered.

-It happens… -Kakashi’s voice lowered. -It’s the reason most people leave Anbu. Losing comrades to their own hands.

Naruto bit his lip. His mother told him about Obito and Rin. Kakashi still blamed himself for a girl that put herself in the way of an assassination technique and chose to die. -Is there any more divisions? -Naruto asked, trying to take the bad memories from his sensei.

-Strike Division. -Kakashi gladly answered. -There is the Combat and Tactical Squad. They usually lead a larger force to invade places, often the Assault Squad, but they can work alone as well. -Kakashi hummed. -That’s Anbu Corps. It’s not about being an elite shinobi. Those are the people who can be stealthy, discreet, observing… The ones who can accept any mission, no matter how gruesome. Some people might say the Anbu represent everything dark about being a shinobi, but we never claimed to be heroes.

Sasuke thought about his brother. He knew Itachi and Shisui were in Anbu. Even as Head of the Clan, his brother worked in the shadows. They barely saw each other, and Sasuke knew there was a time limit to serve the Anbu corps, but he missed his brother a lot. Thinking about the sort of work his brother did put a chill on his spine. Itachi was the kindest person he knew… He couldn’t imagine his brother as an assassin stalking the shadows.

-What about the Police? -he asked, trying to clean his head. Shisui said he wanted to work in the Police after leaving Anbu, and his brother had considered it as well.

-Konoha Military Force is manly an Intelligence Division. They keep peace inside the village. Bar fights, domestic violence, street gangs, drug market… They have absolute clearance in civilian matters. When the village is attacked, the police’s job is to evacuate and protect the civilians, especially the children. They work daily, have the most contact with people, take their security concerns to the Hokage. It’s an important job, keeping the village at ease. -Kakashi explained. -There was a time in which only the Uchiha clan did this job. But that led to conflicts. People started to assimilate fear to the clan. They didn’t see the police, they saw the Uchiha. People lost respect for the clan… In return, the clan had to use force to solve conflicts that were simple.

-How did that end? It’s not like this anymore. -Tenten observed.

-Uchiha Fugaku. -Kakashi said. -Sasuke’s father. -he smiled. -When the Kyuubi was released on the village, the police was ordered to evacuate only. However, Fugaku-Sama had the Mangekyo Sharingan, strong enough to subdue a tailed-beast. He disobeyed the Hokage’s orders and nearly died in the fight to protect the village. His efforts rendered him nearly blind and he couldn’t keep on being a shinobi… But it did one thing right: people stopped fearing the clan when they realized what they did to keep them safe. Sandaime Hokage decided to follow Yondaime-Sama’s idea of integrating the clan into the village to show people the Uchiha weren’t a separate entity, they were Konoha shinobi as well.

-That’s nice. -Tenten said. -I don’t like when people get separate by clan this and clan that. Sure, clans have different abilities, but we’re all from Konoha.

-That’s right, Tenten. -Kakashi smiled at her.

-There’s one missing, Kakashi-sensei! -Naruto said. -Oyassan works there, so I know it.

Kakashi scratched his head. -They are an interesting bunch of nerds. -he said. -The Research Corps. They create techniques and medicines… Fuuinjutsu, Kinjutsu, Juinjutsu. It’s all confidential, and the most targeted building in the village. The Hospital and Medic-Nin are also part of the Research Corps, mostly because they are always studying ways to heal. There are the regular medics who aren’t combatants but are chakra users. There are the field medics who are part of an entire medic-nin squad or the sole healer of a squad. Either way, they are the ones who are the most protected and targeted. -he sighed. -Well, this is Konoha.

-I still don’t get it. -Sasuke said.

-Like Tenten said, clans have different abilities. Some of them are more likely to end up in certain squads. For instance, the Hyuuga clan can see through walls, chakra, miles and miles away. They control most of the information flux. They are part of the Patrol Squads, Infiltration, Extraction, Capture, Tracking. You can say they specialize in Reconnaissance. The Akimichi clan has a world-wide business of food. Not only it brings money to the village, it also brings information. Spies are employed in this places all the time. Unsuspecting civilians, gennin, retired shinobi… The Yamanaka compose most of the T&I. Their abilities to extract information, erase and modify it put them close to the Hokage, which gives them a lot of say in what happens in the village. The Nara clan owns the most land in the village. They have herbs and plants that are sold to the hospital and research facilities. Those herbs made us the most advanced in the medicine field. They also have a keen mind, so they are great advisors, squad leaders… A lot of them are in the Intelligence Division. The gennin teams are put together according to their input. The Hokage relies heavily on their advice. The Kurama and Uchiha clan are good at Genjutsu, which means they can extract information without making a sound or leaving traces. The Uzumaki clan is a genius in Fuuinjutsu. Fuso-Sama and Nagato-San work in the research of new techniques, barriers that protect the village. The Inuzuka clan are nearly the only ones in the Tracking Division, just like the Aburame, who are usually in the Black ops of Anbu because they are level-headed, discreet and perfect for covert work.

-Wow. -Naruto said.

-It’s like everyone has their place in the village. -Tenten mused. -Their different abilities receive incentive, but all of them work in the village.

-That’s right. The clan offers individuality. The village offers coverage of all areas. There’s a place for everything. In the end, all of us are Konoha.

-Hm. -Sasuke answered. -I’ll have to think on that.

-Good, good. -Kakashi smiled. -Now that you know how Konoha works, I’ll let you know how we work. There are six types of missions: assassination, escort, infiltration, tracking, reconnaissance and extraction. The assassination sort can involve civilians to S-Rank shinobi. They are always C-Rank and above because it has combat. Still, gennin from the regular corps are never asked to perform this sort of tasks.

-Why? -Naruto asked.

-Think about it: assassination tasks either come to protect the village or to solve someone’s else problem. If it comes from the Hokage, sometimes you can’t let anyone know it was the village’s job. Sometimes you have to put the blame on another village. Sometimes these missions lead to war. You can’t leave nothing to chance.

-That makes sense.

-Escort missions. We had one of those. They are always C-Rank and above, but their only goal is to protect. For instance, Tazuna was being targeted by Zabuza. I could have left Tazuna behind and killed Zabuza. The end goal would protect the client, right? But the mission was to protect the client until the bridge was ready. I could only attack the enemy once they came after me or the client.

-But you killed Gato. -Sasuke said.

-Not directly. That mission was all sorts of wrong, but I made the choices I did to protect you three. -he sighed. -Usually, escort missions are the simplest: protect the target, minimal contact with the enemy, but if an escort was asked in the first place, most likely there will be conflict. -Kakashi went for the next. -Infiltration. These are B-Rank and above. It takes a great chakra control to disguise yourself as a civilian, or an allied shinobi. There is the danger of being captured and tortured, of inciting a war. It’s dangerous business. Another type is tracking. It might seem like the easiest one, but it can get rough. Trackers have the sole job to know where the target is. They only engage the target under orders, most the time you simply have to know where someone is, but if you are discovered or ordered to capture, it’s difficult. Still, I think it’s the best job.

-Are you a tracker, sensei? -Naruto asked.

-Among other things, yes. My clan, like the Inuzuka, are good at picking up scents. But it’s not my specialty.

-What is? -Tenten asked.

-Assassination. -Kakashi answered without batting an eyelash. Tenten yelped. -Enemy targets, of course. -he tried to calm down his team. -The other type is Reconnaissance. B-Rank and above, always. Not getting caught while watching the enemy takes skill, patience and stealth. Sometimes these missions go hand-to-hand with Infiltration. However, mostly it takes mapping the layout of a fort, secret entrances, enemy forces and other information. Reconnaissance teams either pass their information to Courier squads or deliver it themselves.

-What about Extraction? -Sasuke asked.

-It’s a mix. Sometimes you have to track your target first. Sometimes you know where the target is, but you need to do some reconnaissance, even infiltrate. Extraction missions can be either to rescue someone or to abduct someone. Either way, they are the sort that can get ugly fast and involve the more bloodshed. If you want to get out of the fort with your target, you need to kill everyone in your way. It’s different from an outright Assassination mission where you have one target and that’s it. Because of that, Extraction missions are at least A-Rank, unless all of your enemies are civilians. Any questions?

-No, sensei. -the three answered.

-Good. Now that you know how things work, you’ll know what to expect when I describe the mission to you. Starting tomorrow, we’ll be taking only C-Rank, so take it seriously. We already have an A-Rank in our record, so that’s good for future promotions. Keep up the good work, team. -Kakashi smiled, waved, then disappeared in a poof.

-A clone! -Naruto sprouted indignations. -The nerve of this man!

* * *

**March 2 nd of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

The morning after brought their first mission as a superior gennin team. Kakashi took the scroll, scanned its contents and announced it was a Tracking and possibly Extraction mission. He left, telling the time for them to meet at the Gate, and proceeded to leisurely walk with his orange book back to his home.

-You’d think he’d be more motivated with an important mission… -Naruto muttered.

-They think our mission was a fluke. -Sasuke scowled, rolling over Sarutobi’s words in his head. A lot of talk about repeating the performance and giving good results. -As if we got lucky.

-It wasn’t luck! We’re gonna prove it! -Tenten punched her hand palm.

-It’s a B-Rank this time, so we have no reason to fail. -Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

-Why are you looking at me, Bastard?

-Hn.

-Kakashi-sensei is late again! -Tenten complained, seeing the man leisurely walking towards the gate.

-At least it was only twenty minutes this time. Maybe the mission is urgent. -Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

-Yo. -Kakashi waved at them greeting. Setting on a light jog, he started to give the mission’s details. -We’re going to Inaho Village in the Land of Rice. -he started. -Our client said his friend Genmai has gone missing near the hills. Naruto, I want you to search the area for human signatures. If we don’t find anything, I’ll scout the area by myself. It’s likely he’s been kidnapped if we can’t find him after such a short time missing.

-Do we have any reason to suspect kidnapping? -Tenten asked. -The mission was already classified as B-Rank. Is that a precaution or does his friend suspects something?

-No, there wasn’t anything suspicious by the request itself. The Land of Rice has recently been through mysterious changes. Nukenin were seen walking around, as well as shinobi without affiliation. There’s also a lot of bandits around.

-I’ll keep my eyes open. -Naruto spoke, then took position behind Kakashi. They increased their speed and reached the village after a few hours. Naruto used Kagura’s Mind Eye technique, sensing around, then ahead. -There are two signatures northeast, five miles. A human, male, civilian. There’s also a wolf nearby. Otherwise is clear.

-Keep sensing it, Naruto. Let’s check it. -Kakashi led the team ahead through the tall thick trees. He signaled them to stop, then charged ahead with a smoke bomb as he saw the wolf attacking Genmai. The scent irritated the wolf’s nose, causing it to run away. Kakashi knelt. -That was close, Genmai-San.

-Thank you. How do you know my name? -he asked, clutching his head.

-I’m from Konoha. I’ve been tasked to find you. You’ve been missing.

-Missing? -the man asked, looking around. By the look, Kakashi could tell he didn’t recognize his surroundings.

-Where have you been?

The man shook his head. -I… I don’t remember. -he frowned.

-You don’t remember? -Kakashi muttered to himself. Still, he extended his hand to help the man. As soon as their skins made contact, a blinding blue light appeared around them. In the ground, a massive complex sealing array drew itself, locking Kakashi in an alternative dimension prison and disappearing from the outside.

-Kakashi-sensei! -Tenten shouted. -What happened? -she asked, already taking out a knife.

-It was a seal trap. -Sasuke’s red eyes were intent on the place, but he couldn’t see anything. Using a kunai, he quickly drew what his eyes copied on the tree bark, and Naruto groaned in despair.

-It can’t be broken from the outside. -Naruto said, recognizing the symbols that had the clear intent of keeping someone away from external help. -Only sensei can release himself.

-They trapped him with Genmai-San inside. -Tenten slashed the seal from the bark with her tanto blade. -The enemy can’t get to either of them.

-None of them were the targets. -Sasuke looked around. -That means…

-Spread! -Naruto shouted, sensing an incoming attack. The trio went separate ways, avoiding a huge blast of water that ripped off the tree’s branch. On the ground, they put themselves at each other’s back. -They’re coming your way, Tenten. -Naruto warned. She pursed her lips in displeasure, then started throwing kunais at wherever she sensed movements. She hit a few of them, according to pain grunts. The enemy was fast.

The enemy finally appeared in front of them. They were two men and one woman, no headbands or personal identification, which meant they didn’t want to implicate their contractors. -Who are you? -Sasuke demanded, kunai in hand.

-Damn Kajika. You were supposed to get the girl. -the other male complained to the leader. He wore a green camouflage with a simple shark hood.

-Tsk, she got lucky, Iwana. I’ll get her next. -the man who was named Kajika said. He was wearing a white shark hood with eyes and teeth, a giant shuriken strapped to his back.

The woman eyerolled. She was using a mask like Kakashi’s, being the only one of them who seemed not to have a thing for sharks. In both hands she carried big twin scythe blades. -You always assume the girl is the weakest. I told you to the get blondie.

-I told you he has too much chakra, Yamame.

Sasuke’s shuriken interrupted their talk. Iwana managed to get his head off the way, but the blade cut his cheek and hood. -I’ll kill you! -he charged ahead, showing himself as short-tempered. Naruto made two clones to throw Sasuke and himself out of the way. Tenten threw her twin scrolls upwards, then used chakra to jump as high as she could.

-Release! -she unsealed the scrolls, then started to throw weapons at the opponents, a lethal rain of blades that always hit their target. The opponent was fast and managed to evade most of them, but the slowest one, Iwana, got hit several times, including in the ribs, where he was bleeding.

As Tenten continued her throw, Sasuke used his long-range fire technique of throwing fireballs moved by chakra. They chased the targets, shuriken hidden inside, causing great damage to them. Naruto made several clones who charged after Tenten finished her throws. She took out her tanto blade and engaged Iwana, drawing him towards the field of weapons in the ground. Sasuke decided to take on the leader, and Naruto focused his attacks on the girl, Yamame.

They traded blows, seemingly without no one progressing after team’s seven surprise joint attack. Quickly, Naruto’s clones managed to subdue the girl, while Tenten finished Iwana by luring him into the wire trap around her previously thrown traps, causing cut stripes all over his body. The duo bound them with chakra wire, then set after the leader, who was pressing Sasuke.

Kajika turned out to be a strong water user, easily overpowering Sasuke’s fire release. He turned his body into water, shooting needles towards the opponent, then reforming himself closer, lashing out with his kunai. At distance, he used the water dragon, the same technique that Zabuza required forty-four hand seals to use, and he only needed one, something that only the Nidaime Hokage could do. He also made water clones, changing places with them to escape dangerous attacks.

In a lucky stroke, Sasuke waited for Kajika to shot himself forward as water needles, then released his strongest fireball. Steam rose, Kajika yelling and jumping back. His arm was charred, and his shirt was discarded.

-Is that all you got, Uchiha Sasuke? -Kajika mocked him. The trio glanced at each other. Sasuke hadn’t been using his Sharingan, making it hard to recognize himself. Unless Zabuza had blabbed about him in Kiri, which was the most likely place for shark lovers using water clones to come from, then Kajika had been tasked to go after him. It was a smart move, as he was a water user and the Uchiha clan was known for its fire techniques.

-Stop playing around! What do you want? -Sasuke demanded, distracting him to catch his breath.

-I want to be useful to someone I respect. The Great Wonderful One! -he raised his arms in a grand gesture.

-Sasuke, we need lightning! -Tenten whisper-shouted, seeing as Kajika was inching closer to a lake as he spoke. The team understood that a fight on the water would most likely kill them. However, if they could use his strong suit against him, the water would be on their side.

Sasuke prepared the wire behind his back, attaching weapons along the string, making it seem as if it was a successive throw. Kajika promptly batted away the weapons with his kunai, showing his fast reflexes that had kept him alive during the fight. The wire laced itself around him. Sasuke sent the only technique he could perform without any hand seals: a current of lightning taught by Kakashi. Kajika, standing on the water, was brutally electrocuted. Not wasting time, Sasuke sent a current of his chakra to reinforce the wire. Tenten gave a chop blow to the back of his neck, knocking him out.

They dragged his body closer to the others. -What do we do with him? -Tenten asked, weapon still in hand. She had a bad experience of enemies not being unconscious when they were supposed to be.

-I can use my Sharingan to figure out what he knows. -Sasuke proposed. -I know it’s gonna work, but I’m worried about Kakashi-sensei.

-It takes time to get rid of a trap like that. -Naruto said. -Time and knowledge of breaking seals. That one was nasty, impossible to get help. Unless he can release the inner circle seal, anything on the outer circles will be trapped.

-None of them showed knowledge of Fuuinjutsu. -Tenten said. -Someone else is behind this. Can you sense anyone at all, Naruto?

-No. -he denied. -It’s empty for miles, not even animals. The wolf was the only one around and now we know it was part of the ambush. -he bit his lip, worrying for a while. -I didn’t even sense those three until they were too close. Maybe I should have been focused all the time instead of doing timed check-ups.

-Don’t beat yourself. -Sasuke said. -They were good. Kakashi-sensei is gonna free himself. He’s not a seal master, but he knows a lot. Let’s interrogate this guy. If sensei doesn’t show up until nightfall, you send several clones requesting help from the village.

-Several?

-Different routes. **Henge.** Make sure the message arrives. -Sasuke explained. He activated the Sharingan, then forced Kajika’s eyelid open. Layering compulsions and thoughts on Kajika’s mind, Sasuke started to ask questions. -Who do you work for?

-The Great Wonderful One. -Kajika answered in a lifeless tone.

-What is his name?

-The Great Wonderful One. -the answer persisted.

Sasuke’s eye ticked. -What do people call him?

-Orochimaru. -he answered. Tenten gasped, clutching Naruto’s arm. Sasuke frowned. Itachi had warned him that Orochimaru was obsessed with the Sharingan and had tried to take over his body. He was unable to do so, even losing an arm in the fight, but Sasuke was weaker than his body and a better target.

-Is he here? -he asked both the man and Naruto.

-He is always with me. -the answer nearly made him eyeroll.

-Is he with me now?

-He is watching.

Sasuke grunted, then shoved a kunai in Kajika’s leg. -Is he physically close to me now?

-No. -Kajika answered, having not even realized he was attacked.

-Why did he send you?

-He wanted to test your strength.

-Why?

-To know if you are worthy.

-Worthy of what? -Sasuke insisted, already suspecting things.

-I don’t know. Just worthy.

-What do you know of his plans?

Kajika opened his mouth to answer, then stilled, as if resisting the technique. He coughed blood, his bones cracked, pained yells left his mouth. He started to glow in a purplish flow of chakra, malicious and strong. Sasuke stepped back, dragging his teammates. Kajika’s eyes turned to amber with black slits, a purple liner around it, but Kajika’s face remained unchangeable. He started to laugh maniacally.

-That’s not the same guy. -Naruto muttered, watching his chakra.

-Who are you? What do you want? -Sasuke asked. Kajika forced himself against the wire, the foreign chakra managing to get rid of it, proving they were dealing with someone strong.

-I’d like to commend you for beating a stronger foe… Although, if you need a friend to help you… forget beating Madara.

Sasuke’s eyes widened. -How do you know about him? What do you know?

-He is strong. Much stronger than you’ll ever be.

-What’s your point? -Sasuke scowled, knowing it was probably true. Madara was a legend.

-How can you be content with this?

-I’ll take my revenge on him, one way or the other! -the boy defended himself.

Kajika laughed. -That’s the spirit. But your time’s up for today.

-Who are you? Are you Orochimaru?

-Don’t worry. We’ll meet again soon. -at once, the foreign chakra vanished, Kajika’s body falling down and the real Kajika screaming.

-Sasuke, get away! -a voice shouted at him. Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the waist, pulling him away from Kajika’s exploding body. Landing on a tree branch far away, Sasuke realized that Kakashi had managed to free himself in time to save his life. -Sorry I’m late. What happened?

-I’m not sure. -Sasuke answered. -But he knew me. Orochimaru sent him after me. Then something possessed him… he talked to me.

-So our enemy was after you. It was never about Genmai.

-We need to investigate the village. -Tenten approached him. -Whoever sent the request set the trap.

-We will, but I don’t think it’s gonna bear any fruits. -Kakashi sighed. -Any weak Genjutsu works against a civilian. A Henged nin could have pretended to be worried about Genmai as well. Come on, we need to deliver him back home. -Kakashi led the team and Genmai back to Inaho Village. An anxious boy who turned out to be his son received him with open arms, demanding his whereabouts. Kakashi asked around the village for who made the request, but no one even knew a quest had been issued. As the quest had already been paid upfront, they had no choice but to return home.

Still, Sasuke told everything to Itachi, and his brother concluded that Orochimaru was trying to make Sasuke defect the village in search of power. He warned him about the man’s gruesome experiments and let him know that even though he loved his little brother more than anything in the world, if Sasuke ever allowed Orochimaru to take his body in his search of avenging their fallen father, it would mean death.

* * *

**March 12 th of 2453, Land of Fire, Sora-ku**

As the days went by, Kakashi’s rigorous training only worsened. With the team’s sole victory on a much stronger opponent, the man was once again remembered of his team’s latent potential, but also fragility. Taijutsu sparring was put to the side in exchange for strategies, simulation exercises, even a trip to the Fire Country’s capital Keishi where Kakashi ordered them to disguise themselves as civilians and avoid being found by him.

Sasuke successfully avoided him by turning into a kid and playing around with local children. Tenten was caught at least five times before she decided to knock out an old lady at a stand and take her place. Naruto’s **Henge** was perfect with so much practice around his Sexy Technique. He turned into a beautiful lady and latched himself to an old man. The first try got him discovered, the second as well. In a stroke of genius, he made two clones and pretended to be a tourist family shopping around. By the end of the training, Kakashi could only find them by using his Sharingan.

Being done with Infiltration, he put them to work on intel gathering. They failed for three days straight by themselves, before deciding to try it as a team. Pretending to be a cup bearer and two maids, they infiltrated a noble house, working like real servants and gathering information about the place. At the end of the week, they managed to infiltrate the place at night and reach the head of house’s quarters unimpeded. The sleeping man turned out to be Kakashi, who proudly said he didn’t suspect any of the three servants they posed as to be the enemy.

Returning Konoha, Kakashi told Asuma about the training, suggesting the idea of an Intel Gathering and Infiltration team for the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Asuma pulled a favor with the man, asking him to train his team the same way, taking Kakashi away from his team.

In the meantime, Uchiha Izumi, Itachi’s bride, took them on a mission in Sora-ku to collect the paw print of a Nekomata king. Sasuke had been teased to hell and back for being excited, Tenten taking several pictures of him wearing the pink cat headband.

-This is the antepenult paw, Sasuke-Kun. Soon enough you’ll finish the Paw Encyclopedia. -Nekobaa said. Sasuke turned the pages fondly, remembering moments with Itachi.

-What can you tell us about the Nekomata? -Izumi asked, sitting down and accepting the tea.

-He’s the underworld king, I’d say. The only Nekomata we have at the moment. He’s skilled in Genjutsu, his Taijutsu and reflexes are without match. His claws are as strong and sharp as swords. He has a mean streak, as well. -Nekobaa said. -If they finish the mission, not only will they get paid, but I will also give Sasuke-Kun a customized weapon of unparalleled quality.

At the word weapon, Tenten squealed in joy. -What weapon, what, what? Is it a sword? A hatchet? A sickle-chain? I’m dying to get a Warhammer! -she clasped her hands and put her best pouting face. Naruto and Sasuke laughed at her antics.

-It will be a surprise, Hagoromo-Chan. But it is for Sasuke-Kun -Nekobaa smiled, and Tenten nearly died in tears. -Tamaki, my granddaughter, will show you the way to the Cat Fortress.

The team followed Tamaki’s lead, Tenten and Naruto watching with mirth as Sasuke inquired about several cat’s lives and the girl cooed over their antics as she spilled their secrets. Tamaki stopped at a giant building in cat shape. Izumi decided to follow them but promised to only intervene if their lives were in danger. After all, the only reason she was accompanying them was due to Sasuke’s recent brush with Orochimaru’s pawns. The mission especially inquired Sasuke, not his team.

They spent nearly an hour arguing their point to enter the castle, then finally made way into the fortress, being led by a distrustful ninneko that seemed to strongly dislike humans. Sasuke made conversation with the cat, talking with him respectfully to the confusion of his team. -This is the further I can take you. -the cat spoke. -The king hasn’t showed himself in years. Good luck. -the cat scurried away.

Sasuke walked up the steps, Tenten and Naruto staying camouflaged behind him. He weaved a Genjutsu around them to hide their scent and noise. The Nekomata was lying behind a long curtain. With a gruff voice, he inquired as to who dared interrupt his sleep. Tenten covered her mouth to stop from laughing, remembering Sasuke’s hate of mornings and Kurama’s antics.

-I’m Uchiha Sasuke. I came to take your paw print. Give it to me and you won’t get hurt. -once again, Tenten had to cover her mouth and lean against the wall, nearly dying from laugh.

The giant cat laughed, booming sound filling the huge hall. -Hurt me? No one has hurt me in several decades. -behind the curtain, he made hand seals of Genjutsu. At once, the room stretched into a long corridor. Panels sprouted from the walls, trapping Sasuke inside it. A few feet away, a woman in a kimono was sitting on her knees in front of a water fountain, sipping the tea in her cup as a cat would drink. She turned to Sasuke and as she lunged her white face turned into a fiery cat-like creature, sharp nails going after him.

Sasuke batted away her claws with a kunai, then kicked her upwards. She parried off his attack with an arm, but the boy used said arm as support, sweeping his other leg at her. The woman’s second hand caught his leg as well. Hanging upside down, Sasuke drove both kunai into her groin. When blood didn’t come out, he activated his Sharingan. Noticing the Genjutsu, he dispelled it. The Nekomata was watching him, no longer behind the curtains. He was a huge creature, taller than an elephant, with a much longer body. Sasuke compared his size to bigger than a house. His fur was pristine white, but he had several scars over his body. Yellow eyes with dark slits stared at him. The creature had a malicious smile that showed all its fangs on his huge maw.

-Your Genjutsu won’t work on my Sharingan. -he said. The cat chuckled darkly.

-Then I just have to smash you myself! -he lunged at him.

-Plan C! -Sasuke whisper-shouted at his teammates before jumping out of the way. The cat applied all its weight on a double paw strike to the floor, cracking the concrete. Debris flew away, a few pieces cutting Sasuke’s arms. He twisted and turned between the Nekomata’s claws, lodging several shurikens in the sensitive skin under its paw. The cat howled in pain, then angrily swatted him away.

Sasuke hit the wall, making an indention on it. He evaded the next strike, putting himself in the center of the room. Waiting for the next move, he threw a kunai towards the stairs. When the cat pounced on him, he performed the Kawarimi, changing places with the kunai. -Now! -he screamed at his teammates. A flying kunai with a bomb tag was thrown at the ceiling, igniting a chain of explosions that brought its weight down on the Nekomata.

Working quickly, Naruto unsealed the paint can on his scroll. Sasuke painted the paw, then pressed it against the paper. -We did it! -Tenten celebrated. Now visible, Sasuke released the concealing Genjutsu around his teammates.

-Our teamwork is the best, dattebayo! -Naruto grinned.

-Hn. -Sasuke added his part. The Nekomata was badly hurt, but not unconscious. -Can you lift yourself? -Sasuke asked the animal. -I’m gonna bandage your wounds. You’ll recover faster this way.

He signaled Tenten, who promptly unsealed her first aid kit. -Why are you doing this, brat?

-We came for the paw. -Sasuke said. -Not your life. I don’t like hurting ninneko. It’s wrong. -he answered in short sentences, as he always did around strangers. The big cat moved, the rubble fell around him, freeing his body. Sasuke took a roll of bandage and scissors. -You take the head injury, Tenten. I’ll take care of his paw.

Carefully, Sasuke sprayed a numbing liniment around the injury. Waiting for it to take effect, he used rubbing alcohol to clean around the wound. Finished, he started to dislodge the shurikens. He cleaned inside the cuts, then started to stitch them together, every once in a while, spraying the numbing remedy again. When he finished the stitches, Sasuke applied a healing balm, then performed the basic healing jutsu taught at the Academy. A green glow appeared in his hands. Using his healing chakra, he activated the balm’s properties. The angry-red wound became pinkish, the swell diminished, and a few scarring tissue appeared. Pleased with his work, Sasuke bandaged the paw, taking care to leave the claws free in case the cat needed them for another fight.

Up on top of his head, Tenten finished healing a small crack in the skull. It was painful for the cat, but when she finished, he was as good as new. Sasuke scanned the cat’s body for more injuries. There were only a few scratches, nothing permanent. On his back, a gash with seeping blood caught his attention. Widening his eyes and realizing the seriousness, he gathered the kit and jumped on the cat’s back. -Tenten, here! This one is an ugly one. -he said. -How do we proceed? -he asked her, knowing Tenten had been dutifully studying medical jutsu.

-We need to shave the fur around first. Clean the wound. Stitch it to help the tissue mend.

-Alright. I have a more delicate touch. I’ll do the shaving and you spray the wound to keep the pain away.

Together they worked, Naruto making conversation with the cat in the sidelines by introducing Kurama. When the wound area was clean of fur, they started do disinfect the gash. Tenten applied healing chakra in points inside the wound where blood was seeping. Sasuke stitched the wound, then she spread the healing balm. Together, they healed the wound enough for the swell to go away, but it was still angry-red. Worried, Tenten applied another layer of a different healing balm. They covered the injury with gauze and patches.

-I apologize for causing such injury. -Sasuke bowed at the cat. -Maybe I should have found another way to get the paw print. -he glanced away. -Here. -he deposited a can of healing balm at the cat’s paw. -Find someone to apply it to your back wound. Change the bandages and clean it well. Your paw is gonna be fine in two days, but the back is gonna take at least a week.

The cat fixed his yellow eyes on Sasuke. He didn’t look as menacing right there. Perhaps it was the lack of fangs and crazed smile. -Li Shou. -the cat said. -That is my name. -he averted his gaze. -No one has ever tended to my wounds. You are forgiven.

Sasuke bowed again. -Thank you, Li Shou-Sama. -he answered.

-I wish to give you a gift. -the cat said. With a one-handed seal, he performed a summoning jutsu. A large scroll appeared. -I have never made a contract with a human before, and I will never make it. But if you ever need my help in a battle of life or death… I will be there.

Sasuke gaped at the cat, then looked around in confusion. Naruto pushed him forward. -Go on, Bastard! A Summoning Contract is a big deal! You need to prove yourself to the Chief Summon, you know! And the Chief itself is making an exception for you, that’s an honor! -he made a big ruckus.

-Tsk. -Sasuke pushed the blonde away. -I know that, dipshit. I’m just surprised. I’ll accept this honor, Li Shou-Sama. Thank you.

Sasuke knelt, opening the scroll. He saw two names of his family: Izumi and Itachi. Writing his name in blood, he watched the contract being sealed. -Farewell, Sasuke-San. -the cat gave a light bow of his head. -We’ll see each other soon. Don’t hesitate to call me.

-I won’t. -Sasuke and his teammates gave their goodbyes and left the fortress. Izumi showed herself once they crossed the gates. Tamaki was waiting for them. She asked details of the mission, to which Sasuke gladly said. She hugged him tightly in a bout of excitement after hearing about the contract, then scurried away, blushing. Tenten felt annoyed, for some reason.

Nekobaa helped Sasuke put the new print in the book. Then she gestured them to come closer. An ornate rectangular box case was in front of her. -Sasuke-Kun. To honor your longstanding family tradition of Kenjutsu masters… -she opened the case. Inside of it, a pair of beautiful crimson tsurugi wakizashi swords laid in red velvet. They were bigger than the tanto Anbu used, but just as deadly. The scabbards were dark crimson with pure gold with swirling lines decorating it. A golden dragon head with an open mouth was in the pommel. The handle was covered in leather, strapped in diamond patterns to provide a better grip. The guard was circular, small and simple. The overly ornate pattern ended at it. The blade collar, as the blade itself, were a clear silver, beautiful, perfectly reflecting Sasuke’s face. He notice the pommel of each blade could connect to the other, creating a double ended sword that acted as a bladed staff. Sasuke twirled it in his hands, frowning. The hilt had proper size and being a wakizashi, the blade wasn’t too big to wield. He could work with that.

-Nekobaa-Sama… -Sasuke’s trembling hands held the sword. -Is this really…?

-It is.

-What? -Naruto looked back and forth between the two.

-That’s a chakra tuned sword, Naruto. -Tenten launched on her explanation. -Someone must have taken Sasuke’s chakra and molded into the sword. It’s like giving it a lock. Only Sasuke can wield it, the blade automatically pulls his own chakra to coat it, sharpening it, expanding the reach. Besides, it will never rust! It costs so much, like… Like your entire compound!

-I am honored. -Sasuke said. -Itachi-Nii probably put you to this behind my back. -he gave a fond smile. -But am I truly worth such a thing? There are Kenjutsu masters better than me out there… Even Shisui-Nii…

-Wielding a powerful sword is not only about skill. It is what you will use it for. Your father entrusted his eyes and his legacy for you to protect the village. I only ask you one thing, Sasuke-Kun. -she opened her usually half-closed eyes. -You will not touch this sword until you are skill-wise worthy of it. This is not a training stick. Become a master before wielding it.

Sasuke nodded, agreeing. He sheathed the sword carefully and put it inside the case. -I will respect the sword.

Tenten pouted, jealous. -Can I buy something? -she asked. -My clan has a lot of money that they don’t use on anything useful. I’ve been saving the last five birthday’s gifts to buy a house, but… Weapons are cooler anyway!

-Only you would rather have a cool weapons instead of a roof over your head. -Sasuke eyerolled.

-I can always sleep in a tent. -she shrugged. -I’m a kunoichi.

-Weirdo. -Naruto whispered while Nekobaa poked at Tenten’s arm, then asked her to stand. After watching her body for long seconds, she turned to Tamaki. -Bring number forty-seven of my special collection.

Tenten squealed at the words, and promptly signed the contract, uncaring of the big numbers. When she finally caught sight of her daisho set, she promptly fainted with glee.

-Crazy brats. I’m never sticking around your friends again, Sasuke.

-I don’t like you either, Izumi.

-For the last time, I didn’t steal your beloved brother!

* * *

Team’s seven hell training continued under Kakashi’s orders. He had the brilliant idea of asking Gai to build a training regimen for them, and made them build stamina by running laps around the village with weights on their legs and arms, run the distance between two points as fast as they could in successive manner, fight while climbing walls with chakra and on the river surface, all the time surviving his surprise attacks. He also made them spar with several handicaps: hands bound, legs tied, sightless, soundless. He tied them up and timed their escape, drilled shinobi regulations on their heads while they made push-ups in the tree, upside down. Despite it all, the worst part was waking up in the Forest Death with no weapons or directions. Several times.

It came to a point where the team had a bet about whether Kakashi was receiving help of Ibiki for training ideas. However, to their utmost relief, Kakashi had been called to a mission only he could accomplish, leaving the team without strict supervision. Genma was a slave driver, but not sadistic like Kakashi. He sent Sasuke to Hayate, to work on his Kenjutsu, then sparred against Tenten and Naruto, even taking them on a friendly guided tour of the Forest of Death that left them less scared of the place, but had the horrible outcome of Naruto becoming too attached to it.

Meanwhile, a kunoichi of Jomae Village, Hanare, had been caught spying on Konoha. She was taken to the Honesty Room, a torture intel gathering place ran by Ibiki. His gruesome methods gave them no answers. Inoichi had been called to delve into her mind, where he found out she had no memories of her village, only of Kakashi. Apparently, when they were younger, Kakashi helped her find her way home by using the clouds. Since then, she had developed a small crush on him. The Hokage ordered the copy-nin to stay glued to her side, hoping he would break through her and find out anything about her mission.

Kakashi led her around the village, showed her places, took her to restaurants, all the while carefully watching her. Hanare never made a single hand seal, or asked any questions related to the shinobi life in the village. He was still suspicious of her and following his mission, but somewhere between following and talking with her, Kakashi developed feelings.

They kissed by accident, courtesy of Sakura, Ino and Naruto trying to bring the couple together. With his Sharingan uncovered, he copied her technique, realizing its nature: to delve into the opponent’s mind, collect information, modify or erase them. He didn’t say anything but realized she had delved into Inoichi’s mind while he went into hers. Torn between his affection and his duty, Kakashi agonized, hoping he could use the same technique to erase the information in her mind.

Kakashi’s hopes were erased once a Konoha jounin was captured in exchange for Hanare. Riichi was happy goer ninja of the Konoha’s Barrier Division and a good friend of the late Fugaku. There was no question that Hiruzen would accept the exchange. Kakashi pledged against it, not wanting to reveal what Hanare knew about Konoha, but also not wanting to trap her inside the village. His request was denied, and he was tasked to performing the exchange.

Riichi was rescued and Hanare died by jumping off the cliff so she wouldn’t have to betray Kakashi’s affections.

Disheartened by it, the man returned to the village, reported, then asked for a few days off with his team. They ate at Ichiraku’s, gathered at the Uzumaki compound and kept themselves busy with tales of past missions and an inebriated Kakashi.

Still, the darkness remained in his heart. _Maybe I was never supposed to keep good things. Just watch them go._

* * *

**June 20 th of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

As the training evolved from lectures and workout routines to surprise attacks and deadly sparring matches, team seven learned that Kakashi held the utmost contempt for the Academy’s teaching standards and thought they were constantly about to die. The man kept a score board of how many times he “killed” them each day, piling punishments on them if the number increased or remained the same. With the Chunnin Exams upon them, the jounin was constantly twitching and muttering under his breath, smut book forgotten and a purple ring under his eye signaling the lack of sleep.

Kakashi had faith in his team, but he hated the fact that school taught them nothing useful, and he often watched the little kids still in the academy with a mournful expression, reserving the disappointed glares to the instructors. He made it so clear what he thought about the standards of education in the village that even the students caught up on that, and the gutsy ones came after Naruto to ask why Kakashi was so mad about the Academy. One of those kids was none other than the Sandaime Hokage’s grandson, a lost little puppy that the blonde Uzumaki adopted as his protegee and legacy, much to the village’s despair.

Konohamaru was the most gullible kid Naruto had ever encountered. The boy followed him around as if he were the reason the sun shone every morning, requested matches, training tips, and counsel on how to deal with girls. Naruto thought he was too young to be worried about dating, but the boy said he just wanted to survive Hanabi’s temper fits.

-I swear, Naruto-Niichan, she’s the devil incarnate.

-Don’t let Natsu hear that. -Naruto pointed at his former classmate. -She’s really protective of Hanabi-Chan. Besides, aren’t you happy she doesn’t care you’re Jiiji’s brat?

Konohamaru thought about it for a while, but then shook his head vigorously in denial. -She punches really hard for someone who’s supposed to have a gentle fist.

Naruto laughed. -There’s nothing gentle about fighting a Hyuuga, Konohamaru. Don’t get hit and always say yes, that’s my advice.

-You’re really wise, Nii-Chan. -the boy nodded, awed by his words. Naruto laughed, torn between amusement and affection. It wasn’t the first time he had to diffuse the boy’s fears that Kakashi was worried about the kids because there was a war coming and they weren’t strong enough. Really, the jounin should have known better than to spread fear in their poor little hearts like that, but as things stood, both Kakashi and his mother were strong believers that a paranoid child was better than a dead one. It fell to Naruto’s lap the task of making sure the kids knew Kakashi was just a crazy old man and there was no war coming at all.

After minutes of reassuring Konohamaru and teasing the hell out of him just for fun, Naruto noticed the boy was finally convinced the world wasn’t about to end and that Kakashi was just a big mother hen. The boy continued to happily chat with his idol until he bumped against something, and because he was a perfectly nice boy, or so Konohamaru liked to think, he promptly started to apologize.

-Sorry…

The boy was hoisted by his shirt. -Don’t you pay attention to where you’re going to, brat? -a teenager taller than Naruto growled, and the blonde was left gaping at the rudeness and stupidity. It was one thing to bump shoulders and refuse to apologize, but to outright bully a child? That guy either didn’t know who the little brat was or had no idea of how fiercely Konoha protected its children. Naruto was about to make him regret ever being born for touching Konohamaru when someone else interfered.

Natsu moved faster than lighting, two fingers digging deep on the boy’s wrist. She had a nasty look on her face, Byakugan activated and stance ready to pounce on him. -It’s a terrible idea to hurt the Hokage’s grandson and Hanabi-Sama’s future husband. Let him go. -she ordered, gently prying Konohamaru away from him. The kid sputtered, torn between the anger of being reduced to the Hokage’s grandson or embarrassment and confusion of someone saying he would marry the girl beating him up on a daily basis.

-Whatever. -the teen said, stepping back. Natsu narrowed her deadly white eyes, and glanced at his headband, the action making him flinch.

-Suna, huh? Are you here for the Chunnin Exams? -she asked, still poised between Konohamaru and his aggressor.

-Excuse my brother’s attitude. -the girl by his side apologized, hoping to ease tension once she saw that Natsu was bent on making an issue of it. -I’m Temari. He’s Kankuro.

-Do you have permit to roam the village unsupervised? -Natsu asked, putting Konohamaru fully behind her back. The kid was shaking in fear.

-Here. -Temari showed a paper slip. Natsu read it, pursed lips, then huffed in disappointment.

-You’re lucky. -she relaxed her stance, deactivating her eyes. -Konoha shinobi don’t allow harm to come to our children, and we abhor bullies. You better behave or that permission will be removed. -she gave a short bow, stiff, showing her displeasure. -Good luck in the exams. Let’s go, Konohamaru-Kun, Naruto-Kun. -she pulled both of them along, ears paying attention to the Temari girl scolding her brother.

A few seconds walking, the silence was broken. -You were really cool there, Natsu-San. -Konohamaru hugged her waist. -Thanks for saving me.

She smiled at him, and Naruto felt her small affection for the boy. -No worries. I have plenty experience of getting Hanabi-Sama out of trouble. -she dusted his scarf, then adjusted his shirt.

-Can you get her to stop hitting me? -Konohamaru asked, hopefully.

-Sorry, Konohamaru-Kun. You have to fight your own battles. -she giggled, patting his head. -Now, go along. I have a meeting with my sensei.

-Are you going to the Chunnin Exams too? -he asked, excitedly. -I’ll be watching you then, Natsu-San!

-You better. -she waved him goodbye, then turned to the blonde at her side. -We should pay attention to Suna shinobi, Naruto-Kun. -she lowered her voice.

-Why? -Naruto had an idea, but it worked better when people thought he wasn’t the brains of his team.

-Can you picture anyone behaving like that in a village that’s supposed to be an ally? -she asked. -Maybe he was just a bully… But situations like that cause international incidents that turn into wars. We should tell both our sensei about it

-Tell me what? -Kakashi popped in front of them, scaring Natsu.

-You’re in time! -Naruto pointed an accusing finger. -Why are you on time? Are you a **Henge**?

Sasuke scoffed. He was leaning against the bridge railing with Tenten. -I tested for that. Kakashi-sensei is just suffering from a brief case of responsibility. We should enjoy while it lasts.

-That hurts, Sasuke-Kun. -Kakashi playfully smashed his fist in Sasuke’s head.

-Stop with the Kun, sensei. -the boy scowled and batted his hand away.

-Have all the villages arrived, Kakashi-San? -Natsu asked, choosing to focus on the animosity shown by Suna and what it meant for the village’s security.

-Not all of them. The Hokage extended invitations to everyone, but Iwa and Kumo didn’t even answer. Kiri only sent one team, just like Taki. Ame, Kusa and Taki were the first ones to get here. Suna and Oto have just arrived, and we have word that Tani is still deciding. -Kakashi said. -Why do you ask? Anxious about the competition?

Natsu shook her head. -No. -she then told Kakashi about the incident with Suna. -He might just be a bully, but even gennin know the Chunnin Exams are a tentative hand at pacific politics. Suna is supposed to be allied with us. His attitude was suspicious, even more because Temari and Kankuro are the names of the Kazekage’s children.

Kakashi nodded, understanding her concern. -I’ll tell the Hokage, but since you’re already here, pass this information to all gennin teams competing in the exams that you find. Right now, our concern is Otogakure. It’s a new village in Rice Country, we don’t know what the motives behind its creation were or where those shinobi came from. There’s been reports of Orochimaru being seen around there.

-Are we still participating, sensei? -Naruto asked, eager to fight, but knowing that things could change if Kakashi thought they were in more danger than usual.

-I recommended team seven to the Hokage. Teams six, eight and nine were recommended as well. -the man answered.

-What about Shika’s team? -Naruto frowned, disappointed he wouldn’t have a chance at fighting his best friend. -He’s really smart, I bet he can make Chunnin.

-Asuma is worried about the others. Shikamaru is ready, but he doesn’t want to risk his teammates. They agreed to wait another year, just like Gai’s team did. -Kakashi explained.

-What can you tell us about it? -Tenten asked.

-The first part is gonna be in a week. I can’t say anything definite, but there are a few things that are common knowledge. The first part is always gonna be about eliminating. At least half of the teams are gonna fail. The finals are the place where you get promoted. Only the best ones get the chance of fighting in front of everyone. It’s a show of skills and the power of the village. Winning the fight doesn’t mean you’ll be promoted, neither does losing. Keep that in mind.

-Thanks, sensei. -Tenten said, making mental notes and thinking about strategies for her team’s victory. -We’re gonna do our best. Do we have any special training to prepare?

Kakashi’s eyes gleamed and she regretted asking. -Of course, my cute little gennin. -he chuckled.

-Fuck my life, I hate him. -Sasuke muttered.

-Don’t say such horrible things, Sasu-Chan. As your sensei, I am utterly devoted to your success.

-You’re such a liar. You just like making us suffer. -Naruto crossed his arms, knowing the worst part would probably be his, as always.

-Calumny. -he waved away their words. -You’re finished with the healing chakra training, so you can heal your own wounds and focus the healing chakra on certain body parts. I want all of you to keep training on the speed at which you can do it, because the Chunnin Exams are a place where people die all the time. -he told Tenten. -You’re probably the only one in the team that has this level of medical ninjutsu.

Tenten nodded, enjoying her task. -Ok, I can do that.

-Oh, and Gai has something for you.

She groaned. -Is it too late to defect and live in a faraway mountain with my horde of weapons? -she whined, and Kakashi just patted her head.

-Sasuke, we’re going on a trip. -he announced, excited. -I’m gonna teach you lots of cool jutsus, just like you kids keep bothering me about.

-Why Sasuke? -Naruto whined, and Sasuke made a victory pose.

-Because I’m the best, dipshit.

-Shut it. -Kakashi gave a light slap on the back of Sasuke’s neck, knowing that bickering would surely ensue. -Tenten. Hayate-San has agreed to supervise your training with daisho. You were thinking of coating them in chakra?

-I cut a tree in half yesterday! -she said, jumping excitedly. Sasuke and Naruto stepped away from her, holding each other in a dramatic show of being scared for their lives.

-That’s my girl. -Kakashi cheered. -Just try not to cut Hayate-San in half. -he chuckled at her annoyed pout. -I arranged a few scrolls that can help you with chakra threads. They are a technique used by puppeteers, and if you can use them to retrieve the weapons you throw around, you can turn the battlefield into a landmine. -he turned around realizing the Hyuuga girl had left while they were talking. -Naruto, come take a walk with me.

-What? What did I do? -the blonde started to plan excuses and escape routes.

-Be ready by the gates tomorrow at sunrise, Sasuke. -Kakashi waved him goodbye. -Training ground 3, Tenten-Chan.

-Bye, sensei! -she shouted. -Don’t kill Naruto!

-What is it, Kakashi-sensei? Am I not getting training? -Naruto’s face fell. He knew that his mother could teach him if he asked, but to just leave him hanging was not cool.

-You are. But your training is secret. -Kakashi winked. Naruto’s face darkened, and the suspicion on the back of his head returned in full vengeance.

-I already know what you’re talking about, sensei. -Naruto said. -I have been doing this on my own. Kurama’s chakra had been slipping into my system ever since I was a fetus. My chakra is… different. I’ve been trying to build my resistance to Kurama, and I can handle it better than anyone else, but it’s still dangerous. It’s not about fighting Kurama, he is always willing to give me chakra, but I have to condition my body better…

-Jiraiya-Sama is already in Konoha. He…

Naruto cut off Kakashi’s words. He didn’t want to hear anything about a man that left his grandson behind. Not a single letter or midnight visit in twelve years. Jiraiya was on his blacklist. -Obaasan is a better seal master and Okaasama was a fully synched jinchuuriki. If she hasn’t found a way for me to deal with the corrosive chakra, I don’t think he will, Sannin or not. -Naruto spoke. -This is something only Oniisama and I can work.

-Well… -Kakashi scratched the back of his head, searching for a way to build a bridge between the Sannin and Naruto. -He has a lot of techniques he could teach you. And he is sort of family…

-Jiraiya? -Naruto crinkled his nose. -The one who was supposed to be like a grandfather or something… But never came to see me? Oooh, Okaasama has a few words to him. -Naruto cracked his knuckles and Kakashi winced, knowing there was nothing he could do for the man.

-Look… You don’t have to like him. -Kakashi tried a different route. -But he knows the Rasengan, and he’s a great Ninjutsu user. You could learn a lot of techniques from him.

Naruto turned his back on Kakashi. -Have a safe trip, sensei. Take care of Sasuke for me. He gets broody when I’m not around.

Kakashi sighed, not knowing what else to say, then decided on giving the blonde a tight hug, lifting him up. -You can count on me. I’m gonna miss you. See you later, Naru-Chan.

* * *

**June 23 rd of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

Karin was certain that Sakura would doom them all in the exams, which is why she begged Nagato to get her more specialized help. Kurenai had been a godsend in the Genjutsu department. Everything she taught Sakura, she repassed to the others before their team practices, her notes being so meticulously organized and descriptive that it put a smile on her brother’s face. Hinata had been advancing greatly in her Taijutsu under Tokuma’s training and spar matches with Natsu. Meanwhile, Karin had been advancing on her Fuuinjutsu studies with Honoka, Tenten and Naruto under Fuso’s guidance, as well as improving her Taijutsu with Mikoto. The occasional spar with Tenten had served to put her on her toes, seeing as the kunoichi seemed to be getting deadlier by the second.

However, Sakura’s only improvement had been in the Genjutsu, which she had a natural aptitude, and chakra control, which she used to apply medical ninjutsu. Nagato said her chakra reserves had grown a lot, allowing her to include more Ninjutsu in her repertoire, but she was still terrible at Taijutsu, nearly a sitting duck in a fight.

-You need to stop picking on Sakura, Karin-Chan. She grew a lot in such a short time. We even managed to cut down half the time she spends on her hair. -Nagato said with a straight face, stopping Sakura from nodding in agreement to sputtering and blushing.

-Sensei! -the pink-haired girl protested with a pout.

-I’m not really picking on her. -Karin eyerolled. -Maybe just a bit, but it’s part of my charm. -she winked. -Sakura’s not so bad, you know. I don’t hate her that much anymore.

-Gee, thanks, Bakakarin. -the kunoichi retorted, weirded out by the confession.

Karin groaned. -Look, sensei, she has her strong suits that no one else in the team has, I’ll give her that. But if the enemy catches her, she’s doomed. We need to do something about it. I know my punches take a while to recover, but Sakura’s skin takes nearly two days to get rid of the bruising. She’s soft, her muscles are weak. -Karin covered her face with both hands, gathering courage to say the next words with a straight face. -I don’t really like you that much, Forehead, but I don’t want you to die or get crippled for life, ok? It’s not just about making Chunnin.

Sakura sighed in defeat, kicking a pebble with her foot. With that sort of speech, she couldn’t fault Karin of trying to pick a fight. Nagato glanced at Hinata, who had been growing anxious with the conversation. -What do you think, Hinata-Chan? -he asked, and she sputtered, blushed hard, lowered her head, then yelped. -Eyes on me, Hinata-Chan. Remember what we talked about. -he admonished her kindly. She raised her lilac eyes with a shy smile of apology and Nagato curbed his need of cooing at her. It must have been a hell of a training for Hiashi to say no to his little girl. No wonder nothing fazed him anymore.

Hinata weighted her words before speaking. -Sakura-Chan needs more physical training. But I believe she’ll do great. -she added with a nod of confidence towards the girl.

-I’ve been training with Anko-sensei. If I didn’t get better in eight months, two weeks will make no difference. -Sakura bit her quivering lip, afraid she would cause her team to pull out of the exams.

-I can find someone better for you. -Nagato said. -But none of it will work if you don’t believe in yourself, Sakura-Chan. Can you promise me your will to survive will be greater than your will to impress? Trust me, survival itself is impressive enough. -he didn’t try to add that Sasuke would be impressed. That was just all kinds of wrong and Sasuke wouldn’t even remember her name.

Sakura eagerly nodded. -I’ll make it, sensei. I won’t try or give my best. I’ll give everything I’ve got, and I’ll make it! I won’t let you down. -she promised, a little bit of her Inner Sakura slipping through.

Nagato gave a full smile, his hand affectionally rubbed Sakura’s bubblegum pink hair. -That’s my girl. -he said.

-Who’s gonna be my sensei? -she asked, eager to start training.

-Maito Gai.

Sakura promptly fainted.

* * *

**June 25 th of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

Naruto’s expectations about Jiraiya turned out to be right. He wasn’t counting on achieving much by meeting him, but at least training he expected to receive. However, when Jiraiya tried to convince him that if he tried to look like his female **Henge** while training would make him pay more attention, he pushed him back into the river.

-Why did you do this, brat? -the old man yelled.

-You’re lucky I didn’t let Oniisama rip your entrails. -he snarled. -I don’t want any training from you, I’m done. -he hissed, angry. -You’re a perv and you’re not teaching me anything I don’t already know. If you agreed to train me, you should give me all your attention. Your book isn’t important, peeping isn’t important, breathing isn’t important! That’s not how a sensei behaves!

Jiraiya sighed, walking out of the river. -Listen, brat, I am a great a sensei. I taught the Yondaime, you know. And he turned out to be our best shinobi, so…

Naruto scoffed. -He was already a genius. You didn’t make him good. You picked the best students of the Academy, just so you wouldn’t have to work hard. And don’t try to deny it, Jiiji told me himself!

Jiraiya deflated at having been discovered. -There’s nothing wrong with having a little bit of talent to start with.

Naruto turned his head away. -A good sensei can turn a rock into diamond. Besides, I don’t really like you.

-But I’m your godfather! -he gaped, a little hurt, not understanding how Naruto could outright said those things.

The blonde gave a laugh laced with disbelief. -Fugaku-San was my godfather, not you! You never visited, not a single letter either. You’re not my family or my sensei. -he decided, then turned his back on him. -I’ve got better things to do than watch you disrespecting women all day.

-I’m not disrespecting, I’m appreciating! -he insisted.

-Mother told me she’s ashamed of you. -Naruto said, remembering the things she said the previous night when she heard he was back in town. -She said a lot of other things, not so nice… But she’s right. I can’t believe dad was ever proud of being your student. He must really be a little touched in the head like people said.

-Wait, Naruto…! -Jiraiya called the boy, but he didn’t turn back. Walking stiffly, he clenched his fists and blinked back the tears until he was safe at home. His grandmother was on the porch feeding milk to a newborn cat. She saw his face and sighed, signaling him to come closer.

-I guess it didn’t work, huh? -she kissed his temple, then ruffled his hair, letting him sit on her lap.

-I can’t believe it. He doesn’t care, he’s just… Fuck, Obaasan, how does a shinobi get like that? -Naruto let the tears run free, disappointed and sad that someone so important to his father turned out not to care about him.

Fuso looked at the garden around her, thoughts running back to everything she remembered about Jiraiya. Being older than him, she remembered him growing up, especially because she was always around Konoha and his mother visited Uzushio a lot. Jiraiya had been a clown child, but he grew up to be a dependable man, at least until tragedies started to strike him left and right. The man she now saw was nothing like the cheerful boy with heart in his eyes chasing around girls. Nowadays, he lusted but never loved. It was sad to watch and she didn’t know how to explain it to Naruto.

-He lost too many people, you know… Sometimes that can turn you into someone who doesn’t want to take responsibilities anymore. -she gave him a sad smile. -He grew up without knowing anything about his father, and his mother died soon after he became a gennin. His teammate turned traitor, and the other hasn’t talked to him in years. He lost his fiancée when Uzushio fell, and his newly born child as well. One team turned into enemies, the other died… All of them. -she tried not to weep remembering the prodigy trio of Minato, Fugaku and Hizashi. -He had a harsh life. He cares, I know he does, but he’s not someone that sticks around or makes an effort to connect with people, because losing them hurts. -she shrugged. -And Jiraiya is a wimp, he never liked pain.

Naruto’s eyes softened, but he didn’t change his mind. -I’m not going back, Obaasan.

-You don’t need his help with this. Kurama is willing to give you his chakra and Kushina can help you with the Hiraishin. -Fuso kissed his forehead. -You can make it, Naru-Chan.

-Obaasan! -he squeaked at the name, and she laughed.

-Now, hurry up! You have five days to the first phase, better be prepared!

* * *

**July 1 st of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

The day arrived faster than everyone expected, even though their nerves made them believe days would drag forever. All teams readied themselves and met at the Academy building at 3 pm. Two Chunnin were barring entrance to the room, several gennin protesting and even getting beaten back. However, Sasuke quickly noticed the Genjutsu in place.

-Follow me. -he muttered clamping Naruto’s mouth shut. The team followed him to the next floor. Once they were out of hearing range, Naruto bit Sasuke’s hand. -The fuck, dipshit!

-Don’t go around sticking your hand in my mouth, bastard! What are we doing here? Are you going to break the ceiling to get in the room or something? -he made a big show of being clueless. True, he couldn’t cast a Genjutsu to save his life, but he could sense chakra, and he knew how an illusion felt like.

Tenten laughed. -That was the second floor, Naruto.

-Huh? -he pretended to still not know what was going on.

-Genjutsu. -Sasuke said, tired of Naruto’s insistence of playing dumb even for Tenten. - It was a sort of preliminary test, I guess. I didn’t want you to tip others about it.

-I don’t think it worked. We followed you. -a cheery voice reached the group. Naruto turned back, a big smile in his face.

-Oneesan! -he jumped on his cousin. Honoka embraced him but staggered backwards a little. She was an athletic girl, though. Her beautiful long red hair was braided from the top of her head to the side, reaching past her waist. She wore a dark blue, nearly black, sleeveless qipao blouse over mesh armor with black pants. Her headband kept her fringe in place over her forehead, the red locks accentuating her pitch-black eyes. Apart from Mito, she was the only one with dark eyes in the family. Ashina and Arashi had light honey eyes, Kushina had deep purplish blue while Fuso had a lighter shade. Nagato had dark purple when the Rinnegan was deactivated and Karin, just like her great-grandfather Tobirama, had a dulled red color.

-I’m really glad you’re here, Oneesan! Now all the Uzumaki will pass the test together! -Naruto smiled.

Honoka laughed just as brightly as him. -I wouldn’t be so sure, pipsqueak. -she squeezed his cheeks. -But I’m so proud of you!

-Stop it! -he pouted, batting away her hands.

-Aww, look at that. -Karin finally found them. -The family baby is getting his daily cuddles.

-Shut up! You’re so annoying! -Naruto protested. Sasuke hid behind Tenten, getting out of Karin’s field of vision.

-Sasu-Chan! -Karin shouted, feeling his distress. -How is my favorite Uchiha? -she started teasing him.

-I’ll gut you, demon. Leave me. -Sasuke continued to inch away from her.

Tenten and Naruto leaned on each other, cackling madly. -They so love each other. -Tenten snickered.

-What are you doing? -Neji called the attention of his team. -We should already be in the room.

-Niisan! -Hinata squeaked. Neji’s lilac eyes glanced at her, his features hardening a little. Honoka stepped in front of her before he could be his usual jerk.

-Neji-Kun! -she averted his attention. -We were just waiting for you! Now we can go! -she dragged Naruto and Hinata away. They quickly found the room, realizing it was already full of people. A quick head count put their numbers around 150.

-There are a lot of people here. -Natsu approached them. -I’m glad you arrived. I don’t know a single Konoha team. -she pouted at Neji, and he sighed tiredly. Natsu could be annoying.

-How many of us are trying? -Naruto asked.

-Kabuto-San said there are 87. -Natsu answered. -So… 29 teams. -she pointed at the white-haired teen near the wall. He adjusted his eyeglasses and gave a tentative smile with a wave of the hand. Naruto heard Kurama growl in warning, so he pulled Tenten back. Honoka and Karin could read chakra with frightening accuracy, so they knew who to trust, and Sasuke was a good judge of character, but Tenten could only trust her investigative mind. Having learned to trust Naruto’s instincts, she scooted closer to him, a warning glance at Neji’s direction making sure he should keep an eye on Hinata.

-How many teams from other villages? -Sasuke asked, always eager for information on his enemy. It was a safe question and one Kabuto couldn’t lie about without being caught.

-Suna sent 10 teams, Ame sent 7, Kusa and Taki sent 2. Oto, Tani and Kiri sent 1.

-Is there any of them we should avoid? -Tenten eagerly asked. Kabuto gave a sympathetic smile that sent shivers down Naruto’s spine. Kurama was nearly rattling inside him.

-The Three Sand Siblings. They’re the Kazekage’s children, taught by their Jounin Commander. The younger one is quite… bloody.

Naruto sensed he was actually sincere about his fear. Glancing at their direction, he winced at the array of curses Kurama let out. The red-haired boy was also staring, a curious frown in his face.

_-Stay away from him, no matter what. You hear me, kit?_

_-Why? He’s even shorter than me._

_-He’s Shukaku’s jinchuuriki._

_-The Crazy Tanuki?_

_-Shukaku is a danger even to his vessel. He would crush you._

_-I’m not that weak, Kurama-Nii!_

_-You still can’t access all of my chakra. We’re far from having a form. My unfiltered chakra burns your flesh because we haven’t synchronized completely yet. Shukaku has nearly complete control of that boy. He can change into partial and complete forms._

_-Obaasan… Do you think she can fix his seal?_

_-Where did you get this idea, brat? Stop trying to save the whole world._

_-He’s a Jinchuuriki like me, not the whole world! And you said his seal was shitty… -_ the blonde started to think about the seals that would work. _-His seal was a poor-pissed job of an amateur if what you showed me is the real seal. If we can put the Eight Trigrams… or even the Four Trigrams! At least he’ll be able to sleep, even if he won’t access Shukaku’s chakra anymore._

_-Don’t get involved in it, kit. If you can talk to his sensei or even the Kazekage, offer your clan services. But don’t get close to Shukaku. Promise me!_

_-Fine, fine. I’m not doing anything that can get me killed. Happy?_

_-Moderately satisfied._

-Naruto? -Karin pinched his nose. -Were you listening?

-Oh, sorry. I was distracted. -he blushed. Karin narrowed her eyes, knowing he was probably chatting with the resident fox in a room full of enemy shinobi.

-Pay attention, idiot. -Sasuke tsked. -We were talking about potential opponents.

-Ha! We’re gonna crush them all! -Kiba loudly proclaimed. Tenten yelped, then hit the back of his head with a strong fist.

-Shut up, asshole! We’re in a room full of them.

-You should never underestimate your enemy. -Kabuto wisely said. -And if I were you, I’d stay away from the Oto nin.

Natsu perked up at this, remembering Kakashi’s warning. -Do you know something about them?

Kabuto seemed to weight his words, alarming her even further, but Naruto caught a lot of mixed feelings from the man. -Their jutsus are based on sound attacks. Wide waves, localized, distraction tactics… It varies, but they are good.

-Doesn’t sound like too much. Sound jutsu? That’s so lame! -Kiba snorted. From the other side of the room, an exploding wave of sound pinned them to the ground. Kiba’s ears, more sensitive than others, started to bleed. The onslaught stopped when a jounin barged into the room.

-Stop this right now! -he shouted, effectively scaring half the room into submission and the other half into dread. -Unsanctioned fights will get you expelled immediately. Am I clear? -he asked, low mutterings as the only answer. Turning to the gennin groups attacked, his face softened a little, going from murderous to severe. -Is anyone hurt? -he caught sight of Kiba’s bloody ear, then motioned from a standby medic-nin to heal him. -Goading your enemy is foolish. The fastest way to die is to attack a shinobi’s pride. Remember this. -he walked away, giving instructions for everyone to gather in the adjacent room. They were assigned seats in long rows, away from their teammates.

The man turned out to be Morino Ibiki, the proctor of the first stage. They were given a test with nine questions that were nearly impossible to answer. The rules of being disqualified after being caught cheating five times put a lot of them into a worried state, but the lack of information on passing the test made them hopeful it was a test on how to cheat without getting caught. Two teams from Konoha, two from Suna and two from Ame were disqualified by getting caught. The tenth question turned out to be an all or nothing challenge. If answered correctly, they all passed. However, if answered incorrectly, they would never be able to take the exams again. Another two teams of Konoha forfeited, the rest deciding to try the question.

The 43 remaining teams all passed.

-I didn’t answer a single question. -Naruto laughed. Karin facepalmed, groaning. Sakura blushed.

-I answered all of them. I’m sure I got three of them wrong. -she said.

-You’re a genius, Forehead. -Karin flicked said forehead with her finger.

-Bakakarin! -she shouted in protest. Their banter was interrupted by a woman breaking the glass window with a huge banner of congratulations. Sakura whimpered and hid behind Karin.

-Congratulations on passing the First Phase of the Chunnin Exams! I am Mitarashi Anko, the sexy kunoichi! -she introduced herself.

-Anko! -Karin gushed. -Isn’t she your sensei, Sakura?

-Shh! -the girl hushed. -Don’t let her see me! She’s crazy!

Said crazy woman was bickering with Ibiki about the number of gennin that passed. -There’s 129, Ibiki. Are you growing soft?

-I left them for you, Anko. You’re always complaining about not having anyone to play with.

Anko’s eyes shone in glee. -You’re so considerate! -she cooed. -All right! Follow me! -she jumped from the window again, expecting them to follow her.

-She’s gonna kill us all. -Sakura moaned in despair.

-She looks fun. -Karin defended the woman.

-She sets snakes on people! -Sakura waved her arms in terror as they followed her. -And she throws things! Anything! Rocks, branches, bones, dead animals! -she screeched. -Exploding tags everywhere! I lost my eyebrows to her Katon and my forehead looked even bigger!

Karin held her stomach, laughing hard. -I love her! Sakura with no eyebrows!

-Don’t be mean, Karin-Chan. -Hinata admonished her. -You look beautiful no matter what, Sakura-Chan.

-She’s so cute! -Karin squeezed Hinata’s cheeks. -We don’t deserve you.

The shy girl squeaked and blushed. Anko started her speech. -Your teams will each receive a scroll. Earth or Heaven. You have five days to reach the building in the center of the Forest of Death.

-Forest of Death? -a gennin asked, making Anko’s smile grow. Sakura whimpered in resignation.

-Your entire team needs to reach the tower. If you lose all the scrolls or gain them all, it doesn’t matter. You need to reach the tower within five days with both scrolls to win.

Anko started to deliver the scrolls inside a tent. Team seven were sent to gate 12, while Karin’s team were sent to 27, and Neji’s to 41, with Natsu’s going to 16. Karin, Naruto and Honoka decided to find each other and stick together to get their scrolls. If they didn’t manage to collect all their scrolls by the last day, they would fight each other.

Getting inside the forest, Sasuke and Tenten immediately made a plan and Kurama formed outside the seal in a bigger form, reaching Naruto’s waist. -The Sharingan can see through **Henge.** Tenten, we have our sign. Naruto, you have a way of spotting impostors, right? -Sasuke asked.

-Yes. It’s something Kurama-Nii gave me. I can sense negative emotions, and I’m also a sensor. The fluctuations in chakra can tell me when someone’s lying, disguised or doing something with their chakra. I’m familiar with yours, so I can definitely know if it’s you guys. -he explained so Tenten would know what he could do.

-Good. -Sasuke nodded, taking the reins as the leader, even though Naruto usually did it. -I’ll give you our scroll for protection.

-Why? -Naruto frowned. He assumed Tenten would carry it. Being the medic-nin, she’d be the most protected.

-At first glance, everyone will assume I’m the strongest because of the Sharingan. It’s obvious I’ll be carrying it, maybe even Tenten, because being the medic-nin guarantees she’ll stay out of the main fight. -at this, Naruto understood Sasuke’s strategy. -You don’t seem to have anything special at first sight. They will underestimate you. We can’t shield you in fights, though, or they’ll discover our ploy.

-Sasuke will act as the bait, then. -Tenten decided. -You go front to scan our surroundings. I’ll take the rear to cover Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. -It’s a good plan. You’re really smart, Tenten.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow, knowing his friend’s ploy of looking dumb even in front of their teammate was most likely reaching its limit. -What am it? Chopped liver?

-Don’t feel left out, bastard. You’re my best friend ever!

-Hn. Idiot. -he turned his back on him and started to walk. Tenten snickered, taking the rear.

-You two are so silly sometimes. -she gave a bright smile. -That’s why I love our team.

-Humans… -Kurama grunted, sniffing around.

The boys blushed but started running in silence. They jumped through trees swiftly towards northwest where the tower would be, knowing Karin and Honoka would find them.

-Guys, can we stop? I need to pee! -Naruto wiggled around. Sasuke hits his head.

-Don’t say things like that in front a girl, dipshit!

Tenten looked around and nodded. -As long as it’s clear.

Naruto quickly scanned his surroundings, then went behind a bush. Once he returned, Sasuke’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. He took a step back, not even needing the Sharingan to know something was wrong. -You’re not Naruto.

The kunoichi dropped her disguise, chuckling darkly, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. -So smart, Sasuke-Kun. -a long tongue darted out to lick a kunai. Tenten took out her daisho, then retreated slowly.

Sasuke’s Sharingan swirled red into life. -That’s not a gennin, Tenten. Her chakra reserves are bigger than average. Her coils… They’re well used.

-An impostor? -she asked, wondering what happened to Naruto.

Sasuke quickly deducted the reason they were being singled out. -She’s after me. My Sharingan is the reason for jealousy even inside the clan. Otousan and Niisan were attacked because of theirs as well. Remember Inaho?

Tenten gulped, remembering their suspicions that Orochimaru had plans for Sasuke. -Where’s Naruto? What did you do to him? -she asked the enemy while Sasuke readied the tanto blades he bought to use before being ready for the real ones.

The woman chuckled. -He’s not important. I came just for you.

Tenten shook in fear, unable to move. She heard about a shinobi’s killing intent being able to cause hallucinations, but she had never felt it. Being the target of such a need to kill was horrible. Thankfully, Sasuke helped her by disrupting her chakra flow briefly. He readied his trademark technique. Rat. Tiger. Dog. Ox. Hare. Tiger. The Phoenix Fire left his mouth in a huge fireball, moving towards Shiore, the Kusa shinobi. Suddenly, the fireball divided itself in several smaller versions that seemed to follow her. Hidden inside it, Sasuke’s shuriken pinned the woman to the tree, holding her still while the fire consumed her flesh.

Screams were heard, but when the fire died down, the woman seemed to crawl outside her skin like a snake changing scales. The face that emerged was none that Sasuke recognized, but his chakra emanated such malice and killing intent that his legs were shaking again. The man seemed more amused than hurt. Biting his thumb, he summoned a giant snake.

-Shit. -Tenten whimpered.

-Shit. -Sasuke repeated, recognizing the man. The only shinobi powerful enough to summon a snake of that size was Orochimaru, one of the Sannin. The man who sent a team of his own in an ambush mission to test Sasuke’s power. For a long time, Sasuke suspected the Sannin had been the one to possess Kajika’s body and taunt him about his strength. However, now Orochimaru had come after him in person, and he was not ready to take on someone as strong as a Kage.

The summoned snake went towards Tenten while Orochimaru extended the size of his neck. The technique was creepy enough that it took Sasuke out of balance trying to escape it. He was too late to stop the bite that sunk on his neck and fell, watching as the snake moved towards Tenten, his giant maw ready to pounce. A black blur with strikes of red appeared out of nowhere, hitting the snake’s nose with monstrous strength and leaking red chakra.

-Get away from them! -Naruto shouted, whisker marks dark and sharp fangs as canines. Tapping on Kurama’s chakra, he molded it in his fists, then brought them down from above, crushing the snake’s skull open with the help of a tanto blade hid in his boot, killing the summon. Orochimaru cursed for the loss of the summon and sent a barrage of wind, but Naruto used the chakra to pin himself to the tree.

-Sasuke, you need help. -Naruto said, making clones of himself, and reaching for his friend.

The boy nearly hit him. -I’m not leaving you, dipshit! Don’t even think about it! -he clutched his shoulder in agonizing pain, screaming loud. For all that he was unwilling to leave Naruto, none of his hellish training had ever caused such torture.

-That’s not what I’m saying! No one is leaving anyone! -Naruto worriedly looked around.

-What do we do? -Tenten asked, trying to keep a straight head.

-We need at least a jounin here. -Naruto said.

-A jounin… -Sasuke’s eyes glinted. -I can get one. -he grinned, looking at Naruto. -The seal, dipshit! Your mom’s seal! Summon her! She’s not in a mission!

Naruto cursed himself for forgetting his trump card: summoning his mother to stamp on anything he couldn’t deal with. Sasuke had made fun of him for years on end, but after three assassination attempts, even he learned that an overprotective Kushina was a blessing, not an embarrassment. Said blessing appeared in a flash of wind, exams regulations be damned, with a huge sword in hand and a fire whip already on Orochimaru’s way. The Sannin was forced to resort to a Substitution, and the small window of time was enough for Kushina to let loose her chakra chains in a dome of purple chakra around herself and the trio.

-Naruto! Are you hurt?! -she frantically searched her son for injuries, but soon realized the one hurt was Sasuke. -The scroll! Where’s your scroll? There’s a person inside.

-A shinobi? -Tenten took out the scroll, promptly opening it. In a cloud of smoke, a shinobi well-known by Sasuke popped out. At first, he was concentrated on the gennin, but less than a second were enough for him to realize the danger once he saw Kushina with a 4.5-foot sword of reddish chakra blade.

-We’re being attacked by Orochimaru. -Sasuke quickly explained. In a flash, Genma scanned his surroundings, locating Orochimaru watching them from distance.

-Who’s the target? -Genma asked.

-Sasuke. -Tenten answered. -He bit him. -she carefully tugged the collar of his shirt to show the mark. Genma didn’t recognize it, but Kushina’s eyes widened in horror, then she snarled in anger.

-That motherfucker is dead! -she picked up her sword, a monstrous thick blade that she paid to be designed exactly like the Heavenly Sword of her favorite videogame. The blade was pulsing red with her fire chakra imbued, and the tree branch where the tip touched was sizzling. -Genma!

-Yes! -the man nearly saluted her in a show of obedience that made it hard for Tenten to ever take him seriously again.

-Take team seven as far as you can from here. I’ll engage Orochimaru. Call for backup as soon as you can. -she slapped a seal in his arm, and Genma flinched a little from her brute strength. -If things get dire, I’ll reverse summon you anyway. -Go! -releasing the barrier and retracting her chakra chains, Kushina bit her thumb and summoned a blue and white eight-tailed fox, only taking two seconds to enter Sage Mode.

Genma yelped. -Shit is about to hit the fan. Let’s go, kiddies. -without listening to their protests about watching the cool fight, Genma threw Sasuke over one shoulder and Tenten on the other, knowing that Naruto was aware his mother would kill him if he stayed back. They left the scene in time for the kids to see Kushina yelling like the devil and rushing at Orochimaru with fire blazing around her body.

Genma led the three children as far as he could, stopping in a place that would provide them shelter. He checked for instant injuries, then told them to stay put and used the Hiraishin to locate the Hokage. He returned about a minute later, by himself, but with a bag on his shoulder. -The Hokage ordered me to shadow you through the exam, mostly because if I didn’t, then your mom would probably drag you home. -he shivered, feeling a second of pity for Orochimaru. Kushina saw Sasuke as Naruto’s other half and was equally protective of him. -he looked at Sasuke’s mark, not knowing anything about it other than that it looked a lot like Anko’s. She was alive, though, if a little bit crazy. -I’m not a medic, but if it’s a seal, I’d suggest not using chakra until someone can take a look at it.

-What? We need to get him into a hospital! -Naruto nearly ripped off his hair. -This seal has a record of killing nine out of ten people! There’s no way of extracting this seal now, but he has a week to survive it. A hospital would make sure he makes it.

-I can’t make decisions like that. -Genma sighed. -I’ll return to the Hokage and…

-No. -Naruto interrupted. -You’re gonna tell Mother that Snake Bastard put a hickey on Sasuke, and then you’ll do whatever she tells you to, or you’re dead meat, Genma-San. She’s gonna kill you if you don’t tell her about this. I’ll do whatever she tells us to do, because she’s a seal master, unlike the Hokage. If her orders are to quit the exams, we’ll do.

Genma once again cursed Minato for getting himself killed and leaving Konoha to deal with his crazy wife. Still, Naruto was right. Kushina would know if the seal required immediate attention or not. -Alright. -he sighed, then opened his bag. -Your new scroll. Don’t open this one. I’ll be shadowing you. Get the other one and win, will ya?

-Ok. Thank you, Genma-sensei. -Sasuke weakly answered.

He nodded. -Good luck, kid.

Naruto put Sasuke on his back, ignoring the boy’s protests. Tenten and he ran as far as it was safe from the place of the fight, then settled in a low-ceiling cave hidden by trees. Sasuke immediately curved on himself, shivering of cold and pain, vomiting everything and more. Tenten took one look at him and, with pursed lips, knocked him out. She took Naruto’s haori from his backpack and covered his bare legs, using her own cloak to cover his arms and shoulders. She set out traps, then watched over Sasuke as Naruto left to gather wood for the fire.

-I’ll be right back. -she left to hunt the first furry thing she could find, settling for a hungry tiger that thought she was a tasty meal. After killing and dragging him back to the cave, she put Naruto’s clones on the task of deboning, getting the good parts to eat, and skinning him to make a good blanket for Sasuke.

-How far from the tower are we? -she asked in a low voice.

-I’m not sure. It was built on top of the river, right in the middle. I tried sensing, but I didn’t catch anyone with a strong chakra, just gennin like us. -Naruto perked up, then smiled. -Karin-neechan is heading our way.

-Good. -Tenten breathed in relief. -We need more people to protect Sasuke. Why was Orochimaru after him? I thought he wanted his eyes… But he didn’t try to take them. Just gave him a hickey.

Naruto promised himself he would make fun of Sasuke about getting a hickey later, when he was safe. -I’m not sure about his motives, but the mark… Obaasan told me a little bit about Orochimaru’s Juinjutsu. She didn’t tell me how they were made, but she wanted me to be prepared. -he touched the mark in Sasuke’s neck. -This is the Cursed Seal of Heaven. It grants power beyond what you have by drawing on the foreign chakra of the mark, which in turn passively draws nature energy. Because the process isn’t made through a contract with a summoning animal, it has side effects like extreme violence. -he pursed his lips in anger. -Orochimaru created several seals like this one, but this is his strongest. -the blonde bit his lip. -The more you use it, the more it affects your mind. It causes… I’m not sure insanity is the word. Obaasan said the victims get more susceptible to being influenced by Orochimaru.

-Influenced?

-Loyal. -Naruto shuddered in anger. -They became extensions of his will. I don’t know how it works, how far it goes, but I want this out of Sasuke. -he clutched the boy’s hand in his.

-Can you do it? -Tenten asked.

Naruto laughed. -Me? That’s a seal made by one of the Sannin! Besides, Obaasan said the only person with this seal never needed to suppress it because it somehow failed to activate. The technique is called Evil Releasing Method. I know the seals. It’s easy to perform. It works. But the victim… They usually die.

Tenten covered her mouth in horror. -What can we do, Naruto? We can’t leave him like this.

Naruto nodded, having gone through options. -I’m gonna put a suppressing seal on him. It’s the only technique I know that can help him. I’m just waiting for Karin. Her healing skills will keep him in shape after. I heard it hurts a lot.

Tenten hugged him tight. -Thank you, Naruto. It’s been such a short time that we know each other, but… I learned to care for you two as more than teammates.

-Don’t worry. Brooding emo king is like a brother to me. We grew up together. Sometimes I feel like his mom is also mine. -he gave a nervous laugh. -We’re rivals, and we disagree on everything, but we have each other’s back. He’d do the same for me. -he stopped talking, then smirked. -If he actually knew a damn thing about seals to begin with.

They laughed, then settle in silence for a while, Naruto dozing off while Tenten heated up the vegetable can the blonde had sealed to eat, also adding the meat she hunted. She woke up Sasuke, feeding him spoons as he shivered, then told him about Naruto’s plan. He barely acknowledged them, the pain coming and going in stabbing patterns that had him screaming, even though his voice was gone from shouting, and he couldn’t speak. Tenten put him back to sleep before she would start crying, then placed a Genjutsu to cover the sight of his body in the back of the cavern, fearing Orochimaru might return for him if Kushina let him slip away.

-There’s someone coming. -Naruto said, receiving the warning from Kurama, who woke him up. -They have a strong ill intent. -he looked at the place where Sasuke was hidden, then put himself around the fire, pretending he was just heating his body.

A team of Oto nin stepped into the clearing. The middle one seemed to be the leader, and he addressed them.

-Where’s Uchiha Sasuke? We wanna fight him. -he said. Tenten rose, clenching her fists, knowing that rumors of Orochimaru being around Oto were certainly related to this attack on her friend.

-Over my cold dead body. Maybe not even then. -she readied herself, daisho blades in hand, knowing she would open the gates if she had to.

The weird shinobi with fur around his shoulders ignored her threatening words. -You don’t need to get involved in this fight, little girl. We just want Sasuke. After we kill him, we’ll leave you alone.

Tenten’s brown eyes darkened with anger and outrage. -You are completely crazy if you think I’ll save myself by abandoning my comrades. I’d choose death any day. Sasuke is not available. And I am very pissed right now. -she glanced at Naruto. -Don’t leave his side. -she ordered in a wisp of voice, not wanting to alert them to the Genjutsu in place. -Come. -she stepped outside the cave, putting herself in position, body shaking with the need to trounce them.

The Oto team charged ahead together, one of the traps suspending the girl by the ankle with a hot wire, the other one raising a patch of earth with an ant’s nest on the boy. Naruto cut the wire inside the cave, sending a huge piece of wood towards the leader. He raised his arm, a weird holed device in it, sending a huge shockwave that blasted it to pieces, but had the shurikens hidden inside the trunk raining down on him. Quickly realizing how his attack worked, Tenten bandaged her head, covering her ears. She looked ridiculous but surviving often did that to someone.

She gave him no time to attack and, instead of dodging, put him on defense by actively going after him with chakra coated blades. She slashed at his elbow, cutting off his weaponized arm. He screamed in pain, but Tenten quickly silenced him with a hard kick to the head, knocking him out. Out of spite, she sunk her katana in his calf.

-Dosu! -someone screamed, revealing Tenten her assailant’s name now that she could take off the bandages from her ears. With a vicious kick, she sent Dosu’s body flying towards the boy that had been hit by the soil with ants, grinning in pure evil when the boy realized she had also sent a kunai with an exploding tag. He used Dosu as a shield, leaping away just in case.

-Dosu, huh? -she asked, incensed that he’d use his own teammate to cover himself. -Who is next?

-Zaku, don’t. -the girl stopped the boy. She was limping, the hot wire had cut deep into her ankle, but unfortunately, she still had her foot.

-But Orochimaru-Sama…

-Orochimaru? -Tenten’s eyes narrowed, interrupting their talk. -Did that fucker sent you after Sasuke?

Zaku kept silent, watching as his teammate finally got rid of her trap. She grunted, eye twitching in annoyance. -Just kill her, Zaku!

-Tenten! -a voice called for her. She spotted Karin coming with her teammates behind. -Tenten, are you hurt? Kushina-Nee told me what happened. She’s still chasing after the enemy.

-I’m good, Karin. Not a single scratch. -she lied, knowing Hinata would worry too much. Dosu didn’t touch her, but Orochimaru’s snake had done a number on her. Fortunately, the summon had no poison, and Naruto had put a swift end to it.

Karin cracked her knuckles, turning to the ones who target her family. -So I heard you came to kill Sasu-Chan? -she glanced at Sakura, who was equally murderous. She might not be a fangirl anymore, but Sasuke was still the man she dreamed to marry. -Which one you want?

-Karin, we can’t just kill people. -Sakura tried to reason, even though she wanted to beat the shit out of them as well. The Oto girl, sensing an opening in their hesitation, sent several senbon at them. Hinata put herself in the path, quickly batting them away.

-Eight Trigrams: Thirty-Two Palms -she whispered to herself, decided to protect her friends. -One. -she made two consecutive strikes. -Two. -she made another two strikes. -Three. -she made another four strikes. -Four. -she added eight strikes, then took a deep breath. -Five! -she delivered sixteen consecutive strikes, the technique closing thirty-two chakra points.

The girl fell back, clutching her chest in pain, feeling the air leave and refuse to return. -Kin! -Zaku knelt by her. She coughed blood.

-That was dumb. You think you can take on us with your stupid senbon? -Karin mocked. -I’ve decided. I’m not gonna kill all of you. -she turned to the Oto nin. -Just one. Who is it gonna be?

-Karin-Chan… -Hinata tried to dissuade her. Karin made two clones of her.

-Alright! Rock, paper, scissors! I’m Dosu, you’re Zaku, you’re Kin. -the three played a few quick rounds, the loser being Zaku. -I guess it’s not your lucky day. -she stalked towards him, picking the chakram blades strapped at her back.

-Wait, wait…! -Zaku pleaded, sensing the danger in her. -What do you want? -he tried negotiating.

Karin hummed. -I want you dead, but I can settle for an Earth Scroll. Do you have one?

-Yes! Take it! -he grabbed the scroll from Dosu’s pocket without hesitation and rolled it forward. Karin picked it up, turned it around in her hand, then tossed it to Hinata.

-Good news, you’re not dying. -the shinobi sighed in relief, but Karin’s red eyes shone in glee. -Bad news. You’re going to leave here severely maimed. -she stabbed his arm with a poisoned kunai, twisting it all the way inside, then out. Taking hold of both arms, she pressed her knee on his back. -You seem really fond of those arms. Let’s see how you fare without them. -she pushed the limbs back while her knee pressed forward, an ugly crack showing they had been dislodged from the shoulder joints. A few seconds later and an ugly yell followed by a loud snap made her stop. Karin carefully examined the limbs, noticing the arm was broken in at least two places, the wrist also dislodged from its joint. -That’s good. -she patted his head. -Now, what did you learned today? -Zaku remained quiet, only whimpering in pain, feeling the need to vomit. -I’ll tell you in case you don’t know. Sasu-Chan is off limits. In fact, all Konoha nin are off limits, but if you ever think about touching Sasu-Chan again, I will do this to every one of your bones, then I’m gonna cut them off with a dull saw while you’re still alive, and leave you bleeding to death. Are we clear?

A pressed foot to his arm made Zaku regain his voice. -Yes, yes! Please!

-Get the fuck out of here. -she scowled at the trio, then watched them slowly make their way back into the forest. Karin turned to Tenten, scanning her injuries. -You said you weren’t injured, Tenten.

-I bandaged them already. It doesn’t hurt and the wounds are clean. Sasuke… something bad happened. -she bit her lip, trying not to cry.

-Sasuke-Kun? -Sakura started to frantically look around, until her eyes recognized the Genjutsu in place. -What happened to him?

-Come closer. -Tenten said. -We’re gonna need your help, Karin.

The second team entered the cave. Naruto covered the entrance with an adapted wall of foliage. The light from the small fire was the only thing illuminating them. Tenten dispelled the Genjutsu. -What happened? -Hinata gasped. -I’ve never seen something so evil. It’s latching onto him, taking its place all over his body, like it’s erasing him. -she shuddered, tears gathering in her eyes.

-We were attacked by Orochimaru. -Naruto took over. -A few jounin helped us escape, but he got to Sasuke earlier. -he turned Sasuke around gently, pointing the mark in his neck. -Do you recognize this, neechan?

The girl covered her mouth. -No… Is he… Is he dying? -she sobbed, distressed. At her side, Sakura was silently weeping, trying to rein her emotions.

-He’s strong. -Tenten interfered. -He’s gonna make it. I knocked him out because he was in too much pain. But we fed him soup, and we’re taking care of his fever. -she pointed at his forehead, where a damp cloth was. -Naruto said you could help him, Karin.

-Help him? My healing can’t fix this! -she touched his arm, anyway, gasping when she felt the severity of his pain. -It hurts so much… -she whispered, then stopped touching him.

-Oyassan is the only one who can perform the Evil Releasing jutsu. -Naruto said. -It’s easier to be done, but I don’t wanna risk killing Sasuke when he might have a chance later. What we can do now is to suppress it.

-Suppress? But that’s an A-Rank technique, Naruto!

-Yeah, but I can do it. -he said. -I don’t remember all the inscriptions, but I know you memorized them. Together, we can make this.

Karin nodded. -Ok. But we’re gonna need more space. Can anyone make any Earth jutsu?

-I can. -Sakura raised her hand. -It’s not much. I get really tired, but… I can make it.

-What can you make?

-I can make an earth wall. -she answered.

-Can you make it reverse? Like a floor. We need a stable surface to draw the sealing array.

Sakura frowned, pondering it. -I think I can. It’s all about visualization. -she formed the seals, focusing on the shape, the chakra flow. Beneath them, they felt the floor shift and grow an ich upwards. The grass was gone, just plain ground in its place.

-We’re gonna need your blood, Naruto. I’m gonna add mine too, since we’ll be doing the seals together.

-Ok. -he cleaned the bowl they had used for cooking soup, then slashed his wrist, along with Karin’s. -That’s enough, right?

The girl nodded, bit her own arm, and healed herself. Naruto’s wound was already closing. They concentrated chakra on their hands, they hovered it above the bowl, infusing the blood with it. -Let’s do this. You get the north side, it’s the one you memorized, right? I’ll check it over later. -silently, they started drawing the patterns in the floor. -Wake him up, Hinata. -Karin ordered, and the girl touched a point in his forehead. Sasuke groaned in pain but managed to sit in the middle of a circle.

-What… Are you sacrificing me to the gods, Karin, you demon.

-We’re suppressing an evil chakra source that it’s trying to kill you. So, hush. -she gently held him in place while Naruto finished drawing the formula in his body, forming a circle around the three symbols in the neck.

-Is everything ready, neechan? -Naruto asked after she spent a few minutes checking over.

-Yes. Let’s do it. -she turned to Sasuke. -I can’t be in the circle with you, Sasuke. You’ll have to hold yourself up. And don’t faint before it’s over. Your chakra needs to be active. Don’t fight the feeling of our chakras entering you, let it do its work.

-Ok. -he muttered, taking a deep breath.

Naruto and Karin pressed their palms together, synchronizing their chakra and building it up. Naruto took the lead, using his hand to form half the signs while forcing Karin’s to complete it.

Hare, snake, horse, ram, bird, tiger. Hare, snake, horse, ram, bird, tiger. Hare, snake, horse, ram, bird, dog, rat.

-Evil Sealing Method. -at once, the blood written words glowed in bright fluorescent red, and started to move towards Sasuke’s cursed seal, driven by Naruto and Karin’s chakra. The boy yelled in pain, a hoarse sound that put Naruto’s hair on end and brought tears to his eyes. It took long seconds for the process to finish but finally the cursed seal glowed bright orange fire, signaling its prison. Sasuke immediately fell, Karin hushing to his side.

-Bite me. -she ordered, her arm between his teeth. Sasuke weakly obeyed, his body glowing green from Karin’s healing chakra instinctively knowing that he needed attention everywhere, after all, the damage had been caused to his chakra system, not the flesh. Sasuke tried to release her several times, wanting to sleep, but she held him in place until fatigue started seeping on her bones. -There. -she pulled back her arm. -Now you can sleep, Sasu-Chan. -she moved the damp hair from his forehead, a weak smile on her face. -You’re gonna be ok. Or I’m gonna fucking beat you. -she kissed his forehead, uncaring of the sweat and dirt. Sasuke seemed to blush slightly but closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

-Neechan, are you good? -Naruto asked, checking over Sasuke’s seal, but knowing Karin’s bloodline could be taxing.

-Just chakra exhaustion. I’ll sleep it over. -she snuggled next to Sasuke under the tiger’s skin.

-Thank you, Karin! -Tenten hugged her when she saw that everything was alright. -I was so worried about him! Naruto told me there’s only one living person that survived this cursed seal.

Karin winced, knowing who it was, but keeping it to herself. Anko deserved her privacy and she wasn’t supposed to be peeping on her grandma’s clients, no matter if Naruto did the same. -He’ll be fine. If anyone can take off the cursed seal, it’s Oyassan. This thing won’t hurt Sasuke anymore. -she leaned against Sasuke’s shoulder, tired. In a few seconds, she was already sleeping, snoring lightly.

-I’ll take first watch. -Hinata offered. -Sleep as well, Tenten-Chan. -she took a small recipient from her bag. -Here. It’s a special salve I made for bruising and cuts. There’s a lot, so use it well.

-Thank you, Hinata-Chan. You are very kind. -Tenten took care of her wounds after making sure the Genjutsu protecting Sasuke was still in place, and Sakura helped her change the bandages. -Honoka is supposed to be a little far away because of her gate, but if you catch wind of her, let us know. Neji will be with her and I know he’s an asshole to you. I’ll protect you. -she pinched the girl’s flushed cheeks.

-Neji-Nisan isn’t…

-Yes, he is. -Sakura intervened. -Fuck that asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a cat summon for Sasuke because I think he's very cat-like: brooding but eager for love, uncaring but always watching. Besides, he looks cute with cat ears. Can you just imagine Sasuke on sennin mode with cat ears? Cute!!!


	4. Team 7 Unknowingly Saves Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets a hickey. Naruto meets a bunch of foxes and makes peace with Jiraiya. Kabuto gets royally screwed and the Uzumaki show the world they're still alive and kicking. Oto and Suna invade Konoha.

**July 2 nd of 2453, Forest of Death, Konohagakure no Sato**

Hinata took over the watch duty while Sakura kept a close eye on everyone’s injuries. She changed the damp cloth on Sasuke’s forehead, stoked the dying fire to provide more heat, then carefully disentangled Tenten and Naruto, putting them to lie down comfortably in the ground. Feeling exhausted after using her jutsu, she laid down as well and slept. The teams had a good day of sleep, waking up after nearly eight hours. Naruto had already taken over Hinata’s place, the girl being cuddled to his side while he watched her with a fond smile. Most people thought Hinata was weak and unfit for the shinobi life, but her kindness towards her friends made her desire to protect them a strength that set her apart from others of her clan.

The team ate another can of vegetable soup and large chunks of tiger barbecue. Sasuke was a lot stronger, demanding three servings, and he wasn’t screaming anymore, only grunting now and them, sometimes twitching or wincing. He promptly fell asleep and Karin, having lost on rock, paper, scissors, was tasked with carrying him piggyback style. During the course, Naruto kept a close watch on his surroundings while Kurama warned him about anyone with ill intents approaching. They met Kabuto’s team in the way, who seemed surprised at finding so many people together, and offered to make the trip with them. However, Kurama had already warned them those three had ulterior motives and twisted chakra.

Opportunities couldn’t be wasted and keeping an enemy close when he thought he was safe was one of Naruto’s favorite strategies. He silenced his team with one warning glance, taking charge and speaking for them.

-What is your proposal? -Naruto asked.

-It is known the teams who make to the tower first stay around to defeat the competition. Others lose their scrolls, so they set traps around it. -Kabuto reasoned. Kurama growled, making Naruto glance at him in curiosity. Kabuto and his team seemed perfectly content with ignoring him, which made sense considering Kurama made sure people knew he didn’t like them at all. -We could use the same tactics if we can’t find all of our scrolls.

Naruto pondered, watching Kabuto’s chakra with a frown. He took notice of Hinata approaching Karin’s ear, but didn’t look as to not give her away. She probably had discreetly used her Byakugan on them to see which scroll they had. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, Naruto caught what she was saying with no problems.

-He has an earth scroll, Karin-Chan. We have ours, but team seven still needs their own. -the girl half-whispered, half-signed.

Karin’s red eyes glinted with mirth, and Naruto knew she had a good idea. -Anything to add, Neechan?

-Yeah. We can stay together for a few miles. On one condition.

-Name it. -Kabuto smiled, thinking that it was probably about them fighting the enemies first.

Karin, however, was a devious little thing. -Once we reach the tower, if even one of the teams doesn’t have all the scrolls, you’re gonna give your scroll to one of us. We’re gonna keep it as a safety measure that you’re gonna help us get the scroll we need.

Kabuto’s eyebrows shot up, and Naruto couldn’t help but frown when the only thing he caught was surprise, amusement, and even a little… satisfaction. His teammates felt something close to it, except there was a lot of disdain and resignation included. -That’s a terrible deal. A risk for my team.

-Then hit the road. -Naruto shrugged, eager to get rid of them. Kabuto’s teams felt more and more like a mole, either planted by Konoha to assess the teams for the future chunnin promotion, or by some village wanting to get intel on their abilities. Kurama’s sensing of ill intentions was always on point and Naruto’s own sensor skills were enough to make the right call for his team.

Kabuto arched both eyebrows, and although Naruto suspected that he allowed the emotion to be shown, at least it was genuine: he was surprised that Naruto didn’t compromise. Still, a mole was nothing if not persistent. -I have more experience in these exams. I’d be a great help to you while your numbers would be an added boon to my team.

At this point, Naruto wanted to see how far he could push Kabuto before it became clear he wasn’t after surviving the exam, but just being around them. -We don’t need your experience, Kabuto-San. -Naruto narrowed his eyes, making his distrust clear. -We need scrolls. If you can’t help us get them, you’re of no use. We’ll either sink or swim. If we fail, we can take the exams again… just like you’re so fond of doing. -he added a last teasing remark.

Kabuto wasn’t offended or annoyed. He wasn’t even frustrated, and his teammates couldn’t care less about what was happening. Naruto wanted to get rid of the man, but he knew Karin and Tenten were enough to deal with the two mute members, and he only had to release Kurama on Kabuto to make him wish he was never born. He was dangerous, even more because he could perfectly fake his emotions.

Kabuto bit his lip in irritation, ultimately caving in. -Fine. -he gritted his teeth. Naruto could understand why people would fall for that act. The man was gleeful while pretending to be pressed against the wall.

-Wonderful. -Naruto clapped his hands, putting on his own fake smile. -You take the front since you have so much experience to give. Hinata and Tenten will cover our flanks. Karin-neechan, you stay in the middle. -he didn’t bother telling them why, not in front of someone that wanted intel on his team. He knew Karin would sense for any foreign chakra that might evade the Byakugan. -Haruno-Chan, stay by her side. I will take the rear. -he said, knowing that as the captain, his job was to watch their backs, as well as protect the wounded and the medic-nin.

The teams nodded in acceptance, sprinting ahead, mindful of Karin’s speed so they wouldn’t exhaust her too much. They spent nearly two hours running, covering ground. Suddenly, Karin ordered them to stop. She looked around, then up. -The sun hasn’t moved at all. The terrain is the same. Naruto killed that centipede five minutes earlier. -she pointed at the dead animal. Observing her own chakra a little closer, she reached a conclusion. -We’re in a Genjutsu. -she determined, recognizing the Sly Mind Technique.

They disrupted the Genjutsu, but Naruto noticed that Kabuto and his team weren’t affected by it. They probably had spotted the technique the moment they were caught in it, but pretended to be under its effects as to not give away their real level of skills. -We’ve been going in circles. -he adjusted Sasuke’s weight on Karin’s back, checking for his fever. -Someone is targeting us. Hit and run, no doubt.

As he said it, figures clad in black jumpsuits emerged from the ground. They looked like shinobi from Amegakure due to their headbands and breathing masks, and Naruto had to calm Kurama before he decided to hunt them down. Taijutsu and Ninjutsu seemed useless at first sight. Each strike given to them made the numbers double, their bodies stitching together or sprouting another enemy.

Hinata was the first to see through the technique. -They’re mirages. It’s a Genjutsu. -as she announced it, a kunai flickered by her, drawing blood from her cheek.

-That doesn’t look like a Genjutsu. -Tenten evaded another thrown kunai.

-It is! -Sakura said, her attack passing through one of the clones. -The technique isn’t targeting us, it’s tied to the surroundings, so our chakras aren’t affected by it. -she quickly analyzed it. -The real ones must be sending the kunai our way. It’s an ambush tactic.

Karin flared her chakra, focusing on people outside the team. There were suppressed chakras around them, some more hidden than others, but none of them visible to the naked eye. -Hinata! Eight, twelve and three o’clock! -she shouted, Hinata following her instructions and activating her eye, focusing harder to see through the illusions.

-It’s a Camouflage jutsu! -she gasped, recognizing the B-Rank jutsu. -The clones are really mirages. -at this, she was given Sasuke’s body to carry without ceremony. Golden chains with sharp diamond-shaped tips sprouted from Karin’s body, grabbing at invisible targets. She knocked said targets against each other, rendering them unconscious after a few tries. The technique of mirages failed as they passed out, and Karin kicked them for good measure, drawing blood.

-Asshole. Sasu-Chan isn’t a lightweight, you know! -she complained. -I’ll have back pains forever!

Crouching, she searched them for a scroll, finding the heaven one. Her team had both, and Naruto was carrying another heaven. Giving the heaven one for Kabuto seemed the right thing to do per the agreement, but she still didn’t know what scroll Honoka’s team had. Deciding to guard it for her, Karin pretended to only have one scroll. -Aha! Heaven scroll. Just the one we needed, Hinata! -she sent a warning glance at the girls’ direction. Hinata gave a nervous smile but didn’t sputter or gave away the lie.

-That’s so good! We did it, Karin-Chan!

-Take good care of it. -she gave it to Hinata, fooling Kabuto into thinking she was the one keeping their scrolls. Sasuke groaned, waking up to realize he was half-carried by Hinata and half-sprawled on the ground. The girl blushed and yelped, nearly throwing him back at Karin. Naruto tied the enemies upside down, leaving them dangling from the tree, close to a vicious beehive, with no weapons and a Genjutsu tied in place with a seal paper tag. It might have been a little too vicious, though, because Sakura seemed worried about them.

-It was an Amegakure kunoichi that killed the Yondaime Hokage, Haruno-Chan. She was behind the incident that caused so many deaths when the Kyuubi was controlled and used to strike the village. -he arched an eyebrow. -That’s common knowledge. I thought someone like you would know about it.

-Those people aren’t the ones who did it. They’re just gennin. Besides, I didn’t think you were the type to act on grudges. -she crossed her arms defensively.

-I’m not. -he pointed at the lazy fox curling tails around Hinata’s legs. -But my resident fox is. He wanted to tear their limbs and eat them alive. We compromised. -Naruto shrugged, ignoring how some people winced.

-So proud of you, Kurama-Chan. You inspire me. -Karin patted the fox’s head, ignoring Kurama’s attempt at biting off her hand.

-Don’t touch me, human. -Kurama grunted, then dramatically swirled around himself, disappearing in reddish orange fire.

-I told you he doesn’t like being called that, Neechan, you gotta stop deliberately angering him. -Naruto admonished her. Catching sight of Sasuke, gasping between consciousness and fainting, he sighed. -Let’s stop. We need to eat. Sasuke is still weak. Who knows if we’ll have to fight immediately after getting in the tower?

-The river is close. -Karin pointed at its direction. -I can even hear it. We can have some fish. Honoka’s team can’t be so behind us. -they walked for two minutes more before finding the river. Karin settled Sasuke against the rock and sat by him, popping her back and groaning like an old lady.

Naruto eyerolled. -Kabuto, your team can gather wood for the fire. Hinata-Chan, use your eyes to get the fish. I’ll clean them so we can eat it. Tenten, go with her.

-Yes, captain! -Tenten teased him. Naruto sat by the river, a cooking pan in hand. Instead of immediately starting his task, he turned his attention inwards. Through Kurama, he could talk with his mother, because as a former Jinchuuriki fully linked, she could still share a mindscape space with him. Naruto needed answers the Hokage probably wouldn’t even entertain telling him.

 _-Kurama-Nii? -_ he called the fox.

- _I’m here, kit. How you’re doing?_

_-Can I speak with Okaasama?_

_-Sure. Just pretend I’m a free telephony company. What are bijuus for anyway? -_ the fox grunted and complained, but ultimately made the connection between Kushina and Naruto. Technically, Naruto couldn’t enter his mother’s mindscape nor the other way around, but with Kurama in the middle, he could “transmit” Kushina’s words to Naruto, establishing a real time conversation.

 _-I’m here, Naruto. -_ his mother spoke. - _Is everything alright? I’m sorry I couldn’t go back to check on you, kit, the Hokage is a fucking pain in my ass!_ -she cursed the man.

- _Okaasama! Language!_ -Naruto chided her, knowing she was most likely eyerolling. - _I’m ok, but Sasuke’s not. We suppressed the curse mark, but he’s got an ugly fever and pain. He stopped puking his guts though, and he’s not screaming anymore, but he can’t stay awake for long and he definitely can’t fight._

Kushina, used to years of suppressing her emotions to deal with her subordinates needs, gave her son instructions instead of launching herself in another rant about useless older than dirt little shits that just wouldn’t retire. _-Protect him at all costs and make it to the tower, scroll or not. I’ll be there to check on the mark and the seal._

 _-Ok. -_ Naruto complied, but his silence lingered, and Kushina sighed.

 _-Is there something else you need, kit? -_ she affectionately called him, making Naruto blush at how she still treated him like a newborn puppy. He didn’t complain, though. His mother could do no wrong in his eyes.

 _-Do you know Orochimaru? -_ he asked, trying to gleam information out of her. There were lots of horrific stories his mother told him about Konoha’s doings, but the mystery of Orochimaru’s actions was one of the few things she refused to describe. All she ever told Naruto was to run in the opposite direction as soon as he caught scent of him, straight to the nearest Anbu, jounin or the Hokage himself, useless old man or not.

Naruto could sense her anger burning and winced. It was nothing like Kurama’s hatred, but the humanity in her feelings made it worse. To think that someone could hate someone else at that extent was scary. - _Orochimaru? I knew him, yes… -_ she spoke in the past, refusing to be connected to him. _-He was Sandaime’s favorite student. At some point, everyone thought he would be the next Hokage, even himself, but Minato was chosen. I guess he lost reason to stay in Konoha after that. That snake knew what he was doing, Naruto. -_ at the use of his name, the blonde started to pay close attention. _-Minato would have never let him live, but Sandaime hadn’t pass the hat on yet. He knew his former sensei would show some measure of mercy and he played on that. His experiments got bolder and more people started to die. He was caught. That fool, Sarutobi, let him escape, unable to kill him. Kakashi went after him to stop him from crossing the border. He managed to injure him, but Orochimaru had such a killing intent that it paralyzed him. In the end, he escaped. Last I heard of him was that he joined that criminal organization._

 _-Akatsuki? -_ Naruto asked, horrified at the possibility. That organization was the one planning on stealing the bijuus from the hidden villages, at least according to Jiraiya’s spy network. Their first attempt at capturing one, Kurama, ended in Minato’s death, as well as many numbers of shinobi in the invasion. Even if Akatsuki wasn’t after the bijuus, they were still monstrous people that would take on any job: kidnapping children for sex slave markets, killing innocents to take over their business, inciting conflict between small villages to keep them weak, manipulating daimyos by kidnapping family members and sucking dry the country’s vaults… Anything was done.

- _You don’t need to worry about that, kit. -_ his mother comforted him. - _Orochimaru left Akatsuki out of his own will. My guess is that their work wasn’t enough to fund his research, or maybe they weren’t interested in funding him. But it puts the question as to where he went to. Who could be funding him? A nukenin with the biggest bounty in every Bingo Book?_ -she snorted. - _Any information on his whereabouts would leave a man rich for generations. If he’s working alone, then he suddenly got more power than we should afford him to have. And if he’s not… It means another criminal organization in the making._

 _-I’m not sure about an organization. After you left, a team of Otogakure attacked us. They said they wanted to fight Sasuke, and one of them let it slip that Orochimaru asked them to. We couldn’t be sure of their information, but Karin put a tracking seal on them. -_ Naruto racked his brain for more pieces of intel. _-Sensei told us the snake was seen around Rice Country, so… Maybe he’s working with whoever founded Oto, because I can’t see someone like him creating a hidden village._

_-That’s troubling. This is Oto’s first show of power to the world at large with the exams. If they feel too confident, they might try something._

_-Do you think they might try to attack the village?_

_-Alone? That would be suicide. But Suna showed itself very unsavory towards a supposed ally. If they joined forces… But this is conjecture, Naruto, we don’t have proof that Oto and Suna are even in contact with each other. I’m sure Orochimaru is in contact with Oto, though. He entered the village without setting off any alarms, which means he was invited by Konoha. Either we have a spy in the Barrier Division, unlikely, or Orochimaru passed as a shinobi from another village, and that’s likely to be Oto._

_-What about Kusagakure? The woman he disguised as, Shiore, she was from that village._

_-This is classified, so keep it to yourself. -_ Kushina warned Naruto. _-That team was found inside the Forest of Death, killed after the first phase of the exams started, but not before it ended. Orochimaru didn’t use them to cross our barriers, just to enter the Forest without attracting notice to himself. Kusa had nothing to do with that, and Konoha’s faking the motives of their deaths. They cannot know their team was killed outside the exam._

Naruto pondered his mother’s words. It was too much information at once, but the woman had taught him how to piece things together like a kid pieced building blocks on top of another. Orochimaru seemed to be driven by power, considering his willingness to kill and experiment even on children. He definitely came after the Sharingan, but Naruto wondered what he could possibly want from Sasuke if it weren’t his eyes. Kakashi had an implanted Sharingan, meaning he could have stolen it from Sasuke. It didn’t make sense to make Sasuke loyal to him when he could “be” Sasuke.

- _Ero-Sennin was his teammate, right? Do you think he could know about his motives for going after Sasuke?_

Kushina hummed in agreement. - _Jiraiya-Sama knew everything about his teammate, even things he rather forgets. His job outside the village is to gather information about other villages, criminal organizations, anything that could be a threat or an advantage to Konoha. Orochimaru is someone with great knowledge of the village’s secrets, he would be on Jiraiya-Sama’s watch list. And if he attacked a member of Konoha’s founding clan, you can bet he’s digging around. He might even know a few of his hideouts._

_-So, he’s useful, huh. Who would have thought?_

Kushina gave her trademark bright laugh, the one Naruto took from her. - _Jiraiya-Sama is not as bad as you think. I think you remind him too much of Minato. That’s why he keeps himself at bay. He lost Minato, and Konan and Yahiko turned bad, but Nagato is still here to remind him of his mistakes… It’s probably painful for him._

 _-I guess… Obaasan said something like this. -_ he resigned himself to giving the pervert at second chance.

 _-Give him a chance, Naruto. He might never be a model role or be present in your birthdays. But he’s always cheering from afar, and he never failed us when we needed him. -_ Kushina gave the old man some help, even though she would break all his little bones later.

_-I’ll try again after the exams, Okaasama. But I’ll let him know if he wants to be my sensei, he’s gotta step it up!_

_-Don’t take shit from him, dattebane! -_ Kushina cheered him on with a shout.

 _-Language! -_ Kurama chided her mockingly. The two engaged a playful banter of words and embarrassing stories. Naruto gave a fond smile and left them, turning his attention to the fishes in his cooking pan. He started to carefully clean them, impaling them in small sticks that Kabuto had brought. As the night arrived, so did Honoka’s team. Hinata was relieved that Neji was fine, but he only gave her a curt nod in greeting, then turned to talk with Rock Lee, which prompted Sakura to mouth _“see, an asshole!”_ to Hinata.

-Karin told me what happened. -Honoka carefully watched Sasuke, verifying his vital signs. She was taking her training as a medic-nin seriously due to her team’s penchant for youthfulness. -Is everything alright? -she carefully touched the seal in his neck, prodding with her chakra. -Good work, by the way. Obaasan will be really proud once she sees it. It’s perfect. -she turned to Sasuke. -You’re gonna be fine. But there’s something about this seal you should know. The nature it’s suppressive. It didn’t lock the access to your body. The seal works as long as you resist the curse. With time, the curse will lay dormant and only contact with Orochimaru’s chakra can reactivate it if I’m reading things right. But I don’t think it’s gonna take that long to get you rid of it.

Sasuke nodded, then resumed to eating his fried fish. Rock Lee had engaged into a tale of youthfulness that seemed to be making Kabuto annoyed, but it kept his attention away from the others, so no one told the mini-Gai to stop.

-Which scroll do you have? -Karin muttered, barely moving her mouth, pretending to be chewing.

-We received Earth. We had some battles but managed to secure it. -Honoka said. -Do you have a spare?

Karin smiled. -My team has both. Naruto has a Heaven one, but we found another. I was supposed to give the extra Heaven scroll to Kabuto’s team, but I don’t trust that slimy fucker. I didn’t know which one you’d have, so I lied, made it seem like it was the scroll I needed. It’s with Hinata. I’m gonna ask her to give you when they’re distracted. Then we’ll take Kabuto’s Earth scroll and head for the tower.

Honoka laughed, covering her mouth. -You’re such a cunning little devil, imouto.

-Who did you think I learned it from?

-Satan itself. -between both girls, Sasuke answered.

Karin sputtered in indignation. -I carried you for miles, you ungrateful bastard! Does a Satan’s apprentice act like this?

-You’re just bidding your time until you unleash hell upon earth. -Sasuke sagely answered.

-Your fever has made you paranoid, Sasu-Chan. Do you need another kiss to get better? -she puckered her lips and made kissing motions. Sasuke pretended to gag and kicked her away with the little strength he had.

-I’m saving my first kiss to someone human, thank you very much. -he turned up his nose.

-Your first kiss? -Karin’s eyes glinted, and Sasuke knew he should have kept shut. -Wasn’t Naruto your first kiss? A really big, smacking kiss?

Sasuke blushed from red to toe. -Shut up, Bakakarin! -he used Sakura’s nickname for the girl, and he refused to speak any further.

They settled for the night to sleep with their bellies full after a nice bickering. Neji, Hinata and Tenten took turns watching, eventually placing the little Genjutsu they knew to ward off enemies. While Kabuto’s team was sleeping, the three hit them, effectively knocking them out. They took their Earth scroll, giving it to Naruto, then bound them to a tree, taking away their weapons and, in a bout of vindictiveness, spraying them with Naruto’s bottle of pheromones for foxes. Neji, Rock Lee, Honoka, Naruto and Tenten fled away by walking on the river’s surface, while Sakura, Hinata, Karin and a sleeping Sasuke went by the trees following the river outline. They made sure to not leave any traces, Honoka placing several Genjutsu that would make it seem they went a certain way, hopefully dragging Kabuto’s team in a hopeless chase. They quickly made way to the tower, hiding behind the large trees and observing the place.

-There are several teams here. I recognize a few from Konoha… The Oto nin are here as well, although one of them is near dead. -Karin sensed the teams while the Byakugan duo confirmed their positions. Naruto recognized Dosu as the one close to dying, probably because of Tenten cutting off his arm. From how he was shivering, it was most likely the bleeding causing his demise.

-We’ll have safe passage if we go through water. -Sakura said. -There’s no way to plant traps in there unless you use a jutsu, and we can check for that.

-The river is clear. -Hinata said. -No presence of chakra outside some very mean piranhas.

-You can stick your feet to the bottom with chakra and emerge on the other side at once.

-It’s a good plan, Haruno-Chan. -Naruto complimented her. -We should do it. I’ll take Sasuke this time.

-What? -Sasuke sputtered.

-Are you missing Karin-neechan already, bastard? -Naruto poked his sides, making him scowl.

-I can walk by myself. I don’t need you or the devil’s spawn to carry me. -the Uchiha stubbornly pouted.

-Too bad. -Karin tried giving a knocking blow to the back of his neck, but Naruto stopped her.

-Don’t be so mean, Neechan. Sasuke’s used to being carried around like a fancy bag, anyway.

-I’ll kill you. -Sasuke tried to bite off Naruto’s hand, and Karin finally had enough of him, nearly throwing him to the ground.

-Take care of dark and broody before I do worse than knocking him out. -she said.

-Hold your breath, Sasuke.

-Shut up, fishcake.

-You better respect ramen! -Naruto whispered angrily as they made way inside the river. They emerged from the other side, jumping all at the same time in order to discourage any enemy attack. Without further hustle, they made it inside the tower within two and a half days. The teams were attended by medic-nin, while Sasuke was taken by Genma to an adjacent room. The Hokage, Anko, Kakashi and Kushina were there. -This is about the cursed mark, isn’t it? -he glanced at Genma. -You don’t have to worry about it. Uzumaki Naruto and Karin suppressed it with a seal. I don’t know how it works. They said it was called Evil Sealing Technique and that my will would make it work. After hearing what Orochimaru’s cursed seal can do to people… I’m pretty motivated to make it work.

-Kushina-Chan, please take a look at the seal. -the Hokage ordered, much to the woman’s annoyance. She was already doing it, damn! Sasuke, taking off his shirt, gave her a weak smile. The redhead patted his cheek, then looked at the seal from different angles, prodded with her chakra, touched with her fingers.

-Activate your Sharingan. -she said.

-But Genma-sensei said not to use chakra. -Sasuke looked at her, confused.

-Do you trust little icky Genma-Kun or me? -she put her hands on her waist, huffing in indignation. -Besides, you have the seal now. I just want to establish how much it suppresses. I have another cursed seal victim as a basis. If your seal reacts the same as hers, it means it’s safe for you.

-Ok. -Sasuke channeled chakra into his eyes, activating the mitsudomoe pattern, but not showing the Mangekyo. It always made him weaker and consumed too much chakra. He heard breaths being held in the room but paid no attention to it. Instead, he chose to peek at their chakras, being the only instance, he could do so to the Hokage.

-You have a strong Sharingan. -Sarutobi complimented him, but Sasuke refused to take glory to himself.

-They’re from my father. -Sasuke answered. -When he died, he gave them to me to stop the enemy from getting it. His death awakened my own Mangekyo, so I gave my original eyes to Itachi-Nii. Now we can use the Mangekyo without going blind. Well, Niisan can… I’m not ready to use it yet. -he nearly pouted, and that made Kushina chuckle.

Sarutobi closed his own eyes, grieving at the experience the boy had gone through. -Don’t pity me. -Sasuke growled, knowing the man was no innocent. Hiruzen had mistrusted his clan for decades before his father crippled himself for life to protect the village, and even then, he refused to apologize for it. -My father was a hero. These eyes are his legacy, not a burden. I will use them to protect my village, just like he did.

Kushina put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Although she was allowed to freely antagonize the Hokage, Sasuke didn’t have that luxury. -Your father is definitely proud of you, Sasu-Chan. -she offered the shirt back to the boy. -The seal was well-made. It’s safe for you to use your chakra.

-Thank you, Kushina-obasan. Can I go back to my teammates, Hokage-Sama? -he dully asked the man, wanting nothing more than to rave about how he was a useless Hokage that left a criminal around out of weakness and now that same man returned to hurt him while he tried to claim the higher ground with talk about the will of fire.

-Of course, Sasuke-Kun. We just wanted to make sure you were safe. -at this, Sasuke couldn’t help but give a small last jab.

He stopped at the door. -I’m not safe. Orochimaru is after me because of you. I’m not just another experiment, he wants something. Someone better kill him before Aniki and Niisan find him. Uchiha aren’t known to forgive their enemies. In fact, that has never happened. -Sasuke left the room, Kakashi tailing behind him after a weird placating smile.

-I’m sorry, Sasuke. This should have never happened to you. -he held the boy by both shoulders. -I have contacted people who might have answers as to why he chose to attack you. In the meantime… I’m proud of you. All of you. You had each other’s back, knew when to call for help, and survived the exam. Our team really is the best, huh?

Sasuke chuckled. -Don’t cry on me, sensei. Of course, we’re the best. We had the best shinobi of Konoha as our sensei, after all. Even though all you did was throw us to the wolves.

Kakashi smiled brightly, even covered by his mask, Sasuke could feel his happiness. -Go ahead. They’re waiting for you.

* * *

**July 6 th of 2453, Forest of Death, Konohagakure no Sato**

The gennin teams gathered in the tower arena on the sixth day’s morning. Seven teams had made it, including Kabuto’s, despite having previously lost their only scroll and being covered by ugly gashes of claws and bite marks. Honoka, Karin, Naruto, Natsu, Sand Siblings and the Oto nin had also made it. A preliminary round would be made from single combats to eliminate half of them, as twenty-one was considered a high number. The final round would be a tournament from the best shinobi the villages had to offer. Dosu collapsed on the infirmary in the tower, dying from blood loss. No one gave up, despite the news of someone dying, making it ten battles.

-I am Gekko Hayate. I’ll be proctoring the third stage. This will be a battle to death, incapacitation or yielding. I can interfere anytime to save lives from a needless effort. If I say so, you must stop, or you are immediately disqualified. -he spoke, then stopped to cough. -The names are randomly chosen. They will appear in the panel. Everyone else must be at the stands. -they turned to look at the names that would be chosen. -Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi. -at this, everyone else walked to the stands, only the two and Hayate remaining in the arena. -Begin!

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, only a dull throb of the seal making itself present. He decided not to show all of his abilities, instead focusing on Taijutsu. The weird glow of chakra in Yoroi’s hands put him on alert, having seem something alike being performed by Nagato. He decided not to get hit by it but realized that grazing was enough for it to take effect. He felt his chakra being pulled, as his physical strength. Absorbing his chakra meant he could probably render his ninjutsu useless, but he wouldn’t notice Genjutsu.

Without direct eye contact, Sasuke used the most basic ability of the Sharingan, affecting the reflection of the surroundings. He made sure to strike the floor during the fight, making dents in it. Yoroi didn’t realized the floor he was seeing was one foot to the right, promptly tripping over a piece of concrete. As he fell down, Sasuke punched his chest, ripped his dark glasses, and put him under the Sharingan, entering his mindscape.

- _Tell me everything about Kabuto._ -he ordered, already on par with everything after Naruto told him his conversation with Kushina. - _Who is he working for?_

- _Orochimaru_. -Yoroi answered, the thoughts and suggestions in his mind being freely yanked open.

- _What does Orochimaru want?_

- _Uchiha Sasuke._ -the shinobi answered, not even realizing he was speaking to Sasuke.

- _Why?_

- _Kabuto knows. He didn’t tell anyone._

_-Who else knows?_

_-Shimura Danzo._ -at this, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

_-How does he know?_

_-He sanctioned Orochimaru’s experiments while he was on the village._

_-Why would he do that?_

_-Orochimaru was from Root. They worked together to create enhanced soldiers._

_-Are they still working together?_

_-I don’t know._

_-Is there anything else from Orochimaru that you know of?_

_-He founded Otogakure. He said he’d be watching the exams close. He wanted to see Uchiha Sasuke’s progress. He is planning an invasion of Konoha with Suna shinobi. He killed their Kazekage._

The flow of information made Sasuke curse. That was a lot more than he intended to find out, and really close to Kushina’s suspicions on Oto.

_-Tell me everything about the Suna invasion._

_-It’s gonna start at the finals. The Kazekage’s son is a jinchuuriki. He’s gonna let the Ichibi loose on the village to keep the stronger nin occupied. The Oto nin are gonna invade with the Suna nin. They’re posed outside the village’s borders. Orochimaru will fight the Hokage himself. He plans to kill him._

_-Tell me about Otogakure._

_-Orochimaru convinced the Rice Daimyo to fund a hidden village. Otogakure is home to all experiments from Orochimaru. He has bases around the country._

_-Do you know any of those bases?_

_-I’ve never been to any of them. Only Kabuto._

_-What is Kabuto’s exact function?_

_-He’s Orochimaru’s spy. He’s a great medic-nin and he aids Orochimaru in his experiments. He heals the victims to keep them alive so they can survive the experiments. He’s been gathering intel on any shinobi he finds, especially the ones from Konoha._

- _Do you know anything else about the attack on Konoha?_

_-No._

_-Do you know anything else about Orochimaru’s plans?_

_-No._

_-Do you know where Orochimaru is right now?_

_-He said he would pose as a sensei to the Oto nin._

_-Sleep._ -Sasuke ordered, finishing his interrogation. He turned to Hayate, the process taking only two seconds in the outside world.

-My Genjutsu knocked him out, Gekko-San. -upon eye contact, Sasuke trapped Hayate in a Genjutsu. - _I have bad news, please watch this._ -without further delay, Sasuke replayed his interrogation of Yoroi. _-I believe Ibiki-San might get more information out of him. And if Orochimaru’s in the room… Everyone is in danger. If we tip him that we know something, he won’t hesitate to attack. The gennin might be used as leverage. It can turn into a bloodshed._ -he shivered. _-You’re not the one who fought him, so please take this seriously. I escaped, but it made me realize Orochimaru is far beyond any jounin we have._

Hayate frowned, staring at Sasuke for a few seconds. - _You’re right, Sasuke-Kun._

- _I’ll release the Genjutsu. Only two seconds have passed, act as if Yoroi was taken down by a nightmarish vision._

Hayate blinked once, returning to the vivid colors of the real world instead of the grayish and black of Sasuke’s Genjutsu space. He signaled for a medic-nin who was an Anbu in disguise, a precaution for cases as this, when a spy was revealed in the middle of a battle. The Anbu approached, checking his vitals while Hayate spoke without moving his lips. -Take him inside. Make it seem as if Sasuke-Kun put him through a nightmarish Genjutsu and he needs medical attention. This is a threat to the Hokage’s life and the village. Extreme caution and sigil are required.

The Anbu only inclined the head to the right, signaling that he understood, then made a sign to the rest of the medic-nin, who brought a stretcher and removed Yoroi from the arena. Hayate announced the winner and called for the second match.

Shino and Zaku faced off in a match that was hard to predict at first glance. The Aburame boy managed to trap him between a swarm of insects that would dry his chakra and himself. Surprising everyone, he also managed to put insects inside the tubes in his arms. When Zaku decided to blow both insects and Shino instead of giving up, the chakra that was blocked inside his arms punctured through his flesh to escape in a gore shower. Both arms were damaged beyond repair, and Shino won the match without a single scratch, once again proving the quiet and creepy clan had earned its rightful place in Konoha and shouldn’t be underestimated.

The next pair was Honoka and Kankuro. It was clear who would be the winner from the start because the Uzumaki girl walked with the calculated grace of a stalker predator, a confidence of someone that knew facts instead of conjectures. She saw through his puppet deception by sensing his chakra even before they reached the arena floor, and the battle was basically one-sided from there on. Kankuro’s main strategy failed when Honoka threw kunais at him, a seemingly useless effort seeing as none of them hit him, and as the puppeteer took his time to mock her aim, the kunais turned out to be attached to wire. With a half-sign of Ram, she channeled her chakra through it, changing its nature to a wind that behaved like blades colliding against each other, a technique she learned from Asuma. The friction turned out to be deadly, as it sliced through the puppet, damaging it beyond recognition as she pulled the strings.

Kankuro revealed himself, being hidden inside the bandaged package that was supposed to be the real puppet. He gloated about his deception, but Honoka said she already knew and would have never used that technique on a battle such as the Chunnin Exams because it would have chopped him to pieces. Angered, Kankuro attacked Honoka with poisoned senbon and chakra threads that he tried to attach onto her, but her chakra burned through them. At this point, it was clear that the girl was simply indulging him in a fight to see what would take to finish him for good.

Realizing her opponent wouldn’t let her close, Honoka decided to use a paralyzing ninjutsu technique that was a D-Rank, easy to perform, but tricky to overcome. So unreliable and simple, he didn’t think it was truly a threat until he realized he was battling a chakra powerhouse. Kankuro would be able to overpower only by releasing huge amounts of chakra, superior to the amount used by Honoka to maintain the technique. As he seemed to be struggling, she got closer to him, and release her favorite trap-seal technique by extending her left palm towards him, a half-sign Ram on the other, channeling chakra. Symbols glowed in her open palm, and the array on her hand was repeated in the ground under Kankuro’s feet the moment she slapped her left hand in the floor.

-String Light Formation. -Honoka said, proud of her work. Fuuinjutsu like that was a legendary form of art. There was no need for ink and painting brush, virtually no hand signs. She could just focus on a place, using either chakra or concentration, and trap her enemy from a distance. It was impossible to dodge, and only another Uzumaki could counter it. -You can’t leave the circle. Yield. -she smirked, having long ago released the paralysis jutsu.

Kankuro tried to leave but couldn’t get past the borders of the three-layered circle. He threw senbon at Honoka, but she dodged them, he tried a small wind jutsu, but she countered it with a barrier that absorbed chakra from ninjutsu. It was clear she had won when she didn’t even have to move, so she decided to just end it. Using the paralyzing ninjutsu that was tied to the seal, she quickly slapped a restriction seal on his forehead, rendering him immobile. Moving as fast as the wind, she put a kunai to his neck. -Yield. -she nicked the flesh, drawing blood.

Kankuro cursed, knowing she would knock him out in order to win and he would be unable to watch the other fights and gather information on Konoha. -I yield. -he said, moving his mouth, the only place she didn’t restrict movements. The victory went to Honoka, who respectfully bowed to Kankuro, unfazed even when he didn’t return the gesture. She was good and she knew it, no need to lower herself to that level of pettiness.

The fourth fight was between Sakura and Tenten, but it turned out quite less surprising, even though it showed a lot about Sakura’s improvement. The pink-haired girl had fast feet, tricky usage of Earth jutsus and a wide array of well-placed Genjutsu, but Tenten was one of Konoha’s Taijutsu prodigies and also good at Genjutsu. Unwilling to badly hurt Sakura, she didn’t use any of her weapons, instead focusing on hand-to-hand combat. Her proficiency in Mizu-Ken and Kaminari-Ken won over Sakura’s recently learned Mizu-Ken. She couldn’t land a single hit on Tenten, who had been under Gai’s mentorship for years, and a two-finger strike to her throat nearly knocked her out. The next blow, a simple punch, managed to bring Sakura down. Victory went to Tenten, who quickly went over to the girl, checking her vitals and healing the injury in her throat, much to the annoyance of the medic-nin.

The fifth fight was between Natsu and Temari. The Suna kunoichi was a long-range fighter, but the Hyuuga techniques could be adapted to distance. Using a clone and a smoke bomb, underhanded tactics unusual in the clan, Natsu managed to make Temari focus on the clone while she slipped closer to the girl, all the while using earth walls to stop the wind attacks. Using the strongest palm thrust of chakra she could make, Natsu quickly knocked her out from behind. Hayate gave victory to Natsu, uncaring of Neji’s open disapproval of her tactics.

The sixth match finally came, and Naruto was nearly shaking from excitement. Kabuto was a spy, no doubt about it, and it didn’t matter who he was spying for because he simply didn’t have a single good bone in his body, regardless of Naruto taking that into account when laying waste to someone. The blonde opened the fight by ignoring Kabuto’s attempt at conversation and sending three sturdy shadow clones to fight the enemy while he stayed back preparing his body for the fight. In a manner similar to the Inuzuka transformation, the blonde changed his features to something close to a beast, much to everyone’s shock.

However, instead of using ninjutsu to change body parts, Naruto unlocked seals all over himself. The most painful one was on his jaw and cheek bones, since they forced his pointed teeth and long canines into a smaller, more human-like shape. He never completely locked away his acute hearing and sense of smell, only regulated them according to the situation, so the next glaring change happened in his pupils, which changed from circles to vertical slits, maintaining the blue color. His finger bones also grew longer, and the nails turned into razor-sharp claws that Naruto imbued with chakra. In this shape, looking as the real him, the blonde was the strongest, fastest and deadliest predator.

It did come with the downside of people calling him a demon, but… people were never happy with him to start with, so why bother? An Uzumaki was always above pleasing the herds.

Creaking his neck, Naruto smiled, absorbed the information given by the clones, and started to stalk around his prey. It seemed as if Kabuto had been forced to show a little more than he had planned due to the clones, and the blonde realized he was holding back a lot of skill. The Chunnin Exams weren’t really about getting promoted, at least not to him, because Naruto entered to test his strength against other people. Kabuto was already a chunnin, there was no shadow of doubt, and the blonde wanted to taste a fight to death once again, this time with someone that wouldn’t kill him so easily.

-You could just give up if you’re so scared, Naruto-Kun. -the slimy chakra of the enemy tingled with excitement.

-Scared? -Naruto held back from saying he was getting a boner from wanting to beat Kabuto to a bloody pulp. -I guess we all have our delusions. -with a smirk, the blonde disappeared in a body flicker, flashing behind his opponent, already striking at his calves with one hand while the other, a decoy, went for his neck. The grey-haired nin foolishly used both hands to hold back Naruto’s arm, falling for his trap. The blonde flashed away again before Kabuto could counterattack with a punch to his gut.

-That was…

-Stop talking, for fuck’s sake! -Naruto grunted, eyerolling. -Who the fuck talk in the middle of a fight? These people have places to go, you know. And I’m in a dire need of ramen! -with that declaration, Naruto attacked, believing his enemy would be slow with his calves torn. However, Kabuto swiftly avoided his crisscrossing claw slashes, flipping back and forth in the arena floor. Without time to check with his eyes, Naruto relied on his nose, discovering that Kabuto wasn’t bleeding anymore, since the only place smelling like blood was on the other side of the arena.

- _A medic-nin, no doubt. -_ Kurama hummed in the back of his mind _. -He bled, so the healing chakra was channeled towards the wound from the inside, without hand seals or a second thought. Flawless execution. That’s not a basic ability._

Naruto nodded, narrowing his eyes. He decided to put Kurama’s theory to test, engaging Kabuto in Taijutsu. The blonde jumped, slashing down with his heel. The opponent moved out of the way, but a swift use of the body flicker without hand signs changed Naruto’s position in the air while maintaining the strength of gravity. Kabuto had no way but to cross his forearms and defend himself against the attack, cracking his bones in the process. Naruto’s sensitive ears caught the noise as they cracked, and also as they healed, while his senses were glued to the feeling of Kabuto’s chakra. Undoubtedly, he was a medic-nin, but whether he was the combat or supportive type was yet to be seen.

Without wasting time after his kick collided, Naruto used his other leg to kick at the open side, also channeling chakra in the area. The attack was successful, and Naruto felt in real time as Kabuto’s left kidney burst open, blood gushing on his insides. The grey-haired nin flickered away, holding his side, but the blonde wasn’t willing on giving him a chance to heal himself. Naruto lashed out with claws against him, mentally counting the time his opponent took to heal himself without hands or direct contact. Planning a strategy based on it, the blonde aimed for the straps that held Kabuto’s weapon’s pouch to his waist. Leaving the other without kunais, he grabbed his arms without fear of retaliation, then pushed forward his chakra on Kabuto’s body.

The enemy cried out in pain, stopping on his tracks and falling to his knees. As the red burning chakra joined in the fight, tears sprang from his eyes and his cry turned to a shrill scream that made people step back and look around for guidance. Kabuto’s chakra coils were invaded, his own chakra being pushed back, and although it was a high-ranking technique that Naruto had never performed before, his lack of concern for his enemy’s survival allowed the blonde to do it in a brute way. Forced to turn the little chakra at his disposal in the healing type, Kabuto left his body exposed to Naruto’s brutal bites of sharp teeth and the claws buried in his flesh. When it seemed as if Hayate was about to interfere in order to save Kabuto’s life, Naruto completely stopped his attack, leaving only his claws holding the enemy in place. He observed the damage and seeing how it would take a long time to heal, dropped Kabuto to the floor.

Under his feet, using the man’s own blood, a discrete seal array flashed into life, keeping him immobilized. Naruto didn’t want the man to yield and escape whatever was coming for him. Cutting his palm, the blond let the blood drip, the deep red liquid twisting into symbols around him on the floor.

- _Why are you going so far, kit?_ -Kurama asked, and although Kushina didn’t say anything, Naruto felt her chakra grow wary, showing she also thought he was going too far.

-You’re his spy, aren’t you, Kabuto? -Naruto whispered, so low that the man had to strain his ears to hear it. He made a confused face, but his chakra showed his fear. -The Snake Sannin. -Naruto made it clear, and Kabuto seemed to flare to life by hearing the title. He was hopeful, and that showed the blonde he was someone of great importance to Orochimaru. Kabuto wasn’t expendable, the snake would try to save him. -Deny it. -Naruto ordered, and Kabuto did it, his lie being caught. -Well, sweetheart, I hope you didn’t have plans of being saved like a damsel in distress. When I’m done with you, there’ll be nothing to save.

Things happened in the blink of an eye. The seal keeping Kabuto in place disappeared, but before he could move, the second seal, the one under Naruto’s feet, reversed its location, redrawing itself around Kabuto. The blood symbols traveled across his body, burning bright with the heat of scorching flames, leaving him twitching in the ground in such agony that he couldn’t scream. Angled between his victim and Hayate, Naruto stopped help coming his way, and basked in the feeling of his suffering.

-I made it extra especial just for you. -Naruto kneeled down at his side. -You weren’t taking me seriously. Did you really think you could fight any Uzumaki while holding back? -the blonde snorted. -You clearly don’t understand why we were deemed so dangerous that people tried to wipe us out of existence. We weren’t nice, peaceful scholars drawing lines on a sheet by the sea.

-What did you do to me? -Kabuto struggled to get up from the heap of bones in the ground in the middle of tears and a pathetic display of weakness. Around him, red rectangles in succession formed lines, a pattern of chain-like appearance symbolizing a lock that hid both the seal array and its presence in his body.

-I don’t usually explain my techniques. -Naruto hummed. -But this is an experiment between you and me, so I’ll indulge you. -the blonde clapped his hands, and Kabuto screamed again, making Hayate fidget in uncertainty. -It’s called Blood Prison.

-The Hozuki Castle? -Kabuto wondered out loud, struggling to keep consciousness.

-Oh, so you know about them. -Naruto smirked. -Well, that technique was inspired by this one, but they couldn’t be further apart from each other. I’m not using my chakra against you, so what I’m doing can’t be tracked, which means I will get away with it. -he chuckled. -I created a type of blood connection. You can’t use chakra unless I want you to. You can’t lie to me, or try to deceive me, especially not harm me. You can’t go any further than five miles from me or you’re gonna burn from the inside out. You also can’t move or breathe unless I let you. -at his horrified look, Naruto gave his vulpine grin, showing his sharp teeth tainted red with the blood and flesh he ripped from Kabuto’s body. -I own you.

-You can’t do that! That has to be a Kinjutsu, putting this on someone is illegal! -Kabuto raved on, and although Hayate caught wind that something was wrong, he had no proof. Being stripped useless and being at the mercy of the village’s stupid brat, the man lost his control and thirsted for his death. As his rage turned towards Naruto, he felt fire lick at his insides, not as horrible as when Kurama’s chakra had forcefully entered him, but with a promise of being more. -Stop! I yie… -with a quick half-sign, Naruto stopped all his movements, and the sound didn’t reach his only chance at escape, the proctor. The despair and fear spilled from him in waves, a scent easily recognized by any nose.

Still, Naruto was the portrayal of serenity. -Ah, now your emotion matches your face. You’re such a good liar, Kabuto… You had everyone else fooled by the weak gennin act. So, I just thought, you know, I might help you actually play the part now. -Naruto patted his cheek as if he were a pet, a dark look in his blue eyes. -You shouldn’t have come after my people. You belong to me now. Get used to it. -he growled one last time, then took a step away from his newly acquired slave.

-What happened? -Hayate asked, confusion written on his face, not knowing what happened, how Naruto won, or if he won.

The blonde smiled, then scratched the back of his head. -I’m sorry, Gekko-San, I might have gone overboard with Fuuinjutsu. I didn’t know they would make Genjutsu so strong, especially because I’m pants at it! -he laughed, playing on the things people expected of him. A dumb kid using brute strength and sheer luck to sprint ahead. -Kabuto isn’t up to more fighting, so I guess I won.

The proctor looked back between the two, but when Kabuto didn’t say anything, only focusing on breathing the very breath that was allowed him by his now most hated enemy, Hayate had to call the battle to an end. Naruto was declared the winner and Kabuto left the arena in a stretcher, carried by a team of medic-nin, knowing that anything he said against his captor would mean instant death.

The seventh match came after a few seconds of hushed whispers between the Hokage and Kushina. The old man was clearly unhappy, and his eyes followed Naruto with caution, but as Kushina grew restless and angrier, he seemed to calm down, and things proceeded as it should.

Hinata and Kiba were called to the floor, and the shy little girl danced around the deadly drills with grace and effortlessly thought. Kiba didn’t have any strategy other than to throw whatever he had at her, choosing a stronger jutsu every time he failed to catch her. It was far from inspiring or interesting, but his brute approach didn’t leave the girl with a chance to get closer unless she wanted to lose her fingers. Kiba was the fastest of their generation, but Hinata was smart. Her Byakugan also allowed her to cast wide-range Genjutsu and the Inuzuka boy was terrible with those, even though his sensei was a master of the art. Being confronted by illusory clones that had shadows and seemed to affect their surroundings, Kiba thought that his opponent was using shadow clones like Naruto, and that was his downfall.

The little that Kiba knew about shadow clones was that they were chakra taxing. Hinata seemed to be making a lot of them, so he decided to kill those clones, making her tire out and get too slow to evade him. The girl acted accordingly, manipulating the Genjutsu to make it seem as if Kiba was taking out shadow clones and adding an illusion of sweat to her body. When Kiba attacked with all he had at the place he thought the real her was, she waited until the rotation stopped and delivered sixty-four jabs of finger, ending with an open palm strike at his stomach. Immediately passed out, Kiba lost the match to a good use of creative, weak Genjutsu, much to Hinata’s friends loud cheering.

The eighth fight turned out to be a blood bath, making people forget Naruto’s horror freak show. Rock Lee surprised everyone with his Taijutsu prowess, drawing the attention of the Hokage himself, who had a smile in his face. He was faster and stronger than Gaara, breaking his sand armor, which Kankuro said that had never happened before. For a while, to everyone’s growing admiration, Lee seemed to be winning against what looked to be a monster in a child’s body, scarier than Naruto ripping pieces of his enemy with his bare teeth. However, Gaara’s sand grabbed Lee’s leg, his bloodlust seeping through the place at the thought of losing. He crushed Lee’s bone, muscles and blood vessels with a crazed laugh.

Terrorized at the prospect of his student’s death, Gai gave him the sign for to give up, saying that it was ok. With tears in his eyes, Lee told Hayate he yielded. However, Gaara didn’t pay attention to it, losing himself in the lust of a worthy kill. He continued to crush Lee’s leg, passing to the other limb, savoring the slow death about to start. It took Gai, Kakashi, Hayate and Genma to hold him off, and Baki’s shout to reign him in when he threatened to also attack those between his prey.

Even though he disobeyed the rules, Gaara was still the match’s winner because Lee survived.

The ninth fight did nothing to cheer people up. Kin from the Oto team went against Neji. She had previously been hurt by Hinata and the wire trap of Tenten, so the girl decided to use illusions, her weapon of choice being the senbon. Neji got grazed by some before realizing she threw a few senbon with bells and others without. The bell distracted him to their real position, camouflaging the dangerous ones, laced with poison and chakra. Deciding to ignore his hearing, the Hyuuga used his fast reflexes to bat the senbon away, step by step getting closer to Kin.

Once he was close enough, Neji flashed forward in a bout of speed, and unleashed the 128 strikes technique, simply because he wanted to show off. First, two strikes, then four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, then sixty-four, and after a slight pause, the sixty-four strikes one after the other in such a quick succession that Neji’s arms became a blur. Kin didn’t rely on chakra attacks, so she was able to continue, even though she was sprawled on the ground with pain, but her aim was off, and she could barely lift her fingers to throw the senbon. Neji managed to severely hurt her elbow joint, effectively stopping her from throwing senbon or defending herself. Kin still didn’t yield, so Neji thrust a palm at her chest, the strong impact even without chakra being enough to knock her out, blood gushing from her mouth. Hayate announced Neji as the winner, to no one’s surprise.

The tenth and final match arrived, pitching Karin against Misumi, the last member of Kabuto’s team. People glanced between her and Naruto, wondering if they were about to see another freak show, but Karin had her own brand of mercilessness. As soon as she caught sight of Misumi’s technique, she realized he had been experimented on by Orochimaru, who had the same ability of extending his limbs. She stared at Kushina, and the woman nodded, crossing her arms, the sign previously agreed on to let her know her opponent was an enemy of Konoha. Grinning and decided on either killing or severely maiming him, Karin let loose her Adamantine Chakra Chains.

-Come get me, Rubber Man. -she mocked, then toyed with him, letting him get close just to send him flying to the wall. Her chakra chains pierced his body several times, causing him intense pain. They didn’t leave any marks in their place, but each time Misumi was left weaker, without realizing the chains were placing pieces of her chakra that sealed the connection between his organs and the chakra system.

Karin let him wrap his arms around her, just to release a wave of invasive chakra that made him cough blood. Hayate watched in sympathy as Karin beat him into a pulp, leaving his face unrecognizable, swollen and purple. He was limping hard, falling around, using the walls to support himself. In fear for his life, he raised his hand in a yielding motion, but Karin used the chains to pin him down, causing him pain that wouldn’t allow him to speak coherent words. Finally, after dangling him through the air to make him disorientated, she wrapped her chains around his heart, inducing a heart attack.

Misumi fell to the ground, useless and immovable. She turned her body to Hayate, so that only he would see the signs. She made the half snake hand seal, allowing him to understand that he was one of Orochimaru’s spies. Hayate sent a discrete signal for the Anbu medic-nin to take him away, wondering if Naruto’s behavior as due to Kabuto also being a spy. Without immediate answers and eager to leave the place and return to his girlfriend, Hayate turned towards the gennin that passed their fights.

-The ten gennin who won their fights will go to the next stage. In a month’s time, there will be a tournament competition. The first five battles will be decided today. -Hayate stopped, coughing. -All the finalists gather in here. -he pointed to the arena. One by one, the winners from the preliminaries stood, fronting him. Hayate gave them slips of paper with numbers. -When I call the number on your paper, walk forward. -he coughed several times. -Number One. Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji. Yours will be the first fight. Number Two. Hyuuga Natsu and Uzumaki Karin. Yours will be the second fight. Number Three. Aburame Shino and Gaara. Yours will be the third fight. Number Four. Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Honoka. Yours will be the fourth fight. Number Five. Uchiha Sasuke and Hagoromo Tenten. Yours will be the fifth fight. -Hayate finished announcing the matches. -The winners from match one and two will fight each other in the sixth match, and so on. -Hayate coughed again, waiting for the mutterings to subside. -All Kages from the finalist villages will be attending, but there might be foreign ninja watching. The last tournament is a show of the village’s strength, so give your all. Good luck.

* * *

**July 7 th of 2453, Forest of Death, Konohagakure no Sato**

The training month preceding the finals had so far been the most nerve-wracking for the participating shinobi. People were still taking about Naruto’s performance, Gaara’s carnage, and Orochimaru’s attack on Sasuke. Kushina had demanded an explanation on why her son used a technique forbidden even by its creator on a fellow Konoha nin, despite her initial defense of it. It took Kabuto himself being interrogated by the woman for her to realize that he was worse than Orochimaru. Plans of the invasion were revealed, but as the Hokage would demand the source of the information, the two kept the knowledge to themselves, making their own preparations to secure the village.

In the meantime, Naruto, Karin and Honoka had been exhausting themselves by using clones to advance their progress. With Kurama’s help, Naruto had been able to fill the clearing of an entire training ground with his clones, all of them practicing his chakra control. Honoka was under Asuma’s personal eye, but wind was a slippery element, even more than fire or water. Elemental techniques were jounin level abilities, and shinobi like Izumi, Genma and Iwashi were still starting on their second element while many others were just starting to tap on their main one. However, Sasuke had been able to perform several Fire jutsus while still in the Academy, even though his affinity was Lightning, and Sakura could erect a simple earth wall. Besides, Honoka was far ahead in her training, using Wind and Fire techniques, as well as Yin and Yang Release. She was considered a genius, of course, but Naruto saw how hard she worked. He was certain she would win the whole thing.

So, Naruto followed her example, training his body and chakra from dawn to dusk, studying Fuuinjutsu until nighttime, and going over strategies against his possible opponents in his mindscape at sleep. Finally, Naruto could say that his Taijutsu had greatly improved because of Ibiki, so he no longer felt the need to hide that skill. He also gave Jiraiya another chance and apologized for being inconsiderate as to why he behaved so distantly. The Sannin in turn apologized for not taking him seriously. Their relationship improved a lot, even though Jiraiya remained a complete pervert and Naruto only gave him the chance to be his mentor because he wanted a cover for showing such prowess in Ninjutsu.

The blonde Uzumaki confided in Jiraiya that he wanted to learn his father’s legacy, the **Rasengan** , but that his chakra control wasn’t ready for it. Still, Jiraiya helped him in the exercise of coating objects and body parts with chakra, which was the basis behind his technique of turning his hair into spikes. Using his hair as protection by turning it into needles was interesting, but Naruto’s hair barely reached his shoulders, and using the chakra to grow and then change the shape was more troublesome than he thought. However, he decided to learn the jutsu so he could teach it to Sasuke, who was planning on letting his hair grow, and Tenten, who had such a long hair that it could serve as a blanket.

Having learned more about chakra from the old mand, Naruto decided to use his remaining time on perfecting the control of the Hiraishin, trying to apply it to battle. It was after two weeks into his rigorous training that Jiraiya deemed him ready to try the Summoning Jutsu so he could attempt collaboration techniques. The man offered him the toad contract, but as proud of his clan as he was, Naruto declined.

-I’d really love to have something of you to pass the next generations, Ero-Sennin. -Naruto lied. He hated toads with all his strength. -But my clan was nearly wiped out once. There’s not many of us left. I want to continue our traditions of the Fox Style. Obaasan said I could train with them after making Chunnin… Do you think I’m good enough now? To sign a summoning contract.

Jiraiya sighed, not having expected it. He thought Naruto would say toads were gross or weak, but his reason actually made his heart soften. Ignorance truly was a bliss in his case. -You’re more than ready. I’ve been delaying too much because I wanted some time with you. Once you sign a contract, the summons take you away for some basic training. I’ll probably leave after the Chunnin Exams, so I wanted to know you better.

Naruto smiled, realizing the old man was slier than he thought. -Don’t worry, Ero-Sennin. I’ll learn my father’s Hiraishin and we can meet each other whenever we want.

Jiraiya stopped, still unused that Naruto knew his father was the Yondaime. Hiruzen had always stressed how important it was to let Naruto in the dark, something Jiraiya never understood and went against it, but couldn’t do anything about it. However, with Kushina alive and kicking, she had probably spilled all of Konoha’s S-Rank secrets and worse. Teaching her son about the Hiraishin that she helped her husband to perfect it wasn’t such a stretch of reality.

-Have you tried it yet? -Jiraiya asked, curious about his progress. For all that Naruto looked like his father, he was in fact a mollified version of Kushina with sharper nails, less screaming and no frying pans flying around. At least, it was the way he saw his grandson. With an Uzumaki, one could never be sure what part of the mask they were seeing.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, blushing. -Sometimes it works. I have too much chakra, so my control isn’t perfect yet. I landed across Suna’s border once. -he answered sheepishly, and Jiraiya laughed. -I’m training my destination focus and chakra control. When I’m ready, I… I’ll take Otousan’s special kunai. This way, I’ll always have a piece of him with me.

Jiraiya slightly turned his face away, blinking back the tears. Cunning little fox or not, Naruto couldn’t fake the love he had for his family, and such adoration reminded him of the way his father smiled adoringly at Kushina’s huge pregnant belly. Losing Minato was a hellish experience for the old man. The blonde had been his favorite student, not because he was genius. Fugaku and Hizashi were the strongest of their clans, one a passionate defender, other a relentless guardian, but Minato, a civilian’s child, was something else. He was serene and thoughtful, kind, even to his enemies, but not weak-minded. Jiraiya truly believed he would be the one to bring peace to the world, and had he lived more, he knew Minato would have achieved it. When Naruto smiled one of his rare real ones, Jiraiya’s heart clenched in pain at how much he missed the man.

-Let’s eat some ramen. I’ll take you home later and you can sign the contract. -Jiraiya forced his thoughts to change direction by taking the bouncing kid to Ichiraku’s and hearing his stories about the best ramen in the world. They argued over it heatedly. How could Naruto say it was the best ramen in the world if he never proved ramen outside Ichiraku’s? That point prompted Naruto to swear to taste all ramen in the world and prove that Ichiraku’s was truly the best. A true son of Kushina. He was even named fishcake.

On the walk home, they met Karin fussing over Hinata’s bruised arms from her training with Neji. She seemed ready to hunt down the Hyuuga and kick the soul out of him, but quickly gave up on her holy crusade once Naruto said he would be signing the fox contract. Hinata slipped away quietly, glad that she won another day of life for her cousin, and the trio made their way home, Karin chiding Jiraiya’s pervert antics.

-What is all this ruckus about? -Nagato opened the front door, then scowled. -Karin, I told you to stop screaming in the streets. People will think you are mentally damaged.

-Oyassan! Don’t be mean! I have personality, you know! -she sputtered, blushing and pushing her eyeglass further up her nose.

-Your personality is a nuisance. -Naruto teased her, avoiding a punch. -Heh, Oyassan! Ero-Sennin said I’m ready for the fox contract!

Nagato sighed, glancing at the man. -Really, Shishou? -Nagato crossed his arms.

-You don’t think I’m ready, Oyassan? -Naruto deflated.

Nagato quickly covered his blunder. -Don’t let him fool you, Naruto. You could have signed anytime. He just wants to send you away so he can perv on the bathhouses freely.

Naruto turned back, a mock expression of betrayal in his face. -What about all that talk about knowing me better, Ero-Sennin? -he pointed a finger at the man.

-I’m just killing two birds with one stone. -Jiraiya defended himself, raising both hands.

-You’re a terrible influence, Shishou. -Nagato disapprovingly shook his head.

The old man deflated. -Don’t be mean, Nagato-Kun. You turned out alright.

-I’d like to think my habanero beat the bad traits out of me. -he smirked, remembering Kushina’s lectures. She would nag him about bad language, drinking and ogling women all the while swearing like a sailor and being worse than him. -You’re lucky she’s not home. Come, I’ll bring out the scroll. -Nagato led them to the living room, where Fuso was, much to Jiraiya’s despair.

-Jiraiya? -the woman walked into the room, a huge bowl of ramen in her arms. The old woman swiftly avoided Karin and Naruto’s attempts at stealing it, going as far as kicking the redhead away and shoving the blonde’s head through the paper wall.

-Fuso-Sama. -Jiraiya gave a small stiff bowl, and the woman snorted, throwing a few strands of noodle at his face. Said noodles never reached the target due to Naruto using the body flicker to put himself in the trajectory and eating it.

-How’s the salt? -Fuso asked her grandson, then sat in her favorite chair.

-A little bit much. -Naruto licked his lips. -No good for your heart, Obaasan, you should give it to me. -he smirked.

-Get lost, ramen thief! -the old woman hovered over her bowl, eating it with her eyes on Naruto.

Seeing as Fuso was still as crazy as she ever was, Jiraiya turned to Karin, the child he had so much story with, but none that she knew about it. -Karin-Chan, what about you? Have you signed the contract already? -he asked the girl.

-Ages ago. -she answered, perking up at the retelling of her story. -I sneaked the contract from the office and signed it, then got whisked away for training and everyone thought I was kidnapped. -she giggled, narrowly avoiding the flip sandals her grandmother threw at her head. -Oyassan summoned the foxes to help look for me, and they said I was with them. -she pouted. -Then he grounded me for six months.

-You deserved worse. -Nagato reentered the room, then twisted her ear just to make the message clear. -Naruto cried night and day, and Honoka nearly died from chakra exhaustion by searching you nonstop. Chakra exhaustion, Karin-Chan! In an Uzumaki! -he dangled his pointed finger at her face, then shook his head in desperation. -And your poor grandma… She was torn between killing you for disappearing or smothering you with hugs. -the man shivered. -I don’t even like to remember Kushina… she nearly caused war with Kumo, thinking they had kidnapped you just like they tried with her. The Raikage hates her more than anyone else!

Karin blushed. -I apologized, Oyassan! Don’t bring out stuff like that.

Nagato scoffed, then rolled open the scroll. Jiraiya decided to keep his silence, as he didn’t know if an apology was enough when you caused Kushina to invade Kumogakure, barge into the Raikage’s bedroom, and hold him by the ankles upside down while demanding to return her bratty foster daughter. The incident made the Raikage the laughingstock of all nations, closed all venues of negotiation between the two villages and cemented Konoha’s reputation as the nest of insanity. Although it did leave the Hyuuga feeling a little bit vindicated, it cause half the hair in Hiruzen’s head to fall and the other half to turn white. Even worse, now everyone was terrified of crossing any of the children that Kushina claimed as her “kits”, including her very embarrassed godson Itachi, his little brother Sasuke, and a heavily devoted Kakashi.

-I still can’t believe she didn’t kill him. -Fuso huffed, puffed cheeks making the old woman look undignified. -She could have gotten rid of that poor excuse of male species.

While Jiraiya choked on nothing, Naruto took no notice of things happening, choosing instead to focus on the names signed on the scroll opened in the table. There were several names going back generations, some so old he could barely read them. The Uzumaki clan had always been connected with the foxes, and as thus, connected with Kurama, even though Mito decided that his hateful hide was better off locked than under therapy, which turned out to be Kushina’s job.

Naruto recognized the two Kages from Uzushiogakure: Ashina, the first one, and his grandchildren, Arashi, the last Uzukage, and Mito. Her youngest daughter and Naruto’s birth grandmother, Hanashiro, had signed as well, then it came Fuso, Nagato, Kushina, Honoka and Karin. There were dozens of other names, but those were the only ones he knew anything about.

-Go ahead. -Nagato encouraged him by bumping their shoulders together. Naruto bit his thumb, then wrote his name in blood. Biting the other four fingers, he pressed them to the paper, sending chakra into it. His whole name glowed bright red, the sign of acceptance. -Here. -Nagato gave him a small bag. -There’s everything you need here. And don’t worry. If something happens, I’ll send message to you.

Naruto hugged him tightly. -I love you, Oyassan.

Nagato eyerolled. -Just two weeks, Naru-Chan. Don’t miss me too much.

-It’s just… You’re like my big brother. I have Honoka-nee and Karin-neechan, the devil, but you’re my big brother, even though you’re old as dirt. I really wanna be like you someday.

The redhead man sighed, torn between affection and outrage. He did better than Kushina in the department of showing affection, so Nagato let it go. -You’ll be better. I believe in you. -he ruffled the blonde’s hair, then kissed the top of his head. -Go on.

Naruto made the reverse hand signs and, instead of summoning a fox, he was whisked away to their lair.

Upon landing, he quickly activated his sensing technique. The onslaught of chakra made him dizzy at first: everything was flourishing with a weird energy. The rocks, the leaves, the air. Even more, he could feel the raw strength of several summons that were far more powerful than anything he ever felt. They were glaring beacons of light, blinding his inner eye. Looking directly at them for too long made Naruto clutch his head in pain and thank the powers responsible for not making him a passive sensor like Karin.

From behind the leaves, a beautiful woman with five tails appeared. She had fox ears on her long dark blonde hair, and her tails were a beautiful gold-almond color. She wore a hakama kimono, with a short red skirt and long-sleeved white shirt with red trimmings. On one hand, she carried a beautiful red floral folding fan, the other a matching wagasa umbrella.

-Hm… Hi? -Naruto eloquently said. The woman covered her mouth with the fan, giggling, and as her tails swished, he remembered she was a real fox, not a woman.

-Greetings, Naruto-Kun. -she bowed her head and shoulders. -Greetings, Kurama-Sama. -then, she bowed at the waist, looking at the chibi form of Kurama exuding a weird amount of satisfaction. -I am Reiko. -she introduced herself. -Karin-Chan has told me a lot about you.

Instantly, Naruto blushed. -Those are utter lies! Whatever she said.

Reiko giggled once again, and Naruto muttered about how it should be illegal to be that pretty. Reiko extended her hand, ignoring a pre-teens suffering of drooling at anything that moved. -Come. You must present yourself to Deka-Okaasama Sennin. Then, we will talk about your training.

Naruto followed the woman numbly, wondering who this great mother lady was and if that was Reiko’s true form. It was clear she was a kitsune, but were all of them human-looking? And why didn’t Kurama take a human form as well? While mulling over these questions, he looked around, ignoring his resident fox happy trot. It was a forested mountain with waterfalls, rivers, ponds, streams, giant flowers and smaller foxes playing around. He saw a few rabbits hiding themselves, as well as squirrels and small animals that were either hunting entertainment or food.

The main place was a huge tree with uncovered roots that served as walls and pillars. There were smaller holes inside, like dens, where cubs were sleeping. Naruto only realized the place was a tree because he looked up, otherwise he would have never imagined a plant could grow to such size. Not even the trees from the Forest of Death were that tall.

-Welcome to the Haven of Foxes. -Reiko said. -This is our home. And everywhere around… We call it the Land of Tricksters.

Naruto gaped at everything. It looked like the fanciest wood palace. It was certainly a little wild-looking, but overall comfy and inviting. In the center of it all, a big white nine-tailed fox was napping on top of a pillow. Reiko gave a small cough. -Deka-Okaasama Sennin. -the fox by his side called. The white sage fox stirred, yawning before opening its eyes. The white tails moved slowly, an eerie reddish light in its tips. Slowly, the fox turned smaller, its shape becoming more human-like. In the end, a woman with white hair and red eyes was in its place, wearing a light pink kimono. 

-Who is the human, Reiko-Chan? -she asked, even though she already knew it, for the way she had glanced at the shape of Kurama checking a few dens.

-This is Uzumaki Naruto, Dakini-ten-Sama. -Reiko answered.

-Uzumaki? -red eyes scanned the boy, then a pleasant fanged smile presented itself. -I have been waiting for you.

-Me? -Naruto squeaked. Unlike Reiko, who was pleasantly beautiful with hidden strength, Dakini-ten’s beauty was easily overshadowed by the mystery in her eyes and the power thrumming in waves from her body.

Dakini-ten bowed low when Kurama’s shape grew in size, standing next to Naruto. -You are the vessel of Kurama-Sama, the Kyuubi no Yoko. -she smiled. -But not only his vessel… You are his family. -the white kitsune rose, walking closer. -We have waited a thousand years for his kit. We will happily teach you the Fox Style. When you are ready, we will teach you the Sage Art. In return, we only ask of you one thing.

Naruto straightened himself. -Anything.

The fox looked at him with a small smile, as if pitying his naïve nature. Kurama huffed, muttering about how kits never listened to their parents. -Once you are gone from the human world, pledge your soul to us.

-Sure. -Naruto frowned. -But what does it mean?

Reiko face palmed, and Kurama whined in shame. -Dakini-ten-Sama, are you sure he is a trickster?

The sage fox ignored her, recognizing the tricking nature of the boy. -There was a Great Fox Sennin before me. -she started talking. -The first one, chosen by Kurama-Sama himself. When he became too strong to remain in the world without causing massive destruction, he passed his responsibility to me and retired into a great slumber. I was a human once, just like you. -she circled him. -A follower of the Fox Path. I lived my life to its fullest, and when the time came for me to die, instead I became a kitsune. It took me a long time to achieve my nine tails and be ready to take the mantle. However… -she paused, looking around. -I feel it is time to choose another successor.

Naruto scratched his head, not understanding if that meant she would die or not. -I’m honored, Dakini-ten-Sama. I really am. But there are others here. I know Okaasama’s summon has eight tails. Why me?

-It will take time. You won’t be my immediate successor. Still, the Great Fox Sennin must be the strongest, which is why I must choose you early. Strength of body is not the only requirement. The Fox Path demands a great trickster, a fierce protector, a kind parent. Not only will you represent the Land of the Tricksters out there as a human, but you will also protect and lead us to greatness as a fox. -she put a hand with long sharp nails on his head. -It will be a long journey, Naruto-Kun. We are putting a lot of faith in you. Do not feel pressed to accept it because it is something huge. My favor is for you to consider it.

-I… Hm…

-Now he’s mute. -Kurama eyerolled.

-Would it make you feel better if I told you this was supposed to be your mother’s place? -the fox asked. -Kushina-Chan… The only reason she did not plead her soul to us upon her death was because she refused to leave either you or Kurama-Sama behind.

Naruto lowered his head, bit his lip, and started to furiously weight the pros and cons. He wouldn’t meet his family in the afterlife. He wouldn’t reincarnate and bless the world with his awesomeness again, although that might be for the best if what Kurama said about Indra and Asura’s souls was true. On the other hand, he could protect the world for several generations, pass his teachings and desire for protection to others. In the end, he couldn’t see anything bad with what was being asked of him. -I accept it, Dakini-ten-Sama.

Kurama grunted. -So much for thinking about it.

The white fox embraced him. -Thank you, Naruto-Kun. -she pressed her index finger in his forehead, causing a big surge of power to go through him.

-What was that? -Naruto tried to grasp the feeling.

-You can reverse summon yourself here any time. Right now, you’re the only summoner who can. Others need to summon us, ask us, release us, then be called here.

-That’s useful… I can always visit you! -Naruto smiled.

Reiko face palmed once again and Kurama decided to forego his physical form. -Naruto-Kun… You should use it to escape once captured, or when severely injured and without help. -his personal summon explained.

-Oh, that too! -he laughed, pretending to be embarrassed, but enjoying the game. The white fox curled her lips in amusement. It was cute seeing him try to outfox her, although he did a good job at making Reiko think he was hopeless.

-Reiko-Chan, I’ll trust you to teach Naruto-Kun.

-As you wish, Dakini-ten-Sama. I’ll do my best. -she bowed at the waist.

-Why are you talking like you’re doing something you have no hope of succeeding? -Naruto pouted.

-You are very perceptive. -Reiko guided him outside, ignoring his words about her meanness. They talked a little about what having a summon entailed, then started to speak about his training.

-I will teach you to adapt your Kaze-Ken into the Fox Style. First, I will show you the Kata. We will only spar after you learn them, otherwise the lesson will be lost on you. I want you to think about the movements, its purpose. Imagine that you are striking your opponent. The first rule of the Fox Path is to be unpredictable. You must be able to guide your opponent’s body towards a stance that you can strike him. That takes a trickster mind.

-Are there more rules? -Naruto asked, because it seemed like a rule.

-Hm, let me think. -Reiko touched her chin. -Be unpredictable. Play dirty. Never abandon your pups.

Naruto tilted his head. -I don’t have pups.

-A pup can be anyone that needs your protection. If they can’t stand on their own, you must care for them until their dying breath. -she said, then looked at his stomach, where the seal was. Naruto understood what she meant. His mother didn’t want to leave Kurama, but she also refused to abandon him. Kurama had willingly sealed himself in a human when he could have been free because Naruto was Kushina’s and Minato’s kit just as much as he was his.

Naruto gave a big smile. -I’m good with that. I’d never abandon my friends!

Reiko nodded. -But don’t be dumb about it. If your friend can stand on his own and you are in danger, then you leave. Retreat and make a better strategy. Just outright abandon them if you want. Don’t risk yourself for someone who can handle themselves.

-I don’t think I could that, Reiko-Chan. -Naruto clenched his fists. -Not with some people… They mean too much to me. It wouldn’t feel right.

-The shinobi world isn’t about being right, Naruto-Kun. It’s about surviving against all odds. The only person who can make the choice of being left behind is the one who was caught. But if your friend chooses to sacrifice himself for you, trust that he knows what he is doing. -she looked at the horizon. -A shinobi’s life is hard. It’s not honorable or heroic.

-Does it always end in death? -he muttered to himself something he had always had trouble understanding.

Reiko felt pity well up inside her. -Shinobi train their children to kill as soon as they learn to walk. Did you truly believe stories about rescuing princesses and battling monsters? Humans are the monsters. Humans kill and are killed in return. Every time someone tries to break the cycle, it ends up biting them in the ass. You should never put your survival at stake because of your mercy. -Reiko’s face hardened. -I supposed we do have a fourth rule, after all.

-What? Killing is fine and mercy is foolish?

Reiko’s lips pursed. -Make your choices before entering the battlefield. Once you do… don’t hesitate.

Naruto trained with Reiko for months. Time passed differently in the Land of Tricksters due to their own illusory nature. Other foxes came to spar with him, giving him tips on stances and underhanded tactics. He met Inari, his mother summon and the strongest kitsune after Dakini-ten. She showed him moves his mother employed in her battles, as well as funny stories of when she was summoned to babysit him.

Genko was Honoka’s summon. He was an eight-tailed black fox that preferred to look like a demonic cross between human and animal, walked on two legs with big paws and powerful claws, and bent knees. His body stretched up, a strong chest that looked human in shape. His front legs were human arms with giant fox paws, he had a mane of luscious black fur, and his face was of a regular fox. Genko wore parts of samurai armor such as shoulders and chest plates. He carried a long katana of supernatural red blade, and he seemed to always be exuding black mist. He liked to spar and always brought fortune cookies for Naruto.

Kuko was a three-tailed light brown vixen that lived to create chaos. She was seen as demonic by her siblings, and Reiko went as far as to say she could be considered evil, however that didn’t stop her from sending Kuko to Naruto as punishment. Her sister, Koryo, was a beautiful vixen that never showed her tails. She had blue hair and wore revealing clothing. She was known to love bewitching men and breaking their hearts, so Naruto always made sure to close his eyes around her, to which everyone teased him mercilessly.

Shakko was Nagato’s summon and the one who everyone liked. She had seven tails of blood red fur with the top being white, and in general, she always wore red in everything. She did her hair in a beautiful updo that showed her fluffy ears and part of her naked back. Shakko liked to teach him about weaving illusions around the opponent instead of on them. Despite having less tails than Genko, she never lost a fight to him. Her preferred tactic was making him second-guess the very ground he stood on.

The last of the foxes that Naruto knew, Tenko, was Karin’s summon. He had six tails, silvery fur with specks of purple, and markings on his face, between his eyes and forehead. He wasn’t evil like Kuko, but Reiko didn’t consider him good either. According to her, Tenko liked to completely obliterate his opponent after playing with it. Remembering Karin’s fight in the preliminaries, Naruto shuddered, completely ignoring the fact he did worse to Kabuto. The fox seemed to regard Karin as a good pupil, to her cousin’s growing horror. According to him, she wasn’t even close to unlocking her full potential and he could already feel the earth shaking under her wrath. Needless to say, Naruto tried to put on his best behavior near Tenko, which was playing vicious pranks and being outright devious and cunning without time for feeling sorry.

-I believe you are ready on the basics. -Reiko said one afternoon after an eternity of torment. Naruto didn’t dare protest his training had nothing of basic because Reiko could either convince him with outstanding seducing skills or beat the living shit out of him. -From now on you can practice by yourself. Test your abilities against different styles. Don’t forget to spar with Karin-Chan and Honoka-Chan.

Naruto nodded. -When am I gonna start on the Sennin training, Reiko-Chan?

-You need a bigger chakra reserve. -she said, surprising him. Kakashi often said his reserves were bigger than his own. -Your spiritual and physical energies are evenly divided inside you. When you gather natural energy, you must pull an amount that is identical to one, not both energies. Training as you are now will do little to you. What I can counsel you on is to meditate, be one with your surroundings, completely still.

Naruto nodded. -I’ll do it, Reiko-San. -he glanced away, blushing. -Will you come watch me on the tournament? I mean, in case I don’t have to summon you.

Inside him, Kurama started to cackle loudly about Kushina having another “talk” with her son. Meanwhile, Naruto begged the ground to swallow him because he was nearly certain the foxes could hear when Kurama talked. Reiko was covering a giggle with her fan, looking lovely as she did it and Naruto was a sucker for it. He had to constantly remind himself she was a fox, not a human.

-If you want me to, I will watch you, Naruto-Kun. -she carefully put a strand of his blonde locks behind his ear. Hearing her advice a while ago, he had grown his hair so it wouldn’t spike up, and now they were big enough to fall around his face.

-I think it’s a good idea, to see how I fight against the others! -he loudly defended his idea, trying to shut up Kurama’s jokes of his kit trying to make kits.

-Of course. I will be there, cheering you up. -she gave him a bashful smile that even though Naruto knew was as fake as Sasuke’s hatred of Karin, still managed to speed up his heart. The blonde slapped both of his cheeks to wake him out of the daze Reiko was sending his way.

-Stop doing this, Reiko-Chan. It’s mean playing with a guy’s feelings like this.

Reiko giggled again. -Alright. I won’t do it again. -she pouted. The blonde instantly apologized, and Reiko broke out in a full laugh. Naruto stomped away, cursing her.

**August 11 th of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

The Chuunin Exams arena was so packed with people that it gave the fully confident Honoka a bit of a stage fright. All over the world, they had come to watch, cheer and bet. Food stands were thriving, chattering so loud people had to scream in each other’s ears to be heard, signal or simply write down in slips of paper. And yet, as the Hokage rose to start the matches, the noise subsided a little, not a single word about it. People were just always aware of his presence and knew when it was time to step aside. Naruto thought the old man looked above ridiculous with that hat and would abolish that horrible thing once he made Hokage. Ridiculous or not, Hiruzen managed to give his greeting speech, pump people’s expectations and look excited at the prospect of sitting with a stuffy Kage suspected of plotting to invade his village. Overall, he impressed Sasuke, who wished to acquire that level of unbothered one day.

The first fight, the month-awaited and dramatic battle between two Hyuuga was announced, and the noise was so loud that it hurt Naruto’s ears to the point of him shutting down his hearing completely. Still, his eyes never left the arena, and he knew Sasuke had his Sharingan out to learn everything about the Gentle Fist. Neji was known as a traditional fighter of the style, never deviating from the forms that he performed flawlessly and without hesitation. On the other hand, the shy heiress was known for her will to fight until there was nothing left, to see things through its end and, perhaps most admirable of all, Hinata acted like a shinobi. She threw all notions of traditions to the wind without regrets while Neji embraced them, eager to show they weren’t that easy to be dismissed, that they still held value.

Their battle was bound to be deadly not only for the flesh.

When the flag was lowered, Hinata and Neji poised themselves in the Gentle Fist stance. They traded blows quietly, not a single word or nod exchanged. The boy was precise and economic, not a single strike without purpose, even when they were avoided. One stance led to the other, a finger that missed the aimed point forced her to expose her chest, and even though the next strike didn’t hit either, it kept him in the lead. Neji wasn’t just good. He was perfect. And yet, his cousin was keeping him in his toes, not just keeping up. Hinata had such flexibility that it was freakish, such grace while she twirled and flew around, not caring in the slightly that she was trouncing the rooted style of the Gentle Fist.

They flew back when Hinata’s strike fully hit Neji’s collarbone by sacrificing her shoulder. Less experienced than her cousin, she usually couldn’t properly hit his tenketsu, so instead Hinata made good work of any near brush, partially blocking his coils with her invading chakra. Neji, on the other hand, didn’t need to play such high risks. Without mobility of her shoulder Hinata was in severe disadvantage, but she wasn’t showing any despair to hit him at all costs.

-Why did you do that? -he narrowed his eyes, watching as she clutched her shoulder in slight pain.

-It’s a fight, Niisan, I have to strike you at some point. -she answered, tucking her numb arm in her jacket’s hand pocket. She went back at him once again, keeping herself out of harm despite having only one arm. At some point, Neji attacked her with the thirty-two strikes technique, and he would have followed to a higher number, but Hinata used the open palm strike of chakra to send him flying away. Neji wasn’t as badly injured as her, so he waited for Hinata to approach. Weakly standing, she readied herself to launch her own strikes. However, as she lunged for the first one, Neji twirled in a deadly dance, expelling chakra from all over his body.

In the stands, Hiashi and Hanabi were left both confused and awed. The **Kaiten** was a main branch technique strongly guarded, and not all branch members learned how to master it. To have learned it only by observing its execution must have taken months of single-minded focus that just couldn’t be understood by them. Neji’s defensive technique was flawless, and he had sent Hinata away, the point of contact with her body being badly bruised and bleeding, her arm broken.

-You should yield, Hinata-Sama. I do not wish to hurt you. -he finally talked. Hinata’s eyes steeled. So far, they were fighting as equals, even though his skills were superior, but to hear him tell her to give up as if she would just bow down because of injuries? She was beyond tired of his condescension, his veiled concern that was nothing less than mockery of her abilities. With the perfect finesse of hours upon hours of training, Hinata activated the Mystic Palms Healing without any hand signs, the green glowing chakra a little unsteady, but she managed to unblock her previously useless arm, and numb the broken one from the elbow down in order to ignore the pain.

-I will not yield, Nii-san. I will leave this arena either unconscious or dead. As long as I am alive, I will fight. I will crawl if I must! -she finished with the strongest shout her soft voice could muster, and after seeing her completely heal her vital points, Neji had to acknowledge that she deserved more than to be brushed aside as if their battle was just a trivial show.

-So be it. -Neji readied himself, nodding to the furious lilac eyes staring into his. Hinata ran towards him, pretending to go for a palm strike at his center, but instead she dove forward with her entire body. Caught in the moment, she looked as someone who was taking a dive in the lake, arms crossed across her chest, twirling mid-air horizontally. The impulse wasn’t strong enough for a full-fledged **Kaiten** , but Hinata managed to shot forward like a drilling bolt. Neji’s shirt was ripped to shreds, leaving his stomach with an open gash that he could see a rib through, and so much blood that he leaped back in panic.

Hinata fell to the floor as the impulse died, panting hard and holding her broken arm. Neji used her resting time to wrap a tight bandage around his ribs and stop the blood flow with his poor job of a healing jutsu. Grunting in pain, he realized his movements were suddenly a lot more hindered than hers, and Hinata was exuding vindication. From there, the fight turned into a long-range fight of palm chakra thrusts where they mostly leaped out of range and wasted chakra in a boring manner. Suddenly, in a particular vicious turn, Hinata threw her shurikens, propelling them forwards with the palm thrust technique and doubling their numbers with the shurikenjutsu she learned from Karin. Neji was hit by several of the projectiles, too slow to completely evade them, too injured to spin and use the **Kaiten.**

At this point, both fighters were spitting blood and standing on shaking legs. Bracing himself, Neji readied himself for the final blow. After it, he would be too weak to stand on his own or even move. Expelling chakra on his feet, he propelled himself towards Hinata like an arrow. She was readying herself in a protective stance, believing him to be searching for a gentle fist strike as in the beginning, however, without waiting for closing the distance, Neji used both hands to expel a strong wave of chakra that sent Hinata flying half the arena and threw him back as well. The girl hit the ground several times, rolling and bouncing. In the end, a coughing Hayate declared her unconscious. Neji, too weak to move or talk but overall awake, was declared the victor, despite passing out straight after.

The crowd went wild at the results of a branch member winning over the main member, especially the heiress. Those who knew what it meant braced themselves for the consequences, for Neji’s victory wouldn’t go unnoticed and Hinata’s failure wouldn’t go unpunished. However, Hinata’s teammates and sensei were proudly chanting her name, regardless of the results. To someone who couldn’t even voice her own opinions to a brave girl who fought until she wasn’t awake anymore, it was groundbreaking progress, and Nagato even shed a few tears of pride.

-Hyuuga Natsu and Uzumaki Karin. -Genma’s voice announced from the Hokage’s box, cutting through the hum of people by calling the next opponents.

A lean girl of bob haircut and square bangs of dark green hair landed on the arena. Her clothes were loose and soft like Neji’s, mesh armor underneath, covering her from neck to ankle. Natsu wasn’t a great conversationalist, so not many people knew outside her teammates, Kiba and Shino, who were supporting her from the stands.

On the other side, a girl with shoulder length blood red hair grinned widely. Karin was wearing ninja boots that went to her knees, over her black leather plants. Her stomach was uncovered, the fishnet shirt doing a poor job of concealing her skin, and a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck crop top had three buttons where she hid a cylindric seal of senbon projectiles. Strapped to her back, she had two large scrolls. In her waist, a spiked chain acted as a belt, holding her weapon’s pouch in the back, and her customized battle fans. Her thighs also had weapon cases straps and Sakura knew from experience her boots hid a deadly retractile blade dipped in poison. What called attention, though, more than all the seal tattoos, was the half-mask in her face, a terrifying red demon’s mouth with huge canines.

Naruto said she was leaning too heavy on her sadistic side, but he nearly peed his pants when he saw her, so the girl just considered him a cry baby.

Karin undid the single button that held her black ankle-length coat, throwing it away to little Moegi gushing about her power in the stands. The Uzumaki symbol on the back of her crop top was brought to attention, the dots connecting as people noticed the glaring red everywhere, from the mask, to her eyes, to her hair. The Uzumaki family members were manly reclusive, even more than the Hyuuga clan, so seeing a Fuuinjutsu user battle was a rare experience. Rumors said they could fight for days on end, even without chakra.

The Uzumaki girl started the battle by throwing shurikens at Natsu. As the Hyuuga busied herself batting away the weapons, Karin launched a strong punch of enhanced chakra to the ground, breaking it into pieces. Her legs proceeded to kick the rubble at Natsu. A particularly big rock made the girl sidestepped, and as Natsu stepped on one of the shurikens, Karin pulled the wire string she had sent with the projectiles. The pull was enough to send Natsu to the ground, giving the redhead time to launch her first real attack.

Karin used the hand sign for gathering chakra, the only one she would need for that technique, then inhaled a big breath of air. She quickly evaded Natsu’s palm thrust, then unleashed the Wind and Yang combination that turned the air into poisonous fog. Karin watched the destruction across the place with a satisfied smirk, having both the wide range of the wind’s strength and the nerve weakening poison. Natsu considered leaping back, but as she saw earth spikes grow from the wall behind her, she used chakra to glue herself to the ground. She was still pushed behind, leaving marks in the earth, inches from being impaled by the spikes. Karin pulled one of her buttons, and a seal glowed blue in the cloth, followed by the cylinder shooting forward while twisting, hundreds of senbon flying in a wide area.

Now outright laughing, Karin let loose her favorite technique: water balls travelling at intense speed. They were nearly impossible to avoid, especially because the redhead didn’t need any of the three hand signs and could change her chakra in a matter of seconds, one throwing ball after the other. Natsu contorted herself, expertly evading senbon with her Byakugan and extreme flexibility. Still, a few grazed at her arm, and even passing close they managed to leave an ugly damage behind. She chose them over the water balls since they could drill large holes in the ground.

Karin soon got tired of the distance between them, so she ran forward, pulling one of her smaller scrolls from her waist. - **Kai!** -she released the seal, a big dragon head of lightning diving at Natsu. Not wasting time, she sent more water balls, and the shock caused a deafening sound of thunder, the lightning dragon spreading in a wide radius and going from a mild shock to instant death.

Natsu had replaced herself with a shuriken on the ground, landing behind Karin. She instantly launched a two-finger strike to her spinal cord, but Karin’s reflexes worked faster than her brain. The redhead turned on her axis, receiving the strike on her side. Without stopping to acknowledge pain or damage, she headbutted Natsu and delivered a chopping blow to both sides of her neck with the closed metal fans, but it could as well have been a fast death seeing as they had poisoned blades inside. In the back of her head, Karin thought that Natsu probably wouldn’t make it to Chunnin, but she ignored it in favor of focusing on her prey, so close to her. Holding her by the back of her neck, Karin delivered several fast punches to her face that could have smashed her skull open if she had used chakra. In a bout of desperation, Natsu released chakra from her entire body in a wave that pushed Karin a few feet behind.

Instead of allowing the distance between them to grow now that Karin knew Natsu’s defense was horrible, Karin immediately threw water senbon formed from the moisture in the air. Surprising the audience and electing cheers, Natsu slapped both hands in the ground, not a single hand sign necessary to raise an earth barrier that protected her, once again surprising people that a Hyuuga knew elemental techniques. However, Karin was already upon her, destroying the wall with her chakra enhanced punch, raining debris on her. The close-range fight turned into a match between Karin’s Fox Style mixed with Mizu-Ken and Kaze-Ken, against Natsu’s Gentle Fist Style.

The Hyuuga closed several of Karin’s tenketsu, but she managed to reopen them by forcing chakra through, withstanding the horrible pain with no more than a yell, which greatly surprise the audience. They danced beautifully in the arena, evading, contorting, twisting and feinting. Karin, using unpredictable stances with her battle fans, sometimes using them to manipulate the poisonous fog around, but also both water and fire as if they were made to bend to her will. The crowd grew wild at their displays, and the match which at first seemed to be completely on Karin’s control had now balanced itself. The Uzumaki wasn’t scared of retreating to fight another day, while the Hyuuga refused to give an inch of her carefully controlled ground. In this manner, Karin was always out of her range of divination, bouts of speed taking her behind Natsu when the Hyuuga was sure a palm thrust to Karin’s chest would finally take the Uzumaki girl down.

Finally, Natsu seemed to pin her down with the unpredictability of a D-Rank academy paralysis jutsu. It only lasted a second before Karin’s huge chakra overcame it, but it was enough for Natsu to deliver a palm thrust to her stomach. Karin coughed blood as she flew back, but quickly regained her wits and made a clone, who grabbed her by one leg, twisted her in the air to the other side of the arena, then took the brunt of the Hyuuga’s second palm thrust.

Out of Natsu’s range, she bit her own arm, choking the bystanders when her body was covered by healing green chakra, all of her minor cuts and bruises disappearing. She was now wearing a manic grin that could be perfectly seen by Natsu’s Byakugan, showing she was about to up the game. A shiver ran on the girl’s back, recognizing her crazed look from her match in the preliminaries. She had completely obliterated Tsurugi Misumi and news were that he would never become a shinobi again unless someone like Tsunade healed him.

Karin made several clones. With the aid of her chakra chains, two clones each sent Karin and three other clones towards Natsu. While travelling in high speed, she released one of the big scrolls in her back, throwing it towards the sky. The action distracted Natsu and she didn’t realize the three clones weren’t attacking her but positioning themselves in a wide circle area. Karin used her Adamantine chains to bat away Natsu’s arms, hitting her chest head-first. Natsu flew backwards, crying out in pain. Karin did have a hard head. By the Hokage’s side, Kushina screamed an incentive to trounce the girl.

At once, Karin and the three clones used the tiger seal. The sealing array imprinted on the flying huge scroll reflected itself on the ground, grounding themselves by the use of the senbon that Karin had thrown around early in the match. From the earth, Karin’s chakra chains burst, tying Natsu down. She released the tiger seal, dispelled her clones, and leaned on her thighs to catch her breath. The seal and chains remained working without any outside aid, instead depending on each other to function.

Deciding to finish the fight, Karin hit the back of Natsu’s with her closed fan, and the girl grew limp at the floor.

-She’s out and done. -Karin said to the proctor, who was eyeing her with discomfort. He walked carefully over the sealing marks, but Natsu didn’t move and her signs showed her alive. It was nothing like what Naruto had done to Kabuto.

Hayate declared Karin the victor, the crowd wildly chanting her name as she gracefully bowed and removed the mask. She wore a big toothy grin to her uncle and sensei, but Nagato was holding a pre-made plaque written “You overdid again.” She sagged, pouting, took her black cape from Moegi’s hands and left the arena.

The next match was between Shino and Gaara. The boy prepared several strategies, the first one being to use his insects to absorb Gaara’s chakra directly from his body, the second being absorbing the chakra from the sand, rendering his control useless. None of them worked. Gaara’s body was covered with sand armor, blocking any contact with his chakra. His sand crushed Shino’s bugs, one after the other, until there were none left. Seeing no way out and unwilling to kill his colony, Shino forfeited the match, granting victory to Gaara.

Much to Naruto’s despair, his much-dreaded battle with Honoka arrived. Staring at her was enough to send fire to his nerves. She was wearing a mesh shirt under a light pink cheongsam with a front opening and black leggings. Her hair had been braided to her skull, the end twirling itself into a flower bun. On her back, she had a single medium scroll that Naruto was terrified of. Knowing her, she would probably land an embarrassing and painful trap. Her stomach had a long-waist belt with dozens of thin scrolls strapped to it. He knew her pouch was full of exploding tags, and was scared enough of her kusarigama, refusing to even look at the nunchaku strapped to her thigh.

-Ready to get beat up, pipsqueak? -she teased him. He was about to ask for mercy when his eye caught the sight of Reiko in the stands. She wasn’t looking at him and deep in his mind he knew it was deliberate, but her presence was enough to instill courage in him. It would be just another test, one that he needed to impress her. Dumb loud-mouthed Karin had made the crowd go wild, so he would do better.

He stared at his cousin, watching her stance. She was much further than him on the Fox Path and like Karin, she was manly a Mizu-Ken user. Naruto had recently started on Kaze-Ken, which meant to aggressively finish a fight in two or three strikes. It was a very straightforward style that he was still imbuing with the Fox Style by making himself unapproachable and on the same level as his opponent before launching deadly strikes.

Honoka was much like a deadly contained hurricane. Her ninjutsu skill was already Chunnin level, her Taijutsu was far superior to her peers even without being her strength. Unlike the Uzumaki trait of failing at Genjutsu, she could make a good job at making them convincing and subtle. The only thing Naruto had on her was his stamina and strength. He had more chakra than her, and he knew his punches were a tad bit meaner than Karin’s because of Kurama’s freely roaming chakra in his body. He was faster than Honoka in a straight run, but not in the middle of a battle.

-You better win, Naru-Chan! -Kushina shouted, ignoring the Hokage hiding his face in his palm behind her and muttering about retirement. -At least kick her ass. Or no ramen for a year!

Naruto felt fear pool in the pit of his stomach, and tears pool in his eyes. -No! -he shouted, horrified. -I won’t lose!

Honoka clutched her sides, laughing. -You better be used to eating vegetables and eggs. -she teased him without a single drop of mercy in her tone.

Proving all of his fears, Honoka dragged Naruto like a trash bag through the arena. His only consolation was that he took the beating like “a man”. His Elemental affinities were still in training. His only effective techniques were the perfected **Kawarimi** and **Kage Bunshin** , but they were of no use against Honoka’s devilish idea of using a clone to perform wind release as she used the fire release. The girl blasted the arena in such a destructive display the fight had to be interrupted for Kakashi to fix the stone walls.

Naruto was forced to release his seals, showing his real appearance to the world at large, much to his displeasure. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the way he looked, because the blonde was proud of his foxy traits, but people liked to point their fingers and act scared, and he was past the point of pretending there was nothing different with the way he looked, or even worse, telling them there was no need to be scared. Maybe Kakashi was right in hiding ¾ of his face if people were just going to point that he had huge ass claws. At least his eyes didn’t glow. Why couldn’t they point at Sasuke? His Sharingan was much more interesting than overgrown nails.

The blonde, now annoyed at his own thoughts, decided to focus on earning his ramen for the next year. With claws and fangs out, he had a chance at not being disowned by his mother for getting trashed in front of hundreds of people. Naruto attacked, but taking Honoka one on one proved to be far more difficult than in his training sessions, to which he discovered she had been holding back. She parried off his attacks with her kusarigama, the claws never getting close to her skin. The chakra infused in the nails managed to cut her each time, but if Karin was used to pain, then Honoka seemed to not even feel it.

His trump card was the training received by Jiraiya, to which he put in practice, opening his fists when they were close to punching Honoka, and instead slashing at her with nails. At first, she didn’t realize how his attacks were getting through, which led to several gashes in strategic points of her body: ankle, elbow joints, back of the knee and between her thumb and index fingers, but when she did, Honoka immediately pulled back. She decided that a close-range fight with Naruto would be a bad idea, especially when he used Jiraiya’s technique to cover his face with his hair, protecting it from her punch and hurting her hand by turning the hair into needles. Hand dripping blood and hurting enough to hinder her techniques with hand signs, Honoka put distance between them again, unleashing barrages, bullets and tornados of wind that she turned into raging infernos of flames with the weakest of fire jutsus.

In the end, Honoka managed to lead him right in the middle of an eight-point trap of scattered kunais and wire, her chakra pressing down on him after a few hand signs, lowering his body to the ground. Naruto was ready to unleash Kurama’s chakra on her when she disappeared in a blur, then landed on his body, her kusarigama’s blade pressing against his throat.

Naruto pouted, angry, then raised his hand in a yielding motion. If it weren’t for the seal trap, he could have used the free hand to make clones. -That was a good fight, otouto. -she stuck her tongue in a teasing manner.

-I hate you, Oneesan!

-I love you more. -she sang as she walked away, leaving him to get rid of the trap by himself, much to his embarrassment.

-I knew it. Painful and embarrassing. -he muttered to himself, leaving a very confused Hayate behind and a mad Kushina shouting about no ramen for five years. Nonetheless, the proctor announced the fifth match, calling forth Tenten and Sasuke. The crowd was crazed by then. Apparently Uchiha were quite showoffs in their battles, a tale spread due to their Susanoo, but it made the destruction pretty to watch, and news that Sasuke had the Mangekyo were around, even though people didn’t know what was the hype about it.

Sasuke was better than Tenten in literally everything outside Taijutsu. He was faster, smarter, stronger, had better ninjutsu, was a killer with Genjutsu, and had more stamina. However, no one faced off against Tenten’s subtle traps without a few scars for life, and she had grown to be frightening with her Kenjutsu.

The two opponents bowed at each other, then stared in silence, watching the minimal movements. Sasuke’s Sharingan was already active, scanning her, unwilling to take chances or underestimating her. Tenten’s chakra was running fast through her body, but it wasn’t molding or gathering. The hazy outline that predicted future movements was trembling, but never leaving her body. As far as he could tell, Tenten was counting on counter-reacting to him in order to avoid being read by his eye.

Sasuke smirked, pleased at her strategy. He could admire an opponent who knew how to use their head, even when said head was making his life harder. He unsheathed his wakizashi swords, common tsurugi blades without any ornament that he was using while on the way to master Kenjutsu. He weaved hand seals, coating the blade with lightning chakra. As he charged towards Tenten, he picked the wire with kunais that Honoka had left on the previous fight and threw it against his opponent. With a swift move, unblinking, Tenten cut the wire in half with a chakra scalpel, scattering the projectiles away from her. As Sasuke got closer, she pulled the iron staff from her back.

Tenten gave a yell, leaping high in the air out of Sasuke’s lightning range, and the staff turned into a mean looking scythe. She fought with both hands, mostly slashes and downward skull-breaking blows. Both weapons coated in chakra, the fight turned out interesting and deadly. Sasuke had more space to move his body, but Tenten had a longer range. Once she finally disarmed him, Sasuke leaped backwards several times, already weaving hand seals. Tenten threw a giant shuriken to disrupt his flow, but Sasuke’s Sharingan managed to warn him in time to evade it. With a flick of her finger, the chakra thread of the puppet manipulation technique brought the giant shuriken back to her hand, nicking Sasuke’s arm in the process.

As Sasuke landed, safe from Tenten, he unleashed a great fireball towards her. She replaced herself with a log, then threw the giant shuriken with another one hidden in its shadow, using the fire as cover. The high concentration of chakra in the jutsu masked the movement of the weapon, allowing one of them to cut Sasuke’s thigh. Seeing as they were mostly tied in the fight, Tenten decide to unleash her two dragons’ technique that she used to defeat Kajika’s teammates.

Launching rows of weapons after him, she pressured him into dodging, making his wound worsen. He was nicked several times despite his Sharingan, cuts emblazoning his body. Still, he managed to send several small fireballs at her twin scrolls, burning the paper and interrupting her technique. Using her momentum in the air, when she was the most vulnerable, Sasuke threw a volley of wired shurikens, hidden by exploding tags. The wire circled her, the shurikens lodging in her body. With an inner apology, Sasuke sent lightning through the wire.

Tenten fell to the ground like a puppet with broken strings but the attack hadn’t fully hit her. When she realized what Sasuke was about to do, the girl encased her body with a thin sheen of healing chakra, protecting her muscles and nerves from the brunt of it.

-That tickled. -she snarled, making Sasuke’s hair stand. Flickering fast behind him, she kicked Sasuke in the back, but her ankle was held by his hand. Using his hold, she flipped around, twisting her own ankle to land her other foot on his face. Sasuke’s tooth flew from his mouth as well as a lot of blood, and Tenten used his moment of shock to land a hammer-fist strike to his ear, causing him to grow dizzy. Sasuke rolled backwards, but Tenten hit his chin with her elbow, then extended her arm to punch his face in a perfectly performed backfist punch.

Sasuke’s vision swam, but he attacked back with a leopard fist to her throat, causing Tenten to cough blood. He quickly followed with an uppercut that threw her in the air, then a flat kick that sent her backwards. Unfortunately, she landed on her twisted ankle, and the pain was enough to tear an ugly scream and tears from her. She sobbed, gritting her teeth, and Sasuke considered apologizing to her, but the girl wasn’t done with him.

-I’m gonna fucking kill you. -she promised her teammate, shaking in pain. Sasuke flinched, both from the hate in her eyes and from how she twisted her ankle back into place. With one hand in her throat and the other in her calf, Tenten healed herself enough to numb the pain, then shoved dirt on Sasuke’s face a millisecond before getting in range of a physical attack. With a yell, she used chakra to jump high, falling downwards with a two-handed punch straight into her opponent’s stomach.

-Shit! -Sasuke manly squealed, replacing himself with a log. The ground under Tenten caved in, and as she snarled from having lost her chance to quite possibly end his life, the girl swiped her leg and kicked a flying giant rock debris towards him.

-Stand still and take your beating like a man! -the enraged girl went after him again, and Sasuke, unused to that intensity in his teammate, was reduced to dodging and blocking. -How dare you use that on me!

-What? -Sasuke yelped, once again resorting to replacing himself. -It’s a fight, Tenten! Why are you trying to kill me?

-You tried to roast me alive! -she fumed, referring to the previous lightning attack. Sasuke grabbed her waist, trying to tackle her down, but Tenten started raining fists to his back and knee kicks to his stomach. Coughing blood, Sasuke sneaked one of his arms between her legs, grabbed her thigh, and pushed her down with his other elbow. Tenten fell to the ground, making the mistake of looking Sasuke in the eye. -Cheater… -she immediately relaxed, taken out by the Sharingan taking away her ability to move.

Sasuke raised Tenten’s hand, and Hayate was forced to give him the victory. -I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d flip. -he worriedly apologized, and Tenten eyerolled.

-You’re an asshole that has no idea how much that shirt hurts. I don’t have a fucking bijuu inside me. That could have killed me! -she delivered him a nasty punch to the shoulder, and Sasuke bit his lip in shame.

-I’m sorry, I’m… I’d never hurt you like that, Tenten, I…

The girl sighed, allowing the medic-nin to put her on the stretcher. -You should start practicing with other people… Uzumakis don’t count either. They’re all freaks.

Sasuke choked on his laugh, remembering how Karin had taken a nastier lightning attack and barely screamed. -I’m an idiot. Do you forgive me? I’ll never use that on you again.

-I’ll think about it. If you call me Tenten-Sama.

-I don’t even like you. -he turned his back, getting hit by Tenten’s feet, who was promptly chided by the medic-nin.

-You owe me, asshole! -she shouted back at her teammate, and Sasuke discreetly tried to wipe the tears in his eyes.

-Sasuke-Kun, do you need medical attention? -Hayate asked, worried about the boy.

-No. -he scowled. -Next time you see me about to kill my teammate, stop the damn fight.

Hayate coughed, unfazed, knowing that Tenten could take a lot more than that. -She had it under control. Don’t be a baby.

The sixth fight was announced after a two-hour break for lunch in which Sasuke raved about using Kushina to bully the Hokage into firing the proctor. Naruto watched the battle in interest as Karin toyed with Neji, getting a rise out of his stoic façade. She stayed out of the range of his **Kaiten** and only sent clones near him, having learned from Natsu’s fight. It took a longer time than she liked, but after bantering, cussing, laying traps that failed, Neji managed to get Karin so angry that she pierced his body with her chakra chains and threw him at the ground, hard, telling him to shove fate where the sun doesn’t shine. Knocked out, the victory went to the redheaded nightmare that won from the Hyuuga prodigy with the aid of a temper fit.

Kushina, watching the fight from a distance, noted Karin’s temper was much like her own, and cried from pride, much to the Hokage’s exasperation. -You’re supposed to be my guard, Kushina. A Hokage guard doesn’t weep in the job.

-Stuff it, old man. -the woman threatened him with a closed fist. -That’s my baby girl trouncing assholes left and right! You can’t stop me from cheering.

-Please, refrain yourself from calling your comrades names, Kushina. -the Hokage sighed.

-Get rid of that stick, Hokage-Sama! -she snorted, crossing her arms and pouting. -You always ruin my fun, old man.

-I get no respect, I swear. -Hiruzen hid his face in his hand while Genma shook with silent laughter. -Please, Shiranui, would you just call the next match instead of enjoying my misery?

Genma flushed red, apologized, and tried to pretend there was nothing wrong with Kushina telling the Hokage to get rid of the stick up his ass and let her cry joyful tears of pride for her demonic adopted little niece.

Honoka, another Uzumaki devil, faced Gaara next. It was a cautious fight on her part, having received the news he was a Jinchuuriki and being hurt on her previous match. His long-range sand put Honoka on her toes, but her chakra chains were faster and sturdier, creating temporary barriers that stopped his attacks.

Having gauged the speed in which Gaara’s san moved, Honoka made two clones, then gathered her chakra. One of the clones prepared the earth, hardening it into rocks, then threw her special brand of charcoal incense tablets. Using the Yang release, the clone turned the previously beige soil into lava rock. Her main body released the strongest fire column she could muster, and the last clone released wind from her mouth.

To the horror and awe of everyone, the ground heated and the rocks melted, turning into lava. Gaara’s sand started to burn as well. When he started to float upwards to get rid of the heat, Honoka used her chains to pin his body to the ground. Suppressing his chakra and fighting against the Ichibi’s rage, she watched in silence as the sand protecting him burned into black. Gaara’s aquamarine eyes widened once the heat was felt by him.

-You have a few seconds before the lava melts off your face. Give up. -she said. No sympathy reached her as she watched his desperate face. Lee, her teammate, was in continuous pain, not a single muscle twitch happening without a yell. He would never be a shinobi. He would never be a chunnin. He would never fulfill his dream of proving himself to be a Taijutsu master and excellent shinobi. -Yield. -Honoka growled, her chakra pressing down on Gaara. -I will kill you right now if you don’t. -she steeled her eyes, ignoring the fragile appearance of the skinny child soldier in front of her. Gaara had tried to kill Lee more than once, and he had the guts to threaten everyone else.

As Gaara seemed to be in shock, Hayate stepped forward and asked if he wished to give up. He didn’t answer, so Honoka went ahead, further trapping him in chains, cutting off the connection between his chakra and the Bijuu’s before delivering a chop blow to his neck. No matter how much she wanted to just get rid of the threat, it would paint Konoha in a bad light to kill Suna’s Jinchuuriki, unstable evil bastard or not. Unfulfilled, but victorious, Honoka leaped out of the burning area, retreated her chains, and walked away without looking back, her friend partially avenged.

It took long minutes for the arena to be safe again. Water jets were unleashed on the lava, cooling the rocks and solidifying it. There was a lot of hushed talk and whisperings, as well with pointing fingers, especially in the Hokage’s booth.

The next match pitched Honoka against Karin, and as precaution, a secondary earth wall had been raised around the arena.

It was a chaotic open war.

Karin and Honoka both had suppressing chains, sealing abilities, creativity and a mean streak. They trapped each other at least three times, broke out of their traps, played with Genjutsu, destroyed the ground. At some point, they were fighting each other mainly by kicking debris, giant rocks flying everywhere. Their elemental techniques nearly destroyed the Hokage’s stand, to which the match was stopped, and they were asked to tone it down or risk killing their Hokage. Of course, Kushina interfered by saying if the Hokage died from a flying rock then it was time to retire.

In the arena, the cousins traded blows with each other. Honoka with her mean looking kusarigama and Karin with her customized battle fans, a gift from Asuma for daily kicking Shikamaru’s ass into shape. Being made of chakra conductive steel, as soon as they touched her skin, her chakra was absorbed, infusing it into the weapon. Karin wasn’t satisfied with only that, so she also drew a seal that added a nature element to which fan. They were both too fast to be hit by long-range ninjutsu, so Karin settled for pouncing Honoka’s body with swings that turned into twirls, kicks that turned into reverse somersaults, low sweeps that turned into cartwheels and overall mayhem.

They fought until their chakra was depleted. Panting hard and dragging their bodies, they settled into hand-to-hand combat, in which Honoka’s superior skill and stamina showed itself by placing Karin in a chokehold that not even her fiery bites and poisoned senbon constantly hitting Honoka’s thigh managed to get rid of. Once again, victory went to the older Uzumaki.

A one-hour pause was protocol for the final match, both to allow the finalists some rest and to let people place their bets. Honoka’s wounds were treated, and she took chakra pills to treat her exhaustion and twitching muscles, but she had nothing other than Taijutsu to use in the final battle.

-You can’t make it to the next fight like this. -Nagato told her. -You can wipe the floor with Sasuke-Kun any other day, but like this… His fight was a long time ago, he mostly recharged his chakra reserves already.

The girl shook her head, stubborn to the end, and Nagato was shocked by how much she looked like her grandmother. -I can’t give up, Otousan. The world has forgotten what we Uzumaki are made from. Kushina-Obasan is the only one showing the other villages they didn’t wipe out Uzushio, and even then, they think we’re relics of the past. -she closed her hands into fists. -I can’t let them forget we’re still here. -she passionately spoke. -We’re Uzumaki of Konoha. We don’t go back on our word.

Nagato kissed his daughter’s forehead, touched by her speech. -You make a hard bargain, sweetheart. -he smiled. -If you’re really sure… I’ll transfer my chakra to you. I can’t completely recharge you, but it will give you an edge in the battle if he thinks you can’t use it.

Honoka’s eyes widened, and she squealed in joy. -Aren’t you breaking the rules, Otousan?

Nagato’s purplish eyes glinted. -More importantly: am I getting caught breaking the rules? -the redhead man smirked, showing his rare foxy grin. Honoka laughed out loud, hugging her father.

-Shakko-San will be pleased to know you continue to be a multi-layered menace, Otousan.

-The best trickster never gives reason for distrust. -he quoted one of the rules from the Fox Path. He touched Honoka’s forehead, a blue hue of strong chakra appearing, then started the transfer. He finished quickly as the bell signaling the end of the break rang. -Go give him hell, my sweet flower of disharmony. -he chuckled, joking with her name.

Hearing her father’s words, Honoka did just that and Sasuke left the arena being carried by medic-nin.

As the Hokage got up to announce the promoted gennin and give his goodbye speech, a Genjutsu fell on the crowd. Instantly, a four-point double barrier was erected around the Kage’s stand and the Kazekage held a kunai to Hiruzen’s throat. Under the hat, Orochimaru revealed himself.

Konoha was attacked.

Suna and Oto banded together to bring their shinobi down on Konoha and terrorize the frightened population and visitors. Swiftly, Kakashi ordered Naruto and Karin to erect a purple barrier around the arena, shielding the sleeping civilians and keeping them out of the fight by giving them purpose.

Outside of the barrier, Kakashi ordered the chunnin to evacuate everyone to the shelters, then urged the jounin to divide in couples and fight back the invasion, knowing there was nothing he could do to break the barrier around the Hokage and send help. Instead, he summoned his dogs and tasked them with making sure no enemy would escape.

Kushina helped Hiruzen fight the reanimated Hokages inside the barrier Orochimaru erected with the help of Mikoto under her Anbu disguise, leaving orders for Genma and Raidou to protect Naruto and Karin from outside attacks. Nagato choose Kakashi as his partner to fight off the invaders, hoping to compensate a low-chakra shinobi with the walking tank he was. Together they wiped out waves of the enemy, Nagato sending clones to track down the fleeing ones. They tried to leave most of them alive in order to interrogate, but a lot of them died anyway. After taking back control of the village’s situation, they followed towards the eastern wall where a giant three-headed snake was demolishing the village’s physical defenses. Without the rock to anchor the sealing array, Konoha’s barriers would fall and the village would be further exposed to attacks.

Posing his hand on Kakashi’s back, Nagato transferred his chakra, charging the copy-nin’s Chidori. With a single strike, the man killed the giant snake. They led the search after the fleeing invaders, following the clone’s information feedback and Nagato’s sensory abilities. After making sure they were done, the pair returned to Konoha to help injured civilians and shinobi into the hospital.

-Go after my mother. -Nagato said. -If Kushina couldn’t do it, then she is your only hope of breaking the barrier. I’ll stay here and help the medic-nin recharge to heal the villagers.

Hearing his advice, Kakashi headed off. The hospital was by the arena’s side, where the Hokage was fighting, and behind it, at the end of the block, the Uzumaki quarters were built. Fuso was standing in her garden surrounded by bound shinobi she had already captured. She had her eyes closed, using her sensory technique on the village.

-Fuso-Sama! -Kakashi called her. -Nagato-San told me you might know how to break the barrier around Hokage-Sama.

-Might know? -she asked, perfectly arched eyebrow. -Who do you think I am, kid? I have already started.

Looking at her, Kakashi noticed she had chakra chains buried in the ground. -Fuso-Sama? What are you doing?

-What do you think I’m doing, Kakashi-Kun? -she eyerolled. -I’m breaking the barrier by digging underground and killing the shinobi holding it.

Kakashi resisted the urge to facepalm himself or repeatedly hit his head against a wall. The simplest solution was right in front of them all along. He wondered if Nagato knew and decided to send him to Fuso just to see him question his life choices. It didn’t take long for Fuso to wrap down her chains around the Genjutsu user girl, Tayuya. With her down, the barrier felt apart. Shinobi rushed after the Hokage, but they were still too late.

Hiruzen had died by using the Shinigami Seal, and tragedy repeated itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of a fox summon, so I'll abuse it to the fullest. The names for the foxes were taken from japanese mythology, of course. Tenko is actually a type of kitsune, a celestial one. Inari is a goddess that has foxes as her sevants and Dakini-ten is also associated with japanese buddhism. I hope you enjoy all the research I did into this, because it was freaking tiring lol


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto makes a bet with a Sannin and Konoha wins another Hokage. Sasuke is abducted and the Genin rise to the occasion.

**July 13 th of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

Sarutobi Hiruzen’s funeral gathered the whole village to mourn. Naruto and Asuma held Konohamaru’s shaking body of sobs under the pouring rain, both holding back their own tears. The man said a few words to his father, as he did with his mother a decade ago, his sister and brother-in-law. Asuma’s words urged the shinobi to think on all the times Hiruzen protected the village with his own hands, ultimately sacrificing himself and setting an example on what the village stood for: protecting the future instead of oneself.

The day after, not even waiting for Hiruzen’s body to get cold, the Elders offered the position of Hokage to Jiraiya. Having the authority to indicate someone, they chose him due to his high visibility factor, having traveled the world for forty years, showing his strength to the other nations, and for being well-known as Hiruzen’s student. Jiraiya, however, was having none of it.

-I can’t accept it. -he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the window. -My job is not in the desk. I have contacts all over the world, my spy network needs constant checking up. I have been hearing dangerous things about people with the power to repeat what happened a few days back, and I need to be out there.

-You’re the only one who can fill the spot right now, Jiraiya. -Koharu insisted. -Maybe a few years, not even a decade, and you can pass it on.

-If you really want a Sannin so badly, then I can get you one. -he sighed, knowing it was his last chance of getting his freedom. -Tsunade isn’t far from Konoha right now. I can find her, bring her back. If anyone can convince her, then it’s me.

-Tsunade, hm. -Koharu glanced at Danzo. He looked interested, but she learned to pick signs of his mood. Right there, his eyes were slightly staring at the corner of his vision field. He was imagining other alternatives, which meant he didn’t like what he was hearing. By her side, Homura didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything other than his own thoughts, as usual. However, Koharu knew a winning bet when she saw one.

Hiruzen had been her teammate, saving her life so many times that it became a habit to depend on him. She only had her wits and some useful ninjutsu, nothing that Hiruzen himself didn’t have. Homura had been too happy to climb on his back and rise in the social view using his success, but Koharu was actually his friend, unlike Homura or Danzo. She had no idea how he managed to secure a position as Councilor. Everyone knew that Danzo felt entitled to the world just because Hashirama had taught his team. However, even before Tobirama chose Hiruzen to be his successor, the Shodaime had showed preference to Uchiha Kagami.

Anything that put a thorn on that old Warhawk’s side was a healing balm to Koharu’s soul. -I believe Tsunade will make a great choice. Her advances on the medical field might also appeal to civilians, convince them to loosen their grips in the wallets. Perhaps we can finally make her take on apprentices as well. -she glanced at Homura, making a show of searching for his opinion. Being someone who always followed someone’s else lead, he looked at Danzo. However, he wasn’t as skilled as her on noticing Danzo’s preferences and mistook his silence for neutrality. Koharu knew better. If there was one thing Danzo wasn’t, it was neutral. That old man had an opinion about everything.

-I also agree. -Homura gave his answer. -She has a fearful reputation just like you, Jiraiya.

Danzo kept his silence. He knew that going against the majority would put him on bad terms with Tsunade if she took the hat and discovered that. Voicing his approval, on the other hand, would take away his right of questioning her later once she made a mistake that could put him as the village’s leader.

-Good. -Jiraiya said, letting the deluded mummies believe they actually had a say on who would be Hokage. Ultimately the choice fell to the Jounin Commander, representing the bulk of the shinobi votes, and the Clan’s Heads. -I’m gonna take Uzumaki Naruto with me.

-The jinchuuriki? -Danzo asked, finally positioning himself. This was something he always made his opinion clear, much to the boy’s clan annoyance: keeping a tight leash and treating him like some prized ultimate weapon instead as another shinobi of the village.

-If that’s how you call the Yondaime’s legacy, then yes. Him. -Jiraiya scowled, raising himself to his full height. -That’s not up to debate. I’m strong enough to protect him, not that he needs coddling. His clan has already given me permission and that’s final.

-Jiraiya… -Homura started to talk, this time realizing what side Danzo was taking and hoping to make his friend’s work easier. However, the old Sannin slammed both hands on the Hokage’s table.

-I’m sorry, but I’m not gonna hear a single word about this. -the man steeled his eyes, all traces of his playful nature gone. -Naruto is my honorary grandson and he has the liberty of leaving Konoha unless the Hokage decides otherwise. Right now, we don’t have a Hokage. I’m taking him. It’s bad enough you interfered with his promotion because of your prejudice, just wait until Kushina hears about this. -he gave a predatory smile. -She’s gonna dance on your graves.

Jiraiya left the room without giving time for them to argue, feeling extremely satisfied with things

He picked Naruto at the gate, his cousin behind him and Sasuke following closely. Apparently, they were a package. Karin didn’t trust Jiraiya to look after Naruto, nor Naruto to look after himself, and Sasuke refused to abandon his comrade with an open pervert and his devilish relative. The group set off to Tanzaku after a lot of bickering, heading to where Tsunade was last seen gambling her soul away. At first, Jiraiya calmly walked, but after Karin’s unstoppable nagging about being a chunnin that could move a lot faster, Jiraiya explained his reasons to them.

-I’m using this as an opportunity to teach you something that Konoha won’t be able to stop me. -the man grinned. -But first you have to promise me you won’t use the Kyuubi’s chakra on your training, Naruto. His chakra can turn this technique into a bomb capable of wiping out an entire city.

-I won’t do it, Ero-Sennin. Kurama-Nii wouldn’t let me do something dangerous anyway. -the blonde eyerolled, remembering Kurama’s discussion about his father’s sanity by creating his own version of a bijuudama.

Jiraiya glanced at Karin, trying to convey she needed to keep an eye on him. However, the girl seemed to be completely relaxed about the situation, showing she also trusted Kurama’s judgment, and Sasuke was far from interested in playing babysitter.

-This is the Yondaime’s technique. He passed it to me, his sensei, and his student, Kakashi. -Jiraiya spoke, drawing Sasuke’s attention. -I had reservations about teaching it to Karin-Chan because she isn’t his daughter, but Fuso-Sama insisted that you were as good as one, so I’m making an exception. -the old man spoke. Karin glanced away, slightly touched. She knew that a name or blood didn’t make one family, but they had still taken her in. -Sasuke, though… I’m sorry, but it’s family legacy, kid.

Sasuke shrugged. -I have the Chidori. Dipshit can have the glowing ball.

-Are you talking about the **Rasengan** , Ero-Sennin? -Naruto whispered in awe, tingling in excitement. -Am I ready to learn it?

-Well, you have time and persistence, if nothing else. -the old man answered, making the kid pout. -Ok. I’m gonna do a quick review about it. Your father spent three years creating the **Rasengan** after hearing Kyuubi’s tale about how the bijuudama worked, which is why you can’t use his chakra for this. -he stressed the order again. -The shape is consistent. It’s always gonna be a ball. The size can change, but you need to have more experience with the jutsu to safely hold a bigger one. Once the technique is done, you don’t need more chakra to sustain it, but it’s gonna burst upon contact. -he frowned. -You have seen Kakashi’s **Raikiri** , I take it? -he asked.

-I showed them outside training. -Sasuke said.

Jiraiya once again mused about Kakashi’s sanity in teaching an assassin’s technique to a gennin. Sasuke had taken such a liking to the technique that he decided to rename it. -The **Chidori** is a piercing technique. It’s localized and clean. -the old man said. -The **Rasengan** , on the other hand, is like a drilling hole. It grinds into the target. The strength often knocks the target away, if he’s lucky, but usually it drills a hole through their chest. -he made a grim face. -In theory, it should be a clean hole, but when the grinding motion is over, the pressure keeping the chakra into shape disappears. It’s like a balloon popping. The **Rasengan** bursts, and it hits whatever is in the way. -the man looked away, remembering the damage Minato could do with that attack coupled with his **Hiraishin**. -So, although the point of the impact of a **Chidori** makes more damage than the **Rasengan,** the opposite happens on the exit.

-Sounds awesome. -Naruto and Karin high-fived. Jiraiya sighed, and Sasuke eyerolled.

-Bunch of terrorists. -the brunette muttered under his breath.

-Alright. -Jiraiya clapped, bringing attention back to him before the two Uzumakis started bickering with the Uchiha about which clan was crazier. It happened in the past and Jiraiya wasn’t fond of the results. -Basically speaking, there are three elements to the **Rasengan**. -he returned to the lesson. -The first one is rotation. You have to force your chakra to spin in several directions at once. This is why we use the water balloon. If it pops, then it means the rotation isn’t good. Your chakra is sticking outside the shape. -he explained, then showed them, one hand with a water balloon and the other without it.

-Sounds like the easiest part. -Naruto said, attempting it. It took a few seconds for his balloon to pop, showing he wasn’t such a slouch in chakra control as he led people to believe.

-The second step is power. -Jiraiya grinned, hoping to add challenge to the task. -Your chakra has to rotate with strength. It has to fill the round space and it needs to do it with force. Your goal is to increase volume and density. The best way to train this part is using a rubber ball. -he showed them a rubber ball that dogs used to play. -Your goal is to burst the ball by the grinding motion inside it. The opposite of the first exercise. You don’t have water inside to help the motion. The rubber shell is thicker as well.

In one hand, Jiraiya showed them how the technique looked outside, in the other he showed the effects on the ball. Karin winced. -Yep, that’s gonna be tough.

-The final step is the containment. It takes the longest to master it. -the old man hummed. -It doesn’t matter if you can rotate or if your chakra is dense in the area. If you can’t hold it together, it’s gonna dispel before you have the chance to use it. This part is mostly about focus, but there’s also an exercise. -he showed them another water balloon. -You have to do this without bursting the balloon, again. But it’s harder, because now the chakra is denser. You’ll have achieve perfection when the balloon can’t move at all. The rotation and power together have to be so tightly weaved that this weapon of mass destruction won’t pierce this thin balloon. -he showed them how to do.

-Wow. -Karin said. -I guess you’re not as useless as I thought. -she said, and Sasuke choked on the water he was sipping while Naruto fell back laughing.

Jiraiya sputtered, staring on an endless bickering with Karin while Naruto tried to rotate the chakra in his naked hand, gauging the level of difficulty. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, tried to understand how the technique worked so he could tell Naruto what he was doing wrong. -Hey, Ero-Sennin. What about Senjutsu? Does it get more powerful?

Jiraiya stopped trying to shove Karin into a mud pool by the road’s side. -It’s the same principle, but the results are different. You can make bigger versions easily. Natural energy is easier to dispel than spiritual and physical, so the final burst is more violent as well. -he shivered as Karin’s evil grin grew, already regretting his teachings. Naruto, used to her, didn’t even move, but Sasuke yelped, knowing she was most likely planning to use it on some poor unsuspecting victim, which often meant himself. -This technique requires all of your concentration and control.

-Let’s do this, air head! -Karin exclaimed. -I’m gonna beat Oneesan with this technique next time!

Jiraiya left them while he could leave unscathed, taking Sasuke with him. Realizing the task was much harder than they thought, the duo decided to use clones. At the end of the day, they had to be carried to bed by a traumatized Sasuke vowing to never be left alone with that old womanizer.

–Damn those brats. They’re really stubborn. -Jiraiya complained, knowing he didn’t mind it at all. It kept them occupied, silent, tired at the end of the day and most importantly: they didn’t even complain when he left to do his research, although Sasuke was threatening to tell his mother that Jiraiya wasn’t fit to teach anyone about spy work.

At their pace, the group took nearly three weeks to get close to Tanzaku, but it wasn’t without its benefits. They stopped in a small village a few miles away from the city. -I’m gonna do some reconnaissance tonight and we’ll set for Tanzaku in the morning. I don’t wanna set her off in case she hears we’re coming.

-The chances of her hearing about us are bigger if we stay here. I can use my sensory skills to find her. In a civilian town, her chakra is gonna be like a beacon. -Karin adjusted her red eyeglasses, then closed the leather jacket she was wearing when a boy passing by stared too hard at her chest.

-Trust me on this, Karin-Chan. -Jiraiya insisted.

-No. -Naruto crossed his arms. -Stop treating us like kids. We can stay here, but you gotta tell us how this is a better idea.

Jiraiya moaned in despair at having to explain himself to insubordinate brats. -There are a few contacts around that I can use to gather information without getting closer to the town. Tsunade is not a sensor, but she is paranoid and knows when shinobi are around. I want to know where she’s staying before we approach her.

-Thank you, Ero-Sennin. -Naruto gave a big grin. -That sounds like a good idea, just like you said. Now, what about that ramen you promised? -Naruto lied, knowing Jiraiya would do anything if it got him away from their nagging.

Finding Tsunade turned out to be easier than they thought. Jiraiya waited nearly a week before going after her, but when they set off after her, Karin didn’t have to search for long. Jiraiya already knew she’d be in a gambling house, however, for pure dumb luck purposes, the group spotted her entering the place just as they were strolling through the city.

Jiraiya decided that letting her drink was the best way to get her to listen to them, so they waited a few minutes before entering the gambling/restaurant place. -You two listen to me. -he turned to the children. -Tsunade has a temper. She’s proud too. Don’t goad her into anything. -he narrowed his eyes, seeing their uninteresting faces. -Karin-Chan, what’s your favorite food?

-Takayama Ramen! -she exclaimed, to Naruto’s great disgust and Sasuke’s groan.

-Right, then imagine someone has just ate all your favorite ramen, the shops are closed, Ichiraku’s gone home for the day. -he watched in amusement her face turn from horror to utter rage. -Now, Naruto. That’s Tsunade in a good day. -he patted the boy’s head, chuckling. -So, behave.

They entered the bar, which looked more like a restaurant. Tsunade was seated at the last booth, where she could keep an eye on everything going on around her. Not that she was keeping an eye on anything other than her own cheap Sake, but to her credit she did narrowed her eyes, trying to see him better. -Jiraiya? -she shouted.

-Tsunade. -the man waved at her.

-What are you doing here? -she already started her ruckus.

-I’ve been looking for you everywhere! -he walked towards her. Naruto took a good look at her, instantly noticing the mark in her forehead.

-An old lady, huh? -he glanced at Karin. -That Ero-Sennin!

Still, they followed the man quietly, choosing to watch her before doing anything. Jiraiya introduced them as his apprentice, babysitter and his apprentice’s boyfriend, to which Karin nearly lost right there in a coughing fit. They ordered food, more drinks, a Takayama ramen to Karin and a Miso Ramen to Naruto, while Sasuke scowled at Jiraiya.

-It’s like a reencounter from hell… All those old faces returning today. -Tsunade muttered.

-You mean Orochimaru. -Jiraiya said. When scouting the city he heard about the destruction of a tourist castle by giant snakes. He didn’t find anyone, but he knew exactly what happened: Orochimaru had been left unable to perform jutsus and Tsunade was the best medic-nin in the world. -What happened?

-Nothing important. -she lied, and he noticed her amber eyes glancing at Shizune. Jiraiya didn’t think Tsunade would be naïve enough to not know he was aware of Orochimaru’s reasons to visit. -What do you want? -she started to shuffle a deck of cards.

-I’m gonna be straight with you. In all its wisdom, which we know it’s minimal, the village decided to appoint you as the Godaime Hokage.

Her hand trembled right before the cards. The table seemed completely shocked. Shizune was pale, Tsunade had wide eyes, even Tonton was confused. Karin and Naruto had frowns. As far as they knew, they were searching Tsunade to heal Lee’s injury and examine Sasuke’s cursed mark before removing it.

-It’s true, then. -Shizune whispered. -The Sandaime… It was Orochimaru’s doing, wasn’t it?

Jiraiya nodded. -Did you hear about it?

-Yes. -Tsunade answered. -In fact, he told me himself.

-Wait, wait, wait. -Naruto interfered. -Orochimaru was the one who killed Jiiji? And he’s just walking around?

-Naruto, not now. -Jiraiya warned.

-He’s one of you. A Sannin. -his face hardened. -I can understand why Jiiji didn’t go after him. I heard he was his favorite student. But he isn’t just another nukenin. He attacked the village and he killed his sensei. He’s walking around… And you letting him just… do… it? -he shook, angry. Orochimaru had been doing far worse than just being a nukenin. They could have died in the ambush mission. Kakashi could have been trapped forever. Sasuke could have died from the cursed seal. The village could have ceased to exist in the invasion. Hundreds of innocents, children, could have died. And the Hokage, who had always been kind and considerate of them… He died to protect them all.

-Who’s the brat? -Tsunade asked, annoyed.

-Uzumaki Naruto. -Jiraiya answered. Recognition passed through her amber eyes.

-Don’t change the conversation. -Naruto nearly spat. -You’re saying your traitor former teammate has just appeared and you let him go. And now the village wants you as the next Hokage. Are they fucking mad?

-Naruto, sit down and shut up.

-No way. She’s…

-Sit. Down. -Jiraiya glanced at him. Karin pulled him down forcefully. The silence that followed was awkward. -I’ll say again. The village has chosen you. Do you accept?

Tsunade closed her eyes as if in pain. Naruto didn’t understand what was happening. What was so bad about being Hokage? Sure, the paperwork had half killed the old man before Orochimaru did the job. There were hard decisions to be taken every second. Missions that went wrong. People that died on the field and the Hokage had to break the news to the family. It was a big weight, but Tsunade looked as if he just said her head was being asked.

-That’s impossible. I recuse. -she answered.

To Naruto’s great astonishment, Jiraiya smiled. -You know… that reminds me of something. It’s funny. I remember you saying those words the first and only time I asked you to go out with me.

Still, Tsunade looked gloomy. Shizune seemed to be dreading something. -You know you can’t refuse, Tsunade. There’s no one who contributed more to the village’s victory in the last war. Your abilities are legendary. As a medic and as a fighter. You’re the granddaughter of the Shodaime. In both skill and heritage, you’re the only one who can take the position.

-That’s dumb. -Naruto said. Jiraiya sighed while Tsunade narrowed her eyes. -This whole thing is dumb. What does it matter who she is and what she did? She doesn’t want it.

-She’s the only one in the world that can heal your friend Lee. -at this, Karin’s eyes narrowed. She heard Honoka crying night after night because of Lee. She visited him every day. She had nearly killed Gaara because of what he did. She had been beyond furious when most of the Suna shinobi got scot free because they had been led by someone pretending to be their Kazekage. -Every detail was carefully planned, Naruto. Once she accepts the position, and she will, your friend can be cured. It’s not something I expected a twelve-year-old gennin to understand, so…

Naruto scoffed, but didn’t say anything. There were downsides to making people undermine his intelligence. However, Naruto was never without a plan. If she still refused to become the Hokage, he could ask her to at least cure Lee. He would pay her if he had to. Lee was the most hardworking person in the world.

-You’re getting worse, Jiraiya… -Tsunade taunted. -This apprentice is not nearly as good as the other.

-It’s kind of hard to measure up to the Yondaime. -Jiraiya defended him. -Since a kid, he showed all the signs of being the best shinobi in the world. He was a genius, popular, kind, strong. Brilliant, really. And above all, nearly as good looking as his sensei.

-Yeah, yeah. -she said. -None of that saved him of dying young. Of throwing his life away because of the village. Money is one thing, your life is another. Risking your life for supremacy is a fool’s bet. -she scoffed. -My grandfather and sensei were also willing to die for the village as well. Now they are both dead and the village isn’t any safer than it was before.

Naruto recoiled as if struck in the face. Karin held his hand, but he was shaking. -It seems to me you changed a lot. -Jiraiya said. For once, his face wasn’t amused. -I don’t know what happened to you, but saying this things out loud…

-Tsk. I’m not as young as I look, Jiraiya. The years taught me many things. Sensei should have known better. Trying to be a hero at his age… -she scoffed. Jiraiya’s face twisted into displeasure. He looked beyond pissed, which was something Naruto had never seen in him. -Playing Hokage… I’m out. That’s stupid.

Karin broke the table with his fist. -That’s enough. You fucking hag. -he shouted. -How dare you? You can wallow in self-pity all you want, but you don’t get to talk shit about Minato-Sama in front of his son, your own nephew! -the wood crushed in her clenched fist and Tsunade startled, staring at Naruto. -You don’t get it. You weren’t there. You spit on his sacrifice because you don’t know why he did it. It’s not the fucking village, you idiot! It’s not the buildings, or the walls that Orochimaru destroyed. It’s the place where his family was! The place where everyone he loved was! He died to protect the people he loved, his son, his student, his friends! -she had tears streaming her face. -It’s the place that took me in when I had no home. The place that gave me a family, people that care! You can go around disrespecting people that died for you as much as you want, but all of us would still do it a thousand times over. -at this, Jiraiya was holding her back by the collar of her shirt. -Naruto’s father knew the village was his family. If you want to walk away on that, get the fuck out my sight, but don’t talk shit about Minato-Sama. He didn’t give his life because he was the Hokage. He did it because he loved us.

Tsunade continued to smirk.

-Stop the screaming, Karin-Chan, everyone is looking.

-She’s right. -Naruto said. The whiskers in his face were darker. -I don’t care if she’s old, I’m gonna wipe off this smile off her face.

Tsunade rose to the challenge. -You’re all talk, boy.

-Let’s take it outside, you hag. -Karin answered for him.

Jiraiya sighed in defeat. -I warned them… I did.

Sasuke stared at the empty table. -What the fuck just happened? -he slowly followed the ruckus outside, still unwilling to believe Naruto and Karin had just said they would beat a Sannin.

-A Legendary Sannin facing off a whiny gennin. -Tsunade said. -I should be ashamed of myself.

-There’s a lot of things you should be ashamed of. -Naruto snarled. Inside him, Kurama was raging worse than a bull.

Tsunade showed him an index finger, and Jiraiya facepalmed. -Stop showing off, Tsunade.

-One finger. That’s all I’m gonna use to defeat you.

-You can beat me all you want. To me, you’re the loser. -Naruto charged ahead with his claws out. Tsunade evaded all of his shurikens throws, then hit his forehead with a flick in a hit that sent him tumbling several feet away. Grunting, Naruto conceded that she was good.

-Kid. One question before you pass out. -she said. -Why are you so sensitive about the Hokage? What does it matter to you?

Naruto straightened himself. -Unlike you, I don’t spat on my family’s sacrifices. I don’t leave them behind. Namikaze Minato… for you he’s just another Kage, but to me… he chose death without a second thought just to protect me. He proved what a Hokage was about, and it has nothing to do with being the most powerful person around.

-Oh, do tell me. -Tsunade smirked. -What being Hokage is about?

-The Hokage is the person who has the most power to protect the ones that can’t protect themselves. The Yondaime was a hero. Jiiji was a hero. Every single person that chooses to die to protect the people they love it’s someone worthy. The whole world might not remember them, but to those they protected… They live on with their dreams. They pass on their desire to protect. -he puffed up his chest. -That’s what being Hokage means. I guess someone like you, someone who turned their backs on their precious people, wouldn’t understand. Being Hokage it’s my big dream, to protect what’s close to my heart. And that’s why I’m not gonna let you spit on that!

Tsunade’s eyes trembled and she glanced away. Realizing she was distracted, he decided it was now or never. Trying with all his might, he used both hands to make the **Rasengan**. Charging ahead, the sight of the jutsu startled her. However, before Naruto could reach her, Tsunade sent her finger to the ground. The earth broke, sending him out of balance. The distraction caused his poorly made **Rasengan** to fickle out of existence, leaving a small crater where it dissipated.

-You’re the one who taught him the **Rasengan,** Jiraiya? -she scoffed. -That’s low. Teaching him something he’ll never accomplish, filling his head with stupid ideas. As if he would ever be Hokage.

-I don’t have to prove anything to you. -Naruto said. -But I’ll do it. Three days and I’m gonna finish this jutsu. When I do it, you come back to the village and cure Lee. I don’t care if you become the Hokage or a cockroach.

-Hmph. -Tsunade smirked. -Three days? The Yondaime took three years. -she said. -I’ll give you one week. If you win, I’ll even give you my necklace.

-Tsunade-Sama! You can’t! -Shizune shouted at her.

-It’s not like he’s gonna win, Shizune.

-But that’s the Shodaime’s necklace! It’s not about losing it! You can’t disrespect it like that. No matter how bad things got, you never betted the necklace.

-Don’t make such a big deal, Shizune. -she scoffed. -Let’s go.

-I need another drink. -Jiraiya returned to the bar. -Go back to the hotel. -he told the children. Karin and Naruto walked away, knowing the old man would probably go after women, while Sasuke decided to trail Tsunade from a distance.

Inside the hotel, the two Uzumakis made their beds and brushed their teeth. Naruto was already on his pajamas when someone knocked on the door. -It’s Shizune. -Karin said, and the blonde opened the door.

-Can I speak with you for a second, Naruto-Kun?

-I have to sleep early, Shizune-San. Tomorrow I have to start training.

-It’s about this I wanted to speak with you. There are things you don’t know. About Tsunade-Sama and the necklace.

-I don’t give a damn about that crazy old bat. -he scoffed.

-Don’t say that, please! She’s not the sort of person you think she is. -Shizune begged with tears in her eyes. Uncomfortable, Naruto let her inside.

-I know she abandoned her people. -Naruto said. -Even worse, she abandoned my mother when she needed her the most. She abandoned _me,_ her last family. It’s safe to say I know what sort of person she is. -Naruto crossed his arms, trying to keep the bitterness from showing too much.

-It’s not nearly enough. -Shizune insisted. -You don’t know anything about her… She wasn’t always like this. -her face took on extreme sadness. -She used to be so kind, so dedicated to the village. She saw so many people die on the battlefield… Tsunade-Sama proposed that all teams had a medic-nin. She made the rules for them. It saved so many lives… She loved the village so much! But something happened… Ever since that day…

-What day? -Naruto asked, predicting some sob story coming that would justify that old hag to spit on his father’s name and sacrifice.

-She lost everything. Dreams, hope, loved ones… There was nothing left except that necklace and painful memories. -Shizune sniffed. -You have to understand. That necklace is worth more than her own life. It’s not just another jewelry to be used in a bet.

-It wasn’t my idea, ok? A bet is a bet. -the blonde shrugged.

-You’re wrong if you think you can use it like a trophy! -she exclaimed. -That necklace is cursed. It won’t accept anyone else to use it. Only with her is safe. Every time someone else wears it… they die. -she said, hints of drama everywhere, making Naruto’s head hurt. He wasn’t a fan on people making such a big deal of curses, he had enough of that with his late godfather Fugaku droning on about the Uchiha’s clan Hatred Curse.

-I’m listening. -the blonde offered anyway, knowing the woman wouldn’t leave until she said what she wanted.

-Tsunade-Sama gave the necklace to her little brother. He dreamed of becoming the Hokage and she never cared about the title. He swore to protect the entire village because his grandfather built it. He wanted to follow on his grandfather’s footsteps.

Naruto felt dread inside, knowing he most likely died. -What happened?

-Nawaki died on the battlefield. -Shizune said. -That’s what made her propose to train medic-nin. Her request was going to be shut down, but… My uncle supported her. He convinced everyone. -she gave a smile. -They had things in common. His sister, my mother, had also died. They became closer, sharing the same pain. Tsunade-Sama… fell in love with him. My uncle was tired of the war, he wanted to stop people from dying. He even said… He’d give his life if it meant the war would stop, because he loved the village with all his heart. -Shizune wiped the tears from her eyes. -He wanted to be a Hokage and bring peace, protect people, build a better world. -she said. -Tsunade-Sama gave him the necklace.

Naruto nodded, understanding why someone could grow to be averse to the Hokage title, even if he couldn’t accept it. -He died too, didn’t he?

-He did worse than just die. -Shizune shook her head. -He died in her hands. -at this, Karin gasped, and Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. She knew very well what that felt like, having watched her mother being sucked to death. -She couldn’t heal his wounds. -Shizune continued to talk. -He kept saying he didn’t want to die like that, with so many things to do, but he did and Tsunade-Sama… she broke. She’s been haunted. She can’t forget his blood on her hands. His dreams. His life. They both died with the dream that killed them.

Naruto let out his breath. It was a lot of pain for someone to bear, but he couldn’t condone her choices. -I can understand why she said those things, Shizune-San. But I can’t accept them. My father didn’t die for her to dismiss the village as if it didn’t matter. Her precious people… They were just like my father and Jiiji. I can’t let go of what she said. I don’t have to prove it, but I will. I’m gonna prove her that dreams are worth fighting for. She’s gonna swallow her words. And maybe… Maybe I’ll break that necklace’s curse. -he gave a bright grin, putting some hope in the woman’s heart.

* * *

**August 18 th of 2453, Land of Fire, Tanzaku Gai**

Naruto and Karin worked together to master the jutsu with Sasuke’s help. They used clones, not many of them since the technique demanded the clones to be sturdier than a one-blow thing. However, they progressed, each time realizing something they needed to get better with the help of Sasuke’s Sharingan. Karin was having an easier time due to her chakra control being more refined than Naruto’s. However, his reserves were bigger, so he could go on for longer than her. Their combined efforts completely obliterated the woods outside the city, but the hellish training paid off when they mastered the technique five days into the bet.

Karin wasn’t happy with it, though. Using both hands to charge the chakra would put her in disadvantage. She could work on reducing the time it took to stabilize the ball, but if she couldn’t hide her movements, the opponent would always know when she was going to rip him to shreds. They both decided to use the last two days to refine the **Rasengan.** However, the final day of the bet brought them terrible news.

Orochimaru had offered to bring back Tsunade’s brother and lover in exchange for her to heal his arms that were badly damaged in the fight against Hiruzen. Apparently, she had accepted: Shizune was knocked out when confronted her, and Jiraiya had been drugged. He couldn’t properly use his chakra and Shizune’s healing skills weren’t good enough to bring him back one hundred per cent. Still, they went back to the place where Shizune said the deal would happen: the destroyed castle.

What greeted them was different from the expected.

-Well, I’d say something must have angered her. -Jiraiya said, watching the destruction. Wall after wall, trees, ground, all of them had marks of her punches. -She always had a bad temper.

-She must have refused. -Karin concluded. -But why would she knock out the two people who could help her?

-Maybe she didn’t plan on refusing at first. -Naruto said, still reeling from what Shizune told them. -Or maybe she wanted to protect you. Who knows? The question is where is the old bat now?

-I can find her, but there’s no way Sasuke’s coming.

Sasuke’s eyebrow started to tick. -Karin…

-She’s right. -Naruto interrupted Sasuke. -This is Orochimaru we’re talking about. He’s after you, and Jiraiya can barely protect himself.

-I can take care of myself. -Sasuke groaned. -It’s not like you’re any better than me, dipshit. Our skills are pretty much the same. If I’m a liability, then so are you. We either go together or stay together.

-Stop being mushy and let’s go! -Jiraiya decided. -It’s not like we’ll throw Sasuke straight at Orochimaru.

Karin shrugged, accepting it, then closed her eyes, enhancing her search towards the direction the destruction followed. -This way! -she found Tsunade, and they started to follow the redhead’s lead a few miles outside the town. -She’s battling two people. One of them is Kabuto. That little snitch! -she growled. -I knew he was up to no good.

-Can you recognize the other? -Shizune asked while Naruto racked his brain for information.

The Blood Prison should have kept Kabuto in Konoha, so the traitor was either following him or had found a way around the seal. Considering the news that Kabuto was with Orochimaru when they tried to make a deal with Tsunade, it meant he wasn’t under Naruto’s control anymore.

Karin bit her lip to stop panicking. -I felt his chakra in the Chunnin Exams and invasion. Knowing what I know, I think it’s Orochimaru. -she answered, and after a few seconds, cursed out loud. -They started to fight. Kabuto did something with his chakra… He hit her chest… Fuck, she’s not moving!

-She’s losing to that four-eyed? -Naruto asked in indignation, but inside his mind was working overtime. Kabuto didn’t fight him with everything in the Chunnin Exams, but keeping up with Tsunade? Naruto didn’t survive a single flick at his forehead, so that meant the spy was either Chunnin, or most likely, a Jounin.

Unaware of his thoughts, Karin just kept talking. -No… she hit him with something. Both of them aren’t moving as they should. But I think she’s hurt worse than he is.

-We need to go faster! -Karin jumped on Jiraiya’s back. -Come on, Ero-Sennin! We need your help on this one! -she stuck her arm on his mouth and Jiraiya complained about not being a pedophile like Orochimaru. He was quite proud of not going around biting children. -Shut up, old man! If we die because you were too busy looking at her tits to realize you got drugged… I swear I’ll haunt you forever!

At this, Jiraiya realized that arguing with Karin was even worse than arguing with Tsunade, so he obeyed her, which proved to be a good idea as her chakra helped him get rid of the dizziness and fatigue. They reached Tsunade quickly, just in time for Shizune to stop her from being hit by Kabuto’s kunai. Thinking fast, the woman breathed out a deadly poison cloud of instant effect.

Kabuto leaped back, and the team dragged the unresponsive Sannin away. When the cloud poison was cleared by the wind, Tsunade had blood all over herself despite not being hurt. Using the cover, Kabuto had cut himself in order to splash his blood on her. At first, Naruto couldn’t understand why he would do it, but it seemed to have worked because Tsunade was paralyzed, shaking.

-What’s wrong with her? -he asked. -Can you heal her, Karin?

-This isn’t physical. She’s traumatized by the sight of blood. Only she can get out of this. -Shizune explained, shaking her head in worry.

Orochimaru was the first to break the silence by chuckling and using his abnormally large tongue to lick his lips. -Sasuke-Kun… I see you found a way out of Konoha. Are you ready to come with me?

Sasuke’s face scrunched up in disgust. -Mother taught me to never get close to old perverts that give hickeys to children. -the boy smirked. -That’s you, if you still haven’t got it.

-So mean… Sasuke-Kun, you don’t really think that Konoha can give you the strength you want, do you? They are weak-minded and loving fools that have no idea of the dangers and wonders of the world.

Sasuke scoffed. -Konoha isn’t weak. The only person to die in that invasion was the Hokage, and he left you crippled for life. The curse mark you gave me is under control, and soon will be removed. You failed. To me, it seems like Konoha is not the weak one.

-I see you’re not ready for real power yet. -the Snake Sannin sighed in open disappointment. -So much wasted potential.

-I live to disappoint. -Sasuke shrugged. Meanwhile, Naruto stared at the gray-haired nin, observing the blood markings of the seal around his body. It was still active, it seemed, but a great part of Naruto’s control over the man was gone.

-How did you do it? It’s impossible to change the seal’s specifications without knowing the language used. That’s an Uzumaki secret.

Kabuto smirked, looking beyond pleased with himself. -You said it was based on blood, so I changed my blood.

The blond blinked a few times. -You are one creepy fucker. -he stated, then activated the seal, gauging how much control he still had over the man. It wasn’t much, and since the blood connection on Kabuto’s part was gone, the only thing he could still count on was that his enemy was unable to hurt him or hide from him. -I can work with what I have.

Sasuke, looking between the two, narrowed his eyes. -What did you do, Naruto?

-He can’t hurt me. His body and mind won’t let him, and if he somehow succeeds, he’ll become barbecue. -the blonde grinned.

-I’m gonna marry you one day. -Sasuke chuckled. -Let’s do this.

-I’ll hold you to that, princess. -Naruto teased his friend. -We’ll take Kabuto. -he decided. -Shizune-San, you’re a medic-nin. Watch over Tsunade-Sama. Ero-Sennin, you’re not good yet, so Karin-neechan is gonna help you take on Orochimaru. I hate to say this… But she’s meaner than me. -he pouted and his cousin laughed in victory.

The old man, though, sputtered. -Who died and made you the boss? -Jiraiya started to complain.

-Don’t argue with me. It’s a good plan, right? Do you have a better idea? -Naruto put his hands on his waist, and Jiraiya once again was reminded of Minato kicking away his plans and coming up with better ones.

-Brat. -the toad sage said. -Let’s do it.

Naruto sent clones after Kabuto to understand how he fought now that he wasn’t holding back. He quickly defeated all of them, but his reaction time was off, showing that he was still recovering from whatever Tsunade did to him. On the other side of the grass field, Orochimaru took the bandage off his left arm, seeing as the fight would be taken to him. The skin was purple, necrosed, however, there was a summoning seal on it. Karin recognized it, and she knew Jiraiya did as well. Kabuto had used his own blood to activate Orochimaru’s summoning contract, revealing that he was also a snake summoner. Naruto filled that information for later, noticing the twin giant snakes that appeared.

Jiraiya didn’t seem all that thrilled about being unable to do the same thing. Orochimaru was always one step ahead, and even without the hand signs, he still could use something as deadly as a summon, while Jiraiya never considered he’d be on the same situation one day. -Tsk. What an asshole. I can’t summon Gamabunta. Tsunade’s drug is suppressing my chakra.

-At least both of you are on the same page. No one can use chakra. -Karin scoffed. -Don’t worry. I’ve got just the thing for this. -grinning maniacally, Karin performed the summoning. a huge amount of chakra bursting from the seal drawn on the floor. In its place, a big fox appeared, six tails slashing wildly, fangs dripping with droll, bloodlust seeping the area. -Tenko-San. -Karin greeted the fox, curling her fingers in the fur.

-Karin… -the male fox spoke. -It’s been a while, brat.

-I can’t summon you to hunt squirrels. Told ya I’d make the wait worth it. -she pointed at Orochimaru, making Tenko’s grin widen, his killing intent causing shudders.

-A Sannin? I see… You’re walking in my footsteps, brat. -Tenko grew in size, easily matching the snakes that he was anxious to step on. Jiraiya, wanting to help taking down the snakes, summoned a swamp under them.

The old man’s efforts weren’t that helpful. -Damn, those aren’t deep enough to swallow them.

-At least they’re not going anywhere. -Karin grabbed Jiraiya’s arm with a steel grip. -Go get him! -she threw the old man towards Orochimaru, then jumped on Tenko’s head.

-You’re evil. -the fox chuckled.

-I’m cute. You’re evil. Now let’s give him hell. -she let out a war cry, battle fans coming alive with chakra. Tenko shuddered from the noise, his ears sensitive. Still, he followed her lead and pounced on the snake.

On the other side of the battle, Naruto was facing Kabuto with Sasuke at his back. Shizune tried to help with her senbon projectile, but Kabuto had used the earth as cover to grab her by the ankles and hurt her tendons. Like Tsunade, she couldn’t move, although at least the Sannin was conscious. Naruto used his claws to cut Kabuto and Sasuke tried to cut off his legs with a sword. However, the spy was also a medic-nin, a truly skilled one. He ate plasma pills to keep the blood loss from slowing him down, healed himself when he could, and used his chakra scalpel to keep Naruto away while choosing to attack Sasuke.

It was a tight fight. Naruto knew his control of chakra chains was bad to use against a jounin and his clones weren’t enough to give trouble to Kabuto. His trump was the newly mastered **Rasengan** since his summoning contract probably wouldn’t faze Kabuto after seeing Karin’s. He would wait to call on Reiko when Kabuto was sure he couldn’t do the same as his cousin. On the other hand, all that Sasuke needed was a clear shot to drive the **Chidori** through his chest.

The fight went on for minutes without scales tipping. Jiraiya’s pained yell took away Naruto’s focus and in that deadly second, Kabuto sent a palm thrust of degenerative chakra that threw him away several feet. Sasuke used that window frame in which Kabuto was feeling victorious to bury his sword in his thigh and channel lightning through it.

Kabuto flickered away, already trying to heal himself. Sasuke couldn’t follow through because the blonde was gasping. Naruto couldn’t breathe. His chest was tight, his heart was beating erratically. However, Kabuto wasn’t going after him anymore. His target was Tsunade.

He kicked and punched her unresponsive body. All she did was tell him to go away and leave her alone. Naruto had never seen someone with such a fucked-up mind and he actually lived with Karin.

_-You know what you gotta do, kit… She’s not a monster. Even though she said those things about Minato… We all say shit when we’re bitter and hurt._

Naruto clenched his teeth. Kurama wasn’t one to give his opinion on Naruto’s daily shenanigans. They talked and teased after things happened, not before. Usually, it was his mother who gave advice. If the fox said something, then he probably saw something in Tsunade that he was able to sympathize.

-Damn foxes… All of them crazy, I swear.

Speeding away, he put himself in front of Tsunade, receiving Kabuto’s punch in the forehead and making the man scream in pain at the Blood Prison seal’s coming to life.

- _Not what I had in mind… but you do you. -_ the fox teased his choice.

_-Why do you care, Kurama-Nii?_

_-I can feel negative emotions… That’s not only about killing intent. Her hatred, pain, despair… She’s alone. She’s hurting every second she lives. I’m not good with feeling... But I know the hag’s not evil. She’s just in need of a good therapy._

Naruto winced, feeling the blood drip from his forehead. - _Besides… -_ the fox continued. - _That four-eyed traitor is helping Orochimaru. He’s helping hurt Sasuke. And he killed the old man. I know you never agreed with the way foxes treated lives… As if it was ok to kill, as long as you got out alive. But this isn’t about survival. Kill this trash, Naruto. Protect Konoha. That’s what your father died for._

Naruto steeled himself. -That’s a hell of a pep talk. -he said, confusing Kabuto. -It got the job done. You’re done, two-faced backstabbing little shit. You’re gonna learn not to mess with Konoha! Sasuke!

Making four clones, he used them to hold Kabuto in place, grabbing his arms and legs. Focusing the condensed chakra in his hand, he used the other to add rotation, then upped the power. Ignoring everything else, he went for the kill, knowing Sasuke was doing the same by the sound of it.

 **Rasengan** grinded on Kabuto’s stomach while **Chidori** tried to pierce his back. The dispelling chakra obliterated the ground on its way, pushing both Kabuto and Sasuke back. The target of the attacks was left panting, bleeding, ribcage showing. However, while being attacked on both sides, the spy concentrated his chakra on the point of impact to minimize the damage and start the healing. As the clones dissipated from the onslaught of chakra, he also used his free hand to land another blow to Naruto’s chest.

Kabuto was still standing while Naruto passed out, coughing blood.

-Naruto! -Sasuke ran, holding his friend before he could hit the floor.

Tsunade screamed, getting out of her stupor once she caught sight of her nephew getting hurt. She ran to him, then immediately started the healing. -The muscles of his heart are dilacerated. -she focused her chakra in two fingers to focus on the area where the heart’s divisions were compromised, mixing oxygenated blood with the other half. When Naruto didn’t start to heal by himself, Tsunade realized Kabuto’s blow had also been in hope of stopping him from getting help from the Kyuubi’s chakra. -You’re an Uzumaki, brat! Uzumakis don’t die easy, Kyuubi’s chakra or not! For the last time… This is the last time I’m trusting those words! -she started to cry. -You better live and make Hokage, you hear me! -she stopped shaking, then spread her palms and healing chakra. His heartbeat regained its strength and his breath evened out. Still, his chakra was depleted, insufficient to bring back the connection between his body and the Bijuu. He had probably been training before going after her.

Sasuke, standing protectively between Naruto and Kabuto, refused to look back and watch his friend’s deathly pale body. Something exploded, and things started to go out of hand. Somehow Orochimaru had landed a blow on Jiraiya. The giant fox was finishing off the snake while Karin was busy with the second one. Tsunade’s traitorous teammate was coming after her.

No. He was coming after Naruto, and Sasuke was on the way. He wouldn’t hurt the Sharingan wielder, and that proved true when he kicked the boy away. His mouth opened and a sword came out of it… just in time to stick on Tsunade’s chest.

Orochimaru’s eyes widened, and he cursed inwardly. -Hime… -the snake spoke. -Of all the people… you’re the last one I’d like to kill. Tsunade… Listen to me… if this brat lives, you have no idea of the problem he’s gonna bring.

-No. -the woman snarled, wanting nothing more than to finally kill him. -You listen to me. Even if it’s the last thing I do, I’ll protect this brat.

Orochimaru laughed, and Sasuke tried to find a way to sneak behind his back. -And how do you plan on doing this? Look at you. Shaking like a leaf in the wind. Why would a Sannin risk its life to save some stupid gennin?

Tsunade didn’t let his words get to her. A Kage wasn’t more important than a little gennin, it was the other way around, but someone like that man would never accept it. -Because by saving him, I’ll be saving my home, the village.

-Do you really think you’re protecting the village? -Orochimaru frowned, not understanding the way she thought.

-This stupid gennin was chosen by destine to be the Hokage.

Orochimaru, long ago over by being cast aside from getting the hat, scoffed at the title. -Hokage? Who cares about it? It’s just some stupid title. Only a sentimental fool would want it.

His words struck Tsunade in the face once she realized they were hers. She said those things. She betrayed the dreams and sacrifices of the people who wished to protect their loved ones with their arms and lives.

-Then I’m the queen of fools. From now on, I’m risking it all too.

-Well, if you want to die for him, I’ll gladly help you! -Orochimaru readied his sword once again, slashing her across the chest, going after Naruto. Sasuke screamed, **Chidori** aiming for the heart, but only reaching the shoulder. Orochimaru’s arm fell to the ground, useless, and his sword once again pierced Tsunade. She had thrown herself over Naruto’s vulnerable body, protecting him from the sword. Her blood fell on his face, and the blonde’s blue eyes flickered open, vision hazy. -Well, I’m impressed with your determination. -Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke, passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Tsunade steeled herself. -Didn’t I tell you, asshole? I rather die than let you have him.

Orochimaru kicked her. -You’re already half dead. You talk big words but look at you. You’re shaking. You can’t let go of your fear of blood, can you? It’s useless. And because of what? A stupid kid you don’t even know. Some despicable village you left years ago.

His words woke up a hurricane of vengeance inside her and Tsunade stopped shaking with a roar. She kicked Orochimaru away with all she had. -I just remembered something, bastard. I was chosen as the Hokage. -the Byakugou seal glowed on her forehead, markings appearing and crossing her face. Holding the hand sign, her chakra enveloped her in red light, then healed her completely, not even a single scratch left.

-What is this…? -Orochimaru wondered, baffled at the full healing.

-You can dilacerate me as long as you want. I can’t be killed -she taunted him, knowing his life-long desire of becoming immortal, angering him.

Orochimaru leaped away when she started her summoning jutsu. Kabuto managed to use his last chakra to summon Manda just as Katsuyu appeared under Tsunade’s and the boy’s bodies. On her side, Tenko was standing, Karin bandaging Jiraiya’s chest on top of the giant fox.

The three summons faced each other, evaluating their respective opponents. Manda was the first to speak. -What is this, Orochimaru? Why did you drag me here? Don’t you know I hate being summoned? Maybe I should just eat you and be done with it.

-Please, Manda-Sama. -Kabuto said, ready to pass out from wounds that didn’t finish healing and chakra exhaustion. -You’ll be rewarded.

-Who do you think you’re talking to, bug? What do people like you have that I might want? -the snake scoffed, disgust rolling in waves. -Well, Orochimaru, once this is done, I’ll want one hundred human sacrifices.

Karin shuddered in anger, but Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from drawing attention to her. -Katsuyu, take Naruto and Sasuke to Shizune. -Tsunade ordered her summon, and the slug made two smaller clones to take the boys away. Tenko glanced at the blonde, wondering why Reiko wasn’t with him. He might be nearly evil, but every fox summoner was under his direct protection unless they decided to fight each other.

-A fox, huh. -Manda chuckled, tongue licking its fangs. -I’m gonna make a good snack today.

Tenko hissed, fur standing up. -You can try, overgrown worm. I’ve always wanted a snakeskin wallet.

The bickering of the summons was stopped when one of the Sannin spoke. -You’re not worthy of being one of us anymore, Orochimaru. This ends now. -Jiraiya said.

-Once this is over, there will be one of us less in the world. -Tsunade braced herself, knowing she was the one who would make the first move.

Katsuyu shot a jet of acid towards Manda, but the snake swiftly used a rock to slid off the way, then constricted around the giant slug.

-I’m gonna start with you! -Manda opened its huge maw, ready to pounce, but Tenko moved like a blur, a long katana putting itself between Tsunade and the fangs. Manda bit down the sword, pinning the three in a stalemate position. Nonetheless, the snake continued to compress itself around Katsuyu, but the slug broke down in countless of smaller slugs that ran away and reattached themselves again. Meanwhile, Tenko used the distraction to rain down his tails on the snake. Manda let go of the sword to defend itself, but the fox quickly retreated after landing his blow.

-Now, brat! -Tenko shouted to Karin. As the snake slid forward at great speeds, Karin and the fox combined their powers. She let out the strongest stream of fire she could make while Tenko breathed out air, creating a firestorm that seemed to burn forever. Inside the flames, they watched the snake melt and fall apart.

-That’s enough, I think. -Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, but the fox didn’t lower its guard.

Tenko chuckled, amused. -Too easy. -he recognized the trick, knowing exactly like the snakes fought from spying afar. -He changed his skin.

Underneath them, the ground shook like an earthquake was about to happen. Tenko prepared itself to either hold tight or jump high. Something shot up right in front of him, and the fox used his claws to hold it. -His tail? -Karin asked. -But then… -she looked back as the head of the snake rose from the ground behind them, giant maws opened, ready to bite on her summon. She knew Tenko could bat it away with its powerful tails, but she readied her chains anyway.

Karin’s preparation turned out to be in vain. Out of nowhere, Tenko’s previously lost sword flew towards them. Caught in the momentum, Manda had no time to even sense it, and the sword lodged itself in the snake’s head, closing its maw and pinning it to the ground. On the sword’s pommel, Tsunade was standing, glowing in rage and power. Orochimaru shot out his tongue, constricting Tsunade’s throat, seeing her as the biggest threat.

-I always wondered how it would be to twist your pretty little neck. -the Sannin chuckled, tongue out. -You say you can’t be killed… but what if I keep on taking away your life as fast as you can regenerate it?

To Karin, it sounded like a good strategy. Tenko would even applaud his bloodthirst. However, Tsunade, even low on chakra, used her strength to squeeze her arm between the slimy tongue and her neck. She broke the headlock with a shout and pulled up his tongue, bringing him towards her. When Orochimaru got close, she unleashed a mighty punch on his face. Karin winced, watching as he flew to the ground. However, the slug Sannin wasn’t done. She pulled the snake Sannin upwards again, holding his tongue and keeping on hitting him.

It seemed, though, that her punches did nothing on him. On anyone else, her fist straight to the head meant instant death, but Orochimaru received dozens and wasn’t even bleeding. Finally, Tsunade hit him hard enough that his skin broke, showing a second skin underneath, just like a snake. Distracted at what that meant, Orochimaru managed to catch her by the waist with his tongue, bringing Tsunade close at the same time the sword left his mouth, ready to impale her through the chest again. The woman caught the blade between her feet, twisted it away, then kicked his face. Still, no matter how much she kept hitting, he was still standing. There was something incredibly wrong with him.

Using the scalpel technique, she launched a palm strike at him in close range, knowing there was no way he wouldn’t be hurt from real. Orochimaru took the brunt of it, bleeding and crying out. Manda, realizing there was nothing more he could do in the fight, dispelled himself, swearing he would take revenge on everyone. In the smoke, only Orochimaru and Kabuto were left standing.

-So you refuse to heal me, Tsunade. -the snake Sannin said. -It doesn’t matter. I don’t need you. I have another way and I’ll destroy the village using it. I hope we meet each other again soon, when I’ll be walking among you, until then…

His words and his face explained everything to Tsunade, and she had to force herself to keep the food down. -Someone’s else body… Orochimaru, you…

The snake Sannin sank in the ground, disappearing, while Kabuto used the signs for a self-reverse summon and left in a cloud of smoke.

Karin’s head twisted. -Orochimaru’s not gone yet. -she whispered. -Tenko-San, please track him. I know you like to wreak havoc, but we need to know where our enemies are going.

-Yes, yes, brat. -his size continuously declined until he was a small as a cat. -See you soon. Don’t be a stranger.

Karin fell to the ground, legs shaking as the adrenaline left her. She had never seen a battle as furious as that one. Attacks happened as quick as the blink of an eye, a hit that meant certain death was followed by another one, no time to check whether it was enough already. Compared to them, Karin felt that she was less than a bug.

-Are you ok? -Tsunade asked, leaning against Jiraiya.

Karin nodded, looking around. -Where’s my otouto? Is he ok? And Sasuke?

-They’re fine. -Tsunade helped the redhead to stand up, then led her towards Shizune. Sasuke was sleeping soundly, clutching Naruto’s arm like a pillow, making Karin coo.

-They are so gonna marry one day. -she kissed their foreheads, chuckling. -Dorks.

The group stayed in place for a few minutes before heading back to the hotel. When Naruto woke up again, Tsunade had decided to be the Hokage and her necklace was on his body. Karin seemed immensely pleased with herself and Shizune was grinning from ear to ear while Sasuke was snoring lightly.

-I take a nap for five minutes and now she’s Hokage?

-Is there something bothering you, Naruto? -Jiraiya asked. Naruto had his arms crossed and was pouting like a child.

-Hn… Is just… Isn’t a Hokage supposed to be kind and everything else? Like Jiiji was? She’s mean and greedy. And she’s got a horrible mood. And she’s not really smart if she tried to drug you and go after snake bastard by herself. -he huffed. -She’s a fifty-year-old lady that used a jutsu to look young. I wonder if that’s what we really want as a Hokage.

Tsunade, not used to the blonde, didn’t know that he was just messing with her. -Do you wanna solve this outside, brat? -she shouted at his face, eyebrow ticking.

Jiraiya sighed in defeat. -Here we go. We’ll start everything again.

Indeed, they took the fight outside. -A Hokage shouldn’t need to dirty her hands with a brat like you. One finger, that’s all I’m gonna use. -she said.

-Stop calling me brat, hag! I’m gonna be Hokage one day, and a lot better than you, too.

-Really? -she smirked, flicking her hair behind her. Naruto launched himself forward, hoping on slipping a clone behind her when she wasn’t looking. However, Tsunade used her single finger to get rid of his forehead protector. Finger poised, ready to give a flick, Naruto closed his eyes, dreading it.

The flick didn’t come. Instead, Tsunade kissed his forehead lovingly. He blushed hard, hearing Karin’s loud cackling. -You know, I still won. -he said after recovering from the shock. -You said one finger.

Tsunade’s forehead ticked in annoyance. -Come back here, you brat!

* * *

**August 21 st of 2453, Land of Tea, Degarashi Port**

The invasion in the Chunnin Exams, dubbed Konoha Crush, didn’t manage to kill a single shinobi. Although there were around twenty civilian casualties, and three people were left crippled for life. While Tsunade busied herself with sorting through the Sandaime’s mess, showing the elders who was in charge and finding a way to increase Lee’s chance of survival, missions were piling up. The village couldn’t afford to show itself as weak, so refusing wasn’t an option. Being forced to give dangerous missions to gennin groups, she carefully chose the ones they were more likely to succeed at.

Team seven was given an escort mission that was all sorts of trouble from the beginning. Two rival families in the Land of Tea would solve their feud in a foot race to a temple. The Wasabi and Wagarashi clans hired shinobi to protect their runner, meaning that foul play was allowed, but it would have helped if Tsunade at least knew who they were supposed to escort. According to her, every four years there was a ceremony in the Todoroki Temple, and although they knew who was going to run for the other family, the Wasabi family was tight-lipped about theirs.

Kakashi was busy with a mission, so his team would have to go without him. The Wasabi messengers had already been attacked on the way to ask for the mission, so team seven were confused as shit about the need to solve things by running if they were just gonna kill each other in the back. To top it all, their client, when finally revealed, turned out to hate shinobi.

Idate was an annoying little shit on his best behavior. Sasuke and Naruto had to hold back Tenten from skinning him alive when he said she should give up being a kunoichi and go out with him. Still, he was fast and led them on a merry chase. Naruto gave up on following him as soon as he took off leg weights. Anyone who ran that fast with those things on was not someone you ran after.

The head of the Wasabi explained that Degarashi Port’s two main families had taken a friendly race to the temple into a violent rivalry for the control of the city. The Wagarashi family had won the last race by calling for a shinobi to sabotage the Wasabi’s family runner. Since then, they had fixed the prices of everything in the port, taking anything they wanted, and being violent with anyone who didn’t do as they wished.

-I don’t care for the tales, really. -Sasuke interrupted the man’s touching speech. -Shinobi don’t do their jobs because they get teary-eyed at people’s suffering. We’re paid to do what you tell us to. We accept the mission.

-Don’t be so cold-hearted, bastard. -Naruto hit his head. -It’s a bad situation.

-If the Wagarashi had hired us instead of the Wasabi… what do you think would have happened, dipshit? We’re bound to our duties, not our moral compass. As long as the mission gets done…

Tenten sighed. -Shut up both of you. You have to work on your social skills, Sasuke. A simple yes would have worked.

Sasuke took a few seconds to answer. -I apologize, Jirocho-Sama. I simply wanted to reassure you that no matter what we’ll finish this. -he glanced at Idate. -Even if it means putting up with that disrespectful little shit.

Idate raised his head in defiance. -You…

-You are the worst sort of client. -Sasuke’s eyebrow ticked. -I don’t care if you don’t like me. I’m not here to hold your hand and cheer you on. I’m here to make sure other shinobi won’t kill you as you do your job. We don’t have to like each other. We don’t have to talk. We don’t have to even look at each other. All you have to do is run. In return, the only thing I ask of you is not trying to hinder our job simply because you dislike us.

-Sasuke… -Tenten warned him.

-No. This is the sort of thing that nearly killed us. You don’t seem to care, but I’m gonna tell you either way. -Sasuke’s Sharingan activated, showing things to Idate as he talked. -Our first mission was just like this one. We were supposed to escort a man. He lied to us about why he needed the escort. We had to face a S-Rank nukenin that nearly killed us and our sensei. He did this because he couldn’t pay the whole mission. As it happens, Idate, the teams are assigned according to the difficulty. A better team would have been sent if the man said he was being targeted by dangerous people. -he finished showing images to Idate. -He hindered our mission and we nearly paid for it. If you have anything against us… It doesn’t matter. But if you put my teammates in risk with your antics… I’ll come back and kill you.

-Sasuke, that’s enough! -Tenten shouted. -We don’t threaten our clients!

-Yes, we do. -Sasuke crossed his arms. -Kakashi-sensei did it just fine. -he turned to Jirocho. -So, what exactly is the mission?

Jirocho gulped, sending a warning glance at Idate. -The runners will leave Degarashi Port by ship to the Modoroki Shrine in Nagi Island. There are two jewels, one for each runner. The second part of run is by foot, to the Todoroki Shrine in O’ Uzu Island. Reaching the jewels first doesn’t matter. The one who can bring theirs to the final stop is the winner. Outside this, everything is game. Shortcuts, sabotaging the other… Even killing.

Naruto tilted his head, thinking about ways to go about their mission. -Who is the other runner?

-Fukusuke Hikyakuya. -Jirocho answered. -The Wagarashi family contracted a shinobi from Amegakure. We managed to discover his name. Aoi Rokusho. We don’t know if he’s alone or as a team.

-Hm. -Naruto frowned. -There’s a few ways we can do this. -he glanced at his teammates. -We can take on this shinobi. Kill or incapacitate. We can sabotage the other runner, same way. We can sabotage the ship. We could also stay outside of the runner’s business and just protect your runner from outside interference.

Jirocho glance away. -I rather not take part on any killing, if possible. But not if your lives are at risk.

-We can do that. -Naruto turned to Sasuke. -You’re our strategist, bastard. What do you think we should do?

Sasuke blushed lightly. Naruto almost never gave leadership to him, most likely because the best ideas came from the blonde. -I have one question, Jirocho-San. Are the runners prohibited from already having help in the ship?

-No. -he answered. -They will run from the starting point to their ships by themselves, but that’s the only rule about it.

-Hn. -Sasuke glanced at Idate. -We’ll abstain ourselves from going after the other runner. Shinobi from Amegakure have a personal vendetta against Konoha, so they might come for us. We will focus on protecting your runner from close. The details will be discussed between us. The less people who know it, the better. -he gave a respectful bow. -Have a good night, Jirocho-San.

The team left to their rooms in silence, Sasuke frowning all the way. -Naruto. Is there anyone listening?

-No. I’ve been checking all the time. -the blond shook his head.

-Then send a clone after Idate. Knock him out.

-What? -Tenten shrieked.

-He’s not gonna let us do this otherwise. -Sasuke sighed. -He’s fast. Tracking him is hard if he decides to run away from us. If we can put a seal on him… A reverse summoning so we can always find him or just a tracking seal tied to a map… Securing his whereabouts is the only thing we can’t fail at.

Naruto nodded, acquiescing that Sasuke’s idea had merit. -Ok. I’ll do it. But the reverse summoning uses his chakra. It’s not safe to do this on a civilian… Even though his chakra network is a bit too loose for a common person. -he frowned, then made a clone. The second Naruto used the invisibility technique and left.

-We need to find out about this nin. -Tenten said. -He’s probably a chunnin, but if he is, then he has a gennin team. If he’s a jounin, he might be alone. Unless he’s a sensei.

-I’ll send clones to find anyone with suspicious chakra. -Naruto said. -We might want to at least do something against the other guy’s ship.

-He will probably check in the morning before the race starts. -Tenten dismissed the idea.

-Long range explosives are a thing, Tenten. -he grinned. -I can make a hole in the water barrels. He can’t drink sea water. I could plant rats to eat his food. I can do some damage in the basement, use a Genjutsu to hide holes in the ship.

-We were hired to escort. -Tenten insisted.

-Making the other runner slower might force the hired nin to go after us with more strength. We should leave him alone. -Sasuke decided. -Still, Aoi has already attacked the Wasabi clan. He might sabotage our ship. We should pay attention to that.

-If it comes to worse, we can run over water. Idate might throw a fit… But we can just knock him out and carry him like a sack of potatoes. -Tenten laughed.

-What happened to not threatening the client? -Sasuke arched his eyebrow.

-It’s not threatening if you just do it. -Naruto wisely answered.

-Don’t you have a job to do? -Tenten hit him with a pillow.

M **ornin** g came in the Degarashi port. The entire town was gathered there, listening to a man talking, opening the race. He called out the names of the runners, shocking team seven. Their client’s last name was Morino, just like Ibiki, but they had never heard about any relatives of the man. Still, it might explain how Idate’s chakra pathway showed signs of use.

When the shout to begin was given, Idate ran to the other side, completely ignoring the ship on the port right in front of him.

Sasuke sighed, then glanced at Naruto. -I told you he’d do something like that.

Resigned, they ran after him. Idate followed the coastline a few miles before taking a shortcut in the trees. -Why would he come this way? Did he plan something? -Tenten asked out loud.

-It might have been his plan since the beginning. -Sasuke said. -Either way, we have to follow him. We’re his escorts. We’re not here to force him to run or to take a certain path. Go ahead and ask him what he’s planning, Naruto.

The blonde did. Idate continued to be a total asshole and said it was none of his business, to which Naruto tackled him to the ground. -Stop, you stupid mule. We’re trapped in a Genjutsu. -he pointed at the tree. -We’ve passed this tree already.

Idate looked around, eyes widening. Making a hand seal, he released the Genjutsu, and without waiting, started running again, having identified the route. However, the boy ended up running straight into a cliff. He was already mid fall when Naruto caught him by the waist pouch, holding himself in the earth with chakra in his feet. -Don’t move. -Naruto said. He carefully put one step after the other until they were safe. Sasuke had a tick in his eyebrow.

-I didn’t need your help! -Idate shouted, to which Naruto’s eyebrows shot up.

Tenten shrugged. -Ok. -she kicked him, sending him over the edge, holding him by the back of his shirt. -What did you say? You don’t need us? You were falling just like this. What were you going to do, huh? Sprout wings and fly away? You were dead. Dead. -she pulled him back. -You were dead because you ran ahead without waiting for us.

-I can’t just keep waiting on you, I have to win the race! -he defended himself.

-Yeah, about that… -she crossed her arms, annoyed. -Why did you come this way?

-I don’t have to…

-What did I tell you, Idate? -Sasuke interrupted him, taking a step closer, finally done with his childish behavior. -What did I fucking tell you? Repeat what I told you. Repeat!

The boy took a step back, terrified at the red swirling eyes. -What…

-I told you to not hide things from us. You did it and now you nearly killed yourself. Worse, you put Naruto in danger. -Sasuke cracked his knuckles. -The next time you tell a lie, I’m gonna rip off your tongue.

-Where are you going to? -Tenten interrupted Sasuke before he’d start doing it.

Idate, having realized Sasuke was beyond pissed, started to talk. -There’s a port in the north. In this season, the ocean currents flow straight to Nagi, but not here. I noticed the winds were against me in Degarashi. I prepared another ship a few days ago in case something like this happened. There’s a storm coming in that path.

-Right. -Naruto crossed his arms. -And you couldn’t have said this yesterday? You didn’t know if you would need to change route, but you prepared for it. You could have told us. Because of this, you nearly died. -the blonde sighed. -Shinobis have one rule above all, Idate, and is to always finish a mission. We accepted it, so we’re not gonna aid the enemy in any way. You don’t have to trust us. But trust those rules.

-I still think we should rip off his tongue. -Sasuke muttered.

-Let’s just go already. -Tenten started to run towards the ocean, pulling her moody teammate along. Idate quickly gained ground on her, and they followed into the ship without further interruptions.

-We’re gonna reach Nagi in about an hour. -Idate said. He went after the wheel, guiding the ship in silence.

-What do you think about him? -Tenten asked, leaning against the rail.

The blonde frowned. -He’s not a normal person. He runs fast. His chakra isn’t like a civilian’s. He dispelled the Genjutsu by himself. True, he didn’t see it was a layered trap, which points to an amateur’s job. -Naruto said.

-He might have stayed some time in a shinobi village. Maybe he was even a gennin. -Tenten wondered.

-Tsk. -Naruto snorted. -That’s how much I’m willing to bet. No way he’d ever be Chunnin.

-I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Naruto, you didn’t make Chunnin either. -Sasuke teased him, pointing at his Chunnin vest.

-I made it into the finals! -the blonde sputtered.

Idate seemed to have heard and interrupted them. -The finals? Things must have really gone downhill, then. It used to be impossible. Your proctor was probably a softie.

Naruto grinned, making Idate realize it was all planned to make him reveal himself. -So you tried to take the Chunnin Exams and failed. You’re from Konoha.

-Morino, huh. -Sasuke said. -Ibiki Morino.

-What did you say? -he turned to them, wide-eyed.

-That was our proctor. Not a softie at all. -Sasuke said.

-My brother is alive? -Idate whispered.

-Why wouldn’t he be? -Naruto frowned, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact Idate was Ibiki’s brother.

-But… He’s really alive? You’re not kidding? -Idate seemed to be desperate for it to be true. Sasuke, knowing he could press for answers, was about to speak when an arrow hit the ship.

-It’s an ambush. -he unsheathed his swords by the sight of another ship going straight to them, firing projectiles. Arrows, senbon, kunais. Harpoons lodged themselves in the wood, bringing the ship closer to them, and although Sasuke quickly cut the rope, a few enemies had made into the ship.

-They’re already here -Naruto said. Several nin were raising from the floor. -These are the same guys who ambushed us in the exams.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. -None of them are real, just like before. -he looked upwards when drops fell on his arms, seeing that it was raining something black. -Oil?

As the realization caught up to him, a flying arrow with fire hit a puddle of the black substance and the ship blew up in flames. -Tenten! -Naruto shouted, knowing she was the only one of them that could use Water release.

-I’m on it! -she released the seal in her scroll, washing away the fire with a water dragon that she had prepared beforehand. The smoke and mist rose, obscuring the view. -Naruto, watch over Idate. Sasuke, let’s get them on their own boat.

Following the plan, Tenten and Sasuke ran after the opponents. Hidden by mist and the invisibility jutsu, Sasuke used his eyes to beat them as much as he could while Tenten laid a trap around her. When the view cleared and only Tenten was visible, the three launched themselves towards her, unwillingly stepping on the loose board she hid with Genjutsu. Underneath it, a bed of senbon pierced their feet and Tenten threw a wire net with weights on top of them, making use of the shock caused by the pain. She channeled her chakra through the wire net, activating the seals and trapping them, then Sasuke showed himself, using his eyes to lock them on a Genjutsu state of sleep.

-What are we gonna do with them? -she asked. -Jirocho-San said not to kill unless our lives were in danger, but… We’re not in danger right now.

Sasuke was far from merciful. -Death. That’s what they wanted to give us. -in a quick slash, Sasuke cut off their heads with his sword. -Quick and painless, unlike being burnt to death. Let’s take this ship, the fire burned the other too much.

They settled on the formerly enemy ship, letting their own sink. Idate threw up once he saw the bodies and Naruto commented that Sasuke could have just thrown them at the sea instead of killing them.

-I don’t let my enemies try a second time, Naruto. This was their second and they were specially invested on killing us. Still, if you want them on the sea so bad… -Sasuke threw the bodies in the water. -There you go.

-You’re a cold-hearted bitch, bastard. -Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke smirked. -I bet Reiko-San would love me.

-Shut up! -he blushed. Tenten ignored their antics, then pulled Idate behind the steering wheel and stood guard until they reached the island.

-I’m finally safe. -Idate said, still shaken up from his close encounter with enemy shinobi. There wasn’t any other ship in the coast as far as the eye could see, and he sighed in relief.

-I wouldn’t say safe. -a voice called, prompting him to jump back. Idate shook, recognizing it.

-You! It was you! -he pointed an accusing finger, starting to shake.

-Didn’t I tell you not to trust anybody, Idate? -the shinobi spoke. Looking around, Idate realized he was alone, no signs of the team protecting him. Worried, he imagined whether they had abandoned him, used him as bait or killed by Aoi.

He turned to the man. -That… that was all your fault.

Aoi laughed cruelly. -My fault? You’re the one who likes to run away. You’re just like me. You never trusted anyone but yourself in your life and you never thought about anyone beyond yourself. You abandoned your village and betrayed your brother. You only care about yourself. A person like this doesn’t deserve to live. -Aoi prepared senbon. He was about to throw them when a smoke bomb was launched, so he leaped backwards, throwing his senbon, then watched his surroundings. The smoke cleared, and it showed Idate and the three shinobi. His senbon hit the target, but now they had help.

-Aoi Rokusho. -Sasuke said. -I knew I recognized your name from somewhere. You’re a nukenin from Konoha.

Tenten was holding Idate’s quivering frame. -The senbon were poisoned. -she said, extracting the needles.

-You know what to do, Tenten. We’re gonna take care of him.

-I’m not gonna use my chakra on you. You’re not worth it. -Aoi said, preparing more senbon. Naruto realized Sasuke couldn’t evade them all, so he took a few of them, knowing Kurama’s chakra would speed up his healing. They charged against him, but Aoi evaded with minimal effort, as if they were moving in slow motion. It reminded Sasuke of the sparring matches against Lee, the training with Kakashi. This opponent was above them.

-Mangekyo Sharingan. -Sasuke activated his eyes. When Aoi looked at him, comprehension and horror settling over, Sasuke trapped his mind, weaving a subtle Genjutsu that played on him. He showed Aoi beating them, taunting them, showed him walking away leaving them unconscious and bleeding. -Leave. Move slowly. You defeated them. Go away.

Blindly following the orders, Aoi left, and Sasuke fell to the ground, panting hard, clutching his head. -You shouldn’t use Mangekyo, Sasuke. Your body is not ready to use it. -Tenten said, taking a bottle from her pouch. -Take one of this. Tsunade-Sama stopped me before leaving the village. She said it was a universal antidote. -carefully, she put one of the pills in Idate’s mouth. -Come on, we need to get out of the rain. Some fire might help him as well.

They found cover under Tenten’s metal dome. -You said you recognized the name, Sasuke. -Naruto turned to him.

-Yes. There’s a list of nukenin from Konoha. Not all of them are put in the Bingo Book, but the list is common knowledge to everyone, even civilians. Aoi Rokusho… it’s an old name. He was a sensei. Unlike the others, there isn’t much about why he left. -Sasuke answered.

-He was talking to Idate as if he knew him. -Naruto added. -It’s suspicious.

-He keeps hiding things. -Sasuke clicked his tongue. -We could have died… again. Because some stupid nukenin had a special interest in him. He knew all this time his name. He’s putting us in danger whit his hatred of shinobi. All because he failed the stupid Chunnin test.

-It’s not because of that. -Idate said, stirring. -That’s not… -he tried to move.

-Stay still. -Tenten ordered. -I tried my best to heal you. Don’t make me knock you out.

-I have to… I have to tell you. -he insisted. Tenten sighed.

-Alright. You can talk. But talking is different from moving. -she started to change his bandages.

-It was a real blow when I failed the Chunnin Exams in the first phase. I felt lost. I didn’t understand what I failed at. Aoi comforted me. He said there was a way for me to make Chunnin.

-Let me guess… You had to steal something for him. -Naruto’s expression darkened. Mizuki had done it to him the first time he tried to graduate the Academy. He couldn’t perform the techniques because he had too much chakra and no control, and he used this to cement his reputation as someone with no future as a shinobi. Mizuki played on that to get what he wanted, unknowing that Naruto was failing on purpose. The blonde kid saw through his deception: he knew what the Forbidden Scroll meant. He pretended to steal the real scroll, but actually used a fake one. The false alarm put the whole village aware someone was after the scroll while Naruto and Iruka fought off Mizuki. When more people found them, everyone realized Naruto helped to stop a traitor to the village by using his brain to both expose and arrest him.

Unfortunately, it seemed like Idate fell for it.

-A sealed scroll and the **Raijin no Ken.**

Tenten gasped. -That…

-It belonged to the Nidaime Hokage. -Idate continued to speak. -Aoi said now I could be a Chunnin… In Amegakure. -he looked away. -He convinced me I’d be killed if I returned, no matter if I was tricked. He said I’d be locked away forever, if I got that lucky… I never got back to the village. -he started to cry. -We were caught on the border of Ame. The two Anbu with my brother were killed. There were several of them. Only a jounin could decipher the scroll with the sword’s abilities. I watched my brother being tortured… He never gave up, even when Aoi threatened to kill me. -he sobbed. -Even tied up, my brother managed to send Aoi tumbling on a vase. It was oil. He used the only kunai he could reach to cut my ropes, then he set fire to the floor. It was a wooden hut. He told me to run away, I’d only get in his way. So I did… I left him. The hut exploded in fire. I watched and I watched… and no one came out. -he shivered. -I was never useful before. I never did anything right in my life until Jirocho-Sama came. He trusted me and look at what I did. Aoi was right… I’m better off dead.

Naruto slapped him across the face. -Don’t go saying shit like that. You just told me there’s one people who still believes in you. Don’t give up now. You might lose the race, but at least you’ll return home knowing you tried. Besides, you don’t know if it’s over yet.

Sasuke sighed, knowing he had to put his two cents to cheer the guy up now that Naruto was so invested in his fate. -Think about it, Idate. What are the chances of the Wagarashi clan hiring exactly the person who betrayed you? There are several jounin only in Ame. Not to mention the neighboring villages. Kiri and Suna are far closer to the Degarashi Port than Ame. What are the odds?

-They did it on purpose. -Tenten added. -A psychological warfare. They knew you’d be the runner and they knew you were good. -she smirked. -Do you know how hard it is to outrun a shinobi? And you were just a gennin. They were afraid you’d win, so they went after what hurt you the most: your past.

-It’s smart. -Sasuke said. -Sending Aoi after you certifies them you will lose the race… and the next ones. You won’t believe in yourself if you lose. The Wasabi family might lose their faith in you as well. But more predictably… you would have run away, wouldn’t you? -at this, Idate’s eyes widened. -Aoi was certain of it. That’s what they want. For you to run away and take with you the Wasabi’s family only chance of winning this race and the next ones.

Idate clenched his fists. -What do I do? I… The other runner has already reached Modoroki.

Naruto took charge of it. -Get up. Jirocho-San is counting on you. You’ve waited your whole life for someone to depend on you, to put all their hopes on you… You can’t give up now. I’ll carry you if I have to. Tenten will heal you, Sasuke will cover you. We’re gonna make it.

Idate agreed, thanking them profusely. Sasuke would say his friend was way too soft, had a much too big of a heart. He had promised he wasn’t there to cheer on Idate, then went away and did it anyway because Naruto was doing the same. The least he could do was stop pretending he didn’t care.

From the shore to the temple, Sasuke weaved Genjutsu around them. The moment Aoi saw them would be when he realized either they were stronger than they looked, or he got caught on a Genjutsu. If all he saw was Idate, they might have a chance at surprising him. Sasuke had already sent word to Konoha about Aoi Rokusho through a hawk he always carried inside a scroll. If what Idate said was true, then that man still had the legendary sword. He didn’t have any wind jutsus, and his **Chidori** against a sword made of lightning… It seemed bad luck.

Naruto climbed the never-ending stairs to the temple, running. Tenten and Sasuke wondered where he took his energy from because it was unnatural.

Idate, weirdly, decided to talk with Naruto. -In the Chunnin Exams… there was a tenth question, right?

Naruto hummed. -Yes. We were supposed to choose whether to answer it or not.

Idate glance away. -Three years ago, I had a question like that… A battle with the three-man squad we were on. We were gonna fight each other and one of us would fail. The one who failed would be a gennin forever. We could give up and wait for the next exam. Choose my teammates or my life. All those who stayed failed.

-I get it. -Naruto muttered.

-What was your question?

-If we answered right, we would pass, no matter how bad we did in the nine questions. If we failed, we’d be gennin forever. Thing is… our dreams, the things we wanted… Our team didn’t care about being gennin. We passed because we faced the unknown or something like this…

-I trusted my brother. I stayed. And when I asked him what happened, he told me I should give up being a shinobi. He wouldn’t even tell me why. Told me to figure out by myself. Until today, I don’t know what the answer to that was.

-If you win the race… I promise I’ll tell you. Now take the last jewel already. We’re gonna hide ourselves to get an advantage on Aoi.

Idate ran the last steps by himself and Naruto camouflaged himself. He expanded his sensory abilities, finding Fukusuke and Aoi a few miles south, near the ocean that ran under the bridge connecting the two islands. Idate ran, and the three followed behind.

-Aoi is coming. He’s at the bridge. -Naruto said. -He’s coming after him!

The shinobi hit Idate with lightning that was coming from a weird object, then started cutting the ropes to the bridge, one by one. Naruto showed himself, **Rasengan** in hand, trying to stop him. The jutsu clashed against the sword, but it didn’t do anything because the sword also cut through chakra. He unsealed his claws, then coated them in chakra to enhance them, at least to stop them from breaking. He traded blows with Aoi, unlike the previous fight where he evaded them. It was very likely Aoi was engaging him because he liked to use the sword.

-Naruto, out of the way! -Tenten’s voice shouted. He dived to the left, dragging Idate on the way. Tenten was still invisible, but he knew exactly where she was. -Twin Dragon Scrolls! -weapons flew, raining down on Aoi. He evaded some, batted away others, used his umbrella to protect himself until Tenten ripped it to shreds. Blessed aim she had, the girl managed to make a porcupine pin cushion out of him. The man didn’t even use **Kawarimi,** which was always Naruto’s first choice. In the middle of the rain of weapons, fireballs also made their way to the man. They were guided to follow him, and by the time Aoi realized he could only get rid of them by evading at the last second and letting them hit something… he was half-way into becoming barbecue.

Still, he had the thunder blade. And he slashed with it in a wide arc that blasted everything in its way.

-There’s no way you’re gonna win, no matter what. I have the sword of thunder.

-Thunder, huh? -Sasuke appeared, activating his Sharingan. -Let’s see your thunder against my **Chidori.** -he smirked, and the sound of a thousand birds sounded in the clear air. Sasuke ran, then met the blade. He could feel it struggling to cut through lightning, so he pressed forward, holding his position for as long as he could. The sword started to crack, and he was positive he could at least do more damage. However, the enemy’s sword enveloped him in a vortex of lightning, and his world went black just as he was thrown away.

-Sasuke! -Tenten shouted and ran after him. She immediately pulled him close just as the bridge broke, nearly taking both away.

Naruto’s enhanced vision saw the crack in the sword, and he decided to exploit that. He called forth several clones to distract Aoi, then stayed in the back, focusing on created the most powerful **Rasengan** he could. Aoi quickly got rid of the clones with the sword, but it was enough to stop him from coming after the original. Naruto’s **Rasengan** hit the sword right on top of the crack, the grinding motion trying to separate the two pieces.

It broke through the sword after seconds of struggle, then it hit Aoi in the chest, grinding slowly, sending blood and flesh everywhere in the final burst. He was unconscious even before hitting the ground. Naruto picked up the hilt of the broken sword, not knowing if it still worked. He took out a scroll and sealed it inside, then did the same with Aoi’s body. As long as he stayed inside of it, the body would be trapped in time, so he would receive medical treatment in time, even though he deserved to die for betraying the village.

Naruto turned to Idate. -Let’s cross the bridge, Idate. You have a race to win. That stupid Fukusuke was waiting the rain to pass instead of completing the route. You can still win. -he glanced at Tenten. -Please watch over him, Tenten. And make sure he knows I couldn’t have won if it weren’t for his stupid bird thing. You know how he gets when he thinks I outdid him in something.

Tenten laughed. -Don’t worry. Now go on, Naruto!

Idate and Naruto jumped on the bridge’s rope, then cut it. The momentum brought them to the other side quickly, and Naruto used the chakra to run upwards. From there, they ran as fast as they could, both seeing Fukusuke jogging to the finish line. Idate flashed forward like an arrow, his legs barely a blur. Still, Fukusuke was far ahead, and it seemed like he’d win. Jirocho jumped behind the white tape of the finish line, opening his arms with a big smile on his face. His faith brought strength to Idate’s legs. The boy felt like he was flying. Faster than his own shadow. He passed Fukusuke, taking victory right from his hands, being cheered on by the town. When he delivered the jewel to the temple, Naruto walked up to him. -Do you still want me to tell the answer of the tenth question?

Idate smiled. -No, I found out. -he extended his hand and Naruto took it. -I learned how to trust. I’ll never betray a comrade, no matter what. Tell that to my brother… in case you see him. -he scratched his neck. -He’ll probably pretend it wasn’t the real me you found… but if he does, it’s because he’s protecting me. So don’t get mad at him, ok?

Naruto laughed. -Get mad at Ibiki-sensei? He’ll beat me into the ground from losing control of my emotions or some shit like that. But I’ll tell him. No worries…

-Thank you… Naruto. We’ll see each other. -he glanced away. -If everything works, I’ll return to Konoha.

-I’ll be waiting you.

* * *

**August 25 th of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

It was just starting to get darker when it happened.

Sasuke was resting in the hospital from the Mangekyo’s strain. He was in the same room as Lee, who was recovering from his spine surgery. The wind blew his hair and he frowned. There wasn’t supposed to be wind. Everything in the hospital was closed during the night.

He was hoisted from the bed and thrown into a tree. Four shadows were upon him. -Hello, Sasuke-Kun. We’ve been waiting for you.

He didn’t have time to defend, system slow with the painkiller in his veins. The world went black and Sasuke was taken away.

Sakura, who had been coming to visit, dropped her flower bouquet and ran to tell someone. In her despair, she made too much noise and was noticed, prompting the abductors to knock her out. When she woke up next morning, lying on a bench, Izumo and Kotetsu were staring down at her. Sakura cried, telling them everything. One of them stayed with her while the other went after Tsunade.

A mission to retrieve him was immediately given. The village still didn’t have jounin available, so she gathered the best she can find.

-There are three enemies. We don’t know their abilities, but I’m betting all of them are chunnin or higher. They’re the ones who erected the barrier that trapped the Sandaime with Orochimaru during the Chunnin Exams. -Tsunade said. -Sakura couldn’t tell us who they were and what they wanted, but Sasuke was attacked more than once by Orochimaru. -the people gathered gasped. -The enemy was hurt badly on the invasion. He can’t use his arms to perform jutsu. Anything with hand seals is off the table for him. However, he can still fight. It took me, Jiraiya, Uzumaki Karin and our summons to fight him… and he still escaped. -she said. -If you find him, unless you’re in a group, run away. It’s an order. -she looked at their faces. -Uzumaki Honoka. -she called the newly made chunnin. I’m putting you in charge of this group. Your goal is to retrieve Sasuke, not defeat his captors. However, if Sasuke is lost and the opportunity presents itself, capture one of them.

-Yes, Hokage-Sama.

-I’m sending you in this mission. Akimichi Choji. Inuzuka Kiba. Uzumaki Naruto. Hyuuga Neji. -she called their names. -Bring back Sasuke. The Uchiha clan might as well go to war against the world if we don’t retrieve him. Go!

The team set off in hurry across the gates after Sasuke’s trail. The scent attached to the Uchiha was picked up by Kiba’s nose and Honoka sensed the chakra signatures, memorizing them. Neji scouted ahead for traps without chakra that couldn’t be detected by the others. -There are traps ahead. -Neji warned. -Explosive tags. A net of them. Wires everywhere.

-Let’s take a detour. -Honoka ordered, deviating from the path. They went a few feet to the right, then veered back into course. -I can’t sense Sasuke’s chakra anymore. It was getting fainter but now it’s completely shut off. -seeing Naruto’s scared face in the corner of her eye, Honoka offered her opinion. -He’s not dead, that’s not how chakra behaves. Can you see anything, Neji?

-They’re carrying a wood crate. My eye can’t see through it. -he frowned, focusing harder. -There are seals around. They might be suppressing.

Honoka narrowed her eyes. -I see the wood crate, there’s chakra around it, but the inside it’s like a black spot in my eye. How many seals can you see, Neji?

-Five. Elemental seals, according to the main kanji. -he sent more chakra to his eyes, tunneling his vision. -The array allows the chakra to flow into the next seal. One element is suppressing the other, the balance… it blocks everything inside.

Honoka cursed loudly. -I know this seal. They’re trying to mess with the cursed seal, which means they are definitely with Orochimaru.

-One of them is staying back. -Neji warned. -He’s the weakest.

-Neji, camouflage yourself. If it comes to worse, you have to at least know where they’re heading.

-Wait! -Neji shouted, too late seeing they were walking straight into a trap. The exploding tags that were layered around them had been evaded, but the common wire they tripped triggered the trap to move, sending the exploding tags closer to their location. Going for the ground in order to avoid it, the group had no time to dodge the technique launched by a fat man with an orange mohawk.

-Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison _! -_ the man shouted, making the snake hand seal, then slamming his hand on the ground. An earth dome grew around them, closing them in. Instantly, Kiba growled, then used his drilling technique to hit through the walls and break it. However, it was useless. The barrier fixed itself and he seemed to grow tired.

-Don’t move. The walls are coated in chakra. -Neji said. -Even the ground. We are trapped… And it’s draining our chakra to sustain itself. -he was forced to deactivate his eye.

Honoka walked closer to the wall that was slowing fixing itself, then looked at the other side. -Some places are weaker than the others. -she frowned. –The only explanation I can think of is that the barrier is constantly held by him, so the side he’s in has more chakra. That means…

-The opposite side is the weak spot of the dome. -Neji finished. -We have to pinpoint the exact spot. -he pressed more chakra to his eyes, trying to see through the layers of brilliant hue of chakra. -He’s here. -Neji pointed at the wall. -We need to be efficient. Kiba, attack only this part.

Following instructions, the Inuzuka drilled into the wall for a few seconds, then fell to the floor, too drained after a technique he could perform several times a day. However, Neji observed the wall, looking at the exact spot that took the longest to heal. He lodged a kunai in the earth. -Choji, only Taijutsu will break this dome. If we send Ninjutsu, it will absorb our chakra even faster. I want you to use your strongest punch.

Eating with more vigor, Choji expanded his hand, then punched the dome with all of his strength, crumbling the wall into pieces. Outside of it, the fat man was panting with the effort to keep the dome in one peace, but nonetheless smirking in satisfaction. He was the only one there and seemed to still be completely confident in his abilities. -They’re not around anymore. -Honoka said.

-And here I thought I’d have my snack in no time. You weren’t so bad… for a bunch of losers! -the enemy laughed.

-What did you say?! -Kiba ran ahead with Akamaru, turning into a drilling machine. The enemy stopped him using only his arm, sending Kiba and Akamaru to the ground, where they didn’t get up. Naruto sent clones, a few to gauge his fighting style and one to retrieve Kiba and Akamaru. The clones didn’t last more than the first contact. Naruto winced, receiving information. -He’s a Tsuchi-Ken fighter, Oneesan. Really strong.

Honoka looked around, thinking. She knew there were stronger opponents ahead. Choji was the only Tsuchi-Ken fighter in the group. A Mizu-Ken would be a best fit to use his brute strength against him, but as the squad leader she had to move forward as much as she could.

-There’s no time, we’re going to split. If we take too long, we’re gonna lose Sasuke. -Honoka decided. -I…

-Earth Release: Sphere of Graves! -the enemy interrupted, angry at being ignored. He punched the ground, then rose in his arms a huge boulder, enough to easily crush all of them. He threw the boulder and the team spread out, avoiding the massive rock that rolled and destroyed everything in its path, ridding the soil of trees and any vegetation.

-He’s nuts. -Naruto’s eye widened. Honoka pulled her cousin out of the way, sensing the enemy underground. He punched upwards, grabbing both her legs and suspending her in the air upside down.

-That’s the squad leader, isn’t it? -he mocked. -When the leader is stupid, the subordinates are losers. Tsk, a bunch of lapdogs… I’ll kill this loser to spare you the suffering of working under this stupid bitch.

Honoka’s eyebrow ticked. -Rat. Horse. Dog. Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets!

She inhaled air, then expelled it in intervals, compressing the wind chakra into tunnels of high-speed air that cut holes in her enemy’s feet. He screamed in pain, letting her go. Honoka used her hands to stop herself from hitting the ground headfirst, then somersaulted away from him. In the ground, the enemy stared at his feet in horror.

-You… My feet! -he snarled, rage overwhelming his pain. Honoka arched her eyebrow, wondering how much of a monster he was. The wound was bleeding, but visibly healing. The only person she ever saw this happen naturally was Naruto.

-Honestly… Calling me stupid. You let a shinobi close to you with hands free. Not even a child would do that. -Honoka scoffed. -You annoyed me enough that I’ll deal with you myself.

-No, captain. I’ll handle him. -Choji said. Honoka looked back at him, frowning. She had considered using Choji as the short-range while someone else took on the enemy from distance.

-Choji, he’s not the sort of guy you can take on your own. -Naruto said, worried about his friend.

-I’ll handle him. -Choji took a green pill from his pouch. -Our fighting style is the same. Besides, you need to keep the mission in mind.

The opponent growled in anger. The holes in his feet weren’t healing as fast as he’d like, and probably wouldn’t, unless he activated his seal. The pain was tolerable, but his footing had been compromised. He couldn’t take on all of them in this condition, so taking out the leader would be the preferable choice. -Get out of the way, loser! -he screamed, and charged ahead.

Choji steeled himself, legs wide, knees bent. He stopped the enemy in the mid of his charge by putting both fists in his stomach, not an ich of terrain given. -Go! I can take care of him! We came to get Sasuke, not him! Focus on the mission!

-You better catch up with us, Choji! -Naruto shouted, and the team left.

-I’m gonna kill you, then I’m gonna kill them too! -the enemy screamed, enraged at being left with the weakest of the group.

-Not so easy! -Choji sent chakra to his feet, then pushed his opponent back several feet before raising him using his right leg and arm and sending him straight into a tree. Choji clutched his stomach, feeling the effects of the Spinach Pill. He knew he couldn’t finish the fight using only that one, but the pain was too big even for that… He couldn’t imagine taking another.

Choji took a deep breath. He pulled out two wire hooked with kunais, then rolled it around his body. Using the Expansion Technique, he targeted his opponent. -Spiky Human Boulder! -he shouted, then rolled towards the man. The kunais raised his rotational power, and even when the man jumped out the way, Choji crushed through the tree and rerouted towards him. The enemy infused chakra in his hands, then slapped the ground hard. Like a tatami recoiling, an earth wall dislodged from the ground, raising itself and protecting him. Choji went through the wall without much effort, giving his opponent only a few seconds to put his hands on him. The spinning motion burned his hands and even though he managed to stop Choji from rotating, the kunais cut deep into several parts of his body.

Bleeding and panting, the enemy activated his seal. Connected triangles sprouted from his neck, covering parts of his face and body. -Don’t get carried away, loser! I’m Jirobo of the Sound Four! -he sent a striking palm to Choji’s body, sending the boy flying away, deflating in the process. -You know, in a group of five people, there’s always one loser. The one everyone makes fun of… and when it comes to it, they discard it first. That’s right… I’m talking about you!

Choji’s body recoiled a little. His enemy’s words struck true to him. Asuma said he needed to train harder. Ino said he needed a diet, even Kiba thought he was weak. Unlike the rest of his clan, he was too kind, unfit for the shinobi life. He didn’t like to hurt people. Still… Choji was nothing if not protective. He might not be fit to kill, but he wanted to protect his people. And stopping this enemy, Jirobo, was his job.

-A loser like you shouldn’t be in a place like this…

-This is the exact place I should be. -Choji raised from the ground. He opened the bag with half of his potato’s chips left and swallowed them. Most of his strength had waned after his first jutsu while his opponent got stronger because of the seal, but he couldn’t give up. Resigned to the after pain, he took the yellow pill, the Curry Pill. Blue chakra enveloped him like a holy aura and Choji partially expanded his arm. He slapped Jirobo away, then kicked him. Bringing down his hand on a slap to the ground, he held the man in place.

-Don’t mess with me! -Jirobo shouted, angry that he was being pressed by a gennin. He used Choji’s hand like a lever, throwing him at the sky. Choji decided to use the gravity in his favor.

-Super Expansion Technique! -he expanded to the size of the boulder Jirobo had previously thrown, then fell on his target. Jirobo had no choice but to reach the second level of his seal, lest he be smashed into a bloody pulp. -I can’t believe I had to do this. -he talked to himself, holding Choji’s massive body in one hand. -I’m done playing with you. -he slammed his palm on Choji, sending him to the sky once again.

This time, the boy didn’t have strength to take advantage of the situation. Choji fell, coughing blood, breath shortening. He stared at his opponent, wondering what sort of jutsu made someone like that: Jirobo’s skin was red, his orange red had grown, his veins were bulged, and overall he looked like a demon.

-In this state I can use ten times more chakra. I’ll end this now. You have no chance. I’m invincible! -Jirobo walked slow steps towards him, then kicked his body. -That’s what you get for playing ninja. You shouldn’t butt into people’s business. -he slammed his hand on Choji’s throat. -I need a lot of chakra to keep this state, so I’ll take whatever you have left.

Choji felt his final strength leaving him. He still had the red pill left. However, he would certainly die if he used it. He wouldn’t watch clouds and eat potato chips with Shikamaru anymore. He wouldn’t cook curry to Ino anymore. He wouldn’t go to festivals with his teammates and Asuma or eat barbecue every weekend.

Still, he thought about Sasuke. He was Naruto’s best friend. Not overly friendly, but he meant the world to the blonde kid. And back then, when all the kids made fun of Choji because he was fat and slow, Naruto dragged Shikamaru away and played with him. Naruto did a lot of things for people who mostly didn’t deserve it, but no one ever gave him anything back. If he could bring Sasuke back, if he could at least help rescue Sasuke… then Choji would pay back a little bit of what Naruto deserved.

He took the Chili Pill just in time to evade Jirobo’s crushing palm. All the fat that people were so fond of teasing him for was converted into chakra, creating two beautiful butterfly wings on his back. -What the…

Jirobo’s fist was stopped by Choji’s single hand. -You might be ten times stronger, but I am one hundred times stronger now. -he punched the enemy away, then followed behind with a shoulder thrust. -I’ll show you now… Konoha is not a weak village! -he focused all his chakra on his fist, the wings disappearing. He knew it would be his last strike.

-Wait, don’t…

Choji’s flaming blue fist knocked onto Jirobo’s body, crushing through his skin and bones. A gaping hole was left in his body and a crater formed around them from the impact. Jirobo’s cursed seal receded, having no life to latch itself on, and Choji fell.

-I won… -Choji smiled. -Me… I won. -he laughed, then raised himself in jelly legs. He couldn’t see anything in front of him, vision hazy and gasping breath. He managed steps into the wood, trying to reach his team. He fell again in front of a tree with carvings.

_Hurry up and get there, Choji. Naruto._

_It’s Kiba, we’re waiting for you._

An arrow pointing the direction was drawn.

Choji smiled, clutching his failing heart. -I made a lot of friends… I’m sorry I can’t go forward… But at least… I have this.

* * *

Following ahead, the four-man squad scanned its surroundings. Neji’s vision was on their path, checking for traps, Kiba’s nose was on Sasuke’s scent, and Honoka’s mind eye was on the two people, one of them carrying Sasuke. During Konoha’s invasion, four Oto nin were responsible for the barrier, one of them being the girl, who was taken down by Fuso, named Tayuya. She was still trapped in the cells of T&I, a special guest of Ibiki.

-The Tayuya girl spoke a lot without even being questioned. -Honoka started talking. -She gave names for her teammates. The fat one she called Jirobo. There are three other names, as well. Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon. There are only two of them here, so either one of them died or he’s not part of this operation.

-Two people is enough for us, right? -Kiba asked.

-In normal circumstances, yes. But those aren’t just Orochimaru’s followers. They are test subjects of his Cursed Seal. We might have to leave someone with you, Kiba.

-Why me?

-Your abilities aren’t fit for straight combat. You’re a tracker. You might be decent in Taijutsu and good with your collaboration techniques, but you know next to nothing of conventional Ninjutsu. In a fight with such strong opponents, you might need help.

-There is something weird ahead. -Neji said. -It’s a substance of sorts… There’s chakra flowing inside it.

-Smells like spider. -Kiba said. Akamaru yapped in agreement.

They stopped at Neji’s sign. -One of them slowed down. He must be the one doing this.

Honoka looked at her team. -Neji, you’re the best equipped to deal with this opponent. Naruto could do it, but I’m saving him for the strongest one. Our styles clash with each other, we wouldn’t be able to combine techniques.

-I understand. -Neji nodded, then looked around for the enemy. -Up! -he shouted. Spider webs shot towards them. The group jumped to the side, evading the attack. A guy with six arms appeared, hanging upside down from spider threads.

-So you made it through Jirobo, huh?

-Which one is you? -Honoka asked. If the enemy escaped, at least they’d have a name to put on the Bingo Book. -Sakon? Ukon? Kidomaru? -at the last name, a thick of the eyebrow revealed the answer. At her side, Neji was poking the spider web, curious to its workings. Truth be told, the technique defied all laws of Ninjutsu he was aware of, but it still made sense.

-You were right. I’m the only one who can fight him, Honoka-Chan. This is a substance based on chakra. The Gentle Fist is its match. Anyone else would hinder me. Please go ahead. I’ll take care of him.

Honoka frowned, looking around. Akamaru seemed to be shaking, showing this opponent was stronger than before. -I don’t like this, but it seems to be the only way. -Honoka decided. -Neji, if you win, don’t come after us. Find Choji and bring the bodies back to Konoha. We need to lower the casualties and if the wounded get into the battle, it will hinder us. Let’s go. -she ordered, Kiba and Naruto following her lead.

-You’re not getting away! -Kidomaru said, shooting the same sticky threads from his mouth. Neji moved, swiftly cutting through them. -That’s… That’s not possible. How did you…

-A shinobi never explains his techniques to his enemies. You don’t expect me to tell you, do you? -Neji arched his eyebrow, enraging Kidomaru. Another net was shot. -It’s useless. I just told you I can break through them.

-It doesn’t matter. You look like the strongest of them. Now I’m feeling like playing too. For starters, I’ll play and kill you in three minutes.

Neji’s eyes narrowed. He hated enemies who kept talking about how awesome they were. It was unbecoming of a shinobi. Still, he paid attention, because underestimating an opponent was the fastest lane to the afterlife. Kidomaru’s chakra network was evenly distributed despite the odd number of arms. As he chewed onto what Neji knew was the web’s substance, chakra flowed from his center to his mouth. He shot several times, of which Neji evaded or cut through. It was a successive attack that eventually got Neji pinned to the tree.

-I’ve heard about this from Orochimaru-Sama. Gentle Fist. You shoot chakra like thin blades from your finger, then you cut right through where the chakra is flowing. But if you can’t use those annoying hands, then you’re done. -Kidomaru chuckled, and Neji inwardly smirked. People always assumed the Hyuuga only used their fingers in combat. -Man games. The instant you know the rules of engagement, they’re not interesting anymore. It’s only been a minute and I’m tired of you already.

Neji watched him, waiting for the killing blow. Kidomaru shot a yellow thread that solidified quickly. When the thread was close, Neji expelled chakra from his body, cutting off the binds on him. The yellow thread lodged itself in the tree, and Neji used it like a bridge to reach his target in the other tree. Quickly, he put himself in the stance of the Gentle Fist.

-Gentle Fist: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms _. -_ Kidomaru bit the yellow thread in his mouth to get away, but Neji was faster. -Two palms! -he gave two strikes to Kidomaru’s stomach. -Four palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! Sixty-Four Palms! -he finished the blows, sending Kidomaru through the hole in the tree straight to the ground.

Still, the attacked seemed to have no effect on his opponent. A golden surface was breaking, like an armor. Neji realized his eyes saw through the material as if it were skin. Focusing harder, he gasped. The substance wasn’t just coming from his mouth through a technique but leaking from the sweat glands throughout his body. It was as if he were a different species that used chakra in a totally different manner.

-That was close. I heard if you get hit by one of those, you’re dead.

Neji watched Kidomaru fly up, using the heavy foliage as cover. He seemed to also have realized that hand-to-hand combat wouldn’t work, and the spider webs would be cut through. Patiently, Neji waited, knowing where he was the whole time. Kidomaru probably didn’t know about the perfect vision field of the Byakugan. He would try to attack him on the usual blind side people had.

As predicted, a kunai with an exploding tag was shot. Neji pretended to be worried about it, then readied himself when he saw dozens of kunai-styled hardened shots flow at him. - **Kaiten! -** he rotated, expelling chakra from his body. The chakra rotations decimated through the kunais and batted away the rest, leaving a crater on the ground.

-I know you’re there. Come out already. -Neji looked at where he was hidden.

Kidomaru hang himself upside down by the ankles, then activated his Cursed Seal. -I’ll acknowledge that this game is a little harder than I thought. I’ll be serious from now on.

Neji focused on his chakra flow. The network was working furiously, flowing faster, as if he just received an expansion on his chakra reserve capacity. It reminded him of the way a people’s chakra network behaved after taking a soldier pill without needing it. The markings were the same ones that Honoka had told him victims of Orochimaru’s Cursed Seal had.

Kidomaru summoned a spider, putting Neji on guard. -Your ability… I’ll find a way through it. -the spider released eggs, raining thousands of spiders on Neji. He rotated once again, aware the moment he stopped, the enemy would strike. As predicted, Kidomaru kept sending the same attack, putting kunais on the web and releasing them. Neji used the rotation, the strikes at high speed, dodging… Not a single thing passed through his defense. Still, the number was too big and one of them managed to get on his blind spot, cutting through his shoulder.

The next attack lodged a kunai on his back and Neji realized it wasn’t pure luck, his enemy had found his weak spot. He stayed in the ground, playing on his target’s hope that he was done. Kidomaru sent his summon at Neji in order to smother him. Quickly, Neji sent chakra through his palm, hitting the spider’s heart, killing it. The spider exploded and Neji dodged the incoming projectiles by substituting himself with a log.

-You’re still trying to entertain me, huh? -Kidomaru laughed, activating the second state of his Cursed Seal. He expelled a great amount of the sticky substance from his mouth, creating a bow that he controlled with his feet and arms, while holding the arrow in his mouth. Neji sighed, seeing his opponent didn’t want to get closer. He discreetly took a soldier pill and directed his healing chakra to his shoulder in order to gain a better mobility. He would have to either use elemental ninjutsu of long-range effect or trick him into getting closer.

Kidomaru was launching arrows by guiding them with the thread towards his blind spot. He kept moving to compensate for the weakness, but his opponent could control the arrow even by distance. He couldn’t evade forever, and he didn’t know any elemental ninjutsu. What he was good at was chakra control, so he’d use it.

Hyuuga were known for seeing through Genjutsu but never using it. Still, it didn’t mean Neji wouldn’t use every advantage he could. He wasn’t in the main branch, so pride and outdated notions about the purity of the chakra had no effect on him, even though he was the best at the traditional style of the clan. Weaving a minor illusion, Neji anchored it to the tree instead of on Kidomaru’s eyes. He managed to convince his enemy that his arrow had pierced him in place. From behind the tree, Neji channeled his chakra in the thread connected to the arrow and hit the tenketsu right at Kidomaru’s throat. The enemy fell from the tree, and Neji ran after him, striking his body mid-air at the most vital points he could reach. Slowly, Kidomaru’s cursed seal receded, and he started gasping and heaving, tired from the strain of the seal and the loss of access to his chakra. His whole body was shaking, his muscles torn in the points where he was hit.

-I’m not going to kill you. -Neji said. -For daring to attack Konoha, your fate is gonna be a lot worse. -with a precise strike to the heart, Neji put him into coma. -We’ll extract all information about Orochimaru from you. And then, you will die.

Dutifully, Neji dragged his body back to the village, hoping to find Choji and Jirobo in the way.

* * *

Still in pursuit, Honoka, Kiba and Naruto were making plans to separate the last one from the container.

-There’s something wrong with his chakra. I’m picking two signatures, but he’s the only one here -Honoka said. -Get ready, Naruto. Your top priority is to get Sasuke back to the village. Don’t stay back to fight, no matter what! -as she said it, chains flew from her body, attacking Sakon’s legs and bringing him to the ground. The container flew, and Naruto grabbed it. Before he could run away, a person appeared from Sakon’s body, separating from him. Trapped between those two, Naruto couldn’t flee.

-What are you? -Naruto asked. He was horrified at what he saw. Half of their bodies were human flash, the other half being a dark construct that looked either like iron or an insect’s exoskeleton.

-I am Sakon. -one of them answered.

-I am Ukon. -the second one said.

-I see. -Honoka frowned. -We assumed one of them wasn’t here… But you’re two people. -the twins creatures laughed. -Kiba, Naruto, take Ugly One. I’ll take Ugly Two.

-What about Sasuke?

-They can’t get to him and we can’t get away with him. You have my permission to kill them. In fact, it’s an order. -she clenched her fists. -No enemy of Konoha shall ever know mercy.

Sakon and Ukon activated the first stage of the seal, looking to have a bad case of rash, but both cousins fell the evil stench of the chakra. Kiba and Akamaru plunged against Ukon, mercilessly drilling into him. The cursed seal provided cover for the injuries, but Ukon was thrown straight into Naruto’s fist. Back and forth, Kiba and Naruto controlled the fight, until Ukon activated the second seal.

Beside them, Sakon was struggling against Honoka’s chains. His chakra was being suppressed, so he couldn’t go to the next stage, but his will wasn’t giving Honoka an easy job subduing him, especially as she had to keep the chains in place while fighting him. As Ukon threw away Naruto and Kiba with his second stage, he went towards her, hoping to free his brother. Honoka’s concentration slipped and the chains went lax, letting Sakon free, allowing both to activate the second stage of the cursed seal. Red skin, single horn, pointy fangs and claws appeared, making the, look like the demon masks in the Uzumaki Temple.

Akamaru jumped high, marking the enemy with his urine, then joined Kiba into a transformation of a giant two-headed white wolf with red eyes. The wolf rotated, drilling against his target, following him despite his evading moves. The rotation opened gashes in the flesh with just passing by and drew a lot of blood when it finally hit Sakon. Meanwhile, Honoka threw slicing wind jutsus and chains together with chakra enhanced strikes. Naruto was providing support for Kiba, directing Ukon and not giving him time to recover. Still, everyone could feel the Inuzuka duo was getting weaker. They probably only had one more shot.

Sakon and Ukon managed to get across each other, performing a summoning jutsu just in time for the wolf’s drilling attack. The First **Rashomon** rose from the ground, and the white wolf slammed right into it, denting the massive structure, but nonetheless failing to pierce it. The wolf fell, disorientated, managing to shoot acid urine on Sakon’s eyes to at least keep the enemy away. Nonetheless, Ukon punched Kiba in the throat using a leopard’s fist with his steel-hard hand, knocking him out. Angered as well, Sakon somehow absorbed himself into Honoka’s body, taking partial control of her movements.

-What the… -she struggled, but Sakon used her own hand to strangle her.

-Did you know that your chakra network is deeply interwoven with your internal organs? -he asked, grinning, and Honoka wanted to punch him. She was an Uzumaki, of course she knew! -They connect to each cell, even the proteins, everything that makes you. In this state, I can dismantle or reconstruct these cells or proteins like I want just by using chakra. -he chuckled. -My cells can swim inside your body and I can even create parts that are only yours. A sharing of flesh. A cruel assassination that only I can make. The gradual scraping away of your cells.

Honoka stuck a kunai in her own stomach, never one to like when opponents talked too much. -Then die with me, trash! -she screamed, taking away his only advantage to the technique: the safety of attacking while not being targeted. Sakon was expelled from her, scared of dying as well, and Honoka instantly twisted her body, plunging the same kunai into his throat. She twisted it with a wild growl, slashing his vocal cords, before stabbing him for good again, this time on his heart, channeling chakra into the blade just to make sure.

Ukon, in the middle of a battle with Naruto, cried out for his brother, losing focus. -I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill, kill, kill!

Honoka leaped back, directing the healing chakra inside her to the stabbing wound, trusting Naruto to keep the enemy away. However, in those few seconds, another enemy appeared, this one with a chakra incredibly stronger, definetly a Jounin. Taking a glance at Ukon, the new enemy took the container with Sasuke inside, making her inwardly curse. Any Uzumaki worth their salt could identify a member of the Kaguya Clan, and that was a particularly nasty one if he served Orochimaru.

A long time ago, the progenitor of all shinobi, Kaguya Otsutsuki, had two children: Hagoromo and Hamura. No one knew from which lineage Kaguya herself came from, but some of her descendants inherited the **Shikotsumyaku** , the ability to manipulate the bones of their body at will. To honor her, they took her name as the clan’s and solidified themselves as the most bloodthirsty and battle-crazed shinobi in history. Of course, the clan was wiped out by Kiri when they tried to kill everyone in the hidden village, and that led to the Bloodline Purge civil war.

Glancing at her cousin, Honoka tried to convey the information. White skin, even whiter hair. Red forehead markings. Pointing at her own forehead, Honoka saw Naruto’s eyes widen when he understood what she meant.

-Kaguya… -the blonde whispered.

-Ukon… where are the others? -the Kaguya teen asked.

-Kimimaro! You… Your body…

The white teen showed no emotions, but Honoka felt his disappointment turn into shame. -You took too long. Orochimaru-Sama was tired of waiting. What happened to the others?

-Tayuya was captured. Jirobo and Kidomaru stayed back. They’re either dead or too tired to move.

Kimimaro nodded. -I see. The only reason I won’t kill you right now is because you have a mission. I’ll take the vessel to Orochimaru. You finish this.

In a leap, Kimimaro was off with Sasuke. -Naruto! -his cousin screamed. -Go after him! I’m too injured to go against a Jounin.

Torn, but knowing his cousin’s power was enough to hold off Ukon, Naruto left Honoka behind just as she summoned Genko, and gave chase to Kimimaro. He followed him with all his speed, but Kimimaro seemed to have tunnel focus. He didn’t stop to fight, to mock or to convince him to give up. He kept his eyes ahead and gave his pursuer no ground to inch closer.

In a bout of creativity, Naruto used a clone to throw himself forward, then hooked a wire around a branch, sending a kick to Kimimaro. He dodged, but it hit the container, forcing him to stop. At once, bones protruded from his body, from his palm heels, elbows, knees, shoulders. Naruto released the seals, then channeled chakra into his claws.

Kimimaro seemed to be closer to a Kenjutsu master than a Taijutsu nin, but he pressed Naruto either way. His bones kept Naruto at distance, only reflexes and **Kawarimi** proficiency keeping him alive. Still, a lot of them grazed his body, and even cut deeply. Kurama was sending his chakra to heal him faster, but without overwhelming his host with toxic chakra, he couldn’t heal the boy as fast as Kimimaro could hurt him. At distance, the enemy shot his fingertips bones like bullets, and one of them pierced through Naruto’s shoulder leaving a clean hole behind.

The **Rasengan** couldn’t drill as fast as the bones grew dense, and Kimimaro didn’t have a single scratch while Naruto was bleeding. The battle stretched for endless minutes of which no one appeared to give him support. Kimimaro was intent on killing Naruto and returning as fast as he could to Orochimaru.

The sun had set down already, the only light coming from the moon, when Naruto realized he was going to fail. He wasn’t strong enough to save his best friend. -Sasuke… -he whispered, looking at the container. Sasuke’s single job in his life had been to protect Naruto of everything and everyone. Always picking up his fights, always taking the blame for his pranks, always sharing food with him, asking his mother to make ramen for him… Sasuke protected him with all he had, sometimes even did more than what was healthy, put himself in danger for his best friend, his brother.

And yet, the only time Sasuke had needed him, Naruto had failed.

Still, sheer stubbornness gripped his mind. -I won’t fail. -he said to himself, biting his thumb. The Summoning Technique caught the enemy’s attention and, by the time the smoke cleared, Reiko only had time to watch in slow motion as Kimimaro hugged the blonde’s body, sending bones to puncture him. He was left there, with gaping holes all over his body, Kurama screaming in his mind while Reiko roared widly.

Sasuke was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry about losing Sasuke, but it's for a good reason. Mainly plot reasons, but also to spur Naruto and Tenten to grow stronger. And get rid of a few useless arcs of the anime, of course.


	6. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven and Jiraiya go after Sasuke. Karin becomes a huge nerd and a battle for a bug is fought. Naruto starts his work on getting the village to believe in his competency by taking an A-Rank mission.

**August 30 th of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

Naruto had sequestered himself in his room under heavy locking seals after being released from the hospital. His absence meant he lost much of the mess Sasuke’s abduction caused, as well as his mother biting heads off for sending her unprepared barely Chuunin child against Jounin experiments of Orochimaru. The Uchiha had declared open war on Otogakure, the bounty on Orochimaru’s head had tripled if he was captured alive, and Tsunade was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Itachi and Shisui had left ANBU without ceremonies, sweeping the country for sightings of Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto or anyone with a Cursed Mark. So far, they had destroyed three bases by turning them into an oven, cooking everyone alive, infiltrated a lab and threatened the Rice Daimyo, but no clues as to Sasuke’s location.

After everything happened and the blonde had finally left his room, Honoka had explained to Naruto that she summoned Genko to return to the village with his dying body instead of following after Sasuke. Reiko, in a fit of rage and pain, killed Kimimaro in a bloody battle that left a graveyard of bones several miles in a radius, but the wood crate containing Sasuke had been carried away by someone else in the middle of battle. Sasuke’s trail led to the same hideout that Tenko had tracked a while ago, after the battle of the Sannin. The place had been raided by a force of Uchiha and ANBU, including Kakashi, but it was a dead end: prisoners had been killed, the documents left behind held nothing new to Konoha, and a few rooms were torched from the inside. Orochimaru left no clues as to Sasuke’s fate or whereabouts.

Still, Jiraiya’s sources and spy network rivalled Akasuna Sasori. He was the best person on the field of Infiltration, and there was no one he kept tabs on more than Orochimaru. It only took a week for Jiraiya to find the general location of Otogakure in the Land of Rice. The Sannin immediately took Naruto and Tenten on the mission, knowing the two would probably become nukenin if it meant rescuing their teammate.

-This is an outright A-Rank mission. -Jiraiya told them. -We’ll be disguised all the time, fake names, fake past, no mentions of Konoha. Get it? Orochimaru will send only the best to kill or slow us down, so don’t give any clues that you are shinobi.

The two put Kakashi’s training into use, fabricating a story in which they were siblings, Hana and Hiro, orphans from Steam Country. Jiraiya was a wandering monk who took them under his wing a few months ago. Disguised, they entered the beautiful Land of Rice. Mountains with valleys of rice fields were everywhere as far as the eye could see. The air was clear, the road was dirt, and people walked barefoot. It was anticlimactic, a peaceful and beautiful land that shared none of the slimy treacherous traits of Orochimaru.

-I was sort of expecting to be greeted by his followers. -Tenten looked around in awe. -Maybe a barren land with people starving to death and cursing his name.

-This isn’t Otogakure yet. Rice Country used to be an insignificant piece of land surrounded by independent shinobi clans until the Daimyo decided to use Orochimaru’s military strength to enlarge it. And then, he probably twisted ideas on the Daimyo’s head about how a hidden village would make him stronger. -the old man crossed his arms. -But what he really wanted was to gather strength against Konoha while making himself untouchable, he had no interest in the country. That’s why you won’t find any traces of his activities around here.

-So where exactly is Otogakure? -Tenten asked, dismayed.

-I have the location narrowed to this part of the country, but that’s all. We’re going to investigate.

-It’s not a country as big as Fire or Wind, but it’s still a large place, Jiraiya-Sama. What is the plan?

-We must go to the place where everyone knows everything… A traveler’s town.

Naruto sighed. -There we go… -he followed the old man, resigned to wait while Jiraiya whored around. He sort of liked the old man, but there was no denying his love for skirts was a liability. Naruto was already considering setting a picnic with Tenten to pass the time when all plans were thrown away. The town looked far from pleasant, in fact, it reminded him a lot of a horror movie.

-Looks like nobody’s living here anymore. -Tenten looked around. It was abandoned, rotting wood, dusty porches. Not a single soul or sound.

-It might look that way… -Naruto frowned, pointing at the floor. -Someone tried to cover their tracks, but it’s a poor job. Besides, do you see that line? Something was dragged, kicking and screaming, and I bet it was a person, not an animal. -he closed his eyes briefly. -There are people here. I don’t understand why they are hiding or why they left the city to rot like this… But I don’t like it.

Jiraiya stepped forward. -Alright, I’m going to…

-No. -Naruto held Jiraiya back. -You’re not going to find a brothel, ok? Trust me, the vibe in this town is just bad. There’s not a single good intention… -he shivered. -Just no.

-But…

-And there’s someone trailing us. -Naruto glanced at the bushes. -Heavily armed. Ero-Sennin, you told me it was supposed to be undercover. We can’t show our abilities to get rid of thieves. However… the one trailing us is a shinobi. We have to get away from town if we want to at least be able to defend ourselves without witnesses around.

-Fine, fine. -Jiraiya gave up, then passed right through the town. Naruto kept his focus on the person trailing them, but after a while the presence went away. They walked a few hours south, checking the map every few minutes, until they reached the next traveler’s town. Fuma’s Alley was bustling with activity, drunk people, prostitutes, loud music and good food. It was paradise for Jiraiya, and Naruto knew he wouldn’t be able to dissuade him from “investigating” this time.

-You know what… We’re gonna get some food, Ero-Sennin. Have some fun. -Naruto dragged Tenten towards a barbecue food stand. He paid her meat chopsticks and orange juice, bought a pretty necklace with a small flower for Honoka, and a pocketknife for crazy Karin.

The pair walked around the city, going as far as the post office in the outskirts, talking about silly things. A volley of shuriken made them stop in their tracks, and the same chakra from before assaulted Naruto’s senses, but this time the presence showed itself. It was someone about their age with covered face and a tuff of orange hair in the top of the head. The kid seemed to be the target of a few bandits, and Naruto was immediately on guard. Clearly the kid could defend itself with shinobi training, but Naruto couldn’t know if they were shinobi or not, their chakra was weird. Still, when they attacked again, Tenten somersaulted, evading the projectiles, and dragged the kid out of the way.

Together, Naruto covered her back while Tenten weaved Genjutsu to cover sounds and substituted themselves with logs deep in the woods. They ran for a while, the kid on Tenten’s back having passed out. At the foot of a hill, they found a wood manor that was well-conserved despite being empty. Tenten kicked Naruto outside, telling him to patrol the surroundings while she would treat the wounds of the kid, who turned out to be a shy girl.

Fuma Sasame was a girl from the clan that had fought under the Daimyo’s orders of annexing more territory. Rice Country lost the battle to a task force of Shimogakure, and the losing clans were shunned in disgrace. Some left, some became thieves. In the midst of it all, an emissary brought news of a shinobi recruiting people to raise a hidden village, and many left with him. The description of the emissary matched Kimimaro and Orochimaru’s name was mentioned.

Sasame talked a little more after being healed. -My cousin, Arashi, headed with a few of the clan with Orochimaru. He said, depending on our abilities, we could work under the feudal lord. We waited a long time… but there was no word from him. -she started tearing up. -People in the clan gave up on him, but I found the place by myself. Still… I wasn’t strong enough. I escaped, but now they are after me.

Tenten glanced at Naruto. She knew he had a saving people thing, but if Sasame’s cousin was in the same place as Sasuke, they might have a chance of helping him as well. Regardless of Naruto’s reasons for helping, the girl had her own. Tenten’s great-grandmother was from the Fuma Clan. Her extensive knowledge of weapons helped the Hagoromo Clan regain a little of their standing in Konoha, and now they even had a seat in the Council.

-It doesn’t hurt to look for Arashi. -Naruto whispered. -But we really need to get out of here. There’s chakra surrounding this place… Everywhere… Don’t look up, Tenten.

Ignoring him, she looked anyway, instantly regretting. As a girl, Tenten hated stereotypes about passing out at the sight of a cockroach, but it was hard not to whimper at the sight that greeted her: covered in thousands of tiny spiders, the roof seemed ready to swallow her. Voices reached their ears, prompting them to ready their weapons. -Borne to be born, lived to live one sunrise and one sunset… The life of a mayfly lasts but one day.

-That’s the Ventriloquism Technique. -Tenten said, recognizing the technique that Zabuza used to scare them, one that she had thoroughly researched. -He’s disguising numbers and location.

-The clones…

-Don’t waste your chakra yet. Send only one outside to distract. Try to find them. We can slip by the back and ambush them.

Naruto did as he was told, finding there were only three enemies, but they were surrounding them, leaving no chance for an ambush. As Naruto’s clone set foot outside, a head emerged from the ground. -Earth Release: Antlion Technique. _-_ the enemy spoke, and the ground started to swallow itself, as if a giant sucking machine was inside of it. The wood manor’s base structures were torn apart, swallowed in a matter of seconds, the roof being the only place still safe.

As if sensing their distress, Jiraiya arrived just in time, appearing in the border of the swirling hole on top of a toad. -Grab it, kids! -he shouted, and the toad extended a long tongue. Naruto felt disgusted, but he preferred vomiting and trauma to dying, so he grabbed Tenten and Sasame, clinging himself to the tongue, being swung out of danger.

From inside the swirling mass, the same head appeared, throwing kunais at them. Naruto made a clone, readied his **Rasengan** , then threw the clone with the technique towards the enemy. Hitting him straight into the stomach as the clone dispelled, Naruto watched from safety as the enemy was thrown in a rock boulder.

-Kagero! -the second enemy shouted. Two assailants appeared by the man Naruto had just fought. Hoisting him by the arms, they ran away so quick that it left Naruto gaping.

-Man, they’re fast at running away. -he turned to his companions, frowning at Sasame. There was something nagging at him, like a pin drop at the back of his head, a sixth sense that tingled softly every time she acted a certain way. He couldn’t feel ill intent coming from her, only worry and fear. He couldn’t pinpoint the direction of the feelings like Karin did. He might know to a lesser extent what Sasame was going through but he didn’t know if she was worried about her safety, the team’s safety, or the assailant’s safety. Her fear could be either because the enemy was after her or because the enemy failed in killing them and it was now up to her to finish the job.

He knew Sasame wasn’t on his side, but Naruto couldn’t tell if she was the villain, so he decided to do some digging. -Who were those people? -Naruto asked no one in particular. Tenten’s hand, glowing in healing chakra, faltered for a second, understanding what her teammate was thinking. -Orochimaru’s lapdogs don’t behave that way. They don’t care about their partner’s safety because they have nothing left to lose. Despite being our enemies, those three were companions.

Jiraiya glanced at the girl, then at his godson. -What are you doing by yourself, Sasame-Chan? Your family is worried about you.

-My family? -she raised her head, blinking in confusion.

-I met a few of your clan members in town. They tried to steal from me at first… But then their leader changed his mind and told me what happened.

Sasame scoffed. -Hanzaki is a traitor to the clan. -she looked away. -If only Arashi…

-Those people are after you, Sasame-Chan. It doesn’t matter if Hanzaki-San betrayed the clan’s honor. You are his family, so he will protect you.

-I don’t…

-You’re not strong enough to battle Orochimaru. Hell, none of you are. -Jiraiya clenched his fists. -But Tenten-Chan is a Chunnin and Naruto isn’t easy to kill.

-But Arashi…!

-We have business with Orochimaru. -Jiraiya cut her rant. -He took someone from us as well. If Arashi is there, we will bring him back. But Sasame-Chan… I can’t allow you to face him. You’ve never battled him, they have. -he continued to talk before she could protest. -Still, you have something we don’t, so I’m not discarding your help, ok?

-I can help? -she mused out loud.

Jiraiya nodded. -Hm. They were after you. Why?

-She found out Orochimaru’s location. -Tenten answered. -An underground base…

-It’s not just a base. It’s his home. -Sasame interrupted. -He’s been there for decades, I heard it’s a family heirloom. It’s full of traps, maze corridors, dead ends, Genjutsu… It’s easy to get inside, but once you do… -she shivered, and her fear was genuine. -I’ve sent small animals ahead, but none of them came back. Once… I sent a squirrel with rope around him. That’s when I got caught.

Naruto felt the pin drop again. It wasn’t a lie… Sasame was telling the truth. But it felt like omission… No, deception. She was lacing her lies with truth.

-Lead us there. -Jiraiya decided. -Then go back to Hanzaki. We’ll scout the base for Arashi and our own target.

Sasame agreed too quickly for someone who was desperate to find her cousin. Naruto knew he would have never stayed back if Karin or Honoka were inside. Still, she was their only clue to Orochimaru’s base and a rather harmless enemy. Deception and running were the only thing she was good at, and unless they were dumb enough to turn their backs on her, Sasame wouldn’t be a threat.

They followed her lead into the mountain range covered by thick clouds and massive trees with roots wide enough to cover a house. Stopping for a quick lunch, Jiraiya asked her to prepare them tea and, as soon as Sasame turned her back on them, he signaled for Tenten and Naruto. The blonde kid made three clones and changed them to look like them, being the only one who could do solid **Henge**. The real ones hid behind the bushes, watching this develop. Sasame returned with tea, sat with them, laughed and talked as they ate…

Until the drug kicked in.

Jiraiya’s lips thinned in anger, but he didn’t move. Naruto’s sturdier clones were able to sustain minor injuries without dispelling, so they could afford to watch her moves. Sasame quickly sent a red flare signaling their position, then proceeded to walk back and forth until help arrived.

Naruto smirked when he recognized the three assailants from before. The one called Kagero was standing behind them. Another one, a lean and young man, approached Sasame. -I knew you could do it, Sasame.

-Kamikiri-San, may I see Arashi now? -she asked the man, revealing her motives to the hidden trio, which made it hard to hate her.

-We need to prove ourselves first, Sasame. We’ll send their bodies to Orochimaru-Sama. -Kamikiri answered.

-Bodies? -Sasame trembled, stepping back. -But you said Orochimaru-Sama only needed to know their reasons for being here. You said…

-Interrogation, yes. -the second man spoke. -But Orochimaru-Sama cannot allow trespassers in Rice Country

-No! -Sasame put herself between the sleeping clones and the assailants. Her action caused Tenten’s eyebrows to shoot up. At least she was an honorable person. -You can’t kill them, Jigumo-San! They told me why they came, if I just tell you…

Kamikiri tsked. -We already know what they’re after. Orochimaru-Sama went to great lengths to secure what they’re after. We can’t let them leave.

-No! I won’t let you! -Sasame took out her kunai. -You lied to me! I just wanted to see Arashi, know if he was happy and safe. I’m not killing people or letting anyone do it!

Having heard enough, Naruto dispelled the clones when Jiraiya signaled, then substituted himself with the kunai on Sasame’s hand, kicking Kamikiri away from her. The girl yelped, confused, but had no time to react. Tenten gave a light blow to the back of her head, knocking her out, while Jiraiya launched needles from his hair. Kagero, who had been standing back so far, started performing what he called the Reverse Antlion **.** Naruto quickly disarmed Kamikiri while Jiraiya sent a **Rasengan** to Jigumo. Seeing his teammates severely hurt, Kagero stopped his attack.

-I’ll have to use this… -he spoke. -A once in a lifetime technique. -slowly, the ugly carcass of a body fell apart, revealing a small woman with chakra wings.

-Kagero, don’t… -Kamikiri pleaded her to stop. Naruto sensed the danger before she started gathering chakra. Any technique that was a danger to the user was bound to be ten times more dangerous to the enemy.

-Naruto! -Jiraiya put himself between the blinding light and Naruto. -Snake. Boar. Rat. Dragon. Boar. Dragon. Tiger. _-_ he slammed his hands on the ground, everything a blur of fast speed. -Summoning: Toad Mouth Trap. _-_ around them, a pinkish structure appeared.

-What is this horrible smell, Ero-Sennin? -Naruto looked around.

-I summoned a small part of the extraordinary sturdy stomach of Mount Myoboku’s Iwajaku Giant Toad.

-Stomach… Toad? -Naruto yelped away from a sticky liquid that behaved like acid and nearly dissolved his skin. -Shit! Auch!

The stomach trap disappeared after a few seconds of sustaining heavy damage from the outside. Jiraiya turned to look at Kagero, kneeling in the ground. -She’s weakened. -he frowned. The woman was muttering things, looking extremely melancholic. Suddenly, she turned into a beam of light, enveloped her two teammates, and vanished into thin air. -That stunt will probably kill her.

Naruto shrugged it off. He could sympathize with the desire to bring glory to one’s clan, but not at the expense of innocent lives. The Fuma were being used by Orochimaru, but none of that would have happened if their morals spoke higher than their selfish desires of power. As far as Naruto knew, they could shrivel and die with Orochimaru.

-What are we gonna do with her? -Tenten asked, already healing Sasame’s head injury. -She tried to sell us out once but she’s the only one who knows Orochimaru’s hideout. At this rate, that slimy snake will escape before we even make it there.

-As soon as news arrive of their failed ambush, Orochimaru will leave. -Jiraiya said. -He’ll leave something to stall us. Still, this is the only clue we’ve got, and it doesn’t hurt that she now knows what allying with that snake entails. Wake her up, Tenten-Chan.

They secured Sasame’s wrists in wire, then Tenten applied chakra to the top of her head and the top of the back of her neck, right where the spine met the brain. In a flash, Sasame’s eyes opened. She immediately started crying and apologizing, but Naruto quickly stopped her.

-We don’t have time, Sasame. By now, Orochimaru knows why we’re here and that you betrayed him. We need to know where he is, no games or deceptions. If I hint a single trace of lie, we’ll be using you as guinea pig in the infiltration.

-That’s mean, Naruto. -Tenten chastised him, playing the good cop.

-It’s fair. -Jiraiya crossed his arms. -The standard procedure for ambushes is torture, interrogation and death. Count yourself lucky that we understand the emotional stress and manipulation you’ve gone through.

In the end, Sasame took them to Orochimaru’s base willingly, even going as far as giving them a special seal to fight against her clan’s Kinjutsu. -Kagero-Sama is a Jounin of great skill. If what you told me is correct, the technique she performed has already ripped half her life away. She’ll be weak and desperate… the only trump card that will allow her victory will be our murder-suicide Kinjutsu. Not even chakra scalpel or Tsunade-Sama’s great strength can break the chakra threads once they are in place. Wrap this seal around a kunai and cut the threads.

-Thank you, Sasame. -Naruto examined the seal in the tag, wondering how it worked.

-Please… tell Arashi… Tell him I miss him! Tell him to come home! -she clenched her eyes shut, then sprinted away back to the town.

-Ero-Sennin… -Naruto watched the entrance. -I don’t think being subtle is gonna make a difference. May I try something safer?

-Sure. -Jiraiya watched in curiosity as Naruto performed the summoning technique. A beautiful woman appeared from the cloud. She had long silk black hair tied in a loose ponytail and was wearing a sky-blue dress with a tight obi. There was a long katana on her right hand, and eight blue tails were swinging behind her body.

-Inari-Sama? -Naruto frowned. He had never summoned her before and he was aiming for Reiko, his personal summon. Despite his confusion, Naruto couldn’t help but notice that Tenten was whispering in angry tones for Jiraiya to behave under the threat of castration.

-Hello, Naru-Chan. -she smiled and winked her purple eyes at him. -Kushina-Sama told me to be ready for you in this mission. Besides, Reiko-Chan is a little bit mad at you, so I came instead.

-Mad at me? -Naruto asked, confused. -I didn’t do anything, I swear!

-Well… She said you waited until the last minute to call her. Then almost died.

-I was clouded with emotions. -Naruto scratched his head. -I…

-It’s ok. -Inari ruffled his hair. -She’ll get over it. What do you need me for?

-Wait, wait… What? -Tenten interrupted the talk.

-Oh, sorry, Tenten. -Naruto blushed. -This is Inari-Sama. She is a fox summon.

-Fox? -Tenten blinked in confusion. -But you’re a girl… I mean, the tails…

In an elegant swish, the woman vanished, leaving in its place a waist-high blue fox with intelligent purple irises and black slit for pupils. -Kitsunes can look however they want. Most of us present ourselves as humans with tails. -she spoke. -Now… I smell snake. -the kitsune’s eyes narrowed. -Are we on a hunt, Naru-Chan?

-That’s Orochimaru’s hideout. -he pointed at the underground entrance. -Lots of traps and Genjutsu. I was hoping you could lead us safely.

-Alright. -the blue fox glanced at Jiraiya, who was still blinking in confusion. -Follow my lead, step only where I step, and if any of you suggest splitting, I will follow the advice and split you in half… with my teeth.

Tenten and Jiraiya yelped, then gulped, nodding with her. Inari happily tip-toed to the snake’s lair, sniffing around and leading the way down the stairs. The hallways were made of stones held in place by wood pillars, every few meters a torch in the wall illuminated the path. They descended for minutes nonstop where not a single trap was located.

-What’s this? -Jiraiya stopped when they reached a circular room with three hallways.

-Interesting, indeed. -Inari chuckled. -Orochimaru’s great enemy is Konoha, a village known for sending three-man cells in missions. Wherever these tunnels lead to, all of them have traps made to kill.

-Divide and conquer. -Naruto said, remembering Shakko’s lessons. Inari made an appreciating hum. -So, we can’t split. Which way is the best, Inari-Sama?

-All of them have traps. -she sniffed the entrance. -But all of them lead to the same place if the smell is any indicative… If you survive, of course. Snakes are cunning… But foxes are daring. -she made two clones of herself. -Naru-Chan, make clones to follow mine. You need to learn the sort of tactics Orochimaru employs. -she turned to Jiraiya, a smirk making way into her face, scaring him. -Which way, Jiraiya-Chan? -she purposefully used the honorific to get under his skin.

Jiraiya walked forth a few steps. -In times like these it’s important to move carefully. -he removed an iron staff from his kimono shirt, then enlarged the size. Twirling it in the air, he lodged the staff into the ground, removed his hand, and waited for it to fall.

The staff pointed to the right hallway. -Alright, I’ll go this way!

Inari gave a long sigh as Naruto and Tenten chastised the man. -You see, Naru-Chan, this is why foxes are immortal and frogs live only to reproduce and die. -shaking her head in frustration, the blue fox ignored Jiraiya’s rambling about the greatness of a toad’s instincts. -We’ll go the opposite way. -Inari chose, to Jiraiya’s utter dismay.

-I was really hoping for something wise this time, Ero-Sennin. -Naruto dragged his feet while Tenten patted his back in comfort.

-Quiet. -Inari hissed. -The enemy might know we are coming, but there’s no need to announce it. Shinobi are so dumb, I swear… -Inari muttered under her breath. Chastised, the three followed the fox through a hallway of trees holding the ceiling, lamps dangling from it. -Look around. Do you see how it makes you feel like you are in an underground forest? -Inari pointed at their surroundings. -It’s a Genjutsu. If you stray from the path, the walls will swallow your body and strangle you to death.

-Charming. -Tenten scooted closer to Naruto, fighting the urge to just jump on his back.

-Smells like rice face powder. -Jiraiya said, face blushing.

Inari stopped to look at him in a deadpan expression, then walked around a tile in the floor. -Shuriken projectiles. -she looked at the ceiling. -Designed to shoot ahead in case of escape. Ingenious. -she led them across the hallway, then turned left. A trip wire was clearly seen. -Hm. -she sniffed it. -Of course, in case the target runs away from the projectiles, he won’t have time to dodge. -she grinned, looking upwards. -Oh, this one is nasty. Spear nets. -the fox tiptoed around the place, walking closer to the wall. -Naru-Chan, if you were by yourself…

-He would have tripped every single one of them. -Tenten giggled.

Inari suddenly stopped. -Water? -she sniffed the ground, winced, then applied chakra to her paws, choosing the walls instead of the floor. -Impaled and drowned, charming. -they stepped on the floor after the trap, an iron wall fell down.

-Face powder… -Jiraiya’s eyes lit up. Inari swished her tails, hitting his butt.

-Behave, Jiraiya-Chan. Orochimaru knows your weakness is women. -the fox led them inside a cozy room with a beautiful song being played in the koto by a woman. She had sake and food prepared.

Inari sniffed the servings. -Not tampered. Curious.

-A technique using music. -Jiraiya wondered out loud. -As expected from Otogakure.

-The music is as much for the guests as it is for me. -the woman said, rising from her sitting position.

-What do you play for your heart? -Jiraiya asked.

-Music for my funeral… -she grinned maliciously, then sent her hair forward like ropes around them. -Escorting the guests to the underworld is my last mission. -she stared at the ceiling, waiting for it to drop. Inari admired the trap for half a second. The untampered food served to lower their guard, the music not being the trap bringing them closer to the range of the woman’s real ambush: the poison laced in her hair. Inari smiled, wishing she could have that girl as a summoner. Swishing her tails, the fox reduced the falling ceiling to rubble.

-Your amateur traps have a long way to go before fooling a kitsune’s eye. -the blue fox swirled upwards, returning to its human shape. -This is the last trap. I can smell the enemy on the next room.

Jiraiya knocked out the woman, then threw her at his back. -Enemy or not, I can’t let a beautiful woman die.

-And people say women live by their heart. -Inari scoffed. -You were caught by her poison, Jiraiya-Chan. Wait here and recover. -she unsheathed her sword and cut down the thick wood doors in two slashes, revealing a massive hallway supported by thick columns. It was wide enough to need four rows of them, long enough that even lit up by candles one couldn’t see the end of it.

Inari walked calmly, eyes searching the shadows. The candles danced, and a hand holding a kunai was spotted in the shadows a few columns ahead.

-It’s admirable that you made it this far, Naruto… -a known voice spoke.

-That voice… Kabuto? -Tenten’s eyes widened. From behind the shadows, the silver-haired spy appeared.

Inari tilted her head like a curious child, then twisted her nose and narrowed her eyes.

-Where’s Sasuke? -Tenten asked. -Is he safe?

-You should be more worried about yourself… After all, you are still alive.

-Still? -Tenten muttered.

-This is a waste of time. -Kabuto said. -I can’t keep Orochimaru-Sama waiting.

-Orochimaru? That filth is here? -Naruto channeled chakra into his claws.

Kabuto chuckled as if telling a great secret. -He didn’t say he was here, Naruto. -Tenten held back her friend.

-I didn’t say he wasn’t, either. -behind Kabuto, a shadow appeared. To all purposes, it was Orochimaru. The laugh was the same, the smell, the killing intent always on the background. Still, Inari’s senses tingled.

-Kill them, Kabuto. -Orochimaru said. -But don’t let them suffer. 

-You wait right there, Mr. I’m Too Good To Deal With You. -Tenten’s foot cracked the ground. -Where is Sasuke? Where. The fuck. Is my friend? -she nearly growled, blades glowing in both hands.

-I don’t think there’s a need to keep it a secret anymore. -Orochimaru chuckled. -Go on, Kabuto, tell her.

-Sasuke was a little too late arriving here… Orochimaru-Sama had to use another vessel to reincarnate. -Kabuto said, lighting hope in Naruto’s heart. He could feel it was true. Orochimaru hadn’t taken possession of his best friend yet. -Orochimaru-Sama had given Sasuke the Cursed Mark to prepare him for the next reincarnation… We still had a use for him, but… Not all humans can tolerate Cursed Marks.

It was true. Naruto could feel no deception on Kabuto’s words. However, he also knew he had safely suppressed the mark. Even if it evolved to the second phase, Sasuke would still retain his mind, would still be safe. Besides, Kabuto didn’t say Sasuke was dead. He was trying to make them reach conclusions on their own.

-Is he alive? -Naruto asked.

-I just told you not all humans…

-You’re trying to outfox me? -Naruto scoffed. -Don’t put words on my mouth, Kabuto. You never said if Sasuke died or not. -Naruto smirked. -But that’s not on your plans, right? You know I can tell when people are lying. You’re not outright saying anything because I’ll see through your lies.

-What would telling a lie accomplish? -Kabuto stared at them in pity. -All of you are about to die.

Inari seemed to finally have enough. -You aren’t who you look like. -she said. -Neither of you. -the fox stared at Orochimaru’s silent shape in the back, then dispelled the Genjutsu. -Kai. -the Sannin disappeared, but Kabuto was still there. -Not a Genjutsu? Still, you are not Kabuto, whoever Kabuto is. -she readied her sword. -Naru-Chan, you know what to do.

Quick as lightning, Inari disappeared, taking Tenten with her. Naruto made several clones who proceeded to distract and annoy Kabuto by appearing and disappearing, prompting him to throw kunais against the clones.

-Seems like you’ve used all of them, huh? -Naruto chuckled, having dodged all weapons, throwing them further away into darkness. Inari appeared like a flash behind him, skillfully using the sword to lead him towards Naruto, who was preparing the **Rasengan.**

-Not falling for this little trick! -Kabuto jumped up and backwards, preparing his attack. -Snake. Ram. Monkey. Tiger. -he made the signs while jumping backwards in the air, and Naruto quickly committed to memory whatever technique that was. -Fire Release: Misty Flames Dance Technique. -Kabuto blew flammable gas in large quantities. As soon as the gas touched the fickle flame from the candles, it blew up into a roaring fire that engulfed the wide saloon, burning everything in its path with scorching heat.

As Kabuto stood waiting for the result, Inari placed a Genjutsu without seals to alter his space perception. Believing himself to be safe from Naruto’s range, Kabuto didn’t realize until it was too late that the blond kid was behind him. The **Rasengan** didn’t hit him full on, but it was enough to cause great damage, throwing him into the wall several feet away. The technique was strong enough to dispel the transformation that made the enemy look like Kabuto.

-A **Henge** combined with **Fuuinjutsu**. -Inari landed behind Naruto. -Ingenious.

-My body can’t move. -Naruto looked at himself, noticing the chakra threads around him. -Those… -he followed the path, noticing they were leading to the enemy’s heart. Tenten quickly took the kunai with the seal, ready to cut it, but Naruto made her stop and hide the kunai.

-Where is Sasuke, Kagero? -he asked, recognizing the woman who had attacked them earlier.

-My heart and your heart will eventually become connected as one. You will…

-Die. I know. I can feel it. -Naruto answered her. -But you will too.

-That doesn’t matter. I’ve already promised my body to Orochimaru-Sama. -Kagero inserted her hand inside her chest, taking her heart outside. Naruto watched, fascinated at the space-time technique that allowed it. He could think several applications in surgery, transplants, torture…

-Alright. I accept my fate. -Naruto lied through his teeth, surprising Kagero, fighting the pain of something clutching his heart. -And since I will die… Can you give me an honest answer as to where Sasuke is?

-Why do you care? You’ll die.

-Why do you care about the clan? You’ll die. -he shrugged.

-I see… -Kagero coughed, bleeding through the mouth. -I know the future vessel is alive. He survived the second stage of the seal. But that’s of no use to you. Orochimaru-Sama will try again in three years when his current vessel rejects him again. -Kagero heaved, breath stuck in her lungs. -I heard the kid will receive training to get his body stronger when the time comes, but I doubt Orochimaru-Sama will get close to him. The rumors about the Mangekyo Sharingan… Orochimaru-Sama is both afraid and amazed at this power. Once he acquires it, he will finally…

-Conquer the world, kill everyone, yes. -Naruto interrupted the worship talk that was about to take place, signaled to cut the thread, and Tenten promptly used the kunai. Lightning sparks flew everywhere, striking both ends of the connection, hurting Kagero even further, since she couldn’t replace herself like Naruto did.

-Orochimaru-Sama… It’s going to raise our clan…

-You’re still talking about this shit? Who cares about the clan? -Naruto snarled. -He used your people for experiments and war, how can you stand this? How is this for the good of your clan? At least tell us the truth about Sasame’s cousin!

Kagero’s eyes widened. She glanced at the door in the end of the hallway, giving away the man’s location. -Arashi… He was so close to Sasame. It would be better if she never saw him again. -she winced in pain, the heart in her hand beating weaker by the second. -This time… I really thought this time… the clan would… -her voice died out, the heart stilling in her palm.

Tenten gasped. -Is she dead? -the girl approached her carefully. -The heart… It wasn’t just for show. She really…

-Inari… -Naruto turned to the fox, unwilling to rely on his senses. -Was it…

-She wasn’t lying. -Inari said, smiling. -Sasuke is alive.

-We’ll save him, then. I won’t abandon Sasuke, no matter what! -Naruto snarled, the fox inside him growling in agreement.

Inari smiled. -Alright. I believe you. What are you going to do about Arashi?

-We can fight him, but… It’s a waste of time. We should blow up this place and leave. -Tenten said, feeling sad.

Naruto looked around. -The moment Ero-Sennin was spotted here Orochimaru started evacuating. That’s what I’d do. Let’s plant explosive tags in chain formation. We’ll safely destruct it from the outside. It’s a pity Sasame lost her cousin. He died helping us fight Orochimaru’s evil lapdogs. He loved her very much and asked her to take care of the clan.

-What…? -Tenten frowned.

-Our actions outside the village can either make or destroy bridges. The Fuma clan might be disgraced in matters of social standing, but their power is very much the same. Oto is already an enemy of Konoha. Sasame is next in line to lead the clan. Do you understand what I’m saying?

Tenten clenched her fists. -I can’t help but wish she could’ve at least seen him one last time.

-This is Orochimaru’s doing. We’re just doing our best to turn a shitty situation into a neutral one. Sasuke has three years more. We’ll give his photo to the clan, hope their hatred of Orochimaru will give us a clue in the future. If we tell them we left Arashi to die…

-I understand. -she sobered up. -Sasuke comes first.

Naruto hugged her. -We’ll bring our friend back. Sasuke… he’s gonna come home, believe it.

-I do, Naruto. I believe you.

They blew up Orochimaru’s home. If a little bit of pleasure showed in their faces, no one but Jiraiya and Inari was there to tell.

* * *

**September 5 th of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

Living without Sasuke turned out to be a dull pain clouded by anger. Naruto and Tenten were plagued with feelings of guilt and inadequacy while Kakashi had joined the efforts of the Uchiha Clan on waging war against Otogakure and anything related to Orochimaru. It was a lonely existence where Naruto trained to exhaustion, then turned to his side to tease his best friend about slacking off, just to remember Sasuke wasn’t there.

-We need to do something. -Naruto spoke in a low voice to Karin. -The village is going to war because of Sasuke. Orochimaru might hurt him to know how far Konoha will go…

-Don’t say those things. -Karin cut him off, unwilling to tie knots in her head thinking about the political implications of Sasuke’s abduction. In front of her there were at least six scrolls and a bucket of paint. She was working on a chakra storage scroll for Hinata and Sakura, a prerequisite exercise to people who wanted to achieve the Byakugou Seal. -Have you started on your assignment? Obaasan said it was important for you to learn.

Naruto scowled, remembering his grandmother’s nagging that he should achieve the Byakugou Seal. According to her, ever since Mito created a more approachable version of the technique, it became a tradition of the Uzumaki Clan to imitate her feat. The seal was especially coveted by medic-nin, but Nagato said both his mother and Mito used it to control Kurama’s chakra with more ease.

Tsunade’s return to the village brought back to life the medic-nin program. Several people had showed interest in being her apprentice, but Tsunade hand-picked the ones she believed to be able to go as far as herself: Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Honoka, Ino and Tenten. They were the ones chosen to study the healing arts, regardless of Naruto’s doubts that people like Ino and Sakura would achieve anything. Among them, Sakura and Hinata had showed interested in the seal technique while Honoka had already been studying it for years. Tenten was still considering if her efforts wouldn’t be best focused elsewhere and Karin was going as far as desiccate the workings of the seal. Crazy nerdy Uzumaki.

-My assignment is shit. -Naruto answered his cousin before she started beating him for ignoring her. -I don’t need more chakra, I barely know what to do with what I have. I need to work on my control. I can barely control my tenketsu to use the techniques Asuma-sensei passed to me.

Karin eyerolled. Naruto had stubbornly decided that controlling his tenketsu could imitate Nagato’s Rinnegan ability of gravity manipulation. And to add trouble in the mix, he was trying to remotely control his kunais with wind chakra. -The seal isn’t the end of the world. It might help heal the side effects of a bijuu’s chakra.

-How many times do I have to spell Hayflick Limit to you? -Naruto groaned.

-Huh? Hayflick Limit? -Hinata blinked, paying attention to their talk. -Why would you need to worry about that, Naruto-Kun?

-The Bijuu’s chakra. -he said. -It gives me power, but it also puts such strain on my body that only accelerate healing can keep me from dying. Learning to control it is easy because Kurama is willing to give me chakra and doesn’t try to take control of me. But I’m not keen on shortening my life just to get more power. I need to adapt my body to his chakra.

-I told you I found a better way…

Naruto scoffed at Karin. -With all due respect, neechan, I don’t dig getting cancer either.

-You’re being dumb again. -Karin flicked his earlobe. -Normal cells might not be immortal…

-Forty times, neechan, forty! After that I disintegrate into dust!

She ignored him. -But cancer cells are known to restore their telomeres.

-And how do you plan on replicating this feat? -Naruto asked.

-The enzyme can be cultivated, either inside or outside the body. Perhaps applying the enzyme when releasing the seal might work… or finding a substance that will motivate the enzyme to replicate. -Karin stopped working on the five scrolls and started to write on a sixth one. -Shino-Kun told me about this crazy fly that has no telomerase to protect the end of the chromosome. They use retrotransposons.

Naruto let out a suffering sigh to which Tenten giggled. -Neechan…

-Telomerase is active in gametes as well…

-I’m not jerking off in the name of science! -Naruto stopped her train of thought. Tenten and Hinata made gagging sounds, but Karin seemed to deflate. -You’ve got to stop your nerdy ideas, neechan!

-Well… I’m still studying the possibility of turning the cells in a wound into stem cells… But I’m not sure how to do that without causing a massive growth… Meaning, cancer.

-Neechan… -Naruto’s eyebrow started to tick.

-Embryonic stem cells are a lot more interesting to work with than the adults one… Forehead doesn’t let me extract a sample from her bone marrow. -she pouted. -Can you imagine the potential? If we create a technique that can turn stem cells into hematopoietic cells… We can bleed nonstop on the battlefield and still not die. Of course, we still need the basal cells… But if we turn the scales and instead of the progenitor cells outnumbering the stem cells…

-Can we go back to the telomerase thing? I was actually understanding that part. -Naruto whined.

Takin his words as serious, Karin’s face lit up. -Sure! With telomerase activation some types of cells and their offspring bypass the Hayflick Limit and avoid cell death. Of course there are conditions for the duplication. But the reason many cancer cells are considered immortal is because the telomerase activity allows them to outlive somatic cells. When you combine that with uncontrollable cell proliferation, you have a tumor. Now, if you manage to control this… You have just managed to replicate Hashirama’s passive healing ability!!!

At this, Naruto blinked. -You should have started with that. I would’ve definitely paid more attention.

Karin punched his stomach. -No respect in this household!

-Sorry, neechan… -Naruto made his best puppy eyes. -You know I’m just not as smart as you.

-You are a manipulating little shit, Naruto. -she narrowed her eyes. -But that’s pretty much all I have to say. Telomerase activation has been observed in 90% of all human tumors and the remaining tumors employ a separate pathway to maintain telomere length called Alternative Lengthening of Telomeres. It’s a lot more obscure, of course. Multiple recombination events occur at the telomere… Activation of glucose that enables cancer cells to rapidly use sugar to facilitate the programmed growth rate to roughly the rate of a fetus… Anyway. Controlling telomerase and telomeres includes a lot of work. -Karin sighed. -I don’t expect you to achieve it, Naruto. But if you ever hope to use what I’m gonna create, you need to have the Byakugou Seal. -she finished with a hard look.

-She does have a point. -Tenten said. -In fact, all the things she said are solid ideas. Still, I think Tsunade-Sama might have worked on those ideas herself. We should ask her about the possibility of it before wasting time in a closed venue.

-Fuck… I miss Sasuke. -Naruto whined. -I’m surrounded by nerds.

Karin gave a soft smile. -Sasuke is a nerd too, you know.

-He’s smart, not a nerd. It’s like Shika. They keep their smarts inside their heads and humble mortals like me have a chance at understanding their ramblings.

-You’re awfully mean today, Naru-Chan. -Karin started to pinch his cheeks, hoping to cheer him up.

-Everyone is out there doing something, and we’re stuck here. Sasuke…

-You miss your boyfriend, I get it. -Karin ignored the choking sounds around her, specially Tenten’s snickering. -But here’s the thing: we’re gonna bring duck-butt back someday, meanwhile, we need to get stronger. So get your ass out of here and do something useful like… I don’t know, study the damn seal.

-If you haven’t found a way for me to use it, there’s no use for me to learn it. -the blonde grumbled.

Karin sighed. -Alright, hear me out. Even if I don’t have something useful yet, there is a way for you to deal with the corrosiveness of the bijuu’s chakra. If you filter and mesh your chakra with his and store it away, you could do literally anything without side effects once you release it.

Naruto tilted his head. -That’s worth investigating. I’ve been stashing Kurama-Nii’s chakra in a separate seal, but it’s not a constant drain like the Byakugou. It’s a big chunk, and I have to do the process all over again if I use it all.

-The Byakugou Seal works by itself, you don’t need to worry. Once your body is used to your conscious effort of channeling chakra into the seal, you won’t even notice what you’re doing, and you’ll always have Kurama-Chan’s chakra ready.

-Don’t call him Kurama-Chan.

-Now… can you do something useful like… making me ramen? -she smirked, knowing she won the discussion and convinced him to study the seal.

Naruto scowled. -You’re the worst human ever, neechan.

-Thank you. Now, unless you have an efficient way of finding Sasuke, the best we can do is get stronger so when opportunity arises, we’ll be ready.

-No tracker in Konoha is that good. Not even the Inuzuka’s hounds found traces of Orochimaru, Sasuke or even Kabuto.

Hinata’s eyes snapped wide open. -Hn…

-Yes, Hina? -Karin turned to stare at her friend, used to the sounds she did when wanting to speak.

-There might be something that can help Sasuke-Kun. -she straightened her shoulders under Naruto’s heavy stare. -Shino-Kun told me about a special insect in his clan that follows a single scent the entirety of its life. The tracking skills are better than a dog’s nose.

-Really? -Naruto and Tenten perked up, hopeful.

-Yes. -she blushed at the attention. -It’s called bikochu. The Aburame Clan has a special reserve in Grass Country that serves as their natural habitat. I believe… if you ask… I’m sure Shino-Kun won’t mind taking you there.

-Really?! -Tenten squealed in joy. -Let’s go, then! We’re gonna ask Shino! -Tenten pulled the girl up, then dragged Naruto as well. -Come on, Hinata-Chan, you’re going with us too, right?

-I…

-Of course she is! -Karin winked at the girl, knowing about her crush on Naruto. -Have fun, Hina!

* * *

**September 7 th of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

Shino turned out to be interested in visiting the special bikochu and happily agreed on taking them to Grass after asking the Hokage’s permission. Being officially granted a mission, the four left the village under the leadership of Tenten, the only Chunnin in the team. Taking her duty seriously, Tenten had asked Hinata and Shino to give her an assessment of their abilities and meet her on the gate the next day at sunrise.

Tenten had prepared scrolls with everything the group would need: food, tents, cooking utensils, weapons and an emergency bird messenger. Properly packed to the trip, the group set off towards Grass Country with Shino showing the path, Hinata scouting for enemies and Naruto guarding Tenten, the group’s medic-nin.

The travelling group followed West-Northwest crossing the river closest to Konoha, following the woods in northwest of the country, then following the river that crossed Waterfall, Fire and Grass. They quietly crossed the border to avoid detection. Grass was a diplomatic country, but Takigakure was responsible for the famed attempt on the Shodaime Hokage’s life, and the Aburame’s reserve was on the border of both countries.

-We should camp here. -Tenten decided. -This is allied territory. We should be well-rested before going further. -she started to unroll the scrolls in specific positions. -Naruto, take care of the tent. Shino-Kun, please gather wood for the fire. I’ll take care of the food. Hinata, make sure our surroundings are safe. -with their orders, the group settled down to have dinner and rest. Being in allied territory, they didn’t set up a watch schedule, to which Hinata took advantage of and sneaked off to train her new technique.

Naruto, using all his stealth, followed her and watched the training with calculating eyes, ignoring that she was naked, even though he appreciated her beauty. Her rotation was a different sort from what he saw from Neji. The position differed in which Neji kept his arms steady and close to his body as to diminish air friction and resistance. Hinata, however, was doing a beautiful ballerina rotation with flexible arms moving in rotating patterns. Instead of the extra movement hindering the rotation because of air friction, it fueled it, giving her more time in using the technique. However, what she was doing was very different from the standard **Kaiten,** in which Neji expelled chakra from all his tenketsu. Hinata was using only two fingers, one in each hand, which was an economy of chakra. He was curious as to how they would work and if they were enough to cover her just like the standard technique did, but it didn’t seem as if she was done with it.

As the morning arrived, the group walked towards the reservation. It was a circular area on the bottom of a cliff. Tall walls separated the habitat from the woods, leaving only the waterfall and river crossing the territories. It wasn’t a place for humans to live, which meant it was the perfect place for insects to thrive.

-We’re not the only ones here. -Naruto muttered, getting closer to Tenten. Shino hummed in agreement, his insects having already alerted him to the presence of strong chakra signatures.

-Location? -Tenten asked.

-Eight o’clock. A team of three. -Naruto said. -They’re definitely trailing us.

-Could they be after the bikochu, Shino-Kun? -Tenten asked.

-There’s no doubt. Anyone who comes at this place in this particular time of the year is after the bikochu in special. -Shino answered. -There aren’t many uses for the bikochu outside tracking. Techniques using insects are rare. There are only two known clans in the elemental nations that are capable of this. The Aburame from Konoha and the Kamizuru from Iwa.

-Kamizuru? -Tenten asked.

-I don’t want to reach wrong conclusions, but it is very likely those people are from this clan. -Shino adjusted his glasses. -Why? Because the Kamizuru had an ugly dispute with the Aburame which caused them to fall from grace. This might be their opportunity to gain the upper hand on us. Besides, the Hokage warned me about news of unrest in the clan as of late.

-Damn, I wish you were wrong, but I think we’ve got company. -Tenten sighed. -Still, we need to get the insect before they do. Shino-Kun, what are we looking for?

Shino took a picture from his pouch and showed them. -This is the female. The Kamizuru will most likely wait for us to find the bikochu. They might be skilled in using insects, but they lack the bond an Aburame has with them. If you find the bikochu, quietly signal it for me. I’ll protect it no matter what.

Tenten nodded. -Ok, Shino-Kun.

-I have an Insect Summoning Technique that will help us search for them. -Shino gathered his chakra and slammed his palm in the ground. A chakra net appeared, summoning nearby insects. -There are no bikochu here, let’s move closer to the river.

They followed Shino’s lead, keeping an eye on their surroundings while Naruto tracked the enemy’s move. They didn’t make any moves on them, granting the Konoha team the chance to choose their approach.

-They are truly hoping for us to catch the bikochu. -Tenten muttered to her team. -If we get involved in a battle, it might spook or harm the insects. Let’s wait and see. The bikochu aren’t active at night, right, Shino-Kun?

-Yes, but we might not have longer. We need to find a bikochu that is newly hatched. The first scent will be the one it will chase for life. -Shino looked at the sky. -The air pressure changed. There is humidity coming this way. The bikochu lays one egg when it rains, and it hatches in the following morning. This is our last chance.

They searched for the insect even during the rain, to which Hinata used to her full advantage. The water cooled down the surroundings, making it easier to spot living beings. The insects who were previously well-hidden to her eye now had a stronger hue, easily seen by her. Finally, they managed to locate and capture the female bikochu.

-They’ll make their move now for sure. -Tenten quickly sealed the insect inside a scroll and gave it to Shino. -Send a few of your insects after them. We need to know what they need the bikochu for. Hinata, don’t use your eyes too much, save your chakra. Naruto, keep an eye on their moves.

-They’re coming! -Shino warned them as a wave of bees made their way towards them. They used kunais to kill the bees, but Shino realized they posed greater danger than just exploding bee wax on them. -The real ones are in the middle. We can’t distinguish them. Back me up, I have an idea. -Shino raised his arms, his own hive flying out, creating a spiraling dome that cut anything in close contact to it.

The first wave of bees was easily crushed. -Such a great power for a Gennin… -a voice spoke. Being aware of their location, the team wasn’t taken for surprise. -But then, that is expected from an Aburame.

-The Kamizuru Clan… It is you, right? -Shino addressed the three on top of a small hill.

-Huh? So you were aware of that fact. -the woman in the center smirked.

-What are your intentions? -Tenten took the lead. -Are you here after an insect like ourselves or are you after revenge?

-You could say both… Now that I know who’s here. -she stared at Shino. -A long time ago, Iwa launched an attack on Konoha. The Kamizuru Clan was responsible for taking down as many as we could using our bees, but the Aburame defeated every single one of us. They were hailed as heroes in Konoha while we were treated like trash even in our own village. -the woman spoke. -My grandfather had the Founder Book of Secrets, full of forbidden techniques for insect users that would have assured our victory. If we find the book now… our clan can distinguish itself once again.

Tenten pursed her lips. -It is an honorable thing to do. -she said, surprising the enemies. -But Iwa and Konoha are bitter enemies. A clan from Iwa gaining such abilities would mean a powerful enemy of our village. We will not let the bikochu fall in your hands.

The woman snarled. -We’ll see about that! -she raised her arms, a swarm of bees going after them.

-Shino! -Naruto warned the boy who was already preparing the same technique from before. -The bees have exploding tags!

The destruction of a large part of Shino’s bugs was a drawback, but the team quickly decided to use the smoke as camouflage to retreat through the forest. Shino prepared insect clones to pose as them while they retreated to plan safely.

-I can take down the bees. -Hinata offered. -My new technique can serve both offensive and defensive purposes. I can deal with them long-range.

-My bugs will take time to recover, but I can use Taijutsu to keep one of them occupied. -Shino said.

-The girl is the strongest one. -Tenten said. -I’ll take care of her. Naruto, use your clones to send backup to Shino and take down the other.

A loud sound brought their attention behind them. -They found us. -Naruto said.

-Get in position! -Tenten exclaimed, wincing at the sight of a giant bee summon. -Naruto, take down that thing!

-But then…

-I can deal with two! I’m the strongest. Hurry up and you can help me! -she grabbed the swords, coating them with chakra. The giant bee threw up wax, hoping to trap them. Naruto evaded the blow by making clones to which the group swapped themselves with. The three enemies let out another swarm with bees, to which Hinata answered by single-handed taking them out with her newly mastered technique: her arms flew at such speeds that it could only be reflex, the chakra leaving her two middle fingers moved in fast patterns that covered every single direction in the technique reminiscent of the **Kaiten** but with less chakra used.

-Sharper, thinner! -Hinata shouted to herself, movements so fast the chakra lingered in thin sharp lines in the air long after she emitted it, creating a grid of defense strong enough to blow back the summon. -Now! -she shouted, falling to the ground, panting. Naruto gave a strong quick to the bee’s stomach, sending it upwards, then slammed a **Rasengan** in its head, gravity bringing the insect towards the ground with destructive power. The bee’s head was crushed upon the drilling of the technique.

Naruto ran towards Tenten, engaging one of her opponents in combat while Hinata helped Shino take down his. Together they defeated him without much struggle, Shino serving as bait and Hinata killing him by closing the tenketsu point in his heart. The two then engaged the strongest opponent, the woman attacking Tenten. Naruto made quick work of his own target by evading his punches and bee stings, hitting him at any given chance, uncaring of damage since the clones were doing all the attacks.

Finally, the tree enemies were neutralized, one of them dead after a hard thrust of chakra to the heart stopped the organ from functioning. The remaining two were bound and, following Konoha’s instructions, sealed into the scroll and taken to the village in order to gain knowledge about Iwagakure that could benefit them. The bikochu would hatch in the next morning where it would take a sniff of Sasuke’s scent and follow it. A special squad was already ready to use the insect in the tracking mission, and soon they would have a lead on Sasuke’s location.

-This mission turned out to be a success, right? -Tenten smiled at Naruto on their way back. -We even defeated strong opponents.

-Yeah… I just hope… I hope we can find him. -Naruto answered, still a little bit down, but not so much.

-We will find him. And when you do, you better be ready. -Tenten wiggled a finger in front of his face.

Naruto deflated. -I guess I have to work on that Byakugou Seal, huh?

-Don’t worry. We’ll learn it together. I decided that regardless of using the Creation Rebirth Technique, the seal is still useful. I plan on using chakra to enhance my attacks, so the seal might come in hand in a long drawn-out battle.

-Yeah, I know. -Naruto nodded, agreeing with her. -But I still think Karin’s idea is crazy. The Creation Rebirth hastens the creation of new cells, it doesn’t repair the old ones. It’s nothing like Hashirama’s passive healing.

-You’re right, but Karin has been studying her own healing abilities and Hinata has been training on releasing healing chakra from her tenketsu. Together, I think they can create something really cool. But we need to master the seal first.

Naruto groaned. -Why do I always let pretty girls talk me into crazy things?

Tenten stammered, trying to reply something smart. In the end, she settled for blushing like crazy and pouting all the way back, much to Naruto’s confusion.

* * *

**November 10 th of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

Training took on a different tone after the mission to obtain the bikochu was successful. With the tracking teams constantly out of the village looking for Sasuke, Naruto had been drowning in missions and training nonstop. Under the harsh guide of Ibiki and Asuma, he trained his Taijutsu Kaze-Ken and managed to survive Anko’s hell test on the Forest of Death. By the third time the crazy snake woman tested him, Naruto was certain that not even his enemies would be so cruel. Still, the training proved to be fruitful as the boy manage to instill confidence on Tsunade that he was good to participate on missions of Chunnin teams.

After being sent to escort Lord Chichiyasu, the daimyo of the Land of Swamps, Naruto found three man floating down the river. His teammates, Makaro Akimichi and Inuzuka Hana, helped him drag the bodies out of water, but refused to carry them back to Konoha, so Naruto put one man on top of the other and carried them on his shoulders for the few miles it took to reach the village.

After dropping the men in the hospital, Naruto and his team made way to give the brief report to Tsunade. It was common agreement that everyone hated these briefings due to being the only place where a shinobi couldn’t run away from their fellow’s craziness. In the short three minutes Naruto was there, Anko stole Tsunade’s last dango stick and Gai kicked open the door talking about how he pounded the pirates of the Gottani Channel with the fist of love and how it was worth to shed a tear if they took this opportunity to rehabilitate themselves. Thorough the circus show, Tsunade calmly sipped her tea with closed eyes.

-Your next mission is an S-Rank that you were personally requested for. -she told the man. -Even though we’re already busy… Naruto brought in more work, so I’ll have your team do the new mission. This means you’ll be going by yourself in the S-Rank, Gai.

-That’s a little sudden. -Gai frowned, worried about not having time to give a good pep talk to his team.

-Tsunade looked at the notebook in Shizune’s hands. -I called Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee. Uzumaki Honoka is busy leading another team on the escort mission to Yugakure, so I’ll assign Naruto to the team.

Gai shouted with joy, looking at the team behind him. -My pupils can undertake the fulfillment of this mission without incident!

Tsunade’s eyebrow ticked. -The three people rescued by Naruto came all the way from Katabami Kinzan to request a mission. -se gave a displeased look at Makaro and Hana. All shinobi were told that helping people without a reason helped cementing Konoha’s reputation as a friendly village and thus earn more money. -That gold mine is one of River Country’s greatest mines. About half a year ago, hooligans that call themselves Kurosuki Family appeared under the guise of guarding the village. As you can imagine, they instead took control of it. -her forehead frowned in the expression she assumed when she was mad about a particular injustice. -They have been killing villagers without a reason.

-How vile! -Gai exclaimed.

-Your mission is to escort the three rescued men to Katabami as soon as they are good to travel and eliminate the Kurosuki Family. It’s a simple assignment. -she gave the group a long evaluating stare. Assassination missions weren’t usually given to Chunnin, even less Gennin, but she knew Naruto had already killed on purpose, Neji was no stranger to death, and Rock Lee would put the village above anything.

However, Gai had a pensive expression that was bordering on troubled. - Kurosuki, huh? What is the name of the leader of the family?

-Raiga. -Tsunade said, then slid a paper forward to show them the target’s face.

-This is troubling. -Gai said. -On a previous mission, I heard a rumor about him. Kurosuki Raiga is thought to be one of the former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

Tsunade’s eyebrows rose. -This is information you should have given me before, Gai. Even if it’s just a rumor, if Raiga has the sword, it spells trouble. Besides, he might still have ties to Hoshigaki Kisame who we know for sure it’s in Akatsuki. Both Orochimaru and the Uchiha calling himself Madara are in this organization. -she frowned. -I suppose it doesn’t matter. There are no other teams available… Proceed with caution and bring back Raiga alive for interrogation.

-That puts this mission on A-Rank. -Naruto muttered.

-Yes, it does. -Neji said. -But the village is still recovering from the invasion. Everyone has to pull their weight.

-Please remember that Tanigakure is Konoha’s strongest supporter. -Tsunade said. Naruto nodded, remembering what he read about the negotiations: the Kawakage had sent his daughter to marry Hashirama’s son and the Nara Clan sent a woman to marry the Kawakage’s nephew. -Katabami Kinzan is the country’s biggest mine, a big part of the workers are from the Land of Fire and a lot of the gold is invested on our country. -she pursed her lips. -However, this mission isn’t crucial to the village nor a one-time opportunity. -Tsunade carefully said. -If it comes between completing the mission and saving your lives… Choose the latter. We can’t lose potential Jounin and all of you have great chances at being one. -she grinned, then shouted. -But don’t slack off!

With their orders given, the team went home to prepare for the mission. Fuso had fussed over Naruto being overworked and his mother hugged him, proud that he was being chosen for such a dangerous mission, then Karin had lovingly thrown the ramen bowl over his head. The fist fight that followed left both with their hides aching after Fuso had slapped their butts mercilessly and sent them to bed earlier.

Rokusuke, one of the men rescued, was waiting by the gate since sunrise. Along with Sangoro and Hachidai, they walked as fast as a civilian could, sometimes even running. The group learned that back in the village their friend had been buried alive by Raiga and they hoped he wasn’t dead yet. For a relentless day, they walked nonstop until they reached the Curry of Life Shop located in the foot of the Katabami mountain, the gold mine.

Deciding to use the shop as their base, Neji, the appointed leader, gave instructions and started to think on a strategy. The three men were to stay in the shop, safe from the Kurosuki Family. Neji and Naruto would work in gathering information about the enemy’s base layout and Naruto would gather information about Raiga’s whereabouts. Lee would stay behind to protect the three men in case the Kurosuki found out they were still alive. The plan was solid and, after keeping the enemy occupied with Naruto’s clones, Lee would unbury the man that was buried alive while Neji scouted the surroundings, watching his back.

However, everything went downhill when Rokusuke couldn’t wait and hurried to save his friend without waiting or warning the others.

-He is on his own now. -Neji decided, alarming everyone. -Our mission was to escort you to the village and kill the family. We are not here to guard you. I made a concession by allowing Lee to watch over you and went out of my way to save your friend, none of which was on the mission’s parameters. Kurosuki put the plan in jeopardy by not trusting us to deal with the problem. He will deal with the fallout by himself. I will not put my team in risk by rushing ahead. -he calmly explained. -If you two want to stay here, Lee will still protect you.

-That’s… You bastard! Are you heartless?! -Hachidai shouted, being held back from attacking by Sangoro.

-Can’t we help him, Neji? -Lee asked. Naruto, still not over how Neji treated Hinata, observed in silence. He knew the boy wasn’t sprouting nonsense about fate anymore ever since a secretive talk with Hiashi, but changes of heart were gradual, not sudden.

-We can, but it’s not a given that it will work. -Neji crossed his arms, thinking. -If he is killed on sight, I won’t risk my team. However, if he is taken captive, we could work a rescue while attacking their base. -he sighed. -Which is also outside the mission’s parameters, but I’m not the heartless person you are painting me to be. I will strive to keep people safe, but not on expense of my comrades’ lives. Do you understand that? From now on, any move you make must be discussed beforehand. Don’t play hero. A single Gennin can kill an entire civilian village. Raiga is definitely above Chunnin and he has allies. Your job is to stay hidden.

Hachidai and Sangoro agreed. -Please, we’ll do whatever we can. -Sangoro said.

-Good. I want information. You three were the only ones that escaped with their lives from the crime scene. Give me all the details about what you saw.

-We were taken three days before the… burial. -Hachidai gulped, remembering things. -We were kept at their base. Kanpachi was the second one chosen.

-What was the time frame between the burials? -Naruto asked.

-Three days. -Hachidai answered. -Kanpachi made a guess the time would remain the same. We were left alone, only a water tap available. We dug the ground with our bare hands. -said hands shook and Naruto noticed they were still bandaged. -The hole was wide enough for one person at time. We flipped a coin. Kanpachi would be the last one to leave. But things went south… -the man cleaned the silent tears in his face and Sangoro took over the narrative.

-We heard noises coming our way. Instead of using the time left to escape, Kanpachi covered the hole and stayed back. His actions allowed us time to run away.

-A loyal friend and brave man. -Lee said.

-Did you see anything about the burial? -Neji asked. -Any detail can help.

-The men carried Kanpachi in the coffin. It was like a real funeral… Except he was alive.

-How long ago was the burial?

-Yesterday afternoon. Sunset. -Hachidai answered this time.

-Two days have passed. If the five captured were the only ones chosen for this burial, it means Rokusuke will be buried tomorrow. However, there might have been more… Perhaps they captured more people after you three escaped. -Neji frowned. -We will be acting on the supposition that Rokusuke is next.

-We have no information on Raiga, though. -Naruto said. -We should find a way to rescue Rokusuke without engaging in combat with him.

-There ought to be more people ready for the burial. -Neji spoke. -That means someone else will take his place.

-Saving the whole village is not on the mission’s parameters, is it? -Naruto bitterly said.

Neji smirked. -I’m just stating facts. If we can save the whole village, why not try? My only worry is doing this without casualties.

-Hn. -Naruto eloquently said.

-Yosh! Let’s save everyone with the power of our youth! -Lee shouted. Naruto’s sensitive ears twitched.

-For fuck’s sake, don’t scream, Lee. This is a stealth mission. -the blonde complained. -I have an idea, by the way. -Naruto took a piece of paper from his gray jacket. -I’ve been working on this seal with Oyassan. -Neji’s eyebrows rose, recognizing the same seal Honoka was tinkering with. -It’s a stasis seal. Oyassan was thinking about the medical applications, but there’s something else I’ve discovered. It’s dangerous, though. -he bit his lip.

-Let’s hear it first. -Neji said, used to the crazy seal users. Honoka was always springing crazy seals in the middle of missions, and they usually saved their lives.

-You know about my clones, right? They’re real ones. I’m skilled enough to control the chakra input, so I can make a clone that passes as a civilian, great for infiltration.

-But they’re more vulnerable. -Neji guessed.

-Yes. A graze of kunai and they dispel… This seal, however… It has a passive chakra gathering ability. When the clone is hit, instead of the chakra dispelling in the surroundings, it will be channeled back into the clone. This way, the clone can be hit several times without dispelling.

Neji frowned. -I see… That is the danger.

Naruto nodded with a grim expression. -Once it dispels, the damage will be felt by me. It won’t be a harmless nick of the blade. In a matter of seconds, I will go through all of its experiences.

Neji’s lips pursed. -Is the clone able to dispel itself?

-It has chakra, so yes. -Naruto explained. -My plan is to change my clone to look like Rokusuke and take his place in the burial. This gives us three more days to deal with Raiga.

-It’s a solid plan but it works only if the buried victim isn’t exposed to torture. If the clone dispels in the middle of battle… a single slip can get you killed.

-I’ll make the clone dispel right after the burial. Rokusuke and the real me will be safe by then.

Neji nodded, thinking over the plan. -It’s a good idea.

Hachidai took something from his shirt and gave it to them. -This is all we could see from the base when we were being taken. I drew a map of sorts.

Neji looked at the drawing with eagerness. -I can see a safe place to enter, but after entrance is going in blind. -he pointed it to Naruto. -The tunnel they dug. I’ll need to check and see if they keep the doors to the cells open when no one is using. If Rokusuke is being kept there, we also avoid being spotted.

-If using this entrance isn’t possible, what do we do? -Naruto frowned.

-Old style infiltration. -Neji said. -One of them ought to be on the outside. We can extract information and you disguise yourself as him. That will grant you entrance to the base. Of course, this is even more dangerous.

Naruto shrugged. -Either way, my clone will do this. It’s the reason why it was created. Let’s do this.

Plan made and instructions given, the duo left the curry shop and, using the Invisibility Technique, safely made their ways behind the rocks by the riverbank across the base. A three-store traditional manor was the main base with four houses around it. One of the houses was long and according to Neji’s eyes, seemed to be the bedrooms to most of the members. Another one was a storehouse of food, the one by the side housed the stables with a back opening to a pasture with sheep. Finally, the last one behind the main house was the one with the cells.

Neji took notice of all small details. -There are thirteen prisoners. -he relayed the information. -They are kept separated, though.

-Maybe they realized that putting them together would ease the brainstorming to escape.

-Perhaps. But the prison door to the tunnel is opened.

-Should I try to save the others? -Naruto asked Neji.

-There is only one guard. He’s outside the building and he has the keys. We’ll take him and interrogate about Raiga’s base later. For now, just get his keys. I’m not good at Genjutsu but I can use a small one that diverts attention.

-How are we going to take the people away? They can’t camouflage themselves like we do. -Naruto mused.

-How many clones can you make?

-My highest count is one thousand. I think. -he frowned. Neji stared at the boy for long seconds. His chakra coils were constantly receiving wisps of a foreign chakra that was slowly integrated into his own chakra network. Besides, he had a big pool of constrained energy on his stomach, probably a seal. Neji knew he was a Jinchuuriki, but he had no idea whether that his chakra reserves were the result of the bijuu’s presence or his own genetics. After all, Kushina had clones everywhere in the village doing all sorts of tasks and she always looked chipper.

-Take two people per clone. Have you tried to extend the Invisibility over other people before?

-Not people… But I made a doghouse disappear once. I think I can manage it.

-Good. Then that’s the plan. I’ll take down the guard with a fast strike.

Naruto made his move by sunset when people were dining. Neji took down the guard and gave him the keys. Binding the man six different ways, he waited for Naruto to release the people and kept an eye on their outsides. The clones needed more chakra than usual to keep up with the weight and the technique, but it worked. The group silently crossed the river, all of them being taken back to the shop.

Rokusuke had been roughly handed to his two friends. -Next time, trust the shinobi to fight other shinobi. If you put my team in risk again, I will bind you. -Neji said.

-You don’t understand! Kanpachi is…

-We know about your friend and we have a plan to rescue him. That plan does not involve you. -Naruto said. -Is anyone needing immediate medical attention?

-We are fine. -one of the prisoners answered. -Just hungry.

-Lucky for you, this is a curry shop. -Naruto gave a few coins to the old woman cooking. -This should cover a plate for everyone.

-Please… Kanpachi doesn’t have much time left. -Rokusuke begged.

-All of we will be buried alive if we rush into this. Is that what you want? Save Kanpachi and kill everyone else? Do you have such little regard for your friend’s sacrifice? -Naruto scowled. -Stay here. We will get Kanpachi back and kill the Kurosuki Family. All of them.

Neji dragged his prisoner away from the shop. -This might take some time. -he gagged the man, then touched his forehead, applying chakra to stimulate his brain and wake him up. The man jolted awake and immediately started struggling. -Quiet. -Neji said. -We have captured you for information. I know you will not freely give it, so I will give you an incentive. If you tell me what I want to know, I will take you as a prisoner instead of killing you. If you don’t cooperate, I will torture the information out of you, then I will kill you. No one knows you were taken. Someone is posing as you right now. No one is coming for you. Do you understand?

The man gritted his teeth. Neji activated the Byakugan. -My eyes will tell me if you lie. You have no choice but to surrender. -calmly, Neji started the methodic torture. He plucked and inserted chakra into the man’s coils, leaving them sore and overused. A few points caused intense localized pain, others a mild general pain. Seeing as the man didn’t seem to wish to talk, Neji proceeded to mess with his heart. He stopped the chakra flow into the organ several times, holding it or quickly releasing it. According to Hiashi, this technique caused pain similar to a heart attack.

Neji wanted to keep the man’s mind sane, but as time passed and he stubbornly resisted, he decided to move the torture to his brain. His chakra drew holes in his skull, then started to overstimulate the nerves. The sensation was of electrocution with a slight burning. It was a lot bloodier than what Neji preferred, but it made people talk, and it was the same with the man.

-Do you wish to talk? -Neji asked. At the man’s nod, he took the cloth from his mouth. The interrogation went smoothly. The prisoner spilled the rotation of the guards, their locations, even Raiga’s favorite food and philosophy. Neji saw no fluctuation of his chakra, showing what he said was either true or what he perceived as the truth. -I will keep you bound. If any of your information turns out to be falsely given on purpose, I will come back to kill you. If it’s true, I will alert the authorities and you will be sent to a shinobi prison.

With the new information on Raiga, Neji and his team brainstormed ideas on how to swiftly kill everyone.

-It appears most of them follow Raiga to the funerals, leaving only the guards in the base. -Neji said.

-How many? -Lee asked.

-Five. The number isn’t the problem. Most of them didn’t even receive shinobi training. Some of them were trained by Raiga in the basics of chakra, but none of them are Jounin. There are only two Chunnin. They are Nukenin from Tanigakure and won’t be guarding tomorrow.

-The base will be mostly empty. -Naruto grinned. -Are you thinking the same as me, Neji?

The boy sighed. -You’re just like Honoka-Chan… -he said. -Exploding tags, right?

-Damn right. -Naruto grinned. -I know just how to plant them to make the most damage. Doorframes exploding first minimizes the chance of running away. The ceiling just above the windows cut another escape venue. Those two places explode first. The second wave is the house’s pillars. Making the hard unstable will bring panic and make them worry about where to run. Next, the ceiling will most likely knock them out and keep them trapped long enough for either the fire or the smoke to kill them.

Neji blinked a few times. -Have you ever…?

-Sure. It’s more dangerous with stone houses, though. A few of them might escape.

-We’ll plant tags on the ground around the house as well. If they run away, losing a leg will stop them from getting afar.

-That’s a plan then.

Neji continued talking. -The information received also tell us there is a dinner after the funeral. Most likely there won’t be anyone in the graveyard. We can rescue Kanpachi then.

-Let’s do it this way, then. -Naruto decided and Lee agreed, knowing his input on strategies wasn’t the best. The group separated to take care of things. Naruto memorized all information about their prisoner and dressed himself, then locked himself in a room where he safely wrote the delayed exploding tags. Neji went back to the base with Lee as a bodyguard, comparing the information about the base with the layout he was seeing, marking the spots where the guards were.

The team worked overnight and slept past lunchtime, then left instructions to the rescued prisoners in case they didn’t come back: replay all information they acquired to Konoha and Tani, then seek refuge there or hide somewhere else.

The few miles of distance between the graveyard and Raiga’s base was in range of the radio earpieces, so Neji decided to put Lee on watch of the ceremony. Being unable to mold chakra, his presence was easily undetected and could even pass as a civilian skilled in the martial arts. Neji hid himself on top of the main house, relaying information to Naruto of when to hide when in a place he shouldn’t be caught by a guard or when to prepare himself to play his part.

Naruto stealthily put all tags in place, easily overdoing it. The trickiest part was to position the chakra wire in a manner the light wouldn’t give it away, but this was the skill his mother had drilled him on the most and Sasuke’s skills with wire had rubbed off on him. Even with his clones helping him quickly set up a room, Naruto took nearly an hour to leave everything ready, due to the guards outside being way too curious about what he was doing walking circles around the houses.

Finally, the blonde left a clone to pose as the prisoner they had captured, and left the place with Neji, carefully suppressing his chakra. Lee said that Raiga was the first one to leave the graveyard, and he used that time to move closer to where Kanpachi was buried. Digging with fervor, Lee was nearly done by the time Neji and Naruto arrived. Kanpachi was inside a white coffin, heaving and gasping for breath, unconscious. Neji, the only one who had the needed anatomy knowledge and chakra control, used the basic healing technique Mystic Palms to stimulate his lungs and a few of his tenketsu that could accelerate his healing at the cost of terrible pain for a few days.

-He’s stable. We should take him to the village, there must be a doctor there. -Neji spoke. -If we manage to save one of the people who were buried alive, it will be good for our image even if we fail on capturing or killing Raiga. Besides… it’s ethical. -he added with a grimace, seeing Naruto’s sour expression.

-I’ll make a clone to take him. We can’t afford not being on place tonight. -the blonde kid proceeded to do it, sending another clone to tell the news to Rokusuke in case he tried to escape again. It wouldn’t be wise to just tell him, or he might leave the place after his friend and tip off Raiga about the plan.

The team went back to the enemy base, each one in a location that would put them in a triangle formation around the place. Neji relayed information about the guard movement. As Raiga went back to his chambers, nearly all guards entered the house to take turns and eat, leaving only five outside. It was the only opportunity to catch most of them, so Neji gave the sign for Naruto to start the explosion.

With a medium scroll opened, Naruto inserted his chakra in the first seal, remotely activating the first layer of explosives in the door frames and windows. He waited two seconds before activating the ones on the floor, then another two before exploding the pillars. -Two escaped through the north wing of the manor. -Neji said to Naruto. -They’ll be in range in three, two, one. -as he reached one, Naruto activated the floor traps on their location. Neji flinched as severed limbs and charred corpses flew high in the air. Naruto blew the roof for last, holding his palm on the biggest seal, ensuring the fire wouldn’t just explode, but burn longer as well. -Five on south wing of house three. -Neji spoke again. -Seven seconds to destination. -he guided Naruto. -One leaving through prison’s front door in two seconds. Four on range at house two’s back door. -Neji made a meticulous surveillance. -All targets are down, twelve still alive. No one of Jounin level is seen around.

-But you saw Raiga going to sleep. -Naruto talked in his radio for the first time.

-Yes, I did. But he’s not here.

-Let’s finish them off. Putting ourselves in the open ought to bring Raiga to us.

-That’s not smart, Naruto. -Neji warned.

-He already knows there’s someone out to get him. -Naruto reasoned. -We obviously can’t take him by surprise, might as well lure him out. We can’t let Raiga go free. Captured or dead, that’s it.

Neji sighed. -Fine. Take Lee with you.

-Yosh! -Lee’s excited shout made them cringe. On the radio and still hidden, Neji gave them pointers on how to find the ones still alive. Naruto cut off the throats of everyone with the head still attached to the body, just to make sure. He didn’t like this sort of sneakiness, but shinobi weren’t heroes like civilians believed. They were paid assassins, guardians and spies. There was no glamour in death, even of your enemies. They lived by a code, but morals were lax, and ethic only had place when it came to build a favorable reputation.

Assuming your enemy was dead was the surest way to get your name on someone’s blacklist. Hashirama assumed Madara was dead on their fight, and the traitor came back decades later to kill Fugaku after taking his set of Mangekyo. Naruto thought desecrating already dead bodies was better than having someone take away a friend’s parent or his family. So, dutifully, he made sure they were gone from this world and dragged their bodies to a pile that Lee helped set on fire.

-Neji, there’s someone coming. Why didn’t you warn us? -Naruto frowned, wondering if his friend had been compromised.

-I don’t see anyone, Naruto. Which direction are you sensing the chakra from?

-At three o’clock from your position. Two signatures, one weak enough to be from an Academy Student, the other is definitely a jounin. I think it’s Raiga. The child might be his way of negotiating his freedom. Konoha does have a reputation of being soft-hearted. -he scoffed.

-My eyes can’t see anyone, Naruto. -Neji’s voice sounded worried. -The Byakugan can’t see through everything unless there is a strong seal.

-You can’t put a seal to hide your chakra network without suppressing your chakra. It doesn’t exist yet, at least as far as I know. -Naruto replied, noticing that a weirdly chakra charged mist was forming around them. -We’re coming your way as soon as the mist thickens, Neji. This must be an ability… It’s dead useful. Must be coming from the child with Raiga, it’s the only reason he’d bring a kid to a battle. -he spoke. -Lee, now.

Together, they blindly set off for Neji’s location. Up close, his Byakugan could see them, but over five feet, their images got blurred. -This mist is way too thick. The chakra is blinding me to anything else. It’s like a strong light.

Naruto closed his eyes, activating in full the Kagura’s Eye Mind. -That’s interesting. -he muttered. -I see a distortion in human shape where he should be… I can feel their chakra. But I can’t actually see them physically. It feels… Feels like one of the Uchiha’s Genjutsu.

-But the Byakugan can see through them! -Neji said.

-Not the Mangekyo… Either someone stops the user’s chakra flow or releases the victim by doing the same. You can’t snap yourself out of a Genjutsu cast by a Mangekyo. Still… I doubt there’s an Uchiha with Raiga. I’d recognize their chakra anywhere, it’s violent, feels like a cold fire. -he shivered, remembering Mikoto’s fury when she caught Sasuke and him skipping classes to play a prank on Sandaime.

They only had two seconds from escaping of a highly charged lightning rain. It burned the ground where it landed and raised dust like clouds. The attack lasted three seconds and then it completely stopped. -This was definitely an attack. -Lee said, putting himself in position.

The attack didn’t harm them but dispersed the mist enough for Neji to look ahead. -I can see them! -he said. -Southwest 52 degrees. Two. Southeast 12 degrees. Three. Southeast 8 degrees. One, armed with kunai. Northwest 24 degrees. One.

-I can’t feel any chakra from those places, Neji. -Naruto frowned. -Either you eye can see them, and my sensor technique can’t, or it’s the other way around. Apparently, both of us can’t be right in this situation. What do we do?

-Let’s attack one of them. Northwest is alone, I’ll take a closer look with my eyes and you pay attention to the chakra signature.

-Ok. -Naruto fixed his senses on Neji. He ran forward quickly and silently, kunai in hand ready to cut through his enemy’s forearm. He felt the blow on something solid, but the person in front of him disappeared gradually as if it was never there. -No fluctuation of chakra signature on your side, Neji, but I felt something on the place where Raiga and the kid are.

The person in front of Neji that had previously disappeared returned as if it had completely hidden itself from his eyes. -Your senses are definitely right, Naruto. My eyes can’t be trusted. However, we need to know whether those enemies can hurt us.

Naruto gasped. -Attack incoming! -he warned, feeling the build of chakra and the clouds charging. This time, as the lightning rained down on them, they couldn’t evade it in time, being hit in full for five seconds. Their earpieces were destroyed by the electric charge, so they couldn’t communicate with each other anymore. Naruto felt when the enemy jumped from the cliff and landed close to Neji.

-Their bodies are still warm. -Raiga said. -We’re strong, you and me.

A child’s voice spoke. -No, it’s you.

-Ranmaru, you’re strong. With you, I’m also strong. -Raiga insisted. -Wait… they aren’t dead yet, just unconscious.

Naruto hoped his teammates were pretending to be knocked out like him, but he couldn’t be sure. If Raiga moved to give the final blow, he’d have to save them.

-They’re stubborn. -Raiga said. -Ok, if grilling doesn’t work then let’s chop them. Flesh and even bone, I’ll crush them nicely. -as the swords descended on Lee, Naruto watched his friend parry off his attack with a kick to his forearm. Raiga jumped back. -Ranmaru, are you alright? -he asked, but had no time for an answer. Lee, with eyes closed, was attacking him. Naruto heard that Gai trained his students to function on muscle memory even unconscious, but that only Lee was good at it. -Hang in there, Ranmaru! -Raiga shouted, and Naruto realized that the kid was a weak spot of his enemy.

-Raiga… -Ranmaru’s voice spoke. -This person is still unconscious.

-What did you say?

-It’s amazing. He is fighting only with muscle memory.

Raiga observed Lee’s moves. -It’s a nice face. It burns into my heart. Let’s hold a funeral for him. I am sure it will be one that will make me cry!

Naruto wasn’t keen on seeing this funeral or even understanding Raiga’s motives on being such a creep. His goal was to kill the crazy asshole and Ranmaru was a weak spot of his.

-This guy is hard to read, but I’ll do my best. -Ranmaru said. -Left! Right! From the front! Jump now!

Naruto watched as Ranmaru guided Raiga through Lee’s attacks. He watched patiently, discreetly reaching for a kunai. When Lee was poised to strike at his back, Naruto threw the kunai at Raiga’s face, assuming that Ranmaru would choose to save Raiga instead of himself. -Raiga! -the child screamed when Lee’s kick collided with its body. Ranmaru flew away inside a sleeping bag, landing on the ground at Naruto’s feet. Lee kept Raiga occupied while Naruto sent clones to learn about his fighting style and took his time to discover exactly what was on the bag.

Neji was by his side in a few seconds before he could open. -It’s in there. There’s someone inside. -he gasped in pain. -It’s concealing itself again. I think Lee’s attack disturbed his technique. It’s like a red powder. It conceals and creates chakra network.

-Ranmaru, I’ll come save you after I defeat this guy!

Naruto kept sending clones that were killed by lightning conjured and controlled by the twin swords. Inside the bag, a small boy with red eyes and purple hair was tucked. Neji quickly put him to sleep before he could work other techniques. Lee had woken up at some point and was crawling towards them. -Is this the second chakra signature, Naruto? -he asked.

-Definitely.

Neji frowned. -Can we use him as a bargaining chip? He might care about Ranmaru, but does he care about this kid more than his own life?

Naruto started scribbling on a paper tag. -Chakra sealing tag. -he muttered at their inquiring looks. He pressed it against the kid’s forehead, then applied chakra, making the paper disappear and the sealing array glow white into his skin. -We need a way to separate Raiga from his swords. I have one Wind Release technique. We can neuter the lightning.

-You come with me, Lee. -Neji said and Naruto dispelled his clones. Analyzing the new information, he decided on how to deal with Raiga.

-Hare. Bird. Rat. Dragon. Bird. _-_ he carefully made the hand signs, molding his chakra in accord to the technique’s requirements, changing it into wind inside his body. -Wind Release: Air Current Dance _. -_ taking hold of the wind currents, Naruto directed them at Raiga’s fists tightly wrapped on the sword’s handle. The wind constantly whipped at where his chakra met the weapon, weakening the lightning. -Now. -he said to Neji and Lee.

Moving as one, the duo slammed against Raiga, both hands holding each arm in place, against the wall. Neji inserted his chakra on Raiga’s wrist, causing his hands to shoot into flaming pain. He released one of the swords and Neji quickly numbed his palm to prevent him from moving it. He repeated the process on the arm being held by Lee, then gave a knocking blow to Raiga’s chest, sending his chakra network into disarray. Hurting and gasping, Raiga couldn’t knock away Neji’s quick fingers to his neck. He fell unconscious.

Naruto stopped his technique and ran ahead, scrolls already in hand. He used a medium one to seal the swords, then a big one to seal the bodies of Ranmaru and Raiga, after making sure their chakra was sealed. He then did something a lot of people with sealing abilities never thought about doing: he sealed the big heavy scroll the size of an adult into a medium scroll that fit perfectly into his concealed thigh holster.

-We should go back and let everyone know the Kurosuki Family is gone. A little curry before going back wouldn’t hurt either. -Naruto smirked. Neji chuckled and Lee shouted in excitement. -In the end, we managed to do everything: escorted the three men, saved all prisoners, rescued a man from being buried alive, captured Raiga and also someone with an ability that could be used against the Hyuuga Clan, who are the village’s greatest patrol unit and the reason why nearly all invasions attempts are thwarted.

-I think Tsunade-Sama will be satisfied with your job. -Neji smiled. -You showed yourself as someone who can be quiet and keep a level-head, which is the opposite of your personality.

-Hey! -Naruto protested. Truth be told, the person Neji saw on the mission was the closest to the real Naruto, but he couldn’t play dumb and weak on missions just to keep himself safe. Sure, he knew three Wind Release techniques, not one. His Taijutsu was far better than what he showed, and his knowledge of planted explosives was wider than just delayed explosions, but as long as he didn’t hinder the mission, he saw no reason to flaunt his real talents. -Well, Neji, I’m a fun-loving guy, but I take the missions seriously.

-I’m beginning to realize that. -Neji answered. -I have no idea why they didn’t make you Chunnin. I know for sure you would have finished this mission with the same success had you been leader.

Naruto’s face twisted and he lowered his voice so Lee wouldn’t hear it. The boy was quite emotive about the unyouthful treatment Naruto received due to being a Jinchuuriki. -You know what I carry, Neji. All shinobi know. -he said. -People have been giving me shit over this ever since I was born. Stupid assholes have no knowledge of Fuuinjutsu so they either confuse the kunai from the scroll it is sealed in or they don’t believe the seal is strong enough to contain that chakra… Besides, ever since I told them I talk and take advices from the Bijuu and that I am good friends with him… I should have kept my mouth shut, but I was emotional over people calling him a demon. I told everyone he was being controlled the night of the attack. There are proofs of this. Uchiha Fugaku told the council and everyone else that he willingly sealed himself inside me to protect me from my parent’s enemies. -he put a hand over his stomach where the seal was. -Still, even those that accepted the truth only see me as a weapon. The Elder Council had the guts to tell Tsunade-Bachan to stop giving me missions outside the country. -he sighed. -It’s gonna take a lot more than surviving Oneesan’s in a real fight to prove that I deserve what everyone else takes for granted.

Neji listened attentively. -I am sorry you have to go through this, Naruto. It’s no way to treat someone, carrier of a demon or a friend. However, if anyone can change their views about something, it’s you. I don’t know how to explain it other than saying that you have a way with words and your stubbornness is your greatest trait.

Naruto laughed out loud along with Kurama. -You’re right, Neji. Next exam, I’m gonna win the whole tournament. If they still don’t make me Chunnin, I’ll tell them I’ll become a hermit and seclude myself into Fire Temple. Let’s see how they’ll view their weapon preaching about peace and love.

Unwillingly, Neji chuckled. -Now that’s a plan worthy of a trickster.

-What can I say? You can’t outfox the fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't foxes awesome?! And cute!  
> About the Taijutsu styles I wrote about: they're not my invention, I took them from a fanfic I saw in another site. I have no idea who the author is, but if anyone knows, please tell me so I can put the credits.


	7. Daunting Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Hinata and Hana try their hands at bounty hunting. Anko reveals her biggest secret.

**November 14 th of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

In the weeks following the invasion, Konoha had been busy enough to send gennin to B-Rank missions. However, after the damage was repaired and the village had proved to still be as strong as ever, the gennin teams were left with nothing but the hated D-Rank missions and even some Chunnin had no job. In order to pacify the number of children with too much energy and nothing to do, Tsunade proposed an unorthodox training exercise to gauge a few individual leading skills.

Iruka had gathered the few chosen in the Academy Training Ground and announced the survival exercise taking place over two days and one night. They were supposed to reach the Great Stone Face of Warudakumi on the summit of Mount Takurami. The team leaders would be in charge of a team of children still in the Academy, each of them receiving a map with a route that was to be followed without deviations. Along the way, they would encounter Academy instructors posing as enemy ninja and other obstacles such as wild animals and traps.

-You should see the mountain peak after 80 kilometers, no matter which route. -Iruka pointed at the map. Behind him, the Academy students seemed nervous. -There’s a secret document hidden in your destinations, and only one, which makes it a competition. The team that successfully brings back the document will be the winner and, as an incentive, Tsunade-Sama has provided free tickets to the Onsen and the Akimichi Barbecue Restaurant. -at this, all children cheered on. -The teams are already chosen, but the leaders can pick the team they want to lead.

On cue, Konohamaru’s team jumped on Naruto with shouts of “Nichan” and “boss”. The boy chuckled, embarrassed. -Hey, wasn’t I the one supposed to choose a team?

-What are you saying, Boss? Didn’t you want to pick us? -a small girl spoke with quivering lips. Naruto swore under his breath.

-Of course! I’d never choose anyone else, Yakumo-Chan! -he ruffled her hair. -But you pounced on me… I didn’t even have a chance to run away first.

-You’re not getting away, Nichan! -Konohamaru shouted. At his side, Hanabi sighed in exasperation, but she also had a smile in her lips.

Looking around, Naruto memorized which team was with each leader. Hinata had taken Inuzuka Akita, Kazamatsuri the Wood user and a civilian child no one knew the name of. Tenten took a team of children named Hajiki, Ayato and Mari. They weren’t major clan children, which meant the only training they had was the standard one. Lee took on Nobori, Daichi and Matsuri, while Shino chose Kiji, Jin and Futaba. Shikamaru, who didn’t even participate in the Chunnin Exams, but everyone knew he was already Chunnin, took on So, Kiri and Shimo. Choji, who had gained attention for his defeat of Jirobo, took on Dango, Ame and Choco simply because he liked their names.

Naruto and his team went off their route listening to Choji’s serious lessons:

-One of the most important shinobi’s survival skill is to live off the land. For instance, shinobi’s beef sashimi grass can be found all over this area which comes in handy if you’re really hungry. -Choji ate, and his team made sounds of amazement. -Okay, team, fan out and search for food!

Naruto chuckled at Choji’s tunnel vision: if it had no poison, you could eat it. He saw Konohamaru pick a plant that looked like the one Choji ate, then he stopped the kid before he could eat it. -That’s shinobi’s blowfish sashimi grass. That stuff is poisonous. -he picked the real one. -See the shape of the leaf? The real one has smooth edges, the one you picked even has little flower buds.

-You’re so stupid. -Hanabi said in a deadpan. Konohamaru blushed in shame.

-I don’t have good eyes like you. -he defended himself.

-Is that a compliment or an insult, Saru? -she showed him her fists.

-It’s a compliment! -he raised his arms. -You have beautiful eyes and they can see everything!

Hanabi calmed down. -Hm.

Naruto gave a thumbs up to Konohamaru, making the boy blush even harder. Watching them, Yakumo giggled. -Something in these mountains is interfering with the compass. -he looked at Yakumo’s watch. -Everyone look at Yakumo’s watch. Draw an imaginary line bisecting the angle between 12 o’clock and the current position of the hour hand. -at their confused looks, he pointed. -It’s 10 o’clock now. The hour hand it’s at ten. Now, point the imaginary line of the 10 o’clock at the sun. South will be at 12 o’clock because east is at which means we’re close to south because we’re at 10, got it? -he asked. -Now the mountain is at northeast, which is 5 or 4 o’clock that way.

-Yes, Naruto-sensei! -they said with big grins, to which Naruto blushed.

-I’m not a sensei, kids.

-But you’re teaching us things now. -Yakumo said.

-Just call me senpai, ok? -Naruto asked with a shy smile, unused to being someone’s example. -Hanabi-Chan, what is the range of your Byakugan?

-35 meters. -she answered, proudly. Naruto thought it was probably a big achievement for someone her age, but the only Hyuuga he talked regularly was Natsu, and lately Neji, both considered genius in the clan.

-I don’t want you to strain your vision so far away all the time, only when I ask you to. Save your chakra. What I need you to do is scan our surroundings for traps. You’re the only one that can safely guide us. I’ll show the way, but you’ll tell us if we can step on it or not, ok? -he asked. Hanabi puffed up in pride.

-Yes, Naruto-senpai!

-Good. Yakumo-Chan, you’re a Genjutsu expert, aren’t you? -he asked the girl, and she nodded. -I want you to make us invisible. If we find other teams or the instructors, they can’t see us. It’s an advantage, ok?

-Yes!

-What about me, Nichan? -Konohamaru asked, feeling left out.

-You’ll go after Hanabi in case someone attacks us. You have to guard her because she’ll be focused on traps, not ambushes. I’ll take the rear because I’m the strongest and I can protect our blind side better, ok? -he gave instructions. -Now, we’ll run at a pace that doesn’t let you too tired to fight. We’ll stop at noon, eat and rest, then we’ll go until sunset. Let’s move! -he accelerated, making sure the team was ahead of him.

Using his senses, Naruto realized they were far from everyone, but the closest team was Choji’s. They made way through traps with Hanabi’s help and avoided wild animals and other teams with Naruto’s guidance. By noon, they gathered herbs and Naruto taught them how to make a trap to catch a rabbit. Dutifully, Naruto coached them into making a fire pit and checking if the meal was properly cooked. After taking a little time for the food to settle in their stomachs, Naruto forcefully hauled their collective arses back into the trail.

At some point, Yakumo got weak enough to faint. Naruto thought it was his fault for pushing them too hard, but Hanabi explained that she was a special case.

-She’s from the Kurama Clan, senpai.

-Kurama? -Naruto stifled his laugh, hearing the real Kurama talk about desecrating his name.

-They live outside the village in the forested mountain at west. -Konohamaru said, having the most knowledge about the village due to his grandfather’s teachings. -They are really good with Genjutsu, even more than the Uchiha.

-Better than the Uchiha? Why doesn’t anyone talk about that? -Naruto distrusted the information.

-Not all of them are. Usually they are just talented, but no Uchiha level. But every once in a while, someone is born with the ability to make the Genjutsu tear the fabric of reality. -Konohamaru explained. -It means, if Yakumo-Chan puts you in a Genjutsu where she is erasing your limbs, you will lose those limbs in real life.

Naruto yelped, creeped out. -Yakumo-Chan can do that?

-Yes. -Hanabi answered. -Her power is the greatest in generations of the clan, but it puts a great strain in her body. Sometimes she doesn’t know what’s real, or if she created something without noticing. Her body is weak, but she’s getting better.

Naruto stared at the girl. She was so pale that he could see green and purple veins in her face. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her outfit resembled a lot of Kurenai’s style, which Naruto thought it was because she was most likely to receive lessons from the village’s best Genjutsu user. She had bracers in her forearms and dark gloves. She wore greaves in her legs, closed shoes, a long red skirt that opened in one side to reveal black leggings. Under the bandages composing her shirt, she wore mesh armor up to her neck.

Unlike other girls in which that outfit would look imposing and a symbol of their willingness to fight, Yakumo looked like an overpacked sushi roll, trying hard not to get hurt. She looked frail. -She’s not weak, you know! -Konohamaru said. Naruto noticed how he was oddly protective of her, much like Itachi behaved with Sasuke…

-She might not be weak, but she looks like. -Naruto said. -Enemies will pick on that easily. You’ll have to protect yourself and her at the same time. It’s a liability unless she overcomes her physical weakness.

-She’s our teammate! -Hanabi defended her. -Iruka-sensei told us that Hokage-Sama already decided we will be gennin together if all of us pass.

Naruto smiled. Hanabi was nothing like Hinata or Neji. But he was also completely different from Karin and Honoka. -I’m not telling you to abandon her. People who abandon their friends deserve death. -he said, startling them. -I’m just saying how things are. You need to help her get more resistant. I’ll carry her until she gets better. -Naruto adjusted Yakumo on his back, using a bandage he used around his calf to keep her in place.

The team went back to running at full speed, and Naruto realized that Hanabi and Konohamaru had been holding back for her. They were quite fast with Hanabi evading traps and Konohamaru on the rear, protecting defenseless Yakumo on Naruto’s back.

They stopped when the sun was close to setting. Naruto helped them set the big tent he had previously sealed in a scroll and given for Konohamaru to carry. The weather looked terrible and about to rain, so he chose a place more secluded by the trees and dug a deeper pit to put the small fire inside the tent instead. It could be a hazard, but Naruto’s tent was both water and fireproof, and he was also an ingenious seal user that created a circle of chakra around the tent, filtering the air through wind nature chakra channeled into the sealing circle. Of course, he was elevated to the rank of a good in the eyes of the children, but those were actually garden tricks to an Uzumaki.

He took the time before rest to train them a little, simply because he was very fond of Konohamaru. Asking Hanabi to either draw or describe the traps she saw, Naruto explained to them how to spot them without a Byakugan, how to disable them once you get caught, and even how to use them creatively and fast against enemy pursuers. After the lesson, he tucked Hanabi and Yakumo in a sleeping tent, taking the other to Konohamaru and him.

-I’ve set alarm seals in the perimeter around us. Sleep with no worries, no one’s gonna catch us unaware. -stretching his luck, he ruffled Konohamaru’s hair, gave a light pat on Yakumo’s cheek and pinched Hanabi’s nose. -Good night, team.

The storm got better in the morning next, which meant no more whipping winds or avalanches, but it was still raining persistently. Naruto gave the team food bars and they traveled for hours before resting at noon, as usual. Despite the heavy clouds, they could see more than the peak of the mountain. Naruto stretched his senses and felt the teams, all of them behind, except for Neji’s who was already at the mountain’s feet.

-Neji will most likely wait before climbing the mountain. It’s slippery, his team doesn’t know how to climb with chakra, and even if they did, it’s a hazard even for him.

-You don’t know Neji-Nisan like I do, then. -Hanabi said, frowning. -He will tell the team to take watch and climb by himself.

-Hm. -Naruto answered. -Neji can see up to 50 meters all around… But if he focus in one direction, he can reach 5 kilometers.

Hanabi gasped. -But that’s impossible! How do you even know that?

-We had an Infiltration mission together. -he said, leaving it at that. Hanabi didn’t need to know about taking a child’s hostage into the T&I.

-But… -Hanabi continued, awed. -Neechan can only see 60 meters around and 500 meters in single directions. I know Neji-Nisan is better than her, but that’s too much!

Naruto shrugged. -He’s a student of Gai-San. Overachievement is his motto. Now, focus, Hanabi-Chan. -he looked around. -We’ll follow Neji and keep the distance. We’ll let him grab the scroll and take his team as hostage.

-That’s dirty! -Konohamaru pointed.

-Shinobi is about the ends, not the means. -he countered. -Besides, we won’t hurt anyone, they’re comrades as well. But Neji can’t be the winner without all the members returning, got it? He’ll give us the scroll because it’s useless to keep it otherwise. -he explained. -Of course, there will be a fight. But while I know pretty much everything about Neji’s abilities, all he knows about me is that I’m sneaky, my punches hurt, I can sense chakra and have one Wind technique. Which is a lie, I have three. -he winked at the group.

-You’re… sneaky! -Hanabi blushed. Naruto laughed out loud.

-Thank you, Hanabi-Chan.

-You lied to Neji-San? -Konohamaru frowned. -But he’s your friend.

-We’re not really friends. -Naruto scratched his head. -We get along fine, make a good team in missions, but that’s all. You don’t have to tell people about the real level of your abilities. I always strive to finish missions and protect my teammates, but not even them know everything about my techniques. Sure, I’m honest about what I can’t handle and they trust me because I proved myself to be level-headed, but the only person who truly know all of abilities is… -his voice died out and he clenched his fists, feeling the hollowness in his chest. -Well, he’s not around right now. -he said. Everyone knew Sasuke was missing, he didn’t have to explain more than that.

-You’re telling us things. -Konohamaru said.

-What did I actually tell you? -he chuckled. -Everyone knows I’m sneaky, punch hard and pull crazy stunts in the middle of fighting. The only knew thing is that I have three elemental techniques, but you don’t know anything about them. So far, your skills in gathering information is null.

Yakumo giggled at Hanabi’s pout. -Don’t worry, Hanabi-Chan, we’ll see Naruto-senpai fight Neji-San. We might find out his tricks soon.

Hanabi’s eyes glinted. -I’ll figure you out, senpai!

-Keep trying, my little kouhai, keep trying. -he chuckled at her naivety.

Ignoring their little pouts and hushed machinations, Naruto closed his eyes and expanded his senses, adding Kurama’s chakra to widen his range. Karin had been murderous with the unfairness of how far he could see with the technique, but unlike her, Naruto’s passive range only reached ten meters, enough to get killed by someone as fast as Kakashi, Lee or Gai. It was true that no one could conceal their chakra from Naruto because Kurama was always watching for suspicious activity, but Karin had reached a level of concealment where not even a Hyuuga could see her, going as far as being indistinguishable from her surroundings.

He was quite jealous of Karin’s abilities, but she had her own brand of sneakiness and he operated on a different way. As far as he knew, what he had was good and his goal was to make it better, not change it.

-Neji reached the climbing point. His team is setting up traps and hiding. You were right, Hanabi-Chan, he is going after the scroll alone. -Naruto informed his team. -Stay behind me. Hanabi-Chan, keep your work. Yakumo-Chan, please put a Genjutsu that will conceal us from sight. The Byakugan isn’t a sensor eye. If he doesn’t know where to look for us, he won’t notice our chakra approaching.

The team followed their leader, trusting Naruto’s plan despite their childish views of shinobi as people of honor. Naruto couldn’t wait until their jounin instructor beat that notion out of their heads. If they were lucky enough, Kakashi wouldn’t take a new team long after all his students were Chunnin. Clan children were usually put with a jounin of great loyalty to the village instead of a clan, but considering Yakumo’s disposition to Genjutsu, they might choose an Uchiha. Naruto hoped it would be either Itachi or Shisui.

-Here. -Naruto said after signaling them to stop. -This is the further trap they made. Neji doesn’t have his Byakugan active. Hanabi-Chan, keep an eye on him. Yakumo-Chan, put their team to sleep. Konohamaru, mind the traps and bring them here.

His team worked fast. Hanabi’s veins bulged around her eyes, she barely blinked, even though her eye could see through the eyelids. Yakumo didn’t even move, only closed her eyes. Naruto watched her chakra roll off her in a single wave. The three kids yawned, blinked hard, then huddled against each other and started to snore. Naruto made a clone to follow Konohamaru, then picked up two of the children, leaving the last one to the kid.

-Now, this is the fun part. -Naruto took six paper tags from his pouch. Konohamaru groaned, knowing Naruto was about to delve into seals. He loved the art and was hoping the blonde would teach it to him one day, but Naruto was such a fanatic that even the lights in his bedroom worked through seals channeling lightning chakra. -Take a good look. You see this kanji, here? It means suppression. We don’t use these on prisoners, they are weaker than the standard seal, but these are children who barely know three techniques. You use the seals like this. -he put the paper tags on the kid’s forehead. -Hanabi-Chan might be better at this. You have to put forth your chakra through your fingers. -he showed them, grinning at their awing sounds when the tag glowed and disappeared on the skin. -This tag is special. Only the person who infused the chakra can remove them. It’s actually a secret of my clan. -he winked at them. -Now, the second tag is for safety. In case we are attacked by wild animals, bandits or nukenin, they need to defend themselves, right? -the children nodded. -This tag allows them to use chakra, as long as they attack someone who isn’t from Konoha. -Naruto grinned. -I can’t even make this seal yet. It’s super advanced and complicated. I took these from Aniki. -he put the tags on the kid’s cheek. -You can’t put a seal on top of another unless they were designed for it. Never. Unless you want someone to blow up in front of you. Usually everyone nearby dies.

The children shivered. Hanabi’s face lit up. -Neji-Nisan got the scroll. He’s coming down… He looks worried.

-He probably noticed his team isn’t where he left them, right? -Konohamaru spoke.

Naruto nodded, then proceeded to tie Neji’s team. -Why are you tying them up? We cut off their chakra. -Yakumo asked.

-Sure, they can’t mold chakra. But they can run and fight. An enemy without chakra will rely on Taijutsu, Speed and Intelligence to complete their mission. Never turn your back on your opponent unless he’s chopped to bits or completely sealed away. -the team cringed again, and Naruto sighed. -I’m being honest here. You don’t have to chop people. But don’t make the mistake of thinking your enemy unconscious because he’s lying down or thinking he’s dead because his vital signs say so. -he remembered Zabuza. -A well-place senbon can put a person in a state resembling death. -Naruto finished his lesson by channeling his chakra on the wire tying the children. -There, now they can’t escape without help. Yakumo-Chan, use your Genjutsu to alter Neji’s perception of his surroundings. Like… make everything appear to be an inch to the left. -he gave a foxy smile, remembering Shakko’s use of Genjutsu. -Hanabi-Chan, seal his tenketsu if you get the chance, but otherwise stay out of it. Konohamaru, take guard over Yakumo and the children, they are Neji’s primary goal. I’ll engage him in combat. Any of you who disobey my orders will get tickled until you pee your pants. Got it?

The children gulped. -Yes, Naruto-senpai!

Naruto chuckled, enjoying the experience. He put himself in the open, watching Neji approach. -I didn’t expect an ambush from you. -Neji carefully scanned around, finding the children. His eyes lingered on Hanabi’s stance, poised to strike at a moment’s notice. -You are found of ambushes, but I didn’t think you’d do it to comrades of the village.

Naruto’s eyebrows shot up. -We’re opponents in this exercise, Neji. I won’t kill or hurt the children, but did you really think I wouldn’t trick you if I knew I couldn’t get at the mountain on time?

Neji smiled, surprising Hanabi. -I see. You still surprise. I am relieved you didn’t plan on hurting the children. What is your demand?

-The scroll. -Naruto said. -Your team has seals suppressing their chakra. They can use the chakra in case they are attacked by hostiles to the village or wild animals, but that’s all. They are also tied up and unconscious, so unless you go through me and my team, you won’t be able to rescue them.

-I see. A hostage situation. -Neji stared at his team.

-You know you can’t win using the Gentle Fist. If you close my tenketsu, I’ll just reopen them. -Naruto said, not giving more information. Neji knew very well that Kurama would aid Naruto. -You’ll tire out, I’ll take the scroll anyway, and you’ll be too weak to safely guide your defenseless team back to the village.

Neji pursed his lips. His eyes were on Yakumo, noticing the strength of her Genjutsu, the ramifications. He heard enough about Kurenai’s apprentice and the potential of nastiness she had. -Alright. I suppose the safety of my team is more important than the scroll. At least, in this situation.

-Their seal will stop working when I reach five kilometers of distance. -Naruto said, knowing Neji would want Naruto to take off the seal so his team could retrieve by going after him. -Meet me at the Academy and I’ll remove them completely. -Naruto grinned. Neji sighed.

-You thought of everything. You knew there wouldn’t be a battle, but you prepared the battleground anyway.

-Paranoia has kept me alive so far. Why change it? -he shrugged. Neji threw the scroll to Hanabi. Her eyes scanned it. -Is it the real one, Hanabi-Chan?

-No. -she bluntly said. -This is a Henged kunai. My eyes didn’t see him do it on the way back, so he probably prepared a decoy as soon as he caught the scroll, in case of an ambush. -with a flick of her finger, Hanabi dispelled the technique, showing the scroll was indeed a kunai.

Neji grinned. -Very well, Hanabi-Sama. There’s no fooling these eyes. -he took the real scroll from his sleeve. This time, the object passed her inspection.

-Untie them, Konohamaru. Yakumo-Chan, you can stop now.

-They’ll take a while to wake up. -the girl released them from the Genjutsu.

The team gave steps back without taking their eyes from the opponent, just like Naruto taught them. Neji walked closer to them, checking their vitals. Naruto made a clone to keep watch in case Neji attacked them with their backs turned. He took the rear and, knowing they were out of Neji’s range, took the scroll from Hanabi and gave it to Konohamaru. -In case someone attacks us after the scroll, pretend to guard Hanabi-Chan. Yakumo-Chan, keep an eye on his back. We’ll be running full speed, so if you feel tired, tell me and I’ll carry you. We need your abilities, so don’t be ashamed to tell us, ok?

-Ok, Naruto-senpai. -she gave a shy smile.

 _-You’re growing soft, kit. -_ Kurama’s voice spoke inside Naruto.

_-Foxes are supposed to protect their kits, right? Well, those fit the bill._

Kurama chuckled. _-You’re still a kit too, brat._

_-I’ll always be a kit to you, Kurama-Nii._

_-Damn right you will._

* * *

**December 16 th of 2453, Konohagakure no Sato**

Growing up, Naruto heard all sort of stories about Uzumaki Kushina’s deeds. People always talked about how she took no shit, defied the Sandaime, put her husband on his toes and whacked Fugaku in the head with a frying pan when he said he was too busy to participate in Itachi’s birthday party. His mother was a menace and a crazy individual. However, nearly no one mentioned that Kushina was the world’s most successful bounty hunter.

Naruto was filled on these gaps by the bounty hunter herself. Kushina talked about how she captured her first nukenin as a gennin. They were at war and, being the jinchuuriki, she received missions close to the village. In a simple escort mission, three nukenin working to a local warlord tried to invade the village in order to gain information on their security. Kushina was warned about enemies by Kurama and, being backed up by Mikoto, convinced their sensei, Uchiha Kagami, of taking them out.

Kushina bought three pounds of ice cream and a year-worth of ramen tickets to Ichiraku with the money from the bounty. It was no wonder when her son, Naruto, decided to follow on her footsteps on his spare time. Having already caught Mizuki even before becoming gennin, the blonde had also taken on a ronin trio that was terrorizing a small village on Tanigakure on his way back from capturing Raiga and Ranmaru.

It came as no surprise, then, when Tsunade called him for catching a thief. -His name is Gosunkugi, also known as The Nail. -Tsunade gave the trio chosen for the mission a photo. Hana was once again in a mission with Naruto, but Makaro wasn’t. In his place, Hinata had been chosen. Naruto was happy because Hana might be a medic-nin, but her specialty was animal, not human. Hinata was one of the Hokage’s apprentices. Besides, Hinata’s Byakugan could stand being active far longer than Neji’s. She wouldn’t tire out so quickly.

The blonde paid attention to the photo. -He’s just a thief, Bachan, why are you bothering with it? -he asked, knowing Tsunade wouldn’t bother with trivial missions.

-He stole the Misogi tea jar owned by the daimyo of the Land of Tea. That country has no hidden village, most of their missions come to Konoha, Kiri or Suna. The daimyo, however, prefers Konoha. If he asks us to wash his underwear, we do it. -Tsunade took pleasure on their flinches. -The thief was last seen hiding around Ishi no Kuni. -she said. Naruto’s eyebrows shot up, just like Hinata’s. The Land of Stone was in a religious war against the Land of Claws, who in turn was in a bloody war against the Land of Fang. What made it worse was that all those lands were in the south border of the Land of Earth. At south of those lands lay the Land of Wind, who might be allied with Konoha, but had a treaty of neutrality in regards with Iwagakure.

-Bachan, you should send a team full of Chuunin. The situation there is ugly. And I mean no disrespect to Hinata-Chan, but unlike Neji, she doesn’t have a seal to keep her eyes from being stolen.

Tsunade’s forehead frowned in an ugly scowl. -I’m the Hokage, brat! Don’t you think I considered that?

-Well, it crossed my mind once or twice, but you’re still sending us, so…

Shizune giggled at Naruto, knowing how he could easily rile up Tsunade. -You received good reviews on your diplomatic and leadership skills several times, Naruto. And we know damn well the only reason you didn’t make Chuunin was political. Your team has a tracker, a sensor, and a scout. You can capture your target without getting involved in those conflicts. There is no other team qualified for this mission. Anbu sure has teams that fit the bill, but they are jounin designed to missions of great village importance.

-I thought getting the daimyo’s teapot was of great village importance. -Hana interfered, knowing Naruto would thank her later for further riling up Tsunade.

Tsunade grunted. -Stop questioning me, brats! I say jump and you jump. The only question you’re allowed to ask is “how high do I jump”. Damn that freaking council. This isn’t a democracy. I own your ass and this entire village.

Naruto pouted. -No need for grumpiness, Bachan. You’ll get wrinkles. -Tsunade fumed with anger, eyebrow ticking. Naruto gave a quick kiss to her cheek. -I’ll catch that teapot, Bachan, don’t worry. -he jumped through her window, getting out of the range of her raving.

The Land of Stone turned out have a pretty entrance with a stone archway right after a wide and never-ending field of flowers. Hinata had made onigiris with their faces as decorations. They were good enough to convince Naruto that Hinata was a girl to get married with. The girl blushed so hard that Hana thought she had been poisoned while they weren’t looking.

As the group followed inside the country, all the beauty was abruptly left behind. The passages between rock walls were narrow, the air was stale, the land was bare. It was a transition between fertile soil and the sand desert. Naruto’s feet didn’t leave marks, everything was hard and dry. The place was horrible and if people ever decided to live there was because they thought the entire world looked like that.

-There’s Post Station 1. -Hinata pointed at houses huddled together down the cliff. They were made of wood without a single painted wall. Everything was brown and beige just like the earth.

-Looks a little rough. -Hana said, then sneezed. Birds rose flight, cawing and scared at the sudden noise.

-It looks depressed. If I knew it would be like this… Maybe I should have brought my stock of paint.

-Are you gonna paint flowers on their walls? -Hana snickered.

-Sure, Ha-Na. -he teased her name. -Let me do the talking, alright? People look rough and unfriendly.

Hana was about to argue about how people with dogs were more charming when her three dogs started to growl and bark. They turned to look and saw they were reacting to a picture of Gosunkugi in the wall.

-Three million as reward? -Naruto whistled. -We should ask what’s going on here. -the team made way into a bar where the requirement seemed to be sporting ugly scars, scowls, and carry all sorts of weapons.

-Can I help you? -the bartender asked, already annoyed.

-Three glasses of water, please. -he asked, then gave Hana a silencing look. The bartender took three glasses, filled them with cold water, then pushed it towards them. Naruto slipped in a few coins more. -So, what’s going on around?

The bartender slipped back the coins he didn’t need. -It ain’t about the money, kid. Beat it.

Naruto carefully glanced around, feeling the singing of chakras with hostile intent. -If it ain’t about the money, then what is it about?

-Safety. -the bartender said, pretending to clean the place so he could linger around and talk. -Look around, kid. Those people look like villagers to you?

Naruto realized what the man meant. He had decorated the Bingo Book, after all. Even the lowlife civilians. The big bald man with an ugly mustache was Michizo Manaka. The guy in the corner was Sazanami, a bounty hunter with a bounty of his own.

-You know what, I think we’ll take something to eat. Three cheeseburgers, milk for the dogs and a beer to that old fellow over there. -he pointed at Sazanami, then went towards him. -Mind if we sit. I bought you a beer.

Sazanami tilted his head in greeting. -No problems. I’m Sazanami.

-I know. -Naruto smiled. -Recognized you from the book… You’re a famous bounty hunter. My mom was one too, so I keep in touch with this part of our world.

Sazanami agreed, not even realizing Naruto managed to escape saying his name. -That’s right. I’d appreciate if you didn’t tell the others.

Naruto smiled. -Sure. You’re after Mr. Cue Ball, right? -Naruto asked, passing a hand through his hair. Sazanami understood that Naruto meant someone bald. He grinned.

-Maybe.

-Well, I’m not here for that. I have a target and he’s supposed to be a common thief who messed with the wrong people. Except I saw this. -Naruto slid forward the flyer announcing the three million reward for catching Gosunkugi.

Sazanami’s eyes shot open. -Common thief? Kid, that man is a hardened killer. He murdered dozens of people just to pillage their corpses. You can’t get any worse than this sort.

Naruto shared a meaningful look with Hana. -We weren’t told shit about this. Our team was chosen because we can do this without getting tangled in the war, not because we’re powerful enough to take down this sort of criminal.

-His crimes have nothing to do with his skill, Hana-San. We didn’t hear anything about his skills, only his greed and lack of regard for human life. Don’t jump at conclusions.

Hinata cleared her throat. -Maybe the daimyo didn’t know about him? I mean, Land of Tea is friendly with Konoha, especially after we helped settle the dispute between Wagarashi and Wakizashi.

-Unlikely. -Naruto snorted. -The daimyo might not have bothered because he thought we would send high-ranking shinobi just because he is important. The alternative is that he’s working in tandem with the thief, which is unlikely.

-Well, we don’t have to actually get the thief, just what he stole. -Hana said, glancing at Sazanami. Their conversation was cut when the bartender arrived with their food and drinks. Hana put the three glasses of milk in a plate on the ground for her dogs to drink. Sazanami drank his beer in silence.

-Are you going after him? -Naruto asked the man, then glanced at the flyer on the table. Sazanami nodded.

-Well, you’re after the bounty, we’re after what he stole. Our goals align. What do you think about teaming up? It’s more to our benefit than yours, but we’re really in the blind with this guy. -Naruto proposed. Hana and Hinata whipped their heads at Naruto.

-You don’t even know if he’s good. -Hana protested.

-He’s a ronin, Hana-San. A bounty hunter of great success. Of course he’s good. -Naruto pointed at the symbol of the Land of Iron etched in Sazanami’s bracelet.

Sazanami finished his beer. -I heard that Konoha proved quite strong in their Chunnin Exams. You don’t need to be high-ranking to do some damage. Your partnership will be appreciated. -he folded the flyer and tucked it inside his shirt. -Now, if you excuse me, I’ll take on Mr. Cue Ball. We’ll meet outside.

-At the gates. -Naruto said, then rose, his team following him. Whispering to Hinata, he said: -Keep your Byakugan on him. Tell me about his abilities.

Hinata watched for a while, then gasped. -He finished the fight in seconds. No blood spilled. He is truly a samurai.

-Ronin. -Naruto corrected her. -They have no master. You can’t trust their code of honor anymore. Some become criminals. Sazanami has a bounty on him as well.

Hana and her dogs spread out, Naruto hid a clone, and Hinata pretended to be easy target. Sazanami arrived at the gates a few minutes later, even though he had taken seconds on his fight. Naruto realized he was probably trying to make them believe his skills weren’t so great. However, anyone who could carry a guy like that on his back like a potato sack was no wet-behind-the-ears ronin.

-Gosunkugi is travelling with four guards. -Sazanami said at his arrival. -He appears at night. However, he’s gonna leave town soon. The flyers didn’t escape his notice.

Naruto took a good look around. -The rocks offer cover. He won’t take the open path. We should set an ambush from where we came from. -Naruto pointed at the pathway between the cliffs. The sun was nearly setting, so Naruto made several clones. -I’ll set traps. Keep an eye open. -Naruto and his clones spread out along the path, moving boulders that would roll down when the group set foot in the narrow passage. Closing one way, they would be forced to take the second one. Naruto took advantage of the human-sized holes in the rock, then connected traps that would shoot kunais with explosive tags.

As the night came, Naruto told Sazanami his idea. -He’ll be waiting for you. He doesn’t know the daimyo asked help from Konoha. We’ll be part of the ambush, so you take him head on. He will probably set his guards against you, but you can ignore them. We have some nasty surprises for them.

Sazanami nodded, then hid himself between two rocks. Hinata took watch, warning them when a group of five was making way. Not noticing the well-concealed trip wire, the guards of the front line pulled off the trigger to the explosive tag on the boulder’s support pillar. The rock rolled downwards, hitting the walls and causing even more damage to the passage. The path was closed.

The group took the second passage. Naruto started to detonate the structures holding the kunais in place. Weapons flew towards the group, separating them. Sazanami went after the lone figure that was previously protected. As Gosunkugi was isolated from his guards, Naruto brought down the walls between them.

Gosunkugi seemed far from please to seeing the bounty hunter. -You opportunistic hyena.

-I waited a long time for you to make your move.

-Unfortunately, I have an important task. Time is money, so let’s kill you as cheaply as possible. -the man answered. -he threw a dozen nails towards the sky. They fell on the soil, sinking easily. -Ninja Art: Torpedo Nail.

-Gosunkugi, it’s over. -Sazanami unsheathed his sword. However, as he stepped forward, the nails that had previously sunk in the ground rose, piercing his feet.

-You should have watched your step. -the man prepared more seals and, having pinned Sazanami in place, sent all the nails on the ground towards the bounty hunter. -I’ll finish you off.

As Gosunkugi readied for the next blow, the cliff filled itself with clones. To the thief, they looked like an army in the darkness. Confusing them as reinforcements, Gosunkugi flew away. Naruto put a few clones to follow him, then went after Sazanami. His body was pinned with nails, some had passed through, others were still inside him. He dragged the body into a ceiling outside the rock pathway, then waited for Hinata and Hana.

-Where are the four? -he asked Hana, seeing as her dogs seemed to be chewing on something.

-There are only two alive. They’re outside. No legs, so they won’t run away.

Naruto cringed. -Help me heal him, Hinata.

They worked in silence in Sazanami’s unconscious body. The man needed bandages all around his torso, feet and neck. -Now I understand the bounty. -Hana said, staring at the flyer. -Gosunkugi isn’t a thug… He’s a shinobi.

-Not a nukenin. -Naruto said. -Someone of his skill would have showed in the book. But he carries no headband. I think he received training from a nukenin. No shinobi would train an outsider. -hearing Kurama’s growl, Naruto paid attention to his surroundings. He put a finger in his mouth, then waited.

The wooden door was kicked into pieces. A man screaming Sazanami’s name with a weapon in hand was poised to attack his defenseless body. Hana kicked him in the gut, knocking him out. -What’s his deal? -she picked the flyer that fell from the assailant’s pocket. -Well, could this get any weirder? -she showed them the paper.

-Our guy is wanted from killing a family of three. -Naruto read the flyer. -So they finally came from him? Wonder why he did it, though. Sazanami doesn’t look like the sort to kill families. For a ronin, he’s decent.

-I don’t care what he does. He wants the thief, and we want that fucking teapot. -Hana said. She looked at the stirring man. -But I’m sure as hell everyone wants to know what’s going on.

-Wake up, Sazanami. -Naruto gave the man a glass of water, seeing as he was blinking out of sleep. -We were attacked by a bounty hunter that was after you. I knew there was something fishy. Bounty hunters have free reign, no one puts a bounty on them. You, on the other hand, is accused of killing a family. It doesn’t change our agreement, Gosunkugi is yours, but I’d like to know what’s going on.

Sazanami drank the water, grimacing in pain. -I’ve never committed any crime. It was Gosunkugi. He did it to steal money. -he started to talk. -I grew up in the Land of Iron, but I left when my parents died. I wanted to get away, so I settled as a swordsmith in a tiny village in a warm land. I was poor, but things were fine. Everything changed in the festival. A few weeks before, I received a special request for a sword to be delivered in the night of the festival. I did everything fast because I wanted to return to the village, but… I suppose I arrived before I was expected. -he stopped, remembering what he saw. -There were screams, so I took out the sword. Gosunkugi and I clashed swords, but he left, and I stayed behind to see what was happening. They were dead and… even though I grew up as a samurai, I have never seen deaths like that until… -he glanced away, but Naruto was able to catch on the smell of bile. Sazanami was truly disgusted at that memory. -No one believe me when I said it wasn’t me. My wanted poster was put among the man’s that killed that family. -he told them. -I became a bounty hunter to gather information. To clear my name and return home as an innocent man… Although I’m not sure about that place being home anymore. Maybe I’ll just keep going like this.

Naruto observed his chakra as he spoke. -He’s telling the truth. -Naruto spoke. -No fluctuations in his chakra. No signs of omission either. We can trust him.

Hana sighed in relief. -Well, that’s good. I’ll interrogate our prisoners about more of our target’s abilities.

-My clone said he stopped at the Station Post 2. If he moves, we’ll know. In the meantime, gather your strengths, Sazanami. We’ll put another strategy in place. Gosunkugi has no guards right now and I doubt anyone in the town will work for him. Everything there, politics, economy, military… it’s administered by monks. They won’t help him.

-There might be something he wants there. The town can’t get him bodyguards, if he thought there was an army after him, then he should’ve run as far as possible. -Sazanami spoke. -The only thing that crosses my mind is the golden bell of the main temple. It’s put on display every day. It became the town’s symbol.

-We’ll catch him, make him confess. Your name will be cleared, and that asshole is gonna die. Shinobi aren’t heroes and we’re not nice… but we’re not butchers. What he did is disgusting. -Naruto stared at the man. -Get better, Sazanami, we’re gonna catch Gosunkugi together.

As usual, Naruto’s skill with words deeply affected the man. Sazanami slept the rest of the night peacefully and after a second session with Hinata in which she knitted the superficial skin together, he was good enough to fight. Still, Naruto insisted on carrying the man so he wouldn’t tire needlessly. The group disguised themselves just in case Gosunkugi caught their faces in the Station Post 1, then waited at the temple’s roof.

-I’ve sent a clone disguised as Sazanami to walk the town and ask about Gosunkugi. -Naruto told the team. -Hopefully this will speed him to make a move. And remember, Hana-San, we need him alive and able to speak. Preferably with a recognizable face. -at this, he gave a hard look at her three dogs. The Haimaru Triplets, Hai, Gin and Shiro, averted their gaze and whined softly, as if Naruto had just kicked them. Hana cooed at them.

-Don’t worry, we can play with him later. -she soothed the dog’s urge to maim. Naruto hoped she was talking about Gosunkugi.

-That’s him. -Sazanami whispered after three hours in position. He was a pointing at one of the man handling the giant bell. -I can see the hilt of his sword poking out of his robe.

-Hinata, look around. Find the target’s escape route. -Naruto ordered while keeping an eye on the man. He saw him move but knew he couldn’t do nothing to stop him from harming the other three. Hopefully their injury wasn’t deep. -Hana-San, send one of your dogs to find a doctor for them. Hinata can’t help them right now.

-I found it. -Hinata said. -300 degrees.

-Northwest? -Naruto turned to look at the direction, noticing the river flowing south of the city. -That goes straight to Ame. He’s either confident in going unnoticed or has business with their leader. -the blonde expanded his senses, locating Gin dragging someone up the temple’s stairway. -Sazanami, Hana, go first. Ambush him.

Without asking for the plan, the group obeyed. Hinata followed Naruto, who was creeping behind Gosunkugi. When they engaged him in battle, Naruto held her back. -The nails, Hinata. They need to be guided.

The small girl stayed back, shouting directions at the two fighting the man. Naruto took his time in preparing a long sequence of seals at three points around Gosunkugi. Holding the technique in place and panting hard, Naruto slammed both hands on the ground, lighting up the sealing array. Not wanting to get caught in whatever crazy shit Naruto was doing, Hana pulled Sazanami out of the range.

-What is this? What are you doing?! -Gosunkugi demanded. Realizing he couldn’t leave the circle, but was still able to move, the man started sending nails at Naruto.

-Hinata! Cover me! -Naruto shouted, and the girl utilized her fast strikes to send the projectiles away. -Rat, ox, dog. -he clapped his hands, flaring up the seal with his chakra, sending a blast of powerful chakra into it. The symbols burned red. -Boar. -he performed the last hand seal, then slammed both hands on the ground once again. -Uzumaki Sealing Technique! -he grinned, sweating bullets and panting, laughing from the euphoria.

Gosunkugi was trapped in a pool of deep blue chakra. It was the most beautiful seal, at least according to Naruto. The swirling chakra pool was surrounded by writing with the conditions of the seal. Those writings were inside an isosceles triangle, the tips black, keeping the seal rooted into the earth. The triangle was inside a circle that regulated the flow of chakra so it wouldn’t blow for being too strong or wane for being too weak. The circle had three small circles that were like beacons of light, a bonfire of blue chakra. Finally, a larger seal of eight points kept the different seals together without interfering on each other.

-That is so beautiful, Naruto… -Hinata awed at her crush’s abilities.

-That’s the ultimate sealing technique, you know. -he said, proudly, holding the Seal of Confrontation in place. -Basically, I own his ass now. -Naruto swayed a bit. -Damn, that took a lot out of me.

-Your reserves are still high, Naruto. Why are you tired? -Hinata asked, worried.

-It takes a lot of control to perform this seal. This is the third time I’ve done it. The first one I passed out. -he chuckled. -Anyway, I can make him confess using the seal. We just need to call the authorities.

-There’s no need. They are already on their way. -Hana said. -They are probably investigating the attacks.

Sazanami looked in fright at the group approaching them. -Don’t worry, Sazanami. Even if they arrest you, it will only be temporary. You were never investigated or held under trial. Sit down and answer everything they ask, cooperate.

Hana smirked. -Are you going to handle the conversation again, taichou? -she teased him. Hinata giggled at them, then went over Sazanami to check if his wounds were okay after the fight. As the officers arrived, they took notice of the seal and started to disparate questions, even more when they recognized Gosunkugi.

-Please let me explain, gentleman. -he addressed them with calm, adding a small smile. -We are from Konoha. -he used his free hand to point at his headband. -This is Inuzuka Hana and Hyuuga Hinata. I am Uzumaki Naruto. We were sent on a mission for the Land of Tea’s daimyo to retrieve something stolen by this man. Upon arrival, we discovered a bounty hunter that was after him for his own reasons. We teamed up, guessing he would try to steal the temple’s bell, and successfully captured him. -Naruto summed up. -This is a sealing technique of my clan. Using chakra, I can keep our prisoner in line and even force him to confess the truth. -he lied about the full effects of the seal. If they knew Naruto could torture and kill with it…

-I see. -the officer said. -We thank you for your efforts, Uzumaki-San. We came here to investigate the attacks on the monks guarding the bell.

-I am afraid that Gosunkugi is responsible for that. We arrived too late to stop the attack. -he lied, without bothering to send warning glances at his teammates. They all knew the consequences of admitting they waited for it to happen. -But we sent a ninken to fetch a doctor and help them while we pursued the criminal.

The officer looked around, still a little suspicious. -What about you, young man? -he asked Sazanami.

-I am Sazanami.

-The bounty hunter? -the officer’s eyes widened.

-My real name is Tokichi. -he said, then offered his wanted poster to the officer. -I understand if you have to arrest me now. But I am innocent, and I came here to prove it.

The officer in the lead signaled to his partner. Sazanami showed his hands, let himself be tied and his sword confiscated. -Very well, Tokichi-San, we will listen to your story after hearing Gosunkugi.

-I will ensure that our prisoner will answer truthfully your questions. If you wish to make mock questions to prove the validity of my methods, feel free to do so. -Naruto spoke.

The interrogation took a long time, even to Hinata’s standards of unending patience. The officers were making sure they had all details from any crimes they could pin on Gosunkugi. Finally, they moved to Sazanami’s case.

-I framed Tokichi. -Gosunkugi confessed. -I asked for a sword just like mine, down to the minimal details. I asked for the delivery to be made on the day of the festival. Tokichi was the only person of the village not in the festival. When he was found at the crime scene with the sword matching the wounds, no one even bothered to investigate or believe him.

Sazanami’s eyes widened and he stared at the sword confiscated by the officer. For years he had captured and killed criminals with the sword he had been framed with. Naruto, realizing the interrogatory was over, asked his own questions.

-Where is the goddamned teapot jar of the daimyo? -he asked, irritated at the man. He was probably drinking tea from another pot right now. Gosunkugi struggled. Naruto notched up the chakra input. The seal markings flared in bright red, contrasting against the dark blue pool and flames. -I can make your life very difficult. I have never failed a single mission in life, and I won’t be starting now. I might not get the damn teapot from you, but sure as hell I’m gonna find out where it is. You’re my prisoner by shinobi law and I can torture you however I want without suffering legal repercussions. Now. Talk. -he flared a little of Kurama’s chakra, knowing it would feel like acid burns.

Gosunkugi screamed, a shrill sound high enough to make them flinch. Just to make a point, Naruto held it for a few seconds before stopping, just to give it another sudden flare of pain. -I’ll talk! I’ll talk. Just please stop! Stop, stop! It burns, please! -he pathetically begged. Naruto pursed his lips in disgust. He could perfectly imagine that his victims had begged and screamed as well. -I’ll talk, I swear.

-Good. I’ll know if you lie to me.

Gosunkugi panted and breathed hard for a few seconds. -I sold the teapot five days after I stole it. A client in Tani asked for it a month ago. I was paid a third upfront. We met in a puppet show in Ame.

Naruto thought about it. Tani was the capital of the Land of Rivers, far from the Degarashi Port in the Land of Tea, where the daimyo lived, but only a boat’s distance. Besides, Tani was right between Tea Country and Amegakure, which in turn made border with the Land of Stones.

-Tell me about the client. -Naruto ordered, already thinking of nukenin in the areas.

-I didn’t see his face. He told me his codename was Raijin. -Gosunkugi spoke, this time without struggling. -He had green hair and purple eyes. -Naruto’s lower lip twitched slightly, but he made no move otherwise. -He was tall, about 6 foot. He carried an umbrella.

Naruto glanced at Hinata, wondering if she recognized the description. However, her eyes were trained on Sazanami’s wounds. -How did you deliver the teapot?

-I bought a puppet doll, hid it inside, gave it to a little girl. Raijin pretended to be a street thug and took it from her.

It seemed just like that man… Someone with great knowledge of Tani due to the relations of Konoha. Someone who had knowledge of Tea Country due to a previous encounter with the daimyo. Someone who could freely pass the borders of Ame because of its status as their shinobi.

-One more question. -Naruto sent a warning through the seal, making the man stare at him in fear. -How did you become a shinobi?

-I was trained by an Iwa nukenin in the basics. Everything else I picked up.

Naruto held his gaze for a while, making him sweat and squirm. -Hm. I suppose three million ryo will make up for all the annoyance and waste of time you put me through. I won’t kill you. -Naruto watched as the man pathetically started to thank him. -But you will wish I did. -quickly running through hand signs, Naruto grabbed the man’s head with both hands. The sealing design in the floor was sucked into the prisoner’s body as if the words were alive.

Gosunkugi screamed in pain. Hinata and Hana put themselves between the officers and Naruto, remembering them Naruto was acting within the law and that interfering with a Fuuinjutsu user’s technique ended with everyone’s death. With their hands tied, they watched as a new seal formed into the man’s forehead. As the technique ended, he fell backwards, delirious.

-What did you do… where is… I can’t feel it… -the man sobbed.

-I must commend you for staying conscious through it. -Naruto gave a malicious foxy grin. -I completely sealed your **Kaimon**. This gate regulates your mental inhibitions. From now on, each time you try to mold chakra, you’ll find yourself unable to go through with it. -he heard gasps of the people around. -The only way to break the seal is to open the second gate, **Kyumon** , which is impossible due to the strength of mind needed. Even if you do manage to do it… I linked the **Kyumon** to your **Shimon** , the last one… Which means that you’ll die from heart failure in a matter of seconds. -he explained. -Overall, I recommend that you get used to being weaker than a civilian child.

-No… you can’t… -babbling, Gosunkugi was a pitiful scene. Taking mercy, Hinata pressed a point in his shoulder, sending him to sleep.

-It might sound harsh… But taking away the chakra he used to hurt people is the only justice outside death that I can deliver. -Naruto said. -Where do I collect my bounty?

The officer suddenly decided that caving to Naruto’s whims was the best course of action. He was escorted to the officer’s chief who signed the paper authorizing him to receive the reward in any station post city. Sazanami’s name was cleared and he decided to head to Konoha instead of returning to his village, offering his services as a blacksmith.

Even though they didn’t retrieve the teapot and someone who had been previously captured by him was now on the loose, Naruto thought that he shouldn’t be in such a bad mood. After all, next time he caught sight of Aoi Rokusho’s little thief hands, he would do far worse than just take away his chakra.

* * *

**January 6 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

Lazy days with the sun peeking behind clouds were the best in Naruto’s opinion. He got to meditate in the mornings, train the katas until lunchtime when he could finally eat ramen, train his elemental techniques freely by himself without no one to hide from, then have dinner in the open air of Ichiraku with Tenten, finishing with studying Fuuinjutsu until midnight.

He had nothing to complain. Springtime was perfect in Konoha, especially because Tenten would wear her skin-tight shorts that showed those long plump legs that got him drooling and acting like her puppy. It was unfortunately that his teammate was unaware of his infatuation with her, to which Naruto complained that growing up and hormones sucked big time. However, it was springtime. Nothing could go wrong.

Unless Senju Tsunade was alive, of course.

-I told you, brat. There’s no one else… This is your team, deal with it.

There was no way. No way in hell, heaven or earth. Being on a mission with Ino was bad enough, but Anko? He wanted his balls right where they were, thank you very much.

-Bachan, you know Honoka-nee is available. You can send her instead of me. Or you can send her in Hebi-Chan’s place. -he shivered, thinking about snakes crawling out of nowhere. -I’ll clean the Inuzuka’s dog kennels. For free! -he added.

Tsunade’s eyebrow meet her hairline. -You sure are desperate. That settles it, then. You will go in this mission with Mitarashi Anko, Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Karin. -Tsunade gave a victorious smile. -I’d recommend you stop complaining and look very pleased with your life because your Hebi-Chan is…

Someone jumped inside the Hokage’s office by the window. -Ta-Da! Mitarashi Anko introducing… Huh… Am I late? -a very chipper Anko straightened her jacket and looked around. Tsunade’s eyebrow ticked.

-For the millionth time, Anko… Use. The goddamn. Door! -Tsunade threw her teacup at the woman, who avoided it with a wide smile.

-Heh… the window is fine, really, no need to bother yourself with…

-Hebi-Chan… -Naruto scooted closer to her. Anko’s eyes softened at the sight of his blue eyes.

-Naru-Chan! -she squeezed his cheeks, then smashed his head into her breasts, hugging him. -I missed you!

Naruto struggled for breath, face flaming red. -Missed you more. -he answered with a smile. Even though he was scared out of his mind from Anko, he still liked her crazy antics. She had been one of the Anbu assigned to watch him as a child to pacify the council’s worry of him losing control of Kyuubi. While the others openly sneered or ignored him, Hebi and Inu were the only ones who waved, bought him candies, and even protected him from mean comments.

He loved Anko, he really did. Just as much as he loved Kakashi. But she was bat shit crazy about survival of the fittest and insisted about proving that a snake wasn’t easy prey for a fox. Even though they were.

-How is Kurama-Chan doing? -she whispered at him. Naruto sighed in defeat, knowing Kurama would snap, growl and cuss during the whole mission.

-Please stop using Chan to refer the scariest being in existence. -he pleaded. -Kurama-Nii really hates being downgraded by a human. Even if said humans have nice breasts. -Naruto spoke. -And those are his words, not mine. Although I made them more polite because I don’t want you to castrate me.

Anko laughed out loud. -You’re so funny, Naru-Chan! -she squeezed his cheeks again.

-Help, Bachan… -he begged Tsunade, but she was calmly seeping tea in a new cup. Naruto was saved by the knocks in the door. Ino and Karin entered, the blonde girl instantly shivering and whimpering at seeing Anko while his crazy red-head cousin threw her arms around Anko’s waist.

-Hebi-Chan! -Karin shouted. -We’re going on a mission together! This is awesome!

Anko looked confused at the girl’s enthusiasm but hugged her back anyway. Karin seemed to idolize her and Anko would never throw away a chance at ruining someone’s role model.

-Good. Everyone is here. -Tsunade separated a file and gave it to Anko. -There’s been some disturbances in the Land of Sea. Some sort of creature has been terrorizing the waters. People are saying it is a Demon of the Ocean. -Tsunade’s face turned serious and she drilled her amber eyes on Anko. -You will go for me, won’t you?

Naruto didn’t understand what could be so serious about the place that Tsunade was making sure Anko was ready for it. However, he could feel the tension rolling off in waves from someone who was usually carefree. -Yes, my lady. -Anko answered.

-Give them the rundown, Shizune. -Tsunade ordered.

Shizune opened a panel in the wall, showing a giant map of the world. She point at the country. -As you know, the Land of Sea is composed of several islands of varied sizes. Lately, ships carrying monetary resources have been attacked and plundered. All the people on board claim the damage was done by this Demon of the Ocean.

-You want us to take down this monster? -Anko confirmed.

-There’s a tad bit more than that. -Tsunade said. -The Land of Sea has no hidden village of its own. They’ve established a military alliance with Kirigakure. They make payments every month, but the ship carrying their latest payment was attacked as well.

Anko put a hand on her chin. -I get it. To preserve their relationship with the Land of Water, the Land of Sea will do whatever it takes to protect their next ship.

-Correct. -Tsunade said. -Your missions is to safeguard the ship to its destiny and take out the demon. You three will be under Anko’s leadership. What she says is the law, got it? -she gave a long stare at Naruto, knowing how he liked to improvise.

-Hm… Just to be sure… I have an idea to protect the money. -Naruto raised his hand as if on class.

Tsunade sighed. -You want to seal it. -she said with a deadpan.

-Well, yes. But a little more…

Tsunade crossed her arms. -Speak.

-You know about my contract with the foxes, right? I know people don’t trust foxes, but the summons are completely loyal to their summoner. If I tell Reiko-Chan to guard the scroll with her in the mountain, then summon her when we reach the destination, the payment is guaranteed to reach Kirigakure.

Tsunade frowned, pensive. Jiraiya had the habit of telling the frogs to swallow a bunch of things, even himself or dead bodies. What Naruto said had merit. However, Jiraiya was someone she trusted the skills, while Naruto was someone that she trusted the ethos. -You will engage in a fight that can turn ugly, Naruto. What if you need to summon the fox guarding the scroll?

-I have a contract of exclusivity with Reiko-Chan, but I can call on any of the others. Inari-Sama is a strong summon that is always willing to fight with me, and she is usually available.

Tsunade looked at Anko. -I see no problem with it, Naruto, but I’ll let Anko decide it. Pack what you need just in case.

Naruto grinned. -I’m always packed, Bachan! -he rolled up his sleeves, showing Tsunade an arm full of seals. She sweat dropped.

-Fanatics… Just get going. -she dismissed them.

The team separated to let Anko and Ino pack their bags, then gathered at the gate. Karin was the last one taking a look at the file. -Fish and human characteristics? What is this? These people need to get their eyes examined.

-It could be a shinobi resorting to piracy and using Genjutsu. -Ino said.

-The Land of Sea might not have a hidden village, but they have shinobi at their disposal. The ships were escorted by shinobi, so a Genjutsu is out of question. -Anko said. -We’ll cross by foot Fire and Tea country until a port town in the south, then we’ll take a boat to Mother Island, the main one of the country. Karin, burn that file.

Ino sighed. -Ah… I have a bad feeling about this.

Even though Ino was chastised for jinxing them, she turned out to be right. As they reached the port town and Anko pointed at them the islands, she was suddenly petrified. Ino didn’t realize it, but Naruto and Karin could feel the terror and confusion that came from her. It felt as if she was going through PTS.

-Try finding us a boat. I have some business to take care of. -the woman smiled and slipped away.

-She’s lying. -Karin flat out said. Ino spluttered about the unlikeliness, but Naruto had felt the omission as well.

-I’ll send a clone to keep a tail on her in case something happens.

-And what are you gonna do, Naruto? -Ino put both hands in her waist. -She is a jounin! A Tokubetsu! You’re a Gennin.

He didn’t bother to correct her that he was a perfectly good Chunnin. -It’s not about being better than Hebi-Chan. We’re a team, we take care of each other. I’d do the same if I thought you were troubled by something, even though we’re not even close to acquaintances. -he answered, shutting her up.

-Let’s just go find that damn boat. -Karin mumbled. -Lots of people huddled that way. Come on.

The trio followed the dirt road to the market where Ino insisted on butting into people’s business. Apparently, she was very unhappy about the price a man was willing to pay for the fish a girl was selling.

-Look, I’m not underpaying her. It’s just how the things are lately. We don’t have many customers, so that’s the price.

-That fish is…

-Thank you, but that’s fine. -the girl bowed and left. Ino stared away in confusion.

-That sure is a lot of bandages. -Naruto spoke, concealing the true meaning of his words. Karin nodded, knowing that he was suspicious of her chakra.

-I don’t know about the bandages, but that’s something weird with her. -the man answered. -She’s actually a diver, not a fisherman. Lives in a small town over in Mother Island.

Even Ino could tell that was suspicious. There were several settlements on the islands willing to pay for good fish. She didn’t have to come all the way to Tea Country. -If she’s an islands, then what’s she coming to the mainland for?

-Well, the other people of the island won’t do business with her. -the man answered, putting the fish away. He didn’t seem to hold ill intent towards the girl, so Ino realized the fish really was cheap because there weren’t many clients going around. -Not long ago, she was taken by spirits. -the man whispered. -At least that’s what they say.

Naruto quickly understood the implications. -You’re saying that she disappeared and came back mysteriously?

-Yes. One day, a bunch of the islanders disappeared. The story says that only she came back -he said. -We’re a small village, she makes people nervous. But in Mother Island things are worse. -he sighed. -With all the stories lately… how can you not live on edge?

Naruto scoffed. -People make dumb assumptions and take out their fear on the innocents. -he said, then started to walk away. Sure, the girl felt weird. His sensors were tingling with the feeling of something smooth and slow, just outside of his grasp. It was different from what civilians felt like. They were dry like the desert, not warm, but not cold either. Their presence was kept on themselves, as if the only thing they could affect was themselves. The girl was different, but not like a shinobi. He couldn’t pinpoint what she felt like.

Curious, he followed her with his senses, making sure that his eyes were always looking around in the naïve awe of a tourist. His decision turned out to be for the best as the girl was trapped between two man with hostile intentions. Her grocery bag fell, spilling things on the ground. One of the man stepped on her apple, crushing it.

Naruto thought that was just unpolite. -What do you think you’re doing, asshole? -he asked out loud. Surprisingly, the two ran away. It was all suspicious. When people saw a kid like him, they ignored that shinobi were trained from the time they learned how to walk. They only ran away when they needed to conceal their identities or when they knew the sort of trouble Naruto could bring.

-I’m sorry about that. Are you ok? -the blonde asked the girl, then kneeled to help her gather her things. -I heard you’re from Mother Island.

-Huh? -the girl finally looked at him, only to glance away. -Hm… no.

-No? -he frowned, confused at the misinformation.

The girl looked at him again and, this time, Naruto caught the distrust in her eyes once she set eyes on his headband. She quickly rose. -Thank you. I have to go. -she ran away, ignoring his shouts to wait.

-Problems with shinobi or with Konoha? -he wondered out loud. He leaned against the lamp post, waiting for Karin and Ino to catch up with him.

-We’re out of luck, Naruto. -Ino said.

-The last boat left two hours ago. -Karin grumbled. -It’s not even close to sunset, but we were told that no one will take us this late in the evening because the attacks happened mostly at night. -she crossed her arms, annoyed. -The man said he could lend us his small skiff.

-Well, that’s great. -Naruto said, not understanding why she was so mad.

-Do you have any idea how small is small, Naruto? -Karin’s eyebrows ticked and she adjusted her glasses. -It’s made for two people. We are four! -she waved the four fingers in front of him. -Besides, we’ll have to row the skiff ourselves.

Naruto eyerolled, noticing that Karin was just inventing problem. -We can use Wind Release to propel it forwards. Being small might actually aid us. Besides, the scary monster of the ocean depths might not even notice us.

Karin once again pushed up her glasses, a sign of her anger. -Not notice us? I can feel your chakra outside the town.

-You’re a sensor, neechan.

-And you’re a walking chakra storehouse. -she pointed an accusing finger. -We need something bigger to protect ourselves in case of an attack.

-Shut up you two! -Ino shouted. -More importantly is Anko-sensei’s whereabouts. That certifiable insane loose cannon…

-What did you say? -Anko, the subject of Ino’s babbling, appeared behind her with a kunai and a crazed smile.

-Heh! -the girl yelped. -Why didn’t you warn me she was around, Karin?!

-‘Cuz it’s fun seeing Hebi-Chan skinning people alive. -Karin answered.

-You did such a nice job of securing us a boat. -Anko patted Ino’s head like a dog.

-Where were you anyway?

-Around… gathering information. Let’s go. -she smiled, lying once again.

Naruto mouthed at Karin. -Later. -then dispelled his clone, receiving the information.

They settle on the boat. -There are two people tailing us, by the way. -Karin dropped the bomb. -I wish I was wrong, but I recognize their signatures from the Chunnin Exams.

Anko frowned and Karin paid attention to how she tensed. Usually, even in missions, Anko looked excited with the prospect of someone going after her. Karin had her fair share of close calls every time they were paired together. However, now Anko was anxious, with a tinge of fear.

-It’s getting dark. -Ino said.

-We’ll get there soon. -Anko answered, not even trying to make fun of Ino being scared of the dark. Naruto used the technique that controlled wind currents while Karin steered the skiff towards Mother Island.

-The sun is down, where do you get all your energy? -Ino asked a babbling Naruto.

-In situations like this, it’s about your state of mind.

Karin and Anko answered him together. -Liar.

-I’m tired already, but Sakura’s back in the village, with her hands full. I feel bad for her.

Anko was laughing, but suddenly stopped when the small boat seemed to slide against bumpy rocks and shake. -Eyes front, change course. We’ve got trouble! -Anko pointed at a small whirlpool. Naruto frowned in suspicion. Whirlpools were caused by opposing currents or a current running into an obstacle. They were still in open sea, definitely not in a narrow ocean strait with fast flowing water, not even close to any tides. Nature wasn’t their enemy.

-The oar is jammed. -Karin announced. -We can’t move the boat.

Ino screamed, being taken from the boat by a long limb. Anko reacted fast, sending snakes from her sleeves to catch Ino, noticing she was about to be thrown into the whirlpool’s eye. Karin and Naruto abandoned the boat, landing on the water, watching as their transportation was sucked to the bottom of the ocean. In a matter of seconds, the whirlpool disappeared.

-We’re being targeted from underwater. -Anko announced, holding Ino’s small unconscious body in her arms. -Take her, Karin. Warn me about attacks I don’t see coming. -Anko ran forwards, having picked the location the enemy was submerging rom. -Snake. Dragon. Hare. Tiger. Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique. _-_ Anko spit fire from her mouth in the shape of a dragon for nearly five seconds, narrowing down the location at the limbs she saw stretching towards her. The fire burned and hissed by meeting water, and when it died down, Anko had time to glance at a water clone dispelling.

The limbs that stretched wrapped around her neck. -You let your guard down. -a voice giggled.

-Yeah, so did you! -Naruto kicked the assailant’s face, sending him flying several feet away. He jumped upwards when he sensed a hand trying to close around his ankle. He made a clone take his place in order to draw out the enemy and was rewarded by the memories of someone who could siphon off his chakra.

-Naruto! -Karin shouted.

-Yeah, I know! -he shouted back.

-What the fuck do you know?! -Anko demanded.

-I remember those two, I just didn’t think they’d be here. -Naruto said. -Akado Yoroi and Tsurugi Misumi. They were Orochimaru’s spies that Sasuke and neechan uncovered in the preliminaries of the Chunnin Exams. They were supposed to be dead or arrested.

Anko groaned. -There was a mass escape of prisoners from the Anbu quarters a few weeks ago. It was kept under wraps.

Naruto silently fumed, remembering Aoi Rokusho and Gosunkugi, the reason for his first near failure of a mission. -That one has the same ability of stretching limbs as Orochimaru. The other one can absorb your chakra. They didn’t use anything else in the fight, but if he can absorb chakra, then he has techniques to use.

-He, he. You’re right, blondie. -one of them said.

Naruto’s eyebrow ticked. -Don’t call me blondie.

-Time to put all that chakra I absorbed to good use. -Yoroi said. He proceeded to make the hand seals. -Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram. _-_ Naruto’s eyes widened, recognizing the technique than infused chakra in the surrounding water to create a whirlpool. His worry grew once he realized the two assailants were water clones, meaning they would be safely away after unleashing the fury of the water upon them.

-We need to get away like… right now! -Naruto took Ino from Karin’s arms, knowing he could carry more weight than her. They started to run towards the island, away from the attack. However, no matter how fast they went, they were still being close to it.

Suddenly, something grabbed Naruto inside water, and he lost control of Ino’s body. However, it seemed the attacker had no ill intents, as it took both his and Ino’s hands, then started swimming at great speeds away from the range of the whirlpool. The fog was thick, and the water was dark, but Naruto’s senses couldn’t be fooled when he could feel the chakra. The same weird chakra that he felt from the girl at the Land of Tea. The smooth and slow feeling suddenly make sense when he saw the way she was moving: there was no furious paddling, only strong, occasional leg kicks that propelled her forward into a slide that made it look easy and natural, like walking.

The girl swam seemingly without the need to breath, but she occasionally breached surface to allow Naruto to take a breath. He had no idea how Ino was faring, considering she was unconscious and unaware that she needed to hold her breath underwater and take gulps of air once in a while. However, the girl didn’t stop swimming for minutes until they reached the shore, when Naruto was close to passing out from the lack of a good oxygen input.

He and Ino were left in the sand, the girl nowhere to be seen. They were found by a hysterical Karin that forced Ino’s teeth to clamp on her finger. Naruto blacked out, relieved that his teammate was safe. He woke up near lunchtime the next day, slurped six pots of instant ramen, and kept a clone on the room to take care of Ino.

They met the officials in charge of the Land of Sea in the afternoon, who in turn said the departure of their payment ship was being moved up to the morning after due to the fragile relationships with the Land of Water.

-As you can see, our nation is not a wealthy one. -the local chief said. -The fishermen have been scared about this demon lately. Tourists aren’t as regular anymore. Please, if there’s anything you can do… -everyone in the room bowed their heads.

-Killing the one responsible for the attacks is also on our mission’s parameters. The Land of Sea might have only paid for an escort, but the Hokage decided the continued safety of the shipments would be better met if we dealt with the problem in its entirety.

The chief blinked, confused. -The Hokage is taking upon herself to deal with the attack?

Anko smiled, knowing it would be good to foster good relations. -Tsunade-Sama is a healer before anything else. If she can keep people from harm, she will go out of her way to do it.

The officials looked at each other, pleased with the results. The team gritted their teeth and smiled through the ass-sucking that followed, then moved forward into business talk. -Are you aware of the Uzumaki clan’s sealing abilities? -Anko asked.

-I have heard great feats, of course. -the chief said.

-These two are Uzumaki Naruto and Karin. Naruto has proposed a way to safeguard the money that utilizes a storage seal, but it demands a great deal of trust from your part.

-What is your proposition? -the man looked straight at the blonde.

Feeling that a little manipulation was in order, Naruto performed the summoning seal, focusing on Reiko. The blonde fox appeared, blinking owlishly at the people around. Her tails swished lightly behind her. -This is Reiko-Chan.

-Nice to meet you. -the kitsune gave a polite bow with a shy smile that charmed the man.

-She is a terrific fighter. I’d like to ask your permission to give her the scroll with the money until we reach destination. The money will be safe, and we can use the ship as a decoy to lure out the demon and kill it. However, as long as Reiko-Chan is with the scroll, she will be out of sights. It might be a strain of trust from your part. -Naruto answered. Reiko, understanding her part, sipped on the teacup that was supposed to be Naruto’s, and played coy with her folding fan.

The man stammered, blushed, then finally caved. -It sounds like a safe plan. I mean, Konoha wouldn’t steal the money, it might just start a war. And the Hokage has showed herself to be a good ruler… We can place our fate in your hands.

Naruto gave a bright smile. -Thank you for trusting us.

Reiko added her two cents, having fun turning the human’s head into mush. -I won’t let you down.

-You could never let me down… -the man answered, then cleared his throat, embarrassed. Naruto dragged Reiko away before she could cause the man to grow obsessed.

-You always ruin my fun, Naruto-Kun.

-You have plenty of fun without me, Reiko-Chan. I was nice enough to trust your charms. Don’t you remember how everyone always calls Shakko-San to these sort of tasks?

Reiko pouted. Karin snickered. -You’re such a weakling, Naruto, honestly. Reiko-San, stop teasing my cute little cousin.

-I’m not cute, damn! -Naruto dragged himself away. -I’ll seal that damn money. I’ll call you later, Reiko-Chan.

The blonde stomped away, annoyed at how the foxes were always playing on his appreciation for cute girls.

-Come on, Karin-Chan, we should ask the villagers about this demon, find about is abilities, habits. -Reiko locked arms with Karin, then headed towards people that seemed unoccupied. At first, they were wary of strangers, some even begged not to talk about the demon, despite Reiko’s charm. However, once Karin said they had come to kill it, a woman opened up.

-There is an old legend about the Demon Island. It warns against even going near that place. -the woman said. -The waters were always rich in fish, but the hidden reefs made it dangerous for boats. Most people heeded the warning and stayed away. However, ten years ago, the fish disappeared from the sea where we lived. My husband and I had no choice but to go into the treacherous waters of the Demon Island. I caught many fish, but when I returned to the surface, the boat was empty. My husband disappeared and, one by one… everyone who went there never returned, not even the ones who went searching for the others.

Reiko hummed, hearing the story. -It is certainly bizarre. -she lied. In her life, disappearing was the definition of normal. Civilian humans were funny.

Karin, however, was ruminating ideas at the speed of light in her head. The merchant in the Land of Tea said the weird girl was “spirited away” and returned, then hated by her village because of it. She was also supposed to live in Mother Island. Karin had noticed at least a thousand weird things about her chakra and feelings, and she had felt her chakra again in the middle of the whirlpool incident, confirming that she was the one who saved Ino and Naruto from drowning.

If that girl was the same one from the demon’s disappearances, then it meant she was either working together, was the demon itself or simply fucking lucky. Either way, she was an object of interest. -I heard about someone who came back. A girl from this island. -Karin said.

-Oh, yes. Isaribi. -the woman answered, glancing away. Suddenly, she wasn’t so open anymore.

-I have one more question. -Karin spoke. -Tell me where she lives.

With the information of the girl’s home, Reiko went back to Naruto while Karin relayed the information to Anko and Ino. Being recuperated from her ordeal, Ino joined the other two in search of the girl’s whereabouts. They didn’t go far to find her. Isaribi was going at the direction of her house, but she paused in the middle of the way and entered a narrow strait in the cliff formation, leading to a private beach with an archway in the other side that opened into the sea.

From behind the rocks, they watched as her bandages were ripped when scales grew all around her body, turning her into a fish-like creature. Karin smirked to herself, pleased to know that she was right about her hunch that Isaribi was related to the attacks. However, her satisfaction was short-lived as Anko seemed to have a seizure.

-That… that girl? Is it… -Anko muttered things to herself, sweating and panting. Karin stepped forward, taking the lead of their opportunity.

-Isaribi. -she spoke, and the girl turned around, scared. She knew better than to call her a demon. Most likely she was an experiment gone wrong or the fruit of a coupling between humans and summons, which thankfully was rare. -Are you the one responsible for the attacks?

The girl didn’t answer. Instead, she swam towards a figure that Karin quickly recognized. -Step away from her, Misumi.

-Sorry. This girl is our lab rat. I can’t be responsible for letting her get caught. -with a hand seal, Misumi grabbed the girl and used a transporting technique that allowed them to escape. However, Karin was nothing if not ingenious. Gathering the chakra left by the girl when she transformed, Karin managed to create a tiny, condensed ball that she pushed inside the pigeon she kept in a scroll. Tying the pigeon’s consciousness to her, she let it fly away, knowing it would try to locate the chakra until its death or release.

-I’m not even gonna ask what sorcery you’ve just done. -Ino gaped at her. -There’s something wrong with sensei. -Ino pointed at the woman who was heaving and gasping. She was already trying to diagnose her with the little medical knowledge she had, but Anko suddenly passed out and, despite no longer being in pain, Ino was worried about the overload in her chakra system.

-Goddamn, I hate saying this, but we need to get Naruto here. -Karin said. -I’m a terrible squad leader and we just lost ours. -she made a clone, then went after him. They settled into the warm sand and, waiting for Naruto, Ino made a firepit to keep Anko warm, then buttoned her trench coat an put her on top of a sleeping bag. She used the cool water from the beach to put damp cloths on her forehead and neck.

When Naruto arrived, huffing and worried, demanding questions, they were already eating fish and watching the stars. -Calm your tits, the worst has already passed. -Karin said. -The girl who saved you and Ino. Isaribi. She’s the demon. According to Misumi, she’s a lab rat he’s responsible for. I’m curious about why she saved you two, but there’s no denial after we’ve seen her changing into the fish thing. The question is whether she is doing this out of her own free will or not. And if yes, then whether she is misguided or plain evil. -Karin frowned. -She’s not just another monster. We can’t go for the kill because we don’t if she actually needs help. The only thing that doesn’t change is that we need to get the money to the Land of Water safely.

Naruto sat down by Anko’s side, processing the information. -Do you have any idea where she might be?

-I sent a tracking bird after her. It might take a while to find her, and considering we are supposed to leave tomorrow morning… -Karin sighed.

-I have a hunch, though. -Ino chimed in. -The story the villagers told you… The disappearances happened at the Demon Island. If Isaribi is the demon taking away people, then she is there.

-Demon Island? -Naruto repeated. -The name sure is catching. I wonder how it’s like…

-It’s a barren crag where the Demon of the Ocean lives. -Anko answered, startling everyone by opening her eyes.

-Sensei, are you alright? -Ino hushed forward.

-Yes. But forget about me. -Anko tried to sit up. Karin helped her lean against the rocks and passed her a stick with fish. -There’s something I need to tell you about the demon. This isn’t some sea creature. Our demon was made in a lab, it used to be human.

-Used to be human? -Naruto pondered. He heard about Orochimaru’s experiments, like Misumi’s elasticity. However, none of them actually became a different species. Even Kidomaru was mostly human.

-The disappearances ten years ago did happen, but not because of the demon. They were snatched up and used as test subjects in experiments conducted by Orochimaru. -Anko’s face twisted in anger as she spoke.

-I was right… Misumi and Yoroi being here… This is Orochimaru’s game. -Naruto spoke out loud his suspicions.

-I don’t understand. Orochimaru and experiments? -Ino asked. Karin eyerolled. Ino thought that reading about nukenin was nasty and unnecessary, so the only thing she knew of Orochimaru was that he was as strong as a Kage and had deserted the village, killed the Sandaime, his teacher, because he wasn’t given the Hokage’s title, then abducted Sasuke for reasons that were classified. In short, she knew barely anything other than he was bad news.

-I think I’d better start at the beginning. -Anko sighed.

-You don’t have to. -Karin interfered. -You can just give us our orders. We won’t question them.

Anko’s eyes narrowed. -Why?

-It’s personal and it causes you pain. -she deliberately glanced at Anko’s shoulder. The woman shook her head.

-No. You need to know. -she insisted. -It happened around when he left the village ten years ago. Orochimaru experimented with Kinjutsu. The Sandaime and the Anbu caught him on the act. I don’t know why the Sandaime didn’t kill him on sight. He listed Orochimaru as a nukenin and let it be. -she gritted her teeth. -It was his biggest mistake. Orochimaru’s missions had taken him everywhere. Konoha wasn’t the only place he had research labs.

-And the Demon Island is one of those labs. -Naruto concluded.

-So, the people who disappeared? -Ino naively asked, hoping it wouldn’t be what she was imagining.

-Human guinea pigs. -Karin answered.

-There’s more… -Anko said.

-You don’t have to. -Karin insisted. Naruto was close to telling her to shut up due to his curiosity, but for once Karin was right in something. He could feel Anko’s agony.

-I’m not hurting because of the memory. I’m hurting because I want to tell you. Naruto, Karin, you two brats accept me as the psychotic bitch I am. -she chuckled, humorless. -Ino-Chan, you are sort of my student, and even though you cried and cursed, you didn’t ask to change sensei even after I threw you in the Forest of Death.

-I kind of should’ve. -Ino muttered.

-I’m gonna tell you, and you better accept it. -she decided, then took a deep breath. -Orochimaru was my jounin instructor. -she said out loud her biggest burden. -Everything happened because of him. Uzuki Yugao and Aburame Shibi were my teammates as well, but they didn’t have the honor of being his favorite. -she scoffed at it, then cried out in pain, clutching her shoulder. -I’m fine. -she took a deep breath. -He got careless when the Sandaime chose Namikaze Minato to be the next Hokage. I guess he sort of wanted to get caught… -she shook her head, distraught. -He took me to a research lab he had here. I thought it was just another one of our special trips. But what I saw… He wanted me to be a heir of sorts, to follow in his footsteps in the pursuit of knowledge. -her face became a mask of anger. -I was horrified at the things I saw, but he told me everything he was doing on the lab was known by the Hokage. It was a lie, of course, but the Yondaime was a man that I admired, second only to Orochimaru himself, so I thought maybe it wasn’t so bad, maybe I wasn’t thinking like a shinobi. -she sighed. -But then I saw Isaribi. He spoke of her like she was an interesting garden snake, kept her in a water tank, without human contact, looking like… He turned her into a monster for the sake of curiosity, and he did the same to innocent people that he abducted from the islands. -Anko finished her tale. -Until today, I had no idea the demon was her.

-But how? -Ino asked.

-Because of what happened next. -she took off her trench coat, exposing her neck. In there, the Cursed Seal of Heaven was nested, just like Sasuke’s.

-That… -Naruto gasped, looking at Karin. -You knew. When I asked you if you ever saw someone with his mark, that was her.

-I spied on Obaasan. -Karin admitted. -It wasn’t my secret to tell, so I kept to myself. But it was proof that he could survive it. I heard Obaasan say that Hebi-Chan never used to seal, that she was so strong that she survived without a suppression seal and that she never gave into it. -Karin proudly said, to which Anko averted her gaze.

-Orochimaru gave me the mark while on the Demon Island. -Anko continued. -For a decade, all I could remember was agonizing pain and waking up at the beach in Jiro Island where the Anbu found me. -her face became harsh. -Orochimaru erased all of my memories about my time with him there. He that I was a failed experiment and abandoned me when I had no use to him anymore. There was no real bond between us. -she said, lips shaking in rage. -I never returned… Until now. I thought he erased my memories, but ever since I came back…

-You’ve been remembering. That’s why you were so scared. -Karin concluded. -He didn’t erase your memories, he suppressed them. I heard he has decent skill with seals. -she frowned. -I guess this is why Tsunade-Sama chose you for this mission.

-My mark has been acting out. -Anko said. -At first, I thought it was due to the memories. But this feels different. When Orochimaru attacked in the Chunnin Exams, he awakened the mark. This feels the same.

-You’re saying Orochimaru is around and the mark is reacting to him? -Naruto asked.

-Yes. -she said. -But if what we heard about his body-jumping technique is true, then he’s still recovering from it and not at full strength. He might choose to run away and, honestly, I’m hoping for it… Even unable to use hand seals Orochimaru survived Jiraiya, Tsunade and Karin in a summon battle.

-Kabuto was mostly occupied by Naruto. -Karin said. -Orochimaru was at his most vulnerable, and yet he escaped with his own legs.

Naruto took a deep breath, rolling over options in his mind. Anko might be their leader, but it didn’t mean she wouldn’t listen to his ideas. However, he was torn between what he should do. -What are we gonna do?

-Capture Isaribi. Find out her role in this and deal accordingly. -Anko said. -Even if the shipment arrives later, it means it will be safe in the future. We know where she is now. Demon Island.

Naruto stared at Anko’s mark, seeing how it flashed a fiery orange once in a while. -You should have told us when you first felt the mark acting up. -Naruto sighed. -I can’t put a suppressing seal on it right now. It’s gonna knock you out for a full day and leave you weakened for nearly a week.

-I can deal with it. I fought against it before. Let’s go, we need another fucking boat.

-No. -Naruto stared her down. -We can’t fight with you in these conditions.

-What did you just say, brat? -Anko raised a menacing fist.

-Hebi-Chan, you can totally flatten me out right now, but who knows what other experiments are in that island? We know for sure that Misumi and Yoroi are there. We’re not sure if we can sway Isaribi or if we’ll have to fight her as well. Orochimaru might also be there, and if he is, then he’s got stronger guards with him. Please, Hebi-Chan, rest for now. We need our full strength tomorrow, including our strongest team member.

Anko gritted her teeth, glancing away. Her anger felt like razor blades on Naruto’s senses, but he thought that flattering before and after a chastising speech kept him from getting beaten into the ground. She fumed all the way back to the inn but ended up agreeing with Ino’s suggestion of using a medic technique to put her to sleep.

-She’s emotionally compromised. -Ino spoke, being the one most used to the human mind. -I understand that Shishou probably sent her in hopes of triggering her memory, but it’s a double-edged sword. Orochimaru hurt her too much, she’s eager for answers, consumed by the guilt of being too weak to stop him. It’s also likely that she feels responsible for Isaribi’s fate.

Karin twirled a strand of red hair between her fingers, face scrunched, deep in thought. As a Chunnin, she had the responsibility of taking charge of missions when the leader was compromised. She was stronger than Ino and equal to Naruto, but where she excelled in sensor skills, he was a natural leader, one that prioritized the mission without endangering the teammates. She didn’t feel any sting of jealousy or wounded pride for giving the lead to a low rank, since she knew the only reason Naruto wasn’t promoted was because of stupid civilian bitches who thought they had a say in a shinobi village.

-What are you gonna do, Naru-Chan? -she asked her cousin, seeing how his gaze was fixed on Anko’s mark.

-We’re gonna do what we do best, neechan. -he gave a foxy grin.

-Become utter mayhems and cause an international incident? -Ino intervened, worried about the crazy cousins.

-You have such low faith in me, Ino-Chan, it wounds my heart. -Karin said.

-I’ve said it a thousand times already and I repeat it again: what heart? -Ino retorted.

-You’re as cruel as you’re beautiful. -Karin sighed dramatically, making the girl blush hard.

-Stop teasing my looks! -she shouted.

-You two, stop. -Naruto’s voice brought them to a halt. -I’m thinking about setting an ambush.

-Ah, that’s what you were talking about. -Karin winked.

-Yes. -he answered, amused. -The cargo is safe, but the enemy doesn’t know it. There’s actually no need for the soldiers to escort the shipment. I was thinking of leaving them behind and substituting them with my clones so we won’t tip off the enemy and we can also fight to our fullest without worrying about casualties.

Karin considered the angles of the plan. -Sounds basic, but it’s a start. This is Orochimaru we’re talking about. If he’s at the island, he won’t know the difference between the soldiers and your clones.

Ino chimed in to offer a different scenario. -You said there could be other experiments. We don’t know their abilities, but they might have a sensor. Can you tell the difference between a clone and a real person? -she asked Karin.

-Usually, yes. -she looked at Naruto. -A shadow clone is like a charged doll. The chakra output is faster, and it has no rate of replenishment. Mud, earth and water clones have a thicker barrier, the chakra doesn’t leave so easily, so they last longer, but a sensor can pick up that they’re not replenishing their reserves. A Wood clone is the only one that can pass as the original.

-You’re forgetting something, Karin-neechan. -Naruto handed her a paper tag of a seal. -I might have forgotten to tell you that I mastered that one.

-You little shit. -Karin’s face broke into a wide grin. -That’s awesome!

-I don’t speak crazy, can someone explain it? -Ino’s eyebrow ticked.

-This is a variant of a suppression chakra seal. -Naruto started to explain before Karin could get crazy about it. -As neechan said, a clone’s chakra is used just to maintain itself, but unlike real people, the body doesn’t create more chakra. The reserves just dip until it dissipates.

-Ok, I get that. So, what does the seal does? -Ino asked.

-It prevents a small chakra portion from being used by the clone and it imitates what the body does: create chakra!

-Wow! No way! -Ino gushed, then looked back at the paper tag. It was longer than the standard ones, and she couldn’t even understand what was written. -Is that a breakthrough of sorts? Or is it normal for seal masters?

-For clones, it’s normal. I didn’t make anything new. It’s awesome because I learned how to do it from scratch, I didn’t just copy a sealing array that someone else created. -Naruto blushed. -But this doesn’t work on real living things. Accelerating the chakra replenishing rate is possible, but mostly it works through soldier pills and the drawbacks are awful.

-The taste too. -Ino scrunched her nose and Naruto tried not to focus on how cute she looked.

-Yeah. -he quickly answered before Karin could pick on it. -Doing it with seals is unheard of, but Aniki is trying. He thinks it would benefit the medics on the battlefield because they often have to fight to protect themselves and cure their comrades. It’s draining and they end up with chakra exhaustion, which can kill.

-Your brother has created many techniques that benefited the village. -Ino said. -It’s really admirable. The other clans mostly just do their jobs, but Nagato-Sama is always sharing the things he discovers. It’s different, right?

Karin took over. -We lost everything when Uzushio was destroyed. The Uzumaki had no home. We were scattered, used, and forgotten. Aniki’s goal is to make Konoha our permanent home, so he works twice as hard to prove we are loyal to the village and deserve our place there.

Ino didn’t know what she could say to that, so she changed the subject. -So… the clones can fool sensors?

-Definitely. -Karin and Naruto answered.

-Ok, so clones to fool the enemy. What about the real ambush part? -Ino asked. -Other than knowing they are coming, we have nothing.

-I’ll give Misumi to Hebi-Chan. -Naruto said. -She dealt with him fine before. -You take on Yoroi, neechan. Your chains are stronger than mine and their sealing properties avoid them being drained from their chakra. You’re his perfect opponent.

-You’re gonna take on Isaribi, then. -Karin said, already knowing it.

-She’s a long-range opponent, but I’m fast. If I get close, she’ll be done. -he pondered for a while. -Ino, you’re the team’s medic, so I won’t assign you a single opponent, that doesn’t mean you won’t fight. If you can find an opportunity, use the Mind Destruction Technique of your clan to give us an inch in battle. Don’t expend all of your chakra because one of us might need some healing later.

-Meaning Anko-sensei. -Ino looked at the woman. -Karin can heal herself and your healing rate is crazy.

-I’m worried about her mark. -Naruto said. -She can handle pain, but a small flinch in the middle of a fight can mean death.

-I’ll aid primarily in her fight, then. -Ino decided. -What about traps? Lee told everyone how you dealt with a whole gang with a bunch of traps. -she smirked.

-Yeah, but I can’t explode the ship, Ino. It’s not our property, to begin with. Neechan can work better than me with seal traps, so I’ll leave it to her. -he saw Karin nod in agreement. -As for me… I have a talent in tangling things up. I’ll move floorboards and put some triggers to send kunais flying. Do you know any Genjutsu?

-I’m not as good as Sakura, but I know a few techniques. Sly Mind Effect, False Surroundings and Descending Hell. -she listed them. -I can’t put the Sly Mind Effect fast enough to be used in the middle of the battle, though.

-You don’t have to. -Naruto said. -I want you to reverse the technique’s effects, lure the target into the area of the seal trap.

-I can do that. -Ino said.

-Good. It’s a great help. -Naruto answered. -I’ll send some clones to place the traps on the ship while it’s dark. Tomorrow morning I’ll talk with Captain Hitode while you two fill her in our strategy.

Naruto’s real body tucked himself to sleep in the room next door with Karin while the clones set out to plan some basic mayhem. They dispelled sometime next to sunrise because Naruto blinked his eyes open, being greeted by the sky-blue twilight before the day started. He turned to the left, staring at the still starry sky, creating patterns that spelled words or gave life to forms. It was a mesmerizing sight, one that he was very fond of because Sasuke told him that he wanted to create a multi-layered Genjutsu where the stars fell from the sky in bright white light. He was fond of dragons, so the falling stars would form a giant lightning dragon that spew blue fire. Sasuke had told him that he wasn’t sure about the layers of the illusion, but he wanted to make the enemy doubt his perception of reality so much that he became sloppy.

Sasuke was a genius, at least to Naruto. His knowledge and ability walked hand in hand, well-balanced. He sure was a moody little bastard, but it just added to his charm. He talked in grunts, snorts and smirks that ensure Naruto’s need for constant attention was well-met and his desire for keeping things to himself would be fulfilled. They were an odd couple, together before they could walk, already fighting with their chubby hands.

The fond memories did nothing to ease the ache in Naruto’s heart. Sasuke was his first friend, before Karin and Honoka, before Shika and Choji, before Hebi-Chan and Inu-senpai. He had been there for so long that it was normal to wonder what he ate for breakfast, whether he managed to prank his older brother again or not, if he was training his Great Fireball Technique at the pier until exhaustion or if he was taking breaks. Naruto had never realized how much time he spent with and on Sasuke until he wasn’t there anymore. His consolation was that he never took his friendship for granted, even annoyed the hell out of Sasuke with his brotherhood declarations that bordered on obsession.

He loved Sasuke just as much as ramen. You couldn’t get a feeling stronger than that. It was painful that he wasn’t there, but it was nothing close to the agony of not knowing what Orochimaru was putting him through. Was he being trained? Was he being kept a prisoner? Was he being experimented on? He couldn’t be happy, not away from Naruto, but was he safe?

-I’m gonna drive myself crazy before I even get him back. -the blonde muttered to the rising sun. -Let’s get productive already. -he decided, rising earlier. He didn’t bother on taking a shower, knowing the fight was about to get him dirty anyway. However, he did eat two ration bars and brushed his teeth, then set up a second alarm in case Karin overslept again. He peeked into Anko and Ino’s room, noticing they were peacefully sleeping, even though Anko was a little sweaty.

Considering that his clones dispelled when he was in the middle of a weird dream/conversation with Kurama and his mother, Naruto sent another one to check his work, then proceeded to the captain’s house, knowing the man was already awake. He waited for him to at least put his pants on before knocking on his kitchen’s window. Hitode jumped in fright, but his face turned into a worried frown when he saw Naruto.

-Is everything alright, Naruto-San?

-Don’t worry, captain, no signs of the enemy. -Naruto calmed him down first. -I just wanted to discuss a strategy with you first. -he said.

-In this case, get inside. We can’t have a conversation like this. Drink some coffee. -he offered. Naruto jumped inside the kitchen by the window, washed a cup, then served himself after sniffing a bit. -You’re a cautious one.

Naruto blushed. -I’m sorry, that was rude of me. It’s just…

-I understand. I check my own coffee these days. -he said, not explaining why. -So, what is the strategy?

-I went ahead and put traps in the ship in case you accepted this. -Naruto started. -The money is safe, but the crew isn’t. -Naruto didn’t beat around the bush. He wasn’t dealing with a political man like the local chief. Captain Hitode was a soldier, much like himself. -The priority is the money, but if we want to ensure the continued safety of the shipments, we need to get rid of the monster. -he pondered whether to tell him more or not, but decided that trust should be given back. -We made contact with the demon. -at this, the captain blanched. -It’s not a demon, in fact, but a girl who was experimented on to the point of becoming another species… I’m sure you heard about Isaribi.

-Isaribi?! -he exclaimed. -The girl… So, the people were right.

-No, the people were acting on a hunch and ostracized the girl so much that it took any chance of compassion she might have towards the islanders. -he said, not feeling bad when the captain shuffled uncomfortable. -I’m not sure why she attacks, though. We know she isn’t working alone. Is she being forced? Is she doing this because she wants to? Is she just misguided? -he pondered out loud. -Those questions don’t matter in the long run, but it puts us on edge. We don’t know Isaribi’s motives, but we know she will attack and that she has at least two companions.

-I see. -the captain frowned. -When she attacks the ship, your attention will be divided between the enemy and the crew. -the man concluded. -What do you wish to do?

-An ambush. -Naruto said. -It sounds sneaky to soldiers like yourself, but that’s why shinobi exist. We don’t take honor to the battlefield.

Hitode sighed. -It’s not just about the money anymore. People have been disappearing by a full decade. It has to stop.

-We wish for your men to stay behind. -Naruto said. -Your money will arrive on schedule, no matter what, even in case of my unlikely death. We can’t fight to our fullest with we worry about potential hostages or casualties. My cousin and I… Our styles are quite wide and devastating. We don’t wish to cause any deaths to our allies.

Hitode nodded. -It is an idea, but how do we implement it? The soldiers will be at the pier soon. Even if we manage to quietly send them away, a spy could take the information to the enemy. If he hears there’s no one on the ship, he will be expecting an ambush.

Naruto smiled. -We’ve considered that. I have a technique that can fool the enemy into believing the numbers are the same. -he proceeded to make a clone, who in turn changed into Hitode. -They can pass for the real thing. I can make three thousands of those. -he said, ignoring the wide-eyed man. -Using them, I can quietly guide your soldiers to a warehouse where they will be briefed on the ambush in a need-to-know basis. We need to consider one of them might be a spy, so we will keep them there until my sign. For that, I will leave a clone with you to pass messages.

The captain pondered for a while, examining the angles of the strategy just like Naruto’s team did the night before. He knew there were no loopholes. -I have only one request. If Isaribi is innocent… if she was forced to do this… I want you to tell her she will be welcomed back, and the town will apologize.

Naruto blinked, not expecting that. -I… That’s great, sir. -he said. -I think she might like that. But if she is guilty…

-She is yours by shinobi law, I know. -he said. -Proceed as you must, Naruto-San. I will follow your strategy.

Naruto bowed to the man, then left through the window to prepare for the fight. He stationed himself at the pier, sending the crew to the warehouse, using a clone to pose as Hitode. Each of the faces he saw was copied by the hidden original Naruto. It took a while to steer everyone in the right direction, but when he was done, his team was already on their way to the pier. Anko had a little sour face, and Naruto hoped she wasn’t mad that he took charge.

-Is everything ready? -she asked, instead. Naruto nodded, standing rigid. Anko sighed. -I’m not mad at you, brat. You did the right thing. I’m sorry you had to do it because I let you down.

-You didn’t let me down, Hebi-Chan. I was protecting a Konoha comrade by taking charge and protecting those comrades is something I will never see as a burden. -he told her. -Now come. Everything is in place. You know your target?

-The girls briefed me in. Good strategy by the way. Flawless. You really grew up. -she pinched his cheek, just for the sake of old times. Naruto pouted and complained, but his clones started putting the ship on the move. It took a good while for them to sense any approaching enemy, but when the ship got trapped into a reef that Naruto was making sure to steer away, he knew they were coming.

-The enemy made the first move. -Naruto said, then a clone dispelled to send the message back to Hitode. He watched the waters with his mind eye, taking notice of Isaribi’s speed. She would be a formidable enemy underwater. It didn’t matter how hard you punch if you can’t land a hit.

-Isaribi is circling, but Yoroi is infiltrating the ship through the captain’s quarters and Misumi is coming at the foredeck. -Karin passed the information.

-Ino, climb to the crow’s nest. -Naruto said. -Karin, activate the trap on the stairs to the main deck when Yoroi goes through it. Hebi-Chan, take your fight to the forecastle. If someone else appears, Ino will use Yoroi’s body against them from a safe location. -orders given, Naruto jumped from the ship to the water, walking towards Isaribi’s location.

He felt her hesitate, probably wondering if he knew where she was. As Naruto made no move, she decided to move forward, trying to grab his ankle and pull him into the water. Havin already started to gather chakra in anticipation, Naruto used a technique that he saw a Kumo gennin used on a reconnaissance mission.

-Dog. Dragon. Rat. Ram. Lightning Release: Spider Web. _-_ lightning traveled from his hands to the water. The nature of the attack was to create a spiderweb around him, electrocuting anyone inside the squares or on top of the lines. However, water was extremely conductive, so it hit Isaribi with great strength at several points in her body.

Naruto climbed the hull of the ship, keeping his feet glued to it by chakra. Isaribi would come at him with a water attack and he would cut through it with wind. Grinning at the first opportunity to use his crescent trench knives infused with wind in a real battle, Naruto kneaded wind chakra and expelled it from his mouth, coating both weapons. Predictably, Isaribi jumped in the air in a dolphin-like maneuver, shooting a powerful jet of water. With swift moves, Naruto cut through the jet with the left blade, cutting the jet into two columns of water that would fall at his sides, then quickly used the right blade to slash forward, the compressed wind travelling at high speeds and hitting Isaribi.

It should have at least deeply cut her, but her scales were hard enough that even though she was bleeding, the cutting had been superficial. -Nice. -he admired the defense, realizing the only thing capable of breaking those scale for real would be **Rasengan.** -I suppose I should be trying to get close anyway.

Taking a quick look at the fight going on in the ship, Naruto realized that Yoroi was giving some trouble to Karin, even though he was hurt, and Anko had already defeated Misumi, but was writhing in pain. At her side, Ino’s hands were glowing green, but Naruto couldn’t tell what was wrong.

The time he spent checking on his team nearly cost him the fight, as Isaribi had thrown a punch at his stomach, which he narrowly evaded. The girl glared at him, then went back to the water. At this point, Naruto was decidedly annoyed with her hit and run tactics, so he decided to use his newly learned air bullets. -Rat. Hare. Dog. Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets _._

Naruto exhaled his breath into several bursts of compressed air that shot in high speeds like piercing bullets. He knew only one of those was capable of cleanly tearing through flesh, so a few of them might drill into her scales. At least, long enough that she would get desperate to get close to him. In the off chance she didn’t leave water, Naruto could enter it and use his chains to pull her close. They weren’t as stable as Karin’s, and he couldn’t extend them as far away, but he could use the Sealing Barrier with unparallel efficiency.

They continued on the game of chase, turning into prey to predator, back and forth. Naruto wasn’t hit even once, while Isaribi was. However, he wasn’t close enough to dealing the final blow and Isaribi didn’t want to bet that she could get him on close-range while he had the sais.

-Naruto! -he heard Ino scream. -We’ve got trouble!

Looking back, Naruto caught sight of an ugly mutant fish that seemed like Isaribi, except uglier. His chakra seemed stronger as well. Damning their thrice fucked up luck, Naruto performed the summoning, calling on Inari. The kitsune appeared in her fox shape, warily eyeing the water.

-You called, Naruto-Kun? -she asked.

-Please, Inari-Sama. Aid my friends in battle. I have to finish this one. -he asked. Inari nodded in compliance, then jumped gracefully, landing in human legs on the deck, sword in hand and tails swishing. Looking back at the seemingly calm waters and Isaribi’s simmering rage below, he decided to use the same lightning trick again. At least he knew it was enough to paralyze her during the electrocution, to which he could use the time to wrap the chains around her.

It was easier said than done, but he managed it. Isaribi wasn’t completely useless even while disoriented, and his chains threatened to give in, but it gave Naruto enough time to create his newly mastered one-handed **Rasengan.** Hurling himself forward at the same time he pulled Isaribi back, Naruto collided the sphere into her stomach, holding it tight while he drilled through the scales and reached her flesh. When Isaribi screamed, he let the sphere dissipate, which nearly sent her backwards, if not for the chains.

Naruto immediately slapped a seal into her forehead, cutting off her connection to the chakra and causing her body to return to normal, at least at normal as it could. She still had patches of scales in her skin, her entire right leg was covered with it as well. Naruto gave a hard chop to the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious, then jumped to the deck where Karin and Inari were fighting a giant jelly thing controlled by water spirits.

-Why aren’t you raining fire on this thing? -Naruto asked, joining his side.

-It’s not strong enough, I need some wind to power it up. Inari-Sama can do lightning, water and earth. I can’t use clones because I’m keeping my focus on the chains holding that slimy ball of cluster fuck! -Karin answered, spewing curses at the end.

Used to her dirty mouth, Naruto simply signaled Inari. -Use lightning to raise the fire temperature. Neechan, control the fire blast into a jet. Go. -as he ordered it, Karin breathed fire and Inari sent lightning from her rubbing tails. A second later, Naruto performed the Wind Breakthrough, adding strength to the already scorching hot fire. Their combined efforts created a beam of fire with lightning arcs around it. Upon impact, the water body hissed and evaporated, leaving mist behind. Panting, Karin fell to her knees. Inari waved him goodbye and returned to her home.

-Is anyone hurt? -Naruto asked, searching for Anko.

-The fight strained her too much. The mark was acting up, but it got worse as her chakra depleted. -Ino said. -I numbed a little bit of the pain, but… She has a fever.

-Karin will take her back to the village. Bachan will know what to do. -he made a new clone, then dispelled it to give news of their victory to Hitode. -You and I will accompany the fleet to Water Country, then sail home.

-I don’t like this, Naruto. -Karin said.

-Each team has a healer and a fighter. I can’t continue on my own and I can’t send Ino alone back to the village. Unlike you and I, she is a gennin. You know that’s the best strategy, neechan.

-Fuck the best strategy, am I not allowed to worry for my bratty little cousin? -she crossed her arms, pouted and turned her head. Naruto chuckled, then hugged her tightly.

-I’m gonna be ok. It’s not like I need a healer anyway. I have Kurama-Nii and Ka-san, and the summons. I’m taking Ino just in case I try to do something stupid like…

-Cause an international incident. Yeah, I know. -Karin hugged him back. -It’s just… you’re my little brother, Naru-Chan. We promised to take care of each other. I don’t want you to get hurt or get abducted by an evil snake pedophile.

Naruto sighed. -Orochimaru isn’t a pedophile, I won’t get hurt nor abducted. Pinky promise. -he forcefully intertwined their pinkies. -Now, let go of me, woman. -giving her a sound smack in the cheek, Naruto waved goodbye.

Karin would probably summon Tenko to carry them at high speeds and the fox would most likely raze the grounds in their run. At least he wasn’t the one causing the international incident this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate how kunoichis are portrayed as either a girl that doesn't care about beauty and is strong, or a mindless beauty princess with no skills. To me, Ino has always been a good kunoichi and she never left her infatuation with Sasuke stop her from getting stronger. So, we have a little screen time with her.  
> Also, have I already said that I love Karin?


	8. Naruto Is Done With People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A repeat mission of the Wave situation sets Naruto on edge and a new teammate turns out be an emotionally traumatized spy.

**February 26 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

Whenever people talked about D-Rank missions, shinobi would immediately shake in disgust if they had just imagined someone’s entrails spilling over their head. It was a world-wide hated idea that only existed in Konoha and the sickly peaceful East Continent. As someone who had a mother angry at the world trapped inside her son, Naruto had learned early on what D-Rank’s really entailed.

Civilians were overall nice and naïve, extremely easy to kill and manipulate. However, they had long lives, manpower and money that shinobi depended on. They were willing to pay for an assassination, but were queasy when a child was sent, even though they still kept asking those gruesome tasks. The average shinobi didn’t live past his thirties, so anyone asking for a shinobi’s job had the chance of hiring a child or teenager.

Despite the hidden villages being the place where shinobi lived, the presence of civilians ensured that things would run smoothly: public laundry, restaurant, library, cattle… Shinobi had no time for these things. The civilians knew they were politically at the bottom of a hidden village’s hierarchy, but they held a little bit of power that a Hokage had to consider.

So, when pesky little two-faced civilians started getting sensitive about children being trained to kill, the Hokage made them look the other way by assigning the fresh gennin to paint fences, walk the dogs, search for missing pets and the most dreaded one: babysitting.

Naruto was close to quitting the shinobi life or at least becoming a nukenin after he was put to babysit a daimyo’s heir. The little shit had the audacity to show Naruto his unique and powerful technique where he threw money upwards and people would do whatever he wanted. Needless to say, Naruto gave him perhaps the only scolding the boy had in his life, brought him to tears and had his paycheck deducted to pay for the psychological damages done to the child.

The only psychological damage had happened to Naruto, but no one cared that he now hated children. Gennin had to do their part for the good of the village and smile while doing it.

The next time Tsunade gave him the scroll for a babysitting mission, Naruto burned it in front of her and walked out to the door. They couldn’t force anything on their Jinchuuriki because it was a political and military shitty move, so Tsunade finally cave in and promised to treat him like any other regular Chunnin.

However, it seemed like word of Tsunade being Hokage reached everywhere and the debts she owned from gambling were arriving at her desk. She was pissed enough to send Naruto in the shittiest mission she could find, enough to be warranted a C-Rank but boring enough to keep Naruto out of his mind. His teammates would have to deal with it, despite their innocence on the matter. The pattern was repeated for the next week, until Tsunade had nothing else to pull on Naruto and decided to send him away for a while, hoping that by the time he returned her grudge would have ended.

The daimyo of Na no Kuni, located in the East Continent, was a generous man who offered to pay Tsunade’s debts without asking nothing in return. Naruto thought it was bullshit and that the daimyo predicted one day Tsunade would be on a good position to help his country, but considering he stepped foot in that continent once, he was willing to go.

-I’m sending you because I wish to cause a good impression, not because of the difficulty of the mission. Honestly, it would be D-Rank if it weren’t so far from Konoha. -she watched in glee as Naruto’s forehead ticked.

-What is the mission, Hokage-Sama? -Hinata asked.

-A group of peddlers need protection in their travels from bandits in the mountains. You are to escort them until their next stop. That’s it. Oh, and make a good impression. -Tsunade said.

It was the worst thing she could have said to the team. Hinata hated being put on display and Choji only cared about food. It was the worst sort of combination for the mission, but it was the only combination available.

The team took a ship on Land of Wave, sailing through the Kaizoku Sea towards the Land of Honey. From there, they traveled on foot to the Land of Greens, crossing the Land of Marsh and Forest. Their speed easily took them to the meeting point, where they watched the peddlers move as slow as Shikamaru.

Naruto started to dread the mission, from the hostility of their first contact to Tsunade’s prank on turning them into Konoha’s Moving Services. The blonde saw no harm in helping the civilians, seeing as they looked tired and some of them were old, so he accepted the prank and promised revenge on Tsunade. Choji got too excited with the opportunity of impressing a child with his strength and started running mount ahead with his wagon, while an arrogant merchant called him slow and useless.

Previously, when they were introducing themselves, Naruto caught the lie. Shun, the cousin who seemed to be the leader of one of the wagons, wasn’t his real name. Kurama’s senses said Shun was actually a girl, and that waiting would give him better answers than outright pointing the deception. Naruto waited, but the girl had been grating on his nerves, complaining about their speed, their supposed strength, their age, their looks, even the weather.

Naruto could take a lot but coming from a lying client was over the top. They were always asked to be honest in order for the proper team be sent to their aid, but civilians and their lack of knowledge about shinobi ranks and abilities often got in the way. It seemed that Shun also thought that hiring his services meant making him a servant. Naruto served only the Hokage and no one else.

-You listen here, lady. -Naruto got close to her ear, so only she could hear. -The only reason I’m pushing this stupid wagon is because I’m nice. My mission is to escort your prissy ass to the next stop. Whatever reason you’re lying for, I won’t pry. The roads are dangerous for women, I get it. -he pursed his lips. -Keep your secrets, but if my team gets hurt because of your little lies, I’m gonna fucking end you. Got it?

Shun, the girl pretending to be a man, gulped nervously, but didn’t ask how he discovered her. -Yes. -she answered, agreeing and putting distance between them.

-Good. Then I’ll continue with whatever pace I want, and you won’t spill insults on my generosity anymore. -Naruto turned back to his wagon, helping Hinata push it upwards. The girl glanced at him, sensing his dark mood, but Naruto refused to meet her eye and be chided about someone putting their lives in danger. Shun didn’t say anything else to Naruto, but her harsh words speaking ill about the country continued to affect the mood of the peddlers.

Quietly and seemingly uninterested, Naruto noticed how her speech was flawless and her movements were clean and dignified. Her head was always up, and her eyes were like steel. Whoever this girl used to be was no peddler. Still, she was way too wary of her surroundings, just like the two man always shadowing her, so Naruto decided to scan ahead on their path.

It didn’t take long for him to find two signatures waiting a few miles away, armed with dozens of shurikens and wielding swords. They were well hidden in the bushes and trees with a good view of the road by the mountain. -Hinata, leave the wagon and take charge. There’s trouble ahead and I’m gonna check it out. Pass the message to Choji and don’t tell anyone else. Alerting them will make them noisy and bothersome. -he gave instructions, then ran ahead and upwards. Settling on top of a cliff, he watched black smoke coming from the Land of Greens. For a country described as a paradise where people loved nature and trusted each other, a fire of that magnitude was out of character.

Naruto decided to tackle the two ambushers first. His clone walked in the open, evaded the thrown shurikens and managed to survive long enough for the real Naruto understand their attack patterns. Using the Gale Palm to increase his body’s speed, Naruto kicked one of them out of hiding, then put a kunai on the other’s throat, holding him hostage.

-Attack and I kill him. -Naruto announced, coming out. He wasn’t deluded thinking that bandits would lay their lives for each other, but if the other at least spoke or ran away, it would lead him to clues. -I don’t wanna fight you. I’ll let you go if you tell me what you’re doing here.

-We’re waiting for people that are about to pass through the Land of Greens. -the free one admitted. Naruto observed his clothing, noticing it was the same as the other. If it was a uniform, then they were a gang.

-Why? -Naruto asked. -The peddlers aren’t from here. They come to sell goods and leave. Who is your target?

-We don’t have targets. We’re supposed to kill them and take everything. -the words were true from the beginning to the end, but if they were low members of a gang, a smart leader wouldn’t tell them the real task. In this case, they were both useless, but one of them could still serve a purpose.

-That’s bad. I’m protecting them. That means I have to kill you. -without batting an eyelash, Naruto slid the kunai on his hostage’s throat, killing him. The second one took less than two seconds to start running, unknowingly being followed by a clone. Naruto dragged the corpse deep into the woods so it wouldn’t frighten the civilians, then returned to his team.

-Naruto? What’s going on? -Choji asked, a girl being carried on his shoulders. Naruto glanced at her, then raised his eyebrows. -Ah, sorry. -Choji put down the girl and apologized before asking her to give them space.

-It’s a gang, without doubt. -Naruto said. -Uniforms, no use of chakra. They had shurikens, good ones, which means their leader is a shinobi.

-Why are they here? -Hinata asked.

-They were told to kill everyone and take the goods. It was the truth, but I think they were lied to, just as we were. -Naruto discreetly glance at Shun, who was staring at them. -Shun is a girl. Very intelligent, well-educated in manners, even though she doesn’t use them. Those two keep guarding her.

-Do you think she is the target? -Choji asked.

-The daimyo has recently died. We have no news as to how. She is certainly related to rich people. They could be after something she owns, knows or her life. -Naruto shrugged. -We can’t engage in combat with the group here. There are elderly and children. I’ve dealt with the first ambush, but there will be more to come, so I’ve sent a clone to follow the bandit back to wherever he came from. Depending on the data I receive, we will either strike their base, change routes, or ask for reinforcements.

Hinata nodded. -It’s a good plan, Naruto. How are we going to tell them?

-They don’t need to know everything. -Naruto shrugged, then walked towards them. -Listen up, there’s a few trees blocking the way ahead, so we’ll take a detour. There’s a shortcut far ahead, so we’ll go back on route. Keep close and don’t stray off camp during the night.

The group followed Naruto’s instructions and made the detour. Naruto erased their tracks by manipulating the wind currents and Hinata stayed behind to lay traps in case the bandits guessed they had taken a different route. In the middle of it, Naruto noticed when Kikusuke, one of the man following Shun, strayed from the route towards the place they were supposed to pass.

-Kikusuke is missing. -Hinata said.

-He went investigate why we made a detour. It’s clear his suspicious of our reasons because he already knows there are people after Shun. -Naruto scoffed. -There’s no ambush there anymore, but other might come.

-Shouldn’t we…

-He’s a shinobi. -Naruto said, cutting off Hinata. -I didn’t realized because he has been suppressing his chakra all this time, and I didn’t look too much into him.

-Still, he might get hurt… -Hinata insisted.

-You have a good heart, Hinata, but your mercy is displaced. -Naruto said. -They lied about the real danger. It happened to me before and my team had to fight Momochi Zabuza of Kirigakure. -he scowled. -You’ve never went through something like this, so you sympathize with them. Poor victims, they’re being hunted. -he snorted. -Kikusuke decided to face an unknown danger instead of telling us that someone might be after them. He’s not putting only himself in danger, Hinata. These missions are the ones responsible for nearly all of gennin dying in times of peace. -he steeled himself. -So, no. We won’t go after him. And that’s an order, Hinata.

Hinata’s lips quivered, but she remained quiet. Naruto sensed the fight happening far away, so he closed his eyes and focused on what he could see from their chakras. Kikusuke was strong, but the enemy was stronger. He wouldn’t survive, but Naruto doubted Shun cared about it. All he felt coming from her was coldness and determination. She was on her own crusade to save her skin and only hers while Naruto wanted to protect the whole group. The mission had come from her, but it was to protect the group until their destination. The longer he pretended not to know she was in danger, the longer he could protect all of them.

His plan was solid, but Kikusuke had made too much noise in his battle. The explosion and smoke drew their attention and the peddlers started to ask what was happening. Naruto stared at Shun, seeing if she was going to say anything, but she remained quiet, so Naruto made his choice.

-The bandits you asked protection from are targeting the group. -Naruto said, taking off the stupid coat Tsunade had given him. -I still don’t know their base, numbers, or abilities, so I can’t take them down. My decision is to stay with the group and protect you. Kikusuke decided to engage in battle with a strong opponent to give us time to flee.

-We should split. -Shun said, and Naruto felt, once again, a determination in her that was unyielding.

-Three is a low enough to protect a group. -Naruto answered. Still, Shun didn’t take no as an answer. She picked a stick and started to draw in the ground.

-In a group of ten, each of you can protect around three people. If we split the group according to their speed, the fastest ones will only need one to defend them. The slow ones are most likely to be targeted, so they will be protected by two. -Shun said.

Naruto stared down at her for long seconds. -The fast and slow, huh? I guess you are talking about the young ones and the elderly, right? -he asked, to which she nodded. -The young ones get away, which includes you, and the old ones get slaughtered so you can live five minutes more.

-Naruto… -Hinata whispered in shock, refusing to believe that Shun would be so heartless.

-There is a chance they will be killed, but at least not everyone will die. -Shun insisted. -The elderly can’t keep with our pace if we decide to flee. The young ones might have a chance if they can walk faster.

-You are really intelligent, Shun. -Naruto crossed his arms. -A strategic mind. But there’s one thing wrong with you.

-Naruto, don’t… -Hinata tried to stop him from antagonizing their client.

-Whenever someone is being attacked, the Hokage gives the order to evacuate all non-combatants with children, elderly and pregnant women being the priority. You know, the slow ones. -his face turned harsh. -Then the soldiers are sent to fight the assailants. Your strategy, while brilliant to save yourself and with enough concessions of protecting the second group so I won’t put up much of a fuss, is based on sending people to death. People that worked their entire lives for their families, for their country.

-You are being emotional. -Shun insisted.

-Damn right I’m being emotional! -he growled, eyes turning red, making them step away. -You don’t care about the whole group dying as long as you get away. That’s low and despicable. I won’t hear another word of it. If Kikusuke was still here, if he hadn’t lied about being a shinobi, we could have divided the group, and everyone would be protected while I would take care of the bandits. But you chose to lie to save yourself and now you either live with them or you die with them.

Shun glared, then turned her back on him. -You’re making a mistake.

-You can run away if you want to. -Naruto said. -But I’m not going after you. Your brilliant mind asked for protection of the group and that’s what I’m gonna do. If you leave, you’re on your own.

-Naruto, you… -Hinata clenched her fists, and he turned to her.

-You trust too much, Hinata. You can only trust what you know, and you never know anything about your clients. Assume the worst, always. -he told her. -We’re going to keep moving in the night, then find shelter and rest by day. Stay close, don’t make noise, and be strong. We will protect you. -Naruto addressed the group. -Hinata, take the front and scan ahead. Choji, I’ll put the children and elderly in the middle with you. Protect them. I’ll take the rear and make sure we’re not being followed. -at this, Naruto made several clones and sent them in different directions.

Biting his thumb, Naruto summoned Reiko, who thankfully had appeared as a fox. A multi-tailed talking fox, which was better than a half-woman fox creature featured in legends as a homewrecker. -Finally called me, Naruto-Kun?

-I need you to watch over them for a while, Reiko-Chan. -Naruto asked her, then opened a big scroll from his back. It was for storing the camp equipment, but there was still space. -Please, empty the wagons. I’m gonna seal them inside my scroll and use the wagon to carry the elderly and children. -he said. Not understanding his plan, but trusting him, the peddlers allowed Choji to get the giant bedsheet covering their goods and place it on the ground. Naruto sealed it inside the scroll, along with a little bit of the weight of the other wagon as well.

-Where did our stuff go? -an old woman asked.

-Still here. Inside the scroll. No weight whatsoever. -he smiled. -Now hop on the wagon. I’ll carry you as fast as we can go. -Naruto helped them to get on the wagon, then made three clones to pull it. Shun looked less displeased, but still sour. -There’s always another way, Shun. Anything other than letting people die to save yourself.

The group moved faster. Now that Reiko was watching over the vulnerable group, Choji pulled the first wagon, allowing the group to go ahead faster into the night. Hinata’s eyes guided them, and Reiko left a tricky Genjutsu every once in a while. As the clones dispelled, Naruto mulled over the received information while he shared the ration bars with the group. Kikusuke was dead. The clone had no way to aid in the fight, so instead it hid and watched. The enemy’s name was Ruiga, and he was after a girl.

Havin spent long enough in the dark, Naruto decided to confront her. -Shun, come here. -he called her. Uninvited, Yurinoshin came as well. -Kikusuke is dead. Ruiga was after a girl, and I think it’s you.

-Just because I am a girl, doesn’t mean he’s after me.

-No, but he’s after our group, not any random peddler’s group. He has a specific target. He’s after a girl and you are passing as a boy. Your guard just got himself killed to give you more time. That’s dedication not seen in the lower civilians. You’re too smart and well-mannered to be a nobody. Ruiga is after you for a reason and I need to know why.

-We’re not hiding anything. -Shun insisted.

-You are putting everyone’s life in danger, including yours. -Naruto gritted his teeth. -If I pretend to be you, I can get close to the enemy, but I need information, things to convince him, to stall him and get close enough to kill him. -Naruto explained. -I’ve waited long enough. Are you going to keep on leaving a trail of bodies behind you?

Shun’s face showed no emotion, but Naruto felt her distrust.

The man by her side kneeled. -My name is Yurinojou, not Yurinoshin. -he spoke.

-Stop it! -Shun turned to him, but he denied her request.

-And she is Haruna-Sama, the only daughter of the Land of Greens’ daimyo.

Naruto sighed, then crossed his arms. -It’s worse than I thought. Get up, Yurinojou, we have to keep moving. How did you get here?

-We received information from a coup in the Land of Greens. -the man continued to speak. -Our land was small and peaceful, but it wasn’t rich. Our daimyo didn’t extort his people, so his workers received a fair payment. Because of that, a lot of the high-ranking employees were bought by this gang. They are called the Janin Brothers, because they are evil and are said to have come from the sea. -he said. -They kill for their own gain and treat people horribly.

-Why the Land of Greens? -Naruto asked.

-I don’t know. The daimyo hid Haruna-Sama in a group of peddlers. It was how we managed to get her out of the castle. Kikusuke and I were tasked to protect her, but we felt insecure. I asked protection from Konoha because of Tsunade-Sama.

-Why didn’t you tell us the reason? -Naruto asked. -A situation this dangerous would have sent a higher-ranking squad that would protect you better. You do realize that gennin are supposed to deal with bandits, not shinobi. -Naruto tsked his tongue in displeasure.

-I couldn’t tell. -Haruna said. -My escape was secret. And then, after you arrived, if I told you the real situation, you would have left.

Naruto sighed. -You have trust issues, lady. -Naruto said. -The embassy that sends mission requests to the villages is sworn to secrecy with a seal that stops them from revealing anything, willingly or not. If you told them it was secret, they would have made sure to send it to a Courier squad of higher skill and speed. For someone so bright, you sure were dumb. Now you are in danger and if we die, you die too, and I will hunt you from my grave. -Naruto finished his speech.

-I was only protecting myself. -Haruna said. -As the daimyo’s daughter, as long as I am alive, I can return and save the country, not matter how bad it becomes.

Naruto laughed to disguise his anger. -Save it? You don’t give a shit about them! You are attached to a title without embracing responsibilities. You’re not even that important. You’re just another human like the rest of your country. They can rebuild if anyone else takes charge. They don’t need you. Your job can be taken by anyone else with skill and their trust. -Naruto scoffed. -You’re willing to let them die. That’s not something a ruler does, and I know it’s not what you father did.

-What you did was wrong. -Hinata finally spoke, eyes still scanning ahead. -You used innocent children and the elderly to escape.

-So what? Your mission is to protect me. -Haruna shrugged.

-Wrong. -Naruto said, startling her. -We received a D-Rank mission of escorting merchants, which is a lot different from escorting important people of a country, a mission of A-Rank. We are entitled to leave your ass to die. Konoha might send a team to wipe out the gang later, then put someone else in charge.

Yurinojou put himself at her side. -Haruna-Sama, I will protect you with my life.

-Shut up, Yurinojou! -Haruna said. -Kikusuke was the oldest apprentice. If he couldn’t defeat an enemy, then you have no chance!

-Whatever happens, it happens. I will protect you. -the man decided.

Naruto watched the shock and fear grip her. She cared for him, at least. Naruto clapped both hands, breaking the tension. -You can stay with us for now. Unlike you, I’m not a pile of shit with no regards for innocents. Even though you are far from innocent in my book, I will strive to complete my mission for the people of this land. This gang is bad for them.

-Thank you, Naruto-San. -the man answered. -But please, forgive Haruna-Sama.

-I’m no god to go around forgiving people, Yurinojou-San.

The man dropped his eyes to the ground, and Haruna put space between them. -Our country is small. In order to keep the peace, Haruna-Sama grew up alone as a hostage in a foreign land. When she returned home, she had lost faith in people.

-I suppose I can sympathize with something like this, but it doesn’t change my actions. -Naruto spoke. -As I said, the embassy could have taken care of the secrecy and she wouldn’t need to put people in danger. It’s not about trusting people, really. It’s more about using common knowledge. She knew she didn’t have to go a certain way, but she did it anyway. So, no. No forgiveness coming from me. You might try Hinata, though. She’s got mercy enough for the two of us.

Naruto turned to look at Reiko, who was happily running around the wagon as a proper fox taking a walk. He mused the situation, pondered about ways to solve the situation. The clone following the ambusher had dispelled hours again, letting him know the Janin took the castle as their base. He wanted to keep the innocent merchants safe, but he couldn’t just abandon Haruna because Tsunade would say it was bad for Konoha’s image. A good reputation ensured they were wealthy, and money paid food, weapons, soldiers, and investments that kept the village strong.

-There is a village by the mountain’s foot ahead. -Hinata said, Byakugan focused.

-Hmm… -Naruto looked at them, then back at Haruna. She had ditched the cap that hid her long hair, but the sour face remained. -Choji, I’m tasking you with taking the real merchants to the village. Reiko-Chan, please follow him.

Reiko’s tails swished. -You never leave the fighting to me. -she complained, then rubbed her face in his legs. -Better be safe, kit.

-Don’t worry. -he scratched behind her ear.

-Why are you letting them go? They still had uses to me. -Haruna complained. Naruto turned to her.

-Lady… -Naruto sighed, patience waning.

-Why are we standing here, then? Let’s move!

-No. -Yurinoshin said. -If we hide, they’ll go after them to use them against us.

-So what? They’ll leave once they realize that it doesn’t work.

Naruto’s teeth gritting were heard in the quiet night. -I’m this close to delivering you to the Janin, watching them torture you, then killing you myself. -he threatened. -Now shut your trap. It’s your turn to be the bait.

Naruto turned to Hinata. -Let’s set camp in the top. The fire will draw their attention.

The group settled a fake camp in a visible location, leaving clones behind to act like them. Between the heavy foliage in the mountain, they put the real camp tent with Haruna and Hinata inside. -What do we know about the enemy? -Yurinoshin asked.

-He uses water with efficiency. -Naruto relayed the information. -He can create a water dome to protect him. He has good aim and can detect Genjutsu fast. At least that’s what we know from Ruiga. The two others are a mystery. -Naruto watched the clones being taken by a rain of shuriken and kunais. -Let’s go.

The two left their cover, but instead of facing Ruiga they jumped from the cliff into the thick foliage underneath. The enemy jumped behind them, landing between both. Without wasting time, Naruto drilled the Rasengan into his chest. The water made a protective surface to the chakra, but it didn’t stop it completely. The drilling sphere teared Ruiga’s shirt and burned his flesh, leaving a lot of blood behind.

Quickly, Naruto substituted himself with a clone, trying to know more about his abilities. It was possible that whatever he knew, the others knew as well. Ruiga was severely hurt, so he would show a better technique, one that could kill. The blonde watched as he manipulated the water under the clone’s feet to encase him in a bubble, then performed the summoning technique on the bubble’s surface, calling forth piranhas. As the man worried about watching Naruto die, the real one attacked from above using Gravity Force. A strong wind pulled everything down in the narrowed area, including Ruiga. Unable to move and feeling the corrosive power of Kurama’s chakra, Ruiga was left defenseless to Naruto’s Rasengan, which this time hit true.

Slowly, the skull was cracked open and the pinkish soft mass of the brain scattered everyone. Ruiga’s body was left without traces of a head. -Good news is that he’s dead. -Naruto announced. -Bad news is that we can’t extract information from him.

Yurinoshin averted his gaze from the carnage. -At least he is no longer a threat to Haruna-Sama.

Naruto was more worried about the country, not Haruna. As far as he knew, she was the same sort of daimyo around the world: the one he’d find no issue being assigned to kill, sob story in the past or not.

-It’s likely the others will come after him on the pursuit. I’ll leave a clone behind and we’ll catch up with Hinata. Choji and Reiko-Chan aren’t far from here.

The duo climbed the cliff and returned on the escape route used by Hinata and Haruna. Naruto waited a few seconds for Choji and Reiko to catch up with them but accelerated again once he saw Hinata’s body in the road. She was in the middle of waking up, clutching her head. By her side, a stone with traces of blood.

-Haruna tricked you, didn’t she? -he asked, taking her in his arms, checking her injury.

-I’m sorry, Naruto… She seemed honest this time.

-People don’t change out of nowhere, Hinata. Don’t turn your backs on anyone who isn’t a friend. -he pursed his lips, displeased at what he found. -You’re hurt.

-It’s ok, I can heal myself. -her hands started to glow green.

-Be careful and wait a little. Yurinoshin will stay with you. Choji, Reiko-Chan and I will go after Haruna. I’ll knock her out as revenge for you. -he winked, making her yelp and blush. -Let’s go, the enemy isn’t far behind us.

Choji and Reiko went ahead as Naruto continued to pay attention to the enemy following them. Apparently, they either didn’t notice or chose to ignore Hinata. -Choji, go ahead. Don’t trust that slimy fucker Haruna but keep her alive. Reiko-Chan and I will take care of this one. -he slowed down, giving the boy time to disappear. It didn’t take long for the enemy to make his move, sending a rope with a spiked head in the end. Naruto twisted, landing on the ground, kunai already thrown. It was batted away, but it revealed the enemy’s location and Reiko was already screaming, a strong gust of wind leaving her mouth.

-You have good reflexes. -the enemy spoke, revealing a male deep voice. -I congratulate you on taking down Ruiga.

-Are you the second Janin? -Naruto asked.

-Oh, so you know who I am. -he chuckled. -Good, good. You can brag on the afterlife that Jiga took you down. -as he said it, the kusarigama’s heavy end was sent towards Naruto. The blonde dodged and sent successive kunais at him, but they were drawn to the spiked head like magnets and sent back to him.

Naruto stopped to analyze the situation. Tenten often used kusarigama and it was Honoka’s weapon of choice. He knew how to counter it, but the whole controlling weapons thing put a challenge to it. Jiga was turning out to be impossible to hit. He could neutralize thrown weapons, and his body seemed to flicker out of place, evading his fists.

-Cool, isn’t it? -Jiga laughed. Naruto knew that type of foe. They liked themselves so much they stopped the fight to brag about whatever the hell was their strategy or ability. It pained him to admit that Sasuke had a little bit of that habit.

Naruto shrugged, as if he didn’t care. -You’re fast. I can handle that. -he avoided glancing at Reiko, knowing she liked to strike from shadows. Jiga, however, took his words as incentive to explain just how awesome he was.

-I grew up eating iron. -he said, much to Naruto’s horror. -I can turn my body into a magnet. This mountain has a lot of iron, so it’s my perfect battleground.

Naruto immediately though of four ways to kill him using that information, but he kept the hope out of his face. -So, you turned yourself into a magnet?

-Yes. And everything I touch becomes a magnet too. -he added information. -I’ve already touched the rocks behind you. -he spoke. Naruto tilted his head, thinking of what he would do in his place. Jiga could remotely control the rocks to follow him or use them to crush Naruto. Seeing as Jiga liked to make his battle last and deliver humiliation on his opponents, the first option was most likely.

His techniques had to be the reverse of each other. He couldn’t magnetize his body and the surroundings at the same time, or he would become the target. Hinata would be a better opponent to him. If she could reverse his control of his chakra network, when Jiga decided to magnetize rocks, he would instead become the magnet, attracting them towards him.

However, Hinata was far away and Naruto needed to deal with this opponent by himself. He decided to use his weapon against him. Most of the time Jiga twirled the chain in the air, making no use of the sickle end. Naruto waited for him to throw the ball, grabbing the robe, pretending to try to cut it, when instead he purposefully lost a kunai with an exploding tag. When Jiga pulled back the weapon, Naruto used the tiger sign to explode the tag. The attack was sudden, and more kunais with exploding tags were sent. In the rush to get away from the area, Jiga magnetized his body to escape to another point, but ended up drawing Reiko’s bladed fan to his body.

Fearlessly, Reiko let her body be pulled along, the thin blades impaling the enemy’s throat by being drawn to him, along with the sword hidden in her umbrella, which pierced his heart. Jiga fell to the ground, twitching, then stilled. Just to be sure, Reiko decapitated him.

-Sneaky and ruthless, Reiko-Chan. -Naruto complimented her while scanning the surroundings.

Reiko twirled her umbrella and slashed the fan, cleaning it from blood. -You have no right to judge me, Naruto-Kun. What you did with Ruiga was plain gross.

-I’m not judging, Reiko-Chan. -he smiled. -It’s a compliment.

-Hm. -she said, turning her head. She was still mad that Naruto seemed to always call on Inari for the real battles. -What now?

-We need to reunite with the others, keep Haruna safe and kill the last Janin.

-You should kill her. -Reiko pouted.

At this point, Naruto had built a good resistance to her charms. -I’ve been considering it for a long time, believe me. But her death might drag other countries into war and I’m not ready to be sent into the frontlines and die.

-Such a selfless act. -she teased.

-Yeah, yeah. Aren’t you proud of me? -he smirked. -Come on, I found them.

Naruto followed part of his team into a route that was heavily shrouded by mist. They had been surrounded by enemies, but neither Choji nor Haruna was with them, and only one of them seemed dangerous. Hinata’s eyes saw them as common thugs and, without hesitating, took them down with deadly strikes to their heart.

They were readying to take on the third Janin, when he disappeared, leaving only faint traces of chakra in the air.

-Hinata! What happened? -Naruto asked. -What did you eye see?

She quickly started to talk about his abilities. -It looks like he can float in the air, but it’s a thin sheet of ice. He solidifies the moisture in the air and controls it, but it’s not visible to the naked eye.

-Why did he leave? -Naruto asked, already following the chakra he could feel.

-He wanted to take us as hostages. -Hinata answered. -But then he changed his mind and said it wouldn’t be necessary anymore.

-Do you think he found Haruna-Sama? -Yurinoshin asked in alarm.

-I can’t think of anything else. -Naruto said. -The trace leads downwards.

-The village! -Hinata said. -Choji would definitely take Haruna to the village if he found her.

-And she would use the villagers as camouflage. -Naruto added with a tired sigh. -Alright, we don’t have time. I’ll go ahead. -Naruto went through hand seals. -Gale Palm! -concentrating the wind chakra between his clapped hands, Naruto guided the wind around his body, granting him extra speed, only Reiko being able to follow his pace.

The village was still distant, but the green open valley ahead showed it perfectly. Naruto arrived just in time to watch Choji collide against an invisible wall in front of the enemy. Naruto could sense the chakra gathering in the local, confirming his suspicions that he could use the thin ice as a barrier.

Once again, Haruna’s safety was the priority, even though Naruto had been tempted to accept the offer to hand her over. -Look, I get it. The princess is a pain in the ass. If you weren’t worse, I’d put a bow in her head and bid my goodbyes. -Naruto spoke, giving time for Choji to get rid of the dizziness. -It’s not that I like her, because I despise this woman, really. It’s not about the mission because it wasn’t about escorting a spoiled little girl with trust issues to safety.

-Then what is it? -the enemy asked. -Why do you protect her?

-Honestly? I never failed a single mission in my life. -Naruto shrugged. -I’ve stood around to help people when it had nothing to do with the assignment. I know it’s dumb, but all Konoha nin are like that, which is why people think we’re heroes. -he explained. -It’s about my reputation. -Naruto slowly slid his chakra coated fingers through the seals in his forearm, allowing his claws to appear. -But it’s also because I have some sort of heart and care about innocent people being ruled by a greedy sociopath. -he finished.

The man gave a superior smirk. -Then that’s a no.

-I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not. -Naruto said, not taking his eyes from him. -Choji, take Haruna to the village. Send the information to the embassy. Even if we fail the mission, Konoha will come back to finish the job.

-But Renga… he’s stronger than the others, Naruto. -Choji said.

-I have Reiko-Chan and the others are on the way. Don’t worry. Think about the paycheck. A-Ranks pay a lot and you can spend it all on barbecue.

Fueled by his hunger, Choji raised a fist in the air, then threw Haruna on his back. -For barbecue! -he shouted, then ran towards the village.

-That’s what I call motivation. -Naruto said, having stalled as much as he could. Renga wouldn’t wait any longer now that Haruna was in the village. He would probably torch it down if it meant killing her, but at least he would be forced to change tactics if the information was out. Maybe he’d used Choji and Haruna as bargaining ship with Konoha. A clan heir and a princess.

-Tsk. You’re way too confident for someone about to die. -Renga spoke, then made two hand seals. Naruto felt the danger pressing around him, but there were no effects of whatever the enemy did. -You know what’s the weather forecast for today, kid? -Renga asked and Naruto instantly looked up. -Death and cloudy with chance of sun!

The sun seemed to focus on Naruto’s body, as if all the light were being directed to him. It wasn’t normal behavior, and the word “focus” ringing in his head finally made sense. -Ice. Glass. Magnifying lenses. Of course! That’s brilliant! -Naruto muttered, taking his time to appreciate the technique before substituting himself with a rock.

The focus narrowed down and exploded, making Naruto wince at the destruction it could have cause to his limbs. However, Renga could quickly change the focus to any other place. -You can’t beat me, kid! No ninjutsu can work against me. I can’t control the “when”, but you’ll die fast. -he laughed. -Once the conditions for war are ready in the Land of Greens, I will use this to burn the neighboring countries.

-Oh, cheers. Another megalomaniac trying to take over the world. -Naruto complained to Reiko. -They’re quite common nowadays.

-They’ve always been common. -Reiko answered, then ran away in a burst of speed. The focused beam of light followed them, obliterating everything in the path. Renga seemed to have a technique that allowed him to see through long distances, finding them wherever they were.

-You should just give me the selfish princess already. -Renga said, looking at his nails as if his opponent was just another ant in the ground.

-I’m not giving you any ammunition to hurt this country.

-Hm. You’re just like her father, then. -he said. -He had the guts to ask me to treat the people as my family, no matter what happened to him. Tsk. I’m the daimyo! Who cares about the people?

Naruto’s face hardened. -Well, you and she can glue hands and happily skip to hell, then. The late daimyo was the reason the country knew peace and happiness.

-I don’t need peace! -Renga shouted. -All I need to do is use people as a trampoline and enjoy the power. There are only two types of people in this world: the ones who use the others and the ones who are used. That man was a weakling and all his kindness made him sacrifice his daughter to keep the country in peace. I’m not gonna be like him! I’ll use whoever I have to, no matter if they are friends or parents!

Naruto’s eyes turned into red slits. He crouched by Reiko’s side, nails and teeth sharpening. -You just made it personal. You shouldn’t have.

Faster than before, he slashed forward, evading the light beam and drawing closer to Renga. He certainly couldn’t break the wall and touch him, but he just needed Renga to believe that was his plan. Jumping high in the air, Naruto angled his forehead protector to take the focused light beam, reflecting it back to Renga, straight through his eye.

When Naruto landed on the ground, Renga was already dead. -Well, that was anticlimactic. -Reiko said, swishing her tails in annoyance. -You always steal my spotlight.

Naruto stared at her. -Did you seriously just make a pun with a light beam that could torch us to death?

Reiko owlishly blinked at him. -Oh, you caught that. -she giggled. -Come on, it was a good one. Spotlight.

-Yeah, I heard you the first time. -he deadpanned.

In the end, Naruto completed the mission and more. Having heard from Choji, Tsunade sent Shizune and Shikamaru to deal with the political aftermath of the country. Naruto made sure to tell Haruna everything that Renga said, highlighting the points in which they sounded just like each other. After several puns about the tragedy of them not marrying each other and ruling the Land of Greens as tyrants together, Haruna finally erupted in tears and apologized.

Naruto wasn’t sure that Haruna would keep on being a decent human being, but she sounded sincere enough in the moment and her regret was genuine. As far as he knew, it was better than before, so he just let it go saying that if she ever needed help to keep the peace in the country, she could ask for him, as long as she didn’t lie about the mission again.

Overall, it was just another crazy mission in Uzumaki Naruto’s life. -I don’t get paid enough for this shit.

* * *

**March 11 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

Successfully completing missions was usually seen with positive eyes.

The ones given to gennin and chunnin often came from civilian clients, nobles, daimyo, etc. The Hokage could always assign the village’s shinobi to take on a mission that wasn’t requested by anybody, but would ultimately benefit the world, country, village or clan. The ones sent on these sort of missions were either chunnin with high cognitive abilities or jounin, but it was often Anbu. One thing for certain was that you could always apologize to a client, but the Hokage didn’t forgive failure. Kiba and Ino being put on probation was a glaring example of what could happen if your failure rate was bigger than your success rate.

Honoka knew those things. Completing the mission was always the primary goal. You received acknowledgment, pay raise, patronage, and ultimately an indication to become jounin. It was one of the few rules in the world that had no exception. So, when Naruto arrived home cursing like a sailor and mad enough to just forego ramen and eat his bento without complaints, the girl knew it could only be one thing.

-Did you fail your mission? -she asked, careful not to sound mocking or pitying. Naruto could be nasty when he was angry, often hurting people without realizing and then hating himself for it. -Where was it again? -she tried a different tactic.

-Land of Bears. -he answered, then stuffed his mouth with onigiri.

-Oh, that’s distant. -the girl took Karin’s hairbrush, then started to waste time on her already perfect hair. -Was it a nice place? -she inquired.

-It was a dump shit of a shinobi village who though themselves important enough to appoint themselves a Kage. -he answered, chopsticks mutilating his food.

Honoka stifled her laugh. Naruto was usually a very diplomatic person that could stop battles, talk his enemies into becoming best buddies and charming nukenin into turning themselves in. However, stuffy higher-ups with inflated egos was one of the few things he couldn’t relate, and thus, those missions always made him annoyed.

-Hoshigakure, huh? -Honoka tried to make him talk. -Are they still kissing goodnight their weird falling star?

-Not anymore. -Naruto said. Honoka hummed, then started to braid two strands of hair that would keep her twin pigtails in place. Naruto watched the childish hairstyle, wondering what was happening with his sister.

-Why not? I mean, they really liked their twinkle-twinkle little star. -she giggled, looking herself in the mirror.

By then, Naruto was sure his sister had lost her mind. -Well… The star was actually killing them.

Honoka frowned, then stopped playing twenty questions. She sat in the chair next to him, opened a bag of chips and crossed her legs. -Alright. Talk.

-Oneesan…

-Come one, you just told me a national treasure was killing people. -she whined. -Spill the beans!

Naruto wished he could spill her entrails. -Ok, it all started when Bachan received the request to protect the murdering rock. They didn’t say shit, which is why I got suspicious. -Naruto started to talk. -There was this guy acting as the deputy Kage, and he got all prissy when Lee asked how could Hoshigakure have a Kage if it wasn’t a great nation.

-Poor Lee. -Honoka laughed.

-Explanations apart, the guy got into a long speech about how his village one day would be recognized as the sixth great village, how they would be equal, yadda-yadda. I was tuning out most of that gibberish. Power-hungry assholes aren’t news to me. -the blonde stole a potato chip from Honoka. -While we were talking, the star was stolen.

Honoka coughed on her chip. -What? Just like that?

-This weird arrogant shit with xenophobic issues gave the news. It was an inside job because of the techniques the thief used to escape. We offered to investigate the matter, the kid got all prickly because were foreigners, we didn’t know shit about them… Well, at this point, I was really fed up, so I just outright told him I didn’t need to know the right way to coddle a piece of rock in order to retrieve it.

-Oh, boy… -Honoka laughed, clearly amused by his tales.

-He attacked and I completely obliterated his ass. -Naruto resumed the fight. -I decided to follow the trail left by the star, but I left a clone behind. While I was fighting the thief, my clone dissipated, and I discovered the deputy Kage had killed the Third Hoshikage. As if the revelations weren’t enough, the thief turned out to be the xenophobic kid’s mother, who was trying to protect the village.

-Ok, hold up. -Honoka raised her hand. -A little background, please?

Naruto pouted. -Only if you get me more chips.

-Deal. -Honoka gave him five potato chips. -Now, about the Kage’s death.

-Well, it has everything to do with the thief, you see. The woman was responsible for guarding the star once. She saw the damage it did to the children. Sometimes the chakra couldn’t synchronize properly and, even if you completed the training, you still could die from weakness. -Naruto explained. -Which is also the reason several villages tried to steal the star. It wasn’t greed. For once, they saw the star as a threat to human life.

-Well, that’s selfless. I’m in tears. -Honoka said, still munching on her food.

Naruto ignored her sarcasm. -So, the woman guarding the star convinced the Third Hoshikage to ban the training. It was ten years ago… but the people were too weak to train by regular means. Their chakra was unstable, the village lost strength.

-Which is why the deputy killed the Kage. -Honoka concluded.

-Yes. -Naruto answered. -More chips. -eyerolling, Honoka gave him the bag. -Akahoshi, the deputy, reinstated the training, of course. Everyone was really happy for the chance to get strong again. -it was Naruto’s turn to eyeroll. -Except that the woman who used to guard the star knew the truth. She had faked her death, don’t ask me why, and her brat was one of the kids training. So, she stole the star.

-That makes sense. -Honoka said.

-Yeah, yeah. So, our mission was to guard the goddamn rock, then it turned into retrieving it. But Bachan would never want us to leave the star in their hands if it was killing children, even shinobi children from a different village. I allied with the thief to destroy the star.

-Uh… was that a good thing? -Honoka asked, knowing that was probably why Naruto was so mad.

-Sure. Except that Akahoshi found out, retrieved the star himself before we could destroy it, then he did a weird thing that infused the star into his body.

-I’m not gonna ask.

-Good choice, Oneesan. -Naruto agreed. -It was a close fight. Lee was fighting the other jounin, so he didn’t get hurt, but Shino nearly died, Akamaru is in a coma, and Kiba is needing therapy to get over his fear of losing his lifetime partner.

-That’s why they’re giving you shit? -Honoka asked.

-I could’ve accepted if it was. I always made a point of completing missions while ensuring my team’s safety. -Naruto crossed his arms, pissed. -But when we killed Akahoshi, the star was destroyed. Now, you see, Bachan is on my side. The star needed to be destroyed. She’s even complimented me for bringing the children back to the village so she could heal the damage. We gained an ally, you know.

-Ok, what’s the problem? -Honoka frowned.

-The Elder Council. -he answered, sour. Honoka winced. -They were in the room when I arrived. Bachan said I could give my report.

-And the walking corpses gave their opinion in the mission, I guess. -Honoka started to dread the answer.

-They have opinion on everything, but I don’t think they realize that no one cares. -Naruto clenched his fists. -That treacherous mummy Danzo said I did everything wrong.

-How?

-Well, Land of Bear is the only country west to Land of Earth. They are in a unique position because their village is impossible to be infiltrated unless you can fly. Did I mention the canyon with poisonous gas? -Naruto didn’t wait for her answer. -They can sneak into Iwa without getting noticed and they are always on conflict. The thing is, Hoshigakure was once in conflict with Konoha as well and Danzo doesn’t believe in alliances. He’s a backstabbing fucker, so he assumes everyone else is the same.

-Let me guess. Danzo thinks that leaving the star with Hoshigakure would leave them crippled enough to not be an international danger, but a sufficient hazard to Iwa. -Honoka said.

-Yes. -he growled. -He talked a lot about how Bachan should have chosen a chunnin for that mission, how a jinchuuriki being sent on political missions was a waste of resources, that I was a lousy weapon, that I had no idea of how to act in the village’s interests and shouldn’t be trusted to make this sort of decisions.

Honoka kept her face blank, but inside she was wondering if Itachi was up to another attempt at Danzo’s life. -Did the others agree with him?

-The hag agreed that I shouldn’t be sent on diplomatic missions because if my status as a jinchuuriki was found out, it could be seen as an act of war. Which I agree, but she obviously has no idea of my Therapy Technique. -at this, Honoka laughed out loud. -The other one agrees with everything that Danzo says, as always, but this time he added that although it was a waste of resources to send me on diplomatic missions, I wasn’t a lousy weapon, and despite the result not being weakening Iwa, it gained Konoha an ally, so it wasn’t so bad in the end.

-Oh, boy. They really think they have a say in things. -Honoka shook her head, astonished.

-Well, Bachan made it clear that I acted exactly like she wanted me to, that my name wasn’t jinchuuriki, that I was a shinobi, not a kunai to be thrown at people, and that they could shove their opinions about my abilities where the sun doesn’t shine. -Naruto finished with a small smile. -It made my day just a little bit better.

Honoka chuckled. -I really like that woman.

-Yeah, I guess Bachan is cool. -Naruto fingered the necklace in his chest. -It’s just… I know people don’t think I should be a shinobi. I pay them no mind, you know. But those three assholes are the reason I didn’t make chunnin. Danzo tried to kill my godfather. They have enough political standing that they can say shit in my face and get away with it. I can’t punch the life out of them, I can’t retort, I can’t even ignore them. -Naruto clenched his fists harder. -I completed the mission. It was a success. But they questioned everything I did.

-That’s why you’re mad? That you can’t get back at them like you do at everyone else?

-I don’t know. I’m just fucking tired of their peanut sized brains. They’re so old, why can’t they just retire and play with their grandchildren?

Honoka laughed again. -Don’t worry. -she said. -The Elder Nara was appointed to become part of the new council. Tsunade said the old one was too entrenched into warmongering and Konoha needed a change.

-Who told you that?

-I eavesdropped on Obaasan talking to Shizune-San. -Honoka winked. -Apparently, Nara Enchu has good relations everywhere and he favors peace. Tsunade was gonna leave Danzo because she wanted to keep an eye on him, but after hearing the classified confessions of Orochimaru’s spies, she decided to kick him out.

-I have never heard such good news in my entire life. -Naruto pretended to wipe his eyes from tears. -What about Koharu and Homura?

-Homura is out because he never had any opinion of his own. Obaasan is considering Tsunade-Sama’s request of joining.

-What? But she hates paperwork and politics!

-Yeah, but otousan is too young and our clan needs a better position in the village so we can defend you. Being a jinchuuriki isn’t easy and she wants to help you. Besides, I’m sure Obaasan will leave the paperwork to shadow clones, she’s sneaky like that.

Naruto laughed out loud. -Ok, then Nara-Jiiji, Obaasan and Koharu?

-Apparently, she’s also out, but I don’t know how Tsunade-Sama convinced her. The good news is that Mikoto-obasan is gonna take her place!

-But she’s not old. -Naruto tilted his head.

-Yeah, but she is more powerful than Fugaku-Ojisan was and she doesn’t even have the Mangekyo. Besides, she is not just powerful, she’s a strategist and the Anbu Commander. There isn’t anyone from the clan that can take the place. Tsunade-Sama is choosing people that can unite the village. A Senju as Hokage would make the Uchiha clan feel politically weakened, but there isn’t really any higher position than Anbu Commander other than an Elder Council member. Besides, Mikoto-obasan was about to pass on the mantle to someone else anyway. She wants to create a program to analyze a shinobi’s skills and develop a specific training program to him. It’s groundbreaking, really!

-That’s really cool, I hope she can convince everyone. -Naruto said. -So, Itachi-San has a seat in the Village’s Council as a Head of Clan and Mikoto-obasan has a seat in the Elder Council? I suppose that will mollify them.

Honoka agreed. -Yes, the Uchiha and Senju are the original founding clans. The Senju have a tight alliance with the Uzumaki, but we weren’t part of the village before. Now that we are, becoming an Elder Councilor will pass the message that we are important.

-Ok, but what is the place of Nara-Jiiji then?

-Well, it’s a council, Naru-Chan. The Nara Clan has always produced wise leaders.

-Yeah, but Shikaku-San is already Jounin Commander.

-It’s true. But Enchu Nara has been nagging about Konoha not delving enough into international politics. As a member of the council, he can foster good relations in the East Continent without needing Tsunade-Sama’s presence. Besides, he is training Shika as a diplomat, so he can take his place when he grows old.

-Hn. -Naruto supported his chin in his palm. -Shika must be hating it. I can just imagine him saying…

-Troublesome! -Honoka completed, laughing. -Yeah, yeah, but think about it. Do you think Shika rather think about politics or run laps around Konoha?

-He’d rather watch clouds, but I think politics is good enough.

Honoka patted his black. -There, there. We have a slightly motivated Shikamaru and the old mummies are gone. So, did I cheer you up?

-The world is a beautiful place, Oneesan.

* * *

**May 12 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

The cheerful mood was temporary. Despite good news about changes in Konoha, Naruto was soon involved in all sorts of weird missions. Bounties, prisoners’ escorts, dealing with gangs, finding the Fire Daimyo’s lost shogi piece, and so on. The icing on the cake, though, came when the Daimyo of Land of Honey disappeared, apparently kidnapped by a haunted house who was in fact a giant chameleon summon. Naruto was dead scared of ghosts and nearly died of heart attack while Tenten loved everything about the place.

The boy thought that things would finally take a turn for the better, but when Kurama Yakumo had been found to have a split personality of an evil entity that could control her powers, Naruto was ready to big his goodbyes to Konoha and become a nukenin. Being assigned a new team member and leader? Enough is enough.

-I just can’t take this anymore, Bachan. -he whined. -One regular mission, for the sake of my sanity!

The woman couldn’t even laugh. -Naruto, things are bad in the village. Danzo has been creating problems because I replaced him in the council. Secrets are… Well, your temporary teammate is the result of these changes.

-Tenten is a Chuunin, I’m as good as one. If we really have to take on someone else to fill Sasuke’s spot, then why do we also have a jounin captain? We can work as a three-man cell, Bachan.

Tsunade once again cursed Shizune for hiding her alcohol. -Not everyone sees you as weapon or a demon, but they still worry that you might lose control. Yamato has the Mokuton, which can suppress a Biju’s chakra. His presence in your team will keep the others… appeased.

-Ok, what about the weird guy? He uses a crop top! And he calls me dickless! Besides, he has no clue about social interactions. I caught him with a book on how to make friends!

Tsunade groaned, then sighed. -Have a seat, brat. -she pointed her couch, then sat by his side. -What I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room. Ever. -she stressed the word. -Danzo created a secret service called Root back in the Second War. -she said. -They were even more secretive than Anbu. Their work was the sort of job that could never be traced to Konoha. Danzo made them into real weapons… They had their personalities erased and their emotions suppressed. They lived for the next mission. -she said.

-That can’t be true, Jiiji…

-He knew. -Tsunade gritted her teeth. -He told Danzo to disband them, but he knew that instead they just went into hiding. Danzo kept playing as a second Hokage, stealing orphaned children to train, inciting wars from the shadows. -she said.

-I already knew about Root. -Naruto carefully said. -Sasuke interrogated one of Orochimaru’s spies… He said that Orochimaru was under Danzo in Root. He asked Itachi-San what it was.

-And Itachi just talked? -Tsunade gaped.

-Danzo has always been a threat to their clan, of course Itachi-San talked. -Naruto snorted. -But I thought Root was just another secret force, like Anbu. I didn’t know about those things… Are you saying my new teammate was from Root?

Tsunade nodded. -Sai was put through hell, Naruto. The final training of a Root agent was to kill the closest person to them. Destroy their emotions. -Tsunade watched Naruto shiver in horror, probably thinking about Sasuke. -Sai had a… brother of sorts. His name was Shin.

-He killed him? -Naruto asked in a whisper.

-No, but Danzo thought he did. -Tsunade said. -Shin had a terminal disease. He would die anyway, so he killed himself and told Sai to lie to Danzo. -as she spoke, Naruto could feel the rage simmering inside her. -Sai’s memories of his brother were suppressed, as well as his emotions. The sort of missions that Root took… it killed innocents. They were tools. Their bodies were…

-Stop. -Naruto choked on nothing, knowing where Tsunade was going. -Why isn’t Danzo paying for this, Bachan?

-Because you can’t run a secret organization without secrecy, Naruto. -she showed him a mark in paper, sketched with a pencil. -All operatives have this seal in their tongue. They can’t talk about Root. Missions, bases, names, dates… But especially Danzo. -she crumpled the paper in her hands. -Sai was released into the regular corps a few months ago. Danzo wanted him on your team. To spy on you, of course. -she snorted. -I gave him a medical check-up and discovered the seal. I knew he was from Root, so I took him to Inoichi.

-Did he find anything? -Naruto asked.

-No. His mind is locked. Invading will cause his death. I have Fuso-Sama and Nagato working on unraveling the seal. Inoichi has been trying to reverse Sai’s conditioning, helping him understand his human emotions. -Tsunade’s lips quivered. -Inoichi is planning on taking custody of Sai if he shows signs of recovery. Ino already seems close to him… -suddenly, she grabbed his shoulders and stared at him. -I could have put anyone on your team, Naruto, but I chose Sai because you are the most human person I know. Dickless jokes aside, Sai needs help. Your Therapy Technique is famous for its miracles. I believe you can help him more than Inoichi.

Naruto took a deep breath. He liked being recognized. He liked when people put their faith on him. In particular, he liked when Tsunade expressed such unwavering belief in him. -The only thing I can do is be myself, Bachan. And my personality is… I might cause more psychological damage to him.

-There’s no one else I believe in more than you. -she touched the necklace. -You’re going to take the hat someday, aren’t you? I have faith in my future Hokage. -she kissed his forehead. -Now, go meet your new teammate. And please, don’t let Tenten kill him.

-No promises, Bachan. No promises.

* * *

**May 24 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

In Naruto’s defense, he did try to befriend Sai. The boy was a good shinobi. He was competent, strong, fast, obedient. He was efficient and easy to take missions with. But anytime they had to train or spend some “bonding time”, Sai turned things into a big spectacle. At first, Naruto tried to reason that he was innocent. Annoying, but innocent. He had no idea of how people worked, what annoyed them and what please them. Even worse, he didn’t know why they acted the way they did.

Sai knew the shinobi manual regulations and those were his instructions to life. There was nothing on why people walked with hands held, why they kissed each other goodbye, why they hugged each other when they were sad. To him, holding someone’s hands meant that person, usually a child, couldn’t walk alone. Kissing goodbye was a senseless tradition and physical contact was unnecessary, perhaps even dangerous.

His brain was a mystery, his questions were innocent, and the only interaction he was good at was trading blows in a fight. Ino, bless her soul, was patient and caring, a side reserved only to the weird boy. She had anger fits every five seconds, but she always explained things to him. It didn’t hurt that Sai called her “beautiful” and Sakura “ugly”. However, Naruto wasn’t Ino. He was loud, stressed, easy to rile up and furious that people thought Sasuke needed to be replaced.

His friend wasn’t dead. Sasuke would come back. Danzo had the guts to choose Sai because he had similar traits to Sasuke, and that was just wrong. He was beyond pissed that people had taken his sensei and replaced his friend like yesterday’s trash. And even though he knew that it wasn’t Sai’s fault and the kid was a victim, Naruto still struggled to deal with him, even after Sai explained why he called him dickless, which led to Tenten burning the book on how to make friends in order to make a point.

She would not stand being called kitty and Sasuke would murder Sai if he was ever called a princess. 

It was just so damn hard living in Konoha!


	9. A Shinobi's Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto questions his orders and face a difficult moral decision regarding a redeemed criminal. The village's strength is questioned and Gaara is the focus of assassination. Twice.

**April 4 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

Naruto was getting his ass repeatedly kicked by Lee when Tenten arrived with notice of a new mission. Considering it was an A-Rank and there was literally no one else other than Anbu at the village, Naruto couldn’t decline, no matter how much he wanted to upgrade his Taijutsu skills.

Gantetsu, a former member of a nukenin gang, had been captured and needed to be taken to the Land of Forest’s capital. He was a wanted criminal in nearly all countries, the most dangerous of the gang, and police officers weren’t strong enough to deal with him.

-Gantetsu was caught roaming around. -Tsunade said. -His interrogation will put an end to the gang. However, his partners might try to rescue during the transport.

-No shinobi is caught roaming around. Especially not by police officers. -Naruto crossed his arms. -This is a trap. Did you say Gantetsu used to be part of the gang? What if he’s turning on them?

-With his reputation, that’s unlikely. -Tsunade said. -But you are right that his capture is suspicious. Gantetsu needs to be interrogated, but the others must die. If you can capture, great, but our goal is to put an end to this gang.

-Ok. -Naruto nodded, glancing at Sai in the corner.

-A police escort was sent from the capital, but only a shinobi can fight another one. -Tsunade slid them a picture of Gantetsu. -You leave now. Yamato is already at the gate.

Feeling excited at the prospect of a good fight, Naruto headed to the port. He worked with civilians enough to realize they hated shinobi for taking over their jobs, but they hired the extra muscle anyway. They also liked to pin the blame on them for anything wrong that happened during the mission, even if it was rain.

Naruto accepted his destiny and enjoyed the trip to the Land of Forest. The ravine in which Gantetsu had been capture was a long way from the capital and the only possible route was through the river. The prisoner was in a cage of thick iron bars, but his wrists weren’t bound. Overall, the security was lax. For a civilian, it was an impossible escape, for a shinobi, it was a matter of using the right technique to escape.

-I can think of three ways to escape that cage from the top of my head. -Tenten said. -Where is Yamato-taichou?

-Hugging trees, probably. -Naruto shrugged. -Here comes the client. Act nice, Sai.

-Just don’t speak at all. Pretend you’re mute. -Tenten gave an encouraging pat in his back, to which the boy tilted his head in confusion.

A police officer approached them. -Are you the shinobi from Konoha? -the man asked. Naruto had to force his face into a blank expression. It was particularly hard considering the man had a toothbrush moustache and two stubs of hair that could pass as eyebrows if you squinted hard enough. The hat was also horrible.

-Yes, we are. -Naruto answered, taking the lead. Technically, Yamato was the leader, then the hierarchy followed to Tenten, Naruto, then Sai. However, Naruto had a knack for leadership and Yamato was somewhere probably collecting seeds from the trees of the country. -Who are you?

-Tsuzumi, commander from the police department. -he answered. -I’m supervising the convoy.

-I’m Uzumaki Naruto. This is Hagoromo Tenten and Sai. Our captain is doing some reconnaissance around, but he’ll be here soon. -Naruto smoothly lied.

-You’re still children. Are you really shinobi? -the man put a hand on his chin.

Naruto slowly looked to the sky, suppressing his need to eyeroll. -There are shinobi half our age out there, Tsuzumi-San. We are quite capable of doing our jobs, regardless of age. For a shinobi, only rank and ability count.

The man seemed not to take it personal. -Well, I have a strong team taking care of the prisoner, but if the situation arises, I will count on you. -he turned to the ship. There were at least four on the lookout, three in the stairs to the bridge. Five more were scattered through the quarterdeck and main deck. A single person was in the crow’s nest with binoculars and radio. Overall, it was an impressive security detail bound to failure because all that was needed was a single nukenin to kill them in ten seconds. Still, Tenten was looking at him as if she knew exactly what he was thinking, so Naruto decided to keep quiet.

-That’s a lot of people. -he said, forcing a smile.

Tsuzumi probably didn’t hear because it was clear that his voice was a tad skeptical. -Captain Todoroki! -the commander stopped another police officer. This one looked slightly more important because of his yellow belt and dark green hat, but Naruto gave a quick peek at his chakra and was left thorough disappointed. -They came from Konohagakure to help us.

They greeted the man, stating their names. Todoroki frowned in what Naruto realized was displeasure and, without even addressing them back, turned to his superior. -Commander, I told you the security was enough.

-It’s not my choice, it was the higher-ups.

Todoroki turned to them. -There won’t be anything for you to do. We will guard Gantetsu. I promise on this sword! -dramatically, he unsheathed his sword. Naruto took a quick notice of the fish pendant and snorted.

-First, don’t draw your weapon in front of a shinobi. -Naruto chided him. -I can disarm you in less than a second and Gantetsu can as well. Second, that cage isn’t gonna hold him because he has chakra. I’m sure you’ve heard of it. Third, he only got caught because he wanted to. Police officers are good to deal with bandits, but that man is a nukenin. He is planning something, and all your men are in danger, so don’t get arrogant. -Naruto crossed his arms. -And finally, I’m not here to do your job. Weren’t you told? -Naruto said in a patronizing way. -The other members of the gang might come after Gantetsu and they will kill anyone in their way. That is our job. If they don’t appear, we will just look nice and enjoy the breeze.

Todoroki seemed to grow angrier by the second and was about to explode when Yamato arrived, startling him. -Taichou! Where were you? -Tenten put both hands in her hips.

-I’m sorry, team. I received an urgent communicate from the village. I’m the closest to the Land of Honey, so the Hokage sent word to me. We have to part ways.

Sai finally spoke. -Part ways? Won’t we go with you?

-No. Gantetsu’s escort is a matter of international security. -he turned to Naruto. -I’ll leave things to you. Goodbye. -Yamato flickered away and Naruto sighed.

-Well, that’s just perfect. Who is supposed to keep me from killing Sai now?

Tsuzumi cleaned his throat, calling their attention. -Is everything alright?

-Yes, we’re good to go. -Naruto answered, then he turned to the ship, where Gantetsu’s cage was lowered to a compartment with closed iron walls. Before the lid could close, Naruto squeezed a clone inside it.

The chimney shrilled and the ship started to sail. Naruto took his time to familiarize himself with the chakra’s signatures on board, especially the prisoner’s. He checked all corners of the convoy, much to Todoroki’s annoyance, making sure there was no one infiltrated. Things seemed in order, so he settled down and, after nine hours of travel, sat down to eat ramen with Sai and Tenten.

-Things are boring as shit, but the sun is about to set. -Naruto said. Todoroki hasn’t left the container until now. -he added. -He’s got a grudge on the man, that’s for sure, but if he tries to take matters in his own hands, my clone…

-What’s wrong, Naruto? -Tenten quickly finished her ramen cup.

-We’ve got company ahead. -he said. -At least two.

Sai pointed at something. -This river is not supposed to have an affluent. -he said. -The water levels are lowering and the ship is changing course.

Naruto’s head snapped ahead. -There’s something coming. -as he said it, something glinted in the low sunlight, then the ship was cut horizontally. The top part started to slid backwards. -Gantetsu’s container! -Naruto hissed. -The gang is here.

-Look. -Tenten pointed. -The upper part is following the river course, but the lower…

-The affluent. -Naruto nodded. -Let’s go. -Naruto jumped on the water, then started to run towards the ship.

-What about the guards? -Tenten asked.

-If they can’t swim to save their lives, that’s too bad. I guess that’s just no work for them to do. -Naruto used Todoroki’s words. -Our mission is the gang, not them. -finally catching up to the ship, Naruto dispelled his clone, receiving the information. Apparently, Todoroki had been thinking of killing the man.

-What happened?! -the captain demanded.

-We’re under attack. The guards followed the original river course while we’re caught in the affluent. -he jumped inside the hole where Gantetsu was being kept. -We have three enemies incoming. Guard the prisoner, we will deal with them.

-You…

-You said you would guard the prisoner, so do it! We’re here for the gang. -Naruto raised his voice, losing his patience. In the time it took to remind Todoroki of his mission, the three hostiles were already upon them. -Who are you? -Naruto asked, in order to make sure.

The man with a cap and purple lines in his face spoke. -I am the leader of the Shinobazu. Shura! -he introduced himself, arms crossed, then opened his umbrella. Naruto would give up ramen if he wasn’t a nukenin from Amegakure. -We’ll be taking Gantetsu.

-Sorry, but no. -Naruto answered.

-Kids, get out of the way if you don’t want to get hurt. -Shura insisted. Gantetsu, who at some point had got up, returned to his sitting position while Todoroki glared in anger at the gang.

-Just get on with it. I’m bored enough to get some fight! -Naruto made two clones to protect Todoroki just in case.

-Well, then not only you will get hurt, but you will also die. -Shura opened his umbrella, floating in the air until he was about to land on the top of the cage. In a burst, Naruto kicked at him, sending him back in the air. Shura wasted no time and sent needles at them. Todoroki had been hit by a few, but Naruto quickly used the Wind Breakthrough Technique to send the rest of them flying away, also hitting Shura in the way.

The ship was about to enter a tunnel, so Shura gave up on his aerial attacks and removed a sword from the umbrella while Naruto signaled Tenten. The girl promptly drew the daisho she carried in her waist belt, the wakizashi and katana beautifully glinting blue and gold in the last sunlight. She engaged the man in close combat while Naruto unsealed his crescent trench knives.

Soon, it became clear that Shura’s abilities with the sword were amateurish and he was no match for Tenten. However, when she was about to deal a disarming blow, the ship lose its balance and fell down a waterfall. While Tenten, Naruto and Sai held Gantetsu’s cage, the three hostiles abandoned the ship. -Where’s Todoroki? -Tenten shouted.

Naruto ignored her. Honestly, he didn’t care what happened to the guy. His chakra felt poisonous and dark, and he was always exuding either hatred or panic. He could die and Naruto wouldn’t care, but if Gantetsu died, the gang would leave, and they would fail their mission. Grunting in effort, Naruto released his chakra chains, wrapping them around the team and the cage in a protective sealing barrier. When the ship hit the ground, it blew up into pieces and flames, but they were safely untouched.

Naruto retracted the chains, panting from the effort it took to make the barrier work. -They are coming back. -Naruto said. -We can’t leave Gantetsu here and we can’t carry his cage. I didn’t bring a scroll big enough for him. -as he spoke, Naruto searched his leg holsters for the special seal he brought. -Alright, Gantetsu, give me your hand.

Emotionless, the big man extended his hand, putting it past the bars. -What are you doing?

-Decided to show up, captain? -Naruto mocked the man while he inserted chakra into the seal now marked into the prisoner’s hand. -This is a Loyalty Seal made for prisoners. You are unable to act against my well-being. And seeing as the safety of my team counts as my well-being, they are also safe from you. You can’t run away from me because the seal forces you to stay close. When the gang attacks, you’ll be able to use your abilities and defend yourself, as longs as they don’t interfere with those rules.

-That’s pretty. -Tenten cooed, looking at the array in Gantetsu’s hand.

-That’s what real security looks like. -Naruto smirked at Todoroki. -Tenten, do the honors, please.

Channeling chakra into the wakizashi, Tenten broke the lock and opened the cage. -Alright, big guy. Let’s get going. -she pulled him along and, together, they started to run away, getting deeper into the woods and out of range from the needles and kunais being hurled at them. The group stopped after a while when Naruto could no longer sense the enemies.

-We’ve lost them. -Naruto said. Sai, who had been so far quiet as a tomb, opened his mouth.

-Is that a good thing, dickless? We were supposed to kill them.

-Sai, not right now. I need some goddamned fucking answers and a new plan. -he said, looking around. The mist was thick, and Naruto realized the moon seemed to change places. -Todoroki, what is this place?

-What do you mean, it’s a forest. -the man grunted in answer.

-This isn’t a regular forest. -Tenten chimed in. -We were running towards the moon, but she suddenly was after us, and after a while it changed to beside us.

-This is the Bewildering Forest. -Gantetsu, in deep, gruff voice, spoke.

-Shut up, you’re under custody, you can’t speak! -Todoroki pointed the sword at him. Naruto eyerolled.

-Are you dumb? -Naruto asked. -It’s a genuine question.

-Naruto…

-No, seriously, Tenten. We’re lost in a forest full of mist where the moon changes places and the only person with information is told to shut up. Aren’t prisoners supposed to talk, Todoroki? Goddamned, I’ve never met an officer that dumb.

-You brat! Who do you think you’re talking to? -Todoroki advanced, but Tenten was faster. In a blink, she had one sword parrying his sword and the other at his throat.

-First, put away that goddamned sword. -Naruto scowled. -I don’t know what Gantetsu did to you, but your emotions are clouding your judgement. You’ve tried to kill him already and you disregarded everything I told you about our situation. Gantetsu made no move towards the gang. He let himself get arrested because a nukenin doesn’t get caught by civilians playing with a sword. -Naruto continued to point facts. -Now, I just told you I put a seal that grants his loyalty to me, which means he can’t lie, you dumb fuck!

-Naruto, you’ve been awfully angry lately. -Tenten admonished him.

-Yeah, yeah, did I tell any lies? Sai?

-No, dickless.

Tenten sighed. -No.

-Good. Then I declare Todoroki useless and take charge of this operation. And don’t complain because I can make a seal that shuts your mouth in like three seconds. -Naruto turned to Gantetsu. -Alright, talk about this place.

-The Bewildering Forest. Once you get lost, you never escape. -the man said. -The Shinobazu have a hideout here. It’s a good place. The mist, the winds, the magnetic fields… Everything makes a person lose their sense of direction. -he said. -I’m the only one who can guide you through the forest.

-That’s ridiculous! -Todoroki said. -You told us you the gang has a hideout here. You’re gonna pretend to guide us out of it, then…

This time, it was Tenten who cut him off. -For the Sage’s wrinkly old ass! The seal, Todoroki, the seal! -she waved her arms.

-I don’t trust this thing. Gantetsu has done horrible things. No one will miss him if he dies. It’s a matter of urgency. The gang can arrive at any second and take him away. This is my mission, to escort him to the capital. He’ll be sentenced to death anyway, so…

-You’re shaking. -Sai said. -Are you ok? -he pressed closer, a hand in his forehead to check his temperature.

-Can’t you feel it, Sai? -Naruto narrowed his eyes. -It’s bloodlust. He can’t wait to kill Gantetsu. He’s been making excuses. He already tried it in the ship.

-I’m not…

-Nope. Sorry. Not listening. Were you about to tell me a lie? -Naruto grinned cheekily. -You don’t have authority to kill Gantetsu and I’m not failing my mission because you can’t be professional and leave your feelings out of it.

-This isn’t about feelings, brat! This man…!

Gantetsu effectively cut off the rant by taking off his shirt. Across his body, deep gashes showed the marks of a recent fight. They were still angry red, and the scar tissue was thick. -What are those, Gantetsu? -Tenten asked, examining them.

-I took all the money the Shinobazu stole so far. So, I was tortured. They don’t want to rescue me. They just want their money back. After, they’re gonna kill me.

-Is he telling the truth, Naruto? -Tenten asked, frowning.

-Yeah… -he said. -But the question is why you stole the money, Gantetsu. Why would you betray them?

The man remained in silence. Naruto knew that, unless he forced the seal, Gantetsu wouldn’t feel compelled to talk. -My reasons don’t matter. They don’t change anything.

Naruto stared at him, feeling his chakra. There was deep regret and pain, both emotional and physical. Naruto couldn’t say if the regret was for betraying the gang or not, but it was true that he was being hunted. -Lead the way outside this place, Gantetsu. If we find the gang, we’ll kill them.

The group followed the prisoner’s lead, despite Todoroki spewing nonsense and walking around with his sword on hand. Tenten was on the rear, in case he tried something, and Sai was after Naruto. Gantetsu guided them through turns, carefully watching the trees as if any of them made a difference. To them, it seemed like they were lost, but Gantetsu exuded calm and confidence.

-There’s someone ahead. -Naruto said, touching Gantetsu’s arm. -You’re allowed to fight him.

-Hn.

-Jump! -Naruto shouted, feeling when the ground beneath him gave in. The others, however, weren’t as fast as him and fell on it. Incoming from the high, the enemy, using a prosthetic arm that span at high speeds, was aiming at them. Naruto swiped at the enemy with his knives, the wind cutting towards him. At the last moment, he managed, to dodge, but the attack still hit the ground, drilling a deep pit.

Sensing their chakras as alive and unharmed, Naruto jumped on the hole, **Rasengan** in hand towards the enemy. He evaded by carving a tunnel and Naruto followed him. Using the Chameleon Technique to hide himself, the blonde kneaded the chakra inside him, took a deep breath, then shot the air bullets at him. When the body didn’t turn out to be substituted or a clone, Naruto stepped closer to make sure it was truly the enemy. He slit his throat to make sure of the death, then walked out the tunnel where Tenten was pacing back and forth.

-What happened? -Sai asked, checking him over for injuries.

-He’s dead. -Naruto said, then swished his fist, cleaning the blood from the knife. -Let’s keep going.

They returned to the trail, still following the man. Naruto kept a watch on Todoroki’s feelings. He seemed resolute in his hatred and was building determination to do something. He patiently waited until the man reached his peak, in which his hands stopped shaking and he ran forward, yelling. Naruto swiftly changed sides, pushing Gantetsu to the side. The blade cut the man’s bicep in a deep gash that made him grunt in pain.

-Todoroki! -Tenten disarmed him. -What are you doing?!

-I won’t be fooled! This man! This man…! He killed my family! He killed my little brother! -he revealed, shaking in such a raw hatred that Naruto recoiled, wishing he could stop sensing things. -I know he is the one I saw! I was returning home, there was fire… My home… I tried searching for my parents when I saw him… He was holding my little brother. The fire… There was nothing left!

Naruto sighed, knowing there would be more heart-wrenching sob stories to come. He didn’t blame Todoroki for hating Gantetsu. Itachi himself was on a personal hunt after his brother.

-I spent my life training, getting ready to find him and avenge my family!

Naruto put himself between them. -Tenten, heal his arm. Todoroki, we’re gonna have talk. Come on. Don’t make me use that seal on you. Sai, take watch. -the blonde pulled Todoroki a little further, making him turn his back on Gantetsu. -I’m not gonna pretend to know how you feel. -he started. -I have a friend who is like a brother. We’ve been together ever since I was born. He was captured a few months ago and no one is sure if he is dead, but we declared open war on the man who took him. Sasuke… -Naruto forced himself not to avert his gaze. -Sasuke is still alive, unlike your little brother. I don’t understand your pain.

-So, why?! Why don’t you let me kill him? -Todoroki demanded.

-Because I am a shinobi. Our mission comes first. You are a police officer, so you don’t understand. Your work is to bring justice, to fight for the peace, to keep people safe. A shinobi doesn’t have that luxury. We do what we’re told, regardless of our morals. -Naruto explained. -Situations like these, in which our emotions might try to persuade us from completing our assignment. We are trained to complete the mission before we touch a kunai. The Kage’s orders are supreme in a shinobi’s life. Todoroki… when Tsuzumi-San ordered you to bring Gantetsu to the capital, that was his only order. He didn’t charge you with interrogation, judgment, or execution. Your feelings don’t matter. Your revenge don’t matter. The mission must be completed.

-My family! My little brother! I…

-The mission must be completed. -Naruto raised his voice. -You are not a judge. You are not a Kage. You are a soldier! Gantetsu will be brought to trial and executed, but you will have no hand at this!

Todoroki clenched his fists, hatred blazing stronger. -You…

-And before you try to kill me so you can get through… you better know that I am an important person in my village. Konoha will torture you for decades before letting you die if something happens to me. -Naruto started to walk back at his team. -If you try this shit again, I will use the seal on you, complete this mission, and tell your commander of your insubordination. You will be stripped of everything and thrown in jail with the likes of Gantetsu. Are we clear?

-Yes. -Todoroki said.

-Good. Tenten. How is the wound?

-Clean and knitted. -she gave the final touches to the bandage. -It’s gonna be completely fine in a few days.

-Can he fight?

Tenten tilted her head. -Yes. Why?

-We have company. -Naruto said. -Ten O’clock, 12 degrees. One. -the blonde took a kunai, wrapped an exploding tag on it, then passed it to Tenten, whose accuracy was better. She threw it at the spot, the ruffling of leaves in the tree was followed by a yell, then an explosion.

The counterattack was launched in the shape of chakra lines harder than steel. From behind the cover of bushes and thick trunks, the team silently watched as the **Henged** clones played their part. -Who are you? -Naruto’s clone asked.

-I’m Monju. -the man with aquamarine hair answered. -I came for Gantetsu. After I get him, I’ll leave you alone. The ropes will shorten with the heat, meaning that you will be in pain for a long time before you die.

-How do we kill him, Gantetsu? -Naruto asked the man at his side.

-He uses the wire to attack and defend. He can create a dome of iron. The wire doesn’t break, no matter what. -he answered.

-Tenten? -Naruto called. -Any ideas?

-Chakra scalpels might work, but I’m not skilled enough. It’s only gonna work with pure chakra.

-The **Rasengan.** -Sai spoke. -Tenten, you’re forgetting that infusing weapon into a blade can work as well.

-Ok. We know how to neuter the wire. How do we get close, then? -Naruto asked. -The moment I use Gale Palm to gain speed he’s gonna know where I am.

-I’ll be the bait. -Gantetsu said. -He wants me.

Naruto nibbled his bottom lip, thinking. -Alright. I’ll dispel the clones. Sai, stay back in case we need backup. Go, Gantetsu.

The strategy happened in a matter of seconds. In the shinobi world, Naruto knew that things either happened at the blink of an eye or dragged on for days. He was used to it. When Gantetsu walked towards Monju, the nukenin grinned from ear to ear. He was moving his hands, fast, creating a pattern with the wire… then Naruto slammed into his back with the **Rasengan**. The hit grazed him, but Monju was fast enough to substitute himself with a log and create a dome of iron around Gantetsu and him.

Naruto landed on top of it, another **Rasengan** in hand. Monju started bragging about his invincibility, but he was soon left gaping when the technique cut through the wire like butter. Without time to make another one, Naruto instead chose to give Monju a chakra enhanced kick that sent him flying a dozen meters away. In a bout of creativity, the enemy wrapped the wire around the trees, the impulse changing direction and propelling him back. Seeing as his strategy worked, Naruto imitated Monju, making two clones that met the wires at the enemy’s sides, sending him back again.

Using the enhanced speed of the Gale Palm, Naruto put himself behind Monju, arm poised to punch at contact. The enemy bounced back, this time straight into Naruto’s tanto blade coated in wind chakra. Monju was cut in half vertically, leaving a bloody mess behind. Seeing as the fight wasn’t over and a new enemy approached, Naruto signaled to Tenten. -Formation Rocket! -he shouted.

The girl flickered to him, one foot in the ground and another on Naruto’s cupped hands. -Now! -at her sign, Tenten’s feet were pushed upwards by the ground and Naruto’s hands, straight at Shura floating in the sky with his umbrella. In the middle of her trajectory, Tenten unsealed her kusarigama, sending the sickle at Shura. He evaded with a minimal movement, without realizing the goal was to wrap the rope around him. Now wrapped in the rope, Tenten pulled him downwards, changing their positions and sending the spiked ball at his head. Once again, Shura managed to shift, but the heavy weight and Tenten’s followed punch sent him to the ground.

Shura landed straight into the makibishi caltrops that Sai threw at the ground, the pain dazzling him long enough that his escape wasn’t as swift as before. In the time it took him to move, Tenten was already upon him with a kick so strong that it cracked his forehead open. Still alive, Shura opened his umbrella, the flower in the top spitting fire. Tenten rolled to the side, and Naruto leaped back, knowing the wind enhancing his speed could fuel the flames and burn him alive. Sai, on his knees behind the enemy’s head, brought down his tanto on Shura’s head, finally killing him.

-Good job, Sai. -Naruto complimented his teammate, who returned with his fake smile. -Are they all gone?

-The strongest ones are gone. -Gantetsu answered. -But there are still nukenin in the hideout.

-Sai.

-I can take care of them. -the boy said.

-Gantetsu, go with Sai and return to me, no deviations, no matter what this little shit say. If he tries to kill or harm you, knock him out and bring him back. -Naruto ordered.

-Naruto! -Tenten protested.

-What? Can you honestly believe that Sai can be trusted five seconds away from supervision? ‘Cuz the last time…

-Alright! Now come here, help me set my knee back in place. Our jumpstart was too strong. Maybe it was the wind enhancing you. -Tenten sat down. -Todoroki, are you hurt?

-He went after them. -Naruto answered, and the girl groaned. -Before you ask why I didn’t stop him, it’s because I gave orders for Gantetsu to knock out anyone who tries to harm him and bring them back. Todoroki was so thrilled at his chance of revenge that he didn’t realize I was one step ahead of him.

-Are we still sending Gantetsu to the capital? -Tenten asked, voice low.

-Tenten…

-We don’t know why he turned on the gang! What if he repented?

-He certainly regrets something, but I’m not a god or judge. I can’t do anything other than complete the mission. If it brings you closure, I’ll ask him to tell us why. But Tenten… We can’t…

-We can’t disobey the orders. Yeah, I know, ok!

-Why are you so against it?

-We don’t see bad guys regretting their actions in real life. -she answered. -We see misguided people realizing they were acting like crazy, or in the name of grief. But not a genuinely bad person who regretted and fixed things. Is it so bad that I wished he were rewarded?

Naruto sighed, fixing her braided bun. -I get what you’re saying. I feel the same way. But the thing is that it doesn’t matter how much we want to do something, we can’t. So I don’t dwell into things I can’t change. I choose to focus on what I can do. Disobeying the Hokage is not on the list.

-But…

-They’re coming back. -Naruto raised himself, then helped Tenten do the same. Sai returned with Todoroki’s hands bound and Gantetsu unharmed. -I’m tired. Let’s eat. -deciding that he had enough running around for the day, he sat back down and unsealed the scroll with food, then gave the bento boxes to everyone except Todoroki. -You are an insubordinate little shit that puts yourself above everyone else. Your family died? Boo-hoo! Mine died too, in fact, nearly every shinobi lost someone in a tragic manner.

-You need vacations, Naruto. -Tenten slapped the back of his head.

-I miss Sasuke, that’s all. He was grumpy and moody, so I’m acting like him to see if I stop missing him. It’s subconscious. I’m aware I’m not acting like myself, but that’s how I feel. -he shrugged, then turned to Gantetsu. -Tenten is feeling shitty because we have to turn you in. I promised her we would at least learn why you betrayed the gang. Do you wanna talk now?

Gantetsu grunted. -I kept the silence to protect them. Now, I can talk. -the man said. -It started five years ago. I started to despise the things I was doing. The killing was needless. I did something to see if I could change… to do one good thing… I saved a child from one the heists and hid him. I took care of him… And the others. I saved them from death, but I condemned them to be orphans. It wasn’t enough what I was doing. I wanted to put a stop into everything. -Gantetsu looked away. -I took the money that was rightfully theirs. I knew the gang would come back for the money, so I turned myself to the police. -at this, Naruto sent a pointed look at Todoroki. -If I forced them to come after me in public, they would finally be captured.

Naruto nodded to himself. -But what about you? The children?

-It was my own sacrifice. -Gantetsu answered. -The things I’ve done… I can never atone for them. No matter how many people I save, it won’t ever bring the dead back or take away the pain I caused for the living ones. The children… -at this, Gantetsu’s mouth turned upwards in a little smile. -They have the money to rebuild their lives. I won’t miss them for long anyway.

-You’re ready to die. -Tenten concluded.

-It was the price I chose to pay. Not even my death can atone for what I did, but it’s close enough. -he looked at Todoroki. -I am sorry that you can’t kill me. But your revenge will be satisfied.

Naruto watched the exchange with frowned forehead. The feelings of pain and regret inside Gantetsu finally made sense. He had been walking to his death the whole time with a burden that nothing could take from him. Death wouldn’t release him. He would never be able to set things right. Protecting the children and avenging their families would be his final act. For once, someone who deserved a second chance wouldn’t get one.

-Gantetsu… the children… do you want to see them one last time? -Naruto asked, trying to appease his own need of something fair. -They deserve to say goodbye.

Gantetsu raised his head, eyes a little shiny. -Yes… They deserve it. One last time.

Naruto released Todoroki’s hands, knowing that he was deep in thought. As they walked, Naruto himself felt lost. He made sure to follow the rules, not to give people any reasons to distrust him even more. In this journey, he never stopped to think about what was right or fair. The only moral he refused to let the mission overtake was the one Kakashi taught him: never abandon his comrades. Company had always been precious to him because few people liked him, so Naruto would sometimes let them step over him just so he wouldn’t be alone. He wanted to be acknowledged, respected, loved. He wanted to have friends, people to lean on, people that would wait for him to come home with tales of his missions.

He couldn’t be loved if he wasn’t a good shinobi. Love didn’t come from nowhere; it was built upon. Naruto wanted to be seen, so he worked hard to make Chunnin. He wanted to be respected, so he protected his people even when they were throwing him in the pit. He wanted to be loved, so he followed the rules. It wasn’t a soldier’s place to question his orders. He would never be loved if he stopped doing what he was supposed to do. People would only see him as a nuisance, a mistake, a threat.

He wanted to let Gantetsu go. Was it so bad to lose a little bit of respect so someone else could earn his own back? Why was he even trying so hard to get people to love him? Was he so touch-starved that he started to accept crumbles of acceptance?

-Naruto, Naruto! -Tenten shook his shoulder. -We arrived. -she said, looking at him worriedly. -The children live here.

The blonde nodded, signaling that he understood. He followed Gantetsu quietly inside the place, observing how it was clean and neat. There were papers of drawing in the walls, sheets of math exercises and calligraphy in small tables. Twelve bowls decorated with paint were hanging in the kitchen wall, names written on it. Gantetsu’s bowl was the biggest one, and it had little colored handprints all over it.

As they entered it, a swarm of children ran towards the big man, chanting his name, climbing on his back, hugging and kissing his cheeks. They utterly adored him. -Gantetsu, Gantetsu! Did you catch the bad guys? -a small boy with a mohawk asked. He couldn’t be older than five, so little and frail, rosy chubby cheeks…

-I had help, but yes… They’re gone now. They won’t hurt anyone else. -Gantetsu explained. The children explored in cheers, jumping and dancing around him, some of them even crying. A little back in the room, a child older than the rest was watching the scene with tears in his eyes. He probably knew what would happen to the man.

Naruto couldn’t watch it anymore. He couldn’t stand to watch it and then rip the only family these children had left. Would it hurt the world if he let Gantetsu go? The gang was dead, and the man wouldn’t be a threat anymore. It was more than what they had in the beginning. If Gantetsu didn’t deserve it… then the children…

-Akio? -Todoroki asked, eyeing the boy in the back. -Akio, is that you?

The boy walked closer, as if unsure of who he was seeing. -Todoroki-Nisan? -he asked, eyes lighting up.

-Akio, how… You died. -Todoroki sobbed, falling to his knees.

-No! I didn’t die. Gantetsu saved me from the fire. He took care of me! -the boy approached, then hugged his brother. -Nisan! I thought I’d never see you again.

-I’m so sorry, Akio, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry… -Todoroki started to cry.

-Nichan? Why is he crying? Is he hurt? -a little girl asked Akio.

-Don’t worry, imouto. We’re gonna be ok. Nisan is gonna be ok. -Akio answered her.

-Gantetsu… -Todoroki turned to the man.

-He was the first child I saved. Five years ago. I just wanted to take him away from the fire. I saw you standing outside, but the fire didn’t let me pass. If I tried the other way, the others would see me with him. I took the only route where Akio would be safe, but… In the end, I decided to take care of him. -the man answered. -Akio takes care of the others when I go out for food. They’re like…

-A family. -Naruto answered, looking at how they were happy together. -You are their family.

Gantetsu lowered his head in shame. -I took that family from them.

-Yeah, but you’re all they have now. -Naruto continued to speak. -They lost everything, but they had you.

-It should have never happened.

Akio hugged Gantetsu. -It’s ok. I forgive you, Gantetsu. You tried your best and you regret what you did. You… Do you really have to go? Can’t you stay with us? I mean, the gang is dead, you…

-I’m sorry, Akio.

Naruto turned his back on the scene. His chest was constricting hard. He couldn’t watch it.

-I’m sorry for the inconvenience. Take me to the capital. -Gantetsu addressed Todoroki, and the children started to ask questions and cry.

Todoroki averted his glaze, thinking. -I’ve spent the last five years hating you more and more each day. I can’t forgive you. You killed my parents. -the man stared at his brother. -But you saved Akio. -his gaze softened once he saw the hope in Akio’s eyes. -Besides, your death won’t punish you… It will only hurt them more. So, for them… That’s why I’m doing this. -Todoroki turned his back. -Gantetsu was captured and killed in the escape fight. The Shinobazu Gang was annihilated.

-Todoroki… -Naruto whispered, watching the man trying to let go of his hatred.

-I know it was hurting you too. -he said. -You wanted to let him go, but you couldn’t. The results won’t hurt your village this way.

Naruto nodded. -No, they won’t. The gang is done either way. Konoha takes credit for killing them.

Todoroki nodded, agreeing with him. He turned to his brother. -Akio, I was a terrible older brother to you… But you’ll be a good brother to them, right?

-What? Nisan…

-You’re gonna stay here with them, won’t you?

-You don’t mind? -Akio twirled his finger.

-I want you to be happy. Alive, safe, and happy. That’s all that matters.

Alive and happy. Was it really so simple?

* * *

**April 27 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

Partially failing the mission had no punishments whatsoever. Tsunade didn’t question his judgment or even asked for his reasoning, only gave a tiny smile, and said he did everything good. Naruto thought back on when he first met her, bitter and drunk in a gambling bar. She made him angry enough to agree with Karin that getting on a fight with a Sannin was the right thing to do. He couldn’t stand her five minutes after meeting, but it took a single week and a sword to the chest to turn Tsunade into his honorary aunt. She thought the world of him, so Naruto wondered if she wasn’t being too lenient with him. Was he really doing the right thing?

-You need to stop cramming rules in your head, brat. You work better when you listen to your instincts. -the Hokage ruffled his hair, then pressed her hand against his whiskered cheek. -You’re not like other people, Naruto. You have this special light, your crazy personality… Honestly, I blame your mother. -she poked at the seal in his tummy. -But I guess the old furry ball is at blame too.

-Furry ball? Kurama-Nii?

-Yes, whatever you call a millennium old orange furry ball. -Tsunade eyerolled.

Naruto winced. -You’re lucky he’s asleep, Bachan. But why do you blame him and for what?

-I don’t know if you ever noticed those things about yourself before… -she tapped her chin, thoughtful. -The claws and canines are obvious, but have you ever thought about what else Kurama gave you?

Naruto scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed. -Well, I really like sleeping in closed spaces, like a den of sorts. I’m really touchy with people I like, but I can’t stand to turn my back on people I don’t trust. Aniki says I cuddle everything to death when I’m asleep, pillows or people.

Tsunade chuckled, amused. -Must look so cute! Does your grandma have pictures?

-I bet she does, even though it’s outrageous. -he crossed his arms and pouted. Tsunade laughed out loud.

-Gods, you’re so cute! -she pinched his cheeks. -I always wondered how it would be to have nephews or grandkids, but you’re more like a puppy.

Naruto’s cheeks burned in red. -Not you too!

-Oh?

-Kurama is always calling me a kit. Or brat.

Tsunade pulled Naruto to her lap, despite his protests. -See, you don’t think others act this way, do you? I’m not judging, but dens? That’s not very human-like.

-I guess… -he sighed in defeat. -But I can’t sleep in the open, it’s not… it’s cold, and dangerous, and…

Tsunade laughed again. -You like it. -she pinched his nose. -Cute.

-Stop it, Bachan. Why are you even asking those things, anyway?

-Well… your mother left detailed medical records about her pregnancy. Besides, I followed it all very closely.

-she smiled, remembering Kushina with a big round belly and Naruto’s kicks. -Your mother’s chakra was already interwoven with Kurama’s when she got pregnant, so instead of the chakra killing you, which is what happens to children of a jinchuuriki, the Biju’s chakra was drawn to the fetus.

Naruto tilted his head. -You’re saying nothing new, Bachan. Kurama already told me that I received his chakra in the pregnancy.

-Ok, let me explain it better. -Tsunade frowned. -During a pregnancy, the chakra from the mother is in more contact than the chakra from the father. The baby receives nourishment in the same scale as chakra. Your father’s chakra was first delivered in the contraception. -at this, Naruto started to blush. -Of course, during the course of pregnancy your parents weren’t celibates, they had sex and your father’s chakra was passed to you…

-Oh, my god…

-But they didn’t have sex all the time…

-Sage…

-So the amount of human chakra you were exposed to as a growing fetus was lower than the amount of Biju chakra, both from Kurama and your mother. -Tsunade finished the explanation. -Your father tried to diminish the Biju’s chakra from influencing you further, you know. He transferred his chakra to your mother, so you’d at least be born… human.

-Human? You’re saying…

Tsunade sighed. -He probably saved you from being born with a tail, I guess.

-I like tails. I wish I had one. Reiko-Chan looks really cute with hers, and Genko-San looks badass! But I guess otousan wasn’t ready for a fox hybrid in his son. -Naruto scratched his cheek, and Tsunade exploded in a booming laugh that made her body shake. -But this thing about Kurama’s chakra, why is it such a deal?

-Well… -Tsunade tried to tone down her laughing. -I don’t know why a Biju adopts a form, maybe it has to do with their personalities matching a preexisting animal, who knows. But they act a lot like the animal they look like. Your mother’s DNA hadn’t suffered such differences from synchronizing with Kurama, but she wasn’t completely human anymore. It happens to all jinchuuriki, it’s pretty standard. So, from the beginning, you weren’t one hundred per cent human, but Kushina’s modified DNA allowed Kurama’s chakra to resonate in you… It made it easier to further alter your DNA in a natural way. Your father’s input of chakra kept you from mutating further…

-Mutate? You’re saying I’m a mutant? -Naruto panicked and Tsunade flicked his forehead.

-We’re all mutants, brat, we weren’t even supposed to have chakra to begin with. But you’re not completely human. You have a lot of… fox’s characteristics in you. Instincts.

-I’m… half-fox? -he tried the term.

-I wouldn’t say half, I’m not sure about the percentage. But it’s not a bad thing, think of this like… the Inuzuka! -she said, and Naruto’s face lit up. -They’re more animalistic, their instincts are sharper, their senses are heightened. Of course, everyone knows they’re not completely human, but they’re human enough, don’t you think?

Naruto nodded, slowly understanding her point. -I think… I think what you’re saying is that I have parts of Kurama just like I have parts of my parents? ‘Cuz that’s not so bad. Kurama-Nii is my favorite per-ops, not person, I guess he’s my favorite fox, because my favorite person is Sasuke. -at this, his face twisted a little into sadness.

Tsunade didn’t like that expression on his face, so she decided to change the focus. -The parts of Kurama that you inherited… They make you a different shinobi, Naruto. Not all sensors can differentiate a person’s feelings by their chakra, you know. Karin is an anomaly even to the Uzumaki standards, and yes, you can say it to her face. But you know, when a person suppresses their chakra, even if an Uzumaki sensor can still feel them, it gets muted, right?

-Yeah, it’s like you’re hearing things from underwater. -Naruto explained.

-But you said that you have a “danger sensor” that never goes off, right? -Tsunade pressed. -And I remember that your mother once told me that Kurama can feel negative emotions from miles away. Do you see any connection?

-You think I inherited that? I always thought that Kurama’s abilities were slipping through his chakra, so I could use them, but they weren’t mine.

-It can be discovered if you cut the connection between your chakra and his, but I’m pretty sure it’s your ability. Just like other things that are purely you, Uzumaki Naruto, number one hyperactive, unpredictable, and knuckle-headed shinobi.

Naruto laughed out loud. -Come on, I said that once, why does everyone hold it against me?

-It’s partially true. You’re just not knuckle-headed. Your skills are different, they’re instinctual. You learn things better when you try, instead of reading for hours on end. You always have a plan, you improvise, you take charge, you protect people. The academy instructors can drill survival tactics and quick thinking as much as they want, but very few will actually have the speed and creativity that it takes to survive.

-You’re saying that I’m… foxy? -he laughed of his own joke, and Tsunade did the same.

-Sure, brat, let’s go with foxy. But do you get what I mean? You don’t work within rules and standard procedures. You have this image of the final result in your mind and you do some crazy shit that breaks at least a hundred regulations, but you always complete the mission. You never let me down because everything you do is centered around protecting us. So, ditch the rules if you have to. I trust you, Naruto, and I mean it. Shinobi need rules because we’re chaotic and have too much power and little therapy, but people like you… You always know what to do, even when you’re worrying if you should do it.

-Bachan…

-I’m giving you permission. Trust yourself.

Naruto’s quivering lips turned into a smile. -Alright, Bachan. I’ll trust myself more.

-Good. -she kissed his forehead, then hugged him tightly. -Now get out of my office, I have piles of work to do and a new sake to say hello.

* * *

**May 17 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

Being a Jinchuuriki had never been a curse to Naruto. His Biju was his family and protected him from at least three assassination attempts. Jiiji had made a law forbidding the shinobi from telling about him to any civilian, since they didn’t have the knowledge that would let them understand what happened in the night where Kurama was released onto the village. The shinobi were still ruled by fear and misconception, but at least they knew Naruto wasn’t Kurama reincarnated, like the people from Suna believed about Gaara. The civilians had always treated him like trash because the shinobi treated Naruto like a walking ticking time bomb. It only took a few muttered “demon” or “monster” to be caught by a gossiping villager and soon, without further explanations, they all despised him.

Naruto didn’t blame Kurama, because unlike himself who could walk around and live, the fox was trapped inside a human body. Being a Jinchuuriki had no meaning to him because he would never be a weapon of ultimate mass destruction to be released when all hope was lost. He was just another shinobi with an unfair power boost. In a world where a Mangekyo existed, Naruto didn’t think that using Kurama’s chakra was cheating. Besides, it was like having a partner, someone else on the battlefield. Being a Jinchuuriki was hard, but Naruto had never been treated the way that Gaara was. Scorned by his own father, feared by his siblings, responsible for his mother’s death. He didn’t blame the kid for wanting to kill everyone, especially with a crazy Tanuki whispering in his ear.

When Konoha was invaded in the Chunnin Exams, Gaara had previously fought Honoka and rendered unconscious, which Shukaku took liberty to go out. However, it took ten seconds for Fuso to feel the wrongness of his chakra in the air, then sprint like mad and suppress Shukaku while completely changing his seal, international relations be damned. By the time of the actual invasion, Gaara was in control of his body, although still unconscious, and with little to no control of how to draw Shukaku’s chakra.

Fuso had done her part, cleaned the mess, and returned to petting her cat at home. Later, Suna had received a very confused Jinchuuriki who wasn’t a threat to its people. Konoha’s willingness in fixing the seal without botching it to hurt them later, even though they were being attacked in the middle of the process, showed Suna they would never find a best buddy, so the two villages were now in a pretty friendship. The Land of Wind’s desert had huge reserves of iron ore used in weapons, phosphates used in agriculture, oil used to fuel ships, gold and silver used in trade… Suna might look like the end of the world, but they had resources that were valuable to Konoha, who in turn had abundance of fresh food, superior military power, wood beams for construction and the world’s most advanced healers. Their alliance turned out to be beneficial to both, but specially welcomed by Suna, who lost a Kazekage and international standing.

The situation was known by all shinobi, but Naruto never thought things were that bad, at least not until he heard the village was being ruled by the Council while training Gaara for the position of Kazekage. If it weren’t such a dire situation, Naruto would have laughed his ass off. It was nearly screaming desperation if they were willing to put a thirteen-year old as the Kazekage. Sure, Gaara wouldn’t take the hat soon, he was being trained in the political matters and increasing his skills, but thirteen or fifteen, it was too early to have the weight of ruling lives. It took emotional maturity to be a ruler, the sort a teenager with previously murdering tendencies didn’t possess.

Still, Konoha was happy with the alliance with Suna, and thus, Naruto was happy with Suna. Even if they allowed him to take on an apprentice who was already on a team and train for the Kazekage’s position. Still, there must been people who thought that idea was a colossal mistake and decided to do something, because Gaara was being targeted by a group of four people that kidnapped his apprentice and demanded to fight him. The details were scarce, the reasons were an obvious trap and the enemy’s identity was unknown.

In short, it was everything Naruto hated about a mission. Honoka was made the captain, but she realized they needed to divide and conquer, considering there were four enemies fighting in different places, trying to separate Gaara from any support team. She separated the teams with care, making sure all of them would have a medic-nin.

-Sakura, you’re with me. -Honoka said. -Kiba and Akamaru, you too. Medic, long-range, close-range. -she nodded to herself, satisfied. -Naruto. You’re used to working with Hinata and Lee, so take them. Tenten, take Shikamaru and Neji. Shino, you’ll take Ino and Sai.

-What do we know of the enemies? -Shikamaru asked, trying to come up with a strategy.

-There are four. -Honoka crossed her arms. -They are from the Takumi Village, which specializes in shinobi tools. They are famous for creating the seven swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. -at this, Shikamaru winced. -The intel gathered is that they kidnapped Gaara’s apprentice, Matsuri, in order to draw Gaara out of the village and engage him in a battle of the greatest weapons ever made. The enemy was headed to the Land of Rivers, and the Three Sand Siblings have just caught up to one of them.

-Battle of weapons? -Shikamaru frowned.

-Suna considered Gaara a weapon because of the Bijuu. -Naruto answered. -But all Gaara ever used was his sand. He didn’t even carry kunais with him.

Shikamaru hummed. -Then it’s a matter of pride. The enemy probably wants to prove his craft superior to a shinobi. -he concluded. -But…

-But? -Honoka pressed, knowing that Shikamaru always saw things differently.

-If they wanted a fight, they could have challenged Gaara without drawing him out. -Shikamaru said. -It doesn’t seem like they want a fight. It feels like a trap. For Gaara.

-Not Gaara. Shukaku. -Naruto whispered. -If they extract Shukaku… Gaara will die, the village will lose a Bijuu and their future Kazekage, is gonna be Suna’s ruin. -Naruto said.

Honoka had a grim expression on her face. -That sounds like an international incident about to happen. -she pressed her hand against her ear, where a hearing piece was lodged. -I’ve got coordinates from the Anbu tracking teams. -she lowered to the ground, picked a stick, and started to write the coordinates she was hearing. -Tenten, west of the forest, there is a water user fighting Kankuro. Naruto, the mountains of the north, there is a wind user battling Temari. Shino, northwest of the forest, there is someone engaging Gaara and he can absorb chakra. My team will go after the last man, the one with Matsuri. We have no information on him and as the squad leader, I’ll take this danger to myself. Go!

At her command, each of them went a separate way, hurrying to aid their allies. Naruto was the first to reach the battle, just in time to watch as Temari was thrown back into a tree, unconscious. The enemy, a woman with two swords, was about to make her move, when Hinata put herself in front of the blond kunoichi and started to create her protective dome.

The attack looked like wind blades, but they harmlessly fell on Hinata’s shield, crashing with violence and a booming sound. Seeing as the woman was shocked, Lee jumped to retrieve Temari to safety, and Hinata followed him. Checking on her wounds, she realized the girl had taken a horrible beating.

-She’s got a broken rib puncturing her lung. Her knee joint is dislocated, she’s littered in deep cuts, and took at least three blows to the head. -Hinata said. -She’s out of the fight, there’s no way I’m letting her…

-You’re right. -Naruto said. -Lee and I will gauge the woman’s abilities while you heal her. Join us when she’s out of danger. We’re probably gonna need your shield. Lee, let’s go.

Jumping above the trees, Naruto took a while to observe how the fight destroyed everything. In a wide area, the crown of the trees were sliced off, and some had been ripped off the soil with their roots intact. Naruto had seen the damage the Kiba swords of Kurosuki Raiga had caused, but he also knew that he only needed to counter her attack long enough to separate her from the weapons.

-Are we going to follow that strategy? -Lee asked.

-Raiga liked to keep his distance as well. But wind wins over lightning, so we had it easier. But here… I can’t even make fire, and the wind might send the flames in our direction. Let’s just see what she can do first. -Naruto closed his eyes in deep concentration, gathering a large amount of chakra. Holding the Ram seal, Naruto compressed the wind in a tiny ball, as if it were a **Rasengan**. Then, Naruto unleashed it, leaping back, and dragging Lee, while the oppressive wind turned everything in its path to dust particles.

The enemy’s eyes widened, but she quickly recovered, swinging both swords in a straight vertical line. The giant ball of pressurized wind was divided in the middle, and with another swing, the woman took control of the wind and threw it back at them. Thankfully, the technique didn’t turn on them, but the enemy had been able to use the wind into her own technique.

-That’s neat. -Naruto said. -She looks fine stalling. No counterattack, just defense. They really want to separate Gaara from support.

-How do we get close, Naruto? -Lee asked, itching for a fight.

-I’ll entertain her with wind attacks. You sneak on her and land a good killing blow. If anything gets out of control here, Hinata will cover me. -he looked back at his teammate, who was now guarding Temari’s body. Naruto took a deep breath, then picked her battered fan, swinging it around. -I guess this will do.

-Naruto… -Hinata started to speak. -Do you even know how to use it?

-That’s the spirit, Naruto! -Lee shouted. -The youthfulness of a challenge!

-Yeah, I’m very youthful. -Naruto suppressed his smirk, then turned to analyze the fan. -Go ahead, Lee. -the blonde opened the fan, swinging it left and right, feeling the breeze it caused. -Not natural, then. Let’s try this. -coating the fan in his chakra, Naruto swung it again. The sharp slice turned out to be similar to his knuckle crescent knives. -So, wind chakra directly in the fan? -he thought aloud, ignoring Hinata’s exasperated sigh. With a tentative swipe, Naruto used the fan, noticing how the wind turned crazy all around him, but it didn’t act like Temari’s attacks at all. -Oh, come on, how hard can this be? -he turned the fan around again with a scowl. -There’s only one thing I didn’t try.

It was a bit of a stretch to imagine that Temari could control wind currents without any hand seals, but if she did, then it explained how the fan worked. However, Naruto didn’t have that ability yet, so he set the iron fan against the tree, then made a clone and used the only water technique he knew. - _Dragon_. Torrent Bullet. -with a little bit of difficulty, Naruto turned his chakra into water, shooting it from his mouth in a wide jet that was soon merged with wind. - _Snake. Dragon. Bird_. Wind Scythe Technique! -as the air around him was compressed together, it also started to rotate with great speed, slowly changing into a tornado tunnel. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto and the clone allowed the two techniques to clash into a massive vortex that was guided at the enemy.

The woman release a wide wave of wind to create a wall, but it didn’t stop the drilling nature of Naruto’s attack. Changing tactics, the enemy used the same slicing wind that cut through his first attack. However, unlike the Damage Pressure, his tornado was controlled by chakra and could evade and chase its target. The cutting wind missed its target, and as the woman grew desperate, she started to send several techniques to stop the vortex. Her attempts were unsuccessful, seeing as the wide walls couldn’t block the bullet, and the cutting couldn’t hit it.

Naruto wasn’t planning on even hitting her with this attack, but when Lee appeared at her side with an upwards kick that sent her at the sky, he decided the opportunity was too good to waste. Rising his tornado even higher than her, Naruto released the attack upon the enemy, sending her several meters into the hard floor, then dropping tons of water that felt like hard rock. The water, being released from control, ran through the soil downwards, filling the hole that Naruto’s Damage Pressure had opened. Lee, who had been close to the attack, quickly regained his wits and took the swords away from her body.

-When you said you were going to entertain her, you didn’t mention creating a lake, Naruto! -Hinata started chiding him, while Lee shouted about the youth burning bright in Naruto’s chakra, something about being connected to the lake as long as his youth shone… And other things that Naruto just nodded and smiled.

-How is Temari? -Naruto asked. -Why is she still knocked out?

-I put her to sleep. She woke up and demanded to fight, so I had to. -Hinata said, unashamed. Naruto wondered when she stopped stammering and blushing like crazy near him but didn’t complain about it. She wasn’t a fangirl like Sakura or Ino, but she was a creepy stalker and all he wanted was friendship.

-I guess we should head back. -he took the swords from Lee’s hands, examining their style. They were double-edged wakizashi swords with light blue handle. The guard was a weird triangular shape with a large jade stone, but the blade was a beautiful clean silver. The sword was nearly sixty centimeters with a good weight and balance. Naruto hated the style, especially the diamond point and that horrible guard, but he had a very dedicated friend in Sazanami, who was now working in Konoha. If he could work with the sword without altering its properties, Naruto would even let him study how it worked so he could replicate.

-You’re gonna keep it to yourself? -Hinata asked, seeing his look of concentration. -You are a good wind user and you’ve became quite good with the tanto blade lately. You need something for mid-range fight anyway.

Naruto blinked, not having thought of that. Here he was, considering what he could do to “fix” the swords without even thinking on the why. -I guess. -he said. -Wind is my main affinity, although the way that woman wielded it was atrocious. -he turned the sword around. -Tanto swords are used for piercing and stabbing. A katana would give me cutting power, but I think… -he squinted his eyes. -Laminated. Probably the Honsanmai method, although Sasuke prefers the Shihozume, so it must be better… Or he’s just a picky bastard.

Hinata giggled. -You know a lot about swords.

-Yeah… Sasuke loved them and I talk with Sazanami a lot. -Naruto’s eyes zeroed into a symbol in the pommel. -What… Oh, sneaky. -he chuckled, then quickly stored the swords into a scroll that he sealed with his blood and chakra. -Can’t believe I didn’t notice.

-What? -Lee asked. -What did your youth…

-Lee… -Hinata begged. -Can you carry Temari?

-Of course! I shall carry you as well if you need me!

-No! I’m fine! -she shouted, then blushed in embarrassment. -I’m not hurt, Lee, but thank you. Naruto…

-You two go back to the village, take Temari to the hospital. I’m going northwest. Shino’s team is the weakest and I have a bad feeling coming that way.

Hinata hesitated, then nodded. -Alright. Take care, Naruto.

The three disappeared towards the south, and Naruto used the Gale Palm to increase his speed. He followed the general direction of the battle at first, then he felt the small trails of chakra and started to chase it. Ino’s signature was the only one he could still feel as strong as ever. As he got close, Naruto realized that Shino was feeling pain, Kiba was unconscious and Akamaru was… for a small dog, he seemed pretty angry. They were the only signatures there, which meant either the enemy ran away, or he was dead. Either way, Gaara didn’t seem to be around, because if here dead, a great disturbance would be felt due to the Biju’s seal breaking.

The situation looked a lot dire from afar, to Naruto’s relief. As he approached them, he realized that although they were hurt, the enemy was dead, and Gaara was probably after the next target, the one who had Matsuri. Shino was watching Ino’s back as she healed Kiba. Naruto flared his chakra to let them know he was coming, then landed by the enemy’s side. Naruto had managed to defeat the first enemy without killing her, and her body was sealed in his biggest scroll, ready to be interrogated by Ibiki, preferably on how his new swords worked. However, the enemy in front of him was already dead, heart pierced by a spear of compressed sand.

-Is Kiba needing immediate attention? -Naruto asked Ino. Her chakra was growing more desperate by the minute, and Kiba seemed to have exhausted his reserves and ran over with an elephant.

-He stopped breathing several times. -Shino spoke in her place. -His left lung is failing, and his thigh was crushed. He is bleeding internally in several spots, and his heart is beating erratically, no matter how many times Ino has…

-Alright, he’s dying. -Naruto sobered up. Without time to check if the lion head had the same mark as the swords, he opened a third scroll and sealed the breast plate and the flail. -Shino, dispose of the body. I’ll take Kiba to the hospital. You two go back to the village afterwards. -thinking on avoiding to be bitten by Akamaru later, Naruto scooted the dog inside Kiba’s jacket, zipped it up, then carried him bridal style. He ran back to Konoha, as fast as he could, using the Body Flicker as much as he could to lengthen the distance by miles each time.

The Land of River’s border was reached fast, but Konoha was in the middle of the Land of Fire. Kiba’s breathing was a ghastly sound of gasps without rhythm. He was literally dying on his arms.

 _-Kurama, is there something you can do?_ -Naruto asked the fox.

_-He is not my host, kit, I can’t heal him. My chakra is not compatible to his, not without you molding it first, and you haven’t learned that yet._

_-He’s gonna die…_

Kurama didn’t answer. Naruto had thought the whole team was dead, or that Ino was the only one alive. To him, it seemed better than watching a friend die because you weren’t fast enough. He knew he couldn’t keep this speed all the time and, once again, Naruto hated himself for still not having mastered the **Hiraishin.** However, even if Kiba’s heart stopped before reaching the village, Naruto wouldn’t stop. Tsunade had brought back to life shinobi that were effectively dead for five minutes. He wasn’t about to give up and he wouldn’t let Kiba die, no matter how annoying and dipshit he was.

-Hang on, Kiba. Just a little bit more… You’re gonna be ok, I promise.

* * *

**June 9 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

The next weeks were spent in a blur. Activity in the village decreased due to the arrival of winter and Naruto received no mission to take his mind off troubling thoughts. He sneaked into Sasuke’s bedroom and curled on a pile of his clothes that he threw at the bottom of his wardrobe and slept with the door ajar. The scent of his lost friend helped him sleep, but the nightmares were constant. He was always running, someone dying in his arms, sometimes it was the memory of Kiba, but more often than not, it was Sasuke. He could swear that Orochimaru had been laughing in his ear just before waking up.

In between visiting a Kiba in coma at the hospital, training his chakra control without a break and emptying his reserves before going to sleep, Naruto hardly had time to anyone else. He dismissed Lee’s requests for sparring, Karin’s demands for a study partner, even Tenten’s mind-blowing legs in tight pants asking for them to eat ramen at her place… alone.

He was feeling a little guilty, but more than that, he was done. He had been postponing learning a lot of things that could have helped him better in his missions. His father’s space-time seals, his chakra chains, Kurama’s tails… He needed to advance on his training, not just learn new techniques. He wanted to do it better, faster, stronger. It wasn’t enough to make a shadow clone with one hand seal, or to be unable of creating the illusion clone. It wasn’t ok to take so long to activate the Gale Palm on his body, or to flicker only a few miles. It was pathetic to depend on him outlasting his enemies to win. Naruto wanted a one-punch blow and go back home, mission accomplished, no friends hurt.

The Suna Support Mission had been considered more than a success. There were no casualties, none of the allies died, the enemy had been completely obliterated, and each village got his own living prisoner to interrogate. As Naruto had secured two of the weapons, Suna felt they deserved the other two, but considering that one of them could control fire, they decided to give the sword to Tanigakure as a reward for letting such a threatening event reach their lands while Suna kept the three-pronged sword that acted like a puppet children’s toy. It was all very nice, and Gaara’s efforts on saving his precious student had been rewarded by the population’s approval.

Gaara was now the Deputy Kazekage, ruling the village alongside the Council, until he was ready to fully take the position in a few years. Everyone was happy, the village didn’t hate him anymore, although they still feared him, and considering Gaara’s gratitude for Konoha fixing his seal, the alliance was as tight as it could get without outright merging both villages. It was an optimistic and ideal situation, especially with Temari’s arranged marriage to Shikamaru once they reached twenty-one.

Naruto supposed he could be happy with everything, and still feel bad for not being fast enough to stop Kiba from entering a coma with no hope of waking up, but there were other things to consider as well. He wasn’t supposed to be at that battleground in the first place. Ino and Shino should have been stronger, and Kiba should have been smarter than to keep insisting on close-range attacks after the first hit took his chakra. Ino should know more than just her clan’s abilities. With the chakra control it took to perform the Mystic Palms Healing, she could be starting on elemental techniques like Sakura, or diving into the chakra scalpels technique, even just brushing up her Taijutsu skills. Throwing a punch and knowing two clan techniques was a disgrace to someone who wanted to be Chunnin. Shino couldn’t be helped. His colony absorbed nearly all his chakra, and he was better suited to Infiltration than open combat, but Naruto felt that if his chakra were so low, the least he could do was get stronger in Taijutsu.

Everyone needed to change in order to survive and now, more than ever, Naruto wanted Mikoto’s specialized training program to pass. The village’s gennin were too weak and missions escalated out of control too often. The Chunnin were too lazy and sure of themselves, as if they reached what was needed to be a shinobi and that was enough. The Jounin, who couldn’t get higher than becoming a Kage, thought they could take on the world and get stop learning new things. It lacked ambition, but also wisdom. You could never be too strong, too fast, or too smart, because there would always be someone stronger, faster, and smarter out there.

-Bachan, I don’t like the way things are right now. -Naruto confessed to the woman. He was sitting on her fluffy carpet, a shogi board and Shikamaru in front of him. The lazy boy had just delivered a scroll to her and decided to sleep on the couch until he had to leave.

-What don’t you like, brat?

-We’re weak. The village’s weak. -he said, frowning. -We have a few people that are strong enough to get recognized world-wide, so everyone assumes Konoha is mighty, but most of us are just ants crawling up a mountain.

Tsunade sighed. -The village is not weak, Naruto. Everywhere else things are like this. Konoha is three out of five in the military department. The only village that can claim a higher number is Iwa, but they don’t have the money it takes to use all of their military resources. Konoha is the place with the best balance in terms of population, economy, and military. The only villages that have equal power, at least in theory is Kumo, but they don’t have the people to form a powerful army, although they do have a lot of money. Iwa and the samurais are weaker than us and they are the strongest. Unless villages unite to take us down, we are superior.

-Theory is nice and flattering, Bachan, but it doesn’t change that our gennin are barely stronger than the Academy students, the chunnin don’t have any formal training to get stronger, and the jounin think that they have reached the sky and no one can defeat them. Our people die because we’re too soft on them. Our kids die because we want to give them time to paint their nails and play with their dogs.

-Is this about Kiba? -Tsunade arched an eyebrow.

-It’s about things I’ve been noticing ever since I entered the Academy. Things can’t stay this way. We’re not at war now, so we can allow ourselves the luxury of growing stronger in a safe environment.

Tsunade hummed, pondering his words. -You’re not wrong, Naruto. But things aren’t as dire as they look like in your head. I suppose sensei let people grow soft with all his talk of the Will of Fire.

-It doesn’t matter having the will to protect our village if we don’t have the strength to back it up.

-Hm. Well, it’s a good thing you brought this up. Jiraiya has sent me a message about taking you on a trip around the world and training you. He’s still a month away from arriving, but…

-How long does he plan on taking me to this trip? -Naruto asked, lips turned down, sour.

-Two years.

-So, I’ll lose the Chunnin Exams. If he’s taking me away from the village, then it won’t make sense to keep me on the spotlight. -Naruto sighed. -I know about that group, Bachan. -he gave her a hard look but didn’t mention the name because of Shikamaru. -They’re coming after me, so you keep me safe while I get stronger and you hope to defeat them before they ever find me, right?

-You know me too well, brat. Yes, I’m trying to protect you. But also…

The door to the office was opened abruptly, banging in the wall. -Tsunade-Sama! -Shizune shouted. -The Akatsuki captured the Deputy Kazekage! They are planning on extracting the Ichibi!

Gaara was in danger. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little bit more of Naruto's reasoning for doing things the way he does. His goal of getting the village stronger is also something I wanted to address. Konoha seems awfully weak for a village that is said to be one of the strongest.


	10. Freaky Shinobi Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke returns home as a mutated experiment. Coffins are stolen and Naruto battles someone's hair.

**June 9 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

The best team available was assigned to rescue Gaara. Shizune was the Hokage’s assistant and the second-best medic in the village. Kakashi wasn’t the wisest choice considering his father’s past, but he was hailed as the strongest jounin of Konoha. Sending Naruto had been a last change, proposed by Shikamaru, considering his status as a Jinchuuriki. The three were the only ones Tsunade could send, considering that Gai’s team was late with their return.

Encountering Temari in the way had been a blessing. She was returning home from negotiations with the next Chunnin Exams, and still didn’t know about her siblings. When she heard that Gaara was kidnapped and Kankuro had followed his trail, she chose the fastest route through the Land of Rivers to reach Suna in two days, instead of three. Their pace was fast enough that Temari resorted to a chakra pill and Shizune took one as well.

The arrival in Suna was a lot more dramatic than anticipated. Kankuro was at death’s door, Chiyo confused Kakashi with Hatake and attacked him, and then was reminded that Hatake was actually dead. The old woman pretended to be crazy and they were thrown back into the situation when Kankuro’s sedatives worn off and he tried to choke himself to death.

-Give me some space. -Shizune immediately took charge. She checked his eyes for contraction of pupils, and his mouth for the thickness of his saliva.

-Wait, who are you? -one of the medics asked while Shizune listened to Kankuro’s heart.

-A medic from Konoha. -she said. -We’re dealing with a toxin based on heavy metal. This type attacks the muscle tissue and destroys the integrity of the cells.

-You found that… just by looking? -the medics gaped.

-May I see his medical chart? -Shizune asked and was delivered without questioning.

-Here it is. We were trying to block the venom, but there are still incognitos.

-I know exactly what’s gonna happen. -Shizune said. -The cardiac muscle will get weakened to the point of failure and it will stop working. I’m not sure if we have time to find an antidote.

-What do you mean? There’s nothing you can do? -Temari’s voice wavered.

-There’s no such thing as wasting time on someone’s life. I’ll be fighting until he’s dead and five minutes more. -Shizune steeled herself. -I’m gonna need a few things, and it has to be quick. This is gonna take a lot of work, but it’s our only option.

Shizune gave them a list of herbs to find, then concentrated on healing the damage caused by the venom, giving Kankuro more time. As soon as the materials were delivered, she prepared a mixture that looked like just water, but it was clearly more. -Don’t let him move. This procedure won’t be easy. -Shizune cautioned the three medics, Baki and Temari. Using thin layer of chakra, she dipped her hand in the basing with the mixture, then emerged with a big water bubble glued to her palm. Slowly, she lowered the bubble into his chest, easily sinking it inside his body. -It’s gonna start, hold him tight. -at her sign, Kankuro tried to break free, screaming, but was locked in place. Shizune’s hand lit up in the green light of the healing chakra, and she inserted that chakra into his body. Locating the toxin, she used the Mystic Palm to purge the venom from the cells, then slowly trapped it into the bubble. The next step was safely extracting the bubble without bursting it.

Using both hands, the process was faster, and Shizune was able to extract a dark purple substance from Kankuro’s limbs. One of the medic-nin was charged with separating the venom from the mixture, so Shizune could work in an antidote later. After five hours of extensive work, Shizune finally stopped. There was sweat in her face, her breath was short, and her fingers were shaking. The concentration it took to keep such a tight control on her chakra was taxing and she was feeling its effects, but the job wasn’t over.

-I extracted almost all of the venom. -Shizune said. -It’s enough to get Kankuro away from danger, at least for now. -at this, relieving sounds were heard from everyone, the loudest one being Temari’s, who slid to the ground in shaking legs. -But he’s not good yet. There are traces of the toxin in his body, and I need to create an antidote to deal with them. What I just did bought him five days, at most.

-We understood. -one of the medics said. -Anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.

-First, I’m gonna need a list with all the medical herbs you have. Meanwhile, I’ll change his bandages.

-We’ll take care of that. Please rest a little, hm… -the medic stopped, realizing he didn’t know her name.

-Shizune. -she answered with a smile, then sat in the chair by the desk.

-Thank you, Shizune-San.

-You’re welcome. -she nodded. -I’m gonna need a serum dispenser for later.

Chiyo, who had been napping in the sidelines, or at least pretending, finally approached her. -You remind me of the slug princess Tsunade. I didn’t think Konoha would send someone as young as you.

Shizune tried to remember that Chiyo was a fossil and that everyone was young to her. -Tsunade-Sama is my mentor and I came because of her personal request.

Without waiting for an answer, Shizune started to read the list of herbs she could work with. Baki was already talking about Gaara’s rescue mission with Kakashi, and how the trail had gone cold. However, it seemed like Kankuro hadn’t just took a beating. In fact, his final act had been to steal a piece of cloth from the enemy’s face. Kakashi promptly summoned his ninken pack to track the scent while Kankuro gave more details about what he saw.

-Gaara was attack by one. -Baki said, before he could start. -The intel says the village was infiltrated by air and the enemy engaged Gaara in combat while the other one planted traps to stop us from following them.

-That’s the one I fought. -Kankuro said. -The blonde one took Gaara away and he stayed back… I…

Chiyo intruded. -Was it Sasori? Was it my grandson?

-Yes… he told me himself. Akasuna no Sasori. -Kankuro answered, looking at the red scorpion in the back of his puppets.

-Maybe we should talk… -Chiyo said. -About Sasori.

Naruto left the room, not interested when the conversation turned into something clearly not Sasori. He sat still in the bench, mind pulling into his mindscape where Kurama was scratching his nails in the ground, lazing under the twilight sky. - _Can you feel Shukaku, Oniisama?_

 _-He likes to shut me out… -_ Kurama sighed, as if everything was a big annoyance. - _But right now, he’s bothering all of us about taking care of the younger ones… Tsk, idiot. He spent the first millennium insisting he was the older brother because he was the first to be created, now suddenly he’s the youngest because he only has one tail. Crazy tanuki._

Naruto laughed, knowing that Shukaku annoyed Kurama the most. - _Does that mean he’s gonna help us find him?_

_-He’s aware we have something to track the enemy, so he changed tactics. Instead of flaring his chakra as a beacon sign, he’s cutting it off._

_-Cutting it off…?_

_-They have already started extracting him from Gaara, kit…_

Naruto’s throat closed in fear. He wasn’t that close to Gaara. They met each other after the invasion was over and talked for hours while Gaara was kept in watch because of his seal. The boy was weird, emotionally stunted, and a little innocent. Weirdly enough, Naruto felt a need to protect him, but he now understood it as his fox side wanting to take care of kits… And misfits, apparently. He wasn’t Gaara’s best friend, but he was pretty sure he was the first friend the boy ever had, and that made his chest contract in a painful way, a mix of sadness and anger. He shouldn’t have any reasons other than the village’s alliance in order to rescue Gaara, but he felt like he should, and he always listened to his instincts. Besides, Shukaku was part of the family, crazy evil tanuki he was, younger or older brother to Kurama…

_-How long does he have, Oniisama?_

_-Shukaku heard them say it would take three days, because they are missing one member and other two had to part with a little of their chakra to stall reinforcements from Konoha. But he didn’t start cutting off his chakra until recently, so their timeline might suffer alterations._

The blonde kid sighed, a little relief. - _The intel says two people captured Gaara. But how many are with him now?_

_-I would say nine, but… They’re not really there. Do you remember your brother’s technique of Astral Projection?_

Naruto gasped. Nagato talked to him about a technique that could send a person’s chakra miles away, and that chakra could affect things around it. - _But that’s Aniki’s technique, Kurama-Nii!_

_-Not really his, more like a Rinnegan’s technique._

_-The Rinnegan? But I thought only Aniki had those eyes…_

_-The Sage of the Six Paths had the Rinnegan, but none of his children inherited. The eye was only awakened when Asura and Indra’s lineages crossed… in Nagato. -_ Kurama explained to him.

 _-So, you’re saying there’s someone out there who came from the Uchiha and Senju? -_ Naruto’s question was left unanswered for a while. Kurama seemed deep in thought, but the swish of his tails showed those weren’t peaceful ones.

 _-There is someone… But he couldn’t have awakened the eye through natural methods. -_ Kurama lifted his head, a heavy frown in place. - _The night of the attack… There were two enemies, not just one. Your father identified one of them as Madara, because of the Sharingan and his power._

 _-But no one knows about this. No one ever found out who my father was fighting, and everyone thinks he died to seal him in the Shinigami. -_ Naruto fretted over the new information.

_-Madara ran away… I don’t think he cared about destroying Konoha. He ran while he could have fought your father, and he would have won. So, why did he let it go? I’ve been thinking about it for years…_

_-He left because he still got what he wanted, regardless of Konoha being destroyed. -_ Naruto concluded.

- _That’s what your mother said as well. We think that Madara wanted the village to suspect the Uchiha and turn against them, just like he said it would happen when he left Konoha for good. That’s why he didn’t care that Fugaku’s Mangekyo overrode his and that I was sealed into someone else._

_-But the second enemy… the one that was sealed. Why… what happened, Kurama-Nii?_

_-He appeared with Madara but didn’t fight your father. He showed up later, when the fight was over, and I was sealed. He said his name was Konan, and talked a lot with herself… About what a waste of time it was, and how she would have to do it again…_

_-He wanted the chaos. The woman… My father must have thought she was the biggest threat to me, not the village._

_-That, or… Kushina had just died. Your father felt his own life leaving… Fugaku couldn’t fight anymore. You were in immediate danger._

Naruto closed his eyes, processing the information and sorting his emotions. It was a lot to take in, and by Kurama’s silence, he knew Naruto would take it hard that his father wasn’t enjoying afterlife because he chose to protect his son above eternal peace.

- _If Madara has the Rinnegan, then he did it by infusing Hashirama’s cells in himself, just like Orochimaru did to Yamato-taichou. -_ Naruto concluded, trying to keep the facts straight and his head clear. - _We should assume that anything Aniki can do with the Rinnegan, he can as well. His goal isn’t outright destruction, because he hasn’t done it until now and he could have done it._

 _-There aren’t many things you can do with a Biju’s power that doesn’t involve outright destruction, kit. -_ Kurama sighed, stretching his nails harder. - _The worst it could happen… it is literally the end of the world. The ten-tails… It can never happen, Naruto. Never._

The chill in Kurama’s voice scared Naruto. The fox had only called him by his name when things were about to get dreary, like the times people had tried to kill him and there weren’t Anbu nearby to stop it. Or when Mizuki tried to frame him and get the Forbidden Scroll. But especially when Naruto found out his father was in the Shinigami’s stomach, and decided the price to get him free was worth it.

_-How much of this information can I relay to Kakashi-sensei?_

_-You can tell everything to your brother and Tsunade. Kakashi doesn’t need to know anything other than what’s happening right now. The extraction will kill Gaara in three days, you lost contact with Shukaku because he’s fighting the process and can’t talk to me anymore. You already have information about Sasori, and the village at least remembers what technique was used to defeat their Kazekage. It’s enough._

_-Alright. I’ll do that. If Shukaku changes his mind…_

_-I’ll tell him to shove his idea up his ass and stick to the plan._

_-Yeah, that can work. Anyway… don’t worry too much, Oniisama, I’m gonna get your crazy brother back._

_-Hmph. I’d appreciate if you’d lose him on the way home, though._

Naruto opened his eyes to the real world, realizing the moon was high in the sky and everything was quieter. Shizune was finishing giving Kankuro the antidote and was showing the three doses she prepared for the fight. They were offered rooms to spend the night and rest after Shizune’s hard work. When the sun started rising in the sky, Naruto was already dressed to battle. Instead of picking the yukata he always wore, the boy decided that something with more pockets was in order, so he picked a black jumpsuit he used for training and made sure all his scrolls were in order.

A fight with two S-Rank from Akatsuki would demand all of him. Naruto was ready to reveal himself, even if it meant questions from Kakashi. Besides, he could always learn more and hide it again. It paid to have his teacher on his toes. However, determined to give his all he might be, Naruto was still anxious and frightened. The extraction was completing a day by noon and Shukaku had warned about a trap to delay the reinforcements from Konoha.

-Kakashi-sensei, we should leave earlier. -Naruto pulled the blanket from the man.

-Pakkun hasn’t returned yet, Naruto.

-Yeah, but I know which direction Gaara was taken. -at this, the teacher fully opened his eye. -Shukaku, the Ichibi, asked Kurama-Nii for help. He also heard important information from the captors. The extraction will take three days, and although Shukaku and Gaara are fighting it, there will be an ambush to slow us down. Shukaku recognized the place as the Land of Rivers, a valley where a main river separates in two.

Kakashi got up from his bed in the blink of an eye, then opened a map in front of him. -That land barely has rivers with affluent. Most of them cross the country and die out… A few have one affluent, but two? There are only three possible locations. -Kakashi circled three areas. -This one is in the literal, the opposite direction Gaara was taken, so it’s out. Those two are northwest.

-We can at least cover some ground before Pakkun tell us each way to go. -Naruto offered. -There will be hostiles in the way, we can’t lose too much time. Kurama-Nii… -Naruto took a deep breath. -He said there is nothing you could use a Biju’s power for that doesn’t involve outright destruction. And the worst scenario would mean the literal end of the world. This is not just about a Kazekage. Akatsuki’s goals are a real threat.

Kakashi nodded. -You’re right, and the plan isn’t hushed. Let’s do this. Wake up Shizune, I’ll go find Baki.

It didn’t take them longer than half an hour to eat and leave. Chiyo, the crazy old lady, had demanded to go, saying she was the only one who knew how Sasori fought, as well as the only one who could whatever she wanted, because she was retired. She also told them to stop treating her like a fossil and jumped from a high building just to scare them. The group set pace as fast as they could, knowing they needed to at least be in position before Pakkun returned from his tracking task.

They were nearing their furthest point when Kakashi completely stopped, already in fighting stance. A quick look ahead revealed a lone figure in a black cloak with read clouds, and swirling red eyes hidden behind a white mask. Knowing there were no current Uchiha nukenin around, Naruto quickly concluded who the enemy was. -Madara. -he growled, clenching his fists.

-Kyuubi’s Jinchuuriki. -the man answered, managing to annoy both Kurama and Naruto. -How do you know me?

-How wouldn’t I know you? After all, you were the one who forced Kyuubi to attack the village all those years ago. -in a quick swipe, Naruto unsealed the tanto blade, sending wind chakra into it. Kakashi raised his hand just in case Naruto was thinking on attacking him.

-Madara is dead, Naruto. This man is an impostor. -he said, trying to calm their nerves.

-I wish he were dead, sensei, but Kurama would never forget that thrice damned Mangekyo that enslaved him. Yondaime-Sama fought and recognized him. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the one sealed by the Shinigami. -Naruto narrowed his eyes. -I don’t know how he managed to live this much, but he certainly wasn’t as dead as Shodaime-Sama hoped. -he also wondered why Madara wasn’t showing the Rinnegan eyes he clearly possessed.

Naruto was quite aware the Rinnegan could be turned off, but not in favor of showing a Sharingan. You couldn’t merge the Sharingan with the Rinnegan, at least not in the same eye. If the enemy’s eyes were both Sharingan, then he didn’t have the Rinnegan, which meant there was another Uchiha out there, in the Akatsuki, to make things worse. However, the chakra signatures were the same, Kurama had no doubt of it. Which meant, even back then, that it was never Madara acting, but someone else, pretending to be him, possibly because the old Uchiha wasn’t in peak form.

-This information… -Kakashi began.

-I know it because of Kyuubi. -Naruto said, refusing to let the enemy know Kushina shared classified information with him. -The only other person who could know it was Yondaime-Sama or Fugaku-Sama, but both are dead, and seeing as you didn’t know it, then it means Yondaime-Sama never told Fugaku-Sama they were fighting two people that night. -Naruto answered, hoping it was a satisfactory half-truth.

-I see. -Kakashi answered, never taking his eyes off the enemy. -So, what do you want, Madara?

-Stop your pursuit. The Ichibi will be ours. I will allow no interferences. -he said.

-No way in hell. -Naruto answered before Kakashi could propose them to retreat and take another route later. -You’re not getting Shukaku or Gaara’s life. They’re not objects or weapons, and I won’t let you. -quickly going through the motions of the summoning technique, Naruto called the strongest foxes he knew. He had never summoned more than one at once, but they had agreed that he could if the situation were dire enough. Looking around, Naruto recognized the ones called as Inari, Genko and Shakko. Reiko had probably given her place to someone else, feeling that a stronger fox would keep Naruto safer.

Genko’s tall, black, and imposing figure was grinning from ear to ear, showing fangs glistening with saliva. -You finally called me, brat.

-Naru-Chan… -Shakko smiled, her twin iron fans with sharp blades already in position. -In trouble again?

-He’s always in trouble. -Inari smiled, unsheathing her katana. By her side, Genko did the same. -Who’s your friend, Naruto-Kun? -she licked her lips, eager to chop him in pieces.

-Madara. -Naruto said, low enough only her sensitive ears could hear. -At least I thought he was… But Shukaku told Kurama-Nii the leader had Rinnegan, and this guy has the Mangekyo. Yet, he is definitely the one who tried to enslave Oniisama.

Inari’s purple eyes darkened, and lightning cracked around her body, augmenting her speed. -You’re the one who attacked Kitsune-Sama. -she accused, refusing to give Kurama’s name to the enemy. -We have been waiting for payback… for a long time. -at her side, the three foxes growled in anger, their features turning less human-like.

-Naru-Chan… -Shakko turned to him, red irises contrasting her pale skin. -I know that you always fight side by side with your summons, but this is personal. This man caused deep harm to our family. We will kill him, but you have a friend to save. -she put a hand in his shoulder, the iron fan folded so it wouldn’t hurt him. -Besides, Shukaku-Sama keeps watch over the tanukis and they are part of the Land of Tricksters. He is family… sort of.

Naruto glanced back at the wary false Madara. -Very well. But if any of you gets permanently injured or dead… I will haunt you in the afterlife, got it?

Shakko smiled wide and innocent, tails waving goodbye. -Bye, Naru-Chan!

-We just avoided confrontation, Kakashi-Sensei. The foxes will deal with Madara.

Kakashi, not one to pass up that opportunity, nodded along. -Alright, Naruto. -he turned to Shizune and Chiyo, who were still on guard behind the trees. -Let’s keep moving.

The team put a good distance between Madara and themselves, Naruto’s sensory skills helping them keep enemies at bay, even though no other move was made against them. Waiting at the further point they could go, Naruto realized he could feel faint traces of Shukaku’s chakra, but they were too weak to be safely followed. He was about to guess which way Gaara was taken, when he caught a small signature coming towards them.

-Pakkun is coming, sensei. -Naruto announced. -Ten miles ahead. -instead of waiting the three minutes the dog would take to close the distance, Kakashi simply summoned him, out of sheer impatience. As Pakkun was called, panting, and nearly dying from exhausting, Kakashi kneeled down.

-What happened? -he asked.

-I found the hiding place, then went after Gai’s team. They’re already at the local. The upper river that runs from Ame. A valley between a cliff and the forest.

-We can take from here, Kakashi-sensei. Pakkun should rest. -Naruto said, taking one last look at the map.

-Alright. Dismissed. -Kakashi let his dog return to wherever he spent his free time in. Probably a belly rub underground center.

-We’ll reach location in eleven minutes. -Naruto announced. His speed was nowhere near how fast a jounin could run. Elite jounin like Kakashi could reach 240 km/h, while Tokubetsu like Shizune could reach 200 km/h, the double of his speed. However, Naruto’s big reserves allowed him to use the Gale Palm to augment his speed over great lengths of time, and he could easily surpass Kakashi, especially if he used the Body Flicker.

The predicted time of arrival was longer than what it took, but they were greeted by the sight of Gai hitting the rock in a mighty kick of youthfulness and the Will of Fire, something that would probably forever taint Konoha’s reputation of stable shinobi.

-I’m still not sure how he passed the MSR. -Kakashi sighed.

-MSR?

-Minimal Sanity Requirement. -Shizune answered. -It’s a psychological test the jounin have to pass before being promoted.

-Maybe he was sane before? -Naruto asked, approaching the other team.

-He was always… youthful. -Kakashi said, eye glinting with mirth. Shizune snorted, and Naruto laughed out loud, drawing Lee’s attention.

-Naruto! My youthful rival! -the boy opened his arms in greeting.

-I thought I was your youthful rival? -Neji asked, clearly amused.

-You are my eternal youthful rival, Neji, don’t worry about being replaced.

Neji’s eyebrow twitched. -I’m honored.

Lee, clearly not understanding sarcasm, wiped tears from his eyes. Naruto was torn between crying from laughing or chiding Neji for playing with such an innocent person.

-Naru-Chan. -Honoka smiled, greeting him. -I’m gonna need your help with this one. -she pointed at the huge rock barring their entrance. A seal tag was slapped in the middle of it.

-Five-Seal Barrier. -Naruto said, instantly recognizing it. It was a very basic barrier that anyone could charge, but creating them was tricky, showing the enemy’s skills. -Why do you need my help, Oneesan? Just use your clones. Four won’t drain you.

-It’s not about the seal. It’s what behind them. -she slid him a paper. -Neji described the seals in the four corners. They’re a little different than this one.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, recognizing the trap. -That’s very advanced. I have a headache just looking at it. What does it do?

-It creates an identical copy of the person that ripped off the seal. Chakra levels, abilities, memories…

-I see. It keeps our reinforcements busy. Four of us to kill two S-Rank.

-Karin said you created a stronger version of the clone chakra stabilizer. If I put them on my clones…

-The seal will create the copy of the one who ripped off, but not a copy of the one who was just standing by. The fight gets unbalanced… It would be genius, Honoka-nee, but that’s one tiny little problem. -he said. -You’re gonna receive the wounds the clones received after they dispel. All at once.

-I won’t dispel them until I’m inside a hospital, completely sedated. -she raised her palm, as if swearing it. -Now, can you please do it?

Naruto narrowed his eyes in petulance and distrust, but ultimately caved once he felt Shukaku’s chakra flaring and waning. -Fine. -he caved in, and Honoka made four clones. -Gai-sensei, my clones will attach a seal mark in your body as soon as the copy appears. This way, the clone won’t confuse you two. -she gave a spare communicator to Kakashi. -We need to rip them off at the exact same time, Kakashi-San.

It didn’t take long for Gai’s team to find the seal tags. Counting to three, the five pulled the tag at the same time, and Shizune promptly smashed the boulder barring entrance, a furious look in her face as soon as her eyes landed on Gaara.

The teen was inside a big cocoon of blue chakra, and the red chakra of Shukaku was being extracted from his eyes and mouth in a slow and torturous pace. Gaara was locked into a silent scream expression, the sand armor in his body was cracked, making him look like a broken doll. The chakra was being drawn into a huge statue of nine eyes, but only one was open. - _They took enough chakra that it won’t matter if you stop the extraction. They might not fight when you rescue Gaara. -_ Kurama’s voice startled him awake. Angry at the sight, outraged that people would treat a Biju like a weapon without will, Naruto’s chains burst from his body in a strong purple hue, straight at the statue’s mouth. Crisscrossing from the upper and lower lips of the huge mouth taking the chakra, Naruto used the chains to sew it shut, effectively stopping the flow. Without nowhere to go, the red chakra of Shukaku grew bigger than the blue one keeping it trapped. Managing to lash out, Shukaku roared from inside Gaara, bursting the blue bubble of chakra, and interrupting the technique.

Gaara fell to the ground, unconscious but alive. The ones that were physically present, Sasori and Deidara, weren’t fast enough to stop Naruto from reaching the Kazekage. Shizune followed his lead, now having cover to get closer and assess his injuries. -He’s not dead. Great damage to his chakra coils and neural connections… The pain turned the nerves oversensitive and the extraction forcefully opened the coils… His previous chakra exhaustion didn’t help either. -Shizune gave him a quick scan. -He’ll live, but…

-Don’t worry about it, Shizune-San. -Naruto said. -The future is always uncertain. -he looked at the astral projections, finding the figure with the Rinnegan eyes. -There you are… Madara. -Naruto stared at his swirling purple orbs. -I was right, then. That one was a fake. -he said, startling his allies. -You can’t have the Sharingan and Rinnegan in the same eye. And even if you could, that would mean you defeated the strongest summons, alive for centuries, dozens of times stronger than you. Unlikely.

-You like to make assumptions, don’t you, brat? -Madara mocked him. -You don’t know anything about the Sharingan.

-I know a lot about it. -Naruto crossed his arms. -My godparents and best friend are Uchiha. My uncle has the Rinnegan. I might know more than you… Especially from where this fucking horrible statue really came from. You’re messing with things out of your control. You have no idea of the utter shit you’re trying to do. There’s a reason the Sage of Six Paths didn’t pass the Rinnegan to any of his children. Controlling this statue is a death sentence.

Madara narrowed his eyes. -I’ll concede you know more than what I’d like you to know. But you have no idea of my plans. You didn’t stop anything. I still have the chakra of the Ichibi and soon I will have the Kyuubi as well.

Naruto snorted. -Age has finally caught up with you, old man. If you think Kyuubi is gonna roll over like a dog and ask belly rugs, you’re dead wrong.

- _I like belly rubs._

_-Shut up, Kurama-Nii._

-I’ve captured it before, and I’ll do it again. -Madara insisted, unfazed at his words.

-Yeah… You captured Kyuubi when he was alone. But when he had a Jinchuuriki, you failed. And you will fail again because old furry ball isn’t going anywhere with you.

_-I take offense to being called an old furry ball. My fur is like silk and it smells like the wild forests…_

_-You can be a proudful little shit later, Oniisama. I’m having a battle of wits here._

_-Seems like a battle of bragging over who’s gonna do what, and none of you are doing shit._

_-Baby steps, alright? Stop embarrassing me._

-We’ll see… We’ll see. -Madara grinned like a loon. -Sasori. Deidara. Capture the Kyuubi’s Jinchuuriki. Kill everyone else. Dismissed. -cutting off the chakra, the astral projections disappeared, and the giant statue started to sink into the ground. Thinking quickly, Naruto put a tracking seal using his chains, and a more visible seal that would divert the attention from the one that actually mattered. Sasori and Deidara leaped from the fingers, still bickering over art, tardiness, and respect.

-We need to get Gaara to safety. -Chiyo said, sad eyes glued to her grandson.

-You’re the weakest in our team, but you’re strong enough for this task. -Kakashi looked at Naruto. -The reinforcements will arrive soon. Gai finished his battle and is rushing here. Gaara is our priority and he needs medical care.

Naruto nodded, not even caring that he was being put out of the fight. -Just one thing, Kakashi-sensei. -using the summoning technique once again, this time Naruto called Reiko. -Protect sensei’s back, Reiko-Chan. You know how he overuses his chakra.

-Alright, Naruto-Kun. -she gave a slight nod. -Call Inari-Sama later. She has important information regarding the battle with the false Madara.

Promising to do it, Naruto strapped Gaara’s body to his back using his sash, then shot like a bolt towards Suna, faster than when it was Kiba in Gaara’s place. This time, he wouldn’t arrive too late. He wouldn’t fail another friend. He would protect Gaara, no matter what.

The first time Naruto saw the kid, he felt like being pulled into a tunnel, and dragged towards him, despite the screaming danger. His aquamarine eyes were dulled, and his body was so frail that he never engaged in Taijutsu. He kept his arms crossed and stoic face, sand smoothly moving as if it were water. Gaara looked like he didn’t have a care in the world, but there was no peace inside him. From the beginning, his life had been hard, impossible to relate or understand. Shukaku had been sealed inside him when he was still a baby in his mother’s womb. The amateur sealing job killed his mother and Gaara was born weak and premature, being blamed for Karura’s death.

Jinchuurikis were made for wars and bloodshed, and Gaara was no different, but Suna took it too far. He was raised alone, trained in the shinobi arts by his uncle, the only person that ever showed him love. With too much power and barely any control, the sand was always acting up, hurting people even when Gaara only wanted to help. People looked at him in fear, and no one dared to give him a kind word. Still, Gaara endured. He worked hard to control himself, refused to sleep and give Shukaku control. But his kindness wasn’t welcomed by his father. Jinchuurikis were made for death, not friendships. They had no expectations of marriage and children, white fence house with gardens or peace.

Rasa wanted Gaara to be a monster. He wanted a fearful weapon that would crush their enemies without hesitation, so he killed the love in Gaara’s heart. His uncle, the only person he ever had, was ordered to kill him, and died blaming him for killing his sister. No one bothered to tell Gaara it was a test, a mission, that Yashamaru loved him, that Karura vowed to protect him forever. Rasa wanted a monster, not a son, and a monster he created. However, in his quest for crushing anyone in their path, Suna forgot to tell Gaara who his enemy was. By raising him without love and compassion, they turned themselves into his target, and Gaara realized that no one wanted him anymore. He was such a monster, killing anyone, and suddenly monsters weren’t so useful anymore.

His father wanted him dead, his siblings feared him, his village hated him. All he had was Shukaku, twisting his mind to satisfy his own frustration at the world. They couldn’t kill him, though, because monsters are made to survive anything. So, they acted like he didn’t exist. They ignored the problem, changed lanes when spotted him, sent him on suicide missions, hoping he would just disappear. They stopped seeing him, only using him as a rusty kunai in the bottom of the pouch, the one you couldn’t throw away because you couldn’t get another one.

And yet, Gaara still had love to give. His siblings hadn’t given up on him. A little girl wanted to be his apprentice, even though she already had a sensei. And the more he protected his people, the more they started to like him. He even became Kazekage, despite the Council still trying to get rid of him. Gaara had turned hell into home, and inspired Suna to look beyond the surface. It didn’t hurt that he wasn’t killing people left and right anymore. Looking at the people who disobeyed orders to search for him, Naruto saw the love and respect. Gaara earned that, thirteen-year-old and too young to be Kazekage or not. And Naruto, with tears in his eyes, hoped from the bottom of his heart that no other Jinchuuriki would ever go through what he did.

* * *

**June 26 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

The success in Gaara and Shukaku’s rescue lifted Naruto’s spirit. Deidara had escaped, but he lost an arm, and Sasori had been defeated by the combined efforts of Shizune and Chiyo. The highlight of the mission, however, was Sasori’s cooperation into giving information that could lead to Orochimaru. Apparently, the puppeteer had a sleeper agent in the midst of Orochimaru’s crew, someone who constantly brought him information on his moves, but had no memory of doing it, and as such their intel was trusted. Seeing as Orochimaru held Sasuke as hostage, Tsunade called on his team to meet the spy.

-The Tenchi Bridge is the meeting place. -Tsunade passed them the details. -Sasori is a man that goes straight to the point, no delays or dancing around a subject. However, his death might have compromised whatever technique he used on his spy, and Orochimaru could be planning an ambush.

-I understand. -Yamato, chosen as the captain of the team, answered.

-I want you to ask where is Uchiha Sasuke and where is Orochimaru’s location. If it becomes clear the spy is on Orochimaru’s side, I want you to follow him. -Tsunade’s face became serious. -Do not infiltrate the base unless you are certain that Sasuke is there. This is foremost a Reconnaissance mission. -opening her drawer, the woman retrieved a stack of papers. -This is for you, Sai.

The boy quietly took the papers, not even glancing at them. -What should I do with these, Hokage-Sama?

-This is a list of abilities of all Anbu members. They are real. -she quickly raised her hand to stop questions. -Fuso-Sama worked hard on these. Orochimaru won’t remember anything he sees after the papers are destroyed. This is the seal link that allows you to remotely destroy the papers, and the range is three miles.

-I see. -Sai blinked, understanding the plan. -You wish for me to gain Orochimaru’s interest and be invited to his base. -he said, then glanced at Yamato. -And the reason you chose me is because I was from that place and… -suddenly, he choked, his tongue flaring in burning pain.

-Don’t speak, Sai. -Tsunade raised from her chain. -Open your mouth. -she demanded, then examined his tongue. -You are right, of course. Danzo had deep connections with Orochimaru, and they kept in touch despite his defecting. The old mummy is losing a lot of power and respect in the village. I cut off his funds, he is probably using his own money to run Root. He no longer has access to information, or a pull with the Anbu. Orochimaru will believe if you say Danzo wishes to stage a coup to get rid of me.

As she finished healing his tongue, Sai nodded. -Will I be able of freely speak about him? I can talk about being in Root, as well as Danzo’s activities as a Council Member, but I have never tried to lie about Danzo and Root before.

-We tested the limits of the seal. Danzo wanted lies to protect his actions, he didn’t think about completely forbidding you from mentioning him or Root. This will be our advantage. Orochimaru will be interested, but whether he will believe you is to be seen. Either way, I can’t see him refusing to take you to his base, even if he distrusts you.

Slowly, Sai agreed with her. Yamato, nibbling lips in worry, wasn’t sure. -We should take more experienced shinobi, Hokage-Sama. I agree with Sai’s use, but Naruto and Tenten can’t deal with Orochimaru.

-I am aware of their abilities, Yamato, more than anyone else. As the Hokage and a family member, Naruto tells me about the real level of his skills, and considering that I am Tenten’s mentor, I can vouch for her ability. You have a Chunnin team in your hands, even if Sai was demoted to Gennin due to his MSR results.

Yamato sighed. -I will trust your judgment, Hokage-Sama.

Tsunade, wanting to have some fun, raised her eyebrows. -Oh, you mean you usually don’t?

The poor man stammered, and apologize, while the woman snickered. Shizune, who had been his teammate in Anbu, pursed her lips. -Tsunade-Sama, please stop teasing Yamato. You know he has no sense of humor.

-I… I’ll never forget that, Shizune. -Yamato vowed, seriously, then marched out the door.

-You know… Now taichou will try to be funny and tell us ghost stories… and Dickless is gonna use me as his cuddling pillow because he’s a scared kitty. -Sai said, the smallest of frowns showing he disliked the situation. At the sight of emotion, Tsunade chuckled.

-Cuddles can cure anything, Sai-Kun. -Tsunade smiled. -Are you still calling him Dickless?

-Nicknames are a good way to build friendships. They increase intimacy and trust, also showing that you are well-humored and comfortable with someone else. -the boy read out loud from the booklet in his hand. Tsunade laughed.

-Orochimaru should have had one of those when he was a kid. Maybe he wouldn’t have been such a creep. -she snorted, then turned to Sai. -Right, go ahead. Dickless probably misses you.

-Tsunade-Sama!

-Come on, Shizune! It was fun!

* * *

**June 27 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

Fun wasn’t the word Naruto would choose to describe his interactions with Sai, but they were certainly not standard. While he could pester and tease Tenten, he didn’t call her flat, busty, forehead, pepper, demon, bootylicious… Although he used kitty just because Sai did, and it was an excuse for him to remember her wearing the tiara with cat’s ears of Nekobaa-Sama. Still, Sai seemed to believe that calling someone dickless was a bonding exercise. So, when he was briefed on the mission that could potentially bring Sasuke back, Naruto hoped that it would work because he wanted to get rid of Sai, tragic past or not.

-It’s a shame that damn bikochu couldn’t find Sasuke. -Tenten complained.

-He was doing a good job until Orochimaru found out about it and made sure to personally destroy him. -Yamato defended the bug. -Naruto, is there anyone around us?

-Fifteen miles in radius. Twelve civilians and four children southeast, going further. Five civilians, south-southwest, approaching. Thirteen miles, 3 o’clock, shinobi approaching. -Naruto closed his eyes, then his lips turned into thin lines. -Kabuto. The spy is Kabuto.

Yamato frowned, thinking about the implications. -No ambush from Akatsuki, then. Is Orochimaru with him?

-He’s not on my range, but he might be keeping distance. -Naruto said. -Or suppressing his chakra. He has knowledge of seals, so he might be able to elude me.

-Sai, check it for me. -Yamato ordered, and the boy drew several rats that scattered ahead. -If you find him, don’t talk to us. Approach him. Naruto will know what you’re doing.

-Seven miles. -Naruto warned and Yamato used his Wood Release to create a copy of Sasori’s puppet, Hiruko, which he sent ahead to act like the man, while he stayed back. -Two miles. Orochimaru just entered my range. He’s not fully suppressing his chakra.

-In position. -at Yamato’s orders, Tenten used the Camouflage Technique and jumped in a branch. Naruto crouched behind a thick bush, while Yamato merged with a tree. Sai, the furthest from them, used the same technique as Tenten, coupled with a Genjutsu to hide his scent. On the bridge, Hiruko walked forward, then stopped at the middle.

It didn’t take long for Kabuto to show himself, covered in a dark gray cape with hood. Orochimaru kept himself eight miles away, which was the range Naruto told everyone he could reach. That action made it more likely that the man was hiding from Naruto, not Kabuto, which meant the two were planning on ambushing Sasori and Orochimaru was aware of Naruto’s presence nearby.

-Yakushi Kabuto.

-Sasori-Sama. It’s been five years. -the man answered.

-Were you followed? -Hiruko went straight to business.

-No. We are alone. -as Kabuto lied, Naruto immediately felt it.

-He knows Orochimaru is around. It’s an ambush for Sasori. -Naruto spoke on his communicator, not expecting an answer.

-How are you feeling?

-I’m still not over that strange feeling. Ever since you freed me from your technique, and I remembered who I was again… my head is confused and heavy. -Kabuto made a show of looking vulnerable.

-I have a few questions for you.

-Make it quick, please, I don’t have much time. I risked my life to meet you without letting Orochimaru know.

-You know I don’t waste time. -Yamato’s wood construct, pretending to be Hiruko, said. -Where is Uchiha Sasuke and Orochimaru’s hideout?

Kabuto looked away, but despite not showing any emotions, Naruto felt he was curious and distrustful. -Orochimaru has several hideouts. We move to a different one every week, but there are a few in other countries. He has several of spies acting as his eyes and ears everywhere. There are a lot of ways for someone to get close. -the more he spoke, the more Naruto realized Kabuto wasn’t revealing anything. -But they’re not easy to find.

-Where is he now?

-Right now, Orochimaru is in a small island in a lake a few miles from here. We’ll move again in three days.

-He’s lying. -Naruto said. -They will move in three days, but the hideout is not where he is saying it is.

-Uchiha Sasuke is also there. -Kabuto added.

-I can’t say if he’s lying. -Naruto said.

-So, Uchiha Sasuke is with Orochimaru in his current hideout? -Hiruko insisted.

-Yes. -Kabuto answered.

-It’s the truth. -Naruto quickly said, a relieved breath leaving his lips, only to die in a gasp. -Orochimaru is moving, taichou. He’s fast.

-Don’t worry. The puppet is just a clone. -Yamato calmed him down. -Sai, you know what to do.

-Yes, taichou. -the boy answered.

-He slowed down. He’s just walking now.

-By the way… -Kabuto returned to speak after a while. -We need to talk about the orders you gave me.

-Be quick. -Hiruko said, not willing to reveal his lack of knowledge.

-Even after the change, Orochimaru uses a protection technique in his discarded body. Due to that, I couldn’t analyze the cell’s structure like you told me to. -Kabuto said.

Yamato, acting on the knowledge that Sasori hated to waste his time, showed his displeasure. -You’re wasting my time, Kabuto. I gave you time enough to do it.

-I’m sorry, Sasori-Sama, but I couldn’t…

-Save it. -Hiruko cut him off. -I have places to be. Do you have anything else to say?

-No. -Kabuto nodded. -I hope you brought that item you promised me. If I take any longer, Orochimaru will really kill me.

-He moved! -Naruto shouted in a whisper. In the blink of an eye, Orochimaru appeared behind Kabuto in the bridge.

-What an interesting conversation. -he said. -I hope you don’t mind me joining. -as the snake tried to trap Kabuto, he jumped upwards, landing by Hiruko’s side, still pretending to be loyal to Sasori.

-I remember those clothes… -Orochimaru started to talk. -So many memories… So, did you follow Kabuto? I just wanted to thank you. After all, you sent me the kid and he has been very useful. Any technique I developed usually spent more than a hundred human subjects during the tests. But thanks to your spy’s medic-nin abilities, I have been reusing the same subjects several times. -he chuckled, and Naruto clenched his fist, thinking about Sasuke. -I’m just not sure of why volunteers are so hard to find.

As Yamato thought about how to deal with the two, Kabuto made his move, coating his hand in chakra scalpels and destroying Hiruko. The wood clone jumped backwards, then replaced himself with a Wood Substitution to give credit to him being the real body.

-Wood? Oh, so that’s you. -Orochimaru gave a pleased smile.

-Orochimaru-Sama, is that Sasori’s real shape? -Kabuto asked, revealing his true affiliation.

-Sasori? Of course, not. Kabuto, you were his loyal subordinate all this time and never saw his real face?

-He’s always hiding behind his creepy dolls. -Kabuto answered. -Who are you? The plan was to come and kill Sasori. Your presence changes things.

-I’ll tell you all about this man later, Kabuto. -Orochimaru grinned. -Now, why don’t you signal your three little rats? It’s time for us to have fun.

Seeing as their positions were discovered, Yamato signaled the three to go for the bridge, still hiding his real body to ambush Orochimaru. Naruto, Sai and Tenten flickered next to their captain, in position to charge. -You again… Kyuubi. -the snake man’s grin widened, remembering Naruto’s interference in the Chunnin Exams. Back then, he killed a summon with a single blow and suppressed Sasuke’s mark to the point the cursed seal was completely under control. -Now I can find out who got stronger. -Orochimaru taunted him. -You or Sasuke-Kun.

Naruto’s eyes immediately turned red, the first sign of Kurama’s chakra flowing through him. Anger was always a trigger because it resonated with Kurama’s own feelings. The animal instincts were taking over, and Naruto could see things clearly, hear the snakes hissing inside the man’s sleeves, but at the same he was losing his train of thoughts. It was hard to grasp the focus of their mission; all he saw was the man who took his most precious person from him. -Give him back. Give Sasuke back, Orochimaru. -he growled.

-Give him back? Right when things are going so fine! -he chuckled. -Sasuke-Kun has improved so much! He’s growing so fast, so strong… A fascinating subject.

Naruto’s red eyes widened in horror, replaying Orochimaru’s earlier praises of Kabuto: “Now I can use the same subjects several times.” -What did you do to him? -his claws twitched, wanting some to rip, to tear, to sink and pull… flesh, limbs, bones…

-If you really wanna know about Sasuke, you’re gonna have to rip it out of me. -Orochimaru taunted him, unaware of Naruto’s rage boiling underneath. The bridge’s platform broke under the teen’s feet when he lunged forward, and his claws scratched deep into Orochimaru’s face. Kabuto and the snake man jumped back as soon as they felt the danger in the air, and the bridge’s rails on the left side broke with the sudden burst of power. The red chakra soon started to seep out of Naruto’s body, blanketing him like a cloak. Kurama tried to used Naruto’s chakra to filter his own and diminish the damage, but the blonde seemed far from caring about getting hurt.

Orochimaru, who had been thrown back several feet, was now returning to the bridge, chuckling. Half his face was hanging, like dead skin being shed. Underneath, pale blue hair could be seen, a trace of his current vessel. Now on all fours, Naruto took deep breaths, realizing that damage could have easily reached his teammates. He tried to calm himself as he watched Orochimaru healing his face and mulled over strategies to take him down.

-So that’s why they put him as your watch dog. -the snake laughed, staring at Yamato.

-What do you mean, Orochimaru-Sama? -Kabuto asked. -Who is this man, after all?

-He was another one of my experiments… -Orochimaru started to talk. -Konoha is so ungrateful to me. I studied the Shodaime’s cells, trying to replicate his Mokuton abilities that allowed to control tailed beast. I implanted his DNA in organs and transplanted them into children. They died, one after the other… That’s when I was found out due to other experiments. I had to leave everything behind, so I assumed all the subjects died. -he grinned, studying Yamato. -But seeing you here… I guess I was wrong.

-So, this man can use the same techniques as the Shodaime Hokage? -Kabuto’s eyes glinted in curiosity.

-Isn’t that fascinating, Kabuto? But I’m more interested in Sasuke-Kun. Maybe we can test his strength against Naruto in the near future.

Naruto growled, outraged that Orochimaru thought he could ever turn Sasuke against him. -You don’t own him. -his deep voice spoke, and the first tail appeared. -Sasuke doesn’t belong to you. -he continued to speak, wanting nothing more than to tear the man from limb to limb, turn him inside out, piss on his entrails, then set him on fire.

-Naruto… -Tenten tried to get his attention, seeing as his body was changing. His canines had always been visibly long, but now they reached past his lips, looking sharp as knives. The other teeth, usually just a little bit thicker than human ones, were now growing longer and pointier. The bones on his hands also lengthened, letting out a painful loud cracking sound as the fingers turned stronger and the claws grew thicker.

-Don’t talk about him. -Naruto locked his eyes into the man. -Don’t talk about Sasuke as if you own him. Especially not in front of me, fucking filth! -he growled, and his voice sent ugly shivers through Tenten’s body, even though she was the one more used to feeling Kurama’s chakra on a daily basis.

The second tail suddenly formed, and they lashed out violently, destroying the bridge’s body bit by bit, turning the soft breeze into an untamed mess of wind and hot chakra that pushed everyone away from him. As it grew stronger, tree trunks swayed, threatening to be ripped from the ground. Inside him, Kurama was shaking, yearning for some real action. Naruto struggled to compress the chakra back into himself so it wouldn’t hurt his allies while the second tail finished stabilizing.

- _Don’t go all out, kit. I don’t wanna hear Kushina nagging me about my chakra hurting you. -_ Kurama warned him, even though he would love nothing more than go all out and destroy a few mountains in the process.

- _Don’t worry… I won’t go beyond three. That’s all I can take, anyway. But it’s enough to beat this little shit into retreat and lead us straight to Sasuke._

_-You’re still following the plan, squirt?_

_-It’s my only chance. I am bringing Sasuke back this time. I won’t fail._

The first move came from Kabuto, who thought Naruto was fighting the foreign chakra, too distracted of his surroundings. Using his strategic position behind the blonde, he ran forward with a chakra scalpel, but the teen was far from lost to the world. Naruto only had to turn his head back and release a warning shout, and the chakra obeyed him, lashing with a wave of destructiveness that broke a piece of the bridge and sent Kabuto nearly a mile away. The bridge broke in the middle and started to fall down. Orochimaru had been hit the worse: Naruto had compressed his attack into Kabuto, trying not to hit his team, but the chakra lashing out at his back had hit the snake man in full, and he had lost an arm.

Seeing his subordinate out of the fight, Orochimaru retreated back into the woods, hoping the bridge would be enough to put distance between him and his enemies while he regained advantage in the fight. Naruto, however, was unwilling to wait for him. Elongating his limbs with chakra, he jumped to the other side, following the man. To his utmost disgust, a new body simply appeared from Orochimaru’s mouth, covered in something slimy, limbs intact. Naruto knew the basics of his technique: he could take someone’s body and absorb their abilities into his soul, and that could allow him to live forever, as long as he kept jumping bodies. However, he didn’t understand how he could shed a body like a skin, being reborn, if his soul were the one being transferred.

Either way, he was fighting an incognita, a man that couldn’t give his all on his last fight and had still left unscathed. Naruto struggled to keep a lid on his anger, knowing that it could trigger another tail appearing. He wasn’t keen on having his skin peeled off and burned or losing his consciousness from the pain. Still, his enemy was right there, and by the words in his earpiece, Sai was keeping enough distance from the fight, so Naruto could take all of his big guns.

-Is that all you have? -Orochimaru taunted him. -Is that all a Jinchuuriki has? How… disappointing. You’re nowhere near Sasuke-Kun…

-Shut up! Don’t say his name, you fucking cockroach. You keep crawling under and out of rocks, leaving destruction wherever you go. You don’t even have a reason; you don’t have a goal. Knowing all Ninjutsu? That’s pathetic, just an excuse to linger around, hiding behind pawns and needless cruelty. How would you know what true strength is? You have no idea! You, the big scary boogey-man, so scared of dying like mommy and daddy… -Naruto’s smirk turned into an ugly sadistic grin, eyes glinting with malice, body shivering with the pleasure of messing with his enemy’s emotions. -You just want attention, you want to be noticed, you’re scared of being forgotten… -Naruto laughed, a shrill sound like a fox’s scream. -Konoha should have paid you therapy sessions. All your issues would have been solved with a few hugs here and there… Is that what you need, Orochi? A pat in the back, a little hug…

-You don’t know what you’re talking about, brat. -Orochimaru grinded his teeth. -You don’t know anything about me or my goals.

-I know a lot about you… -Naruto swished his tails, cleaning the vegetation behind him. He wouldn’t give Orochimaru a place to hide or run. -I know you were scared of dying like your parents. Being forgotten. You wanted to be immortal, but your memory was tainted in Konoha… You weren’t good enough for becoming Hokage, or strong enough to kill your sensei. You ran between the rocks like a common snake and plotted to destroy the place that didn’t want to perpetuate your memory. Since you couldn’t be remembered anymore, you decided to become immortal, so you could make them relieve again and again that you were alive, and they were dying.

Orochimaru chuckled. -Maybe those words were true a long time ago. But right now, I am…

-Scared, that’s what you are. -Naruto interrupted him, mockingly. -You didn’t know your purpose; you didn’t understand why you were alive. Was it only to die? Were all things born just to die? -he repeated the words that Orochimaru had told Anko as a child. -You refused to disappear… but others were useless. They would make part of the world, live and die, so you could use them how you saw fit, right? -Naruto slashed again, this time adding wind chakra to cut through the landscape. -You thought you could use Sasuke too. You tried to make him choose you, but he’s not a scared baby like you, so you took him. -he growled, eyes turning completely red. -You took him from me and you’re gonna pay, you fucking piece of trash!

He readied himself, knowing that in this form he could use a bijuudama safely if he needed, but that it would take time. Either way, he started to gather chakra around him. Orochimaru, hoping to stop whatever thing he was planning, opened his mouth wide. A multitude of snakes appeared, a group big enough to swarm Naruto just by sheer numbers with swords in place of tongues and venom dripping from the blade. Laughing, Naruto jumped, then descended upon the ground with two solid punches of red chakra.

The snakes shriveled under the scorching heat, the pressure from the blow so strong that most of them exploded, rendering the attack useless, as Naruto continued to mold chakra. Not wanting to waste time, the blonde launched a second attack to keep Orochimaru on his toes. Using both arms to pound the ground once again, he inserted chakra limbs under the earth, emerging them just in time for the man to evade. However, being made of chakra, the arms and hands continued to follow him, wrecking the landscape around them. When Orochimaru got tired of running away and decided to attack him with a huge snake, the animal shriveled and died upon contact. Seeing as he was trapped in place, Orochimaru once again abandoned his body, leaving the carcass to be destroyed, then shot ahead in the ground, moving at high speeds like a snake towards Naruto.

Letting him get close, Naruto laughed when the man punched him in the face. Kurama’s chakra burned his knuckles, and out of the chakra cloak, a second “Naruto” emerged, a clawed hand cutting his body in half by his midsection. In unison, the upper and lower half released snakes that met each other in midair and connected the body into a single piece again. Even though he looked fine and without scratches, Naruto could feel his body was weaker than before and those techniques demanded big amounts of chakra. He was far from tired, not even sweating, but that didn’t mean he was unfazed, especially by the look of utter concentration on his face.

Feeling ready, Naruto finally released the gathered chakra in the air, shaped like blue and red bubbles. Curling his tails to help shaping them together, Naruto concentrated the bubbles into a bigger purple ball, then condensed it as much as he could into a tiny ball, small enough to be eaten. The sheer power it took to keep the ball in shape was enough to crack the ground under his feet, and Orochimaru took that as a sign to get as far as he could. When Naruto finally swallowed the chakra ball, the ground caved in more, creating a small crater, while the teen contained the heavy mass inside his body.

As soon as Naruto released it, Orochimaru summoned the Three Rashomon. They were giant gates of 30 meters high by 25 meters wide and 20 meters thick, with ugly demonic faces. The beam of red light that left the blonde’s mouth cut cleanly through everything in its path, but when it met the resistance of the first gate, it expanded into a hulking size that not only pushed them back, but also destroyed them in the blink of an eye. At the end of the line, Orochimaru was thrown into a heap of twisted bones and limbs. However, he was far from dead, and when Naruto felt his incoming attack from beneath the earth, he concentrated Kurama’s chakra in the point of contact. From the man’s throat, Kusanagi grew in length, dragging Naruto miles backwards to the Tenchi Bridge. Struggling, Naruto held tight into the powerful sword, then bat it aside, hoping to cut Kabuto in half in the process.

Feeling the strain in his body, Naruto readied his last blow, one that would hopefully convince Orochimaru to run with tails between his legs. Bringing the communicator close to his lips, Naruto whispered. -Take cover, Sai. Your chance is about to come. -he slapped his hands together, then released the Gale Palm into a wide beam of wind that cut a clean path through the woods right before expanding and pushing everything backwards.

Naruto fell, pretending to be gasping and struggling to gain control back. As Kabuto saw this, he took his opportunity to flee towards his master, and Naruto laid back, motioning for Tenten to get closer. -For all that’s sacred, Tenten, I swear I was ran over by Choji.

Laughing to cover her nerves, the girl kneeled by his side, hands glowing green. -And I swear it’s worse. Why did you have to go all out? -she choked when she saw the full extent of his injuries. His skin was burning and sensitive like he spent three days in Suna’s scorching sun. Small patches of white skin showed that he was already healing, but there was barely anything unharmed. By what she could feel, his chakra coils were burned open in the process as well. -You shouldn’t…

-I wasn’t going all out. Kurama-Nii would have shouted obscenities in my head for weeks, then grounded me with images of a world without ramen… -Naruto moaned in despair. Tenten stopped the healing to hug him tight.

-Don’t fucking do that anymore. Not unless it won’t hurt you. Promise me, knucklehead.

-You know I don’t do promises, Tenten. -he closed his eyes. -But I doubt I’ll need to use it again so soon. After we get Sasuke back… I won’t need it. You guys always have my back, after all.

Surprising the soul out of him, Tenten leaned to kiss his cheek, long and softly. -You utter dipshit. Don’t die on me. Ever. -then, taking pity on him, she knocked him out.

* * *

**June 28 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

When Naruto woke up again, they were in a house built by Yamato. There was tea, onigiri, peeled oranges and dango sticks. Tenten was still tending to his injuries while Yamato was marking things in several different maps. As he stirred awake, his teammate started shoving water down his throat, then helped him sit up, using her body to lean on. She gave him the oranges first, and while he ate, she healed his back.

-You’re good now. I’m just being overbearing. -she told him, then gave him four onigiri and a bamboo cup of tea. -Eat it up. You won’t have the dango otherwise.

Playfully, Naruto stuck out his tongue. Yamato, seeing as he was awake, started to talk.

-The seeds I put in Sai’s food paid off. I have his location. A Wood clone is doing reconnaissance right now, but I’m not a good sensor like you.

-How long have I been out?

-Eight hours. -Tenten answered. -Kabuto said they would leave in three days. They might maintain the schedule considering that he gave us a fake hideout location.

-He’s cautious and he knows I’m a sensor. -Naruto tsked. -If I were him, I’d be moving sooner. Where are we, by the way?

-Still in Kusa. -Yamato answered. -Orochimaru’s place is northwest, close to the Land of Earth. Not many places to hide, just dry trees, rock formations and caves.

-He likes underground… just like a snake. -Naruto said. -What is the plan, taichou?

Tenten refilled his cup with more tea, then pulled a map closer to them. -This is where we are. -Yamato pointed at the riverbanks. -Following the river, we’ll turn twenty-one miles to west, then follow the wheat field another four miles. When the wheat field ends, we’ll meet with my Wood clone. -Yamato pulled a map that he seemed to be drawing by hand. -This is the entrance. This rock formation opens to show a door to the underground, just like you said. -Yamato frowned. -There’s no way to enter through the same door. My clone has been prodding the rocks around, growing roots to soften the earth so we can get inside. But the entrance is going to depend on you. Sai has a reverse summoning seal, as long as we are inside Orochimaru’s place, the barriers won’t stop him from being moved.

-Which means we have to go straight to Sasuke because he doesn’t have that seal. -Naruto concluded. -How are we getting out?

-Actually, that part is on you. -Tenten said. -Remember when you told me you could reverse summon yourself to the Haven of Foxes? -at this, Naruto understood her plan. -Can you take others with you?

-If I explain first, yes, otherwise they go straight to… the dungeons. -he winced. -It’s not a death sentence, but it’s not a nice place to be.

-My only questions is where this place is. -Tenten shifted. -I mean, is it close to Fire Country?

-It’s… tricky.

-No jokes, please, Naruto. -Tenten chided him.

-I’m being serious here. -he defended himself. -It’s called the Land of Tricksters. If you go through Wind Country, you’re gonna enter the tanuki’s place. If you go through Forest Country, you’re gonna enter the coyote’s place. I know that somewhere between Fire and River Country, you can find the foxes, but I never used any of those entrances. I was always returned to where I summoned myself from. Anyone who finds those entrances have their memories altered, regardless of having a contract with them. Only the summons know.

-Do you think they can send us back to Konoha? -Tenten asked, hopeful.

-For me? Yes, but that’s only because of Kurama-Nii. Karin would probably be dropped in another continent and Honoka would be sent to another dimension.

-Dimension? -Yamato inquired.

-Please, don’t ask. -Tenten begged. -Seals. They got him crazy.

Yamato chuckled. -Alright. We have our plan. Let’s stick to it, and hopefully bring everyone alive. If we’re lucky, we’ll leave the place without revealing ourselves and Konoha can send a team to destroy everything.

Naruto tried to stick with the plan. He really did. Sai would be in danger if they failed. Sasuke would probably become the next vessel sooner than expected. Yamato could be captured and experimented on again. All of them could die. He wanted to follow the plan.

However, the moment he felt Sasuke’s chakra, his legs locked in place. It was nearly a year since he last felt his presence. It was comforting to smell his clothes and pretend he was there, but his chakra had always been Naruto’s beacon. He searched for it in the morning and continued to feel for it until he felt asleep. His being was constantly enveloped by his powerful, stubborn, sharp, and steady chakra. Sasuke had been cut off from him, and Naruto never realized he had been suffering withdraw until he was thrown straight into it, sinking from head to toe.

He whined, feeling an acute pain that was bearing on physical. Digging his claws on the ground, Naruto held back his tears and bit his quivering lips to ground himself. There was no need to bull his way through rocks and traps, there was no rush either. He just had to find the place where his presence was the strongest and…

-Found it. -flickering away while pulling Yamato and Tenten along, Naruto pointed at the ground. -Underneath. Two floors down. He’s… sleeping.

He had no idea of when Tenten’s hand glued to his, but her cool and fresh presence calmed him enough to wait for Yamato to work his magic. -We’ll be together soon. -she told him, and Naruto nodded fervently.

-Then I’m gonna slap seals on the entire village and lock it down. Build some decent gates. That Rashomon gave me some ideas… What sort of hidden village can be found by civilians? We’re gonna upgrade security and no one is gonna abduct Sasu-Chan again.

Tenten suppressed her giggle. -Sasu-Chan?

Naruto blushed, lowering his head. -He lets me call him that… only when we’re alone.

-I bet he calls you Naru-Chan. -Tenten teased him back, hoping Naruto would calm down by the time they were ready to infiltrate the place.

-Everyone calls me that. -the blonde gave a little pout. -It’s not special. But I’m the only one who can call him Sasu-Chan.

-Alright then… let’s get your Sasu-Chan back. -with a reaffirming pressure on his hand, Tenten let go of him and took out her chakram discs. Naruto kept his hands bare in case he needed to carry Sasuke, and Yamato had a kunai ready.

-We’ll be infiltrating in a few seconds. Have you located Sai? -Yamato reminded Naruto, knowing he had been too wrapped up into Sasuke to notice anything else. Unashamed, Naruto searched for his teammate, locating him quickly.

-Five floors down. By himself. He is not restrained and free for extraction. -Naruto relayed.

-Alright. We’ll go to the first floor, summon Sai, then break into the second and get Sasuke. Don’t forget activating the seal in the papers before leaving. -with orders clear, Yamato finished caving a hole in the ground, and they jumped in it.

Naruto immediately checked the room for traps that activated on the presence of chakra, finding none. The place was bare, covered in a thick layer of dust, showing its lack of use. Checking Orochimaru and Kabuto’s location once again, Naruto opened the special scroll with Sai’s chakra stored, then performed the summoning technique, drawing on his teammate’s chakra. Without any resistance, Sai appeared on top of the scroll, a little dizzy but overall unharmed.

-Report. -Yamato ordered.

-He’s interested and already making plans. -Sai said. -I’m supposed to be with him for another week before he sends me back to Danzo asking for details of their plan. I didn’t ask about our target in order to keep suspicions off me.

-Good job, Sai. -Yamato gave him a new earpiece and communicator. -We’ll be extracting Sasuke now. Tenten.

The girl nodded, then started to place the Genjutsu in place, muffling any sounds. Using her chakram, she cut a clean circle in the ground, and Yamato quickly used his Mokuton to gather the rocks, preventing them from falling and sending vibrations. -Check for traps, Naruto and Sai. -Yamato said.

Naruto did his part, knowing Orochimaru was knowledgeable with seals. Sensing nothing of the sort, he gave the signal to Sai, who sent his paint rats to scout for physical traps. -Everything is clear. -Sai said.

-The only security is that the room dampens the use of chakra. -Naruto told them.

-He must have done something else to ensure Sasuke wouldn’t run away. -Yamato frowned. -I’ll go first.

One by one, they entered Sasuke’s room. Naruto was instantly drawn towards him, a slim figure wrapped in blankets, laying on the cold floor. His breath was even, and he didn’t stir at all. In his hands, iron gloves stopped him from curling his fingers, probably so he wouldn’t use hand seals. Around his eyes, bandages with suppressing seals were covering them. Naruto knelt by his side, shaking him awake.

-Sasu… Wake up. -he whispered in his ear. Sasuke groaned, weakly pushing him away. -Stop it, bastard. It’s me. We come to get you, so be quiet, alright? I’m gonna take off the bandages. -slowly, Naruto did as he promised, continuing to talk so he would keep calm. -Open your eyes, Sasu-Chan. -Naruto put a hand on his cheek, and watched as Sasuke cutely frowned, opening his beautiful black eyes. -Missed me?

Sasuke blinked, trying to move. -Real? -he asked, throat scratching and cutting off his words.

-Of course, I’m real, bastard. Your brain is not creative enough to dream someone as cute as me. -Naruto answered him. Sasuke’s eyes widened and his lips quivered.

-Naru… You came. -the boy lunged at him, shaking and crying, holding him tight enough to break bones, but Naruto endured. Sasuke was a strong bastard that nothing could faze, not even scary ghosts and lack of ramen, so seeing him cry and shake like a leaf, showing affections and weakness in front of other people… it was enough to send his protective instincts into overdrive.

-I’m here. -he answered, finally smiling.

Disentangling from the hug just a bit, Sasuke smiled back. -Took you long enough, dipshit.

-You know how it is… There was this black cat…

Sasuke chuckled, still not believing it was real. -I missed you. -he said. -Can’t believe I missed your annoying loud voice, and miso ramen, and Tenten giving me shit for appreciating some fine legs… -he pouted at the end.

-You can appreciate them later. -Tenten intruded in their talk, flashing a big smile at Sasuke. -But now we have to go. Can you walk? Do you have any injuries?

-I’m not hurt right now. -he said, and she narrowed her eyes at the chosen words. -I can walk, but I can’t use techniques. The most I can do is control my chakra flow. -he raised his hands, showing the iron gloves. -Fucking seals.

-Hey, don’t hate the seal, hate the seal user. And not me. -Naruto raised his hands in defense at Sasuke’s directed scowl.

-Are we gonna crawl out of this hole today? And who’s the weirdo? -he pointed at Sai.

-That’s Sai. -Tenten said. -He is emotionally stunted, even worse than Itachi-San.

-Nisan! -Sasuke suddenly remembered his brother. -Is he…

-Not here. -Naruto said. -But your clan declared war on Oto and nearly caused war with Suna because of your abduction. He left Anbu, by the way, so you two will have some time together from now on. -Naruto talked as he observed the seals in the gloves. -I recognize a few things, but it’s above my skill level. Obaasan will know what to do. -he turned to Yamato. -Taichou, I’m gonna activate the destruction seal now. -he warned the man. -Everyone grab a piece of me.

-I bet he waited his whole life to say that. -Tenten whispered to Sasuke, and they snickered together.

-No ganging up on me now. -Naruto inserted chakra in the open scroll. The array turned red, then hissed as it burned away. -Done. Let’s go now. -quickly, they jumped outside the hideout, then Naruto performed the reverse summoning, whisking the team away.

The world turned into a tunnel with strong, cold wind currents. When it finally stopped, they were standing by Konoha’s gates and Inari’s blue tails were waving goodbye before she disappeared into smoke. -That was fast. -Tenten observed.

-We’re home. -Naruto hugged Sasuke, twirling him around in the air. -We’re home, Sasu-Chan!

-I know! Put me down, dipshit!

* * *

**June 29 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

Sasuke’s arrival had the village in uproar. He had been locked in the hospital under Tsunade’s care with at least half his clan guarding the place and his team’s stubborn place in the other corner of the room. Naruto and Tenten had threatened to spill all of Tsunade’s hiding spots of alcohol to Shizune, and she compromised by letting them stay, as long as they didn’t hover. As she performed her medical duties, Inoichi interrogated Sasuke on his year as a captive.

Orochimaru had kept him in a room that suppressed his chakra when he needed to sleep. The iron gloves had been an addition because he tried to use the Mangekyo to escape. During the day he was “trained” to get stronger, seeing as Orochimaru planned on making full use of his abilities once he took over his body. The training consisted of throwing Sasuke inside a cell with prisoners that were promised freedom if they killed him. At first, when Sasuke was inevitably going to die, Orochimaru saved him just in time and punished him with Genjutsu pills that showed him horrible things. When he started to win, the snake man initiated his experiments on his body, making him immune to all sorts of poisons, forcefully draining his chakra with pills that expanded his pathway faster than it could heal, stimulating the painful growth of chakra in the process.

The only part that Sasuke didn’t hate was Kenjutsu training. Orochimaru never got in the same room as Sasuke unless his Sharingan was deactivated, and he never trained him in person. He gave him scrolls and books with explanations that he wrote in the margins, but when a more hands on approach was required, he sent someone else. Sasuke only saw Kabuto when it was time to get experimented or healed. What shocked all of them was that Orochimaru had managed to mingle the three big bloodlines of Hyuuga, Uchiha and Senju, recreating the chakra of the Otsutsuki clan. Not stopping there, he added chakra that he surreptitiously collected from all tailed beasts, replicating the special chakra of Kaguya, the being who brought that sort of power to their world.

-I destroyed all his research and samples. -Sasuke confessed. -I was ready to die for it, but I knew if he managed to advance his research, no one would stop him. I wanted to protect my clan, friends, and the village.

-You did right, Sasuke. -Tsunade said when he got too quiet.

Sasuke coughed, clearing his throat, then pointed at a large scar that crossed his chest. -That’s when I got this one. He tried to crush my heart in his hand… I guess he changed his mind in the end. After all, I was still there…

-Still there? -Inoichi inquired. -Why would that appease him?

-Because he inserted Kaguya’s chakra in me. -Sasuke said. -He was trying to awaken the Rinne Sharingan.

At this, Tsunade blanched and sat in a chair, staring at Sasuke as if he grew a second head.

-What is that? -Inoichi asked, looking at Tsunade for guidance, but she was far from being talkative. Sasuke started to talk, hoping she wouldn’t deem him too dangerous and lock him away.

-The spiritual force was Indra’s inheritance from Otsutsuki Hagoromo, and it presented itself in the Sharingan of the Uchiha. The life force was Asura’s inheritance, and it presented itself in the great strength of chakra of the Senju, sometimes even resulting in the Mokuton. -Sasuke talked about the common knowledge. -The two lineages had never mingled before, so no one knew their result was the Rinnegan, until Uzumaki Nagato. He was a natural occurrence, not an experiment, so he has Rinnegan in both eyes. The people who tried to experiment and gain the Rinnegan through unnatural means… they only awakened one Rinnegan. Still, the unnatural process results in the strongest match. The Sharingan can grant the power of the Mangekyo, and the Rinnegan can control gravity, chakra and even death. At a cost, of course.

-So…

-That’s not the Rinne Sharingan. -Sasuke continued to speak. -When a person has those different eyes, each one has different abilities. You can’t control Amaterasu with your Rinnegan or use Genjutsu with it. You also can’t control gravity with the Sharingan or read people’s soul or bring them back to life. The Rinne Sharingan combines all their abilities together. It was the predecessor of these two dojutsu, and it was awakened because Kaguya, the first Byakugan user on Earth, ate the fruit of the chakra tree. -he sighed. -You know about the Ten-Tails, right? When all the tailed beasts are put together, it creates a different chakra… when that chakra mingled with Otsutsuki’s… that’s when Kaguya awakened the Rinne Sharingan.

-And now you have it? -Inoichi asked, wary.

-No. -Sasuke denied. -Orochimaru inserted that chakra on me, but the effect is slow. It’s gonna change my DNA slowly, but it’s supposed to take decades… I’m not sure what he was thinking. He wanted to use me as his vessel, why wait so long…

-Curiosity was his greatest and worse trait. -Tsunade explained. -If he had the ability to recreate someone strong enough to be considered a god, he would have done it, even if it meant his death. -she frowned. -So, you have the potential of awakening the Rinne Sharingan because of Kaguya chakra’s replication?

-Yes.

-What about the Byakugan? The Rinnegan and Sharingan were awakened when Kaguya ate the fruit of the chakra tree, right? But the Byakugan came from the Otsutsuki as well.

-Am I gonna have a third eye? -Sasuke asked, wary. -That would really kill my style.

At the corner of the room, Naruto and Tenten burst into snickers, only stopping when Tsunade leveled her glare on them. -Did Orochimaru say anything about it?

-He told me once the Byakugan could widen the reach of Genjutsu, but he never seemed interested in what it could do. He also never talked about getting a vessel from the Hyuuga either. -Sasuke shrugged. -But maybe… Maybe there was something else needed to get the Byakugan. Who knows? The Hyuuga have been marrying between themselves, they kept their lineage pure enough that we don’t know what it takes to be born with the potential of awakening it.

-Maybe… -Tsunade frowned. -The only thing we know is that the Byakugan is a pure dojutsu, seemingly unrelated to the others, and that both Rinnegan and Sharingan were the result of Otsutsuki chakra mingled with the Ten-Tails. It’s a unique set of conditions. Perhaps the Byakugan is the final ingredient to awaken the Rinne Sharingan. -the silence stretched for a while, making Sasuke anxious.

-Honestly, I just want some tomato soup and see my family. -he finally talked. -I don’t know anything else about his activities. He didn’t trust me, especially because of this. -Sasuke pointed at his suppressed cursed mark. -By the way, when am I getting this thing off me?

-Soon. -Tsunade answered him. -Now that you’re here I can assess your recovery chances with Fuso-Sama. Hopefully, by the end of the month, you’ll be free of it. You’re free to go. I gave you the month as free time. Congratulations and welcome home. -she turned to Naruto and Tenten. -You two, out of my hospital. -without further words, she grabbed the two by their clothes and threw them outside the windows. -Nothing like attempted murder of insolent brats to get my blood pumping!

* * *

**July 1 st of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

The resting month turned out to be a nightmare for Sasuke. He couldn’t go anywhere without an escort, there were guards outside his window, his bedroom door, around the compound and more. He only had privacy when he was using the bathroom, and that was only because he put sound Genjutsu around it. His brother had put Shisui as his personal babysitter, even when he was visiting Naruto, which was all the time, because the blonde was the only person allowed to hover over him. His fan club had gotten bigger and they were weaving tales of tragic love, confessing their feelings in the open street, even trying to attack Tenten for being a girl, as if gender mattered to him. Sasuke was close to defecting the village just to get some peace, so he begged Tsunade to cut his vacation short and give him something, anything, even a D-Rank mission, or he would start ripping off his hair.

-I can’t stand anymore. Everyone is going crazy like I’m some sort of toddler… It’s worse than when Hinata-Chan was kidnapped. At least she could go to bathroom without someone listening behind the door for her well-being. -he pledged to the Hokage, who was snickering behind her papers.

-I suppose I can put you to good use before your surgery. -Tsunade took pity on him. -There’s not much to do but seeing as Akatsuki has been hovering the village too much lately, I’ll send Naruto with you as well. Here. -she delivered him a scroll. -Immediate leave. Have fun, brat.

-Thank you, Hokage-Obaasama. -Sasuke bowed, then flickered away before she could throw a chair at him. He leaped through the roofs and trees with freedom, laughing and scaring people off.

-Who did you kill this time? -Naruto questioned his friend once he arrived.

-We have a mission, dipshit! -he opened his arms. -Freedom, at last. Where’s Tenten?

-Healing some bird that broke its wing. -he pointed at the back of his house. -You know that jumpsuit doesn’t fit you anymore. You grew taller.

Sasuke looked at himself. As soon as he was free of Orochimaru, he set his clothes on fire, and dug his old spare jumpsuit from the bottom of his suspiciously messy wardrobe. However, Naruto was right. The piece once reached his mid-tight, but now it was shorter and tighter. -Nisan went shopping for me. His taste sucks.

Naruto laughed. -I bet it’s better than having your ass on display.

-My ass isn’t on display, asshole! -Sasuke covered his butts with hands, suddenly embarrassed.

-You’re really asking for a pun with that asshole comment. -at this, the brunette reddened, calling him a pervert. -You’re giving Tenten a run for her money with those legs, though. -he whistled. -When did you get so cute, Sasu-Chan?

Sasuke punched his shoulder hard. -Shut up, scumbag! -he threw the scroll at Naruto’s head. -I’m gonna change clothes. You call Tenten and Kakashi-sensei. -without giving Naruto time to answer, Sasuke crossed the street towards his compound, dodging everyone who tried to call him and demand where he was. Minutes later, he finally found something that covered his body and allowed free movement, without lacking style. Sasuke observed his new uniform, tilting his head and wondering why he was so concerned about looking good.

-I always look good. Hn. -he talked to himself, then started dressing up. He chose black pants and a high neck kimono that was standard to his clan. The dark blue was a nice color that offered cover, and the black waist belt gave him a place to put his wakizashi swords. -Nice… -Sasuke checked himself in the mirror, then scowled at his hair. It had grown a lot in the time spent as a captive, and he chose to keep the length, only giving a few touches to shorten his bangs. He still had the duck-butt spiked strands at the back of his head, but they weren’t as bad as before. Not knowing what to do with his hair, Sasuke chose to steal one of Itachi’s red hair tie and the metal hair beads that Shisui forgot in his room.

-Sasuke, is that you? -someone called him, and he sighed in defeat.

-So much for sneaking around. -he muttered to himself. -I’m leaving for a mission, Niisan.

His brother gave him a long look, taking on his appearance. -I see.

-I’m glad your sight is good, Niisan. -Sasuke crossed his arms in petulance. Itachi showed no signs of being affected by his sarcasm. -I need some air. Hopefully, I can take a shit without someone watching to check the consistence. -at this, his brother raised his eyebrows. -What? You know they’re almost asking for it.

Finally, Itachi cracked a small chuckle. -Take care, otouto. -he flicked his forehead. -You’re such a brat.

-Bite me. -Sasuke stuck out his tongue, then leaped from the window just in time to hear Itachi telling the guards not to follow him. Sighing in relief, he tied his hair in a low ponytail, then put the beads around his longer bangs. By the time he reached the gate, he was finished with establishing his new style.

-Are you done primping yourself, Sasuke? -Tenten asked. -I heard you were wearing a bikini around the village. Kinky. -she teased him.

Naruto slowly ran his eyes over him, but said nothing, which greatly annoyed Sasuke for a reason he couldn’t understand. -Stop harassing the kid, Tenten. -Kakashi lightly pinched her ear. -Let’s go.

The team settled for the meeting place with the monks of Fire Temple regarding the theft of corpses in the area. As Kakashi and Sasuke went ahead to search the monks after they failed to appear at the meeting place, Tenten and Naruto went after the tomb, hoping to ascertain the level of security. Upon arrival, Naruto noticed there was someone heading the same way, but for some reason his chakra was oddly similar to his own. Carefully, he made his way down the steps, noticing that the faint wind current was laced with chakra. Naruto made a clone to further inspect the tomb quietly and went after the foreign presence.

He didn’t have time to introduce himself, as the other part launched a deadly attack of curved wind blades. Naruto and Tenten evaded it just in time, but the opponent, a teen their age, was launching another attack. Tenten noticed his clothing was alike that of a monk’s, but he had no symbol of affiliation, and thus they were unable to ascertain if he was an ally or enemy. When the roof exploded upon contact with the wind and they were nearly cut in half again, Naruto lost his patience and threw exploding tags. The wind augmented the fire, and the opponent was finally hit.

-Who are you? -Naruto demanded. -Are you from Fire Temple?

-I don’t answer to you, thief! -the opponent shot back. Naruto refrained himself from facepalming in the middle of a battle.

-Did you just ignore our headbands? -Naruto pointed at Konoha’s symbol in the headband he wore as a waist belt for his yukata. -You could have just killed an ally from Konoha, dimwit!

The teen narrowed his eyes, looking at Tenten and Naruto. -I don’t believe you. Why were you in the tomb? Where is the body you stole?

This time, Tenten facepalmed. -I was investigating the tomb’s security because I have knowledge of seals. I felt your chakra from a distance, we both arrived at roughly the same time. The theft had already happened, and you tried to cleave us in half before we could introduce ourselves. -Naruto answered. -I’m Uzumaki Naruto and this is Hagoromo Tenten. Our teammates are meeting the monks right now. Now, would you please state your name and stop trying to kill your allies?

The boy turned his head away in a very petulant fashion. -I don’t have to say my name. The Fire Temple doesn’t need help from Konoha anyway.

-You’re being ridiculous. -Tenten said. -Help is always needed. If it can stop your companions from getting hurt, then it’s welcomed. Your pride can get a loved one killed. We’ll be working together, whether you like it or not. We will be told your name, as well. This way, you’re just showing poor education.

-Poor education? Who did you just…?

-Alright. Shut up. -Naruto raised his hand. -I’m done with being polite. You stay there, we stay here. Let’s wait for the others in silence.

Naruto sat down, closing his eyes to absorb the information his clone passed to him about the tomb. He waited in silence, checking the area, constantly looking for Sasuke’s presence. After a few minutes of tense cooperation in which Naruto studied the boy’s chakra, the monks and the rest of his team finally arrived.

-Sora! -a tall bald man called the boy by their side, and Tenten raised her eyebrows in defiance to him. Naruto, meanwhile, observed the cloth in the monk’s waist, seeing as it was just like the one Asuma wore.

-Naruto! -Kakashi flickered to his side. -Anything?

-The robbery already happened. There’s no chakra for me to follow. The seal was broken with the right amount of chakra needed, so there’s no traces of their presence. You might have a better chance with your pack, sensei.

Kakashi nodded, then turned to the monks. -This is my team, Naruto, Tenten and Sasuke.

-I’m Chiriku. This is Sora, a monk in training. -the bald man answered.

-They’re really from Konoha? -Sora asked the man.

-Yes, I called them.

-I told you we didn’t need help from their people. -Sora gritted his teeth.

Chiriku frowned heavily. -Sora! -he was about to chide the kid when two other monks came running.

-Chiriku-Sama! There are no traces left. The barrier was broken with great ability and Kitane-Sama’s coffin is gone. This is the job of a highly skilled shinobi.

-Then we will truly need Konoha’s help. -Chiriku glanced at Sora. -Leave the strongest ones to guard the remaining three coffins. Raise the security and ready yourselves for emergency. You four, please stay at the temple for a while.

Kakashi nodded, but also summoned Pakkun and asked him to follow the scent and report back to him. The team proceeded to walk the seemingly infinite miles of stairs it took to reach the temple. Naruto spent his time trying to decipher what was so familiar about Sora’s chakra, while a smaller part of him cursed his mouth for making fun of Sasuke’s jumpsuit. He definitely looked better before.

-Stop looking at my ass, idiot. -Sasuke elbowed him, not liking his silence.

-Stop having a good-looking ass, bastard. -Naruto retorted without paying attention to his words. Once they were out of his mouth, he winced at his stupidity while Tenten laughed.

-I don’t even know what to say. -Sasuke confessed. -Do I have a nice ass? -he tried to look at his own backside while Tenten leaned on Naruto, laughing harder. -And how do you even stop having a nice ass?

Naruto, mortified, whined to himself. -Come on, Naruto, answer him. -Tenten teased him. -Does he have a nice ass?

-I just said so! Yes! -Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head. -And before you ask, I don’t know how to stop having a nice ass! -he shouted, then realized that everyone was staring at him. -Crap. -he tried to make himself look smaller, but only managed to make Tenten laugh harder. Sasuke, meanwhile, had a thoughtful expression.

-Maybe… -Tenten started.

-Oh, gods, no…

-If you gain some weight… they’ll get bouncier. -giving an example, she slapped her own butt. Naruto and Sasuke stared at it curiously.

-That’s nicer. -Naruto answered, then covered his mouth. -Why do I keep talking? Kakashi-sensei, please save me!

-I don’t wanna hear, Naruto. Don’t traumatize your poor teacher. -the man speed up, nose shoved in his book.

-Well, people say I have a fat ass like it’s a bad thing. -Tenten mused out loud. -So, I thought that would help Sasuke, but it seems like Naru-Chan likes some meat on…

-Gods, Tenten, please don’t finish it! -Naruto begged, covering his ears. -I’m losing my innocence.

-Hn. -Sasuke stared harder at Tenten’s backside, then touched his own butt cheeks. -How do you get them like that?

-Squats. -Naruto answered, prompting his teammates to look at him for an explanation. -What? Karin-neechan and Honoka-nee have roped me into it. Must be having some effects. They keep pinching my butt.

-It’s a nice butt. -Tenten said. -Nicer than mine. Big, but not bouncy. -she slapped his rear, and Naruto yelped.

-Why did you…

-Here, Sasuke, you have to try! -she pointed at Naruto’s butt, and the boy yelped.

-Tenten, stop giving him ideas! You know Sasuke’s easily influenced!

The loud slap resonated between them. Sasuke stared at his open palm, then at Naruto’s shocked and red face. Unashamed, he gave the lamest excuse he could find. -You deserved it. Stop badmouthing me. I just wanted some advice on butt exercises. -a few seconds later, the three erupted into cackling together. Tenten had to be dragged, seeing as she was doubled over with tears in her face. Sasuke was giggling behind his hand, and Naruto was nearly joining Tenten. Kakashi looked back at them, smiling behind his mask.

Then Naruto froze in his tracks at the sight of Fire Temple’s gate as his nightmare roared into life. -What… Why…

-Naruto? -Sasuke approached him warily.

-That’s just like my dream. -he muttered at the gate, then looked around, catching details. -What’s going on… What is this place?

-That’s Fire Temple, Naruto. -Kakashi answered. -You dreamed about this before?

-Every night. -he answered. -This past months… It was burning. Dead people. The gates were… -as in cue, said gates were opened, revealing a long line of monks that gave Chiriku the details about their actions.

Naruto walked around in daze, committing details to memory while the head monk talked about the people buried in the tombs circling their temple. Kitane, Seito, Nauma and Tou had been members of the Twelve Guardian Ninja of the Fire Daimyo along with Chiriku and Asuma. Together, they had fought against the other half of the guardians when they planned a coup to overthrow the Hokage years ago. Only Chiriku and Asuma survived the battle, and the group was disbanded after it.

Taking his mind out of the nightmare, Naruto finally realized what the situation entailed. Chiriku and Asuma’s friends’ tombs had been violated. Seeing as they had been part of the group that died protecting the Fire Country from a coup that would lead to war and corrupt management, it meant the people behind probably shared those ideas. -Well, this mission just went from D-Rank to A-Rank. Don’t you love being on my team, Sasuke? -Naruto asked his friend.

-Hn.

-Bastard…

-You need to learn the Uchiha Language of Grunts, Naruto. -Tenten interfered. -Hn means he agrees, but if he’s smirking, then he thinks you’re being stupid, and if he’s scowling, it means he’s jealous.

-Don’t expose me like that. -Sasuke complained. -I like being mysterious.

-Then… -Naruto frowned, trying to find something embarrassing to tell. -If he’s cuddling you to sleep and you say he’s squeezing your lungs and he tells you to shut up… what does that mean?

-He was trying to kill you. -Kakashi answered.

-He wanted to be close to you. -Tenten said. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

-You could have just said it, asshole. My ribs were bruised yesterday.

Blushing, Sasuke sipped his tea. -That destroys the whole purpose.

-Which purpose?

-Killing you. -Kakashi insisted.

-Getting my daily cuddle while maintaining my ice prince reputation. -Sasuke explained.

Naruto snorted. -Sai was right. Let’s call him princess, Tenten.

-He will kill you. -Kakashi turned a page from his book.

-That’s true. -Tenten agreed.

-Hn.

-What was the meaning of that hn now? -Naruto asked.

-Shut up or I’ll slap your butt again. -Sasuke threatened, and Naruto glued his butt to the ground.

-Don’t get violent or I’ll take away your daily cuddles.

-Do you even wanna live, dipshit? Don’t threaten my cuddles, got it? -waving his finger at Naruto’s face threatening, the blonde gulped and nodded in agreement. Agreeing with Sasuke led to a longer and happier life, and he was quite interested in peace.

Kakashi sighed, closing his book. Thinking about the mission, he opened the door to watch the younger monks training in the last hours of the night. Peeking a glance through the opening, Naruto locked his eyes in Sora, observing his slow, deliberate movements. He looked almost like a beginner getting used to a new fighting style, but in their previous encounter he showed himself to move as gracefully as the wind he manipulated without hand signs. Sora seemed scared of hurting the kid he was sparring with, and Naruto could live with that, it was a plausible worry if he were that talented.

But Sora wasn’t staring at the kid. They didn’t even lock eyes. Every once in a while, he would freeze looking at someone else, not even trying to stop the glaring slow attack coming towards him. No, Sora wasn’t worried about his partner, he was focused on the older monks. Naruto frowned, noticing the looks given to him. They were harsh, demeaning, disapproving, cold, frustrated… Between wary and hateful, they all looked down on Sora.

-Tsk. Assholes everywhere. -Naruto clenched his fists, muttering to himself. He sensed the incoming bird before the hawk’s shrill sound cut through the night. -Another tomb? -he wondered, then followed Kakashi and Chiriku outside, towards the frantic monks.

-The tomb of Nauma-Sama was robbed before the team arrived to protect it. -the messenger read the note attached to the hawk. -It was the same style of attack.

-At this rate, the other tombs will be robbed as well. -Kakashi said. -It clarifies the target wasn’t only Kitane-Sama’s tomb, but the four Guardians. We can intercept them at one of the tombs that are still safe.

-I have a better idea. -Chiriku said. -The east, west and north tombs are surrounded by cliffs. If they are trying to escape carrying heavy coffins, they will take the south route. The terrain is a slide.

Kakashi nodded. -We will be moving, then.

-I’m coming too! -Sora demanded, and Chiriku glanced around quickly before agreeing, a gesture that wasn’t lost on Naruto.

-Kakashi-sensei, we should split teams, one after each coffin. -Naruto advised as they ran, following Chiriku’s lead. -It makes sense the enemy would be a group of four.

-What do you suggest? -Kakashi asked, testing him, ready to change anything that sounded risky.

-Sasuke is a silent hitter, just like you, sensei. Me and Tenten are explosive, like Sora. -he winced, hating being put in the same category as the annoying brat. -Sasuke can handle himself, but I think Sora needs some surveillance. He’s impulsive.

-I see. One man’s poison, another’s man medicine.

-Sasuke would hate being called a medicine, sensei. -Naruto smirked. -But yes. They will either kill each other or work just fine. The leader is probably the strongest one, so you and Chiriku-Sama can take on them. Me and Tenten can work fine by ourselves.

Kakashi pondered at the unorthodox strategy. He hadn’t thought about things the way Naruto did, but it didn’t seem risky. -What did you base your strategy on?

-They’re going towards the valley. No cover for them, apparently, and none for us either. The only reason I see for them to be risking exposure is if they have a way to cover themselves, or if they want to draw us out more than they want escape. -Naruto glanced at Chiriku. -He might be the target.

Kakashi nodded, proud that Naruto had reached the same conclusion as himself. -Is this why you put us together?

-Yes. Chiriku-Sama can’t fight to his fullest if he’s worried about Sora, so I can’t put them together, but Sora is a liability, so I’m throwing him at Sasuke because he’s the best escort. Tenten is a medic-nin, but also a heavy hitter, she is a one-man cell. And me… Well, I’m never really alone.

-That sounds good, Naruto. -Kakashi approved the plan, then relayed the information to the others. They reached the valley, following the coffins that were clearly bait. Naruto repassed the location of the enemies in the cliff at the end of the valley, but when the coffins disappeared, the ambush’s goal became clear, even though they still didn’t know how it happened.

-The enemy can alter the terrain from distance. -Naruto spoke in his communicator after being cut off from the team.

-The rocks aren’t Genjutsu. -Sasuke informed. -They are solid but can change in the blink of an eye.

-Earth Release alone can’t do this, and if it’s not Genjutsu, then it’s a Space-Time Technique. -Naruto said. -I’m sensing traps being put out of nowhere, but they’re not random. The enemy can track us.

-Is everyone still with their teams? -Tenten asked.

-I was separated from Chiriku-Sama. -Kakashi said. -The enemy went straight to the kill for me, but as soon as I was separated, they left me alone. You were right, Naruto, the target is Chiriku-Sama.

-Nothing we can do now. -Naruto calmed them down. -Let’s take our targets one by one.

-Who died and make you the boss? -Sasuke snorted. -Try not to get killed, idiot.

-I’m being approached by an enemy. Over. -Naruto closed his eyes, watching his surroundings with his mind. The chakra around him wasn’t intermingled with the rocks as a standard nature manipulation, instead, it was heavily coated around it, characteristic of a summoning technique. Naruto couldn’t feel someone’s chakra searching for him as sensors did. He checked the place for seals, trying to find how he was being tracked, when he felt a small flicker of chakra signature coming from his belt.

-Tracking devices. -he rolled the little thing over in his hand, then grinned with mirth. -You just made my day. Night. Whatever. -quickly, Naruto created a clone sturdier than usual and slapped his seal to make him pass as the real one. Carefully, he put the tracking device in the same spot, then went his separate way. -The enemy uses tracking devices. Check your clothing. -he spoke in the communicator. -Is anyone in combat??

-They’re toying with us. -Kakashi said. -We should go for them. Where are they, Naruto?

-Someone’s engaging Chiriku where you left him, sensei. There’s one coming at you, contact in forty seconds. Tenten, to your left, pick the third tunnel, two minutes ahead. Sasuke, Sora…

-The asshole’s gone missing. -Sasuke interrupted. -He’s in the surface and I’m trapped underground. He’s got no communicator.

Three seconds was all it took for Naruto to make his choice. -He’s stronger than he lets on. He’ll survive as long as we are engaging our targets. Sasuke, break the wall to your left. The enemy’s behind it, but he’s getting away.

-What about you? -Sasuke asked, worried.

-There’s a lady trying to kiss my clone. Can’t leave her waiting. Over.

-Naruto!!!

Ignoring Sasuke’s cussing, Naruto watched as the woman played games with his clone. She was a beautiful one, red hair framing her face, strong chakra swirling around her, powerful enough to use all main nature elements. It was a pity she was a crazy centenary woman who kissed people to steal their life force and maintain her beauty and immortality. He still didn’t know how her abilities worked, but she was dangerous enough that Naruto thought, maybe, he should ask for reinforcement. However, everyone was engaged in battle at the moment, even Sora, although Chiriku had been left alone, to Naruto’s great confusion.

Following the first advice he ever got in life, Naruto stood quiet and watched. The woman, Fuka, regarded hair as the most important thing for a girl, but he felt there was something more to it. Each time she changed the nature of her attacks, she came from a different direction, seemingly without injuries, but Naruto could perfectly feel that she simply camouflaged her body to match the surroundings, then ran elsewhere. The psychological effect on an enemy that couldn’t feel chakra was sure to be great, but Naruto was slowly unraveling her.

Fuka’s entire chakra signature changed when she was using different elements, and the fact she seemed to uninjured when using wind, but bruised when using water, proved Naruto she could swap between bodies. After Orochimaru’s technique, nothing was impossible in his book, so it seemed that Fuka also had some sort of control over soul. She also used her opponent’s stolen chakra and life force as her own, which meant she absorbed their abilities as well. Watching her suck the life out of his clone, Naruto wanted nothing more than to drill **Rasengan** into her skull. It seemed, however, the only way to kill her would be to do it five times over unless he could find where her true strength was.

 _-If her body can be swapped, then her strength it somewhere else. Attacking the body won’t kill her. Destroying her five bodies won’t kill her either. Do you have any ideas, Oniisama?_ -Naruto asked Kurama for advice, even though he knew the fox never helped unless his life was about to end.

 _-Keep hitting until she’s dust in the wind. –_ Kurama grinned, amused at his plight.

_-That’s not helpful._

_-Then seal her and drop the task to someone else. -_ the fox taunted him.

_-Hell, no!_

_-Naruto, language! -_ Kushina’s voice boomed from the seal, making Kurama wince and Naruto yelp. He had no idea when Kurama decided to link his mother to him, but it was probably a plot to keep him safe.

 _-Sorry, Okassan. -_ Naruto apologized, thanking the seal that his mother couldn’t know what happened outside the seal like Kurama did. She would have summoned herself to his side just to wash his mouth with soap.

Decided to take on his enemy instead of sending clones to figure out her attacks, Naruto reverse summoned his clone, then sealed it inside a scroll. If that battered clone dispersed in the middle of battle, he would be gone in three seconds. After securing him, Naruto sent the information gathered about Fuka to Kakashi, in case he was captured or didn’t survive.

-I’ll engage her now. What’s your status?

-My target is elusive. He’s not interested in me. -Kakashi answered. -Sasuke?

-I killed Fudo. -he answered. -Sora fought the leader. He survived, but his chakra is unstable, and it feels like Kyuubi’s. He’s out. I’m taking him back to the temple.

-I’ll ask Oniisama about Sora’s chakra. -Naruto said after absorbing the shock and processing the details in the background. -Tenten?

-Fuen is a… -a stream of curses and death promises rang for full twelve seconds.

-I’ll go after Chiriku-Sama. We’ll pursue the leader together. Naruto, Tenten, keep going. Over.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto smashed the tracking device under his feet and launched the first real attack at Fuka, three slashes of wind chakra followed by the D-Rank **Kanashibari.** Fuka didn’t last two seconds under the paralysis technique, but it was the time Naruto needed to perform Damage Pressure.

Locking both hands in the Ram sign, Naruto compressed the wind around him in the tiniest ball he could manage in the two seconds of advantage he had over Fuka. As soon as she took control back, Naruto also released his control over the mass of wind. Free of compression, the wind blasted away, pressure so potent that it turned everything to dust upon contact. The rock walls, the roof, the ground, everything was pushed back and obliterated in less than five seconds. Naruto, however, had never lost focus of Fuka’s chakra: se was still alive and he had been counting on it. As soon as he released control of the wind sphere, he was already flying through hand seals of another technique and changing his position.

 _Snake. Dragon. Bird_. Muscle memory aided Naruto’s hands and his chakra, relentlessly trained over countless days, took control of the wild wind in the aftermath of the first attack, shaping it into a tornado around Fuka’s body. The Wind Scythe Technique added thin and sharp blades inside the vortex, and the enemy’s screams finally brought a smile to Naruto’s face. Her pain couldn’t be faked, her chakra didn’t lie. She was hurt and mad, which meant whatever he did worked. Instead of continuing the barrage of attacks, hoping his luck would linger, Naruto decided to look at her and adapt his strategy.

It was the worst decision of his life.

Fuka was a horrible mummified, hollow-cheeked old woman with glowing yellow eyes. Her body, deeply cut everywhere, turned into dust, and a new one took its place. In the process, however, her red hair didn’t disintegrate or moved at all. The injuries in her body had disappeared, but the haircut Naruto gave her didn’t change.

-You’re shitting me. -Naruto gasped, unbelieving. -All that talk about your hair… You were being literal.

-How dare you?! -Fuka screamed, paying no attention to his words. -How dare you hurt my body? My hair!!! Do you know how long it took me to get this hair? How dare you??!

Through her screeching, Naruto observed her attacks in rapt attention. The barrage of water was her favorite move, and she used it to augment her lightning’s techniques. However, instead of using the most efficient combo, Fuka used Earth Release, creating a wild and dense mud river, proving his theory about her bodies. She didn’t use lightning because she couldn’t. Lightning was the body she was wearing when Naruto sliced her up with the Wind Scythe. In a way, he had killed her once.

But the bodies didn’t matter. Fuka’s power was in her hair. He had to destroy every last strand if he wanted to kill her. -And people call me monster. What a freak lady. -the blonde evaded her long-range attack of wind, then substituted himself with a clone and waited for another opportunity to launch his attack on her. She was wild, raging, completely disregarding strategy or rational thoughts, which meant academy tricks would go unnoticed because she was expecting a full out war.

Grinning to himself, Naruto wrapped wire around six kunais with exploding tags. Calculating the time in which her wind attack would be released, Naruto threw the wire upwards, then used the Wind Breakthrough to push them forward. When the kunais were in range, Naruto exploded them, the wind leaving Fuka’s mouth only worsening the fire. While she screamed due to her hair being singed, Naruto used the smoke covering her eyes to send slashes of wind from his claws.

Fuka’s hair, flowing around her, was cut to chin length along with her throat. The body was instantly swapped, no more threat of wind attacks keeping Naruto at bay. Confident, he slashed again, this time breaking her skull in half. He wasn’t sure of what element he had just got rid of, his focus on the mop of hair flying in air with two glowing yellow eyes. Fuka only had two more bodies, but Naruto was counting on obliterating her hair in the next hit. Augmenting his speed with the Gale Palm, he distracted her with cuts at her body while his hand prepared the **Rasengan.** Coming from behind, Naruto drilled the sphere of chakra into the flying red hair.

A bright white light blinded him, and Fuka’s presence dwindled until it turned into a faint wisp, signaling her death. Just to be sure, Naruto exploded another tag in the last place she stood, then fell to his knees, laughing at the insane fight he had just gone through. He tapped his communicator. -Guys. I just fought someone’s hair. And I won, by the way.

Sasuke’s snort was the first to be heard, which meant he had probably gone to the temple and returned to the valley in record time. -At least you can tame someone’s hair. Fuka’s down?

-Not even a body to burn. But I’m too tired to move.

-Guide me. I’m coming to you. Furido and Fuen retreated. If they go after Fuka and find you instead, I’m not paying ransom. By the way, you owe me a pound of tomatoes.

-You’re rich, Sasuke, why do you need me to buy tomatoes for you?

-I got my target before you.

-That bet was from a year ago!

-And I still won. -Sasuke's smirk could be heard through his voice.

-Asshole!

-Jerk.

-Bitch!

-Your sister.

-Which one?

-Karin.

-… I guess you win, them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally rescued Sasuke. By the way, the Rinne Sharingan thing is what I think Sasuke should have won from Hagoromo, not that half-eye thing that makes him look creepy as hell. I'm not going into how Orochimaru collected all bijuu's chakras now because it's a plot for the sequel.   
> Also, I'm torn between making a pairing between Naruto, Sasuke and Tenten for the sequel. So far, all I know for sure is NaruSasuNaru. Opinions?


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto wins a new friend, teaches a moral lesson and get on a training trip with Jiraiya.

**July 28 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

The Jinchuuriki Pact, Bijuu Treaty or The Great Elemental Nations Second Covenant was a major deal. Senju Hashirama had fought Madara and the Kyuubi, having only won when his wife, Mito sealed the bijuu inside her. This action cause an unbalance of power between nations, so the man acquired, also known was hunted and imprisoned, eight of the tailed beasts during the First Shinobi World War and sold them to the elemental nations according to military power. The purchase was for life, regardless of future shifts in power. Back then, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo were unstable villages in countries where misery and strife reigned. Tsuchi and Iwa sold their rights over Hoshigakure and recognized them as a hidden village of the Land of Bear in exchange for the Yonbi and Gobi. Mizu and Kiri recognized the sovereignty of the Land of Tea in exchange for the Sanbi and Rokubi. Kaminari and Kumo sold their monopoly over the Kasumi Straight as an open route in exchange for the Nibi and Hachibi. Kaze and Suna already had the Ichibi, and thus received nothing, also gaining nothing. Sawa and Taki weren’t in the initial plans, but after their show of powerful one-man army Jounin in the war, they were included in the treaty, establishing their land as neutral ground for all immediate neighbors in exchange for the Nanabi. Konoha kept the Kyuubi, having chosen their own Biju since they were responsible for capturing all of them.

The treaty specified that those tailed beasts belonged first to the villages they were sold to, next to their country. Each Biju would be sealed inside one host, a Jinchuuriki, being forbidden to further divide the Biju’s chakra into more than one host, ensuring that a country wouldn’t turn their shinobi into an army of Jinchuurikis. The number was fixed. Iwa, Kiri and Kumo had two while Suna, Konoha and Taki had one. The agreement was that a Bijuu wouldn’t change affiliation or number, and it was nearly the only unbroken treaty so far.

That is, until Konoha decided to create a second Jinchuuriki in Sora.

-This is the stupidest shit I ever heard! -Naruto slammed his fist in the wall of the interrogation room. In the middle, Danzo and his spy were in chains. -Did you really think I wouldn’t feel Kyuubi’s chakra in Sora?

-Naruto… -Tsunade sighed. -It wasn’t Sarutobi’s order. Someone else did this.

-You’re telling me someone sealed a very unstable chakra into an incompatible child, and no one found about it for seven years? Even after Sora freaked out and nearly killed all the monks?

-The Fire Temple examined him. Nothing was found. -Tsunade crossed her arms, defensively.

-Because it wasn’t medical! You can’t find a damn seal with a stethoscope. -he groaned in despair. -The Five Elements Seal is the worse choice for a Jinchuuriki. That chakra is taking away years of his life, it’s killing him! The Kyuubi’s consciousness can’t reach him because of the seal, so he can’t control the negative effects on Sora’s body.

-Removing a Bijuu from its host results in death. -Danzo spoke. -Either way, that boy is a threat to Konoha the way he is. He should’ve been trained before. Now, the only choice is to…

-Kill him, huh? -Naruto stood in front of the man. -That’s your favorite hobby. Kill who you can’t control and silence who’s still useful. You would have disregarded the treaty and raise a second Jinchuuriki that has no hope of controlling his power. And what for? Am I not enough? I’m not causing enough bloodsheds to your liking, huh.

-Uzumaki…

-Now you know my name. I hear you only call me Jinchuuriki when I’m not around. -Naruto gritted his teeth, minding his words. Sora was now listening. -No one’s going to kill Sora. We have seal masters in the village. The chakra that’s killing him can be absorbed by me, the real Jinchuuriki. The reason why hosts don’t survive a Biju’s extraction is due to how tightly both chakra pathways intermingle. If what our information says it’s correct, then Sora had fully formed his own chakra pathway when the sealing occurred, and Kyuubi’s chakra never had a chance to synchronize into his body because the Five Elements Seal acted as if his body was a storage scroll. -at this, Naruto growled low in his throat, then gritted his teeth and forced himself to continue speaking. -As we all know, storage scrolls are inanimate objects. Being a pseudo-Jinchuuriki, Sora will be safe after the extraction. We will keep the treaty in place, the village safe, and the innocents won’t have to pay for you warmongering greediness.

-You dare give words… You’re just another shinobi, another weapon for Konoha!

-Shut it! -Tsunade’s hand met Danzo’s cheek. -You will not speak ill of my family in front of me, Danzo. Your actions, once again, border on betrayal. Naruto does not presume to take actions that a Hokage should. What he proposes doing is exactly what I would have done, and he knows it. I will not let harm come to Sora, or this village.

-You’re soft, Tsunade… Your emotions control you. You’re dooming the village.

-At least I have emotions. -she spat back. -Why do shinobi exist, Danzo? Why are we even here? Protecting the village, the country… Why do we protect it? What do we protect? The walls, the money? How does a tool know what to protect and destroy? We’re no objects. Our emotions make us human, worthy of preserving. Kids like Sora are part of what needs to be saved. You’ve lost sight of why we do what we do, Danzo. -she turned to Ibiki. -Get him out of my sight. Full custody of Anbu, surveillance all the time. We’ll deal with him later.

-Bachan. What are we gonna do about Furido and Fuen? If they’re after Sora…

-After you remove that chakra from his body, they won’t have a reason to be after him. I’ll send a Jounin team to deal with the two. This mission is far above your rank. Keep watch over Sora just in case.

Naruto gave a stiff bow. -As you wish.

-Are you mad I’m not letting you finish the mission? I won’t mark it as a failure, you know.

-I have a back pain, Bachan, that’s all. Pass by the house later, please? Ero-Sennin is in town.

-Then I’ll run the other way. Thanks for the warning.

* * *

**July 3 rd of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

Extracting Kyuubi’s chakra from Sora’s body had been as easy as disrupting the calm surface of water with a finger tap. The Five Elements Seal was one of the most advanced and thorough sealing formulas, allowing no chakra leakage, unlike Naruto’s **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki** , so Jiraiya had been the one to release it. As soon as the red corrosive chakra burst free, the Uzumaki enveloped Sora’s body with his chains. The resonance was immediate, and Kurama’s chakra eagerly slid back where it belonged. The process took longer due to Naruto filtering the chakra being absorbing into himself, but in the end, Sora was free and safe, only slightly tired.

Tsunade had immediately started to perform several medical exams in the kid, while Tenten had helped soothe Naruto’s chakra coils with her cool chakra. As everything seemed to be in order, the Hokage ordered Naruto to stay with Sora while Sasuke and Tenten watched over them from the outside, and put Jiraiya, Kakashi and Asuma on the trail of the enemy.

-How are you feeling? -Naruto asked Sora, helping the dizzy kid sit up to eat.

-I don’t need your help.

-I didn’t say you needed. I’m offering anyway. -Naruto gave his bright smile, this time a genuine one. -How do you feel, Sora?

Pouting in annoyance, the boy crossed his arms over his chest. -Fine. -he watched as Naruto moved the table closer to his bed. -What’s that?

-Baked sweet potatoes. Chiriku-Sama said you like them. Tea?

-Cranberries. -he answered. -But I don’t think you have that one.

-I have one at my place. -Naruto made a clone that left through the window. -Oyassan has weird taste buds, just like yours.

-I don’t have…

-I didn’t mean to offend you, I was making a joke. -Naruto interrupted his rant once he feel Sora’s chakra truly felt upset.

-Why are you being so nice to me? -the boy frowned.

-I’m sorry. I was really harsh on you earlier. We were on a mission, and it turned out dangerous, so I was looking out for everyone. I don’t have to be such a stuck-up prick outside missions, right? Tenten keeps telling me that. -he grinned, then opened the window for his clone to enter. He took the bags of tea and put them inside a cup with hot water, then covered it with a cloth. -Anyway, I was being serious. How do you feel without that chakra?

Sora glanced away, reluctant. -I feel lighter.

Naruto smiled. -That’s good… I mean, you’re a wind user. Lighter is good.

Sora huffed, then eyerolled. -That was awful.

-You almost laughed. -he retorted.

Sora returned to silence for a while, and Naruto used that time to put sugar in the tea. He gave one cup to the kid, then took another for himself. -I thought you hated cranberry tea. -Naruto shrugged, not sharing that yes, he hated, but Kurama liked the taste, so he indulged the fox. Sora took this as Naruto being once again weird. -I don’t know if I’m lighter because a demon’s chakra is out of me or…

-Or because you found out you weren’t the monster people thought you were? -Naruto completed for him. Sora nodded, surprised. -Kyuubi’s not a demon, you know. People call him demon because he’s too powerful to be tamed. They are scared of him. He’s just chakra with thinking abilities.

_-Jeez, kit, you sure know how to flatter me._

_-You’re welcomed._

_-Don’t sass me._

_-I’m running damage control on your reputation. You’ll thank me later when Konoha starts selling your stuffed miniatures for kids._

_-I’ll raze it to the ground._

_-Don’t make my life so difficult, Oniisama._

Sora cut Naruto out of his internal dialogue. -I guess I should thank you, either way. Demon or not, people feared… hated me. I hurt them.

-You were used as a mean to hurt them, Sora. The one who truly hurt the monks was whomever sealed that chakra inside you. That person was the only one who knew what you held, and he was probably testing your strength for later use. -at this, Sora’s head shot up, eyes wide.

-What?

-I guess it was Furido. They came after you, which means they knew. Each means…

-He was the one who put the chakra inside me and hurt the monks. -Sora finished, a sour expression in his face. Naruto nodded.

-He’ll be stopped. He’ll pay for what he did. You’ll be able to have a normal life now, have real spars at the temple…

-You were watching.

-I’m nosy. -Naruto chuckled, tapping his own nose. Sora eyerolled.

-I don’t think I’m going back to the temple. I really liked the village… -Sora glanced away, a troubled expression on his face not matching his apparent wish to stay in Konoha.

-Then why aren’t you staying? -Naruto finally asked when it seemed like he wouldn’t talk about it.

-I was spying on the interrogation… So I know you know. About my father.

-I know.

-What part? -Sora narrowed his eyes.

-Everything. I’m a sensor, I knew you were spying on us. The Anbu also knew. Danzo spilled the beans about your father to Tsunade-Bachan hoping she would change her mind and execute you. He’s trash, by the way.

Sora snorted, angry. -My father… -he started, then gave a soft smile. -He was my light.

-You don’t want to say here because of him. -Naruto concluded. -Because either Chiriku-Sama or Asuma-San killed him. And you want to avenge his death and clear his name.

-How do you just know things?! -Sora huffed in annoyance. -You do this all the time. I tell you one thing and suddenly you know everything!

Naruto laughed. -Sorry, it’s my talent. Overthinking. I can be worse than a Nara sometimes.

-You’re right. -Sora confessed, defeated. -Chiriku-Sama raised me, so I don’t wanna believe he killed my father. On the other hand, Asuma-San… He was nice to me. Just so nice! I keep thinking he feels bad because he killed him! But he’s also…

-Genuine? -Naruto offered. -Asuma-San likes to gift people with weapons. Except his girlfriend, she gets the flowers. Roses. -Naruto swooned, pretending to be in love. Sora managed to stifle his laugh. -You know, I wasn’t planning on talking to you about Kazuma… He’s your father. I hate when people try to talk to me about what my father was like when they didn’t even know him.

-But you’re gonna talk anyway. Nosy. -Sora eyerolled. Naruto blushed, having the decency to look embarrassed.

-May I sit? -he asked, pointing at Sora’s bed. The kid nodded. -Right. Kazuma. What they say about him is true. Partially. Please, Sora, let me finish. -Naruto raised his hand, feeling the boy’s turmoil. -Asuma-San told me everything. Your father tried to change things because he saw the world differently. His time as the daimyo’s guard made him see Konoha as a military power. We often portray ourselves as a nation inside a nation, and Kazuma didn’t agree with that view. That doesn’t make him a villain.

At this, Sora stopped clutching the sheets, surprised. -It doesn’t?

-No. Besides, people don’t talk about everything. The daimyo agreed with your father at first. He wanted to integrate the shinobi under his command. But your father made the mistake of concealing from the daimyo that he wanted to unite all nations under the same power. When the daimyo was told of this, he changed his mind.

-So, my father wasn’t really conspiring against the daimyo? -Sora asked, hopeful.

-At that point, when the truth was revealed, he was. I won’t lie to you. Your father’s duty was to protect the daimyo’s life, not changing the world. In that, he was wrong. The fight could have been avoided, but he was a dreamer.

-You mean a traitor. That’s what everyone says.

-A traitor? -Naruto mused. -I suppose. Again, that is a point a view, and Kazuma saw things differently. -he frowned. -What I’m trying to tell you is that your father wasn’t a villain. There’s no such things as villains and heroes. We have good and bad inside us, that’s what makes us humans.

-I thought it was emotion. -Sora deadpanned, remembering Tsunade’s flip speech.

-Hm, that too. We can think, Sora. We can choose. We can believe, and act. I’m not talking about morals, just plain logic. Thoughts. Our memories of experiences shape us. We see the world differently. To someone out there, I’m a monster who killed their best friend. To Tenten, I was hero of the day when I had her back. Perspective. Good and evil are a product of society. Nothing’s set in stone. A man’s poison is another man’s medicine.

-I don’t really get it.

-Did I tell you about Fuka? -Naruto smirked, and Sora huffed, tired of hearing about the kiss experience. -Right, everyone will say she was a villain, pure evil. I think she was creepy, a tad bit out of her bonkers. But that’s still my point of view. My standards on what’s good and right come from how I was raised. We don’t steal people’s life force and soul in Konoha, so I call her the enemy. Ever heard about the Jashinists or Yugakure?

-The monks have something close to hate regarding them. Even though we’re not supposed to hate. -Sora said.

-Well, Jashinists really believe in their lifestyle. To them, pain is the way to… something, I’m still not sure why. -the two kids laughed together. -We say they need intense therapy, and they say we need to convert. Who’s right?

-I’d say us, but I think I understand what you mean now. We decide what’s good and judge others when they don’t follow. But where does that leave my father?

-I guess Kazuma believed that a single power would stop the wars. That putting a leash on shinobi would turn them into real soldiers instead of a bunch of groups doing whatever they wanted. Does it make him evil that he wanted to fix the world? No. The way he saw things, his idea was a good one. Now, was he wrong of doing things the way he did? -Naruto stopped, letting Sora absorb things. -Yes. He was wrong because he broke his sworn duty.

-I see. -Sora glanced away.

-Whoever killed Kazuma… Chiriku-Sama, Asuma-San, or the other four already dead… They were carrying out their duty. They were right, but it doesn’t mean they are heroes. You’re allowed to get angry and mourn your father. But wanting to avenge him when he was in the wrong… Sora, you’ll have to accept that one day.

-I know. -Sora hugged his frail knees to his chest. -I just… he was my light.

-It doesn’t matter what your father did to the world. To you, he was a father. You can still have that.

Sora nodded, turning his head to hide his tears. -Thank you, Naruto. I guess you really know things.

Naruto tapped his nose one more time. -I’m just nosy.

* * *

**July 5 th of 2454, Konohagakure no Sato**

The following events were a mess to concisely write in a report.

Furido turned out to be Kazuma, who had been the one to seal Kurama’s chakra in his own son to use him against Konoha. Fuen was a Seal Master with secret techniques stolen from the Uzumaki clan. The Kohaku Clan had been completely wiped out, turned into mindless zombies to continuously fight Konoha. In the end, Kazuma escaped, but Fuen was captured alive, and the village had been saved from annihilation.

Sora, having finally accepted that his father wasn’t the man he thought of, decided to let go of his quest for revenge, and bid goodbye to Fire Temple, settling down on Konoha with Asuma. To their utter befuddlement, Sora and Sai started to get along, and asked Tsunade to be put on a gennin team together after their trial period was over. Naruto, thanking all gods for small mercies, got rid of Sai’s dick jokes and Sora’s competitive streak.

-You know, the only good thing I got from this mess was private lessons with Asuma-San. I’m finally good enough to kick ass with my wind blade.

-You’re far from good enough, brat. -Jiraiya knocked the back of his head. -But you’re not a waste of resources anymore, so that’s a positive point.

-What are those points good for? Can I trade them for free ramen?

Sasuke and Tenten snickered. -No respect these days. -Jiraiya complained. -Did Tsunade tell you about the trip, Naruto?

-Yeah. I agreed. But I have one condition.

-Your safety is condition enough, brat.

-I’m taking Sasuke with me or I might as well die in Konoha. -Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly. Sasuke, having already heard about Naruto’s brilliant idea of stealing the Uchiha heir in a three-year trip after his one-year abduction, simply sat down and watched the events unfold.

Naruto and Jiraiya argued for over two hours, dragging anyone passing by into their discussion. In the end, Jiraiya lost the battle when Naruto pointed that Sasuke’s clan had agreed, Orochimaru was still after Sasuke, and that both Akatsuki and Snake Sannin wouldn’t approach them on the company of the strong gallant Jiraiya. Taking away both coveted prizes from the village also ensured that Konoha wouldn’t suffer any attacks. Everyone would win.

Tsunade, however, thought that handing two brats to Jiraiya was another example of how she was going soft and dooming Konoha, so she dumped another one on him in the shape of a very sleepy and very annoyed Nara Shikamaru. -Enchu-Sama wants his grandson to see the world with his own eyes in order to become a good diplomat. Shikaku-San wants his son to take his unofficial status as a Chunnin level shinobi seriously. We all know Naruto and Sasuke have ungodly stamina and stubbornness, so I hereby declare your two and a half-year long mission to shape Shikamaru into gear and knock the laziness out of his soul. Yes, that’s official and going into record as a B-Rank mission with the according paycheck.

-Well, it could be worse. -Sasuke shrugged, looking at one his best friends.

-It could be Sakura. -Naruto nodded, sizing up Shikamaru.

-Stop making fun of her. -Tenten chided them both. -Sasuke, don’t forget the butt exercises.

-Oh my gods… Tenten! -Naruto squealed. Shikamaru sighed.

-Troublesome.

A knock in the door interrupted them. -Sazanami-San? -Naruto recognized the man’s signature before he entered.

-Hokage-Sama. -he bowed first to the woman, then turned to Naruto. -Did you forget what you asked from me already? -he grinned at the blonde.

-The swords! Are they ready? -Naruto bounced up and down. -I thought it would take you years or something.

Sazanami eyerolled. -I’m not just another blacksmith, Naruto-San. I told you my internship was in Takumi Village. -the man took out a scroll, unsealing the swords. -Those are the newly improved Kazekiri. I named them after something cooler.

Naruto’s eyes shone in delight. The blades were nearly blue, shining in the light. Both the name and the figure of a nine-tailed fox were engraved in the blade. The ugly triangle guard had been replaced by a small circular one, and the giant jade stone, which turned out to be the focus of the sword’s abilities, was now replaced by smaller versions of azurite stones, imbued into the blade. The handle was now covered in leather stripes of a darker shade of blue.

-How… They’re so fucking beautiful!

-Naruto! Language. -Tsunade chided him.

-Knock it off, Bachan, you say worse and they are awesome! You’re awesome, Sazanami-San! This is like… a masterpiece!

The man smiled proudly. -I kept the length. You told me your tanto’s range wasn’t satisfactory, so I assume the standard wakizashi would be good for you.

-You’re ditching the tanto? -Tenten chimed in, eyes glinted. -Can I keep it?

-No. I promised to give it to Hinata.

-What about me? -Tenten made puppy eyes.

-You should be crying over my soon to be absence, woman!

-Don’t you call me woman!

-Alright, dude!

Sasuke chuckled. -I’m gonna miss your crazy ass, Tenten.

-Please, no ass joke, please, no ass joke, please…

-Stop the mantra, Naru, you know she lives to torment you.

Sazanami cleared his throat. -I assume you’re gonna keep them?

-Hell, yes! -Naruto quickly sealed them in the scroll, making a mental note to buy scabbards later. -What about that second one I gave you? I was hoping to gift it to friend before I left.

Sazanami sighed. -That one’s harder. Unless your friend is fine with walking around with a three-dimensional tiger’s head on his chest… I’m trying to imbue it into a samurai’s armor, considering your friend’s penchant for not moving during battles. I have the sealing arrays covered, but I have to make sure the properties of the armor won’t be lost if I use the Space-Time Technique. It’s not a sword, so I can’t melt and forge it again…

-Well, I trust your work, Sazanami-San. When it’s done, deliver it to Tsunade-Bachan, and she will contact me. What about the flail?

-The flail is good. Your other friend has proficiency with bo staff style, right? I made some alterations so that he can develop his own style based on the bo staff art, but I think he’s gonna like it. -Sazanami handed Naruto another scroll, but this time no one opened it. Instead, Naruto made a clone and delivered it to him, then with a small nod, the clone left through the window.

-Naru… Are you doing what I think you’re doing? -Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

-I don’t know, Shika. Are you thinking I’m doing what I’m doing?

Shikamaru sighed but smiled. -Troublesome. I guess I can’t get rid of you, after all.

-Who’s the other friend? -Jiraiya asked, curious.

-Choji. -Naruto gave a big smile. -He needs something a little sturdier.

-I’m happy you guys are going together and exchanging gifts without including me… -Tenten couldn’t help but stick her thumb in the wound. -…But what about the Chunnin Exams, Shika? You lost the last one because your team wasn’t ready.

-Naruto and Sasuke are supposed to be out of the grid, but not Shikamaru. -Tsunade explained. -He will participate and return to the trip. All bases are covered. Now, say your goodbyes and get out of my sight. I have two years without orange paint pranks or Sasuke and Naruto’s drama. Shizune, let’s throw a festival.

-Tsunade-Sama!

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto are so perfect (in my opinion) that I'm making another story where they are Team 7. It's not ready, though, so I won't post it yet. About the swords, I really though it was a waste of potential not having anyone pick them up. Temari was said to be the best Wind user in her country, and the swords were clearly better than her fan, so WHY LORD? Also, I once saw an Akimichi with a bo-staff and decided that all of them should have one, so the flail goes to Chouji. The chakra absorbing shield will go to... SURPRISE! READ THE SEQUEL TO FIND OUT!   
> I really liked Naruto's words (that are actually mine) about good and evil, perspectives and all that shit.   
> Once again, do I add Tenten as a partner for both Naruto and Sasuke or do I make her just a hot friend to appreciate? I really like them together and I ADORE Tenten, but I'm not sure about the pairing.  
> Gimme your thoughts on the comments and subscribe to the series. Thanks for reading! XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes. English is not my native language, brazilian portuguese is. If there are mistakes, point them to me and I'll edit the text. Thanks for reading!


End file.
